The Years In Between
by Imperial-Hawke
Summary: This follows what happens between acts and the growing relationship between two friends. Did the game leave you demanding more info for the years in between? Want fluff and future sex scenes? Then step right up! Reference to game play out by mainly my work SMUT in later chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you. Because I just did. F!Hawke/ Fenris
1. Chapter 1

**The Years in Between.**

**Guess whose back?**

**Back again?**

**I am back.**

**Tell your friends.**

**Sorry mental moment there but anyways hello. I got such amazing reviews last time around I wanted to continue writing. For this one you don't need to have read 'For the Templars' but it's based on the same Hawke as I am far too lazy to create a new one. Don't worry; all shall be explained soon. SOON MY PRETTIES SOON! BioWare owns everything :P**

**Oh and can I just say quickly while I have your attention thank you for the reviews for my last story; but if you do review please keep it relevant to the story. Nothing annoys me more than someone just commenting on an idea and absolutely nothing to do with my story. I appreciate it; but I never actually know if you even took the time to read my stuff.**

**Sorry; thank you all again. Please don't flame me and love xx**

* * *

The stench and look of Kirkwall was a welcome sight for everyone after the darkness of the Deep Roads. Hawke pushed her red, shoulder length hair behind her ears as Varric laughed about how they were going to be rich. The dwarf seemed in good spirits, despite the betrayal of his brother for that lyrium idol.

"Just think Hawke! We get these item valued and sold for the best possible price; you and your family could be in Hightown before the year is out." Varric grinned widely; already planning how to get the remaining treasures from the ruins.

Anders and Fenris followed them past the gates in silence. Fenris had said little during the trip, mostly because he was still slightly angry with Hawke for bringing the Abomination. Bethany was at least tolerable for a mage, but Fenris understood her reasoning for not putting her family in danger. The group walked into Lowtown before Hawke stopped as they reached her Uncle Gamlen's house.

"Well this is me. Besides I'm sick of the sight of you lot." Hawke laughed softly as Varric grinned at her.

"You're breaking my heart Hawke! I thought I was your favourite!" Varric jokingly said and Hawke grinned.

"You're my favourite dwarf Varric. As Isabela is my favourite pirate; Aveline is my favourite Guard Captain to be; Merrill is my favourite Dale; Anders is my favourite Grey Warden and Fenris is my favourite Brooding Tevinter." Hawke smiled as Fenris narrowed his eyes warningly at the rogue.

"I don't brood." Fenris said simply as Varric laughed.

"Sure you don't elf; and I'm the Queen of Antiva."

"Come to think of it; I haven't actually seen you in a dress, your majesty." Hawke bowed mockingly to the dwarf before she turned and headed up the stairs.

Hawke waved her goodbyes to everyone with a promise to meet up tomorrow evening for celebratory drinks. Fenris noticed her blue eyes linger on him before they met his green ones suddenly. She winked at him subtly before she went inside. Fenris swallowed gently before he made his way back to his mansion quickly. With Hawke being the only woman in his sight for the past few weeks in the dark; and became very… aware of her.

Since he had joined her group, he always found his eyes wandering to those swaying hips of hers. Hawke was very beautiful; anyone in Kirkwall could tell you that. And Fenris was feeling frustrated to say the least. Being in the dark with such a beautiful woman did nothing to help his restraint, but he wasn't really the sort of man who would jump into bed with any woman. Besides; Hawke was his leader, and his friend, he would not risk that for a roll in the sheets.

No matter what his body wanted.

His crumbling mansion was an almost welcome sight. The building was in a severe state of disrepair, but at least it was in a better place to sleep than he had used for the past several weeks. Fenris locked the door behind him and made to clean himself up and have a sleep. Hopefully he would not dwell upon those swaying hips.

* * *

"… Then we came across this massive vault as we were looking for a way out. And then suddenly; we heard the sound of rocks shifting from behind us, so we turned to see this Rock Wraith forming behind us." Varric told the group gathered around the table. He hadn't even been back a full day and this was the seventh time he had told this story. He had even added several more dragons than Fenris remembered; but he kept that to himself.

"What was it like?" Merrill asked with wonder; and Varric grinned.

"I'm glad you asked Daisy. It had a red glow to it, and was probably the size of the Hanged Man in height."

"Bullshit. How could it be that big?" Isabela said firmly, glaring at the dwarf.

"Varric; that doesn't seem possible," Aveline shook her head and Varric shook his head softly.

"I'm telling you ladies. The elf, Blondie and Hawke all saw it. Right?"

"It was enormous! I've never seen anything like that in my life." Anders smiled and Fenris nodded gently as the dwarf continued.

The door to the Hanged Man clattered open and Varric grinned widely.

"Hawke!" He called before he saw a scowl on her soft features and sat back as she entered his suite, and stood by the end of the table as everyone looked at their, usually cheerful leader. "What's that face for? Don't you know how right we are going to be?"

"What's wrong Hawke?" Aveline asked and Hawke answered through gritted teeth.

"They took her."

"Who?" Merrill asked meekly from her seat next to Isabela.

"Bethany. The Templar's have her; they took her just as I got through the door." Hawke growled and silence fell on the table before Anders stood.

"See; this is why we need to do something about the Templars. They treat us all like animals to justify their cruelty. We need to get Bethany out."

"Mages need the Circle; pity they didn't get you Abomination." Fenris said sharply and Anders glared at him from across the table.

"How do we know it wasn't you who gave the Templar's the tip that Hawke was hiding a mage?" Anders glared and Varric saw a spark of Justice in his eyes.

"Firstly; if you failed to notice I have been with Hawke, Varric and yourself in the Deep Roads for about a month. So if I tipped the Templar's off, they would have had Bethany in the Circle, well before now. And secondly; if I were indeed to tell the Templars of apostates in Kirkwall, Bethany would be far from the first on my list." Fenris growled at Anders who was about to answer before Hawke slammed her hands on the table.

"Both of you just stop it." Hawke said quietly; her hair had fallen across her face; shielding it from everyone. "As if it isn't bad enough that my mother thinks it's my fault and I can't find the bastard who ratted us out; I don't need you two bickering about who is right or wrong!" Hawke raised her voice before she sighed and turned quickly; leaving the room in silence.

Isabela stood quickly but Aveline shook her head soft at the pirate.

"Hawke need's some space. She will talk when she's ready." Aveline said gently as the pirate sat down before she turned and glared viciously at Anders and Fenris. "And you two aren't helping! Both of you know how much her family means to her; so stop arguing like children and grow up."

"But the mages-" Anders began.

"The mages cause can wait until Hawke is feeling better." Aveline put an end to the issue and silence fell upon the group again. Fenris sighed before he stood and grabbed his great sword from its spot by the door.

"Elf, where you going?" Varric called after him.

"To find Hawke."

"I thought I said-" Aveline glared.

"I know what you said; but you all know Hawke. She can be reckless when she isn't thinking straight. And she is far from calm right now." Fenris answered simply before passing through the crowds on the main floor of the Hanged Man. Some pretended not to have heard the noise from upstairs; simply trying to start a conversation. While others spoke in hushed whispers as he passed. Fenris didn't care; he just needed to know Hawke would be ok.

He walked through Lowtown and headed for the steps of Hightown, knowing exactly where she would be. Fenris walked into the market place, and climbed the stairs to some of the houses before leaping on the wall and climbing up to the roof tops with more grace than a warrior should possess. He walked quietly along the roof tiles until he reached the courtyard by the Viscount's keep.

He walked to the edge and sat next to Hawke who as watching the former Amell estate intently. They sat in silence while Fenris watched the few clouds pass the moon and marvelled at the sight. After all that time underground it was good to be out in the open air again. He turned his gaze back on Hawke; as her eyes dashed away from his. He had caught her staring and was confused as to why she was.

"How did you know I was here?" Hawke asked, keeping her eyes on the worn estate.

"I've seen you up here before. You usually stop by for a chat after you're done; so I leave you be." Fenris answered plainly, watching Hawke with his usual stoic look. "I apologise for what happened back there. It was not the time for us to talk of mages."

"It's ok. Honestly, I'm surprised you and Anders didn't hit each other." She shrugged.

"Believe me I was tempted." She laughed a little at that and Fenris smiled at her.

"I just thought that once we got back; everything would just fit into place, you know? I would get mother off my back about my heritage and I would be able to keep Bethany safe. And now she's locked in the Gallows and there is nothing I can do." Hawke sighed before Fenris spoke.

"You did all you could for Bethany, Hawke. You endangered your own life in order to give your family a better one. You have done them proud. And as for who ratted you out; I will help you find them if you desire, we all would." Fenris said and Hawke smiled softly.

"Thank you Fenris. I just… I can't believe my baby sister is gone all because of a mistake of birth."

"Magic can corrupt anyone Hawke, you know this well. Bethany, from what I know, if a good person and a talented mage. She needs the Circle to fully protect herself and others from demons." Silence fell upon them as they watched the estate.

"I have a question; if I were a mage, would you turn me in?" Hawke asked suddenly.

Fenris looked at her with confusion for a second before he sighed. "You know of my feelings towards mages, Hawke. I would like to think that I would not turn my friend to the Circle, but I have a feeling that my hatred might make me. I'm sorry." Fenris answered and he heard her hum slightly at his answer.

"I see," She answered plainly and continued to watch the estate. Movement from behind the windows showed the slavers shadows in her families former estate, and Fenris knew it was killing her. She hated slavers with a passion and he had to admit that was one of the many things he liked about her.

"Do you think we can take them?" Hawke's usual spark returned to her eyes suddenly and Fenris relaxed a little.

"Take who?"

"The slavers in my estate. We could go in from the cellar entrance in Darktown, and make our way up through the estate from there. I'd pick the locks and watch for traps and you would try and seduce them out of the mansion then kill them. It can't fail!" Hawke laughed and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Seducing them would let us win?" Fenris asked with a laugh as she winked.

"Work on me."

Fenris swallowed as she stood and cracked her back. "Come on then, I better go back to the Hanged Man and make sure Varric isn't spinning any more tales about me." Hawke laughed and Fenris stood to face her with a look of concern.

"But are you alright Hawke?"

Hawke turned and looked at the starry blanket surrounding the market and Lowtown before she answered him quietly.

"No. I don't think I'll be ok for a while."

Fenris stood and watched her carefully. Her red hair was blowing from the slight breeze; pushing it to the side, and her usually bright blue eyes were filled with sadness instead of their usual joy and fearlessness. Hawke turned back to him and smiled. It took Fenris a few moments to realise he was staring before he turned away attempting to hide his slight blush.

"What's wrong? See something you like?" Hawke grinned as Fenris cleared his throat.

"I… I simply… perhaps we should…" Fenris struggled as Hawke laughed, the sweet sound filling his ears.

"Thank you Fenris. Really," Hawke said before she grinned at him, "Come on then; bet you a round I can beat you back to the Hanged Man."

"Only if you are intent on losing." Fenris smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, smack talk. So this is how we're going to play?"

"Indeed, or I could try and seduce you but that might take a while."

"What?" Hawke's eyes widened as he stepped closer to her.

"You can hardly blame me for wanting such a beautiful woman." Fenris said breathlessly as Hawke swallowed softly.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"What I have seen is stunning. But I want to see more. 'What's under that armour' I ask myself at night, when I lie in bed. And then… well I don't really think I should say,"Fenris smirked as she blushed furiously.

"Fenris I…" Hawke blushed and he placed a gauntleted finger over her lips and leaned closer. Hawke closed her eyes and waited for the kiss she had been praying for since she met him. She waited for a few moments before she opened her eyes and saw Fenris running down the road.

Fenris had taken that opportunity to jump from the roof and land gracefully, before sprinting in the direction of the Hanged Man, chuckling softly. He vaguely heard Hawke curse before her footfalls on the roof's reached his ears. Fenris jumped down the stairs and reached the bridge to Lowtown sprinting across it.

Hawke jumped across a narrow space between buildings, running quickly with a grin. Fenris was so dead when she got him. Hawke rolled across another space, before jumping across to the building alongside the Hanged Man. She saw Fenris entering the area for the tavern and began to panic before she recognised a small window.

She had this in the bag.

* * *

"I'm telling you Blondie; renegade, secret, mage healer is not the direction you should be going for. Why not try something less… deadly?" Varric prodded as Ander rubbed his temples with a sigh.

"I told you Varric. Until mages have Justice in Thedas I will not stop this fight." Anders said firmly and Isabela groaned loudly.

"You guys are so BORING! Uhg! Why can't something exciting happen?" Isabela moaned.

Suddenly the window on the high walls of Varric's suite burst open the same time as the door. Everyone turned to either see Fenris coming in quickly, or Hawke slipping through the window, feet first and landing gracefully on her feet.

"I win!"

"I win!" They shouted together, panting from the run. Leaving everyone sat at the table in a haze of confusion.

"You did not! I came through the window before you. So I win as I was here first!" Hawke glared at Fenris who smirked, much to Varric's surprise.

"I was on the floor faster than you. So I win," Fenris smiled as Hawke glared.

"Fine we need a ruling. Isabela who won?" Hawke turned to Isabela with a determined look in her eyes.

"No, she is closer friends with you than me, Aveline is much fairer."

"True; Aveline who won?" They turned to the soon to be Guard Captain who looked at them blankly.

"… What?"

"Fenris and I raced from the Viscount's Keep back here. I was on the roofs and he was on foot. And I got here first; even though he cheated and had a head start."

"I did have a head start true, but you should know better than to lose track of the enemy." Fenris smirked and Hawke glared.

"Aveline who won?"

Everyone looked at Aveline who was watching Hawke with wonder. When Hawke had first come in here, she was heartbroken. It looked like it would take months for her to get over Bethany being taken away. But in the short time they had been away, not even half an hour; Fenris had done it. Aveline didn't know how; but the elf had managed to give her back that sparkle of mischief.

"We're waiting." Fenris said simply and Aveline looked at him.

Something in him had changed as well. He was slightly more at ease. Fenris was actually smiling and teasing Hawke; he had a sense of humour, which none of them though possible before. Yet here he was, waiting with a bright and shiny new looking Hawke at his side.

Aveline smiled softly before she answered.

"Hawke."

Hawke flung her hands in the air and laughed with victory, and Aveline saw Fenris smile before he pretended to be frustrated about losing. He was a good man.

"I won! I won! And you lost! Cause I won!" Hawke sang, dancing around Fenris before she pulled a seat out for herself and he sat next to her. "So what'd I miss?"

"Well I am trying to convince Merrill to come to the Blooming Rose with me; but she won't. Will you come instead? We'd have a lot of fun." Isabela grinned and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"As … tempting as that offer sounds 'Bela, I'm going to pass." Hawke took a pint from Norah as Isabla sighed.

"Come on Hawke. It's where people come… then go," The pirate grinned and Hawke shook her head.

"Still no."

"You are no fun."

"You love it."

The evening was spent with the 'Truthful' retelling of the Deep Roads story as the drinking began. Varric said he would look into his contacts to get the best prices for their treasure. Varric had taken much of the heavier, valuable stuff, with a determination to return, while Hawke took some valuable items but several were only smaller things. As the evening drew on the group had started to leave, and Hawke stood shakily with a stretch, almost falling over in the process.

"Well, it appears I have reached that wonderful time of the evening where I go and face mother dearest. You can only imagine the joy I feel in my heart at that prospect." Hawke groaned and Fenris smiled as he stood.

"I think you mean it is late. I shall walk you home," Fenris held the door for her as she said goodbye to their remaining group. Fenris raised an eyebrow mockingly as Anders glared at him, before he directed Hawke out and closed the door behind her. The short walk was silent until she reached the stairs leading to Gamlen's place, and turned to face him.

"That wasn't funny you know." Hawke frowned; but Fenris saw the mirth in her eyes.

"I know. And it appears I still lost." Fenris chuckled, looking at his feet before lifting his head back to her.

"That just shows you that you can't beat me." Hawke ginned and Fenris smiled softly.

"It appears so." Fenris said before he sighed. "I want to say that if I made you uncomfortable; then I apologise. For it was not my intention to do so."

"Did I say I was uncomfortable?" Hawke smiled, pushing a lock of red hair from her face.

"No; but I think I needed to apologise." Fenris said simply and he saw Hawke's eyes watch him with something he rarely saw in her. He saw it when they spoke alone into the night; but he never knew what it was.

"It's alright Fenris. I just want to thank you for everything you did for me tonight." Hawke reached under her armour and Fenris raised an eyebrow at her. Hawke pulled out a silver ring on a chain, taking it off her neck. "I found this down in the Deep Roads; while Varric was drooling over the main pile of treasure. I was going to give it to Bethany for luck." She placed it in his hand with a smile.

Fenris looked closely at the ring and saw several small emeralds dotted around the band of silver, and a small rune was placed in the centre of the ring. A Protection rune.

"It is very lovely." Fenris handed Hawke back the ring, but she kept her hands on her hips with a smile.

"I want you to have it."

"Me?" Fenris asked confused while Hawke laughed quietly.

"Yes you; do you see anyone else here?"

"Well no, but Hawke this is still-" Fenris was cut off by Hawke's finger on his seductive lips.

"It is mine to give. And now it's yours." Hawke smiled softly. She held her finger still for another moment before she smiled and lowered her hand.

"Goodnight Fenris." Hawke turned and walked up the stairs to her Uncle Gamlen's house, and turned with a smile to see Fenris watching her with wide eyes. Hawke blew him a kiss before she slipped inside.

Fenris just watched the door for a few moments before he sighed.

"Goodnight Hawke."

He was definitely feeling frustrated now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Years in Between 2**

**Thanks again for the reviews. Please keep reading xx**

* * *

Whoever ratted Bethany out to the Templars was a dead man.

Hawke was pacing along Varric's suite while the dwarf wrote down the names she spoke. Fenris opened the door and saw Hawke, and his heart fluttered. She was tracing the tattoo along her cheek in a pondering fashion. Her blue eyes were glaring a hole in the floor of the tavern. But she was stunning as always.

When he had distracted her before their race; he hadn't been lying. Apart of him was dying to tear her armour off and ravish her against the wall; this part of him was growing with each moment they spent together.

But Fenris knew better.

His loins didn't, but his mind did.

He sat down in the only available seat, between Isabela and the Abomination and watched as Hawke paced faster.

"Who else could it be Hawke?" Aveline asked looking at a numerous pile of papers scattered around the table.

"Well I know for a fact it wasn't Athenril; we keep in contact regularly and she's a friend. But above all she's a business woman. She wouldn't draw the attention of the Templars or the Guard to her if she could avoid it." Hawke pondered before she hopped on the table next to Varric, facing the majority of the group with her arms crossed.

"Anyone have any other ideas?" Hawke sighed as the table began to think.

"What about that magistrate whose son you killed?" Anders asked as Hawke shook her head.

"No, we've already got him down."

"What about the Red Iron? We never went with them; but that Meeran knew Bethany was a mage." Aveline passed Hawke a pint as the rogue sighed.

"I haven't a clue Aveline. It could have been anyone."

"If I may ask; aside from severely hurting or killing this person, what do you intend to do. You know perfectly well that it won't bring Bethany back from the Circle." Fenris spoke and the table turned to him. He could just see Anders itching to lecture him about mage rights; but Hawke laughed sweetly.

"After I kill the bastard; it sends a message. Anyone who threatens my family or friends will end up like the unlucky sod." Hawke grinned and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"I see." Fenris said before taking a drink out of his mug. He had to attempt not to scowl at the cup's contents, how anyone could drink the swill here befuddled him.

"So far we have at least three people who would have had a motive. But I can't see who would have been able to do it." Aveline sighed and Hawke swung her legs back and forth off the table edge.

Her long legs.

Legs that would look amazing wrapped around his waist and neck…

Fenris scowled to himself and went to order more drinks from the bar.

Stupid Hawke.

Stupid, gorgeous Hawke.

With those long legs.

And that sweet ass.

And… Fenris shook his head as he added the drinks to Varric's tab. He went to sit in his seat and waited for the drinks.

"So we have the magistrate, the Red Iron and who else?" Varric looked at the sheet.

"When we worked with Athenril, we worked with a warrior named Allison. We never really got on because Athenril always gave me the tougher, high profile jobs." Hawke smirked to herself,

"Do you know where to find them?" Anders asked before Hawke grinned.

"No idea. Well I'm off. I need to talk to the Seneschal about getting back the estate. Mother has the willand I need to see if I need to buy my way back. Any volunteer's to come?" Hawke was met with silence around the table until Isabela stood up.

"I'll go. If you don't get in I can always work my 'charms' on the Seneschal and his men." Isabela smiled as Hawke raised a red eyebrow at her.

"As long as you keep me out of it, your fine."

"Hawke, you are such a prude!" Isabela draped herself over Hawke shoulders while Hawke laughed. "Please! One hour of your time is all I need! I can do things with my legs you would have never thought possible." Isabela grinned before Hawke slipped from her clutches.

"And now I am going to have nightmares. Someone else going to protect me?" Hawke looked around the table who were watching her with mirth. Hawke sighed and stood behind Fenris' chair. "Will you be my knight in brooding armour? Please?"

"I don't brood."

"Yeah, sure, whatever, so will you?"

"Hmmm… No." Fenris smiled as she groaned loudly.

"Please! Isabela will take advantage of me I know it! You would knowingly let me go off with someone like that? For shame!" Hawke said dramatically and Fenris had to fight the smile from his face.

"No Hawke, I do not wish to go to the Keep." Fenris said as she groaned loudly wile Isabela laughed.

"Please! I'll be your best friend!"

"Oh she's serious; this is going to be good." Varric smiled.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not going." Fenris glared at the dwarf.

"You do know she isn't going to stop until you go elf." Varric smiled as Fenris went to glare at Hawke

"Look Hawke I-" Fenris stopped as he was met with Hawke's puppy eyes. Her large bright blue eyes watched him with a sad look and he felt himself straining. No one could resist those eyes.

No one.

"Fine." Fenris grumbled and Hawke leapt with joy as Isabela scowled.

"Damn it and I was going to have my way with her." Isabela glared as Hawke hid behind Fenris' chair jokingly.

"Safe at last. And now Fenris is my new best friend" Hawke smiled as Fenris sighed.

"I am regretting this already," Fenris sighed and Varric laughed loudly. Hawke glared at the dwarf before grinning at the elf.

"Come on! I'm totally amazing, why would you not want me as your best friend?"

"You always find trouble." Anders smiled.

"You are really loud." Aveline shrugged.

"You can be scary when you're angry," Merrill said meekly.

"You won't sleep with me." Isabela laughed.

"You're a nightmare," Aveline smiled.

"You're rude." Fenris muttered.

"And you are a sluty drunk." Varric laughed as Hawke's eyes popped out of her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Even I know that Hawke. You can very well hold your liquor, but after the twelfth pint you're halfway to being Isabela." Aveline laughed as Hawke stuck her tongue out at all of them.

"I'll definitely remember that for later." Isabela grinned and Hawke sighed.

"I hate you all."

"Love you too Hawke." Isabela hugged her before they left the suite.

A sluty drunk huh?

Fenris needed to see this.

* * *

Fenris walked with Isabela and Hawke up the stairs to the office of the Viscount in the Keep. The afternoon sun was streaming through the windows as Hawke's eyes wandered. She walked to the doors that led to the Viscount's and Seneschal's offices, but was stopped as the Seneschal's voice reached her ears.

"Serah Hawke is it? What business do you have here?" The Seneschal asked from his spot on the landing and Hawke turned to face him.

"Seneschal Bran! Just the man I was looking for." Hawke smiled at him, as the Seneshcal looked at her with confusion. "I would like to speak to you about the former Amell estate in Hightown."

"Ah yes; I believe your mother is Leandra Amell? She already spoke for her rights to the estate. And she was told that simply having the right to the estate was not enough." Bran spoke simply, folding his arms and Hawke smiled.

"Yes, but I just returned from an expedition to the Deep Roads; and I want to know how much."

"Come with me," Bran led them into his office and pulled out several old books. He looked through the pages, keeping a blank face at the paper. Fenris shifted his weight and Isabela looked around, while Hawke just looked at Bran.

"Bring the will and eighty sovereigns. That should cover it."

Isabela gasped at the money and Hawke turned to her.

"Eighty sovereigns for that crumbling wreck?"

"Looks like we better get started then. Thank you for your time Seneschal," Hawke turned from the room and Isabela smiled.

"You go ahead Hawke, I'll meet you later." The pirate winked and Hawke shuddered leading Fenris from the office.

Fenris turned to Hawke as they decended the stairs of the Keep with a smile.

"So what happens now?"

"Well, we wait until Isabela comes back with the Seneschals new offer. Then we see how much it'll cost." Hawke shrugged as they reached the courtyard outside the estate.

"Thank you again for the ring. It is truly lovely." Fenris pulled the chain from under his armour and Hawke smiled when she saw it.

"I'm glad you like it. It looked to valuable to just sell and it was actually the first thing I found down there. So I wanted someone important to me to have it." Hawke smiled as his eyes widened.

"Important to you?"

"Of course." Hawke laughed softly, "Surely you know this by now?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at him and he swallowed.

"Thank you Hawke, you're friendship is very valuable to me." He said, and he noticed a flicker of what looked like disappointment in her eyes.

"That's what I'm here for. Now I think while we're in Hightown, we should investigate a certain magistrate…"

* * *

Apparently the magistrate was a nosy man.

He had his eyes and ears all over Hightown when it came to a matter that may cause him inconvenience.

Such as a mercenary he once hired looking for him.

Hawke was talking with Fenris as they walked back to his estate, not noticing the guard watching them. He was taking mental notes for the magistrate if she was to be a threat to himself or his position. She looked like a woman able to handle herself, and the elf she was with made the guard feel very reluctant to engage the two. The magistrate only wanted to know what she wanted with him.

But he had a grudge against the woman. The guard shrugged and made his way to the magistrates estate with a sigh.

Why did he get the feeling that his job wasn't done yet?

* * *

"How did you even get out of there then?" Fenris asked with a laugh and Hawke smiled.

"Well after we had smuggled the lyrium into the Gallows we knew we couldn't very well just walk out the doors. So me and my partner had to slip down the halls, avoiding the few Templars on guard. We got down to a secret passage way and ended up outside of Kirkwall. Messy, but we were alive." Hawke shrugged as she sat on one of the few chairs in Fenris' mansion.

Fenris watched her eyes sparkle when he talked to her and felt himself smile as she told more of her time working for Athenril.

"So there was never anyone of major importance to you outside your family?" Fenris asked cautiously and Hawke smiled.

"Depends on what you mean by someone of importance."

Fenris cleared his throat with a blush as Hawke grinned.

"Oh, a person of Importance, huh? Well I haven't really had time for a relationship. With Athenril taking up most of my time, then with all the fuss to get enough for the Deep Roads and all the trouble that went with it, I never really thought to share a bed with someone." Hawke smiled as Fenris blushed.

"I… I did not mean to ask about your personal life, Hawke. Forgive me."

"Oh hush; I could see you were curious." She smirked at him. "I can't really blame you; everyone asks why I am so cheerful all the time. Most assume I get laid as often as Isabela."

"I did not mean to imply-"

"Fenris!" Hawke cut him off and he watched her carefully. "Relax, we're friends. You can talk to me about this stuff."

"Very well; I want to know something personal Hawke." Fenris said calmly, "What do you think of our companions?"

"Why so interested? I didn't really think gossip was your thing." Hawke smiled as he chuckled softly.

"Then it looks as if we need to get to know each other better. I am only curious though."

"Alright then. Who's first?" Hawke smiled as he spoke.

"The Blood Mage. I know you hate Blood Magic, so why do you keep her around?" Fenris at back in the seat waiting for her answer.

"I didn't actually want a Blood Mage in my group if I'm brutally honest. But I promised the Keeper that I would look out for her, so I did. And I'd rather have her where I can see her than just chop her head off. I keep my word, so that's that. Merrill is sweet enough; but she needs to be more careful." Hawke shrugged.

"I see, but you don't consider her a major threat to anyone?"

"I know she is dangerous and if she loses control; then I do what I must." Hawke sighed as Fenris nodded.

"Varric, what of him?"

"Oh Varric; what can I say? I'm a sucker for his chest hair," Hawke winked and Fenris laughed "I trust Varric, he's a treasured friend and my best source of knowledge. If I get amnesia one day and forget who I am; I can just go to him, and next thing I know; I'm a God!"

Fenris laughed as Hawke spoke dramatically, before he coughed and composed himself.

"Aveline; she is a good woman."

"She is. Aveline is like family, she fled Ferelden with us and we grew close on the journey over. She is like a sister, even though we get on each other's nerves constantly." Hawke laughed softly.

"Isabela; surely you see you have very little in common?" Fenris asked and Hawke rested her face on her knuckles.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Isabela may well be a good fighter; but you seem more reserved. At least when it comes to your body anyway," Fenris smiled which she giggled.

"True, 'Bela is definitely something. She's a total whore; but I really care for her. I know she has a good heart under that exterior."

"I understand. One last thing, the Abomination. Why do you keep him around?" Fenris snarled at the mention of Anders.

"Honestly?"

"I would prefer if you were." Fenris growled softly.

"He's an abomination. That's it. I needed a healer and I have him. Once I saw Justice I knew I couldn't be completely relaxed around him. I've tried to get him to calm down and have a joke every now and then, sometimes it works but more often than not it doesn't. He can be sweet when he isn't bitching about mages and if he wasn't and abomination I would seriously consider him."

"Consider him for what?" Fenris asked cautciously before she smiled.

"I would have considered a relationship if he wasn't an abomination. But he is so I will not even consider it now." Hawke shrugged and Fenris felt his hopes lift.

"I see."

"I think there is one more companion you need to ask about." Hawke smiled.

"Ah yes, I believe he is an untrusting mess." Fenris chuckled and Hawke looked at him,

"Is that how you see yourself?"

Fenris sighed before he stood and collected a bottle of wine. He opened the bottle and took a swig, well aware of her gaze on his back.

"How else should I see myself Hawke? I am an escaped slave. I have only my armour and an army of slavers to my name; and I know nothing of my past. Every time I went into a new city; I tried to stay on my own. I would then either be discovered or trapped by slavers, helped by locals hungry for money. The few occasions I did trust someone to help me, it usually ends with a dead contact and a camp of slavers. Anso was the only one who ever pulled through and found me what I needed."

"And what was that?" Hawke smirked to his back; unaware of the conflict within him.

"Originally I only wanted someone to get rid of those slavers and if my former master were here, help me kill him and then I would be on my way." Fenris them turned to face her, leaning against the table covered wine bottles. "Then I met you. You had this… something and I knew it would be important to stay near you."

"And how has that been going for you?" Hawke smiled as he chuchkled.

"So far; it has been a rather interesting experience to say the least. And you never did give your opinion of your last companion."

"Well, let me see… he is a good swordsman, very brave, he has a good heart underneath that brooding demeanour. He can be scary at times; but so can we all. He is also rather easy on the eyes." Hawke smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Is he really?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. He has this look about him that is to die for. And his voice has a certain sex appeal to it. Needless to say I don't have to continue."

"But please do." Fenris smiled as she smirked in her seat.

"Well; his eyes are so intense and bright. His voice is like honey and I would love one day to see how far those markings go." Hawke laughed as he spluttered on his wine. Fenris blushed slightly and Hawke grinned as she stood. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"It was… unexpected." Fenris muttered and Hawke laughed heartily.

"That it was. But if I am going to drool over you I want to make a game of it first."

"A game?"

"You heard me." Hawke leant on the other table, across the room from him with a sultry smile. "You look like a tough man to get; you don't just go for the obvious type of woman. That's why Isabela hasn't bedded you, otherwise she would be bragging like nothing else. I find myself wondering; what type of woman do you want?"

"What type do you think I want?" Fenris watched as she slowly made her way over to him, with a smile on her luscious lips.

"I think you want someone confident, a woman who is able to handle herself. You would have a beautiful woman; one with a wicked side. Someone who can make you feel like man." Hawke stopped before him, and Fenris felt his heart rate fly as she stood on her toes and brought her face, devastatingly close to his. Hawke lifted the ring on the chair around his neck and brought it to her lips as Fenris swallowed audibly.

"And where would I find a woman like this?" Fenris felt her breath on his lips before she smiled at him.

"You tell me."

Hawke suddenly retreated from him and grabbed her daggers from their place by her chair. Bending slowly, giving him a good view of her ass before she smiled over her shoulder at him and walked to the door.

"I'll see you later then."

"Hawke, wait." The words were passed Fenris' lips before he knew what was happening.

"Yes?" Hawke smiled before Fenris got an idea.

"If you ever find a woman like that tell me, for I have yet to see one."

He saw Hawke bite her tongue in annoyance.

"We'll see."

* * *

**Thanks again! Sorry that this took a while, I was waiting for results, and I got the whole:**

"**OH MY GOD I'VE FAILED!" and panicked but I'm fine now **

**Please review! xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Years in Between 3**

**Thanks for reading please review.**

**Cause I like reviews.**

**There loads a fun **

**BioWare owns everything :P**

* * *

The afternoon light of Kirkwall was streaming through the holes in the wall of Gamlen's house, where the Hawke family was currently residing… well… what was left of it anyway. Hawke was sitting in her bedroom with her mother telling her all about the Deep Roads. At least the parts she knew her mother wouldn't have a heart attack at. Isabela was apparently having a blast at the Keep. She was seducing the Seneschal and his tax collectors and had been for the past week. She was a good friend; although Hawke had a sneaky suspicion Isabela was just looking for a challenge.

"So when do you think we can get back the estate?" Leandra asked her daughter who was brushing her red locks quickly.

"I should see 'Bela later on; she should tell us the current situation."

"Why would she know before you?" Leandra asked confused for a moment before Hawke sighed

"No reason Mother; I'm going now." Hawke strapped her daggers to her back and headed to the front door.

"Wait." Hawke turned to her distressed looking mother who stood next to Gamlen as he nodded to her. "I want to apologise, dear. I know it wasn't your fault Bethany was taken to the Circle. And that was probably the last thing you wanted to see coming back from the adventure that could very well have killed you. I blamed you for Carver and Bethany; and I know it wasn't your fault." Leandra hugged her and Hawke let her arms dangle for a moment, in shock from the affection from her mother.

"Welcome home my baby," Hawke hugged her gently as her mother cried softly into her shoulder armour.

"It's alright mother, I'm here." Hawke said softly, stroking her mother's hair.

"I know, and I'm just sorry it took me till now to realise it." Leandra cried and Hawke sat her down in one of the chairs by the fire, and listened to her worries and fears.

"I just don't want you to ruin your life for nothing. You're too reckless! You went on this expedition with almost all men; anyone of them could have taken advantage of you! And you need to be more careful about how people see you. You may not have been born in a palace; but act like a lady. I worry, dear, I do. Every time you go out that door I pray to the Maker that it won't be the last time I see you. You can send other's to get the treasures from the Deep Roads, you don't need to put yourself in such danger, not anymore!" Leandra hiccupped softly.

After she had stopped and dried her eyes Hawke kissed her forehead and smiled brightly at her.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore mother. I'm going to take back our home and we will have a good home at last. And I'll always come back, I promise."

"I know that look. That's the same look your father had when he told me he was going to marry me." Leandra smiled softly, running a hand along her daughter's tattoo. "You're so much like him,"

Hawke smiled at her mother before she said her goodbye and exited their home in Lowtown. Hawke calmed herself and thought about what her mother had said to her. She didn't need to be a hired sword anymore. She could buy back her family's estate, settle down. Have a family.

Nah.

"I was beginning to think you had vanished." Fenris' voice from the side of the door shocked her, making her almost fall over in shock.

"Fenris! What are you doing here?" Hawke smiled as he walked down the steps to face her.

"You said we were to meet at the Hanged Man half an hour ago; I was worried." Fenris smiled down at her.

"Right, right; I forgot about that. Has Isabela come back with an offer?" Hawke looked up into his green eyes.

"I wouldn't know. I left before she got there." Fenris shrugged softly.

"Oh. So how long have you been out here?" Hawke asked.

"Not too long. I was concerned for your safety. Besides I have something you might find interesting." Fenris smirked as her eyes sparkled.

"Do tell," Hawke grinned as he looked around carefully before he leaned closer. Hawke's heart fluttered wildly in her chest as he stopped by her ear.

"Apparently the magistrate is looking for you. We can go now and see him." Fenris smirked as he heard her pulse quicken.

"And you need to be so close because?" Hawke whispered as she heard him chuckle.

"Because, apparently this is a secret meeting. Who knows who is watching? We need to go now, or he will change his mind." Fenris quickly walked down the steps and raised an eyebrow at her. "This may be the only chance we get to eliminate him as a suspect. You coming?"

Hawke smiled before she walked past him; aware to make her hips sway right before his eyes and laughed.

"Well let's see what this guy wants."

They walked into Hightown, exchanging few words as they walked into the market. Fenris was struggling with himself as of late. He was certainly interested in Hawke, but something about the idea of a relationship between them now, didn't feel quite right.

Little did he know Hawke was having the same questions run through her mind as they walked across the bridge to Hightown. She still needed to get a proper roof over her and mother's head. And after everything her mother had said to her that morning.

She owed her mother a home before she could fully focus on her desires.

Even if those desires were as gorgeous as Fenris.

"Messere Hawke! It is you! Bless the Stone you are alright." Hawke turned to see Bodhan and his son Sandal standing in the market. Hawke raised an eyebrow as they approached.

"Serah Feddic, what are you doing here?" Hawke addressed the dwarf politely, shaking his hand.

"We just got back into Kirkwall Serah. Can I just say; we had no idea you were alive. Serah Bartrand said you and your group were killed in a collapse, so we had to return. If we had known you were still down there-"

"It was hardly your fault Bohdan. Bartrand will pay for what he did; I know that for certain. But how have you two been? Was Sandal hurt at all?"

"We were both fine Messere. I will always be in your debt for saving my boy." Bohdan smiled up at Hawke who gave him and Sandal a soft smile.

"No need, I was just happy to see that Sandal was unharmed." Hawke shrugged softly, "Varric is probably at the Hanged Man if you want to see him. If he isn't there I don't know where he would be."

"Thank you Messere, we shall see you soon. Say bye Sandal." Bohdan placed a hand gently on Sandals shoulder.

"Bye Bye," Sandal smiled.

Hawke watched them walk away and her eyes met Fenris' curious green ones. She gave him a soft smile before they walked through Hightown passing the Amell estate with a sigh. Fenris led her up the stairs to the Keep, to a small passageway halfway up the stairs. The magistrate was leaning against one of the walls with two armed guards beside him. He looked up with a scowl when he heard them approach.

"The Ferelden Refugee. I was told you want to see me, what is your business?" The magistrate glowered at Hawke who glared at him.

"When you hired me; I need to know what you knew about me."

"Excuse me?" The magistrate asked, affronted at her.

"You knew who I was, and how to find me. What else did you know?"

"I knew you were meant to be discrete; and I knew you were a smuggler in Kirkwall for at least a year before we met. That is all." The magistrate said calmly and Hawke raises an eyebrow.

"What of my sister? Did you know anything about her?"

"No, and frankly, I don't care. I needed you for a task, and you failed at it. Be thankful I have not ordered your execution. Now if that is all." The magistrate glared at Hawke who nodded. The magistrate and his guards stormed past them and Hawke sighed leaning against the dark wall.

"Well that's one down at least." Hawke chuckled darkly and Fenris looked at her. Her head was lying back against the stone and her mouth was open slightly as she inhaled the cold air. Fenris swallowed as he watched her tongue wet her pink lips, and he turned away from her. Hawke saw him turn and sighed softly. "Fenris; I think we need to talk."

"About?" Fenris looked back and met her concerned blue eyes.

"Us"

"I wasn't aware there was an us."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk about," Hawke felt herself squirm under the intensity of his gaze. "I… I don't really know how to say this Fenris, but have you noticed anything between us? I mean, do you feel anything?" Hawke looked at him, watching for any reaction.

"There does seem to be… something about you Hawke. I don't know what it is…" Fenris approached her and stopped just before her, resting a hand above her head, almost trapping her. "But I think I like it." Hawke felt her heart hammering in her chest. Her head was screaming not to do this till she had put down roots. But her heart was doing backflips. It just felt amazing this… this heat between them.

Fenris leant his head closer and Hawke inhaled as his lips drew closer. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his hot breath on her lips and-

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Fenris scowled and withdrew from her and turned to glare at a grinning Isabela. "Hawke, Fenris! Nice to see you," Isabela chuckled softly as Fenris stormed past her. Hawke placed a hand on her pounding heart as Isabela drew closer, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"You never told me you two were going at it hot and heavy."

"We aren't. That was just… I don't know, but I think I am going to kill you." Hawke laughed at the pirate who smiled.

"Not when I tell you this. I got the price down."

"Isabela that's amazing! But you know you didn't have to do this." Hawke hugged the pirate who smirked.

"I know, it just means I get loads of sex and get to help you." Isabela smiled as she looped her arm through Hawke's "He will go as low as fifty five sovereigns." They walked down the stairs and Hawke looked around for any sign of Fenris, and her heart fell when she saw he wasn't there.

"Don't worry Kitten; he'll show up soon."

"I hope so. But 'Bela, promise you won't mention this to anyone else in the group." Hawke said as she looked into Isabela's golden eyes.

"But you know I love to gossip!"

"Please?"

"… Fine," Isabela sighed before she grinned "But you have to tell me everything in return."

"Fair enough then. Here's what happened…"

* * *

Fenris didn't turn up at the Hanged Man that night.

Isabela told Hawke just to relax and give him time to cool off. But Hawke was a bit upset that he hadn't come. She was currently sitting next to Anders who was trying to make her feel better about Bethany.

"If you need anything Hawke, I'm here for you." He placed his hand over hers and Hawke looked into his amber eyes.

"Thank you Anders; but I'll be fine." Hawke shrugged softly

"I know you will be. You're strong." He smiled softly at her and Hawke felt her lips twitch into a small smile. Anders was a good man, and he was attractive; but he was an abomination, she needed to remember that. "So Isabela tells me you have a new price for the estate,"

"Yeah, he went from eighty to fifty five, apparently a week with Isabela is worth twenty five sovereigns. Might have to give it a try." Hawke grinned before withdrawing her hand, Anders laughed heartily.

"Hawke, I heard you confronted the magistrate today; what happened?" Aveline walked in the door and Hawke turned in her chair to face her.

"Fenris and I spoke to him near the Keep. He knew who I was when he hired me; but he didn't really know or care that I had a family." Hawke shrugged as Aveline sighed.

"Did anything happen there?"

Hawke met Isabela's eyes subtly as the pirate raised an eyebrow as Hawke shook her head.

"No, nothing at all happened"

The guard shrugged before she sat with them around the table. Hawke felt her eyes wandering to the door every time it opened; only to be disappointed when she didn't see the face she was looking for. Hawke was currently staring at her cards, knowing full well she was at a disadvantage as Varric was dealing. She felt Anders eyes on her and smiled softly at him, before folding her cards.

"Hawke, I meant to say, I got a valuation for one of the items we brought back." Varric beamed at her, "Do you remember that long golden sceptre we found?"

"The one with all the gems? Yeah; what about it?" Hawke looked at him curiously.

"Well, I got that valued at about a hundred sovereigns."

"What?" Hawke leapt out her seat as she watched him, "As in One hundred sovereigns?"

"Yes, and I even found a buyer already." Varric grinned and Hawke walked round the table to him. She gave him a big kiss on his head and laughed.

"Varric, I actually love you! We get this thing sold; we can get back to the treasures!" Hawke's eyes sparkled with adventure and Varric laughed.

"It's the chest hair. Women can never resist it, but sorry Hawke; I'm not into humans and alas, I'm spoken for."

"I just can't believe it Varric, they agreed to pay the full hundred?"

"They were willing to pay more. They said it was a brilliant deal when I gave them the price." Varric grinned and Hawke almost stumbled.

"Where are they? I might just have to marry them,"

"It was for the Antivan Royal Family. A member of the court should come to Kirkwall in a month to buy." Varric smiled as Hawke grinned.

Drinks were on them that night as music and wine flowed freely from the building. Varric had said that some of the other, smaller pieces had attracted notice from the nobles in Kirkwall and the surrounding city. Perhaps they could get the Viscount to buy something. Hawke was dancing on the main floor, pulling a grumbling Aveline along the dance floor. Hawke laughed as Aveline eventually relaxed into the dance, and actually ended up leading Hawke in spins around the floor.

The dance finished and Aveline quickly pulled herself away from a laughing Hawke. Hawke was asked for dances by several men; but she was always aware of herself. She had stopped drinking a little while ago; but was still able to enjoy herself. She looked up at Varric's suite and rolled her eyes as she could make out an argument between Anders and Aveline. Probably about mages; that's all he seemed to want to talk about now. Hawke was about to go break up the argument, before the music picked up and she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She turned to hit the bastard, and came nose to nose with Fenris.

"Fenris?" Hawke asked cautiously before he smiled and brought her into the dance. The drums of the musicians banged to an exotic beat as Fenris, gracefully led her in a dance. "Fenris what are you doing here?" Hawke asked again.

"I actually came to join in our weekly meeting. I apologise if I am late." He smirked softly and Hawke smiled.

"Don't worry; it was just the usual meeting, nothing overly exciting."

"So I see," Fenris chuckled before he stopped their dancing.

"Fenris?"

"You are hopeless at this." Fenris sighed and Hawke huffed.

"Isn't a gentleman always meant to compliment a lady?" Hawke glared and he smiled.

"He would, if she was any good at the dance. Here," Fenris wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and placed her hand on his shoulder, before he took her other hand in his and taught her the steps in time with the fast beat.

"Are you sure that you don't need shoes? Perhaps Ferelden winter boots would be medically advised with my dancing skills." Hawke laughed softly as he smiled.

"Once you know the steps you are fine." Fenris smiled at her and she felt herself blush softly. "What happened at the Keep… forgive me."

"It's alright; I was the one who brought it on." Hawke laughed, glancing at their feet.

"I know; but I didn't stop you. I don't quite know what this is Hawke; but I know you. You're confused I can see it. What troubles you?"

The song ended and Hawke looked over at the band. They began to play a slow song; the three flutes were perfectly in tune with a large wooden instrument. Hawke knew it was Orlesian; but not its name. The drummer was taking a drink break, simply listening to the sweet melody. Hawke sighed and turned her gaze back to Fenris, who was leading her confidently through the new dance.

"I know I care for you Fenris. But… I need to take care of mother before I can be too serious." Hawke sighed softly and Fenris smiled.

"I see; your family is important and I understand. However we are hardly rushing into marriage are we?" Hawke laughed gently.

"If you keep teasing me, we might have that problem."

"That so?" Fenris dipped her suddenly and Hawke laughed at the movement, before she looked up at him with a smile.

"So what do you want?"

"I have no idea, but I know it has something to do with you Hawke," Fenris pulled her back up and Hawke smiled as the song finished.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Hawke felt a jolt of electricity go through her from his touch and when Fenris looked into her eyes; she knew he felt it too.

"Well, what is all this about anyway?" Fenris led Hawke up the stairs to Varric's suite.

"We're celebrating."

"What exactly?"

"Elf! Good to see you; we're celebrating the price of Hawke's estate being lowered and if all goes well we will have a team to go back in a month. We'll all be rich!" Varric laughed, signalling for more drinks from the bar.

"We might need a hand, want to come?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at Fenris who smiled at her.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

Isabela was sitting in her seat, drinking and quietly watching.

Hawke needed to be more discrete. She had asked the pirate not to tell about her flirting with Fenris; but it was pretty damn obvious to anyone with eyes. The way he held her during that first dance; that was passion personified.

Isabela was dying to find out what they were saying; but after he dipped her, she realised Hawke was probably not going to tell. No matter how much she begged.

She assumed it was something dirty.

But she always assumed things were dirty.

Even if Hawke made Isabela promise not to tell; anyone could see the fire between them.

She was actually jealous, Fenris and Hawke were both gorgeous, it wasn't fair that they were going to be with each other, and not allow her to join in.

Hawke raised an eyebrow at her and the pirate smiled.

They would be in the sac by the end of the week.

"What are you grinning about Rivanni?" Varric asked her and the pirate smiled.

"Varric; can you keep a secret?"

"Of course," Varric grinned as Isabela scotched closer.

"Well, I have a sneaky suspicion that our fearless leader has a thing for our Fenris." She whispered to him.

"Ohh and how do we know this?" Varric took out a book and Isabela grinned.

"Aside from that dance?" Isabela raised an eyebrow before she grinned, "I have a full story from Hawke about them."

"Do tell," varric grinned as they snuck a quick look at their leader, who was chatting with Fenris happily.

"Listen to this then, during that race thing, apparently there were raunchy things said…"

* * *

**Thanks again! Please review! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Years In Between 4**

**Thanks again, please review **

**Bioware still owns the characts, the plot here is mine. MINE!**

* * *

_Hawke was rolled beneath Fenris' shirtless body and gasped as he thrust his arousal against her. He let out a feral growl before he kissed her roughly. Fenris smirked into the kiss, before he pulled away and kissed along her jaw._

"_Hawke…" Fenris' deep voice moaned in her ear before he bit down her neck. Hawke gasped as she felt his hand go under her trousers, teasing her through her underwear. _

"_Fenris, more…" She moaned as he bit her nipples softly. Hawke threw her head back as he lowered her trousers and pulled her underwear with them. He inserted a long finger into her and she gasped listening to his deep chuckle._

"_You're so beautiful Hawke… you're mine Hawke…" He said darkly in her ear. Hawke's breath began to become laboured as he teased her roughly,_

"_Fenris…"_

"_Mine…"_

* * *

Hawke's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Another dream. So much for wanting to take it slow with him. She rolled out of bed and stretched with a sigh; that was the third time this week she had dreamed of the Tevinter runaway. Since their dance in the Hanged Man a few weeks ago; they had a mutual agreement to try and cool down; at least until they were completely settled.

The annoying thing about the dreams though, is that she never did find out how far those markings went.

She strapped on the armour she had found in the Deep Roads; the _last dissent, _or whatever it was called. She glanced over to her sleeping mother and smiled softly. She had told mother that they had got a price for the estate and were going to have the money soon enough; they just needed to wait. Hawke picked up her daggers and walked out of the door, locking it carefully, before heading to Darktown.

Anders had asked for her help with something today; and with her being the amazing friend that she was; agreed to help. She had a slow week so far. Varric was busy preparing everything for this ambassador from the Antivan royal family; which had attracted the attention of the Viscount, making him to go to man in the city right now. Aveline was just beginning her training as guard captain, as so 'wanted to avoid any scandals' because apparently Hawke tended to get in situation which may cause the guard embarrassment.

Isabela and Merrill were helping Varric and that left her with Anders and Fenris.

Because they just got along so well.

Fenris refused to go to Darktown to see what Anders needed, so Hawke was going by herself. She didn't tell him that because she knew he would freak. Hawke hopped down the stairs to Darktown and went to see Tom Wise before she would help Anders.

"Hawke, good to see you, what do you need?"

"Same to you Tom, I need a few poisons and three combustion grenades." Hawke smiled as she handed over the money. The elf gave her the potions as she hid them in her pockets.

"I hear the expedition went well, shouldn't you be in Hightown by now?" Tom asked and Hawke laughed.

"Oh I will; I just need to get another expedition to get the rest of the treasure." Hawke grinned before she headed in the direction of Anders clinic.

Hawke knocked gently on the door, before stepping inside when she didn't get a reply. She didn't see him anywhere so she walked further in, closing the door behind her. She glanced at the messy clinic and thought it needed a good clean.

"Anders?" Hawke called softly before she saw recognised him sleeping on one of the cots. She smiled and went over to him, seeing him snoring lightly.

"Anders, wake up." She sang gently, and tried not to laugh as he moaned softly into his pillow.

"Mmmmh yeah, just like that," Anders grumbled and Hawke raised an eyebrow at the sleeping mage.

"And just who are you dreaming about Anders?" He moaned in his sleep and Hawke tried hard not to laugh. She kicked him in the back jokingly and heard him grunt. Anders rolled over and opened his eyes to glare, before he gasped as he recognised Hawke.

"Hawke?"

"Rise and shine sleepy head," Hawke laughed as he sat up with a curious look on his face.

"How… how long have you been here?" Anders yawned before he blushed, "Wait… was I talking in my sleep?"

"Of course you were, I heard everything" Hawke grinned evilly and Anders swallowed loudly.

"Ev- Everything?"

"Everything" Hawke pointed at his very evident arousal with a smile, "I take it that was a good dream. If you talk to the girls at the Blooming Rose they could probably duplicate it." Anders turned away from her blushing furiously.

"I… I…" Anders mumbled and Hawke began laughing.

"I can come back in half an hour if you need some alone time?" Hawke smiled at him.

"No, no I'm good." Anders blushed and went to collect a few potion vials.

"So who is she?"

"What?" Anders turned to face a mirthful Hawke.

"I assume it is a she? You can never tell with people these days. I remember I once dated a guy before the blight; he turned out to 'enjoy' other men's company better. Should have seen it really; we never got very far. But I digress; if she is as good in person as that dream made out to be, she must be something." Hawke chuckled

"There isn't… I never… What are you doing here then?" Anders cleared his throat.

"Don't you remember? You said you needed help in the clinic this morning." She smiled and Anders raised an eyebrow.

"Well of course. I need a hand to get the clinic clean and get a few supplies for everything." Anders smiled tossing Hawke a broom. "You're here early, so you can start while I have a shower,"

"Do I look like a maid?" Hawke put a hand on her hip as he smiled.

"Not in that outfit." He laughed as she stuck her tongue out.

Hawke began to clean the clinic and her thoughts drifted away. She would probably need to go back into the Deep Roads and she might need Anders and Fenris to come with her. Or maybe she should take someone else; those two were going to kill each other one of these days. She knew it was the mages issue was their main difference; but they also just seemed to argue over anything. It was probably just a personal thing they hated about each other. But Hawke couldn't understand why they were both determined to get one up on the other whenever the group was together.

Seriously, every time she was with them they just argued. It was always when they were both with her. If she could figure out why they always argued in front of her, maybe she could stop it.

Wait…

It must be because they hate each other.

What else could it be?

She heard Anders move around and looked up as he approached her.

"So what's happening with you Hawke? The sceptre sold yet?" Anders smiled as he tied his hair back.

"The guy should be here in the next few days. But I may need to go back down there, Varric and Fenris have agreed to come; you wanna' join us?" Hawke asked before he scowled.

"Why does he have to come?"

"Anders; he is a good swordsman and my friend. We need him," Hawke's eyes narrowed at her friend who was not happy.

"Why not get a Templar while we're at it? It's basically the same thing!"

"That's a bit dramatic!" Hawke raised an eyebrow at the mage.

"Hardly! Hawke you know that if given the chance he would turn Merrill and I over in a second."

"Anders, please. You both are my friends so I don't need you both at each other's throats every second. Why is it that you two can't just relax?" Hawke rubbed her temples and he looked at her.

"Aside from the fact that he's a snarling dog? I can think of many reasons why we don't get along,"

"Don't talk about him like that. I don't let him bitch about you. And what is the problem anyway?"

"You genuinely don't see why we keep arguing?"

"No, aside from the issue on mages I don't see it."

"Hawke, we argue because of you." Anders sighed.

"Me? What did I do?" Hawke looked confused and he sighed.

"It's not what you did or didn't do… it's you. You're a beautiful woman Hawke; surely you knew we would notice it sooner or later." Anders raised an eyebrow as her blue eyes widened.

"Anders… I… think I better go," Hawke turned and made for the door.

"Hawke!" Anders called after her, but she was out the door.

Seriously?

Anders liked her?

Out of everything they could have argued about it had to be her?

Hawke practically leapt up the stairs, not caring which part of the city she landed in. She just needed to be away from them all. A million things raced through her mind as she climbed the stairs. What would happen if she picked one over the other? Would the one she rejected still stay? She didn't even care for Anders in that way; but she did for Fenris. She thought she did. She didn't know. Hawke looked up and saw she was at Fenris' door and sighed.

Of course she would end up here.

Fenris was always someone she could talk to, and she did need to talk to someone. Hawke sighed and decided it would just be better to have a day to herself. No drama, no men, just her.

"Hawke?" she turned around and came face to face with a confused Fenris. He had his arms crossed as she watched her. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry Fenris it was nothing; I was just on my way." Hawke smiled and went to move past him. Fenris raised his arm, trapping her against the door as she swallowed loudly.

"You wouldn't be here if it was nothing. So what is the problem?" Fenris leaned over the trapped rogue. "Hawke, tell me."

"I told you, it's nothing, I was taking a walk and I ended up here. Sorry to bother you, now let me pass." She glared at him and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"No,"

"Last time Fenris. Move."

"What will you do if I don't?" He smirked as she paused.

Shit she didn't think that far ahead. He could obviously overpower her, and they were matched for speed, she might be able to take him in a surprise attack, but she would have to be quick about it.

"I could bite you." Hawke smirked as his eyebrows seemed to disappear into his hair.

"Really?" His voice dropped to a tone that sent shivers up her spine, "And how would that come about?"

"Well, I could be kissing your neck, when I suddenly bite. But it wouldn't hurt that much."

"I see; and now that you have failed to divert my attention from the current matter, I will ask again. What is wrong?"

"Hawke sighed softly before she looked up at him through her lashes.

"Fine; here's what happened…"

* * *

Rivanni was shitting him.

He was almost certain.

Varric was walking back from Hawke's house and up the Fenris' crumbling mansion with a mission. He was going to find out one way or the other if there was a spark between the elf and their fearless leader. So he brought wine. Hey he wasn't stupid, if the elf was going to talk, he would need wine. And lots of it. The elf did seem to have privacy issues and if he wanted to know the dirty details; a drunken elf would be better for his elf.

He got to the door and he heard a smash behind the door. Varric went into sneak mode and hid to the shadows and listened to the noises upstairs, as he snuck into the building.

"Fenris, I told you; it's not a big deal." He heard Hawke concerned voice from the bed room and his curiosity got the better of him, as he edged silently closer up the stairs.

"You went to the Abomination by yourself; and he basically told you we are arguing over you?" Fenris growled and Varric swallowed, if he was on the receiving end of that tone, he would be scared shitless.

"Last I checked flirting, didn't amount to a relationship. What happened to taking this slow?" Hawke grumbled loudly.

"It doesn't, and we should. But the Abomination is trying to get in your head."

"Fenris you are over reacting. Anders is not as bad as you make him out to be. So calm down."

"Calm down? Hawke he is a mage, they are all evil."

"So Bethany was evil?"

"If she was, the Circle saved you."

A large slap sound made Varric look through the door and see Fenris with his head turned to the side and a large red mark appearing on his cheek.

Uh oh

* * *

Fenris turned his head slowly back to face Hawke.

She slapped him.

His green eyes watched her intently before he glared viciously at her. Fenris began to glow softly as his breath became laboured. The last person to slap him was Danarius and he growled dangerously.

"You shouldn't have done that." Fenris said darkly, but Hawke glared back defiantly at her.

"Well I did, so what are you going to do about it?" Hawke almost yelled. Her blue eyes were aflame with anger and Fenris' markings glowed brightly.

Fenris suddenly shoved Hawke back against the wall with a growl. Hawke grunted as her head hit the wall painfully. She looked at Fenris with fear in her eyes as he drew his hand back.

"Fenris - " Hawke stopped as his hand clasped around her heart. Hawke's eyes widened as they looked into his angry olive eyes. His eyes softened as they looked down at his hand through her chest. Hawke coughed and smiled suddenly.

"Maker Fenris, if you wanted to get under my armour, you could have just asked."

He withdrew his hand immediately and watched her gasp for air. Fenris looked down and saw some blood on his gauntlet and swallowed.

"Hawke… I…" Fenris stopped before she placed her hand over his mouth.

"You're an idiot. I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you." Hawke smiled before she kissed her hand above his lips. She pulled back and smiled at the shock and confusion on his face. "I see you need some time by yourself. I'll talk to you later. You may also want to deal with Varric there." Hawke gestured to where the dwarf was hiding before she walked past, as calm as ever from the building.

Varric revealed himself from the shadow and looked at a confused, angry and possibly aroused elf. Varric grinned before he laughed awkwardly.

"Well; Rivanni told me there was something between you two. I had suspected it but that was something."

"What… did she…?" Fenris muttered before Varric waltzed in and sat on the chair, watching the awestruck elf.

"Hawke is definitely interested in you. I thought she was going to kill you after you put your hand through you; not nearly kiss you." Varric tossed the bottle of wine at Fenris, who caught it, still not taking his eyes from the door. "So elf; are you just going to sit and stare at the door, or are we going to discuss how to woo Hawke?"

"Woo Hawke?" Fenris glanced at the Dwarf who smiled.

"She's still a lady, elf. Give her flowers, jewellery, write her a poem. You know? That mushy, whiney stuff women seem to like."

"… What?"

Varric laughed heartily at Fenris before he smiled.

"Maker; this will be fun."

* * *

**Thanks please review! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Years In Between 5**

**Thanks again for all the nice words, you guys are awesome**

* * *

Hawke placed her hand on her frantic heart as she left Fenris' mansion, leaning against the door.

Wow… he was really close to killing her. That anger and power in his eyes was almost terrifying.

Is it wrong that she was actually aroused by that?

Fenris was just so powerful there; she had never seen him like that. The power and dominance that was in his eyes, was simply amazing. It was just… hot. Hawke chuckled and thought that she really needed to hang around less crazy people. She sighed before she walked down the stairs from the Hightown estate past the Chantry.

She saw that man who had hired her for that assassination job, standing at the Chanters board. Sebastian, she remembered, with a smile. She walked past and he looked at her, as if recognising her. Hawke winked playfully at him and saw a shocked look cross his face, before she laughed and made her way out of the Chantry grounds, towards the Viscount's Keep.

The walk to the Guards office seemed longer than normal as she fought to calm the feelings of terror and excitement in her mind about a certain Tevinter elf. Hawke walked down the stairs to the Barracks with a smile as she recognised Guardsman Donnic. She nodded her greetings at him before glancing around for her favourite guard. Hawke looked in the door of the Captain's office and smiled as she saw a slightly awestruck Aveline looking through the books on the shelf.

"Aveine!" Hawke sang as the warrior looked up.

"Hawke, what do you need?" Aveline smiled as she walked in, stopping to spin on her foot.

"Nothing much; just fancied a chat. Definitely a nice office, you think you could get me one?" Hawke smiled as Aveline laughed.

"And why would you need an office?"

"So I can have a place to create and plan my despicable schemes." Hawke grinned evilly, rubbing her hands together as Aveline scoffed.

"And the Barracks would be the place to do that?"

"Hey; I can do a lot worse. Besides who would suspect that all the evil on goings of Kirkwall would be operated from the Barracks?"

"Jevan did it."

Hawke paused thoughtfully for a moment.

"Who would suspect it again?"

"What do you need Hawke?" Aveline laughed gently and Hawke shrugged,

"I just wanted to see what's going on with my favourite guard," She smiled sweetly, "So; any rumours I should be worried about? Any noble deserves a punishment? Cause you can trust me with that stuff."

"One of these days Hawke, someone is going to think you're serious," Aveline sighed

"I could be,"

"Hawke, is that blood on your chest plate?" Aveline asked with a worried tone as Hawke sighed.

"If I tell you, you can't freak; alright?" Hawke said as the guard raised an eyebrow,

"I promise; so what happened?"

"Well, I was at Fenris' mansion, and…" Hawke stopped as she saw Aveline smile knowingly at her. "What is that face for?"

"You were with Fenris again? Maker Hawke, if you're going to sleep with him do it already."

"Aveline!" Hawke gasped as the warrior laughed.

"If you two do it next summer then I win."

"You're all betting on us?" Hawke watched her, awestruck.

"Not all; Anders is still convinced he can get you. And Isabela hasn't fully given up yet; but we do have a pot so far."

"That's it; I'm out of here." Hawke turned as Aveline laughed,

"Fine; what happened at Fenris' mansion?" Hawke sighed before she sat on the desk next to her friend.

"Well; I was ment to help out Anders this morning at his clinic. You know, help clean, get a few things, just a usual day. He started to talk to me about how he and Fenris argued over me; did you know that?" Hawke asked awestruck.

"No, you don't say." Aveline replied in a monotonous voice.

"Very funny; but I didn't know, so I kinda freaked and got out of there. I ended up walking to Hightown and Fenris' mansion. We spoke and then we argued and I slapped him for saying Bethany belongs in the Circle, and I slapped him. He then did that weird glowing thing and stuck his hand through my chest."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm good, shocked if I'm honest. But it was sort of a turn on." Hawke turned to face a dumbfounded Aveline.

"He almost killed you; and you find that arousing?"

"I know it sounds strange; but I've never seen that dominance in him before. It was… just sexy," Hawke smiled as Aveline rolled her eyes.

"Maker's breath; you're a piece of work." Aveline sighed and Hawke laughed.

"I know; anyway are you busy? I want to see if we can find the Red Iron base. I need to find Meeran."

* * *

"I am not having this discussion with you," Fenris grumbled to a mirthful Varric and Isabela, who had somehow invaded his home.

"Oh come on; Hawke told me," Isabela groaned as Fenris eyes widened.

"Hawke told you?"

"Most of what happened because I walk all the way around Kirkwall to here, and find out that there was almost a major fight! I demand details," The pirate crossed her arms as Varric chuckled.

"Elf; you basically need to find a way to get into Hawke's bed… Now what do you think she likes?"

"Both of you get out." Fenris growled as he paced in front of the fire. He just needed to think. If Hawke hadn't put her hand over his mouth she would have kissed him. Hawke would have kissed HIM! Fenris! The former slave! His head was spinning with questions, worries, desires. Fenris rubbed his temples and looked back at the grinning rogues.

"If you want I can tell you a few things that would help. For example; get Hawke wasted, she is a slutty drunk and if you say the right thing, she'll be on her knees in a second." Varric laughed, overstating the effect alcohol had on their leader.

"Why would she be on her knees?" Fenris raised a black eyebrow as Varric and Isabela laughed.

"Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks; does he really not get that?" Varric laughed and Isabela grinned.

"Well you see; when a woman, or in some cases a man, gets on their knees it's either because they are going to-"

"Rivanni; don't bother. He might either kill you for explaining it, or not get it." Varric shrugged.

"You're just as bad as Merrill, aren't you?"

"Out" Fenris pointed to the door and the rogues exited laughing.

He really should invest in some locks.

Fenris made sure the door was closed before he went back upstairs and watched the fire. He sighed as he realised how close he had actually came to killing Hawke. It was still early morning; so he had to find a way to get her out of his mind; at least for a few hours. Fenris picked up his great sword and exited the mansion. He watched the morning sun appear over the Chantry and continued to think of Hawke. Just everything about her seemed so wonderfully unusual.

The way her voice could spark things and feelings inside him he had never felt before. Perhaps a long walk, away from Kirkwall would clear his head.

"Fenris!" He looked up and scowled as Isabela, and Varric waved at him from the stairs of the Keep, where they were talking to the wonderful cause of his problems: Hawke.

She waved at him, and he couldn't help but go over.

"Fenris," Hawke smiled at him,

"Hawke," he said simply

"Just kiss already," Isabela narrowly missed the spare dagger Hawke flung her way with a glare, "Maker, you two are difficult,"

"I was going to ask you if you want to come with me to Darktown," Hawke rolled her eyes before returning he gaze to Fenris.

"Darktown?" Fenris looked carefully at her.

"Well I need to get Anders first and then we go to the Red Iron's hideout there." Hawke shrugged at him.

"Who would be coming?" Fenris glared at Varric and Isabela, who were giggling softly.

"I would prefer if it were you, Anders and Merrill. I don't want these two buggers near me," Hawke gestured to the disappointed rogues behind her.

"Hawke! Please we need more material,"

"Material?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at them.

"Yeah; he need's material for his book's and I need something to keep me warm at night; if you know what I mean." Isabela wiggled her eyebrows up and down at them.

"And with that image, we'll be going," Hawke walked down the stairs, past Fenris who followed readily, before sending a dirty glare in the direction of Varric and Isabela.

"Those two are terrible;" Hawke laughed, shaking her head softly.

"Personally; I think you need to find better company." Fenris smiled as she raised an eyebrow.

"I happen to like the majority of the company I keep. Most of them are alright; but they all tend to go a little psycho every now and then." Hawke chuckled and Fenris sighed as they crossed the bridge into the Lowtown Bazar,

"I don't really know what came over me there Hawke. I'm sorry."

"Fenris, it's okay, really. I slapped you and I forgot about your 'no touching' rule. I shouldn't have done that, so I'm sorry." Hawke smiled softly at him.

"I… we both should try and move past this. We both tend to overreact at times." Fenris shrugged.

"Overreact? Us? Hardly?" Hawke scoffed as they entered the Alienage. Fenirs rolled his eyes before Hawke knocked on the door to Merrill's house. The door creaked open and Merrill smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hawke! How are you? Would you like to come in? Or are we going out? Did you say that we were and I forgot again? I'm so sorry, I thought after I did that last time I would remember, but I forgot again. I'm sorry," Merrill blathered around and Hawke felt herself growing flustered just listening to the elf.

"Merrill! Calm down, no we didn't. We just came to go find out more about Bethany and who sold her out. Fen and I are heading to Darktown to get Anders before we take them on. Would you like to come?" Hawke asked gently,

"Oh I would love to come; I never get a chance to work with Fenris and Anders that often; I think it's because Fenris doesn't like me." Merrill squeaked as Fenris glared at her.

"I'm watching you witch," Fenris growled and Hawke laughed.

"Don't worry, Fen is harmless. He's just a bit grumpy today," Hawke laughed as she ignored the intensity of the glare Fenris sent to her.

"My name is not Fen. It is Fenris; and you should be quiet." Fenris glared at her and Hawke laughed, sending him a wink over her shoulder.

"Oh hush,"

"Anyway Merrill are you coming?" Hawke smiled at the shy Dales who nodded.

"I would love to go Hawke," Merrill closed the door behind her as the group made their way to Darktown. The walk was fairly silent ant they reached the clinic sooner than she expected. Hawke sighed before she opened the door to his clinic,

"Anders?" The mage looked up from one of his tomes, wide eyed.

"Hawke… what are you doing here?" He stood up as she approached, before he glared as he caught sight of Fenris.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come with us to the Red Irons hideout down here. It would mean a lot if you did," Hawke gave him a soft smile and Anders sighed.

"I'm not sure Hawke…"

"Please? I want to make it up to you for bailing earlier," Hawke smiled and Anders sighed.

"Fine; where are they?" The mage smiled as Hawke grinned.

"The last I heard they were in an underground tavern; I was once there with Athenril. So I know how to get there; but the Red Iron aren't the friendliest bunch in Thedas." Hawke sighed as she led them over to a passageway, just past the abandoned mines.

"We're going into the sewers? Isn't there another way?" Merrill asked as Hawke pulled open the hatch.

"Well we could fly in; but the tavern doesn't have windows." Hawke jumped down and glanced around. "Clear," Fenris jumped down after her and Anders followed. They looked up at a worried Merrll.

"But how do we get back up? It doesn't look safe; I could hurt myself before the battle starts. Just like the time I slipped on that spilled drink in the Hanged Man, and then that fight broke out." Merrill muttered and Hawke chuckled.

"It's ok Merrill. I'll catch you." Hawke extended her arms and watched the nervous Dale. Merrill sighed then jumped down and Hawke caught her with a grunt. "Maker's breath what are you eating? Rock Wraiths? You may be small but you weigh more than a dragonling." Hawke sat Merrill down and the elf blushed.

"I'm not that heavy!" Merrill blushed and Hawke laughed.

Anders lit a small flame on his staff as they walked down the darkened sewers. Hawke glanced around in case of any surprises. Fenris heard the occasional movement or drunk, emptying their stomachs; but nothing that could cause them any harm. The winding passageways of the sewers seemed endless as Fenris kept his keen elven eyes aware for anything before they came across a barrier. Well… not a barrier per say…

More like a drop.

A large drop.

A very large drop.

Fenris looked over the edge and wondered when the sewers had these bridges over them. It looked like there was a bridge; but it was for some reason; on its side, not allowing for anyone to cross. Strange; but definitely a way to deter the unknown. Hawke looked over and smiled.

"I see the lever; it's a draw bridge, apparently you get them in Orlais. Funny people, Orlesians."

"That's all very good; but how do we get across?" Anders crossed his arms and Hawke smiled before she unstrapped her daggers.

"Hold these," She shoved them into a fumbling Merrill's hands.

"Hawke, what are you doing?" Fenris asked concerned as she grew closer to the edge.

"This,"

Hawke jumped suddenly and Fenris moved to grab her; he stopped as he saw her foot had landed on a small piece of wood stuck in the wall. She regained her balance on the small item before stretching across to find another. Hawke moved slowly across the large gap, towards the other side and Fenris allowed himself a sigh of relief as she reached the other side safely. Hawke pulled the lever down and smiled brilliantly at them as the bridge was raised and locked in with a loud clang.

"See, not so bad." Hawke smiled as she took her daggers back from Merrill and walked down the hallway lit by the occasional torch, scattered along the stone walls. Fenris heard music ahead as they approached a door. The wood was beginning to rot from the damp, and he could hear the laughter behind it. Hawke turned and nodded to him, before she opened the door.

The chattering silenced as Hawke entered with her companions. The blood stained tables were mostly abandoned and the taverns few lamps were flickering. There were a total of eight mercenaries around the small tavern, and Meeran sat in the centre. He looked up and glared when he recognised Hawke, and Fenris felt himself twitching for his sword at the look he gave her.

"Hawke, well isn't this a surprise. What do you want?" Meeran glared at Hawke who glared right back at him.

"You know why I'm here," Hawke said simply as he raised an eyebrow.

"Do I? I heard you stopped working with Athenril and wen tot the Deep Roads, and that sister of yours was take to the Circle; shame but you know the rules with mages." Meeran leered at her and Hawke glared at him.

"I know. And I want to know; did you turn her over to the Templars?"

"No; but I should have. In fact I should turn your friends over to the Circle. Might make a good profit"

"That a threat?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as he stood

"Might be; but I think if you and I come to a certain arrangement, I could be convinced look the other way." Meeran smiled darkly and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Say another word and you die," Hawke glared

"Now that's not very nice, I'm giving you a chance to personally apologise for breaking in to our meeting place, and for refusing our offer when we met." Meeran got a dagger into his arm and the fighting began.

Anders flung a stone fist at one of the men, flinging him across the room knocking over several tables. Hawke back stabbed Meeran, but was thrown back by a larger warrior, who hit her with his shield. Fenris ghosted across the room and pulled Hawke up by her forearm. He met her eyes and she nodded.

Hawke grabbed his forearm and he pulled her over his back, so she kicked the warrior in the face before dropping a combustion grenade. Merrill put up a shield over them all and watched as the few still alive burned in the flames. Hawke stood still as she saw the flames caress Meeran's face, before she flung a dagger and hit him in between his eyes. As his eyes grew dark, the flames died and Merrill dropped the shield.

Hawke pulled her two daggers from Meeran's body and Fenris stood beside her.

"How many of them do you actually have?" Fenris chuckled softly.

"I have a few hidden here and there," Hawke smirked at him, "You're welcome to try and find them."

"I might have to try," Fenris raised an eyebrow playfully before she stood up straight and looked around.

"Anders, Merrill, you okay?" Hawke called over to the mages who walked over calmly.

"Yeah I'm good; I have to say though, when I thought of this morning I didn't expect to be dragged through the sewers before breakfast." Anders laughed and Hawke groaned.

"Breakfast, I was meant to go to the market and get mother some things. Food is on me guys," Hawke laughed softly.

"I would love that Hawke, but I wanted to work on my mirror some more," Merrill smiled and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure Merrill; you know I'm right around the corner," Hawke said calmly.

"I know"

"Well gentlemen it looks like it's just us." Hawke shrugged and Anders glared at Fenris.

"I'm fine with that." Anders said calmly and Fenris shrugged.

"Lead the way Hawke."

* * *

Breakfast was awkward.

And that was probably the biggest understatement she had ever made in her life.

And her mother was no help.

"So, which one of you is courting my daughter?"

"Mother!" Hawke glared at her mother, before flinging a towel in the direction of her laughing Uncle.

"I'm just curious about the company you keep. You're a mage correct Anders?" Leandra asked, ignoring the look of fury her daughter was giving her.

"I am indeed. I'm also a Grey Warden."

"A Grey Warden? Shouldn't you be off fighting Darkspawn?" Gamlen laughed

"Probably, but I wasn't the best recruit." He shrugged with a smile.

"And is it Fenris? I understand you're from Tevinter?" Leandra smiled at the obviously uncomfortable elf.

"Yes."

"… It must be lovely there this time of year."

"Possibly."

"So… nice weather we're having. Very… weather like…" Gamlen began and Hawke rolled her eyes.

Like I said:

Awkward.

"Oh, dear I meant to say, Ser Cullen was here earlier, he said he wanted to speak with you."

"Cullen? Did he say what he wanted?" Hawke asked carefully as her mother shrugged.

"No, just that he needed to talk to you,"

"Well this will be fun." She rubbed her temples softly.

"Oh, speaking of Templars; I just remembered neither of you have heard the story of how she locked the Templars in Lothering out of the Chantry," Leandra rolled her eyes as Hawke glared at her.

"Really? Do tell." Fenris smiled and sat comfortably in his seat,

"That does sound interesting. After this would you mind retelling it to the patrons at the Hanged Man?" Anders smiled and Hawke sighed.

"I hate you all,"

* * *

**Thanks again, please review xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Years In Between 6**

**Thank you again for all the reviews!**

**BioWare owns everything :P**

**The lucky bastards….**

* * *

Apparently Hawke was a popular woman.

Well she would have to be; if a Templar had a thing for her.

Yes, Cullen had a crush Hawke.

Hawke was talking to Cullen, by herself in the Gallows. She had to get out of there after Anders and Fenris took her mother and Gamlen to the Hanged Man; where _everyone_ was probably hearing about the time she trapped a Revered mother in a bear trap she left for Carver outside the Chantry. Hawke rolled her eyes before walking to the Gallows and meeting Cullen, who was obviously trying to sway her into a more open acceptance of the Templar Order.

"Is everything alright with Bethany, Ser Cullen?" Hawke asked calmly and he nodded.

"She has settled well. Again; I was disappointed to hear that you were hiding illegal mages, while helping the Order. But since she gave herself over willingly, it appears it worked out for the better." Cullen shrugged.

"I guess so. I tried so hard to Keep Bethany safe from the Circle; but I'm starting to think it's what she needs." Hawke sighed, before pushing her hair from her face. "I don't suppose you could tell me who tipped you off?"

"Serah Hawke, you know better than to ask that. Even if I could tell you; the report was not made to me. A Templar recruit reported it from a source." Cullen shrugged gently.

"But what is the issue you needed to speak to me about? I assume you would not seek help from outside the Order unless it's a delicate matter." Hawke raised an eyebrow at the Templar who nodded softly.

"Well… I was…" Cullen cleared his throat, as several Templars walked past "Forgive me; I am forgetting my duty to the Order. I should not trouble you with personal matters."

"Oh? I love to help, what do you need?" Hawke smiled as he glanced away.

"No, it is better if I don't say,"

"Is it a girl? It _is _a girl! Who is she?" Hawke laughed

"Please excuse me Serah; but I have many duties to attend too." Cullen muttered as he excused himself, retreating to the Gallows with a blush. Even she could see that he had a small crush on her. But it would pass; the Templar would remember his duty and forget his feelings.

She walked along to Sol's shop, examining the stock.

"Ah my favourite explorer! How can I help?" Sol smiled and Hawke laughed softly.

"I'm good Sol', you need anything in?"

"Actually; now that you mention it, I need this flower that grows up on Sundermount in the caverns. It is a blue flower with a red centre." Sol said.

"That seems unusual." Hawke raised an eyebrow

"It is; it's known as a Lyrium flower. It is said to have magical properties to increase health and stamina permanently." Sol smiled as Hawke grinned.

"Stamina, huh? You get a lot of requests for those types of potions and herbs?" Hawke laughed.

"More than I would like to admit," Sol sighed

"I'll look into it and get back to you," Hawke laughed before she turned and left the Gallows.

She stood in the docks and waited for the boat to come back. The city could afford lavish noble celebrations, and dramatic Templar displays; but they couldn't spare a couple of Sovereigns for another boat? As she waited on what seemed to be the slowest boat in the Free Marches, she thought of the elf that had captured her attention. Fenris was certainly a good warrior, and a good friend; did she really want to complicate that for a night or two.

But she would go to him tomorrow and talk everything out for certain.

"Hawke, what are you doing here?" she turned as she heard Varric's voice and smiled brightly.

"Varric; I was here to talk with Cullen. But what are you doing here?" Hawke smiled as the dwarf smiled.

"Well, I was here on personal request from the Knight Commander; to talk about the Antivan council member coming. She's a bit of a hard ass." Varric smiled as Hawke laughed loudly.

"I take it she wasn't too fond of your humour."

"No, I can't believe it either! She basically called me out to yell at me for not involving the Templars for security. 'Mages are always a threat', a little dramatic," Varric shrugged as he saw the boat coming in. "I saw Sunshine."

"Bethany? How is she?" Hawke asked concerned.

"She says she's fine. And she told me to give you this," He subtly slipped a letter into her hands.

"Are you now helping Anders in this justice for mages quest?" Hawke laughed and Varric rolled his eyes

"Blondie needs to cool down. Same with your Lord Broody-ness." Varric stepped onto the boat, and Hawke put the letter in her pocket.

"Fenris is hardly mine. We're just good friends; I don't know what you lot are all on about," Hawke smiled to herself as Varric scoffed.

"Just good friends, my ass. You two are just as bad as each other. With him being all reserved and intimidating and you being flirty and giving him that smile of yours," Varric laughed, watching as Hawke smiled knowingly to herself, "That is exactly the smile. You can get anyone to do anything for you when you give them that look."

"I'll need to remember that." Hawke chuckled listening to the gentle rock of the boat.

"You know it already Hawke. That is why the elf is head over heels for you're already,"

"He is not."

"Hawke; your blushing."

"I am not." She glared at the dwarf who chuckled. "If you two get it on after you get back the estate back I win."

The boat rocked as it pulled into the docks and Hawke and Varric hopped off, and made their way up to the Hanged Man.

"Do you all seriously have nothing better to do than talk about my love life?" Hawke laughed and Varric smiled before he opened to door to the tavern.

"Not a single thing."

Hawke wore a look of mortification as Isabela and Aveline were convincing her mother to tell more stories about her childhood. Dear Maker, she prayed they hadn't been told about the time she broke her foot, doing a dance with Bethany when they were five…

"… And they were on the roof dancing. We didn't even know how they got up there in the first place; but she was always like that. Finding trouble and dragging everyone else into it. After we yelled at them; she decided to jump down because she was convinced she was already the greatest rogue in Ferelden, if not Thedas; so she jumped and broke her foot in the process." Leandra said as laughter came around the tavern and Hawke gritted her teeth as she approached.

"Mother; what are you doing?"

"Oh hello pumpkin; I was just telling your friends about our life in Ferelden; they all seem rather interested." Leandra smiled innocently to her daughter.

"Wait; she calls you Pumpkin? That is adorable!" Aveline laughed.

"And it works; because your ginger!" Isabela fluffed Hawke's hair and she sighed.

"So everyone knows embarrassing stories about my childhood?"

"Yup," Aveline smiled.

"Pretty much," Laughed Anders

"Oh yes," Isabela grinned wickedly

"These will make a good story," Varric took out a notebook and sat beside her mother; wanting all the details.

Hawke glared around the table and noticed Fenris wasn't there. He probably went home; but she felt as if she had bothered him enough today. She could still make it to Sundermount and back by nightfall to get Sol's flower; but she would need a team.

"Anders, Aveline, Isabela; come on we're going to explore." Hawke glared at the disappointed faces and sighed at a reluctant pirate "That's an order soldier."

"Fine; where are we going?" Isabela stood with a sigh and Hawke smiled.

"Nowhere special; I need to get this plant for Sol up Sundermount, so if we move fast we will be back in the city before it gets too dark."

"I actually need some herbs up that route anyway. Could we search for them as well?" Anders asked with a grin.

"Sure, we should head out now then,"

"Bye Pumpkin!" Her mother called, and Hawke ignored her and the laughs from her team, walking out the door with a frown.

"Aww, are you upset Pumpkin?" Anders asked teasingly and Hawke glared at him.

"I don't give you all nicknames; so leave that one out."

"But it's so funny, Pumpkin Hawke. I think it works" Aveline laughed as they headed out the gates.

"That is not my name,"

"But you never tell anyone your first name, I want to know" Anders laughed and Hawke looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'll tell you when you're going to be screaming it; but for now come on."

And if that didn't shut them up nothing would.

* * *

Fenris was sitting in his mansion, drinking alone.

He needed to talk to Hawke.

He needed to tell Hawke… tell her what?

That he was a coward? That this all felt to fast too sudden? He responded to her flirting and he knew he was encouraging it, but he found that he couldn't help himself.

He wanted her.

He needed her.

Fenris scowled to himself and drank from the bottle. Almost empty. How many had he had since this morning? What time was it anyway? Everything was a blur and it was all Hawke's fault. Fenris found he was already infatuated with her; he hadn't even known her a full year, but there was just something about her.

His ears picked up a small creaking sound from the back door, and a muffled foot step. Then another. Then another. There were far too many to be just Hawke; but she always came through the front door. Fenris stood and grabbed his sword and watched the closed door. No matter how much he drunk; he was always able to stand and fight. The steps grew closer and he swore to himself as he heard a quiet whisper in Acranum.

_Hunters._

The door clattered open as three Tevinter hunters rushed in. Fenris swung his sword and decapitate one immediately, and narrowly missed the other two, who jumped out the way. One hunter screamed as she slung her shield at him; but Fenris blocked it with the side of his sword before he pushed and sent her to hit the back of the wall. The third hunter stood shakily, watching the head of his friend on the ground and his woozy companion by the wall.

"Slave; come with us back to your master. You… You can't win…" His voice broke and Fenris felt himself frown. Just a boy. This intruder was barely a man, and he was already a slaver. But he was a slaver. And slaver's deserve their fate. Fenris ghosted over and stuck his hand through his chest. The boy coughed up blood and Fenris glowered as his eyes went black and he collapsed onto the floor. He heard the slaver that he knocked against the wall stir, and he picked her up by the front of her armour and slammed her against the wall.

"Who sent you?" Fenris asked as the slaver swallowed.

"We… we weren't sent… we… we just wanted the reward." The slaver girl muttered.

"What reward?"

"Twenty five sovereigns to bring you in alive… please I just came to help feed my family… I never thought-"

"Are there other's in the Free Marches?"

"Others came a few weeks ago to see if they could find you… but there wasn't a trace. There was a rumour that you went into the Deep Roads; but no one would venture down there… That's all I know Messere; please I have a husband and a baby… I just want to go back to Tevinter." She cried, but Fenris scowled.

"I have no mercy for slavers." He tore her heart out and watched as her corpse fell to the ground.

He should have been far away by now.

He should have moved on long ago; after he knew Danarius wasn't here.

But he stayed.

He stayed for her.

Hawke.

It was her… it was her fault.

She was the only reason he stayed in Kirkwall. He owed her a debt and that was getting dangerous. And this… fire between them; it was too risky. He needed to go; to cut her out.

But he couldn't.

Fenris scowled and grabbed a full bottle of wine; downing half of it. He had to talk to her.

* * *

"This looks quite rare; how did Sol know about it?" Anders asked as Hawke carefully picked the lyrium flower from the small patch of grass by the cave wall.

"I don't know; he said he wanted to experiment with some new potions. Possibly a potion to increase your fighting ability," Hawke shrugged softly.

"Well hurry up Hawke. I'm bored!" Isabela moaned and Aveline sighed.

"You're always bored."

"That's because you all are boring. Captain Man hands won't do anything fun with me; Anders, you're too concerned about the plight of mages to have a little fun, and Hawke… your just a bore these days." Isabela groaned and Hawke stood up straight and faced her Rivanni friend.

"I'm a bore?" Hawke raised an eyebrow. "What about the time I let you into my wardrobe and you destroyed half my clothes?"

"There was barely anything there to destroy and what was there was just abominable! Even your underwear was boring!" The pirate glared and Hawke fumed.

"So you're the one who got rid of all my underwear! I didn't have any for a week!"

"Where was I at this point?" Anders laughed as Hawke rolled her eyes.

"It was actually the day we went to go fighting the dragon at the bone pit." Hawke sighed as he laughed.

"So that's why you didn't want me to heal you!" the mage laughed

"She didn't want all the men to know she didn't have any underwear on." Aveline smiled and Hawke sighed.

"Did you get all your herbs Anders?"

"I did; this is another story that Varric is going to love Pumpkin," Ander pinched Hawke's cheek playfully before the rogue shot him a violent glare, making him back away slowly.

"Uh oh," Aveline muttered.

"Now you've done it," Isabela stepped back.

"Don't. Ever. Pinch. My. Cheeks. Clear?" Hawke growled and Anders nodded quietly before she grinned widely, "Come on then; we should get back to Kirkwall,"

"What did I do?" A scared Anders asked Isabela.

"Hawke hates that she has a baby face. If you pinch her cheeks she should have hurt you. Be thankful you're still alive." The pirate said seriously as they made their way back to the city.

The sun had set long ago and the party ended up in the Hanged Man. Hawke clamed Anders down and listened to Varric's plans for the Antivan court member when he finally came in the next few days. Varric folded his cards and Hawke collected her winnings with a smile; suddenly the door to Varric's suite clattered open.

"Fenris! Maker, you gave me a heart attack," Hawke laughed before she saw the glare he gave her, "Fenris what's wrong?"

"I had a group of hunter's attack me today." Fenris said darkly and Hawke gasped.

"What, are you ok?"

"No, I am not ok. Because it is all your fault."

"My fault?" Hawke looked up at the furious elf with confusion.

"Yes, your fault. If I had moved on after we first cleared out the mansion I would not have been caught. And the bounty on my head has been increased since I have been seen around Kirkwall and the surrounding areas. So I must thank you for that." Fenris said and Hawke stood up and faced him, her concern growing into anger.

"Fenris; I hardly sent a letter to every slaver in Tevinter; telling them about you. You're bound to attract attention; you're not exactly inconspicuous." Hawke gestured to his armour and he growled menacingly.

"Oh, would you like me to be more discreet? Because just all of your other companions are so subtle," Fenris gestured to the party, sitting quietly around the table.

"Hey, I'm discreet." Isabela laughed; but stopped when she received a glare from Fenris. If a look could kill a person; then she'd be dead by now.

"Fenris; calm down. Are there other's near the city?"

"Not that I know of; but it doesn't matter Hawke. I am here because of you, I should have kept moving. I should have just left." Fenris shouted at her and Hawke snapped.

"Well I'm not stopping you."

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth quickly. "Fenris, I didn't mean-"

"Of course you did." Fenris glared and reached under his breast plate and grabbed the ring, tearing it from his neck. "Consider me gone," He flung the piece of jewellery on the ground as if it had burned him; before leaving the tavern, slamming the door behind him.

Hawke stood and looked at the ring for a second before she crouched down in the silent suite and picked up the ring. The protection rune in the centre had been smashed when he flung it to the ground and Hawke picked up the ring and the shattered rune.

"Hawke?" Anders asked carefully. The whole group was watching their leader, who was silent. "Hawke, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Hawke whispered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aveline asked softly before Hawke shook her head.

"No, I'm fine."

Hawke opened the door and made her way slowly up to Hightown; but stopped as she saw Fenris standing still on the bridge to the better part of the city. She walked up, carefuly to make a little noise so he would know she wasn't a threat. Hawke stopped just behind him and watched his back.

"Fenris I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I all but attacked you. Perhaps it is better if I go now." Fernis sighed, keeping his back to her.

"I don't want you to go Fenris. But if you want to leave; that's up to you." Hawke said quietly, hoping he would stay.

"I don't know what I want." Fenris turned back to her. "You are a good friend Hawke; but… I have… done many things. I can't tell you them now; I will one day, but not now. So I have to ask: why me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No," Fenris said as he turned to face her.

"Well, you challenge me, you don't always just agree with me on everything. You're a good friend; and I can't help but notice how handsome you are." Hawke smiled as she took a step closer to him.

"And why me? I have nothing to offer you. I am an escaped slave, and today just proved I won't have a proper freedom for a long time." Fenris said as he sighed, and looked up as the clouds cleared from the moon, whine shone bright on them.

"You're not a slave anymore Fenris. You're a man. Be a man and take what you want." Hawke said firmly as he towered over her.

"And if I want you?" Fenris said and his voice dropped deeper and Hawke smiled.

"Then take me"

* * *

**Cliffhanger MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Thanks again; please review :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Years in Between 7**

**I was tempted to wait for a month to put this up; but I know how annoying it can be.**

**So maybe this is just a teaser…**

**No it's real; thanks again for all the amazing reviews **

**And if this is the reaction I get to cliffhangers; I may just have to start doing more of the =)**

**BioWare still owns everything.**

* * *

"Then take me,"

Fenris placed his gauntleted finger over her lips and smiled. He leant down and kissed his thumb; and Hawke almost felt his lips on hers.

"See; isn't that frustrating when the object of your desires teases you, so deliciously." Fenris murmured darkly and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"I can see the frustration. So just kiss me," Hawke sighed softly and he smirked.

"Tempting. But I think if I can tease you into begging me like this, then I will win." Fenris chuckled darkly as she grinned.

"Then when will you kiss me? Kiss me and take me," Hawke saw his pupils dilate as he considered what she said.

"I will Hawke. Believe me; I will. And when I do, you will never have another." Fenirs cupped her face gently with a smile, "But for now; I think I shall just do this,"

Fenris bend down slightly and gently kissed her lips, only for a short second; but what a second it was. Hawke felt truly alive in that moment; as if he just lit a fire in her and she was dying to release it. It was just amazing. It was a gentle, but powerful kiss; he was testing the waters, but before Hawke could lean into the kiss; he pulled away teasingly. And Hawke looked up at him with a smile.

"That all I'm getting?"

"For now." Fenris smiled and took her hand, kissing it softly before he turned and headed back to his mansion.

Things just got a lot more interesting.

* * *

Fenris decided he had to leave Kirkwall for a few days.

Everyone in their team was sure whatever spark between Hawke and Fenris, was gone; but that was far from the truth. Even though they had fallen out; that one small kiss; barely more than a moment; was enough to keep Hawke waiting. A brush of the lips and that was it.

She was head over heels for that stupid elf.

It had been at least a week since Fenris left the city; but he promised he would return to her. Hawke was currently trying to control the grin from spreading on her face. The Antivan councillor was currently handing over the one hundred sovereigns to Varric with a smile.

"This is truly beautiful my friend; I am honoured that you would sell such an item of great historical importance and value to me," He smiled brightly and Varric laughed.

"It's our pleasure. I hope it treats you well."

"I'm sure it will my good dwarf." The Antivan stroked the staff affectionately before he handed it to one of his large bodyguards. "Well, unless there is any other treasure's I may take a gander at; that should be all."

Hawke looked at the pile of treasure on the table in Varric's suite and ran her eyes over it. There were certainly some pretty things, necklaces, earrings, rings, and a small black dagger. But Hawke really wanted that… she sighed and picked up the obsidian dagger with a silver hilt, and a small dwarven symbol crafted onto the blade.

"Do you like the look of this Messere?" Hawke held out the dagger carefully and the Antivan stroked his stubble thoughtfully before he took it from her hand. He started to run a finger along the edge carefully, but stopped halfway as his finger was cut. He smiled and looked at it.

"This is a valuable weapon my friends. I would wonder if I could take it off your hands." He spun the medium sized dagger in his hand with a smile, "What price would you agree on?"

Varric looked up to Hawke who shrugged softly. She was no merchant; but she knew how to negotiate a good price without offending. Varric thought carefully for a second before he smiled.

"Well, we found this dagger after my partner, Serah Hawke, pulled it out of the eye of a huge Rock Wraith. It was a hard battle, but she won that dagger through a hard work and determination; so I believe a fair price would be around about… eighteen sovereigns?" Varric said calmly and Hawke felt herself struggle not to raise an eyebrow at the story. She found that dagger after Anders had tripped over the hilt, just beside a pile of rubble. But Varric always made a story for everything.

"A Rock Wraith? I thought those were just legends," The Antivan said with wonder as Varric laughed.

"Believe me; so did we. But those bastards were hard to take down, but we did it."

"I'm very impressed, and that is a good price for an item wth such a strong story." The merchant laughed as he counted out the sovereigns. He gave the money to Hawke who smiled as he held the dagger affectionately before slipping it into his belt. "Now I believe I must go; less I spend my family's entire fortune, good day, Ser Dwarf," He shook Varric's hand firmly, "And a farewell my lady," He kissed Hawke's hand softly before he looked up at her, his deep brown eyes giving away mischief in them, "I hate to leave a woman of such beauty; but alas I am betrothed."

"You flatter me Messere; your betrothed is a lucky woman," Hawke smiled politely as he laughed.

"I wish you would tell her that my lady; but I must be off. Maker watch over you both." The Antivan left the tavern with a large smile plastered onto his face and his several bodyguards followed him silently. As the door to the Hanged Man closed Varric reached up to attempt to high five Hawke. It was more of a low five to her; but the sentiment was the same.

"We did it Hawke! Can you believe it! We just made one hundred and eighteen sovereigns in an hour! Now I know what the Courtesans in Antiva feeli like after a good days work." Varric laughed loudly and Hawke grinned.

"Except in this situation; we didn't have to whore ourselves out for this. That's fifty nine sovereigns each! Each Varric!" Hawke sang, dancing around the room in joy. "Can you believe this Varric? We can go back to the Deep Roads and get everything."

"This is going to be good Hawke. And thanks for the dagger; I know you wanted it." The dwarf smiled as she shrugged.

"If I wanted it I got the feeling I would have had to pay; just like everyone else."

"And don't you forget it," Varric smiled as Hawke laughed softly, neither of them noticed the suite door opening.

"We're rich Varric! I can finally buy back mother's home."

"And I can possibly pay off my tab" They laughed before a clearing of the throat made them turn around with relief.

"Elf! I haven't seen you in a week! Where did you go off to?" Varric smiled as he shrugged.

"I needed to do a little cleaning outside the city." Fenris said calmly.

"You went to get rid of those slaver's by yourself?" Varric asked with wonder.

"Yes, there was an entire camp of them two days north of the city."

"Were you hurt?" Hawke asked concerned and he met her eyes.

"I am unharmed. I believe we need to talk about what happened; in private if you would," Fenris held the door open with a stoic face and Hawke nodded.

"I'll be back later Varric. We should start to plan a new expedition when I return." Hawke smiled as he smirked.

"Of course Hawke," He nodded before Hawke and Fenris left and he sighed, still convinced that their relationship was dead.

How wrong he was…

* * *

"So how was the mission; you miss me?" Hawke sat on the bench in Fenris' mansion with a smile. Fenris tossed her over a bottle of wine before he moved to sit next to her.

"It was difficult; but I came out the victor. As for you… yes. You could say I missed your… company." Fenris chuckled lightly and Hawke smirked, before she bit her lip. Fenris knew she only did that when she was thinking of something that bothered her.

"So have you decided?"

"I have" He answered plainly.

"And?"

"I can't right now."

"Fair enough," Hawke shrugged and Fenris turned to look into her eyes, with such an intensity it made her feel weak.

"I cannot have a relationship with you now, my Hawke. This army of slavers just showed me that I need to be more aware of my surroundings. I just don't think I'm ready for a relationship right now. So that means I cannot be with you now," He took her hand and kissed it gently, "I will; but just not right now."

"I understand Fenris; so what's our story for our group?" Hawke smiled, "I was thinking we argued before we came to an agreement. Or do you have anything else in mind?"

"I was thinking along those lines as well. I'm sorry again Hawke." Fenris sighed before moving over to the other bench away from the temptation of touching her.

"Fenris I get it. Don't worry about it." Hawke smiled softly. "Varric and I are going back to the Deep Roads; would you like to come with me again? We won't be going for a few weeks though,"

"It does sound like an interesting way to spend my time." Fenris shrugged and Hawke opened the wine with a smile.

"But I need you to get on with Anders for the time we're down there. I need you both to be on full alert for any darkspawn. He's a Grey Warden; so he should be able to sense them. But you have sharper eyes and ears than him, so I need you." Hawke smiled softly before she took a swig.

"I understand. But have you been… seeing anyone since I left?" Fenris asked carefully.

"It's barely been a week; do you take me for Isabela?" Hawke laughed.

"No! No, you are nothing like Isabela. I only meant to ask." Fenris blushed

"You are adorable when you blush you know that? You're ear's get a hint of pink on them," Hawke laughed as he scowled at the ground. "And it's ok. Anders is trying his luck, since everyone is convinced we will never get together,"

"And you let him near you?" Fenris growled while Hawke shook her head,

"Not as close as you think. I keep it so I'm never with him alone, but he's a persistent bastard, I'll give him that;" Hawke laughed and Fenris gave a sigh of relief.

"But you are truly alright with us and… whatever this thing between us is?" Fenris raised an eyebrow as he asked her. Hawke smiled gently; it was that smile that he knew he would do anything to see.

"Honestly; I see something in you and… it's beautiful. The power, the chaos, the desire, it just does something to me. I know that I will wait as long as it takes for you. Because you're, you." Hawke smiled and Fenris stood up and walked over to her.

"Why are you making this so hard?" He cupped her face and gazed intensely to her eyes. "I just wanted to give myself time to prepare myself for a woman like you. And here you are, not even giving me a fair chance," Fenris gave her a half smile as he ran his thumb over her soft lips.

"I never said I was going to make it easy for you" Hawke giggled softly and he smiled.

"True; you should be careful though. I don't know if I can control myself around you."

"You don't have to,"

Fenris smirked before he pulled away and sat on a chair with a smile. "I do, as it appears you can't help but provoke me. You minx," Fenris chuckled and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Then I shouldn't take off my armour and dance on your lap then?" Hawke smiled as he pondered this for a second.

"You may certainly if you wish; but do not say you were not warned."

"I'll definitely remember that for later then,"

* * *

Something was not quite right.

No scrap that.

Something was downright wrong.

The elf and Hawke had that massive fight months ago in the tavern, and if Hawke got into a fight with you; you were lucky to either leave with your life or self-respect, never both. But here they were two months later, about to venture into the Deep Roads in two days' time, and celebrating the one year anniversary of the party officially being complete; and not a hint of tension between the two. It just didn't seem right.

As this evening signified the first year of the groups friendship a small party was held. So they sat laughing and drinking, reminiscing about the adventures that year had brought. A dragon in the Bone Pit, an expedition into the bowels of the earth, and a group of individuals who would have never met otherwise; all laughing and joking all because of one person.

Hawke.

Their fearless leader was passing out small presents to their group. She gave Daisy a staff carved in the Dalish style. She gave Blondie a pouch of rare herbs for medicines from Sol's shop. She gave Rivanni a gold ankle bracelet with rubies around the side. She gave Aveline a Ferelden necklace. And she gave Varric a leaher bound journal with a large eye on the cover, the symbol of the seeker, Hawke said it was for the truth about their adventures. Nothing more, nothing less.

And for the elf?

She gave him back the ring, with a new protection rune in place. Varric didn't know what that ring meant to them; but he placed the ring on a chain and put in under his armour, so it must have been important to them both. But it was still fishy…

The drinks were flowing and everyone was being civil, even Blondie and the elf were not at each other's throats… for now. So Varric was feeling curious.

"Hawke, not that I don't love my present; but seriously, you didn't have to," Varric smiled at their leader who sat down in between Rivanni and the Elf and shrugged softly.

"I wanted to give everyone a little something; just to show I appreciate you guys. You all drive me up the wall; but I kinda like you all… Mostly," Hawke grinned into her mug.

"Well aren't you lovely," Varric laughed as the rogue laughed, "But seriously Hawke, you didn't have to do this,"

"I know I didn't; but I wanted to," Hawke smiled as she shuffled the cards, "So who's up for a game of Wicked Grace? Let's see if I can win back your presents,"

"I have a better idea; how about Strip Wicked Grace?" Isabela grinned.

"No," chorused around the table much to the disappointment of the pirate

"Oh come on then! How about a truth or dare?" Isabela pouted

"Seems a little childish," Aveline shrugged

"Well I'm bored," She snatched the cards from a distracted Hawke with a grin, "And I have the cards; so let's play," Isabela dealt the cards and everyone looked at their cards, then nervously around the table.

"Since I dealt; you all have to be below my hand to be safe, if you have a hand that can beat the dealer you lose and have to answer truth or dare." Isabela grinned as she laid down her hand; two kings, a thief, the serpent and the rogue. A good hand; normally hard to beat, but not impossible. A sigh of relief gradually went round the table as everyone laid down their cards except from Merrill who was staring at them with confusion.

"Varric, is this good?" Merrill asked softly and Varric laughed loudly

"Normally oh yes. Now, oh no." The dwarf laughed as Merrill laid down her cards; a king, the witch, the staff and two golden warriors. "You never get a hand as good as that Daisy, but now you get it when you want to get as low as possible," Varric laughed loudly as Merrill blushed.

"Alright Merrill; truth or dare?" Isabela asked with a wicked grin.

"Um… Truth?" The Dale said, unsure of herself.

"Ok then; are you a virgin?"

"Isabela!" Hawke looked at the pirate in shock

"What? She chose truth and she has to answer. So Kitten; are you a virgin?" Isabela asked while Hawke rubbed her temples with a sigh.

"Yes…" Merrill said meekly for her seat as Isabela collected the cards again.

"See, not so hard. Alright, who's the next unlucky sod?"

The cards were dealt for a long while as stories of shame and embarrassment were told and giggled; and dares of the few brave enough to choose the option. Brave or stupid with the dare that were being suggested. Varric had taken the cards from the cheating pirate long ago, an dealt the cards again.

"Ok gang. Hand to beat," Varric laid down the almost perfect hand for a normal game of Wickied Grace. The King, the golden warrior, the witch, and two rogues. The only hand that could beat that was the king, the golden warrior, the witch, the rogue and the God. But the chance that someone got all those cards together was simply unheard –

"Aw shit! Of all the times I have played, I never get this hand. But I get it now?" Hawke fumed as she tossed down the hand and everyone burst out laughing. All the cards that could beat his hand were lying in a furiously thrown pile in front of the rogue.

"That is just amazing," Aveline laughed and Hawke sighed.

"Ok what do I do; tell of my evil schemes past? Kiss Isabela? What do you have in mind Varric?" Hawke smiled at the dwarf

"That depends on what you chose," Varric grinned.

"Truth." Hawke smiled before Varric grinned.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in Kirkwall?"

"Dare."

"You do! Who is it?" Isabela laughed and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"I said dare, so I'm sticking with that." Hawke blushed lightly.

"Fine. I dare you to tell us who you have a crush on in Kirkwall."

"You bastard,"

"Oh come on Hawke, who is he?" Aveline smiled and Hawke grinned.

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Is it a she?" Anders swallowed and Hawke laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm not answering." Hawke laughed and everyone moaned at her to do it.

"Perhaps you do not wish to say as you feel they are not going to return your feelings?" Fenris raised an eyebrow at the rogue playfully.

"Yeah Hawke, it's just a crush. We're not going to force you to marry them," Aveline smiled.

Hawke galred around the table giving Fenris an evil one before she bit the inside of her cheek.

"Cullen."

"What? A Templar?" Anders stood up outraged while Aveline and Isabela laughed.

"Yes a Templar. Cullen is sweet, and besides I wonder if those games about the Templar and the naughty mage are more fun if one of them is a Templar," Hawke laughed as Fenris spluttered out his ale while Anders and Varric looked at her in shock. But Hawke just laughed and they all soon joined her. And Varric smiled to himself.

Yup; something was definitely going on

* * *

**Thanks again!**

**I just made up the cards for Wicked Grace; so I could be completely wrong. Oh well **

**Please review! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Years**** in Between 8**

**Thanks again for all the reviews,**

**BioWare still own everything**

* * *

Hawke jumped up the back steps on Hightown with a grin on her face.

This was it.

They were going back to the Deep Roads. Anders, Varric and Fenirs had agreed to meet at Bartrand's former office in Hightown; where everything had truly begun for Hawke. She had given her mother some extra money until they got back; in around months' time, so she knew her family would be fine. She walked up the steps and was about to turn down Hightown, away from the Blooming Rose when a voice caught her off guard.

"Hawke; heard you've been busy,"

"Athenril! How are you?" Hawke shook the elven woman's hand with a smile,

"As good as I will be. I heard your sister was sent to the Templars. Sorry; she was a good kid." Athenril said softly and Hawke shook her head.

"I know; I've been trying to track down who could have sold her out; but I'm running out of people. Do you remember a girl named Allison who worked with us?"

"Allison? I remember her; you two never got along did you? She knew your sister was a mage right?" Athenril pondered.

"Not really; I think she might have had something to do with it. But I'm heading back to the Deep Roads so I can't follow it up. Don't suppose I could get you to look into it?" Hawke asked as the smuggler smiled.

"Sure I'll help; as long as the coin is good I shouldn't have a problem."

"You'll be paid a good amount; that I assure you. But your rule still stands," Hawke extended her hand and Athenril laughed.

"No product; no coin" Athenril shook Hawke's hand before she turned and went to her supplies.

Hawke walked along the streets of Hightown and revelled in the cool shadows the early morning sun was casting on the better part of the city. She saw the large Dwarven statue ahead and smiled when she saw her group gathered with the hirelings. Bohdan and Sandal had asked to come along, to help so Hawke was happy to let them come; she walked into the square and called over.

"Varric, get your lazy ass up!" She shouted to the dwarf who was sitting on a crate, polishing Bianca affectionately. He looked up and grinned at her before he answered.

"Hawke, about time. What were you doing?"

"Ran into an old friend," Hawke smiled as she reached them.

"Why is it that I always end up going back to the Deep Roads?" Anders asked with a sigh.

"Because you're a Grey Warden and I asked nicely," Hawke laughed and Anders chuckled softly.

"Did you get Bran to agree to wait?" Varric asked before she shrugged.

"Kinda, sorta."

" 'Kinda , Sota?' What does this mean?" Fenris came to a halt behind Hawke and she turned to face him with a smile.

"It means that he agreed to give me the estate; but I need to have the coin first. Are you ready?" Hawke raised a playful eyebrow at him as Varric and Anders started to gather the support. Fenirs smiled before he showed her the ring, on the chain around his neck with a smile.

"Whatever you need,"

Hawke smiled before she turned around and faced the group of tired hirelings, and sent a nod to Varric.

"Alright listen up!" Hawke called as attention was centred on her and Varric walked over to stand by his partner in crime, "This is going to be a long journey, and it won't be a walk in the park either," Hawke paced before the large group and watched the feelings of fear, wonder and confusion grow across the faces of the hired militia and workers. "The Deep Roads are going to be crawling with Darkspawn, so anyone who is afraid of seeing one or fighting one; this isn't the expedition for you. These men next to me have been there with me before, so if you have any questions talk to them. Anders is a Grey Warden so if he starts to panic, and cry like a little girl you know we're in trouble,"

A few chuckles went round the camp and Anders crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her, so she continued,

"Fenris is the elf here. He is an experienced swordsman and will be at the front clearing the way; treat him well and he will do the same. And don't worry; his bark is worse than his bite; so just ignore the glares like the one he's giving me. They won't kill you," She winked at a glowering Fenris with a smile, "And Varric is the other leader of this expedition. He knows what is what, so follow his instructions and you'll be fine. I'll say this again; anyone here could die or fall prey to the taint. So last chance to leave," Hawke looked around watching a few people shuffle uncomfortably, before one woman swore and stormed away from the sight. A few other's followed but not many.

"Anyone else?" She looked around then smiled, "Right then; let's move out!"

* * *

_Day 1,_

_We've reached the halfway point to the entrance for the Deep Roads. The men we hired are nervous about the prospects of going into a darkspawn infested hole; but I'm optimistic. I'm still convinced there is something between Hawke and the elf. Seriously; I can occasionally hear them chatting about random things, nothing of major importance, like the weather, what they will find, you know silly things._

_But it's the way they glance at each other occasionally. It's… I don't quite know the word; if you can believe that. She's sweet on the elf; that much is obvious. But they don't half try and hide it. She'll flirt with Blondie or one of the men checking her out; and the elf will act like it's nothing. But they can't fool me._

_They can certainly try; but they'll fail._

* * *

_Day 9,_

_We've reached the original collapse today. Hawke left me in charge while she, Blondie and elf scouted ahead with a hired sword, and killed the darkspawn on the way. And we managed to find a few Lyrium Veins carved into the rock. Blondie got a fair amount of potions from it; but not a lot so the Templar's might try and shut us down._

_There were a few monsters from the look of it as the young elf they took was shaking like nothing else. The blighter was terrified and it was rather hilarious. We managed to get a large pile of treasures stored away and Hawke caught someone trying to pocket some gems. He stuttered out an apology and Hawke told him off. Seriously; she tore that guy a new one, asking is this, what he thought an honourable job was, and then gave a speech and he cried apologising. But I wasn't allowed to introduce him to Bianca; but he got the message._

_She forgave the blighter and said if they want a good pay they do the work as good as they can. Hawke's a toughie at first but she'll come around._

_But we're almost at the place where Bartrand betrayed us…_

_My own brother…_

* * *

"Varric you alright?" Hawke placed a hand gently on the dwarf's shoulder. He closed his journal and looked up at the concerned human.

"I'm good; just writing my thoughts down." He shrugged.

"So no elaborate stories about how we might have saved the world by coming down here?" Hawke chuckled softly.

"Not just yet, but it's coming my dear Hawke;" Varric smiled before he turned and faced the smiling woman, "So… you and the elf…"

"Are friends," Hawke finished quickly and Varric raised an eyebrow.

"Really Hawke? Because I could swear I saw him kissing your hand," Varric grinned as Hawke blushed gently,

"When did you see that?"

"I didn't but you just confirmed it," Varric grinned as she fumed.

"You bastard;" Hawke made to kick him but the dwarf hopped out the way.

"So tell me Hawke; is he good in bed? I wonder how everyone in Kirkwall would react to this story," Varric laughed at the rogue, who started chasing the dwarf round the camp.

"Varric; get your ass back her so I can kick it," Hawke laughed as he slid through the camp. Some guards looked up at the commotion; but the majority didn't bother, already used to the commotion the leaders of the expedition could cause. Varric ran past Fenris who was standing behind a pillar, he raised an eyebrow at the uproar. He stepped out and glanced at the running dwarf and felt Hawke run into the back of him with a thud. He turned so he landed on his back and gave a grunt as she landed on top of him.

"Maker Fenris, I'm sorry," Hawke looked down at Fenris; and noticed that she was basically lying on top of him. He chuckled softly, but otherwise did not move.

"It's fine Hawke. Are you alright?" Fenris asked and Hawke smiled.

"I wasn't the one body slammed by a woman," Hawke laughed before she made to sit up, but he stopped her, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Fenris?"

"Maker preserve me," Fenris whispered before he moved closer to her lips, he was just close enough to kiss -

"Ha I knew it!" Varric laughed and Hawke glared up at the dwarf.

"Varric you are dead;" Hawke scrambled off Fenris and chased the dwarf down the cavern; leaving a confused and frustrated Fenris staring at them from the floor.

"What a woman…"

Varric slipped down a small passageway with a smile as he heard Hawke slip and fall. He turned around and laughed as she rubbed her sore ass and glared at him. Her eyes suddenly widened as she looked behind him. Varric raised an eyebrow at her,

"Varric; don't make any sudden movements," Hawke said very quietly and Varric scoffed.

"Please Hawke; I'm not about to fall for that!" Varric turned around and bumped into a large rock. He put his hand on the rock to steady it before he really felt the rock. Stone's didn't usually feel scaly…

But in this situation he prayed that they did.

Varric looked up to see a large ogre looking down at him for a moment. The ogre roared loudly and Varric scrambled back, he reached for Bianca but remembered he had left his bolts by his bedside; so he had his crossbow but no ammunition. Hawke withdrew her daggers and pulled the dwarf back.

"Varric get Fenris and Anders! I'll keep it busy!" Hawke shouted before she charged at the ogre with a shout. The dwarf ran back to the came as fast as he could while his eyes frantically searched for the mage and the warrior. He caught sight of them by the supplies having an argument when he ran and stopped just before them.

"Varric; what's wrong? Anders asked as the dwarf struggled for breath.

"Need…. You two… help… oh Maker" Varric sighed as he caught him breath, and other workers gathered round to see what the dwarf was running for. "Ogre… Hawke…"

He didn't have to say any more than that; then Fenris was running with Anders down the direction the dwarf had come from. They reached the passageway with the curious workers in perfect time to see Hawke jump the ogre, knocking it back before sticking her daggers in its eyes. The creature roared and died and Hawke took her daggers from its face. She wiped the creature's blood from her daggers and turned to face a shocked crowd. Hawke smiled before she wiped the smudge of blood from her face.

"A bit late Varric; you need more exercise if it takes you that long" Hawke laughed before jumping down from the corpse.

"Hawke, do you need healing?" Anders asked in awe before the rogue laughed.

"I'm fine, but I'm dying to see where this tunnel leads; anyone want to come?"

"You are definitely something," Fenris walked to her side and looked down the passageway, "We didn't come down here last time did we?"

"Nope; so come on guys let's go!"

* * *

_Day 26,_

_After I had run into that ogre we created a new buddy scheme. I've been with both blondie and the elf, but I haven't been Hawke's partner yet. Probably because they would tear each other apart if we put them together. Hawke told me off for trying to out her and the elf's relationship, so I made her spill the beans in exchange for a silent dwarf. Turns out; the elf and her had some pretty steamy moments between them. She even said he was sweet._

_The elf sweet…_

_Never thought I'd hear that._

_But he won't talk to me either, apparently neither of them is ready for a public relationship so they just want some time to work things out. I personally don't see why they just don't just hump it out and see what happens. But apparently that's not for them._

_We've hit the heart of the Deep Roads and set up a main camp there; there were a few darkspawn but nowhere near as many as we first encountered. And we've cleared out half of this place. Hope I don't have to come back here; but I get the feeling we will._

_We will._

* * *

Hawke sat watch by the north end of the camp; she knew there were two guards at the south end so they should be fine for the night. One tended to lose track of the time down here. Never knowing whether it's day or night, how the others were doing, if Athenril had got any leads yet. She sighed softly before she continued to gaze across the stone cavern. Since she had killed the ogre single handily she noticed that some of the workers were looking at her differently. She wasn't just Ferelden, or some bitch too big for her boots wanting to make a cheap profit.

She was a warrior.

She was a woman.

She saw the way some of them men looked at her. But that was probably down to the fact none of them had seen a woman in several weeks, and the few women that were here were not the most likely to have a quick tumble in the dark. Hawke stretched her back before she heard a slight movement behind her; she grabbed her daggers and pointed them in the direction of the sound before she saw it was Fenris.

"Hey," She lowered her daggers.

"You lower your weapon and yet I could be a threat,"

"Are you a threat?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as he smiled,

"Not in this case; but the point remains," Fenris smiled as he walked to her side.

"I'll keep that in mind," hawke smiled as she looked around the cavern "We've just got to clear out the chamber where we fought the Rock Wraith and then we head home," Hawke smiled softly and he nodded.

"Not long now," Fenris mused as they both looked carefully at the cavern. This was where they met the demon, "I found that last time I was here I was pondering something; and it seems I am doomed to ponder it still,"

"What was it?" Hawke looked at Fenris; who was watching her with his half smirk.

"You," Fenris smiled and Hawke felt herself blush softly, "I originally wondered, who was with this strange woman; who barged her way into my life. And why could I not stop thinking of her? The first question has been answered but the second one still remains' but the answer keeps escaping me. Perhaps if I come here a third time, it will have been resolved by then."

"If you want I can help you figure it out," Hawke took a timid step towards him as he smiled.

"That so?" Fenris raised an eyebrow, "And how would you do that?"

"Well, we could figure that out together. Find out what situations you keep thinking of me in; then see if we can arrange that" Hawke smiled as he chuckled.

"Tempting, truly. But I still stand that you must give priority to your family; put down roots."

"Screw that Fenris I want you," Hawke sighed as she saw the turmoil cross his face "Look, I'm sorry I know you need-"

Fenris' soft lips slammed themselves onto hers as she was pushed against the cold, hard wall of the cave. His lips were hot and strong, against her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fenris' tongue teased her bottom lip and she opened her mouth more than willingly to him. Fenris pushed his tongue in her mouth and Hawke could taste a hint on lyrium on him. She finally understood why the Templars craved the stuff.

But Hawke had a feeling it wasn't the lyrium she was addicted too.

Fenris tightened his grip around her waist as he pushed his hard body into hers almost crushing her against the hard stone. He pulled away and kissed the parts of her neck her armour would allow him access too. After he had showered her neck in kisses; he ran his pointed tongue along her frantic pulse, nipping it slightly; not hard enough to leave a mark, but just so she could feel it. Hawke let out a moan and she watched as Fenris stood up and met her eye level. His green eyes were filled with desire and Hawk felt her legs go weak at the power in them.

"You have to be the most infuriating woman in Thedas," Fenris growled before he stepped away and returned to the camp.

Hawke placed a hand over her heart and stood still for a few seconds waiting for the wild beat to slow. After a few moments she placed a tender finger on her bruised lips. His kiss was hard and powerful. But it had been the most amazing feeling she ever had. Hawke smiled to herself and sat down on one of the larger rocks and went back to watching; still struggling to put the elf with the lyrium lips from her mind.

* * *

_Day 32,_

_Maker I'm sick of this shit hole. I just want to get back to my bed and have a good meal and a pint… though I doubt the Hanged Man is the place for those things. We've roughly got back to where we first fought the dragon. The moving is slow due to the treasure we're carrying and the darkspawn. There seems to be more and more coming, so we now have several guards around the camp instead of just a few._

_Oh and before I forget; the blighters who thought we made the Rock Wraith's up, they can't say that anymore. Several of them were gathered in the passageway out; but we took them out without too much hassle. One worker tried to grab some gold and make a run for it; he came across the darkspawn and didn't make it. Hawke arranged a small funeral for the guy; don't know why she bothered though; not a lot of people were too interested._

_But a few were; apparently the guy's sister was pregnant and he just wanted to give her a good chance. Hawke said she would give his pay to his sister in person; but wouldn't tell her he died running. She's good; our Hawke._

_Anyway I've been rather busy calculating what we should earn from this haul, about one hundred each after the workers and expenses are paid. That's AFTER! But I digress; since I've been busy, I didn't even notice Hawke was starting to flirt with Blondie. Either; she and the elf had a fight or she is trying to throw me off the trail…_

_Hawke's a sneaky bitch I'll give her that; but she know me. I am Varric Tethras; nothing is kept from me for very long…_

* * *

"Thank the Maker!" Hawke laughed as they caught sight of the entrance to the Deep Roads. She practically ran to the entrance as the sighs of relief and laughs of joy. The sun shone bright and many of them cringed at the sudden burst of light; already used to the darkness of the Deep Roads. Fenris' sensitive eyes eventually adapted back and he saw clearly the afternoon sun highlighting the grassy surroundings. He felt the soft grass between his toes and smiled to him, finally they were done with that place.

"Alright people; let's take five," Varric laughed as many ran to the small stream to get a drink; and one poor sod was thrown in. Anders sat down and took a drink before meditating and Varri went to do a quick staff check; leaving Hawke and Fenris alone for the first time since their kiss. Hawke smiled before she walked over to lean by a tree and raised an eyebrow at Fenris.

"What?" Fenris asked as she shrugged.

"Nothing," She smiled to the ground as he approached cautiously.

"About the kiss…" Fenris muttered as he blushed softly,

"The best kiss of my life? What about it?" Hawke chuckled as he smiled.

"I was rather good wasn't it…. But we need to-" Fenris awkwardly began.

"Stop?"

"No… just… I don't know," Fenris sighed and Hawke smiled.

"Well Fenris how about this;" Hawke looked over at the laughing workers, "We just go with it,"

"Go with it?" Fenris scrunched his forehead in confusion and Hawke bit her lip to stop from saying how adorable he looked.

"Yes; we just go with it. Don't worry about what others would think, and we just do what is comfortable," Hawke shrugged as he thought about it. Fenirs looked at Varric who was already gathering the workers then back to Hawke.

"I could do that,"

"Well let's get back to work then."

* * *

**Thanks again please review xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Years In Between**

**Thanks again for all the reviews.**

**BioWare still owns everything.**

* * *

The second expedition was a massive success.

The items brought back were auctioned off for high prices and the workers were paid fully and well. Except the one who had died; the man who tried to run and now lay in the Deep Roads. Hawke walked down the steps to one of the worse off areas of Lowtown.

Hawke had been putting this off as she didn't quite know what to say. The loss of a loved one was never easy; she knew, after losing her father and Carver, she could well understand the pain that this girl would feel. Hawke sighed and looked at the slip of paper with the man's name and address.

James Maynard.

A man who tried and failed to help his family. Hawke stopped at the door to the crumbling house and knocked gently. She had volunteered to say to his sister what happened, in the place of Varric. Hawke had James' pay in her pocket and thought maybe she could help the girl herself. She hated the knowledge that this poor girl was pregnant with no one to help her. If Hawke could arrange for the girl to get a better home for the baby to be raised in; maybe that would help.

The door opened and a rather flustered looking girl opened the door with a crying baby in her arms.

"What do you want?" She snapped at Hawke who recoiled slightly at the sharpness of her tone.

"Um… hi. Are you Leslie Maynard?" Hawke asked as the girl quieted down the baby.

"I am what's it too ya?"

"My name is Hawke and your brother was on the expedition to the Deep Roads with me…"

"That's right! I've been by myself for over a month where is that bastard?" Leslie looked around the street and Hawke sighed.

"Well, he died when we were heading home. I'm so sorry for your loss." Hawke said softly as she reached into her pocket and felt the bag containing his pay.

"The bastard deserved it! He was always the favourite, always thinking he was better than the rest of us. He said he was going to give me his pay so I'm waiting," She held out her hand expectedly and Hawke sighed as she gave her his pay. The baby started crying and Leslie swore. "Stupid baby; it ruined my body and they fired me from the Rose because of it. Here, you take the blighter," She shoved the baby into Hawke's arms and then slammed the door.

"But I don't-"

"I don't care, just take the bastard and go! I don't want to know or care what you do with him." Leslie shouted from behind the door and then Hawke was met with silence.

Hawke looked at the door and then down at the baby who had stopped crying. His bright blue eyes looked up at her and he laughed softly.

"Don't look at me; I can't keep you." Hawke said quietly as she looked around.

She sighed heavily as she carried the baby gently through Lowtown and headed for the Chantry. She hadn't really seen any orphanages in Kirkwall so better give the boy to the Chantry than leaving him to the mercy of the elements. Hawke walked quickly through the city and reached the Chantry with a sigh as she saw the Grand Cleric.

"Grand Cleric?" Hawke called softly as she walked over to her.

"Serah Hawke, Maker's blessings. You have a child?" Elthina raised an eyebrow and Hawke shook her head.

"No he's not mine. I was basically given him as his mother shoved him in my arms and closed the doors. I think it would be better if he was raised in the Chantry." Hawke said as the Grand Cleric nodded to one of the sisters who came and took the child.

"Do you know if he has a name Serah Hawke?" The sister asked and Hawke smiled.

"It's James. James Maynard." The sister took the baby to another part of the Chantry and Hawke nodded her thanks to the Grand Cleric before leaving the Chantry with a sigh. If baby James was to have a good chance; the Chantry was the place for that. Hawke looked down the steps and watched the nobles chattering away, before her eyes glanced up the Hightown estates with a smile.

She should probably go see Fenris; after all she hadn't seen him since… well… yesterday. But still…

Maker; she was like a love struck teenager.

Hawke walked down the steps and was about to head over to Fenris' mansion before she heard Athenril.

"Hawke; just who I was looking for. You can be a tricky one to find." The elf laughed and Hawke smiled when she saw her.

"Athenril; good to see you. I take it you have the information?" Hawke asked and the elf inclined her head; signalling for Hawke to follow as she walked to her small set up by the Blooming Rose.

"I do; Allison was removed from my team after you left. She finally got her big chance and she kept failing. So I definitely knew it was you who was the best smuggler I had," Athenril went to her crates and picked up a small black book, "I found out she was struggling with money after she was let go; so she began looking into apostates she could either blackmail or sell out to the Templars for money. When she saw you were gone she thought it was time to handle Bethany." Athenril handed Hawke the book that looked like a diary.

"Is this Allison's?" Hawke flipped through the pages.

"Yes; but aside from that I managed to get a location for her. She was last seen entering a warehouse by the docks, a few days ago. I advise some discretion; if the Templars know who she is, if they figure out you had something to do with her 'disappearance' then they will know something is up. They're not the brightest bunch in Thedas, but they do tend to notice things." Athenril smiled and Hawke nodded.

"Thanks again Athenril; here is your pay," Hawke gave the elf three sovereigns and Athenril laughed.

"More than I was expecting, but I'm happy to take it. Just remember me next time you need information,"

Hawke smiled and nodded her thanks and left. Now the main question on her mind was who to take to kick Allison's ass. Fenris was certainly an option and she should take Anders and Isabela. Hawke walked back along to the Hightown estates and approached Fenris' mansion, she noticed the door was slightly ajar so she snuck in with a raised eyebrow. She got halfway along the stairs before she heard a woman laugh.

Isabela laugh.

Probably nothing; they were just chatting. They were all friends so it was probably just a social visit. Hawke was sure of it.

"So sweet thing; you look rather tense. Want me to sort that out for you?" Isabela's tone of seduction echoed through the empty mansion and Hawke took a quiet step back.

"No. I just need you to do you get the Seneschal's tax collectors off my back. Aveline won't now that she is going to become guard captain." Fenris answered plainly.

"Fair enough; but why can't we just have a quick tumble? I can make you feel like nothing else," Hawke could just hear Isabela's grin and sighed to herself and turned around. "It's because of Hawke isn't it?"

"That is none of your concern," Fenris' stern voice made Hawke feel a little better about it; but she still should leave.

"We all saw what happened at the Hanged Man. You made it clear that you two are over; so why don't you let me help you to forget your troubles?"

Hawke didn't really hear the rest; she slipped out of his mansion and walked through the maze of Hightown. She would talk to them later about what should happen. Fenris said he'd prefer if they were just too slow things down a bit, even though he admitted he wanted her. Hawke just told him that she was here for him and she would wait for him till he was ready. He also didn't want the group to know; which did hit a bit of a nerve with her.

Was she just his dirty secret? Only there when he wanted her alone, then pretend nothing had happened? She had to admit it was a bit annoying.

"Serah Hawke," A voice called and she smiled when she saw its origins.

"Ser Cullen, nice to see you again," Hawke smiled as the Templar approached her.

"Thank you, I heard your expedition was a success." Cullen smiled as she nodded.

"It was; we've only been back two weeks but the money we made already is amazing," Hawke laughed softly before she smiled "And what of yourself? Have you been keeping well?"

"I have been busy with a few Blood Mages here and there; but it keeps me healthy so I shouldn't complain," Cullen smiled softly.

"So what brings a Templar to Hightown? Noble's son showing magic?" Hawke asked and he laughed quietly.

"You know I am not permitted to discuss the business of the Order with you Hawke. But I am here to serve the Chantry; as is my duty."

"Guard duty? So that's why many of you wear those helmets; you fall asleep when you're watching the mages or the Chantry," Hawke smiled as he laughed.

"That is closer to the truth than I would like to admit," Cullen smiled before the bells of the Chantry rang out; signifying the hour. "And it appears I am now late. I must thank you for that," Cullen shook his head.

"You could, perhaps over a pint at the Hanged Man?" Hawke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"I would enjoy that Serah. But I'm afraid I am not free for the next few weeks." Cullen sighed softly before he smiled, "I apologise, I wish I time to though."

"Oh well, perhaps another time then. I'll see you around Cullen," Hawke nodded to him before to made her way to Lowtown.

Fenris wanted a secret relationship. She could do that.

But first she needed a public one…

* * *

Fenirs sent Isabela on her way with a sigh. He had heard Hawke come in, but she left shortly after words; probably due to the loud pirate. He stood and looked around his room before his eyes caught sight of Hawke walking away from his mansion. The sway of her hips caught his eye even from the distance as he smiled to himself. He knew he said he needed time; and he did. He just had to figure out what he needed and what he wanted from her.

Hawke was everything he wanted in a woman. Strong, beautiful, smart, kind and just … just Hawke.

But his past always stopped him. Every moment they spent together, he cared for her more. And with that care came fear. Apparently you belong to another in this sort of relationship. He would be hers, and she his. But the thought of being almost owned by another person brought back bad memories. He remembered his live in slavery and hated that it affected his feelings for her.

Fenris sighed to himself and grabbed his great sword from its place by the door and he left his house. Hawke probably needed him for something if she came to talk with him. Maybe she finally found who sold her sister out to the Templars. He walked through the city and saw her standing at the marketplace talking to Ser Cullen. He felt something akin to anger rising when he saw her laugh and smile with the Templar. Jealousy?

He was jealous? That the Templar was getting the smiles and laughs he worked hard to earn. And this Templar was just getting them for nothing. Fenris scowled to himself and waited for them to finish. He heard Cullen laugh and Hawke gave him a flirty smile, Fenris grumbled to himself before he saw Cullen turn away and walk to the Chantry. He walked up and smiled as he walked beside her.

"Good to see you Hawke," Fenris grinned as she jumped slightly.

"Maker Fenris! Where did you come from?" Hawke laughed as he stood beside her.

"Apparently Seheron; but that is neither here nor there," Fenris sighed before he looked at her, "What did Cullen want?"

"Oh, you saw him? Why didn't you come over to say hello," Hawke smiled before she noticed he scowled at the ground.

"You didn't answer my question," he mumbled,

"You didn't answer mine." Hawke smiled.

"I asked first,"

"You did. But I'm the boss so spill,"

"You're the boss?"

"Indeed; so why didn't you come over and say hello? He hates mages, you hate mages;" Hawke laughed as he glared.

"I was wanting to give you privacy, now tell me," Fenris looked around and nudged her into an alley. Hawke raised an eyebrow as he pinned his arms above her head, the look in his eyes screamed jealously and Hawke smiled,

"Are you jealous? Just because I was talking with another guy?" Hawke laughed as he swore in his native tongue.

"You know I'm not ready for a full on relationship Hawke. But it doesn't mean that I can watch you go around and flirt with men," Fenris sighed and Hawke smiled.

"I'm sorry. Hey I have a lead on who sold out Bethany. I'm going to get Varric and Merrill since we're in Lowtown," Hawke smiled softly. She kissed his cheek gently and his eyes widened. "Too much?" Hawke asked before he smiled.

"Not enough," He gently kissed her lips and Hawke leant into the kiss. Fenris nipped her bottom lip and Hawke moaned into his mouth. Fenris pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he kissed her harder with a grin to himself. Suddenly he remembered why this couldn't happen; he was an escaped slave and an elf. She was a free woman about to reclaim her ancestral right as nobility.

He shouldn't have her.

He probably couldn't truly have her.

But he had her now.

He needed her now.

But it was still in the back of his mind.

Hawke must have felt his hesitation and pulled back from his lips.

"Fenris, what's wrong?" Hawke asked carefully.

"It's… nothing. We should continue and get a move on," Fenris pulled back and Hawke smiled before she cupped his face and kissed him passionately. Fenris' eyes widened and Hawke pulled away with a smile.

"Come on then, we have a rat to find,"

* * *

Varric grinned as Merrill looked at the cards he had dealt her with confusion.

"Now Daisy; remember no matter how many witches you have in your hand if I have a Golden Warrior then I win," Varric said as the elf nodded quietly.

"Is this a good hand?" Merrill laid down her cards and Varric tried not to laugh. Three servants, a peasant and a witch.

"No Daisy it's the worst hand you could possibly get. " Varric laughed as she sighed, "You are just really bad at this,"

"Why do you and Isabela always win at cards?"

"It's cause they cheat Merrill," Hawke laughed as she waltzed into Varric's suite with Fenris following her.

"You cheat as well Hawke," Varric smiled

"True, but I don't get caught," Hawke chuckled softly. "I found out who sold out Bethany. Do you to want to come?"

"You sure this is the one?" Varric asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, I had Athenril look into this when we were away, and she just got back to me now."

"I'll do what I can to help Hawke," Merrill nodded as she stood and followed Hawke out.

The walk down to the docks was fairly quiet, with everyone being aware of how this was going to affect Hawke. She was determined to get to the source of this problem and make an example of the person. Hawke walked past the Qunari compound and nodded to one of the guards. The Qunari kept a blank expression, but still nodded in acknowledgement. They walked down to the main section of warehouses and Hawke stopped at one.

"Here it is," she said as she opened the door quietly. She spotted a few traps and several crates containing a few silvers at most. She heard something behind the door and she signalled for them to be ready. Hawke slowly opened the door and saw a woman pacing along the waterfront. A few mercenaries stood guard around the room and Hawke smiled before she opened the door fully. The woman looked up and glared with a dark smile.

"Hawke, what a surprise,"

"Allison." Hawke walked down the steps to face the woman.

"I heard your sister got taken by the Templars. Such a shame; but you know how these things are," Allison's green eyes glared at her and Hawke met her gaze.

"Funny how they happen when I get information that it was you who turned her over," Hawke said as she noticed the hired militia grow restless.

"That so? Alright I did it, and I got a good sum of money as well. I would do it all over again just so I could get the satisfaction of watching you suffer." Allison laughed darkly and Hawke smiled grimly.

"I hope you enjoyed that though. It's the last thing you'll ever do,"

Hawke withdrew her daggers as Allison charged her. Allison swung her war axe and Hawke narrowly avoided it before Varric shot an arrow in Allison's arm. Fenris ghosted around the room as he fought three of the guards and Merrill and Varric stood back taking out a few whenever they could. Hawke backstabbed Allison as the warrior stumbled with a cry. Hawke glared down at her before she stuck her dagger through her chest. Allison's eyes widened as she coughed up some blood. Hawke growled as she brought her other dagger quickly across and cut her head off.

She heard Merrill gasp as the dale caught side of the headless body, and Hawke wiped the blood splatters from her face. She looked to see Merrill covering her mouth in shock, Varric wide eyed and Fenris with a raised brow.

"That seemed a little extreme," Varric laughed and Hawke laughed before she smiled.

"Maybe, I just needed her to be made an example of. Come on then drinks are on me," Hawke smiled as she let herself out of the building, waiting for the confused others.

"Hawke… are you alright?" Merrill asked and Hawke smiled, before giving the concerned dale a hug.

"I will be Merrill. I will be."

* * *

**Thanks again please review :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Years in Between 10**

**I'm actually loving how popular this story is already. Thanks to everyone who is reading, and not judging my bad grammar. Seriously I check it like five times before I put it up and I always miss something, :S.**

**Thanks again to BioWare for not suing my ass as well, you guys own everything! And if I see anything similar to my story in the expansion pack then I'M COMING FOR YOU BITCHES!**

**Please review xxx :3**

* * *

Hawke handed over the fifty five sovereigns to the Seneschal with a smirk as he counted them out. The Seneschal tried to keep the distain from his face as he handed the deed over to the grinning rogue.

"There you are Serah; now I believe our business is done. So please show yourself out," Bran said as he felt the weight of the bag of gold.

"Thank you again Seneschal Bran," Hawke smiled before she left his office. She had done it. The former Amell estate was her's; so now the Hawke estate. Though it may take a while for the name to catch on. Hawke walked down the steps and out the door of the Viscount's Keep and smiled when she saw her favourite elf leaning against a pillar on the stretch just before the Keep entrance. Hawke walked along and stopped beside him with a smile.

"Hey,"

"Hello Hawke," Fenris smiled softly.

"How long you been out here?" Hawke asked and he shrugged.

"I saw you coming here a short while ago; and I assumed it was for the estate as Aveline is preparing for her appointment as Captain,"

"Well I have the estate back, what should we do first? Go tell mother or kick the bastards out?" Hawke raised an eyebrow even though she already knew his answer.

"Slaver's first." Fenris smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course,"

Hawke walked with him to the former estate with a small smile on her face. Fenris' eyes watched her intently and Hawke laughed.

"What?"

"You seem different," Fenris shrugged as she looked at him with confusion.

"How so?"

"I'm not sure, ever since you killed the woman who sold out your sister, something seems to have changed. You almost seem more at peace," Fenris said softly as they stopped a bit before the former estate.

"That was a month ago Fenris. Since I got my answer I've just needed to sit back and wait for those items to be sold. I guess I've been a bit uptight before that though," Hawke smiled weakly as she watched him, "But that's done. So once these bastards are out then I will focus my complete attention on your seduction,"

"My seduction?" Fenris chuckled.

"The very same; I need to have a base of operations and this will be the place,"

"You have a plan for it?" Fenris smiled as she winked at him.

"Oh I have much more than I plan. I have several plan's and different underwear to go with each of them," His eyes widened as he blushed, Hawke laughed before she knocked loudly on the door. They heard some movement behind the door so Hawke knocked again louder. The door cracked open and Hawke saw a brown eye glare at her.

"What do you want?" The voice snapped.

"You're in my house," Hawke said simply

"What? We won this estate fair and square from that Gamelan. Take it up with him," He tried to close the door, but Hawke put her foot in the frame, stopping him from doing so.

"Well I have the deed to the estate," Hawke showed him the deed and saw the eye widen, "Now if you and your buddies aren't out of here by sunset I'm getting the city guard, Slaver."

"But that's in less than an hour!"

"Better get moving then, and don't let the door hit you on the way out. Because I don't want ass prints on my new door," Hawke rolled up the deed and turned away with a smile. She heard the slaver curse before they slammed the door behind her. Fenris walked beside her with a smile on his lips.

"You're not going to let them out of Kirkwall are you?"

"You know me so well. I just want them out of my house. Don't want those bastards blood on the walls. It's such a hard stain to get out," Hawke laughed as he rolled his eyes. "So what is the plan? Want to grab a celebratory drink?"

"I believe I have some Aggregio in the cellar if you would indulge me. Perhaps I could learn of your plan to seduce me," Fenris smirked as she smiled.

"Oh honey, you'll see soon enough,"

* * *

Alcohol was amazing.

I was for Fenris anyway.

It made him feel more at ease, and even more so when he was around Hawke. The human had that effect on him. Making him lower his guard when he was alone in her presence and she sometimes drew him out of his shell when they were in the company of her other companions. But he preferred it when they spoke alone, something about being alone with her was intoxicating.

Hawke was always a passionate woman; and once you spoke alone with her in confidence, that passion intensified.

Even now as they spoke on trivial matters, he knew something was coming. A topic that would either cause him to think and be irate with anger when she won; or a topic that would cause his desire's for her to flare. If she was a mage he would have been convinced she had cast a spell on him; for how could she have captured his attention so quickly?

She was currently standing beside the long table, searching for some glasses with a smile.

"Maker Fenris, you really need to clean here,"

"You are telling me to clean? I hate to inform you Hawke, but you must be the messiest woman I have ever seen." Fenris smirked as she glared at him.

"And how would you know how messy I am?" Hawke laughed softly.

"Do you remember when you invited the Abomination and I over for breakfast?" He smirked

"Yeah…" concern was evident in her voice.

"Your mother was complaining about how messy you were and we ended up helping her clean out your underwear drawer. The black ones were very nice might I add," Fenris smirked as her jaw dropped open.

"What? You were in my drawers?" Hawke gasped before he chuckled.

"No; I saw your tent when we were in the deep roads. It was as if a tornado had run through it. And I saw your underwear when you were bathing there as well,"

"And you didn't come over then?" Hawke smiled as she gave up her hunt for glasses and sat in the chair across from him.

"Believe me I was tempted. You tend to leave yourself vulnerable to preying eyes when you bathe in your underwear," Fenris smiled as she smirked.

"Then I take it you saw what I did afterwards?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Actually I did not. I merely wandered on to you by accident; and so I left you in peace. Why what did you do?" Fenris' curiosity was heightened as she smirked wickedly.

"It's not a suitable topic for a slow relationship." Hawke chuckled as he didn't seem to get it, "Forget it then. It was nothing of major importance,"

"But you've peaked my interest, so speak." Fenris rested his face on his knuckles with a smile as she blushed.

"Well, I imagined what your touch would feel like, I heard your voice in my head; whispering things I was dying to hear… well, what follows after will make me sound like Isabela, so I would rather not." Hawke smirked as he looked confused.

"What…"

"Think about it."

What could she have done, involving him in her head and still maker her sound like Isabela?

The pirate tended to either go on about alcohol, cards or sex...

…

Oh.

_**Oh**_

"I… um… well… " Fenris coughed and Hawke laughed loudly.

"Hey, you asked."

"I did not expect… with me in mind?" Fenris blushed softly and Hawke nodded.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Hawke asked quietly and Fenris met her eyes.

"Strangely… no. I'm rather flattered that you think of me like that," Fenris opened the bottle of wine and took a long swig.

"Fenris, you know I care for you."

"And I you," Fenris smiled gently

"Then what are we doing?" Hawke stood and took the wine from him.

"Pardon?" Fenris watched the rogue take a drink before she spoke.

"I have the estate, mother is safe, and we've gotten rid of the bitch who sold out Bethany. My roots are down, are yours?" Hawke gave him back the wine, but otherwise did not move.

"You don't know what you ask of me Hawke… I… I have done things in the past that have made me the person I am today. Many I am not proud of; and many which I wish I would forget." Fenris took a drink, "My life before I received these marking's is gone. Whoever I was before… no we should not dwell on this," Fenris stood and walked to the fire.

"You didn't answer my question, Fenris." Hawke said as she watched him.

"I don't know if I can," Fenris watched the dancing flames and heard Hawke approach him. She stood by his side, but he didn't face her.

"Fenris, look at me,"

He continued to stare at the fire before he heard her sigh.

"If you aren't ready tell me." Hawke said quietly and Fenris wondered if this was it for whatever relationship they had.

"Andraste's great flaming Arse, Fenris!" Hawke walked around so she was in his line of sight. Hawke grabbed his chin and forced him to look her square in the eyes. "Answer me!"

Fenris growled and grabbed her hand as she gasped softly.

"Fine Hawke I shall answer you. No I have not put down roots," Fenris growled as his grip tightened.

"Ow that hurts,"

"I don't know if I can have a relationship with you or anyone Hawke," Fenris snarled aggressively.

"Fenris you're hurting me."

"Good, then listen well Hawke. I don't know if I can have a relationship with someone so infuriating; but I can't get you out of my mind." Fenris said darkly as he towered over her. Hawke's eyes widened with something, fear, anger, desire? He didn't know but it was just frustrating. "Why is it that I am the one who has been enchanted by you and your swaying hips? I cannot stand it Hawke. How do you expect me to control myself around you?"

"I sway my hips?" Hawke asked and he growled.

"That's what you focus on?" He glared and Hawke suddenly found herself with her back on the bench, and her hands pinned above her by a snarling Fenris.

"Fenris…"

"I can't deal with you Hawke. Do you know how much control I have to have to stop myself from ravishing you even now?" Fenris growled before she smiled.

"Who says you need to control yourself?" Hawke suddenly wrapped her legs around his slender waist and rolled him beneath her. Hawke flipped her hair back and grinned down at him. His marking's were glowing brightly and Hawke knew she had to be careful. "I'm hardly a blushing chantry sister, and I do know a few things. I won't break Fenris."

"But I might"

Hawke sat back on his stomach with a small smile of her face. "I would never hurt you Fenris. Just stay the word and we'll go as slow as you need."

"I have absolutely no idea what I want Hawke. But I know it involves you," Fenris smiled before Hawke glanced down raising her eyebrow and biting her lower lip. "What?"

"I can tell you want something to do with me," Hawke smiled and Fenris realised he was semi–hard under her hips.

"I… I am so sor-" Hawke's soft lips on his finished his sentence promptly. Fenris felt her tongue lick his bottom lips before she pulled away, but only a small way, the marking's stopped glowing and she smiled softly.

"Don't be. Fenris you're a man I get it. But I want you to know; I'm here if you need me, alright?"

"Thank you Hawke," Fenris smiled up at her before Hawke laughed gently.

"Come on then. We've given these bastards enough time to get out, let's see what we've got."

* * *

The estate was a mess.

The slaver's had fled and Hawke had heard the guards had run into them on their way out of Kirkwall. They probably didn't even make it to the gates. But that wasn't the important thing.

The estate was trashed!

The basic beds and kitchen was untouched, but the hallways and furniture were wrecked beyond repair. Hawke walked into the hall and looked at the faded paints and torn curtains with a sigh.

"What do you think Fenris? Mother wouldn't like to move in tonight huh?" Hawke smiled as she turned to face him.

"It looks as if it will require a bit of work…" Fenris smiled as Hawke fluffed her hair with a sigh.

"It's a good thing I have quite a bit of money stored up; because I have a feeling I'm going to spend half of it fixing this place up."

"Hawke, we're here," Aveline walked in with Hawke's mother by her side.

"You did it; I still can't believe my baby did it!" Leandra hugged Hawke who smiled gently.

"I told you so mother,"

"But look at the state of this place! Father would be turning in his grave;" Gamlen grumbled from the doorway and Leandra turned with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. We can rebuild," her mother smiled and Hawke interjected

"As long as you can keep it within a reasonable amount; I'm happy to pay for it," Hawke laughed softly and her mother smiled.

"Of course dear. I was actually looking into some fabric's that would look lovely in the estate. So I wondered if you would please get some for me?"

"Anything you need mother. What part of Hightown are they in?" Hawke asked before she noticed her mother's state.

"The fabric isn't available in Kirkwall,"

"Where can I get it then? Ostowick?" Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Antiva City."

"Oh, so how long will it take to get here if we order it tomorrow?"

"Well the designer is a very private man. So each order has to be placed in person."

Hawke looked at her mother with a shocked expression before she crossed her arms.

"Mother you can get any nice fabric from Kirkwall or the surrounding cities, I'm not going all the way to Antiva City to get some fabric and haul it all the way back to Kirkwall."

"I carried you for nine months. And you are complaining about fabric?"

"That's unfair mother," Hawke sighed as she heard Aveline and Fenris snigger.

"Well when you give me a grandchild; then you can stop listening to me."

"So Antiva City then?" Hawke turned to Fenris and Aveline with a laugh.

"As much as I would love to join you Hawke, I have my appointment next week. And I doubt they would let me leave so soon after." Aveline sighed and Hawke turned to Fenris.

"Can I count on you?

"Whatever you need."

* * *

**Thanks again! And yes I did borrow a quote from Futurama as it is awesome XD**

**So please review :D**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Years In Between 11**

**Thank you all so much. I know I say this every chapter; but you all have no idea the joy I get when I read them. .**

**BioWare owns everything :P**

* * *

Aveline took up her sword as she was officially appointed the Captain of The Kirkwall Guard. The Viscount nodded to her with a small smile before she excused herself from his office. She smiled when she saw Hawke standing by the door to the Barracks across the Keep, with the rest of their companions. Hawke was smiling and laughing with Fenris and Aveline rolled her eyes at the sight.

They seriously just needed to sleep with each other and get it over with.

Aveline walked over and the group caught sight of her and cheered softly.

"Guard Captain Aveline;" Hawke bowed mockingly to the newly appointed captain who smiled.

"At ease guardsman." Aveline laughed and Hawke hugged her quickly before she pulled away, "What are you all doing here?"

"Well, we needed to congratulate our friend; but we would also need to see if we could convince her into a celebratory drink or seven," Varric grinned widely and Isabela nodded.

"Yeah man hands. Or Captain Man Hands; I arranged for a present for you."

"You got me a present?" Aveline raised a sceptical brow and Isabela cackled.

"Of course,"

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." The pirate grinned wickedly before she gestured for Aveline to go to her office.

"I'm not going anywhere until I have someone's word that it will not be dangerous. Fenris," She turned to the elf who smirked much to the groups surprise before he shrugged.

"I would tell you if I could Aveline. But Hawke, Isabela and the dwarf handled this present, I know not what it is." He said and Aveline sighed.

"I hope it's something nice like a kitten. Or maybe it's like a cake or something, if Hawke baked it, it should be nice. She's a good baker," Merrill mumbled and Hawke smiled.

"You're just a sweetheart Merrill. But Aveline come on its good," Hawke pulled the Captain along with a laughing pirate beside her and the group followed. Aveline watched the closed door to the Captain's quarters with suspicion and saw a few giggling guards by the common rooms. Aveline pushed open the door and her jaw hit the floor in shock as her friends all laughed and chuckled behind her. Shock turned to fury as she turned to the laughing rogues.

"You got me a whore?" Aveline yelled before Hawke laughed.

"Not a whore; a stripper,"

"A stripper?" Aveline repeated with fury as Isabela nodded.

"It's a new trend in Antiva and Rivain. The man or woman will strip and dance for you; but you don't get to sleep with them. You have to charm them just like anyone else."

"Get out." Aveline pointed to the door as the man shrugged before he waltzed out and Isabela winked at him. "You guys too,"

"Oh Aveline; you know we're leaving for Antiva tomorrow. You're not even going to humour us?" Hawke smiled and Aveline sighed.

"Fine; one drink at the Hanged Man then we're done. But no more strippers."

"Deal," Hawke laughed.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was laughing and joking about what the future holds before Varric suddenly grinned.

"Hey Hawke;" The dwarf grinned.

"Yeah Varric?" Hawke looked up from her cards,

"Do you know that I heard your mother was already looking for suitors for you in Hightown," The dwarf smiled, "So what sort of man should we expect to be joining us?"

"If I have my way; none. If mother has her way; a proper, devout Andrasteian whose bloodline hasn't seen magic in generations." Hawke sighed "Mother says I need a 'proper gentleman' and I keep reminding her that our father was an apostate who she ran away with. So she really shouldn't choose for me,"

"You tell her that?" Aveline smiled and Hawke shrugged.

"Maker no; I don't have a death wish. I just smile, nod and say 'yes mother, of course mother,'" Hawke laughed and Isabela smirked.

"So you're not going to marry for money then?"

"I have enough for now 'Bela. And I still have the money coming in from the Bone Pit; so I'll definitely be fine for a while. Even if mother wants to redecorate everything." Hawke smiled with a laugh.

"Well I can't go with you, we still have a few items to be sold. So then who is then?" Varric asked and Hawke smiled.

"Anders, Isabela and Fenris,"

A quick look passed around the table and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing" Chorused round the table and Hawke glanced over at Fenris who shrugged with confusion. She heard Varric snigger and sighed as she stood.

"Alright; what is the deal with you all? All you do is sit and giggle," Hawke glared around the table before Isabela smiled.

"Oh nothing Kitten;"

"Well I have an appointment to keep, so if you all will excuse me," Hawke sighed as she picked up her daggers.

"An appointment?" Anders asked and Hawke nodded. "With who?"

"Since none of you tell me anything; I won't tell you anything either." Hawke smiled before she looked at Fenris "I'll talk with you later; be ready to leave tomorrow," Hawke turned and left with a small smile on her face as she felt Fenris' eyes on her hips.

"Fenris if you don't tap that when we are in Anitva I certainly will," Isabela smiled as Fenris glared at her with a slight blush.

"I have no idea what you're on about wench," Fenris grumbled and Varric rolled his eyes.

"Look elf; I don't quite know what is going on with you two, but whatever it is hurry up and do it! If you don't do it before you get back from Antiva I lose." Varric smiled as the elf glared at him.

"Probably Hawke will see what a brute you are and will ignore you before she loses all her common sense," Anders said and Fenris' angry green eyes met his frustrated amber ones.

"Mind your own business Abomination," Fenris growled before he stood. "I'm leaving; if I must deal with you for the length of our trip, then I shall be rid of you for now,"

"See you soon Broody. Remember; before you leave Antiva!" Varric's voice drifted down through the tavern as Fenris closed the door behind him. Fenris was suddenly pulled to the side and his marking began to glow before Hawke planted a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What? Did I scare you?" Hawke laughed as the brightness faded and Fenris sighed.

"Hawke, what are you doing, I thought you said you have an appointment?" The warrior asked and Hawke grinned.

"I do, with you and the Templars," Hawke pulled his hand gently towards the Gallows with a grin.

"Why the Templars?" Fenris raised a black eyebrow at the grinning rogue.

"Because, Cullen has a crush on me and I know he should be free now. But I'm going to see Bethany. I have a rare visiting opportunity and I want to talk to you afterwards." Hawke smiled as they walked down the passageways to the docks. Hawke held Fenris' hand and he felt strangely at ease by her soothing touch, even with her armoured gloves it was still a comforting gesture.

"Are you excited to be going to Antiva?" Fenris asked and Hawke shrugged softly as they made their way to the docks.

"It's an adventure; and if I know my mother this will be one of the last one's she'll happily send me off on. But still all the way to Antiva City for some fabric! I mean Maker; I saw something similar to the style of fabric mother described a few days ago in the market. But apparently 'that looks nothing like it!'," Hawke copied her mother's voice and Fenris gave her his usual half smirk.

"Have you been practicing your impersonations again?"

"Oh yes. I am rather amazing at them, I can even do you," Hawke smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He teased and Hawke cleared her throat with a grin.

"I hate magic. Anders is evil. I brood while I dance. Hawke sways her hips and it's distracting. Brood, brood, brood." Hawke grinned and he was about to speak before she interrupted him, "And I don't brood,"

"That sounds nothing like me. And you're not going to let me live the whole 'swaying hips' down are you?"

"Yes it does and no I'm not," Hawke chuckled softly and Fenris rolled his eyes.

They got on the boat to the Gallows as they chatted calmly with the captain and Fenris smiled to himself as he watched Hawke. He knew she was still a little upset about not being able to see her sister each day; but she accepted that Bethany needed the Circle. Hawke said that the Templar's did their duty and it was to be respected; but the mages needed to be understood as well. She had not yet taken a side in this argument, but they all knew she would have to choose one day.

Hawke met his eyes and he winked at her playfully. Hawke raised an eyebrow before she subtly blew him a kiss. They saw and watched each other with a spark in their eyes before they felt the boat dock in the Gallows. Hawke smiled as she stepped off the boat and he followed her with a smile. They reached the courtyard and Hawke grinned widely as she saw Bethany standing with several mages, watched carefully by the Templars.

"Bethany!" Hawke sang as she approached her sister. Bethany looked up and smiled when she saw Hawke and went to hug her. The sister's hugged for a few moments before Hawke pulled away and looked at her sister. "You look well, how are you."

"I'm as good as I'll ever be," Bethany sighed and Hawke chuckled softly. "I passed my Harrowing"

"That's wonderful Bethany. The Templars haven't hurt you, have they?" Hawke glanced at the numerous Templar guards around the courtyard.

"No, they have been reasonable I guess," Bethany shrugged and Fenris saw the sad look across her face. The young mage looked over at him and gave a small smile, "Fenris, it's good to see you,"

"Likewise Bethany," He nodded quietly and Hawke smiled at him.

"Bethany, I'm going to Antiva City tomorrow," Hawke smiled as a curious jealousy passed over her sister's face.

"What? Why?" Bethany sighed and Hawke remembered she always wanted to see Antiva.

"Well I have the estate back and mother decided she wanted a specific fabric to decorate it," Hawke smiled softly, "Do you want me to see if I can get you anything?"

"You know we aren't allowed anything in here," Bethany sighed as she saw a few Templars getting ready to end their conversation.

"I could see if Cullen would let me. Hopefully he would understand,"

"I doubt it," Bethany sighed before she hugged her sister.

"Thank you for coming, Sister. Maker watch over you on your travels," Bethany said as the Templar's signalled it was time for the mages to return to the Gallows. Hawke said her goodbye and watched as her sister was taken back to the Circle tower. Hawke heard Fenris move to stand beside her and she turned to face him.

"Are you alright Hawke?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Come on then we better make sure we've got enough potions and food for the trip,"

* * *

"A cart?" Isabela groaned and Hawke rubbed her temples.

"For the last time Isabela. Yes, we're taking a cart." Hawke sighed as the pirate moaned.

"Why not the boat? It's fast and the sea is better!"

"Isabela! I am the leader here and I shall tell you one again why we are taking the cart. Firstly; there are no boats to Anitva that arrive or leave the city for another few weeks. Secondly; I spoke to the driver and he will drive quickly and finally; I am the boss so shut it and get in the cart," Hawke growled at the grumpy pirate.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Anders chuckled as he sat in the cart. Fenris tossed a bag to the mage, who wasn't exactly paying attention as it hit him in the stomach. "Maker; watch where you're throwing those,"

"I was simply putting the bags in the cart. You just got in my way." Fenris smirked to himself and Hawke nudged him.

"Fenris; behave."

"Of course," He smiled to her as he jumped onto the car and sat across from the Abomination. Hawke turned and hugged her mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll send word of when we get to Antiva City. But it will take about a month or so." Hawke sighed, secretly hoping her mother had changed her mind.

"Thank you again darling. I really appreciate this. And the estate will be in better shape by the time you return," Leandra smiled softly. "Maker turn his gaze on you." Hawke kissed her mother's cheek before she turned to the cart. Fenris extended his hand and helped her up, before she sat next to him with a smile. The cart moved off with a stir as the horses began to move. Hawke blew a kiss to her mother who smiled and waved at her.

"So now we're on the move; what exactly is the plan?" Anders asked as Isabela took out a knife, rolling between her skilled fingers.

"Yeah; Captain Man Hands didn't like her stripper but I heard the whores in Antiva have adopted new techniques. So that's where I'm heading," The pirate laughed and Hawke smiled.

"Of course; but the fabric is apparently available in a small stop at the back of the main market. But even when I place the order; it will take a little while for it to be ready," Hawke shrugged softly and turned to Fenris and Anders.

"Anything either of you want to see while we're there?"

"I would like to see if I can get any rare herbs in Antiva. The climate should allow for herbs I can't usually get in the Free Marches," Anders shrugged softly.

"Varric was talking about a few items to be sold to Ferelden nobility. You could ask Varric to see if he can get some Ferelden herbs sent over." Hawke smiled

"That would be nice; I can't get some of the potions I need," Anders shrugged.

"Fen' what about you?" Hawke smiled as Isbela laughed.

"Aww he has a nickname! How sweet, Fenny!" Isabela laughed and Fenris glared at them.

"My name is not Fen or Fenny. It is Fenris," He growled at them and Hawke laughed.

"Oh hush; now what would you like to see in Antiva? The architecture? The food? The leather armour?" Hawke asked with wonder.

"Or the slave's? Perhaps we can finally get rid of you," Anders said as Fenris' eyes narrowed.

"Anders!" Hawke glared at the mage, "I thought I said to be nice,"

"You did, obviously the Abomination cannot control himself. I am happy to remove him from your presence," Fenris sneered and Hawke glared at both of them.

"Look; I don't care if you two hate each other and want to kill each other. I am ending this argument before this begins." Hawke glared before she snatched the spinning dagger from the pirate's fingers. "The next one who starts an argument loses an external organ. Take a guess which it is."

The men were then silence for the rest of the journey of that day. The driver was reluctant to go on past nightfall, claiming the demons could lure them astray; and so camp was being set up by a silent elf and a smiling Hawke. She met his eyes and gave him a wink and he automatically relaxed with a smile. Hawke turned her gaze around to see Anders and Isabela lighting the fire and preparing that night's dinner.

"Fenris," Hawke whispered as he looked up.

"Yes Hawke?" He raised an eyebrow as she glanced back at the Abomination and the pirate; who didn't notice them. Hawke turned back and gave him a searing kiss on his lips. Fenris felt her hand entwine itself in his hair and he bit her lips in response. He felt her muffle a moan before he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Fenris tried to pull her deeper into the kiss but she pulled back suddenly with a grin on her face.

"They're too near and they'll hear us," Hawke smiled

"You will be the death of me," Fenris growled as Hawke laughed.

"I know," Hawke gave him a quick kiss before she pulled away and walked over to join Anders and Isabela by the fire, leaving Fenris with a grin on his face.

"What a woman…"

* * *

**Thanks again! Please review! xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Years In Between 12**

**Thanks again for all the nice words **

**BioWare own everything. Please review xxx**

* * *

The cart driver was insane. He had to be.

For no one else could drive so quickly and dangerously without something wrong with him. The driver took a long swig from a bottle and Fenris' eyes widened as he saw it was wine. He looked over at Hawke, too see if she had noticed the driver's insane handling, and smiled as she was staring to nod off. They had been on the road a week and had passed Ostowisk, and Hawke was feeling the effects of constant carriage rides. When they stopped last night to set up camp, her legs had fallen asleep and she fell on top of Isabela with a laugh.

Fenris smiled as he felt Hawke fall onto his shoulder half asleep before she muttered and glared at him.

"Fenris, get better armour. This is not comfy," She grumbled and he chuckled.

"I apologise; perhaps I should invest in armour that is more comfortable, any suggestions?" He smiled as she leant her back against his arm and shuffled around for a more comfortable spot.

"You should. Perhaps one with pillows attached; and a blanket as a cape. And you would be the most comfortable warrior in Thedas," Hawke grinned as she felt the vibrations of his deep chuckle reach her.

"I will look into it then, perhaps I can find something like that in Antiva..." Fenris smiled before she leant on his breast plate and tucked her head under his chin and he stiffened, "Hawke what… what are you doing?" He asked carefully and she yawned.

"I had the most watches last night and I'm shattered. If you want me to move I will, just tell me" Hawke said as she snuggled closer into him. Fenris looked up and saw Isabela with a raised brow and Anders glared at him so the elf smirked. Fenris wrapped an arm lazily around the dozing Hawke who smiled before she started to fall asleep in his arms.

"Hey Fenny," Isabela smiled as Fenris glared at her.

"My name is not Fenny. It is Fenris," He growled at her, "What is it?"

"Varric has it pegged that you two will sleep with each other before we get back from Antiva. And I have before her birthday in a few months. So just hold off till then, if you do I could get enough to buy me a ship" The pirate winked at him and Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Mind your own business wench," Fenris growled and Hawke pulled herself basically into his lap. Fenris tensed for a second before he relaxed and rubbed her back slowly.

Hawke smiled to herself as she felt him rub her back affectionately. She was thinking to herself just how warm he was when suddenly the cart jolted before screeching to a stop; throwing its inhabitants in all directions. Hawke opened her eyes and she saw Isabela's legs thrown over the edge of the cart as the pirate's hair was flung over her face; Anders was rubbing his head from hitting it off the wooden panel where the driver sat.

And Fenris found himself staring at Hawke's firm ass over his knees. He swallowed audibly and Hawke looked up to face him and caught his eyes. Hawke winked at the elf who blushed furiously as she slid herself back over his knees. Her breasts brushed his legs and she saw a suspiciously hard spot growing under his leggings, but decided it was not exactly the time for flirting. Hawke stood up and looked at the driver who had… passed out.

The driver snored loudly and Hawke sighed before she turned to her companions.

"Anyone know how to drive a cart?"

"Hawke, I'm a pirate, why the hell would I know how to drive a horse and carriage?" Isabela sighed and Hawke looked at Fenris.

"Fenris?"

"I do know a little, perhaps I can;" Fenris clambered over the piece of wood and went to calm the horses. He shushed the horses and Hawke smiled before she jumped over and sat herself down in the spot next to the drivers. Isabela and Anders made themselves more comfortable on the stretch of wood as the chatted calmly. Fenris turned back and Hawke smiled playfully before she patted the space next to her.

Fenris smiled before he lifted the sleeping driver into the back with Isabela and Anders. Fenris then pulled himself into the spot next to the stop next to Hawke who snuggled next to him and he felt a smile cross his face as he flicked the reigns and the horses began to move. Hawke curled her legs under her and leant on his shoulder.

"Comfortable now?" Fenris teased softly as the horses trotted along at a steady pace.

"Very. You may look intimidating; but you're just a softie. We should tell Varric to change your name from Broody," Hawke looked up smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what would you suggest in its place?"

"I don't know. Something accurate… Sweetie… Softie… Sexy…" Hawke grinned as he chuckled.

"I'm seeing a similar theme here Hawke," Fenris said as he kept his eyes on the dirt road; but still aware of the mischievous rogue by his side. Hawke smiled as he drove on for the rest of the day. Mildly chatting with each other and their other companions when the need arose; but no major news or activities drew their attention away. The sun disappeared over the horizon and they continued on for a short while by the light of the lantern. But the night grew much darker and they were forced to stop for the night.

Fenris sat by the fire and cut the meat for the stew they were making, with thoughts about their leader swirling around his head. The Ferelden rogue was currently talking with the Abomination with a smile as he she helped to see if any of them were injured when the driver stopped their cart. The driver was currently passed out on the back of the cart snoring. Isabela was watching the camp, aware of anything that could come from the dirt road alongside them; or the thickening forests they had to camp in.

"Does this hurt?" Hawke pressed firmly on Anders head before he sighed.

"No, so it doesn't look like I have a concussion," Anders packed away some of his medical gear. "What about you? You hurting anywhere?"

"I have a bit of a sore back; but that's just from the cart ride," Hawke shrugged and Isabela appeared beside her with a grin.

"Kitten I can help. I give amazing massages;" Isabela purred and Hawke laughed gently.

"You're not getting under my armour tonight 'Bells,"

"But there is a chance then?" Isabela grinned wickedly

"If we're going to Antiva where the brandy flows freely; I'll be lucky if I haven't slept with all of you," Hawke laughed as Isabela grinned.

"Oh don't worry Hawke. I'll protect you," Isabela smiled and Hawke hid behind Anders.

"Step away Isabela; I have a mage and I know how to use him," Hawke laughed before she slumped into a spot next to Fenris. "Need a hand?"

"If you would make sure the stew doesn't burn, that would be helpful. I know that is hard for you as I have tasted your cooking," Fenris smiled to himself as Hawke glared at him, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from snapping at him. "You even hold your tongue now as you know I am right."

"That's it; come and fight me elf," Hawke stood up and raised her fists.

"15 silver's on Fenny," Isabela smiled to Anders who shook her hand agreeing on the bet and Fenris stood with a smile.

"What do I get if I win then?"

"You'll get an ass kicking because I'm going to win," Hawke stepped around him with a playful grin on her face. "So what's it gonna be elf? Am I going to kick your ass or you going to give up?" Hawke smiled before Fenris ghosted around behind her and swept her feet from under her. Hawke fell to the ground with a glare and tried to kick him back. Fenris grabbed her foot and twirled her around and she swore loudly as her back hit the ground.

"What were you saying about kicking my ass?" Fenris smiled as he saw Anders grumble and pass Isabela the agreed money and Hawke scowled up at him.

"You all know there are easier ways to get me on the back with my legs in the air?" Hawke smiled as Fenris and Anders blushed furiously while the pirate laughed.

"So Hawke's not so innocent after all," Isabela smiled as Hawke winked at her.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe,"

* * *

The trip seemed endless.

Every day they would travel for further and for longer; but the journey seemed never ending. They were approaching Wycome; but boredom was setting in amongst the travellers. Aside from the occasional traveller met on the road, there was not much to talk about. Isabela had found some ink and a sharp pen in one of the bags and was trying to convince someone to let her give them a tattoo.

"Fenny, Anders, come on! I'm bored!" The pirate whined and Fenris glared at her.

"No," he snarled at her and Hawke sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Anders, what about you? I could do a dramatic one for justice," Isabela grinned before the mage shook his head.

"I don't want a tattoo Isabela."

"Hawke?"

"I already have this one on my face," Hawke pointed to the tattoo and Isabela sighed.

"So you don't want another one?" The pirate sighed before her eyes sparkled when Hawke looked thoughtfully for a second.

"Why not?" Hawke smiled and Isabela squealed with joy.

"So what do you want and where?" Isabela asked and Hawke leant over and whispered in her ears. The pirate's eyes widened before she laughed.

"Well ok; but either this driver slows down or I do it when we set down camp. May be a bit tricky otherwise," Isabela smiled and Fenris raised an eyebrow at them both.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked calmly and Hawke sat back next to him with a grin.

"Maybe. Once I get it, you're more than welcome to try and find it," Hawke grinned as his eyebrows almost disappeared into his hair.

"Sounds like a plan,"

* * *

"Ouch! Isabela that really hurts!" Hawke mumbled loudly from her tent and Fenris raised an eyebrow at the tent where Isabela was giving Hawke the new mystery tattoo.

"Hey you wanted it done so stop squirming," Isabela's voice purred and he heard her chuckle. "I'm loving your body by the way Hawke, so soft and sexy…"

"Isabela do what you said you would and stop touching my chest," Fenris coughed up his drink and he saw Anders was blushing as well.

"I'm convinced their being extra loud just for us," The mage chuckled.

"I would not be surprised," Fenris rubbed his temples before Isabela sauntered out of the tent.

"Anyone want to see Hawke's new tattoo?" Isabela grinned before Hawke followed with a large nightshirt thrown over her instead of her usual armour. The shirt itself was far too large for her but allowed her soft curves to show. Fenris had to stop himself from tracing her curves with his eyes.

"No one is seeing my new tattoo. I can't believe I let you talk me into that," Hawke sighed as the pirate laughed.

"Oh come on you give me a matching one," The pirate pulled the grumbling rogue back into the tent. Hawke mouthed a request of 'help' to Fenris who mouthed back 'no'.

He saw her glare at him before the tent covered them away from his view. Fenris smiled to himself as he wondered what her new tattoo was, and his mind wondered to the places that he could possibly find that new tattoo.

* * *

Hawke had to apologise to Isabela.

Apparently the boat would have been faster.

A lot faster.

They came across one of the larger rivers and had to back track for a while in order to find a safer way across. It would take them another two days to get to Antiva City if they were lucky. Hawke was directing the cart over the narrow wooden bridge, ever aware that the drunken driver could scare the tired horses. Hawke shushed the large black horse when she saw it was looking slightly nervous.

Once they were safely over the river Anders and Isabela agreed to sit up the front with the driver; to make sure he didn't drive them over the river bank. So Hawke was sitting across from Fenris with a smile on her face.

"What?" Fenris smiled before she stood and sat in the spot next to him. Hawke brushed a lock of white hair from his ear and smiled.

"Do you want to see where my new tattoo is?" Hawke smiled as he glanced over at the mage and pirate whose eyes were firmly on the road.

"Are you going to show me?" He asked quietly and she took his hand before she lifted it.

"Maybe… it could be here," Hawke placed his hand on her arm, "or here…" she moved it to her leg before she smiled at him, "or it could be in a different place all together." Hawke released his hand as he gently rubbed her thigh.

"And may I guess where it could be?" His deep voice sent a shiver through her body and she smiled with a nod.

"You may; but keep an eye on Isabela and Anders," Hawke said as he turned to watch the pirate and the Abomination; still unconcerned with them. He suddenly felt Hawke's soft lips caress his ears. Fenris bit his tongue to bit back the moan growing in his throat as she kissed and licked his ears. Hawke ran her tongue along his delicate ear and moved so her thigh was between his legs. He swallowed the moan before she kissed down his neck, licking and tasting him.

"Hawke…" Fenris whispered quietly and Hawke smiled as she placed a hand on the growing bulge in his leggings. Fenris bit his lips roughly as she stroked him playfully while licking his ears. He felt her hot breath on them as she spoke.

"My tattoo… is of your name," She said quietly as she saw his eyes widen with shock and arousal. "And it's on my inner thigh…" Hawke grinned as she felt the rumble in his voice as he spoke.

"Why… why did you do that?" his beautiful voice was beginning to strain with desire.

It was _such _a turn on.

"Because I know one day your head is going to be down there," Hawke smiled as he blushed violently; but his eyes were filled with a dark desire that urged her on, "and that's not the only thing of yours that going to be there."

Fenris was struggling to divide his attention from the possibility of their companions turning around and seeing them; and the rogue who had wrapped herself around his body. He swallowed softly as he kept his eyes on them.

"And when were you expecting this to happen?" His hoarse voice croaked as his breeched began a lot tighter than was comfortable.

"Well…" Hawke ran her fingers through his hair and licked his ear; listening to him attempt to stop the moan from passing those sensuous lips of his. "maybe when we reach Antiva City. Or perhaps on the road, we stop and have a roll in the dirt. Or anything…" she licked his ear, "… you…" she nipped the tip of his ear with her teeth, "want."

Fenris reached a hand around and cupped her firm ass, before he slipped his hand up her skirt. Hawke gently nipped his neck and he let out a soft growl. He saw Isabela begin to move and Hawke quickly flitted to the other side of the cart with her feet on Fenris' lap, to hide his erections from the pirate. Isabela turned to see Hawke carving away at a piece of wood with her feet on Fenris' lap. The elf had a far off look in his eyes as he watched the road before them. Isabela shrugged before she turned to talk with Anders.

Hawke sent a wink to Fenris who smiled at her.

This trip was just getting better and better.

* * *

Antiva was a strange place.

It was for Hawke and Anders anyway.

The two Ferelden's marvelled at the grandeur of the cities already. Salle was beautiful, with the smells of fresh spices and colours splashed in beautiful swirls across the city. Rialto was just as beautiful, but even more impressive, with the songs of the people flowing freely through the streets. They were roughly three days ride from Antiva city and as camp lay down for the night the companions wondered what they would find.

For the Ferelden's of the group; everything just seemed much grander in this foreign land. Fenris had seen much greater and more impressive sights in Minrathous; with its large imposing towers for slaves to be held when they stepped out of line. He had spent many a night in such a tower when he was young…

But he would not dwell on that hard life he once suffered. Fenris must have shown his displeasure at the memory as Hawke came and stood by him as he stood on guard duty.

"What's wrong Fenris?" Hawke asked softly and he sighed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking…" Fenris said and Hawke walked into his line of sight with an impish grin on her face.

"Anything I can help with?" Hawke stepped closer with a smile.

"No it's fine," Fenris sighed before she licked the lyrium on his chin with a smile.

"Tell me. Isabela and Anders are asleep and that maniac of a driver is passed out. So talk," Hawke placed her arms around Fenris' neck with a smile.

"I was just thinking on what we will find in Antiva. Trouble seems to follow you no matter where you go," Fenris smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Maybe; but I'm still desperate to continue that kiss," Hawke laughed.

"Very well," Fenris chuckled darkly before he kissed her lips roughly as she ran her fingers through his silvery hair. Hawke smirked into the kiss as she willingly opened her mouth for him; allowing him to push his tongue in her mouth. Hawke moaned softly and he growled into her mouth and turned them so he shoved her back against the tree he had been leaning on. Hawke gasped as her back hit the tree as she was lifted off the ground.

Her legs wrapped instinctively around his hips. Fenris pulled away and bit her neck and listened to the shock yet aroused moan that fell from her bruised lips. Hawke's nails scrapped down the exposed part of his arm and Fenris grunted into her neck.

"OH Fenris," Hawke moaned and he smirked.

His ears picked up as he heard some movement. He placed a hand over Hawke's mouth to silence her mewls of pleasure as the waited for a moment. His sharp elven eyes made out Anders' shadowy form moving from his tent to empty his bladder, over by a tree on the other side of the small camp. Hawke was held steady before she slipped one of Fenris' fingers in her mouth. The elf glared at her, biting the inside of his cheek to stop the growl from passing his lips.

Anders gradually moved back to his tent and they waited for a few more moments until they heard his soft snoring before Fenris pulled his finger from Hawke's mouth with a soft pop.

"You are infuriating," Fenris said softly and Hawke smiled before she placed a soft kiss on his lips with a wink.

"And don't you forget it baby,"

* * *

**Thanks again! Review please. I like reviews :) xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Years in Between 13**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Bioware still owns everything xxx**

* * *

Fenris had sharp teeth.

Hawke knew this after she started to bruise on her neck from where he had bit her.

She was currently biting her hand to muffle her gasps and mewls as he bit and licked her neck away from the camp. Fenris was nibbling on her crook of her neck as they leant by a large cave a short walk away from their camp. Fenris didn't know why he couldn't stop himself when they were alone like this. It was just something about her that made him want to throw all his self-restraint away and just take her against this hard stone.

But his past life haunted him still. He wanted Hawke; more than he had wanted anything before in his life. The memories of all his duties as a slave came to mind when he wanted to take it further… no. He would not think of that now. Not when he was with her. Fenris scowled into himself as he bit her neck sharply. Hawke gasped loudly and Fenris tasted blood as he realised he made her bleed. He pulled back a short distance and saw the wound before he looked into her eyes.

"Hawke, I'm sorry," Fenris said softly before he licked the wound tenderly before he moved back and kissed her forehead gently.

"Maker Fenris; you really need to stop doing that. I'm getting all hot just looking at you," Hawke smiled at him.

"Hot? Are you feverish?" Fenris asked and Hawke had to bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Not as in feverish Fenris; as in I'm hot for you," Hawke whispered in his ear before she kissed them and he shuddered.

"Hawke…" Fenris growled and Hawke grinned before she kissed his lips gently.

"You're so adorable Fenris," Hawke chuckled and he raised an eyebrow.

"I'm adorable?" He repeated and Hawke nodded.

"Yup; you're as cute as a button," Hawke kissed his nose and he growled loudly.

Fenirs growled as he smashed hips lips to hers, biting and forcing her mouth open. His gauntlets dug into her thigh as he gripped her firm ass. He continued to kiss her and he smacked her ass as she gasped into his mouth loudly.

"Hey you hear something?" Anders voice drifted from the camp and Fenris stiffened.

"Yeah; where are Hawke and Fenris anyway? You think they ran into trouble?" Isabela answered as they heard them move.

"We better go look for them," Anders sighed and Fenris ghosted away from her as they scattered away from their previous position.

The pirate looked around the camp; daggers in hand. She heard a rustling and was about to fling her dagger at the sound before Hawke appeared from behind a tree in the thinning woods; with a small sack in her hand.

"What's with that look Isabela?" Hawke smiled as the pirate relaxed.

"Hawke; what took you so long, and where's Fenris?" Isabela sighed as she sheathed her daggers.

"I thought I saw something when we were searching for firewood, so we decided to follow it. It was a deer and Fenris wanted to kill it for meat; but I said no as we're not even a day from Antiva City. He went into brooding mode and stormed off," Hawke sighed with a shrug.

"You didn't follow him? I though you two were going back to flirty mode," Isabela raised an eyebrow as Hawke shook her head.

"We are… at least I think we are. He sort of snapped at me so I left him alone. He'll be back soon." Hawke said as she followed Isabela back to the camp and poured several pieces of wood for the fire out of the bag.

"Do you still want me to continue the tattoo? I know we could only do the first few letter's because it was too sore. But I only did the outline sweet thing. I don't have all the proper materials to make it a permanent one." Isabela said and Hawke shook her head.

"I'll wait a few more days and when we get to Antiva City I'll decide then." Hawke poured some tea from the kettle over the fire before she turned to Anders who was standing watch by the edge of the camp. "Anders, do you want some tea? You look a little chilly," Hawke walked over and gave the mage the cup with a smile.

"Thanks Hawke. And what is the tattoo you're getting?" Anders raised an eyebrow as she smiled before she winked at him.

"If I get it done properly, I promise I'll let you see it," Hawke said sweetly before she walked back over to the fire. They talked as they ate before they heard a rustle and Fenris appeared before he sat himself down across from Hawke.

"Fenirs?" Hawke asked soothingly

"Hawke," He said simply, pouring himself some tea and drinking quietly. Isabela and Anders tried not to pay attention to what they assumed was a tense atmosphere between the two. But in actuality it was nothing more than a game.

_X_

"So you wish to deceive our companions?" Fenris asked as he followed Hawke through the surrounding woodland.

"Only to throw them off our trail. You said it yourself; you would rather that we kept our relationship a secret for now," Hawke smiled back at him.

"And we do that by pretending we had an argument?" he asked quietly.

"Yup; and then when I get to ravish you when we make up," Hawke smiled as he chuckled.

"Really? I look forward to it then,"

X

Hawke sent a subtle wink to Fenris who scowled at her; but his eyes portrayed his playfulness.

They were better actors than they thought.

* * *

Antiva city was stunningly beautiful.

It was a gem amidst the sands that stunned Hawke out of words. The spiralling towers stood proud and beautiful, high above the walls of the city. Hawke watched with Awe as the bright flags fluttered in the wind. The closer they grew, the more the sounds of music and the smells of sweet breads grew more intense. Hawke turned and smiled at Isabela who grinned back at her.

"Can you believe it Bella? Antiva City!" Hawke laughed as the pirate flung an arm around her with a smile.

"I know Kitten. You lived in Ferelden, then in the Free Marches and now are going to Antiva. You're well travelled; aren't you? Maybe when I get my ship we can sail the sea's" Isabela laughed as Hawke smiled.

"I'd love that Bella."

They drew into the gates and Fenris was almost overwhelmed by the sheer sight and smells of the city. He looked around and saw elves and humans flogging their wears in the small market. Several stalls selling clothes, food, weapons or whatever else the Antivan fashions demanded. They jumped off the cart and waved their goodbye to the driver before they walked along the city path's, in search of a tavern or somewhere to have a base of operations for their time in the city.

As they walked throught the city, the high sun was making Hawke struggle with the intense heat. Ferelden was cold and hash; but this sun was bright and unforgiving on her pale skin. Hawke saw a few locals look at her and Isabela with confusion and Hawke was as equally so. Haven't they ever seen a Ferelden with her Rivanni accomplice?

"Do not be alarmed at the way they are watching you," Fenris' smooth voice calmed her neves.

"Why are they watching me anyway? Did I do something wrong?" Hawke asked while her eyes were searching for an inn or something.

"Antivan tradition dictates that women have their role and are not to generally participate in battle. You get the occasional female crow that breaks this rule. But it is generally how the social ranking here works," Fenris spoke calmly and Hawke raised her eyebrow at him.

"And how does a Tevinter know this?" She teased before she chuckled bitterly.

"Slavery is as common in Antiva as in Tevinter; it's just hidden. Danarius would entertain Antivan slavers when they brought new slaves over to Minrathous. Of course here they claim they do no such thing; but everyone with any knowledge of the city knows otherwise."

"Isn't the Circle around here?" Anders asked quietly and Isabela nodded.

"Yeah; it's that great tower to the east. It's the one with the glass dome. Apparently the Antivan Circle of Magi have a large orgy under the light of the new moon. Or so the rumour goes," The pirate laughed as Anders eyebrows shot up.

"Well that was nothing like the Circle in Ferelden. I might have stayed if it were like that," He chuckled and Haewke rolled her eyes playfully before she spotted a tavern. The sandstone walls blended into the city, and the building although what would be grand in Kirkwall or in Ferelden was almost simple compared to the surrounding buildings. Hawke pushed open the wooden door, sparing a glance at the numerous protection symbols carved into its frame and looked around the small tavern.

Small it may have been; but it was certainly lively. There were dwarves, elves and humans all singing drinking songs and having a good laugh. Few paid them any attention as Hawke led the way to the bar. The bartender looked at her and her companions with a raised brow before he shrugged and smiled.

"Welcome to the Morning Star. What can I get you?" He asked with a smile.

"We need a room or two for the next few days," Hawke smiled back, enjoying his accent, "Do you have any to spare?"

"We have a large room up the top one double bed and two singles. Will that be alright Serah?"

"That will be perfect, how much for a week?" Hawke smiled.

"Fifty silvers for the week; includes breakfast," He smiled as Hawke passed him the money. "Top floor, first room. Anything else?" he asked and Hawke sighed.

"I'm looking for a fabric merchant in the city called Lalo? Do you know where I could find him?" Hawke was aware some of the festivities had died when she started speaking; but she pretended not to have noticed.

"Lalo? You must not have heard. He died a few months ago. Did you know him?" The bartender said softly and Hawke sighed.

"No I didn't. That's unfortunate." Hawke sighed with disappointment before the bartender smiled.

"Oh come now. A woman as beautiful as yourself cannot wear such a disappointed expression. It does you little justice. Lalo may have died but he left his shop in the care of his apprentice; Román. He finished early today; but he will be there tomorrow."

"Thank you very much Serah," Hawke smiled to the bartender before she led them up the stairs to their room. The top floor had three doors all spaced widely away from each other and Hawke opened the first one and her jaw dropped.

The room was large and decorated with an almost sensual light red painted along the walls. The large arched window at the end of the room provided a stunning view of the market place. There were two large sofa's; facing a large fireplace. Hawke was so busy marvelling in the size of the room she didn't hear Isabela snicker before the pirates arms were around Hawke's neck in a surprise hug from behind.

"Well Kitten; are we sharing a bed, or are they?" Hawke laughed at the thought and Anders and Fenris scowled at them both.

"Ok Isabela. But I don't want to have to defend myself from your advances in my sleep." Hawke smiled as the pirate jokingly scowled before she flung their packs in the large room.

"Well since the guy is gone till tomorrow we should make ourselves comfortable. Who's up for a game of Strip Wicked Grace?" Isabela smiled.

"No,"

"No,"

"Not in your life Bela," Hawke smiled as the pirate glared at them all before she flickered into her room. Hawke smiled back at Fenris who went into one of the two single room's by the window and Anders approached her with a smile.

"So you loving this weather as well?" He asked and Hawke laughed.

"I know; I'm dying! It's ok for Isabela and Fenris their from warmer climates than this. But seriously; I might as well have been set on fire," hawke smirked as he laughed.

"Believe me I've been set on fire many a time; and it's not that bad." Anders smiled.

"You were set on fire?"

"I didn't get my shield up in time one day when I was training. I was annoying a Templar and the enchanter threw a fireball at me to teach me a lesson. I usually reacted faster after that," He shrugged. They all head a large squeal and everyone looked to see Isabela grinning widely.

"Hawke they have a marble bath big enough to fit all of us! Let's test it out," Isabela purred as she began to pull Hawke towards it.

"Isabela! I'm not having a bath with you in his heat!"

"It'll be a cold bath."

Hawke paused for a second.

"Alright then,"

"Hawke!" Anders gasped and she saw Fenris raise an eyebrow,

"I'm joking, but I do think we need to relax for today and start exploring tomorrow." Hawke smiled as she sat herself on one of the window ledges. Anders and Isabela were taking the pack's into the rooms and Hawke felt Fenris stand next to her, watching the market life flutter by the windows.

"I would like to apologise for doubting your judgement, there was no need for me to snap," Fenris said, as he felt Isabela and Anders watching out the corner of their eyes.

"It's fine Fenris. We were all stressed on the journey so maybe all we need a bath and a lie down." Hawke said with a smile.

"Together? Why Hawke, I didn't think you were that sort of woman," Fenris smiled as she turned and glared at him.

"You are terrible," She laughed before she swung her legs of the window ledge and stood up with a stretch. "Does anyone know what time it is?"

"It's still early; but we might just make lunch," Anders smiled before Hawke cracked her shoulder.

"Well I'm going to take a bath and a nap. If anyone needs me don't wake me or I'll kill you," Hawke yawned

"I think I will join you," Isabela winked and Hawke glared at her.

"You wait your turn," She answered and closed the door behind her.

"I'll get you one day kitten,"

* * *

Fenris sat in one of the leather sofa's in the common room sharpening his sword. He was thinking to himself about the slavery of Antiva. Maybe it was not the greatest plan to come so close to Tevinter. If he was recognised then maybe word would spread to Danarius, through the slaver circles, and who knows if he would even get out of the city alive. The sky was growing dark and Isabela had gone down to the tavern below and the Abomination had retired to his bed after another heated argument about mages. He was actually still surprised that Hawke hadn't awoken with the noise.

He heard a door opening and assumed it was Isabela trying to sneak back after a quick tumble with a local.

"Fenris?" Hawke yawned from her room and he turned around and saw her in her large nightshirt. It was obviously a man's shirt as it was far too large for her. Her red hair was slightly a mess from her nap.

"Hawke… I was beginning to wonder if you had fallen into a sleep so deep that not even an invasion could wake you." Fenris smiled as she walked around and sat on the chair across frm him, tucking her legs beneath her.

"Very funny. How long was I out?" Hawke cracked her neck

"At least a few hours. I'm surprised you were not up sooner," Fenris smiled as he put his sword down and rested his face on his knuckles and watched the rogue. "You look beautiful, Hawke."

Hawke blushed at the rumbled in his voice before she smiled at him. "You're not so bad yourself Fenris."

"Thank you," his deep chuckle sent a rush of desire through her body. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. I'm well rested, have a very handsome man to chat with and I'm a little warm" Hawke smirked

"I imagine you're not quite used to the weather. Ferelden was a cold place I assume,"

"It was. Every winter I was convinced I would lose a finger or two due to the cold. If you lived in a palace or an estate then you would have been fine. But we were mostly on the run from the Templars." Hawke sighed.

"Do you ever think life would have been easier if your sister and father were not mages?" Fenris asked carefully, knowing full well her family meant to her.

"Probably. With us running from the Templars, everything about my life was rushed and hurried. My first fight; friendships, lovers anything I had done to put down roots was always torn up to protect them. But if I could go back; I wouldn't have changed anything. If I had, I might be dead or the wife of some farmer with Maker knows how many children. But that's not me; so I suppose it worked out in the end," Hawke said softly and Fenris smiled.

"Did it really?"

"Yeah; if it didn't I wouldn't have got out of Ostagar or Ferelden alive, I would never have met any of you either. And I am quite fond of you." She smiled.

"You as in our groups; or as in me?" Fenris smiled as she laughed.

"Well, I suppose both. I am rather fond of you," Hawke stood and walked towards him.

"You can show me how fond you are if you desire;" Fenris smiled as he sat up and watched as she knelt so she was eye to eye with him.

"I shall," Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck before he kissed his lips gently. Hawke nibbled his bottom lip before he pushed his tongue out and met hers in a fiery kiss. Fenris growled into her mouth as he pulled her onto the sofa on top of him. Hawke moaned into his mouth before she kissed along his jaw to his ears. She licked and bit them affectionately while he placed his hands on her lower back. Fenirs kissed her neck and cupped her ass, getting a soft moan from the rogue as a reward.

Fenris accidently caught the bottom of her shirt on his gauntlets and he raised them. Fenris felt himself blush when he realised this.

"Don't worry Fenris." Hawke chuckled, "Besides I'm not wearing any underwear," she purred in his ear and he felt himself harden.

"Hey guy's I'm back… and what do we have here?" They looked up to see Isabela with a wide grin on her face.

"Any room for one more?"

"Aw crap,"

* * *

**Thanks again! Please review xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Years in Between 14**

**Again thank you all so much for the support. It really means a lot. anyway. Bioware own all the smexy ass characters of dragon age. Xxx**

* * *

Fenris and Hawke sat on opposite ends of the couch in silence as Isabela paced before them. Hawke raised her eyes to meet the elf's with a small smile. Having the pirate walk in on them was not something she had thought of. Fenris gave her his signature half smirk before Isabela cleared her throat and they both looked up at her.

"So I'm curious as to if you two have been doing it behind my back the whole time, or if I interrupted you," Isabela crossed her arms, with a glint of mischief in her eye and Hawke sighed.

"We haven't had sex Isabela,"

"Hawke, our affairs have nothing to do with this wench. Do not tell her such things," Fenris glared at Isabela who laughed.

"I will find out either way Fenny. So, you two can't have sex for at least two months." Isabela said firmly.

"Pardon?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at the pirate.

"I have it down that you will sleep with each other before your birthday Hawke. If you do it now I lose to Varric,"

"That's it come here Fenris," Hawke smiled as he looked confused.

"Wait, Hawke…" Fenris stood with a blush leaving a disappointed rogue on the couch.

"That's it Fenny; keep her waiting. Two months remember," Isabela said firmly with a smile.

"I am not talking to you," Fenris growled before he went to his room with a sigh.

Isabela laughed and Hawke sighed and sunk her face into the soft leather. She lay face down and waited for what seemed like an eternity for the pirate to stop laughing. Hawke turned her face to see the pirate begin to compose herself with a glare.

"Seriously Isabela? You couldn't have found some Antivan guy and left me to Fens?" Hawke growled

"Oh Kitten; I didn't know that you two were still going for it. I thought you had fallen out. If you had told us then I would have taken Anders for a night on the town." Isabela smiled and Hawke sighed.

"I knew I should have just told you. It will take me ages to seduce him like that again." Hawke sighed as she pulled down the large shirt.

"If you want I can slip a pill into his drink. Will make him as horny as anything," Isabela smiled

"Sounds interesting; but when I get him, it's gonna be good," Hawke sang with a smile.

"You're not going to let him out of Antiva without having a ride are you?" Isabela grinned.

"Wouldn't have put it like that but basically." Hawke smiled before she sat up and looked to Fenris' room door. "Fenris sweetie; you're screwed,"

* * *

The night in Antiva city was alive with activity. Small shops brought out fresh drinks as locals sang and danced in the large streets. The stars shone brightly above in the dark sky; and lanterns; of all sizes and colours lines the streets from wires across the way, zigzagging in all directions. Hawke walked along with Isabela at her side and Fenris and Anders following them.

They stopped several times along the market, buying a few drinks, or just to have a wander at the local stalls and merchandise. Hunger caught up with them, and Anders found a small café that served them dinner in a small side road. Antivan food was very spicy but Isabela said it was nothing like traditional Rivanni food. Apparently it could, quote: 'blow a cock off it's so fiery'. Hawke was less keen on trying Rivanni food after that. She downed her third glass of water in that short period and Fenris struggled to keep a straight face.

"Maker's balls this is spicy," Hawke gasped out and Isabela laughed loudly.

"Oh sweetling; your just precious," The pirate half hugged her and Hawke shot her a warning look, the effect failing on her flushed features.

"Hey most food I've tried from a foreign land is awful. Orlesian cooking is too fussy and from what I see they only give you half a spoonful, if you're lucky. I mean who would pay all that money just to starve to death?" Hawke rambled as Anders and Isabela laughed, "I'm serious! And Antivan food is too spicy, delicious, but spicy. I prefer good old Ferelden food,"

"Oh Messere, you're are Ferelden, correct?" The young waiter asked, his Antivan accent a sweet sound on her ears.

"We both are," Hawke pointed to herself and Anders who nodded calmly.

"In that case, we have something that may cool your tongue," he smiled and Hawke nodded as he went away. The waiter returned a few minutes later with a large glass filled with a creamy liquid, and Hawke raised an eyebrow at him. "Trust me my lady, it shall not bite," he laughed and Hawke took a tentative sip.

"Oh Maker this is so good," Hawke said stunned as she took another drink. "And it's taken away the sting of the spices,"

"A travelling bunch of Ferelden's came through a few years ago, and they had the same problem. One asked to make this and we serve it to those whose tongues are not used to the many… _flavours_ of Antiva,"

"Ohh I like him," Isabela winked at him before he smiled and returned to his other duties.

"Anders, do you need a drink?" Hawke offered it to the mage who smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask," He laughed as he took a drink, "I've tasted this before…. What does it taste like?" Anders mused

"A cross between vanilla, honeysuckle and milk. It does for me anyway," Hawke poured half into his glass and Isabela laughed, pulling her seat closer to Fenris, who watched her carefully.

"See these two Fenny? They can't handle the food of spices like us Tevinters and Rivainni. We've grown up on this food, spices are in our blood" She smiled and Fenris looked at them with a dark expression.

"You are thinking of Tevinter food for lords, magister's and the wealthy. Slaves do not get the luxury of spices or lavish meals."

"Oh." Isabela said as silence fell on the table and Hawke sighed before she smiled.

"Then you must be suffering too, have some," Hawke handed him her glass with a reassuring smile and he sighed softly.

"Thank you, this was most kind."

After that awkwardness, everyone seemed to relax for a while as they listened to talks about the on goings of the city. Eventually, curiosity overcame them and they went in search of the famous Antivan nightlife. The crowds seemed to lead in the direction of a large square, with a fountain carved into stone by the walls. They walked along the widening roads and Isabela grinned as she was pulled into a dance, and Hawke stepped back in order to avoid joining in. Isabela was spun around the wide street with many others to the fast beat of Antivan music.

Anders was pulled by a small elven girl and was dragged into the centre of the dance, obviously distressed by the unfamiliar lands and customs. Hawke and Fenris leant against a stone wall and watched for the occasional graceful glimpse of Isabela or the stumbling mess of Anders amongst the crowd. Fenris was shoved back by a few locals, unaware of him and he stumbled into Hawke. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Hey sweetie," Hawke smiled mischievously.

"Hello. Based on my previous experience with your dancing; I take it you would not rather dance?" Fenris smiled as she gave him a chuckle.

"Only if you wish to lose your feet,"

"I will take the risk," He smiled

"Fenris, no." Hawke said warningly and he raised an eyebrow,

"Tough," he grabbed her hand and pulled her along ignoring her giggling protests. Fenris spun her close, wrapping an arm around her waist. Hawke laughed as he led her in time with the dance. Hawke saw Isabela had traded partners to Anders who looked slightly relieved to be with a friend. Hawke didn't get much time to see them as Fenris spun her again and she squealed with laughter.

"Fenris, you're making me dizzy," Hawke smiled

"Good, then it will be easy for me to sweep you off your feet," Fenris grinned as her eyes widened.

"No,"

"Hmm… yes," Fenris lifted her as he spun her. Hawke shrieked with joy before she started laughing. A few locals rolled their eyes and laughed, assuming a young couple in love enjoying a dance. Fenirs slowed down his spinning and lowered Hawke down so she was still off the ground, but her face was above his. Hawke smiled at him as Fenris' eyes were firmly on her, caring not who saw. The pirate already knew; the abomination might as well. Fenris smiled as she leant down and kissed his lips tenderly, to him it didn't matter when they would finally be able to share their relationship; she was his.

Hawke loved the soft feel of his lips on his. She pulled back a short distance and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"What?" He chuckled.

"I think I love you."

Fenris' eyes widened and Hawke gasped as she realised what she had just said.

She shouldn't have said the 'L' word.

They weren't ready for the 'L' word.

She wasn't ready for the 'L' word.

Love.

Did she love him? She was certainly fond of him, and the passion between them could enflame a city… But love?

Hawke swallowed as he set her down. He looked confused and shocked above anything else.

"Fenris, I'm sorry… I… I don't know what came over me," Hawke said as her eyes searched frantically for any sign of Isabela or Anders.

"Hawke…I… I-" Fenris never finished his sentence as a very large couple bashed into them, sending them splashing into the fountain. Several gasps went around and the music stopped, as everyone looked over to see an almost livid Fenirs and Hawke with her red hair soaked and plastered to her face. Hawke was silent a few seconds before she burst out in a loud laughter.

Isabela and Anders looked with confusion before they laughed at the sight of their fearless leader sitting waist deep in freezing water, killing herself laughing. Fenris looked at her for a bit before he chuckled and stood up and pushed his wet silvery hair from his face, before he held a hand out for her. Hawke looked up at him before she grinned as she pulled him back down into the water.

Laughter roared through the square at the sight of the soaked foreigners. Hawke stood up and bowed dramatically to the crowd with a grin.

"Thank you Antiva City. I'll be here all week," She laughed before Isabela and Anders pulled her and Fenris out of the fountain.

"Well… that's one way to get your name known across Thedas," Anders smirked at Hawke who rang out her wet hair over the fountain, the water flowing freely from it.

"On the bright side; neither of us have to clean out armour." Hawke nudged Fenirs playfully before he sent a joke scowl at her.

"Why did you pull me back in? Despite the heat it was freezing," He scowled

"It was fun and I'm finally cool," Hawke laughed as Isabela tossed a towel to Fenris and wrapped Hawke in another, with a hug.

"Hawke, I'm starting to think that was your plan all along," Hawke shushed the pirate and Fenris chuckled, ignoring the look of contusion from Anders and Isabela.

He was having fun.

* * *

Hawke dried her hair with the towel on the couch, sitting next to a partially dry Fenris. They were sitting in breeches and large shirts as Isabela had demanded they get out of the wet clothes before they caught their death.

Say what you like about Isablea, but she knows her stuff when it comes to keeping sickness away.

"And here is some warm tea for our soaking couple." Isabela handed her and Fenrs some tea, Hawke inclined her head to see Anders, who was cleaning up the mess Isabela had made. "Well Kitten I always knew he would get you wet; but I didn't expect you to do it in such a public place," the pirate laughed and Hawke chuckled.

"Oh yeah Bela. I'm enjoying this so much right now." Hawke said in a monotonous voice as the pirate rolled her eyes.

"Well you need to sit by the fire for a little while longer, burn the cold out of you. And if you come to bed freezing, Hawke I will actually kill you." Isabela smiled with a wink before she went to their shared room. Anders sat across in the spare chair with a smile.

"Are you both alright? Did you hurt your head or anything?"

"No I'm good, Fenris?" Hawke asked and he shrugged.

"I am fine." Hawke rolled her eyes before she turned back to Anders.

"How have you been? Has Justice been calm or is he going a bit mad?" Hawke asked jokingly as Anders chuckled.

"He is good, and so am I. I'm a little worried about the Antivan Templars though. I haven't seen any but I know they're out there. We just have to hope they don't realised I'm a mage before we get out of here," Anders said as he watched the fire crackle.

"Well we should be out of here before the week's end; if luck is with us and this Román has the fabric we're looking for." Hawke shrugged.

"Maybe; but if tonight was any indication, luck is not your strong point in Antiva," Anders laughed before he stood. "If either of you feel worse in the night, give me a shout and I'll see what I can do,"

"Good night," Hawke smiled as he nodded back. The door to Anders room closed and Hawke stared at the fire, afraid to say anything to Fenris. She didn't mean to say she loved him; it just sort of… slipped out. Maybe it was the wine, or the strange spices, or the excitement of the evening or maybe a mixture of it all, she didn't know… but it felt good to say the words. She wasn't ready, he wasn't either.

But she knew it was true.

This was totally going to ruin her 'just go with it' plan. Fenris was probably freaking out in his mind right now.

"Look, Fenris I-"

"No need, I understand you misspoke." Fenris said calmly and she turned to face him. He was completely calm, which confused Hawke.

"No, I do care for you Fenris… but I don't know if it's lo- you know." Hawke mentally slapped herself for blushing.

"And I you. I agree that this was a bit of a misunderstanding," fenris smiled and Hawke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Fenris," Hawke smiled before he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Perhaps it is best if we go to bed; all the excitement of today had drained me," fenris smiled as she kissed him.

"Together?"

"Not tonight my Hawke. Not tonight,"

* * *

**Thanks again, Please review xxx :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Years in Between 15**

**Thanks so much to everyone whose reading or reviewed. You guys are awesome XD**

**BioWare own everything xxx**

* * *

Hawke lay on the large double bed in her and Isabela's shared room with a sigh. How could she have been so stupid? Who says 'I love you' to a person; when you haven't even really sat down and got to know them? Fenirs was a private person; and she might not even get a chance to find out what his life was like since she blurted that out last night. Hawke felt Isabela moved on the bed as the pirate sat up and looked at her.

"Oh Hawke is it time to get up?" Isabela yawned while she stretched.

"Yeah, probably," Hawke turned around to face her and her jaw fell open in shock, "Isabela!"

"What?"

"We agreed that you need to wear clothes when going to bed. No one sleep's in the nude!" Hawke glared as the pirate laughed.

"I technically went to bed wearing clothes. But the demon's in the night must have stripped me, you know how they are," Isabela grinned, and Hawke swallowed keeping her eyes on the pirates face. "Oh kitten, are you seeing something you like?"

"No! I mean not that you aren't pretty Isabela you are; but I'm not into you that way," Hawke blushed before Isabela took her hand. Her face flushed as Isabela placed Hawke's hand on her bare breast, rubbing it slowly across each of them.

"You don't need to be in to me, we can still have a little fun," Isabela grinned as she put her own hand up Hawke's night shirt and felt her sex. Hawke blushed and jumped away from the pirates clutches.

"Isabela, I said I don't want that. I care for you 'Bela, but I don't want our friendship to be dependent on sex," Hawke said and watched the pirate sigh before she smiled.

"That is fair enough Sweetheart, besides, you are 'in love' with Fenris," Isabela laughed as Hawke covered her mouth in shock.

"You heard that?"

"Please, did you think I went straight to bed without listening in?" Isabela chuckled, "Sounded like you two should be getting it on in Antiva if you're lucky."

"I can't believe this," Hawke groaned as she reached for her armour.

Today was not going to be fun.

* * *

The morning market of Antiva City was alive and well. It looked like everything in Antiva was busy. Hawke looked at the map the inn keeper had given her with directions to the fabric shop. Every small street she looked down or they walked along seemed to swirl and go on forever before they ended up in another part of the large market. Hawke walked down a dark street before she smiled and glanced back to her friends who were looking around.

"I think this is the place," Hawke pointed to the small sign hanging from the wall.

"Looks like it. Seriously, if this guy is so good; why doesn't he get a better shop, one that is easier to find," Isabela scowled and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Well let's see this guy then," Hawke pushed open the door and heard the bell ring above it. The shop was very small, and their group just managed in the space without it being too cramped. A small wooden counter separated them from a small door. The few candle's flickered, casting shadows across the small shop. The door opened and an elven man came through with a look of confusion. He ran his eyes over Hawke and Isabela before he grinned widely.

"Saludos, cómo puedo ayudar a esas mujeres hermosas hoy en día?" He spoke with a purr.

"Um… I'm sorry I don't speak Antivan," hawke rubbed the back of her head and he laughed.

"Pardon me Serah for assuming, but generally if one comes to a foreign land, then they should know some of the language," He grinned and Hawke smirked.

"True; but I can barely get people to understand me when I speak the Common tongue, so adding another language seems a dangerous quest," Hawke smiled as he chuckled.

"I like you Serah. I am Rámon, keeper of this shop. So how may I help you Bello?"

"Well my name is Hawke not Bello," hawke smiled and Fenris chuckled,

"Bello means beautiful, Hawke," Fenris rolled his eyes at her

"Is there any language you don't speak?" Hawke put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not too familiar with Orlesian,"

"I believe we are drifting from your purpose Serah," Rámon smiled and Hawke turned back to him.

"We are indeed. I need a type of fabric for my mother,"

"What does it look like?"

"…" Hawke was silent for a moment, "shit,"

"You don't know what it looks like?" Isabela glared and Hawke sighed.

"I have the description on some paper," hawke stuffed her hand in her pocket for a few seconds, "… Which I've forgotten,"

"Hawke!" Anders glared

"It's back at the inn, I'll go get it,"

"No, you are useless, Fenris can you get it?" Isabela turned to him

"Why me?" Fenris growled

"Because Hawke will wither get lost on the way there or she'll find trouble, you know how she is," Isabela laughed,

"I'm right here you know?"

"We know," Fenris sighed and Isable laughed, "I will be back shortly, where did you leave it?"

"It's on the dresser next to the bed, it should have the description of the fabric on it," Hawke sighed "I think I'll just go,"

"Hawke," Anders said in a hushed whisper as he hid from the light of the window, Hawke looked through it to see several Templars walk past, "There out there,"

"Balls; I think I see some of Castion's men out there as well," Isabela said slowly before her and Anders hid from the line of sight of the window. "Hawke, stay here and keep an eye out for us,"

"Sorry Fenris, I think you need to do it," Hawke sighed before she looked at him with a small smile,

"No need to apologise Hawke; I'll go for it," Fenris sighed as he left the small shop, now he had a few moments to himself on the way back.

In truth; what Hawke had said last night shocked him beyond words. He told himself she was drunk from the Antivan brandy and ale, even though she seemed completely sober, she had to be drunk… who was he kidding? He was surprised and… happy that she said those words. Was he truly happy? He… he was. Although Hawke had said it was a mistake he saw those feeling in her eyes when she spoke.

Fenris moved through the crowded streets, quickly thinking of Hawke. He knew little of love or feelings or anything of the heart. Fenris was always taught to keep his feelings or emotions to himself, if he even let one little thing escape, a roll of the eyes, a quiet sigh, a smile; it could be used against him as a reason for punishment. And he had seen the horrors of discovered love in slavery. One particular case haunted his memory still. Two slaves in Danarius' service fell in love, and she fell pregnant with child and Danarius was furious. They had gathered all the slaves in the large hall to watch as she was raped over and over by the guards.

Fenris would always remember the screams.

That was why love was dangerous; he never had the horrors of almost being used by the powers of slavery. He came close once when that bitch Hadrianna came to close; but he narrowly avoided it thanks to an assassin breaking into Danarius' chambers. Fenris shuddered to himself as he relived the lingering memory. He scowled as he shoved open the door to Hawke's room and saw the note and stopped.

He couldn't read, as a slave he never learned. How could he explain that to Hawke? He saw the ink written across it and swallowed. Fenris scowled before he grabbed the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He wasn't a slave anymore he could learn to read and love if he wanted to; those bastards could not stop him. Fenris scowled as he pushed past a particularly persistent group of Antivan whores, and made his way back to the shop.

The winding streets seemed to help him clear his head as he thought further. Fenris could be with her if he wanted. She wouldn't force him nor was he obligated to do anything. Fenris smiled to himself as he realised this. He opened the door and saw Hawke sitting on the desk laughing with the shop keeper. Hawke turned back to him and her smile grew brighter.

"Fenris, you're back, did you get the note?" Fenris swallowed as he reached for the paper in his pocket, "It should have said something about red material,"

"I don't know what it said. I… I couldn't read it," Fenris said quietly as he handed it to Hawke. Isabela snatched it quickly and Hawke looked at her.

"I don't blame you Fenny, this is absolutely terrible writing!" Isabela said and Anders looked at it.

"Hawke this is chicken scratches at best. I haven't seen writing as bad as this," Anders laughed as Hawke fumed.

"Well you all are mean," Hawke snatched the paper from them before she looked at Rámon. "I need a red fabric with this pattern on it," Hawke showed him the paper and he looked carefully before he nodded.

"That should be fine Serah. And how much of the fabric do you need?" He took out a book.

"…"

Silence.

"Shit."

* * *

Hawke passed the ale around the table and met Fenris' eyes over the table. Hawke sent a wink to him and saw his small smile. Rámon would be able to get the fabric ready within the next few days now that they had finally got all the details about it. They were sitting in the tavern having a celebratory drink, listening for any information about the surrounding area. So far nothing had come up; everyone aware of the foreigners in the room. After a short while Isabela sighed before she grabbed Hawke's hand.

"Hawke, I'm bored. Let's do something fun," Isabela purred.

"Like what?" Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go shopping!" Isabela smiled.

"No."

"Hawke! Please! You drag me all the way up here and I haven't had any fun," Isabela groaned and Hawke turned to her.

"Then go to a whore house, I'll even pay! But for the love of the Maker no more shopping!" Hawke groaned and Isabela laughed.

"Nope, come on. Anders, Fenny you two take the day off I'm stealing our fearless leader," Isabela laughed, pulling a grumbling Hawke out of the tavern.

"Isabela I really hate you right now," Hawke muttered as the pirate sauntered through the streets.

"Oh Kitten you'll love me when you see what I have in store for you,"

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe; let's just say that when I'm done with you today, Fenris won't be able to keep his hands off you," Isabela smiled and Hawke laughed, entwining her arm with Isabela's.

"Fine, what are you going to do?" Hawke laughed as Isabela stopped at a stall. She signalled Hawke to cme over and she saw it was underwear, "Isablea I don't need underwear," Hawke sighed.

"They're not for you. They are for Fenris to take off you tonight."

"Tonight?" Hawke raised a brow

"Sweetie, either you do him tonight or I will," Isabela held up a black gown. "Oh this will do the trick,"

"You're starting to scare me 'Bella." Hawke laughed.

"Good, that way I might win this bet,"

* * *

Fenris and Anders spent the day in the room, barely talking to each other and when they did, it would start an argument. Usually about mages, but Hawke appeared in the arguments as well. The Abomination couldn't seem to fathom that Hawke had chosen Fenris and not him. Fenris was almost tempted to jump Hawke when she came back and make love to her on the floor just to spite him.

The door opened and Isabela and Hawke strolled in with laughter, several bags in their hands. Hawke smiled as she put the bags down.

"Hey guys, you two should have come so I could of made you carry these,"

"I doubt I would be helpful. When I was an apprentice they tried to make me carry some of the books up and down the tower, ended up dropping most of them down the stairs. Ruined the lot of them," Anders laughed. "So what did you buy?" Anders tried to look in one of the bags but Hawke snapped them shut.

"No, not for you," Hawke smiled as he grumbled and turned away.

"Fine," he grumbled and went back to his seat. "So what's the plan then?"

"Well, I want to do some more exploring," Isabela smiled.

"More? Beat it 'Bella, I'm taking a break," Hawke grabbed one of the bags and went to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Anders, come on we can do a bit on spying," Isabela pulled the grumbling mage up.

"The Templars are out there Isabela, they'll see me a mile away," Anders said,

"That's what we're going to work on. I'll teach you how to not look like a mage and sneak around. Fenny want to come?"

"No, I'm not going to follow you around all night," Fenris scowled as Isabela picked up a sack.

"Come on then Anders, Ser Broods-a-lot apparently doesn't enjoy our company," Isabela laughed and Anders rolled his eyes.

"Who needs him anyway?" He walked out the door with a sigh and Isabela sent a wink to a confused Fenris before she closed the door. Fenris picked up the wet stone from the table and began to sharpen his sword. Fenris wondered why Hawke hadn't just thrown those bags on the bed and came to chat with him. He heard her door open and smiled as he heard her voice.

"Hey,"

"Hello, How was shopping?" Fenris asked his eyes still on his sword.

"You tell me," confused, Fenris turned to face her and his jaw fell open, as he stood up slowly. Hawke was leaning on the door frame, wearing a long black silk gown, down past her knees. There were lace strips on the side that went up to just under her breasts. Fenris could see her underwear through the thin silk. Fenris felt his mouth go dry as he looked her over and saw the desire in her eyes.

"Ha… Hawke…" Fenris swallowed, "You… you look…" Fenris stuttered and Hawke smiled.

"Do you like it?" She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully

"Yes… it is… it suits you…" Fenris couldn't take his eyes of her. He found his eyes tracing the curves of her sensual figure over and over again. Hawke's blue eyes caught his and they sparkled with mischief.

"So are you just going to stand there all night or are you going to come over?" Hawke asked playfully and Fenris felt himself growing more aroused at the purr in her voice.

"I… I..." Fenris stuttered.

"Come here," Hawke beckoned him closer and he froze at the order. He wasn't a slave anymore, and she was offering herself so deliciously to him… but it didn't seem right. That order reminded him of slavery in itself. He couldn't… not now, not for a long time. He thought since he was free he could be who he wanted, love who he wanted too. But if he obeyed that order was it because he wanted to be with or, or if it was the slave in him.

"Fenris?" Hawke raised a brow and Fenris felt himself straining between his emotions. His anger at slavery and what it had done to him and his desire for Hawke, both fighting for his full attention, and he felt himself losing his senses. A slave shouldn't openly display love, but he wasn't a slave anymore. He should just do this now and prove that to himself… but that would be unfair to Hawke. He would be using her for his own gain and that made him no better than those Bastards in Minrathous.

Hawke deserved better.

He couldn't have her.

"Fenris what's wrong?"

"I can't do this," Fenris said and he saw Hawke stiffen.

"What?"

"This. Us. I can't" Fenris said turning away from her.

"Oh…"

Fenris lifted his eyes to see Hawke staring down at the floor. His heart shattered as he saw the sadness and pain in them.

"Hawke I-"

"It's ok Fenris. Really," Hawke said quietly before she looked up and smiled, hiding her eyes from him. "Maker it's chilly, I'm just going to get something warmer on. You still up for some dinner?"

"That… that would be fine," Fenris nodded.

"Alright. I'll get changed."

"I'm sorry Hawke,"

"Me too."

* * *

Dinner was probably the most awkward thing Hawke had ever sat through.

And she'd sat through a lot of awkward shit.

Like the time Isabela was actually giving a hand job to a guy in the Hanged Man.

Fenris sat across from her, neither meeting the others gaze. They picked at the food on their plates in relative silence. Isabela and Anders were still out and Hawke decided this had to end.

"Fenris, talk to me," Hawke said and he looked up.

"I'm sorry. I just can't deal with a relationship."

"I understand. Just going with it seemed like the ideal solution; but I don't think it was the best one we had." Hawke smiled.

"Still… I do not wish to lead you on. I just am not ready," Fenris sighed and Hawke shrugged.

"It's ok Fenris." Hawke extended her hand to him. "So we leave it and no matter what we stay friends. Swear?" Fenris looked confused for a second before he smiled and shook her hand.

"Swear."

* * *

Isabela and Anders came back and saw the main room empty. Anders glared at the pirate and walked to his room.

"I can't believe you made me jump across buildings." Anders sighed.

"You did fairly well. Apart from that one building you fell off and landed in that cart full of hay." Isabela chuckled as she placed her daggers on the table. "I'm going to take a bath, see you in the morning sweetie," she opened the door to her room with a grin, but stopped when she saw the bed was empty and untouched. Isabela raised an eyebrow and knocked on the door to the bathroom before she opened the door.

"Hawke?"

Hawke turned around in the bath and wiped her eyes quickly with a sniff.

"Oh Isabela, I didn't hear you. I'll just finish up." Isabela walked in and sat by the edge of the bath.

"Kitten what happened?" The pirate placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He didn't want me 'Bella." Hawke said and Isabela sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"No," Hawke sighed and Isabela gave her a hug. "I'm just trying to get this Maker dammed tattoo off," Hawke chuckled darkly and Isabela smiled.

"I told you, it's not permanent. Give it a bit of elbow grease." Isabela stripped and entered the bath to help Hawke. There wasn't any sexual feelings or thoughts, just a friend helping a friend. "It's going to be ok Hawke,"

"I know. Thank you 'Bella." Hawke smiled.

"That's what friends are for," She gave Hawke a hug and a smile.

"Well; let's just see how this turns out."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Please review! xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Years in Between 16**

**Ohhhho… The plot thickens! Thanks again for all the great reviews, seriously if this is the response I get for cliff hangers there shall be one EVERY CHAPTER! MUHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**BioWare own everything, thanks again xx :3**

* * *

Fenris sat on the couch and stared into the crackling fire. He felt terrible about what had happened between Hawke and himself. Last night she had just came out in that beautiful in that silk and lace gown, and he couldn't understand why he rejected her. The image of her was imprinted in his mind, and it killed him that he would never be able to do anything because he was a fool.

"You up already Fenirs? It's still early," he turned and saw Hawke come out of her room with a streach.

"Yes. I… I could not sleep," Fenris turned back to the fire as he watched Hawke out of the corner of his eye, go into a bag and pull out a small pouch.

"I don't blame you; this heat is killing me," Hawke sat down next to him before she offered the small pouch to him.

"What is that?"

"It's this Antivan sweet Isabela and I got yesterday. Its soooo yummy." Hawke smiled as she took out a small, round cake, before she popped it in her mouth with a satisfied moan. Hawke offered him the bag and Fenris cautiously took one. "They won't bite Fenris," Hawke laughed as he looked at the curious object before he took a tentative bite.

"It's good," Fenris nodded and Hawke turned to him.

"Anders and Isabela are still asleep. Do you want to go explore Antiva City? We might find something interesting or hear about something," Hawke smiled and Fenris felt himself stiffen.

"Are you sure? After everything perhaps-" Hawke placed a hand over Fenris' lips.

"I'm sure, but I won't force you. Would you like to come explore with me?" Hawke removed her hand and watched him carefully.

"Yes. That sounds like fun," Fenris nodded with a sigh and Hawke smiled.

"Don't look so enthusiastic Fenris," Hawke laughed.

"Pardon?"

"It's a joke sweetie, now come on. I want to find some trouble."

"Knowing you Hawke; it will find you."

* * *

Hawke and Fenris walked along the docks of Antiva City side by side. The smell of trade was thick in the air, and Hawke saw Fenris scrunch his face in distain as they passed a fishing boat.

"Uhg I hate Fish," Hawke said as they passed it.

"Agreed. It is a vile food," Fenris nodded

"Honestly, I think the only reason people have fish dishes is because the Orlesian's use it and they think their better than the rest of us," Hawke smiled as he chuckled.

"I can believe that. Fish is a Blight upon our senses," Fenris watched as she laughed with a smile, before her sparkling eyes met his.

"So you do have a bit of life in you then?" Hawke said teasingly, and Fenris couldn't help but take the bait.

"Well; we obviously need to find a way to make me appear livelier in other's company."

"I think a pretty dress, a good pair of shoes and a good dancing song and everyone will think you're a ball of energy," they laughed as they made their way out of the docks, turning into a smaller street. Hawke gasped as they caught sight of an elf being beaten by several larger men. One of the men took out his daggers, with a sinful grin as he looked down at the elf, whose face was covered, but Hawke could see the blood around him.

"Hey!" Hawke called and their attention turned to her, "Back away from him," She twirled her daggers around and saw Fenris take his great sword out. One of the men swore before the elf swept his feet out under him, before he pulled a dagger and slit his throat. The three other men shouted as one charged each of them. Hawke slipped the daggers out of one man's hands before she backstabbed him. Fenris slashed another from his neck and the elf snapped the remaining man's neck.

"Are you alright?" Hawke asked as she wiped the blood from her daggers and watched as the elf pushed his blond hair from his face.

"I thank you for the distraction. If I had known such a beautiful woman would come to my rescue, then I might have got myself captured sooner." The Antivan chuckled and Hawke put her daggers away and extended her hand to him.

"I'm Hawke, and this is Fenris," he kissed her hand with a smile as she blushed softly.

"The pleasure is mine," he purred. "I am Zevran Arainai,"

"Well it's lovely to meet you Zevran. Would you be offended if I asked how you got into that fight?"

"Not at all, my dear. You see I was formally a member of the Antivan Crows, and I was sent away to Ferelden for a while where I quit. And long story short, the crows wish me dead." Zevran shrugged with a smile.

"Wait, Ferelden? You're that Zevran? The one who helped the Hero of Ferelden defeat the Blight?" Hawke asked amazed, and Zevran smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Why of course my dear. Like there could be any other as skilled, and as handsome as I," He chuckled. "And how may I thank my beautiful saviours? Dinner? Drinks? A night of passion?" Zevran kissed her hand again and Hawke blushed before her eyes met Fenris'.

"I… I'm flattered really…but-" Hawke said and Zevran smiled.

"It is settled then, I shall find you later my dear," Zevran walked around them with a grin.

"Wait. How will you know where I am?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as he chuckled darkly.

"Oh, believe me my dear. I will know." Zevran winked at her before he walked away and Hawke turned to Fenris. His eyes were screaming murder in the direction Zevran had just gone and Hawke raised an eyebrow at the elf.

"Fenris?" His eyes cut to hers and Hawke felt herself struggle not to laugh. "Is there a problem?"

"No." Fenris said through gritted teeth before he walked down the end of the street and Hawke followed with a sigh.

Just what had she gotten herself into now?

* * *

"Zevran? I know that name. He was the one who killed my husband," Isabela said with a shrug and Hawke gasped.

"Do you want to get revenge?"

"Balls no! Zevran killed the bastard, and I got everything! I showed him my, _appreciation,_" Isabela purred and Hawke raised an eyebrow at the pirate from her place on the couch.

"I imagine you show appreciation to a lot of people," Anders laughed as Isabela sent a wink at him.

"I still don't think we should trust him. He said he was a crow and he would find us. It's probably not even safe to be here," Fenris glared around the room and Isabela raised an eyebrow at Hawke who shrugged.

"Maybe; but I can't leave the city till I have the fabric," Hawke met Fenris' furious green ones. Hawke urged him to calm down with her eyes but it only seemed to enrage him.

"Why not get it shipped?"

"We're taking the boat back to Kirkwall," Hawke saw Isabela's face light up with glee at the mention, before she turned her gaze back to the elf. "And i don't appreciate being second guessed,"

"Hawke he is dangerous; I think we are best to leave tonight." Fenris met her gaze firmly.

"Well Fenris, I know a ship leaves for Kirkwall in the evening; get Isabela and Anders to go with you then,"

"I am not leaving you by yourself in such a place," Fenris growled.

"Then Fenris you need to calm down," Hawke stood and nodded to Isabela, "I am going to get changes. I need the blood off me," Hawke smiled and Isabela stood.

"Need a hand?"

"Not from you," Hawke laughed, sending a wink to Fenris and smiled as she saw some of his anger vanish at it. Hawke closed the door behind her and took off her blood stained armour, hearing the door open before it clicked shut and she turned.

"Anders, what's wrong?" Hawke turned to him, standing in her underclothes. Anders raised an eyebrow and she looked down, "What? Not seen a woman in her underclothes before?"

"Not for a while, no," Anders smiled as she laughed.

"What do you need Anders?" Hawke sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Anders smiled as he sat next to her.

"I just wondered if Fenris was right," Hawke was sure her eyebrows disappeared into her hair. Hawke placed a hand on Anders forehead and the other on her own.

"You don't feel feverish… did you eat something bad?" Anders laughed as she pulled away with a smile.

"No, I'm fine; but I appreciate the concern." Anders smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Antiva isn't an overly religious country; but the Templars are Vigilant. I just want to know if there was a chance for us to leave sooner?" Anders sighed and turned his gaze on the floor. Hawke smiled at him as she cupped his face. Anders looked surprised before she kissed his cheek gently.

"Don't worry Anders, I'm going to make sure nothing bad happens to any of us. In Antiva; or in Kirkwall." Hawke beamed at him and Anders eyes widened, still shocked that she kissed him. "Now beat it, I need a bath," Hawke laughed as he nodded and exited the room. Hawke smiled before she went to have a bath.

Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

Fenris sat on the single bed in his room, with a murderous rage growing inside him.

How could Hawke be so foolish?

Couldn't she see that this assassin was only going to use her? Hurt her? He was only going to take advantage of her and her body, then leave her. Fenris couldn't stand it. Even though he couldn't be with Hawke right now, didn't mean he didn't care for her. He cared deeply for her, but the thought of an intimate relationship scared him. When she just looked at him with those eyes, and that body; it got so real, so fast.

Fenris ran a hand through his hair with a scowl. Maybe Hawke was just trying to get back at him. To prove that she didn't need or want him… Who was he fooling? Hawke wasn't that type of woman. She wouldn't have looked so hurt when he rejected her if she only wanted the one night.

And she looked so hurt.

Fenris wanted to banish his feelings to the darkest corner of his mind and take her. Do anything to avoid that expression staining her beautiful face. Fenris sighed and heard the door open, and turned to scowl at the intruder.

"What do you want wench?" Fenris growled as Isabela laughed.

"The question is Fenny; what do you want to do about Hawke?" Isabela raised an eyebrow at the confused elf.

"What are you talking about," Fenris scowled as she smiled.

"Oh please, women talk. So I know that you rejected Hawke. Why in the Void did you do that anyway? She looked so sexy in that lingerie. What do you prefer the '_company_' of other men?" Isabela smiled as Fenris coughed.

"No I do not. And even if I did; it would be no concern of yours," Fenris growled at her and Isabela rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know you two have been having steamy moments and hot kisses, but why did you reject her? Is she not good enough for you?"

"That is not it,"

"Then is there someone else?"

"No,"

"Then why in the Maker's name aren't you-" Isabela was interrupted as Fenris started to glow.

"It is none of your concern. Now get out." Fenris said, struggling to contain his rage. How dare she come in here and accuse him of not caring for Hawke. That wench knew nothing about him. Fenris lay back and tried to calm himself with slow breaths. Fenris spoke slowly to himself in Acranum, trying to soothe his anger. He stood with a sigh and opened the door to his room before he felt the anger spark in him again.

Zevran was sitting on the couch with Isabela and Anders. The assassin looked up and grinned, unaware of the anger Fenris had towards him.

"Ah so my elven saviour had appeared. Fenris, was it not?" Zevran asked with a smile.

"It was."

"Well it is great to see you again. I wanted to take you all out to see the sights of Antiva City. That sounds like fun, no?"

"No,"

"Fenris, play nice." Hawke laughed as she tied her wet hair up in a high ponytail, wearing a lose pair of leather breeches and a white dress thrown over it, obviously one of Isablea's signature dresses.

"Hawke, what have I told you about de-slutifying my clothes?" Isabela laughed as Hawke did a joke twirl in front of her.

"And you can slut up mine. But that's not the important thing here. Zevran how did you know where we were?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

"Oh my dear, I have eyes and ears all over this city. Let us just say that as long as I am here, there shall be no trouble. Unless of course you would like some?" Zevran purred and Hawke raised an eyebrow, before she heard Fenris growl quietly. She turned to him and sent him a warning look to which he quieted down.

"Well, I think we should all get ready," hawke smiled as Anders stood up.

"Good idea. I'll change into something that doesn't scream 'I'm a mage, pay attention to me'," Anders smiled as Hawke laughed before she sat down next to Zevran, tucking her legs under her. Fenris glared as he saw the way the Crow's eyes watched the way her body moved.

"So Zevran; where are you taking us?" Hawke smiled.

"Well, I shall show you and your companions, the wonders of Antiva, then," He took her hand and kissed it, with a spark in his eyes that made Hawke weak in the knees. "And then I shall show you, and perhaps Isabela, the many, _many_ pleasures of Antiva."

"Now that sounds like fun. Doesn't it Kitten?" Isabela purred from the other side of Zevran.

"It sounds…" Hawke glanced to Fenris who met her eyes before he gave her a small smirk. "It sounds like fun, doesn't it Fenris?" She smiled as they turned to the confused elf. Hawke winked at him and he smiled.

"Indeed."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Years in Between 17**

**Thanks again everyone, as for all the questions. I still have a few surprises up my sleeve, so just wait and see ;)**

**BioWare owns everything. Xxx**

* * *

Zevran chuckled loudly as he showed their party the spiralling architecture of the centre of Antiva City. The buildings sored higher into the sky, the richer the area became. Hawke looked at the new goods on sale, the quality obviously superior to the merchandise sold through the rest of the city. Hawke let Zevran and Isabela lead the way, dragging Anders along with them. Hawke strolled along with Fenris a short distance behind them. Hawke looked an obvious uncomfortable Fenris with a smile, she slipped her hand into his and Fenris's eyes widened as he looked down at their joined hands.

"Hawke…" He started but she winked at him.

"I can see you're a bit uncomfortable. I'm here if you need me," Hawke smiled as she moved a little closer, avoiding some merchants carrying a large rug, and using it as an excuse to get closer to Fenris.

"Even after… everything?" Fenris asked and Hawke smiled.

"I'm hardly pinning you to the ground and trying to ravish you, now am I? So just relax,"

"Although that does sound appealing…" Fenris smiled as she gave him a wink.

"Just say the word baby," Hawke whispered seductively to his ear, "And it's done." Fenris chuckled darkly and Hawke grinned. They followed Zevran at a comfortable difference for Fenris, as he held onto Hawke's reassuring hand. The Antivan led them through the expensive district and showed them how to spot a quality item amongst over glorified junk. Hawke was currently looking at an Andrastian's pendant from one of the stalls, thinking of Bethany when she saw it.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing?" Hawke glanced up at the leering shopkeeper, who had a dark grin on his face.

"Thank you Serah. How much for this pendant?" Hawke kept her voice and expression as calm as she could manage, instead of wanting to hit the guy. Her eyes certainly weren't where he was looking.

"Usually about a sovereign… but for you…. Well, come behind the stall and I'm sure we could agree on a price," He smiled a toothless grin.

"As flattered as I am Serah, I'm not interested. And a sovereign for this is a pretty steep price. Fifty silvers is more reasonable." Hawke glanced to her side, watching Zevran trying to get Fenris to laugh, and failing miserably. Fenris just couldn't relax, now could he?

"You insult me my dear. I would only go that low if I was _convinced_ by your… _knowledge _of Antivan _bargaining,_" This bastard didn't really seem to take a hint, so Hawke sighed.

"Well Serah, I cannot as I am married." Hawke smiled as he saw him look disappointed.

"Oh… are you still sure?" he raised a brow and Hawke was about to say something before Zevran came and stood next to her, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Ah, my dear, this man is one of the filthiest pigs in all of my fair city. He will either try and seduce you, blackmail you, or charge an unrealistic amount for a piece of junk," Zevran picked up the pendant, examining it, before he squeezed it gently, causing a large crack to appear along the symbol of Andraste. "You see? Nothing but junk. I could get you one ten times better for ten times less than he asked for," Zevran purred before he turned his cocky gaze at the angry stall owner.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Crow." He said through gritted teeth, to which Zevran laughed heartily making Hawke smile.

"I have no idea? See my dear? He is a fool, and if he would know his place, then he shouldn't have any troubles with the Crow's or any rogue assassins in our city. But my dear, if we wish to truly appreciate the city, we cannot waste time on leaches like him, come," Zevran led her away, his hand still firmly around her waist and Hawke raised an eyebrow suddenly.

"Zevran?"

"Yes my dear?"

"I'm pretty sure that's far too low to be my waist," Hawke glared as he raised his hand from her ass to her shoulders with a laugh.

"Oh, my mistake. My hands are just so skilled and dexterous, that many times they have a mind of their own," Zevran chuckled softly. Hawke saw Fenris send Zevran a dark glare which either he failed to notice or didn't care for, carrying on regardless. Hawke sent Fenris a weak smile to which he sighed before following.

This assassin was just begging for trouble.

* * *

All day he was touching her.

All freaking day!

And Fenris was beginning to get pissed off to say it lightly. Zevran would occasionally push back a lock of her red hair which had come loose from the high ponytail she had put it in this morning, saying how beautiful she was. He would then have the audacity to put his hand as low down as he could on her back, half the time his hand wasn't on her back at all! Hawke was currently removing his hand again, with yet another warning, but the Antivan didn't seem to care. If he wanted something, then he would try his best to get it.

But Fenris wasn't going to allow that to happen.

Every time it looked like Zevran was attempting to seduce her, Fenris would either interrupt, innocently enough as one can imagine, or cause Anders or Isabela to start an argument, drawing Hawke's full attention. And after a while, it looked like Zevran was beginning to take the hint.

Fenris was cock blocking him.

And he was bloody well enjoying it.

* * *

Hawke stood next to Fenris as Zevran and Isabela tried to lead Anders into what seemed like the millionth whore house that afternoon, but apparently _this_ was the best whore house in Antiva. Funny how everyone he led them to seemed to be the best whore house in Antiva. The mage was reluctant to enter, but Hawke and Fenris outright refuse to step inside the building. Zevran just shrugged saying he'd 'get them later' and dragged Isabela and a slightly hesitant Anders through the door before he turned to them and smiled.

"We shall only be a short while, feel free to come and join in," Zevran wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hawke shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer Zev', but we'll just wait till you're done," Hawke smiled as he shrugged before going inside. Hawke then turned to Fenris with a smile before she laughed quietly.

"I take it that you aren't having much fun?" Hawke said before she walked over to a small fountain across the road in the middle of a large plaza.

"What gave me away?" Fenris smiled as he sat down next to her, eyeing the life around them. Nobles walked around with their 'servants' following behind, children were playing at the sides and the he saw the occasional whore, not able to get into the brothel.

"Besides the obvious attempts to keep Zevran off me and the constant glares at him? Nothing really, I just had a hunch," Hawke grinned as he chuckled before he sighed.

"I just don't like the way he looks at you. His eyes look like their seeing if you're worth a quick tumble and it's not right. Zevran only thinks of you as another conquest to be had, Hawke. He does not care for you," Fenris glared at the building he knew Zevran to be in. He was convinced Zevran was Isabela's double, for they had exactly the same attitude when it came to anything. Fighting, fucking, everything; the two were as annoying as each other.

"I have no illusions about what Zevran want's Fenris. I'm not a chantry sister," Hawke smiled at him.

"Then why do you go for his teasing, why not just tell him to leave?" Fenris growled and Hawke smiled at him.

"Well… I originally considered the idea of a quick roll in the sheets with him. Just to get you out of my head," Hawke saw his eyes widen, but couldn't place the expression in them, anger? Betrayal? Hope? She didn't know so she continued, "But then I saw how upset you got over the idea and I remembered that I care about you too much to risk our friendship over something like that,"

"Hawke…"

"And I know you're not emotionally ready for a physical relationship. So I guess I'll just have to wait until you are," Hawke smiled at Fenris who was watching her awe stricken. Fenris didn't even have to think; he just closed the gap between their lips at lightning speed and kissed her ferociously. Hawke gasped at his speed and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. She always tasted sweet, sweeter than anything he had ever tasted before. He remembered why he couldn't keep doing this; he would become addicted to her.

But he already was.

Hawke pulled away gently and looked into the hunger in his eyes with a smile.

"Maker, you're not going to make this easy are you?" She laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Please Hawke; like I would make it anything but."

* * *

"And so my friends, a final toast to the wonders of Antiva City," Zevran held his glass of brandy high with a smile. They all cheered and took a drink before Hawke coughed and spluttered loudly.

"Andraste's Tits; that is foul," Hawke spluttered as everyone laughed at the horrified expression on Zevran's face.

"What do you mean it is foul? Antivan brandy is the greatest in all of Thedas!" Zevran scowled as Hawke stuck her tongue out before drinking a glass of water.

"Hardly, the stuff at the Hanged Man is better,"

"Those are fighting words Hawke," Isabela laughed as Zevran scowled. "I think it's because you're just used to it, and not all the spices of Antiva are too your liking." Isabela picked up the bottle before pouring more into the rogues glass. "Don't take a sip, down this whole glass now, or I will tell everyone what happened the other day."

"You wouldn't," Hawke glared.

"Oh, I would," Isabela's eyes twinkled with mischief and Hawke picked up the glass with a sigh. She glared around the chuckling faces of the table before she knocked back the full think and placed the glass on the table. "Don't be a drama queen Hawke. Still bad?" The only response the pirate got was Hawke sticking her tongue out with a disgusted expression. "Oh that's lovely Hawke; I'm sure all them men in Thedas love that look,"

"You'd be surprised," Hawke laughed with a wink before Isabla smiled.

"Anyway; I had a bath with Hawke,"

"ISABELA!" Hawke blushed as everyone stared at them with shock and Zevran looked amused at the idea. "I drank the whole thing!"

"I know, I just wanted to piss you off," Hawke rolled her eyes at the cackiling pirate with a sigh before she took another drink of the brandy.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alcohol loosened everyone's tongue.

Except for Anders who sat back with a disappointed look as Zevran and Isabela were slowly but surely getting Hawke steaming. She took another pint of ale and drank half of it with a grin and Anders looked to Fenirs who met his gaze, sharing a slightly worried look for their leader. For once they agreed on something.

"Ok drunky, I think we need to get you to bed now," Anders stood and tried not to chuckle as Hawke pouted her lips in disappointment.

"But Andeeeers! I'm not sleepy and I want to play," Hawke whined and Fenris covered his mouth to hide his smile; not wishing to encourage her.

"Yeah, we'll look after her," Isabela smiled and Fenris glared at her and Zevran, who was slowly growing closer to where Hawke sat.

"Yesh. Bells and Zev' can look after me. I'm not even Maker; I swear to the Drunk!" Hawke hiccupped and Isabela and Zevran laughed loudly. Fenris sighed and helped Hawke stand up before she stumbled with a laugh.

"I think you've had enough for one life time Hawke," Anders helped Fenris prop up Hawke by taking her other arm and wrapping it around his neck, mirroring Fenris.

"Fine… Bells I will see you later and Zev don't be too kind with 'Bela I know she likes it rough," Hawke laughed.

"And with that image, we'll be going," Anders sighed as they lead a laughing Hawke back to the tavern they were staying in.

"Anders?"

"Yes Hawke?" Anders struggled to keep a straight face as he saw the confusion on hers.

"Why is everything spinning?"

"Because you're an alcoholic." Anders grinned as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Right! I'm an amatrloholic," Hawke grinned and Anders even saw Fenris' lips twitch into a smile.

"Fenriiiiiiiiiiis," Hawke sang and the elf turned his gaze on her as they walked down the darkened streets of the city.

"What is it Hawke?" Fenris sighed.

"You're my best pal; do you know that?" Hawke grinned as he nodded

"Thank you Hawke,"

"Can you give me a lift?" Hawke wobbled and Fenris shot her a warning look.

"Hawke we are not carrying you any more than we already are."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Hawke gave him her best puppy eyes and he stopped as Anders eyebrow's disappeared to somewhere along the back of his head.

"Fine," Fenris grumbled before Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her onto his back, not minding the extra weight.

"Fenris, stop spinning so fast; and when did you get blue in your hair?" Hawke smiled and Anders chuckled as he opened the door to the tavern for him. He led the way up the stairs, trying not to laugh as he heard Hawke giggle before he heard Fenris swear.

"Hawke stop that," Fenris growled as he walked past Anders, who closed the door behind him.

"But you're so chewy," Hawke bit his ear and Anders laughed.

"Oh Varric is going to love this," He laughed as Fenris shot him a glare, while trying to cover his arousal at her biting him with anger. Fenris put Hawke down on her bed and Anders put a sleeping spell over her, making her fall asleep in minutes. Fenris rubbed his ear as Anders put a bucked beside the bed. "Just in case she gets sick," Anders nodded to Fenris who walked into the living room. "I'm heading to bed, Maker know's, Hawke takes it out of you." Anders opened the door to his room, but Fenris' voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Abomi- Anders; thank you." Fenris nodded respectfully and Anders smiled,

"You're welcome; see if you weren't as spiteful towards mages we might get along after this," Anders said jokingly but saw the murder return to Fenris' eyes and realised he had just shot their once chance for a truce in the foot. Anders sighed heavily before he went to his room and tried to sleep.

Fenris sat on the couch for a while and slowed his heart rate right down. When Hawke had bitten his ears, it wasn't painful, but… arousing. He cursed his elven heritage for making his ears a weak point before he began to mediate. He just sat and listened to the chatter on the tavern below, and the noises outside, relaxing into the soft leather of the couch. His ears picked up as he heard movement, and sighed as he turned to see Hawke opening the door to her room.

"Hawke go back to sleep, you're still drunk," Fenris sighed softly. Hawke walked around to face him with a smile, "Hawke?" Hawke suddenly sat down, straddling him with a smile on her face. "Hawke what are you doing?"

"You wouldn't let me have any fun with Isabela or Zevran tonight; so I'm going to have some with you," Hawke kissed his lips teasingly, before he pulled away after a second.

"Hawke, you're drunk, go to bed."

"Not without you," Hawke sat up on her thighs and pulled Isabela's dress off her, revealing her voluptuous chest to Fenris. He swallowed loudly as she removed the long leather belt of daggers from around her waist, and pulled her hair free of its tie. Fenris watched with awe as she shook her red hair free, it cascading down her long porcelain neck. He looked up and saw the desire in her eyes as she looked down at him.

"Hawke, we talked about this I cannot-" Hawke soft lips on his silenced his protests before she rolled her hips down on his with a grin. Hawke smiled as she kissed along to his sensitive ears.

"Shh. You know you saw two different things Fenris," Hawke moaned in his ear before she gave the sensitive shell a long lick, getting a moan from Fenris. "Your beautiful voice of yours, says no. But the evidence is here," Hawke rubbed his growing erection through his leather breeches. "You want me just as much as I want you," Hawke kissed his neck and Fenris rolled his head back, and cupped her perfect ass; surrendering to the pleasure. "Do you want me Fenris?"

"Yes…" Fenris moaned and Hawke licked his ears while stroking him through his leggings.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Hawke bit the tip of his ear and Fenris snapped. He grabbed her face and brought her lips to his in a powerful kiss. He bit her bottom lip, demanding she open for him, and she complied with a moan, running her fingers through his hair. Fenris growled and turned them so she was pinned beneath him, still kissing her lips. Hawke let out a soft moan and Fenris gave her a feral growl as he bit down her neck. Fenris roughly grabbed one of her breasts and teased it through her bra, before running his pointed tongue along her pulse teasingly, before he stopped suddenly.

Her pulse had slowed down, and he was certain her heart rate was meant to increase with what he was doing. Fenris looked up to see that…

...

Hawke was sleeping.

Hawke had fallen asleep.

"Festis bei umo canavarum."

* * *

**LOL, Thanks for reading and please review xxx :3**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Years in Between 18**

**Thanks again to everyone, this story has gotten so many nice things said about it, it really means a lot to me. BioWare owns everything and don't worry the sweet Fenris lovin' will be coming soon ;)**

**Xxxx**

* * *

Hawke smiled as she snuggled deeper into her bed, dreams of Fenris still swirling about in her head. Her mind was amazing. It had to be, to come up with that dream. She would never be so confidant as to just go and straddle Fenris like that and seduce him. In her dream he had just attacked her with kisses and those growls still sent shivers down her spine. Hawke stretched in bed before a wave on nausea came over her. Hawke was sick into a bucket placed at the side of her bed. Hawke wiped her mouth and rinsed with a glass of water on the night stand, before she sat up with a groan, looking around.

She was alone in her room, only wearing her leather breeches and her bra. Hawke raised a hand to her neck, feeling a sight mark. Hawke moved to find a mirror as quickly as she could without making herself sick again. She grabbed a hand mirror on her nightstand and raised it with a blush when she saw her reflection. She had a love bite at the crook of her neck and a small scratch on her chest. Hawke gasped as she thought back on the night.

That wasn't a dream.

She had tried to seduce Fenris… and fell asleep.

...

Oh Lord.

Hawke blushed and buried her face in her hands and groaned. Of everything she could have done, she fell asleep? She had seen that fire in his eyes when he snapped, and since she had fallen asleep, she probably wouldn't see it again for a long time. Hawke stood with a sigh and went to wash away the shame of her actions and began to think of what she would say to Fenris.

"Hey sorry I fell asleep when you were about to ravish me; but you know what alcohol does to me," Hawke muttered to herself as she pushed open the door to the wash room. She shimmied out of her leather breeches with a sigh. The sound of sloshing water made her look up to see Fenris turning around in the large marble bath. His eyes widened as he looked over her and Hawke swallowed as she saw a hunger in his eyes. His olive eyes looked trailed slowly over her body and Hawke realised she was standing in her underwear, making her blush furiously.

"Fenris, I… I didn't know you were in here… I… I'm sorry," Hawke blushed, scrambling to cover herself up. Hawke picked up something and blushed as she realised it was Fenris' small clothes. She squeaked with a blush and dropped them. She heard a deep chuckle from the bath and looked to see Fenris smiling at her, eyes full of mirth. Hawke felt herself just melt at the look in his eyes and smiled softly.

"I will be but a moment Hawke. Towels are to your left." Fenris turned away, trying not to laugh again. Hawke was absolutely adorable, but if you said that to her you were about to die.

"Fenris… what happened last night?" Hawke looked over the intricate markings on his back and blushed as she wondered how low they actually went, as she tied the towel across her body.

"Well… you got drunk and tried to seduce me." Fenris turned to see her blushing furiously

"I… I did?" Hawke swallowed.

"Then you fell asleep."

"Oh dear Maker," Hawke covered her face with her hands.

"I was frustrated with you to say the least; but I understand that too much alcohol makes you very… _friendly_." Fenris chuckled and Hawke groaned.

"Fenris I am so sorry. I can't believe I fell asleep." Hawke muttered and heard his deep chuckle.

"It is quite alright Hawke. It was probably for the best, my restraint was lost and who knows what could have happened." Fenris ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face.

"It would be fun to find out though." He could hear the grin in Hawke's voice and felt himself feeling playful.

"Perhaps." Fenris looked to see Hawke standing at the foot of the large bath with the towel around her, and Fenris smiled as he sae the desire in her eyes. Hawke dropped the towel and stood in her underwear before she stepped into the bath. She crawled sensually over his body in the bath and reached his lips with a smile.

"Well I'm not about to fall asleep on you now." Hawke smiled against his lips.

"Good," Fenris smiled before he kissed her lips teasingly. Hawke opened her mouth when she felt his pointed tongue lick her bottom lip, grinning to herself. Hawke ran her fingers through his silver hair, deepening the kiss. Fenris placed his hands on her lower back, and was rewarded with a deep moan from her throat.

"Fenris…" Hawke moaned as he pulled away and kissed her neck softly. Hawke rolled her head back and ran her hands lower down his back. Hawke ran a finger down one of the main lyrium lines on his back and Fenris nipped her neck in response. Hawke gasped in surprise before she ran a hand down the front of Fenris' well toned body and firmly gripped his growing erection with a smirk.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Hawke playfully licked his ears and he groaned loudly. "I can take care of this for you" Hawke smiled as he chuckled darkly.

"Only if you think you are able," He smiled as she pulled back with a grin.

"That a challenge?"

"Of course," Fenris smiled as she kissed his lips again. Fenris suddenly heard something outside the room and Isabela's voice soon followed.

"Hawke, you up?" The pirate called and Hawke looked at Fenris with curiosity. Fenris kissed her lips quickly before he took a deep breath and dived under the soapy water. Isabela opened the door and Hawke looked up with a blush.

"Isabela! How was last night?" Hawke smiled softly and he pirate shrugged.

"Pretty good, what about you? When I saw you last you were tripping over yourself drunk." Isabela laughed and Hawke smiled.

"I was sick, and I still have a really bad head ache. Give me ten minutes and I'll be out to get ready," Hawke stiffened

"Alright, just make sure you're ready to get that fabric today. I want to do a bit more shopping before we head off." Isabela winked with a laugh before closing the door. Fenris rose from the water gasping for breath, his white hair plastered to his face. Hawke pushed the hair from his face and smiled at Fenris, still struggling for breath.

"Did you unclasp my bra?" Hawke laughed as he smiled.

"Perhaps. But I doubt we will make full use of it," Fenris sighed an she laughed, before putting a quick kiss on his lips.

"Well we can do this again later. But we need to get that fabric and head home now." Hawke grinned as he bit her ear, getting a giggle from the rogue.

"I'll hold you to that Hawke."

* * *

Hawke shook hands with Rámon, the fabric merchant with a grin as he helped them load up the rolls of cloth onto the cart that would take them to the port.

"Thank you again Rámon the fabric is beautiful," Hawke smiled at the merchant who nodded enthusiastically at her.

"The pleasure was mine Serah. I hope the fabric is too your mother's liking,"

"You and me both." Hawke laughed before she nodded her goodbyes and sat next to Zevran on the cart.

"So you are leaving my glorious Antiva City then? You didn't even get to experience the local _attractions_," Zevran purred and Hawke shrugged.

"I think Antiva was more suited to Isabela than anyone else here. But it is a beautiful city," Hawke smiled at the assassin who chuckled.

"True, but you are just as lovely my dear," Zevran kissed her hand and Hawke saw Fenris glare at Zevran, from the corner of her eye.

"So how long do you think it will take us to get back to Kirkwall?" Anders asked and Isabela put her feet up on one of the seats.

"Probably about a week if the wind is with us. A little more if we're unlucky." The pirate shrugged softly.

"Maybe we'll be lucky this time though." Hawke smiled. "Oh yeah and if we get back before the month's end, it will be a year since we got back from the Deep Roads expedition."

"Has it a been a year already?" Anders laughed and Hawke nodded.

"Almost. It seems like longer though."

"Ah, the Deep Roads. I remember them; I actually accompanied my Grey Warden; Anna-Maria, when she led us down to Orzammar." Zevran said bitterly and Hawke looked at him.

"Were you particularly close to her?" Hawke asked and he nodded.

"We spoke of many things, my dear. She told me how she was born in the alienage, her youth, and how she became a Grey Warden. We were in love. But she gave her life to save Ferelden, and I must not hate her for that," Zevran spoke solemnly and Hawke felt her heart break for him.

"Zev…"

"But we should not dwell on past loves or lives. You are to return home and this is a joyful experience for you." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You're welcome to come along." Hawke smiled softly. She could see Fenris beginning to glow with anger, but rolled her eyes at him.

"You are most kind my dear Hawke. But I have many things to do here. If I ever need to find you I shall," Zevran laughed loudly. The rest of the short journey to the port was mostly filled with Zevran trying to make Fenris scowl less.

He did not succeed.

For the Tevinter, the port could not be close enough.

"Oh my elven friend, you must lighten up sometime."

"No."

"Would you like to hear a joke?" Zevran smiled.

"No."

"Surely there is something that can make you smile?"

"No."

"Fenris; play nice," Hawke said warningly and he turned to her.

"I am." Hawke raised an eyebrow at him and stuck her tongue out at him, getting a flitted smile across Fenris' face, gone as quickly as it came. Zevran raised an eyebrow at them before he smiled knowingly; it was like him and his Anna-Maria all over again.

But it looked like it may take their love a while to bloom fully.

It would be worth it though.

* * *

The boat rocked as it pulled away from the docks of Antiva City. Hawke waved at Zevran from her spot on the boat with a smile. She smiled as she saw him wave back and remembered what he whispered to her when she was about to step on the ship.

"_Give him time, dear Hawke. Rush him and he will flee."_

"_What are you talking about?" She asked quietly._

"_You're Fenirs. I see the way he watches you; so do not rush him,"_

"Hawke?" Fenris said as he stood next to her on the edge of the boat. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Are you?" Hawke turned to face him, he was watching the shrinking city with interest before he spoke.

"What did he say?"

"Who?" Hawke baited him as he scowled.

"The assassin. What did he say to you?"

"To give you time," Hawke smiled as Fenris looked confused. "I know you aren't ready for anything physical, and I sort of forced myself on you last night and this morning. For that I'm sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You could never hurt me Hawke," Fenris said softly and Hawke smiled, as she turned her body to him.

"But I think I could, and that worries me. I'll wait as long as it takes till you're comfortable with that level of intimacy."

"Thank you Hawke, I care for you. I know that much. But I am not ready. Not now, when you touched the lyrium on my back this morning, and when you bit my ears, the sensations… frightened me. To be fully vulnerable to another person… I cannot." Fenris sighed.

"I understand Fenris. So what do we tell the others? As far as Isabela knows you rejected me, and I'm still a little hung up about it," Hawke sighed as Antiva city disappeared from her sight, replaced by a seemingly endless amount of water.

"And as far as the Abomination knows I am 'you're best pal' and 'chewy'," Fenris chuckled as Hawke looked horrified.

"I said what?"

"You bit my ears and called me chewy."

"Oh dear Maker… what do you think the chances are he hasn't told Isabela or will not tell Varric?" Hawke groaned and Fenris shrugged.

"Pretty slim, I would imagine." Hawke sighed heavily and he smiled. "As for us… I think I would like to maintain our current relationship. Friendship first, then our desires."

"So I can't come at you when you're bathing and try and seduce you?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as he chuckled.

"I would not think it the best idea. But then again, you have so few good ideas I should hardly expect anything different."

"Oh you're just asking for trouble aren't you?"

"Only when it comes to you Hawke."

* * *

The wind was with them.

It felt like the first bit of good news Hawke had gotten in years.

The shape of Kirkwall appeared along the horizon and the sailors shouted to each other to get ready. Hawke even saw one scrambling out of a cupboard, pulling his trousers up, getting the order. Isabela followed shortly after, licking her lips and Hawke rolled her eyes.

Isabela was such a whore, it was fantastic.

Hawke saw Anders tense as they passed the Gallows, and she nudged him reassuringly with a smile.

"It'll be fine Anders, just see," Hawke said softly and he nodded.

The boat docked in the harbour and Hawke smiled brightly when she saw her companions gathered at the bottom with her mother. She waved at them and was dying to get off the ship. Fenrs smiled at her as Hawke jumped off the rails and landed gracefully on the jetty, before the boat had even docked. Her mother hugged her strongly with a smile.

"Oh sweetheart; I'm so glad you're safe." Her mother crid gently and Hawke smiled as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I told you mother; I always come back." Hawke grinned and her mother nodded before stepping aside to let her friends at her. The boat docked and Anders, Fenris and Isabela walked off, greeting their companions with open arms. Hawke turned to see her mother frowning slightly at the piles of cargo being lowered from the ship.

"Mother, is everything alright?"

"This isn't the fabric I ordered."

Silence.

"What?" Hawke asked awestruck.

"This is not the right fabric." Leandra repeated.

"..."

"Hawke?" Varric asked carefully

"OH SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading :-)**

**Please review xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Years in Between 19**

**Again thanks to everyone whose reading or following. Any ideas or comments welcome, but tread carefully if you're going to flame… I'm a very vengeful person :)**

**BioWare owns everything, thanks again and please review! Xxx**

* * *

It had been a full year. They had walked up through Lowtown celebrating their expedition a year ago, and so much had changed in that year. Hawke got her estate back, made a fortune, and she and Fenris had started their new relationship.

Friendship first, desires second.

Oh but the desire to be with her was overwhelming most of the time. She would just smile at him with her beautiful grin, of laugh that sweet melody, or completely ignore his advice and do the opposite of what he believed in, it didn't matter what she did, Fenris was struggling to distance himself from her. As far as their companions knew, they had ended whatever relationship they had, believing that friendship was more important. Friendship was important, and it was something his mind could not ignore.

But it wasn't his mind causing him this dilemma. It was another….

…

'_**Aspect**'_, of his body that was affected by her. He would find Hawke in his dreams, doing things… saying things he would have given anything to hear or see in his wake. The way she would whisper what she wanted him to do to her, such dirty thoughts… She wound touch him in ways he had always dreamed. But that's just what it was.

A dream.

That's all it would ever be and he needed to remember that, before it ended up hurting them both.

"Fenris?" Hawke called as she entered his mansion. Fenris glanced up at the door from his seat on one of the worn chairs by the windows. Hawke poked her head round the corner, her roguish grin firmly in place. He knew that grin; it only meant one thing.

Hawke was feeling playful.

Fun things happened when Hawke felt playful.

"Hawke, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Fenris smiled as she walked into the room and sat down in the seat opposite him.

"Well, I'm needing a bit of help finishing up decorating. Would you be an angel and help me?" Hawke batted her long eyelashes at him sweetly and Fenris chuckled.

"No."

"Fenris!" Hawke whined loudly and Fenris smiled at her. "Please! Mother is still pissed that I got the wrong fabric and she wants me to help pick out some fancy Orlesian furniture. I don't want to go to Orlais! They're all too pretentious. But if I have an incredibly sexy and intelligent elf, who just so happens to be my best friend helping me; then she can't make me." Hawke grinned widely and Fenris rolled his eyes.

"What would you ask of me?" Fenris sighed as she smirked.

"Well, I need a hand getting the estate ready for the party tonight. Since it's only us lot, it's nothing too fancy. I just need an extra set of hands straitening up."

"What about those Dwarves we had with us in the Deep Roads. I though you said you're mother hired them while we were in Antiva?" Fenris asked curiously as she shrugged.

"Bohdan and Sandal are great. They keep mother off my back for a while, asking what they can do for us. We've just done up a few rooms so their live in's now. I just needed a good excuse to come and see you." Hawke admitted and he raised a black eyebrow at her.

"You needed an excuse?"

"If I don't want Varric on my back or mother I do. But I personally don't need one to listen to you. You have the best voice ever," Hawke smiled at him and Fenris chuckled.

"At least they have stopped with their inane prodding." Fenris shrugged and watched the small smile on her beautiful features. "What is with that smile?"

"What smile?" Hawke giggled as Fenris pointed to her face with a smirk.

"That one. The one that signifies trouble is coming, namely to me."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Hawke grinned sweetly as Fenris rolled his eyes. She laughed softly and stood up, a loud crack from her knees made her stop and groan.

"Was that you're knee?" Fenris smiled as she nodded. "How old are you getting?" A look of horror plastered itself on Hawke's face before it gave way to anger.

"How old am I? You're the one with grey hair!"

"I have silver hair. You are the one with grey hair," Fenris grinned as he stood over her. He took a lock of her red hair and Hawke saw a single grey hair amongst it and Hawke gasped as he yanked it out. Fenris held it at her eye level. "This is grey. Mine is silver and white. You are just old." Fenris grinned as Hawke looked incredibly flustered.

"I'm not old, I'm just stressed," Hawke glared and he smirked.

"Really? How can I make you less so?" Fenris grinned and Hawke raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Well…" Hawke wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders, her eyes sparkling. "Isabela told me about some massage techniques she got in Antiva. I'm sure I could direct you if pushed."

"It looks like I should see to that then," Fenris ghosted his lips over hers, kissing them teasingly before he heard the front door open. They separated and sat back in their seats. "I still do not wish to help though Hawke,"

"Oh come on! I need your help… I guess I could get Varric to help, but he's a bit useless when it comes to lifting."

"Hey, I'm right here," Varric laughed as he walked into the room.

"We know. I could smell you from the market," Fenris said with a smirk and Varric raised an eyebrow.

"By the Maker, you're joking! We should mark this on our calendars Hawke," Varric grinned. "But I need a hand or two before your party tonight. You remember that Allison you killed Hawke? Apparently she was a regular source of information for the Templars, and they noticed she's gone off the radar. Cullen is looking for you."

"Shit." Hawke mumbled and stood. "I better go talk to him now."

"You want us to come along?" Varric asked and Fenris stood and Hawke shook her head.

"No, I have a better chance of getting him off my back if I bat my eyelashes a couple of times, and flirt then I may get out of this." Hawke dusted off her armour with a smirk.

"Hawke, you're beginning to sound like Rivanni," Varric laughed as Hawke passed him with a wink.

"Hey a girl's got to do, what a girl's got to do." Hawke laughed as she turned around to face them, "I'll talk to Cullen and I should still be able to have the party tonight, if you don't hear from me by tomorrow night either I'm in the Gallows or become Isabela's Ferelden counterpart." Hawke winked and Varric laughed.

"See you Hawke," Varric called before he sat in the seat across from Fenris. "Is everything ok with you two Broody?"

"Everything is fine, and I do not Brood." Fenris said firmly and Varric smirked.

"Sure, but Rivanni told me your love life is over. Do you want to talk about it?" Varric asked seriously and Fenris felt himself smile at the dwarf.

"I… thank you. But no. Hawke is my leader and my friend. That is the most important thing to me."

"I had to admit I thought that you two would end up together." Varric sighed before he shrugged. "What about this thing with Cullen? You pissed?"

"No, what Hawke does, or who she sees is her own business. " Fenris shrugged.

"Well, let's see if I can make you less Broody." Varric pulled out a deck of cards. "Usual bet?"

"Bring it dwarf."

* * *

"Ser Cullen?" Hawke knocked on the door to the Knight Captain's small office in the Gallows with a small smirk. His open door showed the Templar looking at several sheets of paper on the rectangular desk. The symbol of the Templar Order carved into the desk and woven into a tapestry that hung behind him. Cullen looked up and met her gaze before he nodded.

"Serah Hawke. I see you got my message. Please come in, close the door behind you." Cullen stood and Hawke entered with a smile. "Please sit," He pointed to the chair in front of his desk. Hawke sat with a smile, and crossed her long legs, aware of the Templar's gaze.

"I was made aware that an informant for the order has gone missing. We looked through our records and saw she was the one who handed over your sister." Cullen spoke and he saw her eyes widen.

"You know who handed over Bethany?"

"Yes. Unfortunately she has gone missing in the past few months, and we are doing an investigation into her disappearance. Have you heard of anyone named Allison Green? She was a local girl, blond, green eyes, and a warrior." Cullen said as he watched her ponder for a second.

"Allison? She's missing?" Hawke gasped. "We worked together for a while when we I first came to Kirkwall. We were good friends… I can't believe she would sell out Bethany." Hawke covered her mouth and Cullen saw the despair in her eyes.

"I did not know you were close."

"She was like another sister to me… but even if she sold out Bethany, I need to know she's safe. Do you have any lead to where we could find her?" Hawke asked hopefully and Cullen sighed.

"I wish we did Serah. We had suspected you had something to do with her disappearance." Cullen said calmly.

"Me?" Hawke looked confused before she sighed, "I can understand that. If she sold out Bethany, then I would have tried to talk to her if I had known." Hawke covered her mouth. "Oh Maker…"

"I am sorry for your loss Searh Hawke. If I find anything out then I shall tell you," Cullen gave her his hand and helped her up.

"Thank you Ser Cullen… I just can't believe that Allison is missing…" Hawke said quietly as she squeezed his hand gently.

"I wish there was something I could do." Cullen swallowed softly and Hawke shook her head.

"Anything that the Order is willing to do is more than enough… I just hope I can find her before something bad happens to her."

"If I hear anything then I shall inform you immediately. Thank you for your time." Cullen walked Hawke to the boat and watched as she kept her eyes on the ground, shock all over her face. Hawke thanked him and got on the boat, still looking sad and confused, Cullen sighed as he watched the boat leave the Gallows, that was on suspect down, dozens more to go.

"You're a better actress than you look Hawke," Hawke smiled at Isabela with a grin.

"That's part of my charm Bella. Now are you going to help me with the party tonight?"

"Might as well," The pirate shrugged with a smile. "How are things with Fenny? You still hurting?" Isabela turned serious and Hawke sighed.

"I talked to him, but things are still a little awkward. We just want to stay friends, and as long as we're good it's fine." Hawke sighed softly.

"Has the tattoo come off yet?"

"Almost. It's just a small white mark with 'Fen' on my thigh." Hawke sighed heavily. "Talking about this makes me need a drink."

"You'll get plenty tonight Kitten."

"I better."

* * *

Isabela finished getting the bottles of alcohol on the table when she saw Fenris and Varric enter the main hall.

"Hey guys, ready to get drunk?" Isabela tossed Fenris a full bottle of Aggregio, which he caught with ease.

"Like you know it Rivanni. Where is everyone else anyway?" Varric took an apple and took a large bite, glancing around the newly painted estate. Hawke had done a good job so far, and the fabric she had got from Antiva made beautiful long curtains and a long rug that ran into the main hall.

"They should be here in a bit, Aveline said she would be late though." Hawke called from up the stairs and Isabela smiled when she saw her.

"Well look at you." Isabela purred as Hawke descended the stairs in her new house robe. Hawke got to the bottom of the stair's and did a twirl with a laugh.

"Thanks Isabela. I love the boots by the way." Hawke grinned as she saw Fenris' eyes widen as they trailed her body, eyeing up her very apparent curves.

"No problem sweetie, they make your legs look amazing. Right Fenris?" Isabela turned to Fenris who scowled at the ground.

"You look nice Hawke," Fenris said and Hawke smiled softly

"Thank you Fenris." Hawke nodded as she heard another knock on the door. "You guys make yourselves comfortable, I'll see who that is," Hawke winked subtly to Fenris as she passed him with a smile, Hawke pulled open the door to her estate and saw Anders and Merrill standing there.

"Hey guys, come in." Hawke gave Merrill a quick hug as the dale handed her a small flower wreath.

"It's a good luck gift. The keep would offer one to the gods when we settled down to a new camp. I couldn't do the full ritual as I don't know all the plans. I just hope it doesn't bring bad luck. Oh if it does I am so sorry! I just thought it would be cute to give, and-" Merrill babbled and Hawke laughed.

"Merrill, calm down. It's beautiful and I'm sure it's fine." Hawke laughed as she directed the Dale inside and turned to Anders. He was trailing his eyes over her body and Hawke smiled.

"You alright Anders?" Hawke smiled as he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm good; you just look so beautiful I forgot my pick up line." The mage smiled as Hawke laughed.

"Well calling me beautiful is always a good start, come on in," Hawke closed the door behind him and the entered the hall where Isabela was reading one of Hawke's letters.

"Hawke, you're going to a ball at the Keep?" Isabela grinned and Hawke groaned.

"I'm **meant** to be going. But I'd rather not. And stop going through my mail." Hawke laughed and took a drink from the table.

"But what about the Templars did you talk to them?" Varric asked and Hawke smiled.

"Basically Isabela has taught me well." Hawke smiled as she saw the men look confused

"What do you mean by that?" Anders asked nervously and Isabela grinned.

"There are two things a man will believe about a woman. One; she is weak, and two; she finds him attractive." Isabela smiled.

"Praised the Maker for that!" Hawke laughed softly and turned to Fenris who had a raised eyebrow at her.

"Well doesn't all just stand there like that, let's get drunk."

* * *

**Thanks again so much please review xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Years in Between 20**

**Thanks again to everyone following this story. Everyone has been so lovely and supportive and I really can't thank you all enough. Bioware owns everything, although we all agree that if I did, there would be far more sexy scenes, including our Fenris without his shirt or his armour…. Yum. 3 But I digress….**

**Xxx**

* * *

Getting drunk was hilarious. Everything seemed funnier when you were drunk; even Anders lectures about the rights of mages seemed to be easier to listen too. Things so serious became fun; you threw your inhibitions out the window and had a great time regardless of other dramas. But something was better than getting drunk…

Watching people get drunk… now that was hilarious.

Hawke, Aveline and Anders had agreed to be the baby sitters for the drunk.

And they bloody needed to be.

Isabela had slipped alcohol into Merrill's drink and the dale was giggling and blushing, the alcohol colouring her cheeks. Varric and Isabela had challenged each other to a drinking match and were about fifteen pints into their second round. And Fenris…

Well…

The handsome Tevinter had been drinking steadily, still joining in the conversation and gradually relaxing into the environment. Hawke talked to everyone and laughed as Fenris agreed to another drinking game with the pirate and dwarf.

"Ok, ok, ok…. Right… Fenny. Worse thing that Hawke has ever done…" Isabela giggled as she poured more alcohol into Fenris' glass, spilling a small amount on the table. The elf smiled at Hawke in the seat next to him before he thought for a second with a smile.

"Do you remember when we… when we… what did you ask again?" Fenris mumbled as Hawke smiled as she tried not to laugh at the befuddled look on his face.

"Isabela asked you what was the worst thing I have done." Hawke smiled as he nodded.

"When you passed out in Antiva as we-" Hawke covered his lips with her hand and laughed nervously.

"Oh Fenris, I know I drank a lot in the city. So I just passed out when I got to my room." Hawke smiled before she felt Fenris' pointed tongue run along her palm and Hawke smiled as she turned to a tipsy Varric. "So Varric, anything new happening in Kirkwall?"

"I think we… Hawke I didn't know there you were three of you?"

"And I think it's time to get you all home." Aveline smiled and Hawke nodded her thanks to the Guard Captain.

"Anders, you take the cellar exit and get home, Aveline and I will handle these drunkards." Hawke smiled to the mage nodded his thanks, as Hawke tossed him the key. Isabela and Varric stood with grace and glared at them.

"We, we will have you know that we are as sober as anything… and we shall be taking leave of our, you…. Good day…" Isabela hiccupped and Took Merrill's arm around her shoulder and Aveline turned to Hawke, as the drunken rogues made for the door.

"Do you need a hand with Fenris? I thought after what happened between you, you may not be friends…" Aveline began and Hawke sighed softly, and looked over at Fenris still in his chair.

"Thanks Aveline. I know I can't be with Fenris right now, but I'm his friend before anything else and I'm ok with that. I'll make sure he gets home, you need your rest Guard Captain Aveline." Hawke gave her friend a smile and a hug before Aveline made her way back to the Barracks. Hawke closed the door behind her and turned to the Tevinter in his seat. Fenris brought a bottle to his lips and scowled as he realised it was empty.

"Hawke… where has all the drink gone?" He asked groggily and Hawke smiled as she walked along to the table, picking up some empty bottles as she went.

"You, Isabela, Merrill and Varric drank it all. I stopped drinking a while ago and mother, Bodahn and Sandal all went to bed a few hours ago." Hawke smiled as she saw Fenris' eyes drifting close and though how peaceful he looked. Even when they were together, Hawke could always see the guarded expression on his face, the reluctance behind his eyes to be more involved in the group. But it wasn't here right now.

And Fenris looked so beautiful.

But he was always beautiful.

Hawke smiled to herself as she moved some of the empty bottles to the side of the table next to where she kept her letters, counting them as she went. At least thirteen by her count were fully empty and three half open bottles sat abandoned at the end on the table. The foul liquid left as better alcohol was produced from the cellars. Hawke sighed to herself as she though she may have to go check how many bottles were left in the cellar. She was foolish enough to say to Isabela to 'help herself'.

Maker that was a mistake in a half.

"Fenris, you alright? I think you drank the-" Hawke turned around to face Fenris with a smile, but found herself sitting up on the small table by the stairs, with Fenris pressing himself against her.

"I thought we'd never be alone," Fenris growled and Hawke gasped as he kissed her neck. Hawke smiled as he licked and bit her neck before she moaned his name softly.

"Oh Fenris…"

"Again. Say my name again," Fenris growled into her neck, nipping it softly.

"Fenris…" Hawke felt his growl more than she heard it, the vibrations ran through her body, and she gasped softly. Fenris pulled her lips to his in a demandingly passionate kiss. Hawke could taste the alcohol on his tongue and sighed to herself as she pulled away gently. "Fenris, I think you've had too much wine," she smiled before his eyes darkened with desire and Hawke knew if she wasn't sitting on the small desk then her legs would have gave out from under her.

"I want you Hawke. And I'm going to have you," Fenris sucked her earlobe gently and Hawke gasped at the sensation.

"Fenris, your drunk…" she protested weakly.

"I'm taking you Hawke. Here and now." Fenris kissed her brutally and Hawke almost gave into him. His hand crept up the inside of her thigh and Hawke stiffened.

He was drunk.

If she let him continue it would destroy them when he sobered up. Hawke gasped as he teased her through her thin underwear, she had to stop him before he regretted it… but Maker… it felt so good… Fenris lips were on hers again and Hawk had to stop her hips from rolling themselves onto his fingers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before she pinched the pulse at the back of his neck. Fenris collapsed onto her and Hawke gasped for breath, gently stroking his hair.

She had learned from Zevran about pressure points on the body, she just sent Fenris into a light sleep, and he would awaken in the morning. Hawke lifted the sleeping elf and dragged him to one of the spare rooms. Hawke struggled to get the door open, but managed after a few minutes of balancing a sleeping Fenris on her shoulder, and opening the door. Hawke pulled him to the bed and lay him down carefully.

Fenris was snoring lightly and had a dreamy look on his face. Hawke smiled and brushed a lock of hair from his face, before kissing his forehead lightly. She debated whether or not to remove his armour, so he would be more comfortable, but decided against it. Hawke closed the door behind her and leant against the wall, placing a hand over her heart steadying the beat. After a short pause she ran her hand down her body and felt her soaking underwear…

"Maker's breath…" Hawke sighed as she felt how wet she was through her underwear and looked around. She shook her head and went to lock the front door. Hawke pulled it firmly; making sure it was closed before she turned around to throw a small log on the fire and head upstairs. She closed her bedroom door and untied her house robe, tossing it haphazardly onto a chair. Hawke pulled off her bra and reached for nightshirt before she paused again. She sat on the edge on her bed and placed a tender finger between her legs.

Still wet…

Hawke smiled as she thought how Fenris had barely touched her and she was so hot already. Fenris… his touch had inspired these strong feelings in her and Hawke gasped quietly as she rubbed herself through her underwear thoughts of Fenris in her mind. She thought of his feverish kisses as he would stroke her, fanning her desires. He would pull of her underwear, before slipping a finger inside of her with a gasp of pleasure from her. He would move his finger out and in slowly, watching how wet she was before adding a second finger and speeding up his work. She would gently cry his name as his free hand twisted her nipple almost painfully, but the pleasure was still great. Fenris would alternate his finger thrusts inside of her till he knew she was close before teasing her sensitive nub, and watch her cum with his name on her lips.

Hawke fell back on the cool sheets and panted for breath. She looked down at her soaked fingers with a blush, before she smiled to herself.

If that is what Fenris could do to her by a mere touch; she was dying to see what else he could do to her.

* * *

Fenris awoke in the morning with a pounding headache. He swore at himself for drinking so much and made a silent vow never to drink again… in that quantity anyway. He groaned as he realised he still had his armour on and moved to sit up. The spikes of his armour caught on one of the sheets and Fenris scowled at it before he looked closely at it. This wasn't the sheets on the bed in his mansion. He looked around the room and realised he was not in his home at all.

Fenris jumped up quickly before he staggered back to a sitting position on the bed, gripping his head in pain. Too much alcohol… Fenris stood up, slowly this time and made his way to the door. He opened it carefully, eyeing the surroundings before he sighed with relief as he recognised it as Hawke's estate. Why he was there, he could not say, but it was a welcome sight. Fenris opened the door and headed down the stairs before the smell of cooking caught his attention. Fenris followed his nose to the kitchen, the door was open and he saw Hawke stirring a large pot filled with a wonderful smelling substance.

Hawke brushed the hair from her eyes and took a spoonful of the pots contents, blowing on it lightly. The steam rose and Fenris kept his eyes trained to her sensual lips, as the spoon passed them. Hawke swallowed and kept the spoon in her mouth as she turned to face him with a smile.

"Hey," Her muffled greeting came before she removed the piece of cutlery. "How you feeling Fenris?" her sweet voice was quieter than normal and Fenris smiled as he figured that she was being quiet for him.

"I am a bit sore, what happened last night?" Fenris asked and Hawke directed for him to sit at the small circular table in the kitchen. He sat obediently and watched as she poured two bowls from the pot,

"Well… you got drunk with 'Bella, Varric and Merrill, so much so that you passed out." Hawke smiled as she placed the bowl in front of him and he saw it was porridge. "Do you want anything in it? I made it the Ferelden way, and we use salt in ours. I heard that others use sugar," Hawke stuck her tongue out with derision and Fenris smiled, "I mean; it's a breakfast meal. I'm all for sweet things, but you need to have a bit of salt now and then. If you'd prefer sweet I can make another batch."

"No, this is perfect, you have my thanks." Fenris took a spoonful of the warm liquid and scowled at its heat, burning his tongue lightly. "It's vewy hot," Hawke burst out laughing at the elf's mispronunciation. Fenris scowled at her before she composed herself. He glared at her for a second before she started giggling uncontrollably. Fenris couldn't help but smile as she eventually stopped and poured some milk in his bowl.

"Try it now," Hawke giggled and he nodded his approval at the cooler food.

"I passed out?" Fenris asked after a large mouthful of food and Hawke nodded with a smile.

"Out like a light. I had to carry you myself to the spare room."

"I apologise…" Fenris blushed and Hawke smiled.

"It was no problem Fenris." Hawke saw the empty bowl in front of the elf and laughed softly. "Maker, you almost ate the bowl… That settles it," Hawke filled his bowl and Fenris raised an eyebrow at the rogue as she placed the second bowl on the table.

"What settles it?"

"You're coming over for food at least three times a week." Hawke smiled at him and his eyes widened.

"Hawke, that is most generous, but I would not take advantage of you…"

"fenris, you're not taking advantage, I'm offering you a place at my table. I've barely seen you eat anything, and I'd prefer if I got to feed you every day, but that's up to you. But if you don't come here those days, I'll come and kick your ass." Hawke laughed and Fenris smiled softly at her.

"Thank you Hawke."

"Anytime sweetie."

* * *

**Thanks again guys! Please review! Xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Years in Between 21**

**Thanks again people, and I know I know, you all want our favourite sexy ass elf to get it on with our Hawke, but patience! You all know the saying:**

**Good things ****cum**** to those who wait XD.**

**I know I really don't know why I don't have my own show. Maybe someday…**

**Anywayz;Thanks for all the reviews, and BioWare owns everything xxx**

* * *

Hawke kept her word, and made Fenris come to the estate for dinner most nights. The elf would mumble a brief apology for inconveniencing her, and then would get hit on the back of the head with whatever Hawke would have in her hand, a wooden spoon was her most frequent weapon, and shush him for being so stupid. Her mother would join them and had made Fenris her new eyes and ears into Hawke's group; since Aveline was busy with the guards.

Hawke would make the food and he would help clean up, listening to her and her mother's conversations. He could tell her mother was a little uneasy around him, either it was due to him being Elven, or because he was a man around her daughter, he could not say. However Leandra eventually relaxed into his company, learning how to talk and deal with his awkwardness.

Three months past of this comfortable existence he had found, and then trouble started again. But with Hawke there as always trouble just around the corner. But that was one of the things he liked about her. Hawke was dangerous, resourceful, beautiful, everything he wanted, and she was right there ready for him to take. But he needed his opportunity, and by the Maker he would be presented with one.

* * *

"What has happened now?" Hawke groaned as Hubert rummaged through the piles of letter's on the table of his stall in the Hightown market. Hawke didn't really care for the Orlesian, but the workers in the Bone Pit deserved a half decent employer. Normally, she was more than happy to help anyone in the city with what they needed, even after she got her estate, she would talk to the locals for anything they needed. But today, not so much.

Namely because she didn't really like being dragged out of bed before sun up, and walking to meet the business man in the Hightown square.

"Some of the miners were threatening to strike, partner! They don't listen to me, bloody dog lords," He met the dark glare of his partner and suddenly remembered her origins, "I mean… those Lothering folk…"

"You're really not helping yourself Hubert." Hawke sighed and he swallowed audibly "What are they asking for?"

"Better wages and a secure workplace. I assured them that the mine is safe since you cleared out the mine of dragons last year. But some are still wary," The Orlesian said with a heavy heart and Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought we had put money away for safety equipment and compensation costs?" Hawke pondered and he couched uncomfortably.

"Yes… we did. But I had a serious matter with one of our clients. They wanted cheaper prices and I had to go to them in Orlais. Purely for business purposes you understand." Hubert said calmly and Hawke crossed her arms at him, a disapproving look on her face.

"I seem to recall you saying that we would take any business trips together, so that we both got the best possible result from the deals. And where was I when you took this little trip?" Hawke's eyes narrowed dangerously and Hubert fiddled with his collar, finding it suddenly very tight.

"I had heard the you were in Antiva, and I assumed it was to open trade with some of the dealers in Antiva as we had discussed, so I-"

"We had no such discussion Hubert. We had agreed on this Orlesian deal before I left for Antiva, on _personal_ business." Hawke stressed the word as she glared at him. "And we had never talked about a deal in Antiva. Orlais and the cities in the Free Marches, as we did not have the resources or the money to fully create an established, protected route to any city in Antiva." Hawke said firmly.

"I understand, I was mistaken…" Hubert trailed off, avoiding the glare from Hawke.

"I expect a full report of what happened, where it happened and who it happened with, and a full account of the expenses." Hawke said and he nodded firmly.

"Of course. But what of the striking workers?" Hubert asked carefully and Hawke smiled.

"I'll talk to them, but you may have to enter talks or give them the raise they're asking for." Hawke said before she nodded her goodbye to the grumbling Orlesian. She couldn't stand that man; he was self-involved, spineless, nug humping waste of space. Hawke looked around the still darkened city; sleep was slowly going to recede to its darkened abode. Hawke sighed as she walked slowly, around the quietened streets of Hightown, a small smile on her face. As she passed her estate, she found herself heading in the direction of the Hightown estates, but for some reason she wasn't going to see Fenris right away.

Hawke pushed open the heavy door of the Chantry with a grunt, before she inhaled the incense, burning on the large alter. She saw a few sisters praying quietly from their spots on the numerous benches, facing the statue of the Maker. Hawke walked up the seemingly endless mountain of stairs to the high benches. Hawke sat down quietly on one of the benches and leant back on the wooden back. She heard a creak on the bench behind her, but kept her eyes firmly ahead.

"I see you got my letter," The feminine voice spoke quietly.

"I did. Why we are being so secretive?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as she heard the sister chuckled softly.

"Because, my dear child, even the Chantry has eyes and ears. Many times though, they do not belong to the Maker." The voice spoke, as Hawke listened to the wise tone soothing her. "I have an important mission that I need done as quickly as possible… my cousin is a mage you see…"

'_Oh shit. This has Anders all over it'._ Hawke sighed to herself.

"And she is currently on her way to Kirkwall from Tevinter." Hawke was sure her eyebrow's had went into her hairline. Fenris would definitely not be the best choice for this, but he was sooooo sexy. "-And I need to get her in and out of Kirkwall without the Templar or the Chantry notice. She will be arriving tomorrow night. Bring her here for a short while, and then get her out of the city on the next cart to Orlais. Can you do this for me Serah Hawke?" The voice asked carefully, the concern apparent and Hawke smiled to herself.

"Of course. I will get my companions and meet her outside of the city. She will be safe, you have my word on it." Hawke said and she heard the bench behind her creek as the sister stood up.

"Thank you Serah. I'm sorry but I have very little money." The sister said warily and Hawke smiled.

"No need for any. I'm more than happy to help another person."

"Thank you. Your compassion does you credit." The sister said softly before the sound of her footsteps drifted away and Hawke was left staring at the Maker's statue. Hawke prayed silently for the well-being of her family and friends. Although she wasn't a devout Andrastian, she did try and follow the principles for an extend time period. Hawke stood after a few moments before she left the Chantry with a smile.

Time for her favourite elf.

* * *

Fenriis lay on his bed in only his leather breeches, simply breathing and watching the starry night above him through a large hole in the ceiling his arms crossed behind his head. He was listening to the quiet sounds of the awakening city. He could vaguely hear servants, scuttling around the estates, getting ready for their masters awakening. He could hear the market stalls beginning to open, but there was one noise that caught his attention. It was the sound of feet landing on the roof of his crumbling mansion.

Fenris closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down, as if he was sleeping. The footfalls stopped and he heard them fall onto the floor of his room. He heard the body grow closer before it stopped by the side off his bed. He felt the presence grow close to his face, and Fenris grabbed their arm, and twisted them so they were pinned beneath him. Fenris growled as he drew back his hand, markings flaring before he stopped as he saw he was sitting on top of Hawke.

"Hey hot stuff." Hawke smiled and Fenris relaxed as the light from his markings faded.

"Hawke, what are you doing here?" Fenris asked before Hawke ran her hands over his well-defined abs.

"I forgot when I found myself on my back beneath you. A position I am really enjoying." Hawke grinned widely.

"I'm sure you are…" Fenris looked down at Hawke and smiled as he ran his thumb down the black tattoo on her cheek before he traced her curvaceous lips with a smile. "I do rather enjoy the view myself. However this is rather annoying me," Fenris fingered the clasps of her breastplate.

"You can remove it if you want." Hawke smiled up at him and listened to the deep chuckle that sent a rush of desire through her body.

"Tempting. Very tempting," Fenris smiled as he flicked on clasp open and saw Hawke's eyes widen with surprise. "Maybe I could not resist…"

"If that's the case then you can ravish me now and I won't have any complaints," Hawke smiled as he leant his lips closer to hers. Fenris stopped just a breath away from hers. Hawke tried to move up and capture his lips, but Fenris moved away teasingly from her. "Are you going to do this for the whole day, or are you going to have your way with me?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well… if I do this all day, then it shall certainly be amusing. The look of frustration on your face is something I could look at all day. Oh the other hand… the option of having my way with you, does sound appealing." Fenris licked the outline of her ear, smirking inwardly. "I could bind your hands, and take you over and over; listening to the screams I could get from those beautiful lips of yours. Imagine it my Hawke…"

"Fenris, don't tease me…" Hawke sighed as she heard his deep chuckle.

"I will tease you as I wish my Hawke. I told you to imagine it. I'll kiss and bite you till the world will know those were given by me. I'll tease you until you're on your knees, begging me. But still I won't do it. Because I, can" Fenris bit her ear.

The sound of the front door bursting open caused Fenris to jump off Hawke who sat up with wonder before she smiled. Fenris turned around and Hawke pulled him into a passionate kiss, and Fenris almost forgot about the intruded, wanting to focus on those pink lips that caused him so much pleasure. Hawke pulled away quickly and jumped up and caught her hands on the crumbling celieng before, pulling herself expertly up and out of sight. The door to his room opened and Varric walked in with a smile.

"Elf, you're awake, good." The dwarf smiled and Fenris glared at him, suddenly feeling self-conscious that his markings were so obviously on display. Fenris scowled and took a step towards his chair, where he had thrown a thin linen shirt over earlier on.

"What do you want dwarf?" Fenris pulled the shirt down and Varric smiled.

"Do they hurt?"

"Sometimes. Even if I am not touching anyone or not doing anything." Fenris sighed. "Thank you for the concern, but what do you need so early in the morning?"

"Well, I'm having a bit of trouble with the Dwarven Merchants Guild. They're a bunch of nug humping arses, and I hate them. But I need to deal with them to keep things afloat. So I need a bodyguard. So I thought to myself, 'who is the most intimidating person I know?' and then it hit me. Broody!" Varric grinned and Fenris felt himself struggle not to grin.

"What do you need dwarf?"

"Well, we need to deal with the Guild for the next few days, starting now. You in?" Varric smiled at the elf.

"I'm in."

* * *

"Anders?" Hawke opened the door to Anders clinic in Darktown with a smile as she saw him reading a large tome at a table. He looked up with a smile at the sound of her voice.

"Hawke, I didn't know you were alive at this time in the morning," Anders laughed and Hawke raised an eyebrow playfully at him.

"Excuse me; I happen to be a morning person." Hawke smiled at him.

"Not that I have seen." He chuckled as he stood up with a crack of his back. "So what can I do for you?"

"I have a special mission for us." Hawke smiled.

"What are we doing?"

"We're helping illegal mages." Hawke smiled as his eyes lit up.

"Hawke, you're beginning to sound like me." He laughed and Hawke winked at him.

"Well that means we should get this done without the Templars knowing too much."

"We're pissing off Templars?"

"Oh it get's better than that. We're doing this for a Chantry sister."

"Oh Hawke…"

* * *

**Thanks again guys" Please review xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Years in Between 22**

**Thanks again for everything guys. I really appreciate it, and there is Smut planned, fear not my pretties… but it will take a little while. Our Fenris is a shy bugger and although we would all looooove for our smexy scene now, we'll get to it soon.**

**But why not now? I hear you ask. Good question!**

**Because I said so and I have the keyboard. See. Using it right now. Totally blowing your mind right now, aren't I?**

**Thought so.**

**Anywho, BioWare owns everthing and please review xxx**

* * *

Hawke and Anders walked up the steps of Darktown, on their way to get Isabela and Merrill and maybe talk them into helping this mage girl. If they were going to get this girl in and out of Kirkwall, with as little attention as possible, needed to find ways through the city backstreets. Anders and Hawke began to work out how they could get this mage girl into Kirkwall without making her presence apparent.

"Do you think we could give her a disguise?" Hawke turned to Anders who had a raised brow.

"A disguise? Do you mean dress her like a Chantry initiate?"

"Maybe not like a sister, because a sister with several local mercenaries seems like it would draw attention. I think I still have some leather armour and some old daggers in my estate. I think if we get her into them, then people will think she's just another explorer passing through. And when we go to the Chantry, we act like we're going for a blessing, that way no one should be suspicious." Hawke smiled wickedly.

"I'm starting to see a new side to you Hawke," Anders chuckled softly and Hawke turned to face him as they walked down the steps to the Lowtwon Bazzar.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that you act all sunshine and kittens when it suits you, but I think you're more devious than you look."

"Me? Serah, I find that had to believe." Hawke said sweetly and Anders laughed.

"Of course. How could I ever think you were evil?" Hawke nudged Anders playfully and he smiled down at her. "So… how have you been doing after… everything?" Anders asked carefully, aware he was treading on thin ice.

"Thanks for asking Anders, but I'm fine seriously…" Hawke stopped for a second and looked at him, "Anders you don't look too good. Have you been feeling alright?" Hawke saw him sigh softly before he smiled at her.

"It's been a bit hectic recently; but I'll be fine." Anders shrugged.

"Anders, if you need anything I'm here for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know it." Anders smiled as he pushed the door of the Hanged Man open, catching sight of Isabela and Merrill sitting on one of the benches. The pirate smiled and looked down at her winnings.

"How do you keep winning?" Merrill asked with a sigh, Isabela chuckled sweetly, before she smiled.

"Oh sweetheart, if I told you then I wouldn't get the satisfaction of watching your confusion." Isabela winked at her.

"Bella, I think you get enough satisfaction for everyone in Lowtown, if not Kirkwall." Hawke sat down next to the pirate with a smile as Anders sat next to Merrill.

"Hey sweet thing; if I am going to get any, I need to put you back on my target list. What do you say? We could break in that nice new bed in your estate…" Isabela purred and Hawke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tempting. But I'm here for business Isabela." Hawke smirked as the pirate huffed.

"Oh Hawke; I'll get you one day. But what can I do to help then?" Hawke nodded to Anders who smiled.

"Well; are you to up for sneaking around a mage?"

"Oh Hawke; you naughty girl."

* * *

Fenris stood against the dark wall, watching the table of dwarves, arguing around anything and everything. He had heard arguments about things that would sound absolutely ridiculous to anyone outside of the dwarven people; but where apparently, a very important factor in their culture; and saying it was silly would offend the dwarfs. But his favourite argument of the day; and there had been many, was when one of the dwarven merchants had accused Varric's ancestors of stealing his families idea of a nug powered army.

Yup, you heard me.

An army of nugs.

Fenris ran his eyes around the table, looking at the numerous dwarves arguing about whose ancestors were the best, or who had contributed most to their race. Fenris caught his eyes on the dwarf he had named Shortmouth. He was the smallest of the dwarves, and apparently his family only married dwarves below a certain height, in order to create a 'superior dwarven' race. Fenris saw Shortmouth stand up with a grunt and run a hand through his long, messy black beard.

"Enough with this cursed arguing! We need to discuss these issues now, not argue on and one. If the Dwarven Merchants Guild wishes to remain a powerful part of Kirkwall politics we must get our act together!" Shortmouth said firmly and Fenris saw several other dwarfs nod and grumble in agreement. Fenris saw another dwarf; Gingerbeard, stand up with a scowl.

"Serah Strongfoot! In order to have a strong and prosperous guild, we have to deal with the main cause of controversy. The main reason we are getting problems now, is all because Serah Tethras and his expiditions." Gingerbeard turned around and glared at Varric, reaching for something under the table. Fenris stood behind a grinning Varric, watching as the dwarf sat down in his seat at the sight of the dangerous looking elf.

"Serah's; let's all act responsibly here. I have done everything asked of me by this guild, and I will continue to deal with the responsibilities my brother failed to meet. And Serah Silveraxe; I am quite offended that you would blame the misfortunes of this guild solely on me. Especially since you have been avoiding to contribute your yearly donation for the past five years." Varric grinned as the dwarved grumbled and gasped turning to Gingerbeard, or Silveraxe, or whatever the dwarf was called.

Fenris really couldn't care less at this moment.

He was letting his mind wander to his favourite human, and those swaying hips he so enjoyed following. He hadn't seen Hawke since early this morning; and he wondered what she was up to. Hawke was something he couldn't help but feel drawn to. A moth to a flame, a thief to a priceless gem, a killer to his prey. Thoughts of her would dance across his mind; teasing him, tempting him. Begging him to lose control.

And when he saw her again; he just might.

Fenris was drawn back into the conversation as all the dwarves stood to shook Varric's hand. Thanking him for solving their problems and Fenris scowled to himself for yet again missing what the dwarf did. He just assumed, like the rest of them that he was a business man; just going to smooth his way over. But apparently, he was more important than he thought. Varric stood and turned to face the elf.

"Well I think that went well." The dwarf grinned before he reached into his pocket and tossed Fenris a small bag.

"What is this?" Fenris opened the bag and poured out five sovereigns into his hand.

"Your pay."

"My pay?" Fenris repeated and looked at the grinning dwarf.

"Yup. It's just part of my 'Thank you Elf' package. What else have you won? Well I'm glad you asked," Varric grinned and Fenris raised a black eyebrow at him. "You see, aside from your pay from helping me deal with these bores, you have also won; a drink at the Hanged Man, on me." Varric gave Fenris a glass of water, encouraging him to sit.

"A drink and money, this seems like quite a good deal." Fenris smiled before he took a drink.

"That and I won't tell our party about you and Hawke sleeping with each other." Fenris spluttered out his water in between a fit of coughs. He glanced up at Varric, who had the widest grin plastered firmly across his face. Fenris coughed and covered his mouth before he sent a dark glare in the direction of the dwarf.

"I… what are you talking about?" Fenris coughed and Varric grinned knowingly.

"Oh please, I totally saw her lipstick on your mouth this morning. And you had that dreamy look on your face, a man doesn't get that happy if he isn't getting some." Varric wagged his eyebrows up and down at the elf.

"We are not sleeping together." Fenris growled and Varric smiled.

"Look; I get it, your both too shy to let everyone know you're bending her over a table, but it's fine."

"We are NOT sleeping together." Fenris said firmly as he began to glow. Varric held his hands up, showing he was not a threat.

"Ok. You're not sleeping together. So what is going on?"

"I don't know." Fenris ran his hand through his silvery hair with a sigh before he looked at a concerned Varric. "When I'm around Hawke; something inside me just relaxes. I don't care what anyone else will say when I'm around her, I just…"

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I know nothing of love…" Fenris sighed before he groaned. "What do I do?"

"I think you just need to talk to her about it. Can't hurt."

"Can't help either."

* * *

Hawke stood on the high rocks of the Wounded Coast with a sigh, before turning her gaze onto Merrill, and Anders who were lighting a fire. Hawke looked up and saw Isabela's silhouette in the moonlight as she looked out for this mage girl who was coming into town. Hawke was sent an urgent message from the chantry sister at noon saying her cousin was arriving sooner than expected, and she would be here before sunset.

So far; nothing.

Hawke looked as far as she could along the winding coastline, seeing very little, if any movement. Her eyes met Anders brown ones as she looked down on their small camp. Hawke smiled weakly at him as he winked at her. Anders was sweet; but he was an abomination, she had to remember that. Hawke cared for Anders, but not in the way he cared for her. And she couldn't forget about Fenirs.

Fenris.

Now he was something no woman could forget. Hawke thought about how Fenris had looked when he had kissed her that morning; the desire and power in those green eyes had made her weak at the knees. She just had to see that look again… Hawke was draw out of her thoughts as she saw a small ball of light approaching their camp. Hawke made a quick whistle and Isabela looked up to see the light. They jumped down onto the soft sands as they saw a single shadowy form appear over the pathway and drew closer. The figure stopped and Hawke spoke softly to her.

"Are you Julia?" Hawke asked as the light disappeared and Hawke saw the graceful features on her tanned skin come into a small frown.

"Of course I am Julia. Who else did you expect to meet out here at this time? The Queen of Antiva?"

"You are then. I am Hawke, this is Anders, Isabela and Merrill. We're going to take you to the Chantry to meet with your cousin then we will get you out of the city." Hawke said before she tossed Julia her old leather armour. "You look like a mage in those clothes, try these on; people will think you're a rogue."

"You want me to wear this?" Julia rolled out the armour and wore a look of disgust on her face.

"I am trying to get away from Tevinter safely, Serah; but I will not allow myself to look like a peasent in doing so!"

"Julia. Were you a magister?" Hawke asked softly.

"I was. Why do you ask?" Her dark brown eyes narrowed at the rogue

"No reason, I was just curious. Now put that on"

This was definitely going to be more difficult than she thought.

* * *

**Thanks again guys, please review xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Years in Between 23**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! You guys are really supportive so thank you for that! BioWare owns everything **

**Also while I have you here I hope you all enjoyed the Olympic Opening ceremony last night. Or this morning… or whenever the time zone showed it… the 27****th**** July 2012 then! Aside from the morris dancers and the set looking like the Shire from the Lord of The Rings at the start; I thought it went rather well.**

**Anywho thanks again please review! xxx**

* * *

Hawke's eyes scanned the dark streets of Kirkwall's Lowtown. It wasn't too late in the evening, so there were still others scattered about the street, clearing up the remains and rubbish of that market day. Hawke stepped out from the shadowy path into the open street, near the alienage, before she nodded her signal to Anders and the rest. Julia stormed past the mage, shoving him into the wall with a grunt; but she didn't really seem to care. Julia walked so she was almost nose to nose with Hawke, a look of anger and murder screaming from her eyes.

"I have had about enough of you Serah." Julia huffed

"And what have I done to offend you so Serah Julia?" Hawke kept her eyes cold as she watched the former magister growl at her.

"Look what you did to me!" Julia gestured to the worn leather armour Hawke had dressed her in. "I look absolutely ridiculous! You have made me look like a common sell sword."

"That is the point. This way you look like a normal person; and not the spoiled brat you are. So fewer people will notice, if you would just keep your trap shut!" Hawke growled as Julia took a step back from the rogue.

"Now there is no need to be rude." Julia sighed and Hawke glared viscously at the mage.

"Look. I am only going to be nice for a little while longer. So in order to keep me from tearing that little head of yours off; I advise you listen to me. We clear?" Hawke towered over the mage girl who swallowed audibly. "I asked you a question Julia. Are we clear?" Hawke repeated and watched Julia nod and take a few steps back from Hawke. "Ok then. Let's get going." Hawke turned and Anders grabbed her shoulder.

"Hawke look." He whispered as he pointed his finger down the street. Hawke followed his line of sight till something caught the light of the moon and shone, and Hawke sighed when she realised what it was.

Templar armour.

Shit.

"Julia?" Hawke asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"If you hated me a moment ago; you will _really_ hate me for what I am about to say now." Hawke sighed softly, rubbing her temples.

"What?"

"We have to go through the sewers."

"You're joking." Isabela sighed as Hawke shook her head.

"Even with Julia's disguise they still might be suspicious. The sewers and Darktown will take us to just outside the Chantry, so it's actually ideal." Hawke turned around and walked down the steps to Darktown. She didn't look but she heard Julia sigh as she followed down into the rough undercity. Hawke lead them through the dark streets and watched the beggars look at them with curiosity. Julia squeaked suddenly and Hawke turned around to see the mage had stepped in… something and now was panicking.

"Oh Maker, what is that?" Julia coughed, holding back the sick as Merrill raised an eyebrow.

"Did you step in something; I did that when I first came down here. It wasn't very pleasant because I had shoes without any sole's in them. But it should come off if you wash it with water, the smell may take a little longer to come off though." Merrill mumbled softly and Julia turned to glare at her.

"Well aren't you helpful?" Julia scowled and Merrill rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh I don't know about that. Hawke is the most helpful person I know. She's always helping me. Oh… were you being sarcastic?" Merrill asked and Julia glared at her.

"No, I was being serious," her tone was sharp and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen Julia. We need to get you to the Chantry." Hawke sighed softly.

"Good, I want to spend the night there."

"What? That wasn't part of the deal." Hawke raised an eyebrow

"Do you not think that is dangerous Julia? The Templars will be in the Chantry and we can't stay with you." Anders said again, the concern evident in his tone.

"I don't care. I just want to see my cousin and have a good bed for the first time in weeks. You will come one hour before sunrise, that way we can make it out before the morning service, so we should be lost in the crowd coming in, so I'll be on my way out of the city before the Templars take notice." Julia spoke proudly and Isabela raised an eyebrow before she looked at Hawke.

"You think it's a good idea?" The pirate asked and Hawke sighed.

"It's either that or she stays with you overnight." Hawke smiled.

"So the Chantry then?" The pirate cackled and took Hawke's arm as they walked up the back steps to Hightown. Hawke vaguely heard Julia bitching about the numerous steps in Kirkwall, but rolled her eyes and kept her mouth shut. She just needed to find a way not to punch this kid. They entered the Chantry grounds and Hawke raised her arm, sighniling them to stop. She had caught sight of shining blades and sighed with relief when she saw it was several guardsmen.

They looked up and saw her, withdrawing their blades and Hawke swore; guard pretenders, these bastards always got on her nerves. She charged in with Isabela, blades drawn, cutting down the pretenders. Hawke tossed a smoke bomb and it smashed, confusing a few of their attackers, allowing Hawke to back stab one before moving onto another. Anders and Merrill kept back, guarding Julia and taking out and pretenders who drew to close.

Hawke heard Isabela shout a warning, but was still knocked back by one of the larger men, and landed on the ground with a grunt. She saw several more pretenders jump down from the rooftops, charging their group. Hawke leapt off her feet and used her few assassin techniques to get the large leader of the pretenders weakened as Anders threw a fireball at him. The few remaining pretenders charged Anders and Merrill, leaving Hawke and Isabela to play catch up with them.

Julia stepped forward and slit her wrist; the mercanaries suddenly stopped in place; and the fear shone from their eyes. Hawke gasped as they appeared to look older. The pretenders lost their screams as they turned to grans of fear, and Hawke saw that they were aging at a rapid speed. The skin shrunk into their bones and was suddenly gone as several skeletons were left standing. Their bones turned to dust and blew away, letting their armour clatter to the ground. Hawke looked at Julia who readjusted her armour before she looked at their companions.

"Please; you know I was a magister, what else did you expect?" Julia scoffed as she started to walk up the steps of the Chantry. Hawke sighed heavily before she followed her.

Just once, she would like to go a week without meeting a blood mage.

Just one week!

* * *

Fenris sat across from Varric in the Hanged Man, watching the dwarf carefully. Fenris green eyes narrowed every time the dwarf moved suspiciously; Fenris was watching for any sign of cheating from the dwarf. Varric smiled as he lay the perfect hand on the table and the elf frowned.

"You cheated." Fenris accused.

"Me? A cheat? Serah, I believe you are mistaken." Varric chuckled as he collected his winnings.

"I am not mistaken. You've won the past three hands; with a perfect set every time. How do you expect me to believe you are not cheating?" Fenris rested his face on his knuckes as the dwarf shrugged with a grin.

"Did you see me cheat?"

"No; but I know you did."

"But if you didn't see me, then how do you know I am cheating?" Varric grinned as Fenris growled at the dwarf.

"I'm watching you dwarf."

"Good to know elf. But let's be serious, have you figured out a way to find your way into our fearless leaders bed? I would suggest starting with a massage; apparently if you massage a woman then she is more willing to sleep with you. At least that's what Rivanni says. But between you and me; I think she'll sleep with just about anyone." Varric laughed loudly and Fenris sighed.

"I am not going to try and sleep with Hawke. And even if that was my intention; it would be no concern of yours." Fenris said calmly and Varric laughed.

"Elf. How long have we known each other?"

"About two years?" Fenris wondered, counting the time in his head. "Maybe three?"

"About two years." Varric nodded. "And in all that time I have known you; you are never happier when Hawke is around. Everyone in the city can see you two have a connection; physical or not, it's still there."

"Whatever is going on with Hawke and I… I feel happy. Even when she does something to annoy me, I enjoy being around her." Fenris gave a genuine smile and Varric seemed to be taken back from the genuine look of the usually stoic elf's face.

"You really care about Hawke don't you?"

"I do." Fenris smiled as he took a long drink from his pint.

"She's in Hightown waiting for you elf."

"I know." Fenris said before he smiled. "I am truly sorry."

"For what?" Varric raised an eyebrow as the elf stood.

"For cutting our game short this evening. I have a woman waiting for me."

"Going to have a talk with out Hawke?"

"Talking is the last thing I am going to be doing to her tonight."

* * *

"Julia, are you sure it is wise to stay here for the night?" The chantry sister fretted, but the former magister just puffed out her chest in defiance.

"I am sure. Just give me a bed and I will be out before morning, cousin." Julia glared and her cousin sighed.

"Fine. Serah Hawke, please come by tomorrow morning and we will complete this matter." The sister directed her cousin inside and nodded her thanks to Hawke. Hawke and her companions withdrew from the chantry and Hawke turned to them with a smile.

"Well that was fun. Do you guys want to crash at my place? That way we'll all be ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks kitten but Merrill and I should head back. She gets lost if someone doesn't walk her home." Isabela giggled as Merrill nodded with a soft blush.

"I'd love to Hawke, but when we passed through Darktown I saw a lot of people near my clinic. I'll be here for the morning though." Anders said and Hawke nodded her goodbyes to them before she started making her way back to her estate. Hawke wondered what had made Julia leave Tevinter if she was a magister. From what Fenris had told her of the land; if you were a magister or a lord, then life was good.

Hawke pushed open the door to her estate, closing it quietly behind her before walking into the hall.

"You home Pumpkin?" Hawke's mother called with a smile as she saw her daughter.

"I am now. How was your day?" Hawke kissed her mother's cheek before she followed her to the kitchen.

"It was very good. The Viscount was happy to hear you accepted his invitation for the ball next week." Leandra smiled as she poured her daughter a goblet of wine.

"I didn't reply to his invite." Hawke raised an eyebrow as her mother nodded.

"You didn't. But he was quite pleased that we are attending. There have been some young men lining up to meet you, you know? I hear one of the Rhinehearts boys wants to have a dance or two with you. And when we get you all dressed up then even the Viscount's boy will take notice of you. Even though you saved him, it couldn't hurt to have a better impression as a woman now could it?" Her mother smiled softly.

"You told him I was coming didn't you?"

"Perhaps. Now have some dinner; I had Bohdan get some fresh meat from the market." Leandra ended the conversation and had dinner with her eldest. Time seemed to pass as they ate and talked calmly. As the hour drew on Leandra bade her daughter good night before she headed for her bed. Hawke cleaned the kitchen before she headed upstairs and slipped into her house robe.

Hawke stretched as she walked towards the large library. She looked around her growing library with a smile, scanning the books she had in the shelves. When she finally got her estate back, Isabela and Aveline had helped her get rid of all the worn out books from the estates former owners. Mostly they were filled with damp books or dirty tales. They had made it a competition to see who could find the dirtiest story. So they opened a bottle of wine and sat by the fire, reading the raunchy books aloud and laughing at the worst lines.

Hawke's favourite line lingered in her mind still:

'_Was your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky to put in your eyes.'_

It was one of the cheesiest things she had ever read; but it was kind of sweet. Hawke sighed to herself, pouring a glass of wine and gazing into the fire. Fenris would never say those things to her. If she wanted sweet words and soft gestures, she should be with Anders; but that's not what she wanted. She wanted the lustful stares from those gorgeous green eyes; she wanted dirty words whispered in her ear in the height of their lovemaking. She wanted him to take her over and over, with little care for tenderness, just his animal instinct taking over. She wanted…

She wanted him.

Hawke shook the thoughts from her head as she heard a knock at the front door. She stood with a sigh and made her way to the front door. The knock came again and Hawke opened the door with a raised brow.

"Fenris? Where's the fire?" Hawke smiled as he looked confused.

"There is nothing wrong Hawke; I just need to speak with you." Fenris said firmly. Hawke nodded and gestured for him to come in, closing the door behind him. Fenris stopped by the large fire and turned to face a slightly puzzled rogue.

"So what's up? Oh was this one of the night's you were meant to come over for dinner and I was out?" Hawke gasped and Fenris shook his head.

"No, it's not that. I just… I just…" Fenris gazed down at the floor before his eyes met hers and Hawke felt a rush of desire when she saw the power in them. "I want you Hawke."

"Fenris…" Hawke felt her heart skip a beat from the look he was giving her.

"Do you want me Hawke?"

This had to be a dream.

The best dream _EVER!_

"Do you want me Hawke?" Fenris repeated fiercely.

"Yes."

"Good." Fenris closed the gap between them in seconds, crushing his lips to hers in a brutally lustful kiss. Hawke ran her hands through his hair and Fenris growled into her mouth as he grabbed her firm ass and lifted her up. Hawke wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling a growing erection against her. Fenris pinned her up against the wall and Hawke grunted at the power of him.

Fenris placed open mouth kisses along her neck, listening to the soft mewls of pleasure from her throat. Hawke pulled his lips back to hers, desperate for those powerful lips to be on hers again. She opened the clasps of one of his gauntlets and Fenris pushed her harder into the wall as he shrugged off one gauntlet, before tearing off the other, letting them clang loudly to the floor.

Fenris kept his kisses rough and fast, loving the fact her lips were chasing his. He grabbed the thin belt around her waist, and pulled it off her, letting her robe open slightly. Fenris continued to kiss her as he pulled the robe down her shoulders, letting it pool around her waist, trapped between him and the wall. Hawke moaned into his mouth as she felt him rubbing against her, and Fenris thrust his hips sharply up into hers.

"Hawke!" they pulled away to see Anders with an out of breath Julia coming up from the cellar entrance from Darktown.

"Anders, I swear to the fucking Maker I am going to kill you unless you have a really good excuse." Hawke glared as she felt Fenris draw away from her.

"I do; the Templars were tipped off and waiting for Julia in a part of the Chantry; she escaped down the sewers and found me, we have to get her out now." Anders said, trying to keep the pain of seeing his rival ravish his crush against the wall. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Fenris ceased his glaring at him, turning his gaze on Julia.

"You." Fenris spat the word, eyes filled with venom.

"Slave."

"You two know each other?" Hawke looked confused and Fenris pulled away from her, a murderous look in his eyes.

"She was a magister who was close to Danarius. What are you doing here?" Fenris growled and Julia crossed her arms.

"I mean you know harm now slave. I left Tevinter after I was almost assassinated by your former master; so we're not exactly on speaking terms now. Hawke we need to go." Julia ordered and Fenris turned his angry glare into a look of betrayal when he met Hawke's gaze.

"Hawke… you were helping her?"

"Fenris, please listen-"

"Hawke, she is a blood mage and a slaver! I can't believe that you would help her." Fenris growled before he stared deeply into her eyes. He sighed suddenly before he turned away, grabbing his gauntlets and left her estate.

"Fenris wait!" Hawke called but Anders caught her arm, stopping her from following.

"Hawke if you follow him now; he'll kill you. Give… give him time." Anders sighed and Hawke looked longingly at the door.

How had she not seen this coming?

* * *

**Had you there, didn't I? Sorry no smut, you know the rules, anyway stay tuned and please review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**The Years In Between 24**

**Thanks again for everything! BioWare owns everything.**

**Oh, and also thank you to Eviza for proof reading, you're awesome :3**

**xxx**

* * *

It had been almost one month.

One month since Hawke had felt the almost divine pleasure of Fenris' lips. He hadn't spoken to her since, nor had he come to see her for chat or dinner. Hawke had tried to leave a basket of food by his door every few nights but once she returned to deliver the next, she stopped, seeing the first untouched. Then the second. Then the third. Hawke was sitting at her desk in her library brooding.

If she couldn't see Fenris she might as well act like him.

Broody. Broody. Broody.

She had almost dragged that magister from the city herself. After she was out of the walls Julia asked if Hawke and her companions would accompany her to the border with Nevarra. Hawke said no, and told the bitching Anders that he could walk her to Val Royaux if he wanted; she wasn't going. Julia had to make her own way in the world now, without the help of slaves running after her.

Slaves.

She hadn't even thought of the magister having slaves. She was so stupid. How did she think Fenris would react when he found out Hawke had helped a magister? Fenris had even said she had worked with Danarius. Hawke felt sick. Physically sick with herself. Hawke sighed softly and stood with a grunt, looking round the growing library. She took a stroll to the door, running her fingers along the bindings of the books, before her hand stopped when she felt a different texture. Hawke looked to see her hand around a large red book which she hadn't noticed before. She'd had a good look through the books in the library, but had never taken a close look at this section by the fireplace. Hawke pulled the book from the bottom and felt it straining against her hand.

It was stuck.

She ran her hand to the top and pulled firmly, watching the book slowly fall forward before stopping suddenly. Hawke raised an eyebrow when the roaring fire place, suddenly extinguished itself and shook violently. Hawke watched with interest before the fireplace stopped shaking and she walked slowly towards it, eyes lighting up when she saw what lay behind it. The back of the fireplace had become a set of stairs, leading downward. Hawke grinned grabbing a lantern from the table, lighting it as swiftly as she could. Hawke swore as she burned her fingers on her first attempt, but succeeding the second time.

Hawke crouched down as she slipped through the dying embers of the fireplace and descended down the dark stairs. The light of her small lantern her only guide as she ventured further down into the depths of her estate. Hawke felt the stairs go deeper and she followed eagerly each step of the way. The stairs eventually levelled out and Hawke could see along a dusty corridor, and her curiosity grew with each step. Her eyes caught on a dark shape at the end and recognised it as a doorway.

Hawke gently gripped the door handle and felt her heart pounding as she pushed.

Locked.

Hawke smirked at the heavy door before she kneelt down on the floor putting the lantern on the stone floor before she drew a lock pick from her long boots, she then set herself eyelevel with the lock, examining it closely in the limited light. She stuck one pick in the top, before slipping a pin from her hair in the rusty lock and fished around for the right position. Hawke felt the pick strain and knew she had to be careful. Hawke carefully slid the pick in and turned, biting her tongue as she did so, a habit for luck she had once seen a thief do back in Ferelden. The lock clicked open and Hawke grinned to herself before she stood and slowly pushed open the door.

She found herself staring at a large underground room, a structure similar to the main hall. The stone rose high and Hawke walked to a large, circular fire pit. The stone was raised from the ground and Hawke could see there were several couches, covered in large sheets thrown over them. Hawke ran a finger along the stone wall of the central fire place and lifted it too see the sever dust that had accumulated over the years.

"And how long have you been here?" Hawke asked the empty room. Her eyes ran along the faded banners than hung by the door she had just come through, bearing a worn Amell crest on each. Hawke looked around the room again and saw three stone archways at the far end of the room. Hawke looked carefully at them and saw that there were symbols carved in the stone above the doors. Above the right hand arch was the Amell crest, above the centre was the symbol to the Viscount's keep. And above the doorway to her left, there was no symbol; it appeared as if there used to be one, but it had been worn away over time.

Hawke shrugged and looked around, deciding this would be her private sanctuary, no one else should know about this place. She saw the light in her lantern beginning to die slowly so Hawke decided to turn back, and return later. She closed the door and walked back along the corridor, and up the stairs as the light began to flicker. Hawke crouched through the dead fireplace into the library and went directly to the bookcase, looking for the book.

She pushed it back in its place neatly, and watched as the back of the fireplace rose into its place. Hawke went to the fireplace and lit the fire, before she looked at the book in its place, reading the golden writing on its thick, red leather binding.

'_The Great Discovery' _

"Well I'll be damned."

* * *

Fenris glared into the roaring fire in his worn estate. The elf grabbed the bottle of Aggregio from the side of him, stopping his glaring to take a long swig from the bottle. He felt the bitter red liquid caress his throat in a strangely pleasing way.

Red.

Red like the fire.

Red like the wine.

Red like her hair.

Hawke's hair.

Fenris scowled viciously as the thought of the rogue once again passed through his mind. She seemed to be one of the few thoughts constant in his mind these days. How could she? Why did she? Could he forgive her?

Hawke could have helped that magister because the Abomination made her. Or maybe she still felt guilty about her sister being taken by the Templars? He couldn't truly say.

Hawke might have not known that she was a magister. Maybe she just assumed that she was a mage on the run; not caring about the place the mage was leaving; or the acts she had committed. The lives she had destroyed. Fenris shook his head, clearing the thoughts of the magister as the most important question came back to him.

Could he forgive her?

That was the one question he struggled with.

Hawke had always been there for him, and even when he snapped at her, she would just shrug it off and act like it was nothing. She even did that when he had almost crushed her heart.

But he didn't know.

Fenris' ears picked up suddenly as he heard a noise but when he looked through his open door he saw nothing there. He shrugged softly and turned his gaze back to the fire. He did miss Hawke's company. He hadn't seen her in a month and he was missing her. He knew she had tried to come by, leaving baskets of food on his doorstep; but he ignored them out of spite because they were from her.

He heard a noise similar to the first and looked around.

Still nothing.

Fenris rubbed the back of his neck and looked into the fire; as if the solution to his problems would suddenly appear in the flames.

"What do I do?" Fenris asked the fire softly. The sound came again louder this time and the fire extinguished itself, the fireplace shaking. Fenris jumped back and grabbed his sword as the back of the fireplace seemed to disappear into the ground with a clang. Fenris watched the dust settle and waited for a few moments as he saw a light appearing from the new hole in his house.

The light grew closer and Fenris raised his blade as he saw it was a lantern held by…

"Hawke?" Fenris asked gobsmacked, watching the rogue look around from her spot inside the dying fireplace.

"Fenris? So it's _your_ house." Hawke said with a tone of understanding. As if it was only logical that she would end up here.

"What… how did you… why are you in my fireplace?" Fenris finally struggled out while Hawke crouched out of the fireplace, then stood and brushed the layers of dust from her house robe with a grin.

"I'm sorry, but that's classified." Hawke grinned widely and Fenris raised an eyebrow at the grinning human.

"Classified?"

"Yup." Hawke laughed before she smiled at him as the wall of the fireplace slid back into place. "I'm sorry about what happened Fenris, I wasn't thinking. But I won't intrude any longer, I'll give you peace." Hawke said and turned to leave but Fenris stopped her.

"Don't you move. I have something to say to you Hawke." Fenris turned her by her shoulder back to face him. "Hawke; I don't know why you helped that magister. Maker forgive me; I don't even care that you did. All I want to know is how you thought I would feel when I found out." Fenris growled and Hawke looked away from his piercing gaze.

"I… I didn't. It never crossed my mind how you would feel." Hawke said guiltily and Fenris crossed his arms as he watched her. "I thought I was just helping someone out. Even when I heard she was from Tevinter; I didn't stop. Whenever a mage is involved I have to help them. I was never like this before Bethany was taken. You know that. I would send them to the Circle, because it was what they needed. But when they took Bethany… like I said I shouldn't have done it because of how I feel about you." Hawke sighed softly.

"And how do you feel about me?" Fenris looked at her and was watching her for her nervous habits. She would give a small smile and look at the floor with a blush, before she would brush her hair from her face, putting it behind her ear. She would then look up with either a look of nerves or a tender expression, if she was confident that she would succed in her intentions.

True to his prediction; Hawke glanced at the floor and brushed the red hair from her face before she looked up and he saw how nervous she was.

"I already told you."

"Pardon?"

"Antiva." She said and Fenris remembered what had happened at the fountain.

"Regardless… it took me a long time to be able to trust you in a way I would be comfortably intimate with you Hawke. I can't promise that I ever will again." Fenris said with a sigh. He needed to remain strong now. He couldn't forgive her for helping those who enslaved him; even if she wasn't fully aware of it.

"I know." Hawke said with a small smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "And I understand completely Fenris." Hawke extended her hand to him with a small bit of hope in those blue eyes. "Friends?"

Fenris looked down at her hand before he looked into her eyes, keeping his arms crossed. "Friends."

"Alright then." Hawke smiled, withdrawing her hand with a small bit of regret in her eyes. "I'll be seeing you Fenris."

"Hawke, where did you come from?" Fenris looked at the fireplace again before he turned to Hawke. She looked taken aback before she turned to him with her devilish grin.

"Well you see Fenris. Why a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they-"

"Hawke!" Fenris glared

"What, do you want me to draw you a diagram?"

"I hate you."

* * *

**Thanks again guys! Please review! xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Years in Between 25**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and thanks again to everyone who is following the story, **

**BioWare owns everything so review and maybe one day we can topple them and make a new dragon age game! With Blackjack! And Hookers! In fact; forget the Blackjack and the new game!**

**Ah screw the whole thing; here you go :P**

* * *

Fenris walked down the steps to the Lowtown Bazaar, following Varric and the smirking Isabela searching the stalls. The pirate had her evil grin on while she was shopping which told everyone all they needed to know.

Hawke's birthday was coming up.

And that was always a day of torture for the human.

Usually; a birthday is for the person to relax, sit back, and enjoy the company of family and friends, and open presents. And for most people it was. But for Hawke? The opposite was always true. Isabela and surprisingly, Aveline would get Hawke a really inappropriate gift and give it to her right in front of her mother. Varric would usually write a special story for her. Again; and inappropriate one told foe her mother. They would make a competition between them to see who could get the most embarrassing gift for Hawke.

With friends like those; who needed enemies?

"Oh, look at this!" Isabela sang, picking up a very thin pair of lacy white underwear. "This might get me points,"

"Rivanni, don't you remember the underwear you got her last year? They were much better than that." Varric laughed and Isabela nodded eyes aflame with mischief.

"You're right Varric. I need to get her something that says 'I'm a total slut; but I'm a tough one to bed'. I just need to figure out what that would be…" Isabela rubbed her chin in a pondering fashion before she looked at Fenris with a smile. "Fenris! You can help me!"

"I'd rather not." The elf grumbled, ignoring the grin from Varric.

"Oh come on! Just pick out something you would want to tear off Hawke's hot body with your teeth as your about to ravish her. This is for you as much as it is for her." Isabela wagged her eyebrows up and down before she stopped at the glare Fenris was giving her, he was even mildly glowing.

"Do not say such things about Hawke or me. There is nothing between us. And there will never be anything between us. So I advise you stop while you are ahead of yourselves if you still value your lives." Fenris growled and watched as the pirate and dwarf back away slowly and he sighed heavily. "I… I need to go."

"Elf; if there is really nothing between you, then why do you still have that ring?" Varric asked and Fenris stopped as he pulled the ring on the chain out and glanced at it. Fenris looked at it for a moment before he scowled and walked away, shoving it back under his armour.

"You really think there done?" Isabela looked down at Varric who sighed.

"Maybe for now. They still might have a chance later on." Varric saw Isabela's eyebrow rise with her roguish grin.

"So you think I have a shot?"

"I think there might be a line to try, Rivanni."

* * *

Hawke pulled a sheet of the couches in her underground discovery with a grunt. She had set about restoring the room before her birthday party in three night's time, so she could have a secret escape if the party went the way she suspected it would. Since last year, she had come up with several escape plans after Varric had collaborated with Isabela and written her a sex story.

Which they read to her mother.

So you can imagine why she needed a secret escape.

Hawke wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and looked around the clean cavern. She had dusted and mopped the floors and walls herself; not wanting any of the servants to find out about her little sanctuary. Hawke looked up at the one source of light coming into the room; which was a small circular window placed high on the wall. Hawke sighed and followed the beam of light to the large stone chair, sitting directly under the end of the light, illuminating it in the darkened room. She sat down in the seat and felt the soft sun warm her skin slightly.

She looked around and saw that the room was beginning to shape up to look quite nice. The leather couches were faded but still comfortable, and there were several long tables around the edges of the room, as if for food, or maybe for war plans. It might look a little more homely if she lit the fire and put in a few rugs or got rid of all the spiders; but she would do that at a later time.

Hawke stopped looking around the room as a shadow crossed over the small window, surrounding her in darkness for a few moments before it passed and the light returned. She hadn't figured out where that window was in respect to the outside of her estate, but she'd figure it out eventually.

Eventually the need for food and human contact drove Hawke to stand up and walk down the passage with the Amell crest above it; holding her lantern ahead of her. She walked along for a short while, before he walked up several spiralling flights of steps. Hawke stopped when she came to the dead end and looked to her right, seeing a large metal hoop on an iron chain, hanging on the wall. She pulled the chain and the wall slid down into the floor, and she saw her bedroom appearing behind it.

Hawke crawled through the gap and reached around to the back of the fireplace, where she pressed a small panel and the back of the fireplace slid back into its spot. Hawke stripped off her dusty robe and threw it on the bed lazily, before she walked along to the bowl of water and wash cloth she kept in her room. She would have a proper bath in the evening, and didn't want to make her mother wonder why she was so dusty and sweaty if she had just been in her room.

The cool water felt good on her skin as she rubbed away the grime from her cleaning with a sigh. As she rubbed the layers of dust of her skin with a cloth, she reflected on her birthday coming closer. She didn't really enjoy her birthdays in recent years. Her father had died three years ago on her birthday, and she didn't like remembering her birthday for that. Also it was always around this time that the Templars were getting suspicious of them, so they had to start moving soon.

Hawke sighed and washed her face in the water, feeling herself relax.

"Mistress Hawke! You have a visitor." Bodhan's voice came from behind the door with a knock. Hawke looked up from her wash and looked at the door.

"Give me a few minutes Bodhan!" Hawke called to the door, before she reached for her robe and heard his voice again.

"Serah Fenris; please wait just a few moments." Hawke froze for a second before she swallowed and grabbed a clean robe, pulling it on quickly before she moved to the door. Hawke paused before and took a deep breath. She still wasn't quite over what happened between them; but all she needed to do was look like she was, and everything would be fine. Hawke smiled to herself as she opened the door and walked into the hall.

Show time.

"Morning Fenris," Hawke smiled as she caught sight of him by the door.

"It's actually afternoon Hawke." Fenris smiled softly.

"Really? Where has the day gone?" Hawke sighed to herself before she laughed. "I must have lost track of the time, getting myself ready for the birthday pranks."

"Hiding in your room again this year?" Fenris chuckled as Hawke descended the stairs. He saw she wasn't wearing her boots, so her long legs were readily on display. Fenris swallowed before looked back at her smiling face.

"And don't you forget it. I have my secret plan after all."

"Secret plan? Does this have anything to do with you crawling out of mire fireplace last week?" Fenris raised an eyebrow before Hawke placed a finger over her lips and shushed him playfully.

"I told you sweetie. That's classified information."

Fenris smiled softly as she led him into the library. He watched as she walked up the stairs to her alcohol collection and looked for a bottle.

"Do you want something to drink?" Hawke called over to him and Fenris looked around.

"From up there? Has the fear of this year gotten to you?"

"You have no idea." Hawke said before the smile fell from her face. "Fenris? When is your birthday?" Hawke turned to see the elf look at her with confusion.

"I… I don't know." Fenris sighed softly and Hawke descended the stairs and handed him the bottle of red wine.

"Well let's make you one."

"Make me a birthday? You can hardly give birth to me Hawke." Fenris raised an eyebrow and Hawke laughed.

"You are so lucky Isabela isn't here, or she would have made another innuendo about you and my legs." Hawke laughed as he chuckled.

"Yet another thing I am thankful for."

Hawke laughed before she smiled softly. "I met you and you had been free from Danaruis for how long? Three years?" Hawke watched as ne nodded silently, "Do you want to celebrate the day you won your freedom?"

"No."

"Oh, would you tell me the story of how you did it?" Hawke looked at him and watched as he turned to the fire. The light danced across his sharp features, the anger and fear clear in his eyes.

"I would rather not." Fenris kept his eyes on the fire but heard her sigh.

"Ok then. I've decided." Hawke said and Fenris turned to face her. "It will be the day we met."

"And how old will I be then?" Fenris smiled as Hawke looked thoughtfully for a second.

"Five. For the three you have been free, and the two I have known you. "

"Five it is then." Fenris chuckled as she got them glasses from the table by the door. "I am beginning to wonder if this will be as bad as your birthday last year."

"Don't remind me, I'd only known you all a few weeks so I didn't think you'd all make such a big deal." Hawke laughed at the memory before she walked to Fenris. He poured the wine with a smile and she took the bottle from him, putting it back on the table.

"If that's the case let's run away." Fenris said and Hawke looked into the fire, as she stood next to him.

"We could be in Nevarra by afternoon on my birthday if we leave now." Hawke laughed softly. "Where would you want to go to?"

"Well, we have almost a year till it is my turn to suffer, so if we leave now; by that time we could be making good progress across Par Vollen." Fenris smiled and Hawke grinned.

"That's fine for you. You speak and understand the Qun. I don't think I'd fit in well with Qunari customs."

"Probably not. They would kill you on principal for being too loud or refusing to accept the role they give you." Fenris smiled at her.

"Well, at least we have a plan now. If I end up killing Isabela or Varric we head to Nevarra." Hawke raised her glass with a smile.

"And if I kill anyone in this team we go to Par Vollen." He smiled as they clinked glasses. "But I will find out how you got into my fireplace Hawke."

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

**Thanks again please review! xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Years in Between 26**

**Again thank you all for everything. As for the questions about Hawke and Fenris' sexy time; I was going to wait till after act 2, but it depends on the feedback I get. Any suggestions or remarks are welcome and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can if you have a question.**

**BioWare owns everything, so onward hoooooooooo xxx**

* * *

"Hawke!" Fenris pushed open the door to her estate with a grunt; a crack of thunder roared from the storm outside. The rogue looked up and gasped as she saw Fenris was soaking wet, with blood dripping down his arm at an alarming speed.

"Fenris!" Hawke rushed over to him and steadied him as he stumbled forward. Hawke gasped once she saw his right side was bleeding as well. She took the arm that wasn't bleeding over her shoulder and led him into the fireplace. She helped him into the chair she had dragged to the front of the fire a short while ago, to get a better reading light. Fenris grunted with pain as he sat down and Hawke crouched before him. "Fenris what happened?"

"Hunters… I took them down; but I was injured… I'm sorry about this Hawke…" Fenris said before he couched and Hawke saw a small amount of blood come up.

"Fenris, don't apologise. I'll send Bohdan to get Anders." Hawke stood up but Fenris grabbed her wrist and she stopped.

"No… No I don't need him. It looks worse than it is. Just… don't leave me Hawke." Fenris gasped and Hawke nodded, grasping his hand in her smaller ones.

"I'm here Fenris." Hawke said reassuringly before she sighed. "That armour isn't helping. I have some bandages in the chest by the door; get that heavy stuff off and I'll see what I can do." Hawke gripped his shoulder before she stood and walked to the chest by the door. Hawke knelt down and opened the chest, pulling out bandages, health potions, several bags of Elfroot and an injury kit. She heard his armour clatter to the floor and took a deep breath before she picked up her items and walked to him.

He was beautiful.

The lyrium veins on his skin looked painful and Hawke knew he suffered greatly to get them. But they were stunning. The stark comparison between the white lines of the lyrium and his dark tanned skin was so unusual. Her eyes followed the veins along his tanned, strong body; almost hypnotized by the pattern. She shook her head before she knelt at the end of the chair and took the bandages.

"Fenris, if you can; try and sit up straight while I do these." Hawke took a small handful of Elfroot and placed it in the shallow wound on his side. Fenris hissed and swore in his native tongue, and Hawke had to scold herself inwardly not to swoon at his voice. Even though he was in pain; that voice of his and the foreign words sent a shiver up her spine. Hawke wrapped the bandages around his strong abs, trying to ignore the sound of his heavy breathing.

Hawke finished wrapping the wound before she carefully cleaned the wound on his arm. Fenris drank the injury kit, swallowing it quickly before he scowled at the bitter taste. He looked down and met Hawke's blue eyes and he smiled softly.

"Thank you Hawke. I appreciate this…" Fenris smiled before he scowled at the pain. He hit his head on the back of the chair, and closed his eyes from the pain. "I hate hunters."

"Fenris; are you going to be okay?" Hawke brushed a lock of hair from his face and he opened his eyes to look at her with shock.

"Hawke…" Fenris sat up straight and caught her lips gently. Hawke's eyes widened before they fluttered shut. Fenris gently ran a hand through her hair, bringing her closer, deepening the kiss. She opened her mouth to him when she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, tasting the bitter flavour of the injury kit on his tongue. Hawke moaned quietly and Fenris growled, slipping his good arm down to cup her firm ass, listening to her gasp.

"Fenris… I thought that after-" Hawke was silenced by his finger on her lips.

"I thought I couldn't forgive you. But I can't get you out of my mind. I want you Hawke. I need you." Fenris kissed her lips passionately. "I just need to show you how much I need you without fear of interruption."

"I can arrange that. But only if you're sure." Hawke said and he nodded firmly. Hawke helped him stand before she walked over to the bookshelf and pulled the red leather book, opening the secret passage. Fenris raised an eyebrow but took her hand as she led the way down to her secret chamber. Hawke pushed open the door and Fenris looked around with wonder.

"How long has this been here?"

"I imagine from the beginning. I haven't told anyone about this place." Hawke turned and saw Fenris' eyes darken with lust.

"So we're alone?"

"Yes."

The second the word was passed her lips Fenris was on her. His lips clashed against hers almost painfully, as he ran his hands over her body, tearing her robe off as he went. Hawke moaned loudly as she fiddled with his belt on the leather breeches he wore. Fenris growled into her mouth before he lifted her, allowing her to wrap her long legs around his waist. Fenris walked along till he reached the raised fireplace in the centre of the room. He placed her gently on it, never breaking the kiss before he pulled back and kissed down her neck.

"You are so beautiful Hawke… and mine… you're mine" Fenris whispered gently as he kissed down her body. Hawke arched her back as he pulled down her chest band as he started licking and sucking her tender nipples.

"Fenris…" Hawke moaned as he bit one nipple teasingly, watching her squirm. "Fenris, don't tease me…" she moaned weakly before Fenris chuckled darkly and rose to lick the outline of her ear.

"I will do as I wish Hawke. This has been a long time coming…" Fenris kissed her lips before he raised her hips and pulled her underwear off, tossing it to the side of the room with a grin. "You're so beautiful…"

"Fenris…" Hawkes eyes widened as he teased her wet core with his fingers roughly with one hand, the other releasing him from his breeches. His hard cock sprang free and he smirked as Hawke's eyes widened before she licked her lips. "Please Fenris… give it to me…" Hawke gasped as he teased his stiff length against her, a smirk plastered firmly on his face. He pushed into her, letting out a soft moan at the feel of her.

Oh Fenris…

Hawke looked up at him, back arched, loving the feel of him inside her. He pushed himself fully into her and moaned when he reached the hilt of her. Fenris pulled out slowly before he slammed into her sharply and Hawke's gasp echoed around the hall. Fenris gripped her hip firmly as he slowly thrust in and out of her, listening to the moans he could get from her lips.

"Please Fenris… harder…" Hawke begged him and he complied readily. Hawke's gasps and screams of pleasure echoed around the room as Fenris pounded her mercilessly into the stone of the fireplace. He moaned softly biting her neck, as she scraped her nails down his back, touching the lyrium. The unexpected touch made him thrust into her harder, and lifted her hips off the stone.

"Fenris… I… it's too good…. I… I can't…" Hawke moaned and Fenris licked the bruise he had made on her neck.

"Come for me Hawke… Hawke… Hawke…" Fenris moaned loudly…

* * *

"HAWKE!" Isabela jumped on Hawke, who was lying in her bed. The rouge groaned loudly before she pulled her head from her pillow.

"Isabela, you better have a good excuse for waking me from the best dream I've had all month." Hawke growled and Isabela grinned from her position sitting cross legged on Hawke's back.

"Oh Kitten; have you forgot what today is?" Isabela smiled.

"National Kill a Pirate day?" Hawke groaned as the pirate gave her a hearty laugh in response.

"No silly," Isabela ruffled Hawke's hair, ignoring the deadly growl. "It's your birthday! How old are you now?"

"Shut up."

"You're at least what? 25?"

"And you're two years older than me Isabela. So you're at least 27." Hawke turned under Isabela, so the pirate was face to face with her.

"Yes, and men love me because I have something called '_experience' _Kitten." Isabela gave her a deep chuckle and Hawke smiled at her.

"Thanks for the wake up 'Bells. But get your fat ass off me."

"Fine; want some birthday morning sex?" Isabela wagged her eyebrows up and down before Hawke sighed.

"Thanks but no thanks Isabela."

"Hawke; you know Fenris doesn't want to be with you." Isabela said gently, getting off Hawke. She watched the Ferelden look away with a sad look before she continued. "Hawke; I know you care for him. Half this city knows it; but you said so yourself, you can't wait for him forever."

"I know." Hawke sighed as she sat up in her bed, looking at the small window on the high wall.

"Sweetie; my mother always said to me that there are many flavours of sweets in Thedas. Don't just stick to the one; try different ones. Flavours you didn't expect to find; some are good, but if you don't like them, don't have it again. The point is; don't just stick to what's familiar." Isabela hugged her friend from behind before she smiled. "I got your secret present ready. Cullen has agreed to let you see Bethany this morning."

"Thank you Isabela; you're such a softie." Hawke hugged her and Isabela grinned.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone; I have a reputation to keep. Now beat it; he said he couldn't keep your appointment all day"

Hawke smiled at her friend, before giving her a peck on the cheek. The pirate grinned and left Hawke to get ready. Hawke gave herself a quick wash before she pulled on her armour. She hadn't seen her baby sister in months and was almost overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness at the thought. The Gallows always seemed so lonely out in the water, which probably reflected the isolation the mages felt. Maybe it was the symbolism that made them build the Circle out in the water; that or to keep the mages from escaping… because that _never_ happens in Kirkwall.

Hawke bounded down the steps of her estate with a grin, seeing the rising sun peak out from behind the rooftops of Kirkwall's Hightown. She looked down the corridor into the kitchen and saw Isabela helping herself to a bottle of wine and a loaf of bread. Hawke just rolled her eyes before she walked out the door into the warming streets of the city. The streets were quiet this time in the morning; only a few merchants beginning to open their stalls with a yawn. But despite the quiet surroundings; Hawke felt herself grow more and more excited with each step.

Hawke hurried herself down to the docks with a grin; seeing the boat for the docks waiting for the next sail. She skipped down the steps with a grin before a Qunari stepped out from the compound and signalled for her to stop.

"Halt Basra! I am to speak with you." The Qunari spoke with the sharp, monotonous tone she had come to expect with the Qunari people.

"Speak Qunari," Hawke said coming to a stop on the steps before the armoured Qunari.

"Tal Vashoth have appeared close to this city. The Beresaad sent to remove them have been defeated and I am forbidden to interfere. Deal with them Basra." He said before he walked back to the Qunari compound. Hawke shrugged to herself as she watched the Qunari retreat; then heading on her way to the Gallows. She hopped on the boat with a sweet smile in the direction of the boatman. The Gallows grew close and Hawke raised an eyebrow as she saw Ser Cullen at the end of the docks.

"Serah Hawke. I see you got my message," Cullen took Hawke's hand and helped her out of the boat with a smile.

"Well, it's quite hard to ignore a scantily clad pirate jumping on you with news." Hawke smiled as he gave her a soft chuckle and a smirk.

"I imagine that would be hard to miss." Cullen smiled softly and Hawke smiled.

"Thank you Ser Cullen. This was very generous of you."

"Consider it a birthday present." He laughed before he led her further into the Gallows. "I just hope your day is as _colourful_ as your sister described."

"Bethany said that?" Hawke raised a red eyebrow as he chuckled.

"I do recall her saying you fell out of a tower on one of your previous birthdays."

"It wasn't a tower per say… more a large tavern in the shape of a tower." Hawke smiled as the Templar laughed.

"I see; forgive me for my mistake."

Hawke laughed as she spoke with Cullen; he was a good man. But something kept bothering her as they walked further into the Gallows. It was Isabela's voice echoing in her mind.

'_Try different flavours.'_

"Well here we are; I shall give you ten minutes; I'm afraid that's all I could get. I shall be waiting here." Cullen said, stopping before a wooden door. Hawke nodded as she reached for the handle, hesitating then she turned to the Templar.

"Ser Cullen; are you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? I believe so. Might I wonder why you ask?"

"Would you like to join me for drinks tomorrow evening?"

"I am not too sure Hawke; you do tend to associate with people who are no friends of the order." Cullen said with a shrug and Hawke smiled.

"Actually I was thinking it would be just you and I if you're interested," Hawke smiled as he looked a bit shocked before he blushed.

"It would be my pleasure."

* * *

"I thought you said Hawke would be here soon?" Aveline muttered as she and Fenris moved the long table further into the centre of the hall.

"I did; I got her an appointment to go see Bethany, but she shouldn't have had this long…" Isabela said from her spot looking out of a high window.

"If she left this moning then she might have been looking for all of us." Varric smiled, sneaking an apple from one of the plates of food.

"Did no one thing to make a proper distraction? At least then we would know where she is." Anders grumbled, lounging around the estate.

"I don't know…" Isabela sighed before she looked out the window with curiosity. "There she is! Places everyone!" The pirate sang, watching everyone move to their assigned places around the estate. In the midst of the rush to hide, Merrill was spun around looking more confused than usual. Isabela smiled before she jumped down and pulled the young Dale into the shadows shushing her.

"Mother, I'm back." Hawke called as she entered the darkened hall of her estate. She looked around and realised what was about to happen. "Oh Maker…"

"Surprise!" Isabela squealed as she jumped on her back. Hawke stumbled forward with a grunt from the weight of the pirate as Anders lit the fire and lamps with flames.

"Isabela; for the last time today, get off me." Hawke laughed with a glare as her companions came into her sight.

"Fine; but you are officially no fun." Isabela jumped off Hawkes back and let her other companions near her. "Hawke, is that blood on your armour?" Hawke looked down as saw several blood splatters around her armour.

"Yeah, I thought I got it all off though." She shrugged.

"You were attacked?" Aveline gripped Hawke's shoulder firmly but the rogue shrugged.

"Not attacked per say… more as I attacked the Tal Vashoth."

"What?" Fenris gasped. "Hawke why did you not get us?"

"I tried; but none of you were at your usual places. So either you were hiding or here planning my party. The Qunari said it was urgent so I just did it myself." Hawke smiled softly and Anders sighed.

"Do you need any healing?"

"No, I'm a tough cookie. Takes more than a few Qunari to get rid of me." Hawke laughed as she playfully flexed her biceps.

"Alright then. Just find one of us first before you go on any more suicide missions."

"Fine by me." Hawke said before her mother gave her a quick hug.

"Hello darling. I am quite excited to see what your friends have got you for your birthday." Leandra smiled.

"Please tell me they are more tame this year?" Hawke looked around and watched the gleeful faces.

"Well… I could tell you that but that would be a lie." Varric grinned.

"Oh Shit."

* * *

**Thanks guys! Please review xxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Years in Between 27**

**Genuinely can't believe the amazing reaction I have had to this story. Thank you all so much for all the great reactions I have gotten. Even if you think Isabela's a whore, or Fenris is being an arse; I made you react so I'm as chuffed as chestnuts.**

**Please review and BioWare owns everything xxx**

* * *

Hawke was pretty sure her jaw was somewhere in the Deep Roads. She sat in shock as Varric finished his epic tale about Hawke and her adventures. Well… it was more along the lines of the dwarf's infamous exaggerations than anything else.

"… and after Hawke had fought off the second wave of the pirate invasion; suddenly a large pirate stumbled behind her, raising his blade. The edge glistening like liquid moonlight as he plunged the blade down." Varric took a breath and looked around; seeing the wide variety of emotions he had caused. "The blade sliced through the back of the armour with a loud screech. The leather clasps gave way from the force of the blade and her armour, stained with the blood of the vanquished fell to the wooden floor of the ships platform with a clatter."

Hawke sighed softly as Isabela and Anders urged him to continue with a gleeful glint in their eyes. She felt a pointed shoulder nudge her reassuringly, and she looked up to meet Fenris' eyes with a smile. He gave her his half smirk, before he turned back to the story.

"So Serah Hawke; of Noble house Amell, from Kirkwall, was fighting the pirates in her underwear. A thin black lacy one piece was all the hero stood in; the wind making the lace strips flutter in the wind, like dark butterflies in the night. Hawke didn't know what to do; surrounded by pirates in her underwear, running low on potions with a healer nowhere in sight. How could she escape?" Varric grinned before he turned the page of the book he had written.

"Then; when the situation seemed it couldn't get any worse, a loud roar stopped all movement in the city battle. The pirates looked up to see a large dragon circling the city. Its deep purple scales glistening with poison in the light of the moon. The yellow eyes of the dragon, full of hunger and rage, narrowed on the city; the hero tore her blue eyes from the cat like eyes of the dragon and looked around. The pirate stared in awe as a light grew in the dragons jaws; but our hero was not fooled. She jumped down from the deck into the freezing waters of the wounded coast, just as the dragon let out a flame that engulfed the ship.

"The screams of the pirates echoed around the wounded coast as Hawke swam through the icy waters towards the coast. The embers of the ship began to sink and the dragon roared again. Our Hero stopped swimming to look up into the dark sky; the dragon hovered above her in the water, not attacking her or threatening her; just watching. The rogue met its yellow eyes, unconcerned of the chills from the water. The dragon and her had a silent bond. An understanding if you will.

"Nothing was said. Not a sound except the beating of its powerful wings. The dragon glided suddenly away from her in the direction of land, flying away to the shore line before landing and looking back at her. Hawke began swimming towards the shore before the dragon flew away over the coast, and behind Sundermount; away from Hawke's view. She swam to the shore, gasping as the sands gripped her feet in a familiar fashion before she saw something glistening where the dragon had landed." He took a dramatic pause, seeing he had fully captured the attention of his audience.

"The dragon had left behind a large dragon egg, half the size of our hero. She picked up the shell delicately and heard the roar of the dragon from the distance. The last she would hear from that dragon; but the bond had been made. The hero had been given a rare gift; the egg of a dragon. A life in itself.

"The End.' So what do you think?" Varric closed the book and looked at Hawke with his usual wide grin.

"I don't ever recall fighting an army of pirates in my underwear and getting a dragon to give me an egg as reward." Hawke laughed as he smiled.

"Details, my dear Hawke." Varric smiled.

"My favourite part was when Hawke seduced the King with a Thousand Things." Isabela laughed.

"I wasn't too thrilled about that one." Hawke's eyes narrowed as her friends giggled around her.

"Ok; Varric is in the lead so far with 'The Adventures of a flightless Bird', Merrill is in last place with that hair pin. I don't even think you were trying to embarrass her." Isabela glared at Merrill who blushed.

"I just thought Hawke would like it…"

"It's beautiful Merrill; just ignore Isabela." Hawke smiled at the young Dale before she smiled. "Ok; who is next to embarrass me?"

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" isabela giggled and jumped up. She handed Hawke a medium size, rectangular parcel with a grin. Hawke took it cautiously before giving it a shake. The present rattled softly and Hawke raised an eyebrow at the sound. Her mother smiled softly at her from across the table and Hawke sighed softly before she lifted the lid of the box before her eyebrows dissapeard into her hair.

"Well?" Isabela grinned as the others struggled to see the present.

"What is it Hawke?" Fenris leaned over before he raised an eyebrow at the present.

"We can't see; show us!" Varric grinned.

"Isabela." Hawke cleared her throat before she lifted out the object with a look of horror. "What is this?"

"It's a fake penis." The pirate smiled as Anders spluttered his drink out all over the table. Leandra covered her mouth, either in shock or to hide her amusement as Hawke dropped the piece of shaped metal into the box. "What? Take things into your own hands I say." She wagged her eyebrows up and down at the rogue who sighed, pushing the box away from her.

"I really hate you right now."

"Love you too Kitten."

* * *

Isabela won.

Her present had been the most embarrassing thing Hawke had gotten that year. Hawke had almost had a heart attack when the pirate asked for a demonstration with her present. As far as she was concerned; the pirate was lucky to be alive after her mother saw that. She was helping Aveline, Merrill and Isabela clear the table of plates and bottles; leaving the men, who had suddenly become allergic to cleaning, in the library chatting and attempting not to argue.

"So what was your favourite present?" Aveline smiled as Hawke pondered for a second before she smiled and pulled out a black dagger from her boot.

"This."

"Ohohoooh! Hawke still loves Fenny" Isabela giggled, narrowly catching the bottle flung at her.

"I do not. We are friends that is all it is. He just was the only one who didn't try and embarrass me with a present." Hawke grabbed some more plates before Aveline's hand rested on hers.

"Hawke look at these bruises. I really think you should get Anders to have a look." Aveline smiled but the worry evident in her eyes. "I still can't believe you took on a whole camp of Tal Vashoth by yourself."

"Well… I wasn't by myself per say…." Hawke shrugged and took some plates to the kitchen.

"Did you meet someone on the way?" Merrill asked quietly and Hawke shook her head. "Then did you go with someone?"

"Well… technically we were both going the same way and we helped each other. No big deal." Hawke said quietly.

"Hawke; who did you go with?" Aveline demanded and Hawke sighed softly.

"… Cullen."

"What?" Fenris growled from the doorway with Anders by his side

"A Templar?" Anders eyes began to glow with Justice and Hawke sighed.

"It's no big deal you guys. I was helping him to do a map of the coast and he helped me get rid of the Tal Vashoth. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Hawke; he is a Templar. They have your sister." Anders said before Fenris growled beside him.

"Why were you there anyway?" Hawke placed the plates on the table, then turned to face them with a glare.

"I was visiting Bethany. Not that it is any of your concern. Either of you. It's not like I did anything wrong."

"**You betrayed your mage friends by helping their enemies." **Justice boomed and Hawke sighed.

"I did no such thing Justice. Now calm yourself before Fenris hurts you," Hawke looked at the dangerous scowl on Fenris' face as he watched the spirt.

"**Your guard dog shall not bite me if he values his life." **

"I am no one's guard dog." Fenris' normally velvety voice was strained with hatred and anger.

"ENOUGH!" Hawke shouted and the light faded from Anders' eyes; signifying he had regained control. "Look I don't care anymore. I helped someone and they helped me in return. I don't want to talk about this anymore; so if you could all show yourselves out." Hawke growled before she started walking up the stairs.

"Hawke," Aveline started but Hawke turned on the stairs, glaring at Anders and Fenris.

"Oh and thank you both for making my birthday **soooo** much more fun. I don't know how I could have **EVER **had a better day." Hawke slammed her bedroom door and the lock sounded with a click.

Aveline turned around to glare at Fenris and Anders, who had already started yelling at each other.

"Alright; both of you out!" Aveline herded them to the door before Fenris scowled at the Guard Captain.

"I'm going to talk to her Aveline."

"You really think that's a good idea Fenny?" Isabela raised an eyebrow at the elf. "She's pissed off right now. Better to leave her for a little while." As they left the house a soft rumbling caught their attention.

"Did you hear that?" Merrill asked and Varric shrugged.

"Might just be our imagination Daisy,"

* * *

Hawke paced around her private sanctuary, growling at the floor.

"Why can't they ever get on? I mean it's not like I'm forcing them to bloody kiss or anything." Hawke ran a hand through her red hair with a grumble. "Uhg I can't stand them sometimes." Hawke continued to pace around the fireplace, glaring a hole in the floor.

Just pacing.

Pacing.

Pacing.

Paci- she walking into something hard and cold.

"Ow, son of a nug humper." Hawke glared at the ground before she looked to glare at the wall. Not a wall…

Fenris.

Oh shit.

"Fenris?" Hawke looked gobsmacked as the elf crossed his arms and looked at her.

"Hawke."

"What are you doing here?" Hawke swallowed softly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But I asked you first."

"That you did."

"Fenris, how did you know about this place?" Hawke sighed softly.

"Well after you crawled out of my fireplace I assumed that there must have been a way for me to access where you came from. I found a small panel by the fire that led me down here." Fenris said softly before he sighed. "I am sorry Hawke. There was no need for us to act like that."

"I understand." Hawke turned around but felt him grip her wrist firmly.

"No you don't." He growled waiting for her to face him. "Hawke look at me."

"I can't." Hawke said weakly. She gasped suddenly as he spun her around and trapped her against his chest.

"You will look at me Hawke." Fenris gripped her waist tightly till her blue eyes met his green ones. "I care for you Hawke. I want you to know that. But if you continue to go on suicidal missions with a Templar then I don't know what I will do." Fenris sighed as she looked away.

"I think you should let me go." Hawke said softly.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…"

"Then never," Fenris' sweet voice calmed her nerves but she sighed.

"Fenris… you said it yourself. You want to deal with your hunters before we can be together." Hawke glanced away.

"I know. I still stand by that Hawke. You deserve to have someone who will be able to constantly please you… But I can't let that happen." Fenris rested his chin on the top of her head. "I am too selfish Hawke. You can't be mine now. But I will have you Hawke."

"Stupid elf. You already have me."

"Good. Because I won't let you go."

* * *

**Thanks again! Please review xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Years in Between 28**

**Please review thanks again for your honesty.**

**BioWare owns everything apart from the apparent shit I'm writing. X**

* * *

"Good. Because I won't let you go." Fenris said with a sigh as he held her in his tight grip. Hawke smiled weakly before she thought of something. Isabela's voice rang clear in her mind. He didn't want her, he would just use her. Was this just another of their stolen moments? Feverish kisses in the dark; hot words whispered in her ear… then what? Heartbreak? Humiliation?

She loved him.

Hawke loved him.

But she didn't know if he was fully in love with her. Fenris cared for her; she knew that much. But she needed to know if they were just steamy moments; suited for him. Not for her.

"What happens now?" Hawke asked carefully.

"Well; we can go back to your estate and talk. Maybe open a bottle of wine and see where the night takes us." Fenris kissed the top of her head and Hawke sighed.

"And would you stay with me?"

"I told you I am not quite ready. But maybe another time." He said softly.

Hawke tensed in Fenris' arms and pushed herself away from him with reluctance.

"No. Fenris, if that's how it is; then I can't be with you. You come to me when you want me but I know there is more. More to you; more to me." Hawke sighed before he nodded soundlessly. "Fenris if we are going to be together I need you to be fully committed to me.. And I will be the same for you. We both be there for each other at all times; and let the world know about us. I love you Fenris; but I need to know you feel the same. I need a definite answer. And I need it now."

Fenris looked at the ground, a look of shame on his handsome features.

"I can't promise you any of those things Hawke."

"Then I can't be with you." Said quietly and watched him. A look of sadness was all she got for a second. "Not now anyway."

"I understand. I will try again for your heart when I am ready. Until then," Fenris sighed as he took the ring she gave him so long ago from around his neck and handed it to her. "Keep this. Maybe when I am ready I can get it back." Fenris held her hand in his for a second before he raised it to his lips and kissed her hand. "I will not be too far from you my Hawke. I will always be here if you need me. As a friend for now."

"Fenris…"

"Don't," Fenris placed a finger over her lips and glanced at the ground. "If you say anymore I'll beg you to take me now." Fenris smiled at the ground.

"I'll be strong until you are ready. I have to be." Hawke smiled and Fenris chuckled.

"You are already strong Hawke. Just promise me you won't be strutting down Hightown in your underwear anytime soon." Hawke smiled softly at him, her usual grin slipping back into place.

"I can't promise you any of those things Fenris."

* * *

"Fold." Hawke laid down her cards on the table with a sigh. "Come on Fenris, please tell me he hasn't beaten us again," Hawke glanced at the elf who scowled at his cards.

"Venhedis. Dwarf; let me see that pack of cards." Fenris growled as the dwarf rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Umm…no?" Varric gasped as Hawke grabbed the cards from his hand and felt them.

"You bastard. These are weighted!" Hawke glared before she turned to Fenris. "What should we do with him?"

"Personally, I suggest we throw him in the bone pit. Or we could shave his chest hair?" Fenris smiled at her and Hawke giggled as she saw Varric begin to squirm.

"Oh I like that one. Should we shave it all or just leave a little?"

"Maybe a small strip." Fenris pondered and Hawke laughed.

"You're terrible. But that is fair."

"Can't you two just fuck and leave my chest hair alone?" Varric glared at them and Fenris sighed before he shrugged.

"We're not together."

"Bullshit. I've fallen for that at least three times now. So what is actually going on?" Varric crossed his arms and watched them. They looked at each other for a few seconds before she gave him a knowing smile. Fenris lips twitched in a smile before they both looked back at the dwarf.

"I know it sounds like a load of crap; but for now it's true. We want different things; but we're still friends. After all I need someone to bitch to about your cheating ways." Hawke grinned and Varric scoffed.

"Madam; I hardly ever cheat."

"He says while using weighted cards." Fenris smirked at the dwarf.

"Oh the Broody elf can smile? Careful you're face doesn't crack." Varric laughed before Fenris growled at him. Hawke laughed at the sight, then stood as a barmaid called out the time.

"I'd better get ready then; I'm just going to be downstairs." Hawke smiled as Varric raised an eyebrow at her.

"And why is that Hawke?"

"I have a date." She smiled and Fenris raised a black eyebrow at her.

"Cullen?"

"The very same. I'll just be downstairs if there is an emergency, or I'll signal you if I need help." Hawke smiled at them before she turned and headed down the stairs.

"Elf…" Varric asked carefully.

"What is it?" Fenris looked at a nervous dwarf, who spoke quietly to him.

"Are you… are you alright with this?"

"No. I'm not; but I brought it on myself." Fenris sighed softly and he ran his hand through his silver hair. "I was selfish. I thought that Hawke would always be within my reach; but I have demons that I have to face before she will take me back. Maker knows how long it will take me to get over my problems."

"What are you going to do?" Varric asked softly. He liked the elf but he was happy to see that Hawke was telling it like it was. If he wasn't ready; she would watch from a distance.

"I have to find a way to deal with them. If I figure out how to handle this fear. This hate. Then maybe I will be worthy of her. But she was right; I was always saying what I needed from the relationship and not fully understanding that she needed me too." Fenris sighed quietly and watched as the dwarf seemed to ponder him for a few moments.

"You are such an idiot."

"I know."

* * *

"Ser Cullen," Hawke smiled when she saw the Templar enter the tavern, he gained a few raised eyebrows but not too much attention. A Templar here was rare; but not unheard of.

"Serah Hawke, good to see you." Cullen sat on the bench across from her and Hawke smiled.

"You're looking well."

"I could say the same Miss Hawke. You seem more relaxed since I last saw you." Cullen nodded his thanks as the waitress handed them their drinks.

"Well I've had a lot on my mind recently; but it's all sorted for now." Hawke shrugged before she took a sip of her drink. "So…"

"I actually have some news for you Hawke. We found your friend Allison but we were too late to save her."

"Oh Maker…" Hawke gasped softly before she looked away. "Did you… do you know who did it?"

"I'm sorry we don't. I understand you were close. This must be terrible for you." Cullen said softly and Hawke sighed.

"I don't think she had any family in the city to speak off." Hawke sighed quietly. "Was there anything that could lead us to her killer?"

"I am sorry; but there was no trace of anyone there…" Cullen sighed and Hawke took a drink of her pint. "I understand if this is a shock."

Hawke looked utterly depressed, but actually; she was thrilled at her acting skills. She had fooled this Templar into believing she had nothing to do with killing that bitch. Maybe she should consider a career in acting. Would be fun if the whole, 'sexy adventurer' thing didn't quite work out. Hawke sighed before she looked into Cullen's warm eyes.

"I appreciate you telling me Ser Cullen. Thank you."

"I only wish I could do more." Cullen blushed as Hawke smiled flirtatiously at him.

"No need. So Ser Cullen… is there a woman in your life right now?"

"Well…" Cullen swallowed audibly. "Not at the moment; my duty to the order keeps me busy."

"It's a shame that a man as handsome as yourself hasn't a woman beside him. You should consider looking for one…"

"Per… perhaps." Cullen stammered and Hawke smiled at him. He was adorable.

"So tell me more about yourself Cullen. You said you were based in the Circle in Ferelden before?"

* * *

She wished she had never asked.

Hawke really wanted to turn back time and not ask.

The rest of their date was spent with Cullen telling her about the evil tendencies of mages. Cullen would continue to rant on and on and on about how mages should never be trusted with themselves; as they are all evil. It was like having a conversation with a grumpy, less attractive Fenris. Mages are evil… bla bla bla.

"Hawke?" Hawke looked up to see Fenris standing next to her and smiled thankfully.

"Fenris, good to see you. You remember Ser Cullen. We were just chatting," Hawke smiled as the elf shook the Templars hand.

"I remember you Serah Fenris. We were just chatting about mages." Cullen smiled politely at the elf.

"I assume we are discussing the danger they pose to the innocent?" Fenris raised an eyebrow before Cullen nodded enthusiastically.

"We are; please tell me your views," Cullen urged him to sit and Hawke rolled her eyes at them both as they began to tell of their hatred for the mages and their 'curse'. Hawke was half convinced they should have been on this date together instead of her. Hawke rested her face on her knuckles watching the two agree with each other and talk about their theories about how magic should be contained.

They were so similar. Both strong; both handsome… but both with issues. If she eventually got past the 'I'm a Templar and I helped imprison your baby sister' with Cullen; then she would still be dealing with the hatred they both had for mages. And if one day she got pregnant and had a baby with magic. The what? Straight to the Circle? And what about Fenris? Would that be the same?

And she cared for Fenris.

She would always care for Fenris. But if he wanted her; he needed to be ready for her.

"Do you agree?" Fenris turned to Hawke who had a faraway look on her face as she looked at him. "Hawke?"

"What?" Hawke blinked and looked at them, making them laugh softly.

"Serah Fenris asked you if you agreed with our views that mages should be contained."

"Well you both know of my situation. My father and my sister were both mages so I have a different perspective on magic and the Templars. I understand you both suffered at the hands of magic. But I see it as the individual who abuses magic should be punished; not the whole people." Hawke said and she saw Fenris raise an eyebrow at her.

"But I do recall you saying that mages need the Circle." He spoke calmly and watched Cullen grow confused.

"I did say that. And I stand by that Fenris. All mages need the training of the Circle; but sometimes the Templars go too far. If a medium could be found, one where mages can practice magic but not turn to blood magic, and where the Templars can act with honour and justice, protecting those innocents." Hawke finished but soon realised this was not the audience for her hopeful speeches on the future.

"You obviously know little if you believe we can all live in peace." Cullen said solemnly and Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"But Cullen; you said yourself that there has to be a better way."

"I did… but I have duties to attend to. Excuse me." Cullen sighed before he stood and left the tavern. Hawke bit the inside in her cheek before she turned to look at a smirking Fenirs.

"You planned that all along, didn't you?" Hawke smiled at the elf who forced a look of innocence into those gorgeous green eyes.

"Serah I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." Fenris smiled and Hawke giggled.

"Now why do I not believe that for a second?"

"Because you rogues are cheats and untrusting; thus assuming everyone else is too." Fenris smiled, snatching her almost full pint from her with a smile.

"Excuse me I never cheat." Hawke gasped jokingly as he scoffed loudly.

"Now why do I not believe that for a second?"

* * *

**Thanks again guys please review! And while I have you here, that's right you. Don't ignore this. Or I kill you. I kill you till your dead.**

**Anywho; thanks again for the honesty in the reviews. Some are tough but fair. But Hawke will eventually be with Fenris. **

**So don't panic.**

**But please get in touch if you have any questions or suggestions.**

**Thanks again. Now your free to go.**

**But I'm watching you. That's right you...**

**(¬.¬)**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Years in Between 29**

**Thanks again guys, I really appreciate them all.**

**BioWare owns everything. Although this work is mine! So if I see this or any of my stories as the next game then BioWare, I'm coming for you. Don't think I won't cause I will. :-( .**

**Anyway please review. x**

* * *

Hawke sighed, and fanned herself slowly, with a groan. Kirkwall was suffering an intense heat wave for the past few weeks and she was suffering as well. The city had seen a lack of movement as its inhabitants figured out ways to stay cool in the unusual heat. The Ferelden population was suffering greatly, used to cold winters and cool summer breezes of their homeland. Hawke lay on her bed in her underwear, panting for breath; the heat was killing her!

She had been reluctant to go out in the sun the past few days, as the intensity had already sent a number of reckless locals to Anders's clinic suffering for bad burns. Apparently a few had only been to the market for an hour or so, and suffered from burns from not being properly covered up. Hawke was pretty sure if she went outside she would burst into flames. And if being Ferelden in a heat wave wasn't bad enough; there was one more crucial factor that affected her.

She had red hair.

This meant she had no tolerance to the sun whatsoever. She couldn't count the times she had come back from a trek to the wounded coast, sun burnt and sore. The nights were much cooler and people tended to take the opportunity to socialise. Market stalls, businesses, and even social gatherings were now taking place at night, as the days were too hot, making food spoil earlier, and nightlife in Kirkwall now seemed more pleasant.

It was like living in a city of vampires.

Now that was an interesting thought... Vampires. Such a strange concept, but then again she did hear that one guy on the Wounded Coast who claimed he was a werewolf. Maybe they did exist. She had even heard a few rumours about vampires being spotted, but it was always spotted by those who had been heavily drinking beforehand.

Hawke heard a knock on the front door, and stood with a sigh before she slipped on her house robe and exited her bedroom. Isabela sauntered into the main hall in her usual skimpy clothing, and a wide grin on her face.

"Hawke! Good you're up; mean's I don't have to jump on you." Isabela's throaty chuckle made Hawke smile and roll her eyes at her pirate friend.

"I know, it seems like an unusual occurrence, doesn't it? So what's up Bells?" Hawke smiled.

"We're going out."

"Not a chance."

"Oh come on Hawke! Don't be such a baby!" Isabela groaned as she approached her friend.

"Isabela, I am paler than half of the corpses we fight. If I got outside I will burst into flames. But I'm going to regret asking; why do I need to go outside with you?" Hawke poured the pirate a goblet of wine and waited for her to finish awaiting the response.

"Because, I'm going to get you laid."

"Isabela-" Hawke began but was interrupted as the pirate held up her hand and silenced her friend.

"Hawke look, you care for Fenris. And apparently he cares for you. Whoop de friggin do. I know that little incident with Cullen last month put you off dating a bit; but it was hardly your fault that Anders tried to set him on fire." Isabela grinned, giggling at the memory of the jealous apostate.

"I still don't know how he still walks free after that." Hawke rolled her eyes just thinking about it. Cullen's courtship of her had ended in flames as they took a walk down the Wounded Coast last month. Apparently, she was being spied on by a giggling Varric and a pair of jealous men. One had scowled for the entire trip, brooding; and the other had 'accidentally' set the Templars armour on fire.

Completely by accident as you can imagine.

Cullen spent the rest of the day dragging her around searching for the apostate culprit. Needless to say, the romance of the evening was overshadowed again by Cullen's dedication to the order. Hawke had sworn off men, and women – especially Isabela – simply sick of the drama she seemed to find.

"It's probably down to hiding. But still, you went out with Cullen; what two months? Nothing really happened, did it?" Isabela asked and Hawke shrugged in response. "Still can't believe you didn't try and get under that Templar helm."

"After two months of 'mages are evil' and dealing with a brooder on the side lines; sex is the last thing I can think of. Besides, I actually need to go see Hubert. The workers sent me a letter complaining that he is actually trying to come into the mines now. So if I go outside today, that's where I'm heading." Hawke rubbed the back of her neck as the pirate pouted with a sigh.

"Fine, then let me show you how magic my fingers are."

"No."

"Fine, but I'll get you one day kitten."

* * *

Fenris sat in his seat at the Hanged Man, watching the game of cards unfold before him. Varric, the Abomination, and a few hard core players from the main floor had all come together in the dwarf's suite to have a tournament. He could see the intense heat was affecting next to all of them; many having no shirts on and downing water like it was the last thing they would ever do.

Used to the heat, Fenris was perfectly fine. The desert winds of Tevinter were much warmer and harsher than this apparent heat wave. Even the coldest day of winter in Minrathous had been far warmer than any weather he had experienced since. Here he sat, cool as a fresh fruit; surrounded by men and a very hairy dwarf, all sweating like pigs at a slaughterhouse. Varric was far too sweaty too cheat, making this game his for the taking.

"Grace." Fenris laid down the winning hand for the game and heard the groans. He particularly enjoyed taking the money off the Abomination. While he did hate and despise the mage, he had gained some positive qualities when he set Ser Cullen on fire. Fenris collected his winnings as he heard the door open.

"Hawke, you're alive!" Varric laughed playfully as the rogue walked next to Fenris.

"Hardly, I don't know why you're letting him play, Fenris isn't bothered by this heat." Hawke nudged the elf playfully.

"Not my fault these fools cannot handle the heat." Fenris smirked at her before he glared at the men leering to get a look at the woman, who was surprisingly not in her usual armour, but a pair of baggy trousers and a white short top; unusual but probably one of Isabela's as it showed her flat stomach and her strong shoulders.

"Anyway Varric, I need a hand. I need to go see Hubert and I need someone who can charm me into not punching his little head off."

"Sorry Hawke, us men are busy." Varric laughed and Hawke rolled her eyes at them.

"Fine, I'll see you when the sun goes down. You should all be happy I made the effort to go out in this sun. It might, _set someone on fire._" Hawke glared around the table as Anders and Varric sniggered, listening as Fenris cleared his throat to hide his chuckle. "Actually," Hawke hit Fenris on the back of the head and he growled dangerously at her.

"What?" Fenris scowled, and Hawke smiled.

"Don't think that just because Varric has his shirt off he isn't cheating. I'll bet you anything, if one of you looks through that chest hair, you'll find another hand of cards in there." She laughed as the dwarf's jaw fell open before he smiled.

"Tell me what cards they are, if you know so much Serah." Varric grinned and Hawke smiled. She looked at Fenris' cards and only his before she stroked her chin in a pondering fashion.

"Two Golden Warrior's and the one and only God card." Hawke smiled as the whole table turned and watched, with slight disgust, as the dwarf raked through his chest hair before he pulled out three cards, laying them slowly down on the table.

"Two Golden Warrior's and the God card." He grinned, as Hawke cheered with a jump, causing the men to watch the gentle bounce of her firm breasts with drool in their mouths.

"Well, I got to beat it. I'll talk to you guys later." Hawke smiled and Anders stood.

"I'm out of money anyway; I'll walk you back." Anders smiled victoriously as he passed a growling elf. He pushed open the door for Hawke, who nodded a smile at him, walking down the steps of the tavern.

"So… How Cullen?" Anders asked with a grin and Hawke raised a red eyebrow at him.

"As if you don't know." Hawke scoffed, and Anders burst out in laughter. Hawke giggled before she rolled her eye at him, still laughing, "I still can't believe you did that."

"It was an accident."

"So it seems." Hawke laughed as the stepped out in the sun and she scowled at the intensity of the sun. "Maker's Balls it's hot."

"It's at times like these I really consider going back to Ferelden." Anders said as they walked through the near deserted market place towards Hightown.

"Would you ever go back? Leave what you have here and start all over again?" Hawke looked at him with a bit of concern as he sighed.

"I don't actually have much here." Anders sighed at the ground. Hawke thinned her lips before she slipped her hand through his, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"You have me." Hawke smiled softly as he looked at her with shock and awe.

"Hawke…"

"You know I'm here for you Anders. We all are." Hawke smiled as his amber eyes relaxed, "Besides, if you go I'd need a new healer. I'm not about to let you inconvenience me like that." Hawke laughed, giving him a shove, making the mage stumble slightly.

"And we can't have that now, can we?"

"You bet your ass we can't. Now come on, the Orlesian need us." Hawke laughed and jumped up the steps to Hightown. Anders watched her for a second and smiled to himself before he followed her.

"Wow…"

* * *

_Day 32,_

_Maker's breath; this heat will never end! It's been over a month of constant heat and everyone is suffering. Well everyone aside from Rivanni and Broody; but they were born in the heat and are cheating. Not much has happen as of late, the heat discouraging any form of action from thugs or us. Hawke had to go to the Bone Pit last week to give a speech about working together and unity… or something. I kind of got distracted, as did most the men cause she wasn't wearing her armour._

_Hey, I'm a man too._

_It's the baggy trousers and thin white top that have put Hawke on every man's map of Kirkwall. I've got a funny story about that too. This morning a guy went up to Rivanni; decent enough looking as she was interested enough. Instead of wanting to bed our pirate whore, he asked for Hawke's details. I never thought Rivanni could look that angry. Not at Hawke, but that a guy wasn't interested in her._

_She told me she has a plan to get her and Hawke more attention. It will be fun to see as our fearless leader has no idea yet. And this is going to be good._

_V._

* * *

"Hawke wins again!" Isabela laughed as Hawke held her arms up in victory. This particular evening had been spent in an arm wrestling competition. Everyone who had faced Hawke had lost spectacularly to the young woman, much to the surprise of the men facing her. Isabela had declared Hawke give the winner a kiss, and then lost to the rogue herself with a grumble. Hawke smiled as the next man stood with a scowl and she looked around.

"Who's next?" Hawke laughed as she saw a shudder pass around the group of men who all shook their heads and Hawke laughed. "Come on, last round. Who can face the unbeatable Hawke and win a kiss?" She laughed softly.

"I'll have a go." Fenris smiled and sat across from her. "All our other companions have had a turn; let's see if I can beat you." The elf smirked as she nodded with a grin.

"Just don't cry when you lose."

"I'll remember that once I beat you."

"Alright. Are out competitor's ready?" Isabela grinned around the table. Hawke sat across from Fenris and sent him a wink. He smiled before he placed his arm on the table; Hawke mirrored him after a moment. They joined hands and Fenris met her eyes as a familiar spark found its way through his body. They both nodded simultaneously, keeping their eyes looked onto each other.

"Go!" Isabela shouted as they began their arm wrestle. They vaguely heard last minute bets being placed, but Hawke was more concerned about the strength of Fenris's arms. Maker, he was strong. She was really struggling to keep him at bay. Her arm shook as she fought back, and he chuckled.

"What happened to the unbeatable Hawke?" Fenris teased, and Hawke scowled before she grinned evilly.

"Nothing, I'm right here," Hawke said, leaning forward into the fight. To those not of Fenris' angle, it looked like she was trying to get a better angle to increase her chances. But Fenris finally understood why no one had bet her. When she leant forward, she gave her opponent a view of her ample breasts through her shirt. Fenris swallowed before he realised he was losing ground, as Hawke's plan was working, and smiled before he flexed his arm and slammed her hand on the table.

"WHAT?" Hawke looked at her hand on the table before she glared at him. "You weren't even trying!"

"I know." Fenris laughed evilly and Hawke pouted, realising her plan had failed. "Fine, you win."

"I believe I am to receive my prize?" Fenris raised an eyebrow as she glared, causing their companions to chuckle. He pointed to his high cheekbones and she gave him a quick kiss there.

"Happy?"

"Very much so." Fenris smiled as she scowled. "You can buy me a pint too Hawke."

"I hate you." Hawke scowled as that round of drinks was apparently on her. She had just finished her balancing act, carrying several pints of ale on a thin tray, when the front door of the Hanged Man burst open. A pale man stumbled in, eyes searching around the silent tavern before they landed on Hawke. He hurried over to the confused rogue, grabbing her by the forearms.

"Please Serah Hawke, you have to help me!" He cried and Hawke carefully spoke.

"Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"My children… my two boys and my baby girl… they went out by the Wounded Coast beaches. Usually they are quiet and they wanted to go swimming, so I let them go. My oldest son, Harry, said something about finding vampires in the caves. I told them it was a myth, that they didn't exist. But I haven't seen them since this morning and when I went to the coast myself I saw multiple shadows moving faster than anyone should. I fear they were right." The man cried, and Hawke helped him into a seat.

"Can you mark out where they were going on this map?" Hawke pulled out her map from her pouch and watched as he marked the location. "I'll get a team and we'll head out soon. I will bring them back, I promise."

"Thank you Serah." He mumbled, and Hawke stood with a nod to Fenris, Varric and Anders. They nodded back and followed her out of the tavern. They made fast progress to her estate where she picked up her armour and then lea the march to the coast.

The cool night air sent a chill up Hawke's spine as she jumped down onto one of the hidden beaches. She looked along the stretch of sand before she caught sight of a piece of fabric. Hawke walked towards it as her companions caught up with her. As she crouched down and felt the fabric she looked straight ahead and saw a cave directly ahead of her.

"What do you actually think the chances of Vampires being down here?" Varric laughed watching Hawke stand and turn to face them.

"Hey anything can happen, remember?" Hawke smiled before she led them into the dark cave. The dampness seemed to make the cave feel colder. Darker. The path down through the bowels of the cave was almost endless as they continued. She could hear her companions talking quietly, possibly trying to make it seem like less of a dire situation.

"Why would kids be looking for vampires?" Anders wondered aloud, his question echoing around the cave.

"Maybe they thought it was all a joke?" Varric answered with a sigh.

"Let us just hope we are not too late." Fenris said before his ears picked up a sound, making him stop.

"Fenris?" Hawke turned to watch Fenris step past her and look around the cave.

"I hear something…" Fenris spoke quietly before they heard a high scream. Fenris took off in the direction it came from, letting everyone follow him. They stopped when they ran into a large pool of deep water, seeing several children on the other side of the cave on a small stretch of flat rock.

"Help us please! We've been here for hours." A young girl, no older than five, called and Hawke put her daggers down on the ground.

"It's ok kids, I'm going to swim over and take you back to your dad, alright?" Hawke saw them nod before she slipped into the water. She shivered before she swam over to them. "Ok, we're going home."

"Hawke?" Fenris asked as he walked her to the door of her estate.

"Yeah Fenris?" Hawke smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for that kiss. I appreciated it."

"You earned it. Beat me fair and square." Hawke chuckled.

"That I did, you were trying to cheat though, a valiant attempt." Fenris raised an eyebrow and Hawke laughed.

"That it was. Look, I'll see you in the morning," Hawke kissed his cheek with a smile before she opened her door.

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Thanks again! Please review xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Years in Between 30**

**Can't believe we're at 30 chapters already; and over 150 reviews. It's a little like my wee dream world right now. So thanks again to everyone who reviewed or is following. And a big shout out to my beta reader Eviza, and sorry about my love of semi-colons. Their just so fun to use; :D.**

**And sorry for the time gaps between chapters, I've had a lot on my plate atm, but I'll update soon.**

**BioWare owns everything x**

**xxx**

* * *

"Happy Anniversary Hawke!" Isabela laughed as she hugged the rogue from behind. Hawke turned to face the pirate in the suite of the Hanged Man just in time for the pirate to steal a long kiss from her lips. Hawke's eyes widened at the surprise, ignoring the hollering from Varric as the pirate pulled away with a grin. "I told you I would steal a kiss."

"Thanks Bells?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as Isabela laughed loudly.

"What? We're celebrating the second anniversary of your first expedition. I think we need to get a party started. Since you and Varric became the rich bastards of this merry band of misfits, you're paying for tonight's drinks." The pirate sauntered into a seat next to the dwarf.

"I'm always paying for the drinks!" Hawke rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh.

"Well yeah, but you have to." Varric laughed.

"And why is that?"

"Because you always lead us into trouble, so we deserve compensation." Fenris smirked as he took a drink from his pint, watching the rogue from the corner of his eyes.

"Fine then." Hawke rolled her eyes at the elf, before she ordered the drinks from Norah. The waitress left, and Hawke turned with a sigh to her friends. "Actually, since this is an anniversary of a sort, I have something to say; I was considering to wait until I had gotten you all drunk, but …"

She looked around the wondering faces of her companions, before her eyes met Fenris' sharp green eyes. The look in his eyes almost made her forget about the others gathered around the table. Those green eyes were filled with a strange look. A look of wonder. A look of admiration. A look of a forgotten desire, a smouldering fire. Hawke sighed before she tore her gaze away from those hypnotic eyes and glanced at the centre of the table, away from the judging eyes.

"I need to leave Kirkwall for a little while." She sighed as the gasps went around, before the questions began flying.

"What?" Fenris stood with a snarl.

"Hawke, you can't!" Merrill covered her mouth with a gasp.

"Where are you going?" Isabela asked surprised.

"Did something happen?" Aveline continued, and Hawke sighed.

"Look, in order, I can go, I can't tell you and no, nothing happened. But it is just something I have to do."

"Hawke, why won't you tell us?" Fenris growled at her, making her sigh with exhaustion.

"Look Fenris, all I can say is that I got news from elsewhere that I need to deal with." She said with a deep groan.

"And when are you going Hawke?" Varric asked

"I can't say."

"Hawke!" Aveline stood and grabbed the front of Hawke's armour. "You are going to tell me what happened, now, or I will throw you in the Gallows so fast, you won't be able to sit straight for a month."

"Aveline…" Hawke stared wide eyed at the guard captain before she sighed and took Aveline's hand with a sigh. "Fine… The Wilds."

"What?" The guard relaxed her grip slightly, watching the rogue with shock.

"Remember what happened in the Wilds? I can say that, but that's it." Hawke met her eyes and watched them soften. Aveline dropped her hand, but kept her eyes linked with Hawke's before she nodded. "Thanks Aveline, I'm heading out tonight, but I'll be back in a few days at the most." Hawke gripped her shoulder reassuringly before she blew a kiss to the table with a laugh. "I'll see you all soon!"

"Hawke…" Anders said quietly as they watched the rogue leave the tavern.

"Aveline, what happened in the Wilds?" Merrill squeaked softly.

"Flemeth."

"_THE_ Flemeth? The Witch of the Wilds?" Varric gasped, and Aveline nodded.

"She's going to see Flemeth." Isabela repeated with wonder.

"I don't know if you all are aware of how we escaped Ferelden. Well here it is; After the betrayal at Ostagar, the darkspawn horde was almost unstoppable. They marched, unopposed on Lothering, where I met Hawke and her family, they barely made it out alive…."

* * *

Hawke packed a small bag of supplies in her bedroom, a strange emotion in her mind. It was yesterday around noon she had received a letter with a black; wax seal on the letter. Surprisingly, she hadn't really been receiving a lot of letters anymore. It may be because everyone had either sorted their own problems, or the city was severely lacking any evil villains. When she had read the letter, she almost had a heart attack when she saw it was from Flemeth.

Hawke looked down at the letter and skimmed it over again. The Witch had said something about meeting the rogue on Sundermount tonight. But very little else. No specific instructions were given, but Hawke still felt she needed to go alone. If she mentioned mages to certain people, they would have different opinions.

But she needed to distance herself from Fenris.

If she was going to trust him again, especially with her heart, she needed to be strong in herself and not fall for those stolen glances. Hawke sighed softly and gently picked up the silver ring that Fenris had given back to her. She ran her fingers over the engraved emeralds and scoffed softly to herself as she realised the emeralds were a light green. The green of a certain Tevinter Elf's eyes. How had she not noticed that before? She never looked away from those eyes.

Well… except when other aspects of him were on display. He was a delicious feast for the eyes; that was for certain.

With a great struggle, she forced her mind to leave the thoughts of her handsome elf and onto her task. All she knew is that Flemeth had asked her to go to Sundermount; so she needed to get a move on. Hawke flung the small pack over her shoulders, turned around to exit her room and opened her door, before sparing a glance at her room. Back in a week at the most… Hawke sighed before she turned around with a gasp.

"Fenris!" Hawke gasped as she came nose to nose with a slightly fuming elf.

"Hello Hawke." Fenris' voice seemed calm, and cool. But his eyes were screaming rage; she was in so much trouble.

"What… what are you doing here?" She swallowed nervously.

"We're going with you to see Flemeth." Hawke turned to see a grinning Varric, with an amused Anders leaning on the stairways.

"Wait… how did you…" Hawke mumbled before Anders grinned.

"Aveline told us everything, Hawke. We know you're going to see Flemeth. But the question is where are we meeting her?"

"There is no we. I am going to see Flemeth on my own and as I am the leader of this merry band of misfits, I am going on my own." Hawke growled at them, and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"No." Fenris answered simply.

"That's an order solider." Hawke glared at him.

"An order?"

"You heard me."

Fenris took his gaze away before he smiled. He grabbed Hawke around her waist and flung her over his shoulder, receiving a yelp from the rogue.

"Fenris, put me down now!" Hawke tried to push herself off, but he only tightened his grip.

"Not until you tell us where you are headed." Varric laughed, as the elf carried a grumpy rogue down the stairs.

"Fenris, stop this now!" Hawke pounded her fists on his back. Fenris flung her further up on his shoulders with a grunt.

"Tell us now." Fenris growled at her.

"Fine, I'm going up Sundermount." Hawke said before Fenris dropped her suddenly on her ass. "Ow! Why did you do that?"

"Because I can. Now, move your ass Hawke, we're coming with you whether you like it or not."

* * *

The nightly winds grew strong on the trail up Sundermount, so strong that the Dalish Camp insisted they not go on until the morning. Hawke stood her ground across from Keeper Marethari, before the rogue rubbed her temples with a sigh, turning towards the Elven elder.

"Keeper, I need to speak with someone up on the mountain top. Surely you can understand that this is of importance? I wouldn't have passed through here if I thought it was nothing to be concerned about." Hawke said to the Keeper who watched her with her usual stoic look.

"If you must speak with Asha'belannar, please wait until she has summoned you, otherwise you will never find her. The paths of Sundermount are far more dangerous at night." Marethari said calmly, watching as Hawke took out something from her pack.

"I received this letter last night, it said to meet her up the mountain top tonight," Hawke gave the Keeper the letter and watched as she read it. "Please Keeper, I must go."

"Ma nuvenin, if that is what you wish child, then so be it. If the weather is still as violent, you and your companions may spend the night." The Keeper handed Hawke back the letter with a small smile. "But be careful child."

"Thank you Keeper. Ma… Ma Serannas?" Hawke answered with a smile as the Keeper chuckled softly.

"Merrill has taught you some words of the Dales, I see. You are most kind Hawke, please continue to watch over her. Dareth Shiral." The Keeper sent them on their way up the mountain with a soft smile.

"So you know Elvish, Hawke? Just another one of the stories I can write about you." Varric laughed as they began their trek up the side of the mountain.

"I wouldn't say I know it. I know a few phrases here and there, but Merrill isn't the best of teachers. She gets distracted too easily." Hawke rolled her eyes at the memory of the elf girl's blushing and mumbling when she forgot what she was doing. Hawke got an idea before she turned around to face her group, still walking up the pass. "Fenris?"

"Yes?"

"I know you speak Qunari, can you teach us some?" Hawke smiled as the warrior looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because; I have a bad feeling about the Qunari." Hawke sighed before turning around properly.

"What do you not like about them?" Andres asked with a glare at Fenris.

"I don't have anything about the Qunari personally, but come on. They're bound to make a move sooner or later. They just sit in the docks like gargoyles or something; it's freaky." Hawke shivered as the rain suddenly intensified itself, making the path ahead harder to see. "You guys alright?" Hawke called back, waiting for her soaked team to come and stand by her.

"Maybe the Keeper was right Hawke! Let's turn back." Anders shivered violently, and Hawke bit her lip thoughtfully.

"The pass is just ahead, come on," Hawke led on through the heavy rain until the outline of the cave appeared before them. They hurried into the shelter and everyone sat down away from the rain, caching their breath. Hawke looked over to Fenris, who stood and watched the inside of the cave, ever aware of danger. His sharp elven eyes cutting over the damp cave.

"Well this isn't what I had in mind when we decided to follow you today…" Varric huffed a laugh, running a hand through his short hair.

"In my defence, I never asked any of you to come." Hawke laughed as she rung the water out her hair. "Well, come on then, the sooner we see Flemeth, the sooner we get out of here."

"Very well then." Fenirs spoke calmly, still watching the cave.

It was far too quiet.

"Hawke…. Something is ahead." Fenris reached for his sword and took a few steps forward. They walked slowly into the cave before they heard something. Hawke looked up just in time to see a number of large spiders coming down from the cave roof. Hawke pulled her daggers out, and everyone picked their target. Hawke saw Fenris at the corner of her eyes battling two on her left, and smiled to herself as their eyes met.

Hawke hurried to kill the spider before she jumped and stabbed one of Fenris' spiders in the face. The elf killed the other before he glared at the rogue; they always did this to each other. Kill the other's opponent to see who was faster. Hawke was two ahead of him now, and he was not happy. Hawke jumped away and helped Anders out before a second wave of spiders hit.

Fenris found Varric while Hawke watched Anders, as a common battle technique of theirs, two fighters together at all times. But he frowned as it was usually him and Hawke, who fought back to back, but he pushed the thought from his head as he helped kill the remaining spiders. The last fell, and Hawke sighed before she sheathed her daggers.

"Ok, let's see if these guys have anything on them." Hawke said as she began searching the spider corpses.

"You know what I don't get?" Varric asked aloud before he found a few silvers on the spider.

"What?" Anders answered curiously.

"How these spiders have money on them. I can understand darkspawn, as they at least have pockets. But spiders? What, do they have a market place or something?" Varric laughed softly.

"You never know." Hawke laughed as she stood and walked to the crumbling stairway. They walked through the empty cave before they saw the exit of the cave. The rain had slowed down, and Hawke looked back at them. "Well, come on then."

The walked out before Hawke caught sight of a shape by the elven altar. Hawke walked along the pathway and walked closer before the shape turned around.

"Flemeth," Hawke nodded respectfully at the witch, who watched her carefully with wise, golden eyes.

"I see you received my message. Good, the sooner you are here the better." Flemeth looked at her group before her gaze landed back on Hawke's eyes. "We agreed that any debt in between us was paid when you brought me here. But I came to give you something."

"What is it?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as Flemeth gestured for her to come closer. Hawke hesitated for a second before she stepped closer to her. Flemeth waited until Hawke was almost face to face with her before she spoke again.

"This gift will help you, child. It will help you to see." Flemeth placed a sharp finger on Hawke's forehead and a flash of light suddenly sparked from it. Hawke felt her eyes widen as she saw things, heard words, felt the sting of battle, all pass through her. But these were not of moments she had lived. But they were of her friends, and her, as if she was looking in on them from above.

There were strange scenes; she saw the Qunari, she saw her friends, she saw the Chantry, she saw a city burning…. Kirkwall. Flemeth's voice spoke in her mind, as clear as a bell.

'_This is your future, child. See it and make it right.' Flemeth said as images of her friends were shown. Varric going mad, Anders leaving, Isabela running away, Merrill being killed by the Dalish, a strange face leaving the Chantry, Aveline hating her, Bethany being killed by the Templars, and Fenris being taken back into slavery… 'You may do these. It may be your choice; but know that it is a choice you must live with.'_

The light faded and Flemeth stepped back, aware of Hawke's companions reaching for their weapons. Hawke's wide blue eyes stared at her for a moment before she blinked, clearly bewildered.

"Why?"

"As I said. It is your choice. Do as you wish, if the end justifies the means to you." Flemeth stepped back and turned into her dragon form. Flying away from the rogue; for a second and final time. Hawke continued to watch until Flemeth was out of sight before she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a concerned Anders.

"Hawke, what happened?" Anders asked softly.

"I have no bloody idea." Hawke laughed suddenly as the rain began to slowly die, the clouds cleared and the starry night was revealed to them.

"Hawke, that was old magic. What did she give you?" Fenris spat the word and Hawke looked at him with a smile.

"Something you all wish I had gotten sooner."

"Common sense?"

"Better friends?"

"A love for dwarf's?"

"No Varric, I have that already." Hawke laughed and winked at him playfully. "Come on then, we have a long walk home."

* * *

**Thanks again please review :) xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Years in Between 31**

**Genuinly can't believe the reaction I have had to this story. Thanks again to everyone for all your support and helpful comments. Thanks again to my Beta reader Evizia as she reads through this shit for me and is awesome **

**BioWare owns everything so on with the story….**

* * *

Hawke shot up out of her bed, gasping for air. Another dream. It was just a dream. Breathe. Hawke rubbed the side of her head, trying to calm the pain down. This was the second week of solid nightmares. Ever since Flemeth had given her the gift of foresight, nightmares had plagued her sleep. The Witch was playing a game with her.

She had to be.

Hawke couldn't explain it otherwise.

She pulled herself out of bed and threw her house robe over her underwear. Every time she awoke from a nightmare she couldn't remember what it was. The nightmare would control her mind, and she would awake in horror, desperate to escape the clutches of the darkness. Then, if she tried to think about what happened in her nightmares, nothing was there. As if she had forgotten them completely. It was always the same.

But this dream was slightly different.

She couldn't remember the details of the dream, but she remembered two things. A locked box and her secret chamber. Either she needed to find this box and bring it to the chamber; or the box was in the chamber itself. But she didn't know what was in the box itself. Hawke knew, if she opened the chamber now, the noise would only wake the household; so she had better wait until the morning. The small window in her room showed the blackened night sky, completely blank from starlight or the shine of the moon.

Hawke opened her bedroom door and made her way slowly to the library, where she held a small amount of herbs. She had told Anders she hadn't been sleeping well as of late, and he had given her several herbs and drinks to try and calm her mind. The mage was worried for her, constantly asking if she needed him to give her a check-up; but she always brushed him off, saying she was fine and that others needed his attention more than her.

Flemeth had shown her what might happen to her friends. They would leave, die or hate her; she couldn't handle even the thought of that. But what had bothered her was, why did Flemeth show her? What did the Witch have to gain?

Hawke unlocked her chest in the library and pulled out one of the sleeping potions Anders had given her, before making her way back to her bed.

Whatever Flemeth had given her, it was causing her a whole mess of trouble.

Maybe that was the point?

Sitting down on the bed, she uncorked the bottle of red liquid with a soft pop. The combined scents of Elfroot and Spindle-weed danced across her senses. The liquid ran pleasantly down her throat, calming the bundle of nerves she had developed. Hawke lay back on the soft bed and let the potion do its work, but the curiosity of the locked box still wandered aimlessly in her mind until she found the sweet embrace of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Fenris walked into the Hanged Man and looked around. The usual loud noises and stale smells stained the buildings inside with a strange familiarity; as he walked up to his spot in Varric's suite. The dwarf, who welcomed him, was actually beginning to grow on Fenris, as were most of Hawke's companions, with exceptions of the abomination and witch, but that was fine by him.

The group was chatting about what they would do with the day, everyone having a laugh about what might happen. He smiled as Hawke passed him a pint with her usual smirk, as they began talking about random things to do.

He had grown comfortable with this life. Adventure, a home, friendship, all things he could never have imagined he would have when he was still a slave. He remembered the first time he had stepped foot in the city, a strange day indeed…

Xxx

Fenris stood in the shadows of a strange city, brooding.

Kirkwall, he believed it was called. He looked around the marketplace, keeping his eyes out for any sign of trouble. He knew the hunters were closing in on him, he even suspected Danarius was here in the city, but he could not be sure. The dwarf, Anso, whom he had saved from an attack from a large group of spiders a few weeks ago, had agreed to find him someone to help with the slavers. The dwarf even agreed to keep his identity a secret, for fear a glowing elf offering work to kill slavers, would attract attention.

He knew he needed someone strong. Someone fast. Someone smart. But he needed more than anything someone who could help him see this through. If they perished during the ambush of slavers, he would move onto the next city, as he had always done. But in this city, it looked as if no one would help. Anso had already tried three different mercenary groups with his lyrium story, but all said they would send him straight to the Templars if they saw him again.

But the dwarf said one more try. He said, there was one more person who may know who or what could do this. Anso had currently left him to go find a woman named Athenril; he said they worked together trading supplies and smuggling precious items in and out of the city, so she may have the answer he was looking for.

Personally he would take all the slavers on himself if he could, but that wasn't an option now. He had been alone since his escape and it did little to help his cause. A distraction was all he needed.

"Hey, there you are!" A loud shout attracted his attention from across the market. A beardless dwarf was standing with an elven girl waving to someone he couldn't see. The girl looked nervous, continuously glancing around, while the dwarf kept a large smile on his face as two women came into his line of sight. The tall one was obviously a guard and the other… she was…. She was…

Beautiful.

Her red hair fluttered behind her as she came to a stop before the dwarf, a bright smile lighting up her face. She turned around so he was allowed a proper view of her face; blue eyes that sparkled with mischief, and a black tattoo along the right side of her face. He found his eyes searching for a flaw, any flaw, a scar, lost teeth, but he could see nothing. He wished he could hear her voice through the loud market, but it was hidden by the boisterous shouts of the merchants.

He watched the strange group for a second before he remembered himself. He could not afford to get distracted by a woman; that's all she was anyway. Just a woman.

A very attractive one though.

"Serah Fenris," Anso mumbled as he approached the elf, hiding in the shadows easily.

"Anso, did you find this Athenril?" Fenris asked quietly, afraid of eavesdroppers.

"I… I did." Anso looked around nervously, pulling at his collar which had seemed to become very tight under the elf's intense gaze.

"And?"

"Athenril can't help." Anso said and watched the elf's shoulders slump with a sigh of defeat. "But it's not all bad news. She told me about someone who used to work for her who might help. She said the person we are looking for is called Hawke."

"Hawke? How will one man help me defeat an army of slavers?" Fenris growled at the thought that someone would be able to take out the slavers single handed, when he himself could not do it.

"Well… actually Hawke is meant to be a woman. But I hear she has people who travel with her, they can help to."

When Anso had said this Hawke was a woman, he imagined a very large, ugly warrior woman, twice his size agreeing to help with a toothless grin. He shuddered to himself, ridding the vile thought from his mind, turning his eye to the market. The beautiful woman had gone, not a trace of her remained, and he sighed turning back to Anso.

"Where do we start?"

Xxx

Imagine his surprise to find out the beautiful woman he had seen in the market place, was actually this Hawke he was looking for. Fenris smiled softly to himself before he blinked and saw what had happened while he was day dreaming. Hawke had begun constructing a tower of cards on the table right in front of him. His view of the Abomination was blocked, so he was content.

The rogue had built eight card towers and was building up them steadily. From what Fenris could see she had moved to a second pace of wicked grace cards. The long cards gave the tower added height, making the rogue stand on her toes before moving a chair closer, allowing her to stand on it easily. Fenris watched as he saw Varric and Isabela joking that they were going to blow over the tower, but Hawke shot them a glare, making them quiet down.

Apparently, they had made a bet with Hawke to see if she could complete the tower. A round of drinks, just the usual bet. But Hawke looked determined none the less; she would always try and win at anything that vaguely resembled a competition.

Hawke was biting her tongue in concentration as she added another card tower to the pile. Fenris watched as she built steadily a sixth tier, the three card towers stood close as she turned away and took a breath. A soft chuckle went around the table before they went back to silence as Hawke began the seventh tier. Fenris rested his face on his knuckles, watching as she slowly and carefully added to the tower.

"One more." Hawke whispered to no one in particular as she picked up her last two cards. All she needed to do was the point; then she won. She placed the cards in a triangle, hovering above the large tower, and smiled. This bet was as good as won. Hawke suddenly got a flash of light in her eyes as more of the nightmare became apparent to her. Behind the old Tevinter God statue in the library above the fireplace was a small safe. Something was in the safe, perhaps the key to the box.

Next, the large fireplace in her secret room was shown to her. The fireplace spun, before it disappeared altogether. Then the southernmost part of the Wounded Coast appeared before her eyes. The large circle of stone by the water; where they had rescued Saemus. Then the images disappeared, and the tower of cards collapsed onto the table. Varric and Isabela cheered and stood up, but Fenris saw the look on Hawke's face. It was almost as if she had just had a revalation on top of that chair.

"Hawke?" Fenris asked carefully, watching her closely.

"What?" Hawke blinked owlishly at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just remembered I need to do something." Hawke laughed but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

Hawke stood on a chair in front of the extinguished fireplace in her library, carefully moving the large statue forwards and to the side, aware it could fall at any time. She felt a metal plate and smiled to herself. Hawke pushed the side of the panel and sensed it shift back before she felt an open space with her hand. She blindly moved her hand around before she touched the bottom of the space.

Her hand grasped around a small object; she ran her fingers along it, trying to figure out what it was. She smiled when she recognised it.

A key.

Hawke pulled it out quickly and looked at the long key in her hands. It had rusted along the handle, but it still looked as if it could work. She placed the key in her pocket and slid the statue back into place. Hawke jumped down from the chair and walked over to the bookcase, pulling out the large red book that opened the secret room. She quickly walked down the stairs, going towards the room.

The box might be in the place of a stone in the mantle of the fireplace or it may be buried in the hearth of the fireplace. Hawke pushed open the door and groaned loudly.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Hawke asked, but was met with a large smile.

"Oh please kitten, you think we didn't notice you disappearing?" Isabela laughed from her spot on the fireplace.

"Plus, the elf showed us how to get in here from his house. Why does it go there anyway?" Varric looked over to the elf who shrugged.

"It is rather strange, is it not?"

"Right, everyone out." Hawke called to her companions before they smiled at her.

"Not until you tell us what has been going on." Aveline crossed her arms and watched the rogue.

"Are you still having your nightmares?" Anders asked Hawke softly.

"Nightmares?" Isabela repeated.

"Yes, but that's not important-" Hawke was interrupted when Merrill spoke timidly.

"Nightmares can mean anything, Hawke. You should talk to us about them." The Dale then looked back down at the ground, finding it much easier to look at than Hawke's gaze.

"Merrill is unfortunately right, Hawke." Anders gripped her shoulder firmly, "Please Hawke, you need to tell us." He looked genuinely concerned, and Hawke sighed softly.

"Fine, since I met Flemeth again, I've been having nightmares, but I can never remember what they were about. This morning I remembered that there should be a locked box somewhere in the fireplace here. And I saw a spot on the Wounded Coast, but that's all I remember. But I am doing this myself and I can't believe you let them in here, Fenris." Hawke glared at the elf, who raised an eyebrow.

"Hawke, you have been worrying your friends sick, even your mother asked us to see what was wrong with you. I did what I thought was right." Fenris said stoically, and Hawke rubbed her temples.

"Fine. Help me find this box, then beat it." Hawke walked towards the fireplace and started checking the stones. Isabela and Varric hopped inside the fire pit and began looking around it. Fenris felt a loose block and pulled it out, the stone groaned loudly in response as he pulled it free. The stone had been hollowed out, and a small black box lay inside it.

"Here," Fenris handed it to Hawke, who silently nodded her thanks to him.

"I don't suppose any of you are going to let me go on my own?"

"Not a chance."

* * *

The Wounded Coast was strangely silent as Hawke, Fenris, Aveline and Isabela walked down the winding paths of the coastline. Hawke held the box in one hand, away from the pirate who had already broken several lock picks trying to open it.

"What could be in it?" Isabela wondered aloud with a smile.

"I have no idea, but the sooner I get it out of my life the better." Hawke sighed as she turned to walk south on the coast.

"Maybe it's treasure!" The pirate's eyes lit up before Fenris scoffed loudly.

"I _highly_ doubt that." The elf muttered.

"Fine then, what do you think it is Ser Broods-a-lot?" Isabela looked over at him.

"I have no clue, but I can assure you it will not be treasure if magic is involved." Fenris kept his eyes ahead, watching Hawke and Aveline slightly ahead of them. Fenris had dropped back further than normalto get a few moments to think, but unfortunately for him, the pirate had followed his example.

"So, what's the word between you two?"

"There is nothing, and even if there was it would not be your concern." Fenris tensed as he felt her eyes judging him.

"When did you two break up anyway? About a year?" Isabela prodded him, continuing when she got no response. "Hawke still cares about you, Fenris. She's just waiting for you to step up." Isabela watched as Fenris stopped and looked curiously at her.

"What do you mean? What must I do?" Fenris asked her, and Isabela saw how serious he looked. She opened her mouth to answer before she heard Hawke shout.

"Hey, are you two having a moment or something? Come on, it's right there," Hawke shouted and waved for them to hurry up. Isabela nodded before she looked at a confused Fenris.

"I think you already know what to do." Isabela walked up the path, and Fenris looked at her with bewilderment before he sighed and followed, till he reached Hawke. Why did women have to be so secretive? Hawke kept glancing around, ever aware of danger around the coastline, but it appeared as if there was nothing to attack them this time. They walked down to where they had rescued Saemus, watching for anything suspicious.

"Here we are. Aveine, do you see anything around?" Hawke pulled out the key from her pocket.

"Nothing I can see Hawke. So, what should we do?" The guard looked around impatiently for a moment before they all looked at Hawke. She tried turning the key in the lock, but it wouldn't budge. With a sigh, she tried turning it the other direction; as she turned the key, it sounded as if she was winding it. Hawke kept turning until the key stopped and she let it go.

It was a music box.

The soft melody seemed to carry along the coast, a beautiful soft song that reminded Hawke of a lullaby from her youth. The group was silent, caught up in the sweet sound, before Hawke saw the box beginning to open. The song grew louder as the lid lifted, and she saw a small black pile of dust. Hawke raised an eyebrow before the dust suddenly moved. A black smoke appeared from the box and shot off behind her.

They watched as the smoke flew away at a rushed speed away until the box was empty.

"What in the void?"

* * *

Flemeth stood, hand outstretched, as the black smoke gathered in her hand. Her golden eyes were trained on Hawke as the smoke grew thicker in her hand. Flemeth clenched her hand suddenly and the smoke vanished, replaced by a black stone.

"Humans are so easy to manipulate." The witch said to the wind before her eyes cut to the stone. She smiled, before her eyes looked down at the clearly confused rogue and her companions. "You did well child…"

Hawke and her companions were standing on the coast looking confused before she burst out laughing and rubbed the back of her neck with a grin. Flemeth liked her from the beginning, a rogue who joked, but had the power to do anything.

Fascinating.

"Now. I think it's time I visited my daughter." Flemeth turned away from the coast with a smile. She had what she wanted; let the humans figure out their future for now. She had an appointment to keep.

* * *

**Thanks again! Please review! X :3**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Years in Between 32**

**Oooohhh the plot thickens. What is going to our hero's? Who knows? Oh wait… I do… Guess you all will have to wait and see.**

**BioWare owns everything x**

* * *

"Kost Basra." Fenris smiled at a confused Hawke. They were sitting in his crumbling mansion, in their usual places by the fire. Fenris had finally given into Hawke's _incessant_ pestering, and was teaching her Qunlat, the language of the Qunari. "What did I just say to you Hawke?"

"Basra… is that not outsider?" Hawke mumbled softly, taking a sip of her wine.

"Not exactly. Bas, or Basra for a woman, literally means thing. As in 'thing not of the Qun'."

"So you basically said, 'hello foreign thing'?" Hawke raised an eyebrow and Fenris chuckled softly.

"No. Kost is peace, so it's a greeting to an outsider." Fenris rolled his eyes at her. In all the time he had known the rogue, she had never shown a knack for languages. If someone spoke to her with a few words of their native tongue, Hawke would look confused even if it was explained to her.

"Alright then, can't I just tell the Qunari to speak the common tongue? I mean, if they're still here, then they should just use language everyone can understand. Languages just confuse me!" Hawke whined and Fenris sighed.

"Parshaara."

"Oh, I know that one. It's enough, right?"

"Correct. Now that you know the word, you would do well to stop rambling." Fenris smiled as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Come on Fenris, I am trying. Just Qunlat is confusing."

"That it is Hawke, but if you are that stupid to not look into other languages, then I suppose I should not be wasting my time." Fenris hid his smile, failing to resist the urged to prod the fuming rogue. Hawke bit the inside of her cheek before she laughed softly; her melodic laugh always made him relax, perhaps something he should try and resist doing while in her company.

"Well I would hate to waste the time of such a busy citizen. Forgive me Serah."

"You are forgiven." Fenris smiled as she laughed loudly. Even though they were not together, he still enjoyed their private time with each other. The pirate had told him Hawke still cared for him, as he did for her. But he would not go for her heart until he was worthy of her. He would be strong and determined. No matter how difficult it was.

"Fenris, can I ask you something?" Hawke bit her bottom lip softly.

"You just did." Fenris smirked as she looked frustrated before she smiled.

"Can I ask you a second question?"

"Hawke,"

"Oh son of a nug," Hawke groaned, hiding her face in her hands. Fenris smirked before he heard her sigh; she looked up at him with eyes he hadn't seen on her for too long. Eyes filled with a desire he thought was lost between them. He swallowed the lump in his throat, before he tore his reluctant gaze from hers.

"What is on your mind Hawke?" Fenris asked softly, keeping his voice calm despite the hammering of his heart. If she was thinking of him the way he thought of her… no. No, he couldn't.

"I was wondering… mother is making me go to a ball tomorrow night. It isn't too outrageous a request, so I agreed. Would you… would you like to accompany me?" Hawke bit her bottom lip with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not sure that would be good for the reputation of a noble woman. Especially if you were accompanied by an elf," Fenris looked up from the floor and was surprised to see that Hawke looked angry.

"You think I care what those pompous, arrogant, nug humping low life's think about me?" Hawke stood, the outrage clear in her words. "If you could even think for a moment that I would care about what nobles think about me, then you have a _lot_ to learn about me."

"Hawke wait, I did not mean to offend you," Fenris stood and turned, as she walked past him.

"Well, you did, well done Fenris. Because I obviously am _so_ concerned about what the nobles think, I had better leave before I embarrass myself or ruin my reputation." Hawke mumbled and pushed past him.

"Hawke!" Fenris grabbed her forearm and pulled her back with a growl as she was pulled close to him. "You take words far too seriously, I know you don't care for those nobles, but your mother does, and you said yourself you wanted to please her within reason. And I will have you know Hawke, that I know many things about you. You prefer Antivan wine to Orlesian; you sharpen your daggers every night in your bedroom next to the fire. I know you hate it when Isabela tries to seduce you, but you like it when she whispers dirty things in your ear. I know you have a small burn on your back from when Bethany accidentally shot off a fireball when you were ten. When you write in your journal each night, you always leave at least one spelling mistake to see if Varric has been nosing around inside it."

"Fenris…" Hawke looked at him, with wide eyes as he continued.

"Hawke, I know you send money down to Darktown for the refugees there. I know you love the excitement of battle, the blood pumping through your veins. I know you have two favourite colours, green and red, but you would never wear them together. You keep some of your old armour in your secret chamber as a reminder of past travels; elven, dwarven, leather and that armour from the Flint mercenary company; and you also have kept all out weapons from when we first met you. My sword, Aveline's shield, Isabela's daggers; you have them all. And above all I know you would prefer to sit in silence next to me than deep in conversation with the Abomination as you love the sound of my voice and hate his whining." Fenris growled, and Hawke gasped when she saw how close he was to her.

"Fenris… I … I don't know what to say." Hawke swallowed softly, and Fenris stepped closer to her. They hadn't been this close since… she couldn't really remember.

"Don't say anything then. I know more about you than I know of myself Hawke. So do not doubt I know what's in your heart." Fenris growled before he dropped her arm and turned away from her. "Forgive me, I got carried away."

"I had no idea you knew so much about me Fenris." Hawke smiled softly at him, and Fenris looked at the ground before he looked up at her.

"It seems strange, does it not? I always seem to remember what you say. Just something about you… but I am being foolish. Do we have anything important for today?" Fenris smiled at Hawke, who looked at him with confusion before she relaxed and met his gaze.

"Nothing that is serious. I was going to see if I could see Bethany at the Gallows today, but I wanted to learn a bit of the Qunari tongue. I'm genuinely concerned about these guys Fenris." Hawke leant against the doorway with a sigh, watching as the elf retreated to his seat by the fire.

"You have good reason to be concerned. I have been watching the compound, and they make no signs of any plans to leave." Fenris took a swig of wine from the bottle, enjoying the bitter taste of wine.

"You know, you shouldn't drink so much." Hawke said with a sigh; the Qunari issue could wait, she was more concerned about Fenris. When they first ended their…'relationship' he had drunk himself into a pile of muttered phrases. It worried her.

"Probably."

"Fenris, please-"

"Don't 'Fenris please' me. I don't need to listen to everything you say Hawke. I am my own man, and if I want to drink then I shall." Fenris didn't need to look at the rogue to know she had a disappointed look on her face.

"I know that Fenris, and everyone should have a couple drinks now and then, but you drink too much too often. But you're right. I'll talk to you later," Hawke sighed and waited for him to speak. When he didn't, she sighed.

"Panahedan, Fenris," She smiled as he nodded his acknowledgment of the goodbye, before she turned and walked down the stairs of the mansion. The cracks along the ceiling and walls let the sun shine through, and Hawke guessed it was still early. She pushed open the door and looked at the early sun and listening to the bells of the Chantry chime.

She absentmindedly counted the chimes before she gasped at the time. She was meant to meet her mother for morning service at the Chantry. Although she wasn't a devout Andrastian, she still went occasionally to keep her mother off her back. Hawke ran to the Chantry, narrowly avoiding grumbling nobles as she went. Mother was going to _kill_ her. She bounded up the steps, in a hurry and was almost at the top before she tripped on the final step, falling on her face.

"Shit." Hawke mumbled to the ground before she saw a pair of feet in front of her.

"Are you alright Serah?" A Starkhaven accent asked softly, and Hawke looked up to see the face of Sebastian Vael, the man who had hired her to get rid of those Flint company mercenaries. She hadn't failed to notice he was quite a handsome man with his neat brown hair and pale blue eyes… and she was staring at him while on the floor.

"Oh… oh yeah, yeah, I'm good." Hawke blushed and tried to pull herself up, but slipped and began falling again. Sebastian caught her hand, stopping her from falling down the numerous steps of the Chantry. He held her hand as he pulled her up with a small smile.

"I can see that. Running late?" Sebastian smiled softly and Hawke laughed.

"Kinda, Sebastian was it?"

"Yes. It has been a while, so you must forgive my poor memory. I believe you are Hawke? You were the one who got rid of those mercenaries for me."

"I remember, and don't worry, I have that same problem. I never forget a face, but I'm terrible with names. Did you not say you were looking to return to Starkhaven to reclaim your throne?" Hawke pushed her hair from her face with a smile.

"I did, but there was not much I could do without the support of numerous cities. So I returned to Kirkwall a short while ago as a result. The Chantry and my faith in the Maker will help me to overcome the obstacles I face. But I would not trouble you further with this Serah," Sebastian sighed softly, and Hawke smiled at him.

"Well, I'm always willing to assist if you need me."

"You are most kind, Hawke, but I would hate to trouble you more."

"I happen to like trouble," Hawke smiled, as he chuckled softly.

"I can tell, from what I have heard you seem to find it anywhere you go." Sebastian smirked

"And if that wasn't true I don't know what is." Hawke laughed as the bells of the Chantry chimed loudly and she groaned. "Great, now my mother is going to kill me."

"Well, I shall pray for your soul then." Sebastian smiled before he kissed Hawke's hand gently. "Hopefully we will meet again Serah Hawke," Hawke felt herself blush softly as he pulled away and walked into the Chantry. Hawke felt herself watch him go before she laughed to herself.

"This day is getting more and more interesting."

* * *

Isabela and Varric pulled a grumbling Anders along the streets of Lowtown to the marketplace. They knew the mage had been feeling a little down in the dumps lately due to one little problem. Well… maybe it wasn't a little problem. It was actually a huge problem, especially for him. Knight Commander Meredith had started to crack down on apostates and mages in Kirkwall and the surrounding areas.

Last night one of Anders friends, a healer named Helena who lived in Lowtown was taken in the early hours after a raid on her house. Anders knew she had two kids and a husband, the husband was arrested for harbouring a fugitive and the children were separated. Neither had displayed magical talent, but they were still under watch. This wasn't the first of things either.

Two mages tried to flee Kirkwall last week, during a Chantry service for the Templars, thinking they had less chance of being captured with fewer Templars around. They even went through the sewers just to be sure. They needn't have bothered though. Templars were waiting on the other side of the sewers.

Killed them outright.

So to say Anders was a little on edge was a slight underestatement. He was jumping at almost every bloody shadow, convinced he was next in line for the Knight Commander's wrath. Isabela sighed when she saw him slink back, away from the sight of a few passing guards.

"Oh, for the Maker's sake, Anders. No one is going to get you." Isabela scowled as the mage glanced around.

"You say that Isabela, but as long as I'm out in the open, I'm a target." Anders kept glancing around, and Varric sighed.

"Come on Blondie, you'll be fine. Trust in us." Varric smiled when Anders visibly relaxed, "See? Take a couple deep breaths, you're fine."

Anders smiled before he felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder. He yelped loudly and jumped back, reaching for his staff with a look of fear on his face, draining him of colour. Hawke stood there, her hand out where she had grabbed, him with a confused expression before she started to snigger. Varric, Isabela and Hawke all looked at him, then each other before they doubled over in fits of laughter. Tears were starting to form in the corner of Hawke's eyes from laughing, and Anders scowled and crossed his arms.

Varric tried to clear his throat, and the laughter almost gave way. Isabela looked at Anders before she perfectly impersonated his high pitched squeal, setting them all off again. Anders even heard Justice stifle a laugh at the ridiculousness of the mage's reaction. He scowled to himself before he glared back at his _'friends'_.

"Alright, alright. Very funny." Anders glared at Hawke, who let out a long breath, laughter still catching in her throat.

"Ok, ok… ok I'm good. Sorry for scaring you like that Anders. I didn't expect that reaction." Hawke wiped a tear of joy from her eyes, and he sighed.

"Hawke, you know what's been going on around here. You know I'm on edge."

"Everybody knows it Blondie, you just need to relax." Varric grinned widely, and Isabela nodded.

"Relax? How can I relax when mages are literally being snatched from their homes, and murdered for wanting to be free?" Anders glared around the Bazaar.

"Well, that's why I'm here now." Hawke smiled, spared a glance around the area, and then gestured for them all to come closer with her hand. "We are going to play a little game with the Templars."

"A game?" Isabela's eyes lit up at the thought.

"What kind of game?" Anders couldn't help but feel curious at the thought.

"A little game I call 'Free the Apostate,' here's what we do…"

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, please review! Go on. You know you want to…**

**Do it damn you!**

**REVIEW!**

**Pwease? :3**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Years In Between 33**

**Thanks again for reading. You know I appreciate it and bla bla bla. Some ****other hearty felt crap and a witty comment about yo mama.**

**Thanks for the reviews, and BioWare owns everything xxx**

* * *

Free the Apostate was simple really.

So simple, that a moron could have devised it… Or so Anders had originally thought.

His thought was that they would go and free the mages trapped in the tower, and help them flee Kirkwall. He should have realised who he was working with. Hawke. She never made plans easy for him. The rogue had her usual smirk on her face as she brushed a lock of red hair from her eyes, and Anders grew increasingly worried as their wait in the Hanged Man went on. Isabela was already away beginning the plan, and Varric had went to get Merrill, as he had a contact to meet so he had volunteered to get her.

"Hawke, I'm beginning to wonder if this plan of yours is such a good idea." Anders sighed, placing a hand on the rogue's shoulder gently. Hawke turned to face him with her brilliant smile that calmed his nerves somewhat.

"Anders, come on. I want to do this and I know you do too. You need to just relax and trust in me, alright?" Hawke placed her hand over his reassuringly. "It will all be ok."

Anders didn't say anything, but just looked at her. She was so brilliant, always wanting to help him with whatever he needed. Even though she didn't always agree with everything he said or did, she still cared from him. Anders swallowed softly before he heard Justice speak in his mind.

_**You are fooling yourself if you think she is interested.**_

_Quiet Justice. You don't know anything about her._

_**I know everything that you know about her Anders. She cares for that elven slave more than you, so stop this strange infatuation you have with her.**_

_I will do what I want._

Anders stepped forward and pushed Hawke back onto the table in Varric's suite. Hawke gasped at the sudden action of the mage, and found herself trapped between the table and him.

"Anders, what are you-" Hawke's gasped as she saw the desire in his eyes.

"Don't say anything Hawke." Anders cupped her face and moved to kiss her. He closed his eyes as he leant forward quickly, wanting to finally kiss her. A sharp pull from his collar forced him back, and Anders fell on the floor looking up at a glowing Fenris and a shocked Hawke.

"Keep your distance Abomination." Fenris growled, and Anders began to stand up as Varric and Merrill entered the suite.

"What's going on?" Varric looked at the stumbling mage and the glowing elf with curiosity, before Hawke took a breath and stepped between to them.

"Alright, everyone let's calm down for a second. Fenirs," Hawke turned to face the dangerous elf, holding her hands up gently, "I'm alright, just breathe." The elf stopped glowing and looked into Hawke's eyes; a tender expression crossed his face, as if they were the only two in the room. Fenris' green eyes cut sharply to Anders before he swore and left the room.

"Fenris!" Hawke made to follow, but Varric stopped her. Hawke watched the warrior leave before she turned to Anders. The mage didn't quite know what the look she was giving him. Disappointment? Confusion? Anger? He didn't know exactly what to make of it. There was just… nothing.

_**I believe the correct phrase you human's use is 'I told you so'**_

_Shut it Justice._

_**Did I strike a nerve?**_

_I hate you._

_**Say what you will mage, but I told you so.**_

"Anders?" Hawke looked at the mage with curious eyes.

"I'm sorry Hawke, I don't know what came over me, I-"

"It's okay Andres. We should probably get a move on then." Hawke brushed her hair from her face.

"So what is the plan Hawke?" Merrill mumbled, aware of the tension radiating from the room. Hawke smiled and turned to the Dale.

"Well, Isabela is away distracting a few of the Templars, that way; we sneak into the Gallows through a passageway from the docks that lead to the Gallows. We get two of Anders mage friends out and get them out of the city." Hawke smiled as she made her way to the door.

"Are we going to free Bethany?" Merrill asked, and Hawke stopped at the door, she sighed, turning to face them.

"I can't. I really wish I could, but I need to keep mother safe. If I take Bethany out then the Templars will know I'm involved and come after us. Mother won't be safe in Kirkwall and we would have to leave everything and everyone behind, and I can't do that to her again. We lost it all in the Blight, but here… well, at least we have our family in sight, even if we can't touch her." Hawke smiled bitterly before she began walking down the steps of the tavern. The group looked at each other before they followed the rogue.

The Templars were in for a fun day today.

* * *

Fenris walked along the Viscount's way towards the Keep with a sigh. He needed to talk to Aveline or someone who could understand him. Once Hawke had left his house, he had done a lot of thinking. Something had been bothering him for the past few days and he needed to talk to someone about it. He originally intended to go see the dwarf, but instead came across the Abomination trying to make a move on his- on Hawke.

Frankly, the Abomination was lucky to still be breathing.

Hawke was her own woman, free to choose who she wished, but he would be damned if he let the abomination take advantage of her. Fenris walked past the guards stationed at the door, aware they glanced at him curiously, probably wondering if he would steal something or cause trouble. Fenris chuckled to himself at the thought; it seemed the elves were always seen as thieves or worthless. Despite the sacrifice of the elven Grey Warden against the Blight.

He knew little of the Grey Warden aside from her name, Anna-Maria Tabris, and that she was the lover of that elf Zevran they had met in Antiva. Even with her sacrifice, the elven were still persecuted against. Fenris didn't really care for those elves that moaned and begged for attention and a fair chance. He had less a chance than any of them, and he still fought his way out. He shook the thought from his head as he knocked on the open door to the Guard Captain's office.

"Come in," Aveline called from her desk, not looking up. She had an open door policy to anyone and everyone who wished to talk to her, no wonder she had revolutionised the guard.

"Busy as always I see?" Fenris spoke softly, watching as Aveline looked up from her paperwork with surprise.

"Fenris, this is a surprise. Need patrols rearranged?" Aveline raised an eyebrow as he shook his head.

"No need. I am here for some advice." Fenris sighed, as her eyebrows shot up higher. "And it is not about Hawke before you ask."

"Are you sure? I was sure that you two had something going on," She smiled as he sighed.

"We did, but I ruined it. But that is not why I am here." Fenris looked at the open door with worry.

"You can close the door if you think this is really important," Aveline stood as Fenris closed the door. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with Hawke? She is usually the one you go to… can't imagine why though." She couldn't help a small tease at the elf. If he just relaxed and talked to Hawke, the rogue would be in his bed within an hour.

"If you tease, you are spending too much time with Hawke." Fenris walked till he was directly in front of her desk. "I was approached by Templars last week."

"What? Why did they come to you?" Aveline looked shocked as he continued.

"I have no idea, probably because I am around Hawke and the rest of you. They told me that they had been watching me, and they knew I travelled with Hawke and they were aware she had apostate friends. The Templars said that if I turned in apostates in Kirkwall, they would make it profitable for me." Fenris began to pace along the carpet, aware of Aveline's confused gaze.

"They want you to hand over mages?"

"That's not all. Apparently, if I serve the order in such a way for a year, they will recruit me into the Templar Order." Fenris spoke neutrally, still not sure of this himself.

"You would be a Templar?" Aveline looked at him with concern. If Hawke knew about this, then she would not be happy.

"Only if I agree to their terms."

"And?"

"I can't." Fenris glared at the door. "Every time I think I should do it, I keep hearing Hawke in my mind asking me not to. I see those blue eyes look at me with disapproval and anger. I hate magic and mages, yet I still can't betray her trust like this." Fenris ran a hand through his silvery hair, the frustration on his face. He looked up to see an amused guard looking at him. "What is so funny?"

"You're in love." Aveline tried not to laugh at the elf's predicament, but it was a losing battle.

"I am not! I simply feel guilt for going against a friend!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! Hawke and I are close, but we are friends. That is all. Why must everyone go on about this? I feel ashamed for even considering going against my friend." Fenris glared, as Aveline's smirk grew.

"You're friend. Of course. Hawke was the first true… 'friend' you had, correct?"

"Aveline," Fenris glared at the guard, who laughed softly.

"I am sorry Fenris. Let me try again," Aveline cleared her throat, "Why did you come to me then?"

"Because, if I go to Hawke and talk to her about this… I don't know what I would do." He sighed, preparing himself for the teasing.

"Do you want to be a Templar?"

"No,"

"Then don't be one, it's simple really." Aveline smiled at the elf, as he sighed. "As for Hawke… you know what to do."

"That is the problem Aveline. I don't! Everyone tells me I should, but I don't. I know I need to deal with my own problems before I can be with her, and that is it. Until I can slit Danarius' throat myself, or I know that I am free, I cannot be with her." Fenris growled before he rubbed his temples.

"When were you last hunted by slavers? Or have any problems from your former masters?" Aveline watched the elf carefully, he was opening up to her in a way she never thought he would with anyone except Hawke.

"The last was almost two years ago when I removed the slaver camp from outside the city." Fenris stopped his pacing.

"And how long have you known Hawke?" Aveline smiled, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… about three years?" He looked at her with confusion.

"Well, I say, give yourself one more year if you need it. And if you don't have any trouble by then, just go for it with Hawke." Aveline nodded softly, and he smiled at her. Aveline was taken aback by how attractive he looked when he smiled. Hawke had always said that when Fenris smiled, there was a spark in him, now the guard knew what she had been talking about.

"Thank you Aveline. I shall think about what you have said," Fenris nodded to her and turned to leave; he opened the door before she called him to stop.

"Fenris. Just don't hurt her. She may not look it, but Hawke can be sensitive."

"I know, and I will not hurt her again."

* * *

Hawke looked around the corner of the Gallows walls in the narrow tower. A few Templar guards walked silently past, unaware of the rogue watching them. Hawke signalled to Anders and her team, who crept forward along the hall. Isabela had created a distraction in the courtyard, shouting about a desire demon by the docks, which had gotten the Templars riled up desperate to impress the Knight Commander.

"Anders, do you see who we're looking for?" Hawke whispered and the mage looked through a door, seeing the library. He whistled softly, mimicking the sound of a bird song. Two mages looked around at the sound before they turned to face the door. The mage girl held her breath, as Anders placed a finger on his lips, hushing them with a smile. The mages looked at each other before they subtly made their way to the door. Once they were in the hallway, Hawke got a good look at them.

The woman; had short blond hair and green eyes, while the male elf had black hair and dark eyes.

"Anders, what in the Void is going on?" The girl spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Helena, we're getting you both out of here. Your husband and children are waiting outside the city, Helena and we're getting you out too, Erynion ." Anders smiled, before glancing around the Gallows.

"Anders, this seems too risky," Erynion sighed softly, as his ears twitched suddenly.

"Helena, Erynion, what's going on-" Bethany looked down the hall and gasped as she saw them. "Sister?"

"Bethany," Hawke hugged her sister tightly. She hadn't seen Bethany since before she left for Antiva, so it had been at least a year since they had spoken. "Are you alright?"

"I can't complain. Otherwise the Templars will get me. But what are you doing here?" The young Hawke glanced around, aware as ever of watching eyes.

"We came to get these two out of the Gallows." Hawke looked at her sister, before cupping her face. "I want you to come with us, Bethany, but I won't force you to."

"We both know if I go missing the Templars will be on you in a heartbeat. This is for the best." Bethany sighed, turning to glance down the Hallway. "You had better get going, sister. The walls have ears here."

"Alright, but I have something for you before I go." Hawke pulled the silver ring from her pocket, placing it on the chain. "It's a protection rune; it saved me and Fenris at least five times over." She handed it to Bethany who smiled softly.

"So you and Fenris?" Bethany teased softly, "I always knew you had a soft spot for him."

"Oh hush, it's nothing like that." Hawke sighed and Anders nudged her, signalling they had to go. "I have to go Bethany. I'll miss you," Hawke kissed her sister's forehead before they began making their escape route out of the Gallows. Hawke led the group and the mage runaways stealthily down the corridor, aware that Isabela might have trouble retaining the Templars attention for much longer.

They hurried silently down the halls till they reached the tile with a small chip out of it. Anders had suggested marking the tile, but that would look too obvious to the Templars, so instead they took a small chip off the top of it. Hawke lifted the tile, while the mages looked on and Varric kept Bianca trained on the corners of the walls. They moved the tile to the side, as Hawke directed Helena and Erynion through before Anders, Merrill, Varric and herself followed, slipping the tile back into place behind them.

Hawke jumped down the last few steps of the ladder, landing on the soft ground.

"So, what now?" Erynion asked sceptically, as Hawke took the lead.

"Well, we get you two out of Kirkwall and you go wherever the road takes you." Hawke shrugged as the group back tracked over the deserted ruins. They had come across some giant spiders earlier and small piles of treasure, but nothing else.

"And you are positive there is no way the Templars will find out about this place?" Helena asked nervously; Anders placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and nodded to her.

"If we keep moving and stay quiet, then there is no way they could find us. Don't worry Hell', I'll get you out of here and back to your family. I promise you." Anders nodded to her. The walk was quiet until Hawke stopped them suddenly, as they approached the exit. She saw a small number of shadows around the cave exit.

"Shit." Hawke scowled, and Varric looked on with her.

"Templars… I hope you have a plan B Hawke." The dwarf smiled, and Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"When do I not?" The rogue grinned before she reached into her bag and pulled out a purple ball.

"Oh Hawke, is that what I think it is?" Varric grinned at her.

"A sleep bomb? I got Tom Wise to look into the formula for me. So far this is the only one he's made"

"So basically if this fails, we're out of ideas and the Templars are going to kill us? Wonderful." Erynion raised a black eyebrow, and Anders sighed.

"Good to see you're still as cheerful as always." Anders nodded to Hawke. Hawke kissed the ball for luck before she rolled it out to the shadowy shapes. One turned as he saw it coming closer.

"What the-"The ball suddenly burst into a cloud of deep purple smoke that surrounded the group. They coughed and spluttered for a moment before they fell to the ground with a thud. Hawke waited till after the smoke had cleared and listened carefully for snoring. She smiled, as a loud snore drifted through the cave, and she gave the order to move. They passed the sleeping Templars silently before Erynion stopped and looked down at one of the sleeping men.

"Look at them. They think they're so much better than us. But here they are now. Asleep. Defenceless." His cruel tone stopped the others in their tracks.

"Erynion, I know they are monsters, but we can't stay long." Anders said quietly, watching the elf. He turned to the group with a sadistic smile, and Hawke sighed.

"Oh come on! Why did you have to be a Blood Mage?"

* * *

Fenris raised an eyebrow as he saw Isabela being screamed at by multiple Templars by the docks. He had planned a short walk through Kirkwall, hoping the air would clear his mind. Imagine his surprise to see one of his friends being openly threatened by the very same Templar who had propositioned him.

"And there was no desire demon at all! Me and my recruits have turned the docks upside down, looking for it. And there is absolutely nothing!" The Templar spoke loudly, glaring at the pirate.

"Are you sure?" Isabela shrugged.

"Oh for the Love of Andraste!" The Templar screamed, and Fenris approached.

"Is there a problem here?" Fenris glared at the Templar, who recognised him after a moment.

"No Serah, there isn't… Have you thought any further on my offer?" The Templar spoke, and Isabela raised an eyebrow at Fenris.

"I have, and the answer is no."

"Unwise, elf." The Templar mumbled before he and the numerous recruits stepped back on their boat and began the short sail to the Gallows.

"What offer was that?" Isabela raised an eyebrow before she smiled, "Did he suggest a round of the naughty mage and the Templar?"

"No, and it was a business proposition. Other than that, you need not know." Fenris turned away and began walking along the docks.

"That's it then? Not even a 'Hello Isabela' or 'where is Hawke, because she is so sexy and I want to jump her'?" Isabela stopped and raised her hands in defence, seeing the glare he was giving her. "Alright then, that's a no."

Fenris sighed heavily, continuing his walk down the docks. He heard Isabela follow him and saw her out of the corner of his eyes. "Why must you follow me?"

"Do you really want to go for a walk down here? It's not that scenic."

"You act like there is something to hide." Fenris walked to the end of the Warf as Isabela stepped in front of him.

"So Fenny, what's new with you?"Isabela laughed nervously, and Fenris arched a black eyebrow at the Rivanni pirate.

"What are you-" Fenris was interrupted as the iron cover on the ground, leading to the Undercity, was shoved open. Fenris watched as Hawke pulled herself out and he walked so he was directly in front of her. She pulled herself up further before she caught sight of a pair of lyrium feet directly in front of her.

"Shit." Hawke looked up to see a slightly amused, cross armed, Fenris.

"Up to your usual tricks Hawke?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"No, now talk."

* * *

**Thanks again, please review xx :3**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Years in Between 34**

**Thanks again to everyone who is following. Oh and a shoutr out to NoMadKa, for getting me off my lazy ass and writing more. x**

**BioWare owns everything except my supreme awesomeness :D xxx**

* * *

"Please tell me you have good news for me Hubert?" Hawke stood before the twitching Orlesian with a frown on her face. He cleared his throat before he answered her.

"Well partner, as I'm sure you have noticed, profits from the mines are down and I have found out it is due to an attack on our shipments." Hubert sighed and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"I noticed when I asked you to look into it six months ago, when I didn't even get my share." Hawke glared and Hubert suddenly found his collar extremely tight.

"Ah… well… even I wasn't able to get the full profit… and profit, yes, to recover the costs of the lost shipments. We have lost about half of them, but I assure you, I am continuing my investigation. I plan to infiltrate the raiders and win their trust. Then when the next attack is scheduled, I go to the city guard and tell them of the attack. We cannot lose partner!" Hubert smirked, his confidence shining through.

"You are going in yourself?"

"Yes, I should infiltrate easily enough."

"Let me know how that turns out." Hawke shrugged and began walking down to Lowtown.

She wasn't quite sure if Hubert was just looking for trouble, or he was seriously that stupid to think he could get in and out of a raider group alive. Especially since he was known as the mines co-owner. Hawke began to walk along the bridge to Lowtown, looking around the Bazaar. She hadn't talked to Fenris since he pulled her out of the sewers, covered in blood. Needless to say, when he discovered an apostate behind her, and they killed a blood mage they were trying to free… he was not a happy bunny.

Anders had gotten that mage Helena out of the city, before he returned to the Hanged Man. Hawke pushed open the door to the tavern and walked up to Varric's suite and smiled as she bounded up the steps to the usual meeting place. The men of her group were gathered round the table, watching each other as they played Diamondback. Fenris' poker face had become legendary in Kirkwall, with few, if any, people could figure out his bluff.

Hawke was proud to say she was among the few who could do it.

"Hey guys, what's the bet?" Hawke draped herself over the back of Fenris' chair, smiling as he hid his cards from her.

"Avert your eyes Hawke; you are not giving away my hand this time." Fenris added a silver piece to the pile, and Anders folded as a result.

"Oh come on, I gave it away once." Hawke sighed, and Fenris turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "Well, twice." Fenris scoffed loudly, and she sighed "Alright! Seven times, but that's not so bad!"

"Fine. What's it going to be dwarf?"

"Hawke, what do you think?" Varric gestured for the rogue to come closer. Hawke looked at his hand before she looked into Fenris' eyes, checking for any signs.

"Go for it." Hawke nodded, as Varric grinned and matched Fenris' bet. "Alright elf, let's see what you got."

"I win." Fenris laid down his cards, and Varric slammed his hands on the table, before he turned to glare at a grinning Hawke.

"Hawke, I thought you said to go for it?" The dwarf glared as she laughed.

"I did, if you wanted to lose." Hawke narrowly avoided a swing from the dwarf, moving to stand by the door. "So what is going on in he-" Hawke was cut off as Isabela leapt on her from the shadows. Hawke turned and pinned the Rivaini pirate underneath her, with a dagger against her long neck.

"Damn it Hawke, how do you keep stopping me from my attacks?"

"Because I can hear you from the other side of the Hanged Man, and I also like finding new ways to get you on your back." Hawke smiled as Fenris chocked on his pint while the dwarf laughed. She stood up, pulling the pirate up with her and smiled. "Now, what can I do you for, Isabela?"

"Free obviously; but I have a new lead on the Relic." Isabela's eyes glinted with joy, and Hawke smiled.

"Really? Where is it?"

"From my sources, a box matching the description of the one holding the relic was on the move up Sundermount and buried there. If we go now we could probably get it back before nightfall." Isabela smiled and Hawke sighed.

"You positive this is it? It just seems a little out of the blue." Hawke shrugged softly as Isabela nodded.

"I've had an ear out for a while now, and it sounds good to me. I'm so close I can taste it."

"Well, let's go then." Hawke smiled as her friend. "Anders, Fenris, you two wanna come?"

"Sure, I need a good walk anyway." Anders stood up, cracking his back with a sigh, and Fenris stood as well.

"Lead the way Hawke."

* * *

This had better be the Relic.

It _really_ had to be the Relic.

Otherwise Isabela was dead.

The rain was pounding down on them, and the vicious wind was making the trek up the mountain harder. The thick mud was sticking to their boots, and Hawke felt sorry for Fenris, as the elf had no shoes. A flash of lightning lit the way, then it was followed by a crack of thunder, and Isabela stopped.

"Hawke, I'm covered in metal, I need to get inside." The pirate shouted and Hawke turned back to look at her.

"Why?"

"I was once caught in a thunderstorm out at sea, and the first mate was up in the crow's nest. He had a real fetish for metal piercings, had them _everywhere_, and was struck by lightning. The healer on the ship said they draw each other, so I need to find a cave or something till the weather dies down." Isabela shouted before another clang of thunder echoed around the mountain pass. "Now!"

"Come on then," Hawke pushed onward and caught sight of a cave just off the path. Hawke pulled Isabela in, and Fenris and Anders followed with a sigh of relief at being out of the rain. They walked further in, and Hawke sat down by the cold cave wall, catching her breath as the others scattered themselves around the closed cave.

"It's still early, so I don't think we will need to spend the night here." Hawke smiled softly.

"But we should wait until the storm dies down, and that may take a while." Fenris sat next to her out of habit, and Hawke laughed suddenly, confusing the elf. "What is so funny?"

"Your feet are covered in mud." Hawke pointed to the mud clinging to Fenris feet. The lyrium veins were hidden due to the thick mud, and Fenris smiled suddenly. Hawke raised an eyebrow before Fenris kicked her, leaving a large footprint of mud on her thigh. "Fenris! What was that for?" Hawke glared

"Nothing, just wait and see what you get for something." He smiled, and Isabela cackled loudly.

"What do ya know, he is actually making jokes now. Who would of thought?" The Rivanni smiled before she sat across from Hawke, next to Anders. "So, what do we do now?"

"Sleep? I had to get up early for an audience with the Viscount, and then I went to Hubert." Hawke sighed as she took out her water skin.

"What did the Viscount want so early in the morning?" Anders smiled as she sighed, exasperated.

"Absolutely bugger all. He just wanted to say thanks for all the work I do on the side that keeps Kirkwall from burning itself down. To be honest I've barely done anything these last few months…"

"But?" Isabela prodded, and Hawke passed her water skin to Fenris.

"But I think something is going to happen soon. Things have been getting just a little too quiet in Kirkwall. I'm thinking Qunari." Hawke smiled as Fenris laughed.

"Shanedan." Fenris smiled, and Hawke laughed.

"I hear you Fenris." She smiled when he nodded at her correct translation. Anders and Isabela raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hawke, when did you lean Qunari-speak?" Isabela smiled as the rogue grinned.

"Fenris has been teaching me for the past few months. I know a little, I think it will help if there is some trouble with the Qunari."

"And it is Qunlat. Not 'Qunari-speak'," Fenris snarled at the pirate. The loud thunder roared outside the protection of the cave, and Hawke subconsciously leant a little closer to Fenris.

"The Qunari are not the real problem. The Knight Commander is," Anders scowled darkly.

"Vashedan." Fenris growled darkly.

"Fenris," Hawke looked at the elf, as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Maaras Shokra,"

"Nothing to struggle against." Fenris chuckled darkly as the thunder boomed loudly again. "Very well Hawke."

"See, I am the greatest at languages. Next, I shall master Orlesian!" Hawke smiled softly, "But let's not talk about mages and Templars, or the Qunari. We get enough of it in Kirkwall."

"I know, I am sick of it. Oh, before I forget Hawke, there is this delicious rumour going around about you." Isabela grinned, and Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"What about?"

"You remember that Chantry Brother you did that _job_ for?" Isabela purred, and Hawke sighed.

"I remember killing mercenaries for Sebastian about two and a half years ago. But nothing along the lines of work you're implying." Hawke smiled softly

"Well, that is our rumour right there. Someone apparently saw you going to the Chantry and you know how people talk. Especially when the people are rather easy on the eyes like you two." Isabela grinned as Anders and Fenris glared at her.

"They may talk, but it's not true. I spoke to him a few months ago, but I'm more surprised there aren't any stories about Varric and I. Now, that would certainly be a rumour worth listening too." Hawke laughed softly before she looked out into the dying rain.

"I will ask around; if not, I can always start one myself. It's just the chest hair…" Isabela sighed dreamily with a smile before she stood and looked out of the cave. "I think we could move on from here, but we better go soon or the Relic could be long gone."

"Alright, let's move out."

* * *

"Isabela, where is this damned stash?" Anders scowled as he healed a large cut on Hawke's arm. They had just been attacked by corpses and an undying horror, and Hawke hadn't really being paying attention to the Horror, focusing more on the corpses, and she was thrown back by its magical attack, hitting the rough terrain of Sundermount.

"It should be around here somewhere…" Isabela walked along to the Dalish altar and looked around. "Balls, Anders can you see if there is any magical ward or something protecting it?" Anders walked up to the pirate and looked around.

"Not a thing Isabela." Anders sighed as he caught sight of Hawke and Fenris talking. Maker, he hated that damned elf. He was just standing there with his arms crossed with that smug smirk on his stupid face.

"Well, give me a hand then," Isabela pulled him along and Hawke smiled softly.

"Bet you anything we're not going to find the Relic," Hawke held her hand sideways to him and he smiled before he shook it firmly.

"What is the bet?" Fenris watched as Isabela began tearing up Sundermount in frustration.

"What do you want?"

"If Isabela finds the Relic, I get… you to read out your diary to me." Fenris smiled.

"My journal? It's open on my desk most days." Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, as in the diary you keep under your pillow. The one where you write about your sex dreams." Fenris smirked as she blushed furiously.

"How did you know about that?" Hawke muttered, and he smiled.

"Not important, if we find the relic here I get to listen to you as you admit to your deepest desires." He chuckled softly.

"Fine, and if we don't find this Relic, then you have to give me a kiss." Hawke saw his eyebrows shoot up at her.

"A kiss?"

"You heard me."

"At least mine was interesting," Fenris smiled as Hawke winked at him. They heard Isabela squeal with joy as she pulled up a large trunk.

"This is it!" Isabela sang softly as Hawke and Fenris rushed to her side to look inside the mysterious box. Isabela snapped the lock and slowly lifted the lid up. The excitement and tension grew as the pirate pulled open the lid.

This was it.

What Isabela had been searching for since the moment she came to Kirkwall.

Their curiosity would finally be settled as the lid was fully open. Hawke looked in the box to see the Relic, which was probably worth ten times Isabela's weight in gold, was…

"An old boot?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as the pirate scrambled through the sheets of paper, watching them fly around the area.

"Bugger it all, this isn't it!" Isabela threw the old boot down sharply. Anders picked up on of the sheets and read it aloud.

"Oh my love for thee is like my love for pie,

Sweet and soft in my blue eye,

Kittens and flowers are still not as sweet,

And yet they are still tasty to eat…' What in the Void it this?" The mage smiled at the poem.

"Here is another one" Hawke giggled with a grin.

"My sweet Rivaini pirate of the seas,

How I would love to lay my head between those knees.

Let this poem make me your fella,

Please love me, my sweet Isabela!" Hawke burst out laughing as she read the last line. Isabela looked with horror as the group started killing themselves laughing at the numerous poems about her.

"This wasn't the Relic, it was a love confession," Anders giggled like a maniac as the pirate stood, a firm glare all over her face.

"Right, that's enough! Let's go," Isabela stormed back to the cave, leading down Sundermount and Anders followed with a chuckle. Hawke looked at Fenris who smiled at her.

"It appears I lost."

"That you did, now do I get my prize?" Hawke smiled as he leant closer. Hawke closed her eyes and waited for the kiss before she felt him kiss her cheek.

"There you are," Fenris smiled as he walked down the mountain.

"So we're going back to sexual frustration?"

"For the moment yes, but we shall deal with that when we come to it."

"Wel,l I look forward to it."

"Trust me, as do I."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Go on, review… you know you want to…**

**Do it.**

**Do it.**

**Do it.**

**Pwease? :3**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Years in Between 35**

**Guess what people? I passed my driving test! :D.**

**Also thanks for reviewing and please keep reading, I have big plans for this story.**

**BioWare owns everything so thanks for letting me borrow then! :3**

* * *

"…and it was actually a love confession for Isabela; here are the poems." Hawke snickered as she passed the numerous pieces of paper to Varric, who was giggling like a madman. He grinned, looking through the numerous sheets before he gathered them up and walked to his bookshelf by the door.

"Hawke, I can't believe Rivaini let you have these." Varric chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her. "She does know you have these, right?"

"No, you have them Varric. So if she asked I can honestly say I don't have them." Hawke grinned wickedly, and Varric laughed.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side Hawke." The dwarf smiled; and returned to his seat at the head of the table. It was only a few days ago they had found the stash of junk, and everyone had fallen back into the rut of their lives. Aveline kept herself busy with the Guards, making Kirkwall as safe as the city could be; Anders had his clinic, healing anyone and everyone who asked, coin or no. Isabela had been furious at the relic scare, and had been doing anything… and everyone to keep her mind off it. Merrill had been staying in her house as of late, and Hawke had seen a large broken mirror in her bedroom.

At least she had Varric and Fenris to talk to on a regular basis… but this rut they had all fallen into was boring her to death. She just needed something… one thing to get everyone together at once, and plan something.

"Hawke, you alright?" Varric asked and Hawke looked up, realising she had been staring a hole in the table.

"Varric, are you up for causing a little chaos?" She smiled sweetly and Varric laughed.

"Oh Hawke, you know I am. What we going to do?"

"Well Varric, my sweet dwarf, I'm up for causing some trouble."

* * *

Fenris swung his blade around his main hall, practising his techniques. He was getting sloppy as of late. His sharp turns and deadly blows had seemed less effective on some enemies and he was desperate to fix whatever seemed wrong with him. Although he already had a sneaky suspicion as to what the problem could be.

Swaying hips.

Fenris scowled and shoved the image of Hawke's hips from his mind. He had become more relaxed around the rogue in the past few years, and he was starting to wonder if they could have a relationship. She had said she enjoyed their mind games with each other. He would say something to annoy her, she would do the same or try and make him blush, then he would make a rude comment about her and that would be it.

They got on each other's nerves constantly, flirted at most opportunities, and they shared just about everything. Hawke had even said they were best friends. Was this good for his chances? Or did it mean she only thought of him as a friend? He sighed before he continued his training, swinging the blade harder and faster. Fenris ears twitched as he felt a presence behind him. He growled and turned readying his attack, before he was shoved on his back by his attacker. Fenris closed his eyes in anger, his markings glowing as a let out a dangerous growl.

"You know, you sound so sexy when you do that." Hawke smiled, as he opened his eyes to see her straddling him.

"Hawke? Of course it would be you." Fenris sighed, before he noticed she wasn't moving. "What can I help you with?"

"Well… we have been in a rut."

"A rut?" Fenris repeated with a raised brow.

"Yeah, we all do the same things over and over, not doing anything really different. So this is my attempt to cause chaos in Kirkwall." Hawke smiled and leant forward.

"Why cause chaos when you work so hard to prevent it?" Fenris spoke breathlessly as Hawke leant closer to his face. She stopped a hair's breath away from his lips and smiled that wicked smile of hers.

"Because, it has been what? Just under three years since anything truly chaotic has happened here, and I need excitement in my life." Hawke whispered sensually to him, and Fenris smirked softly.

"Does that not make you rather high maintenance?" Fenris smirked, and Hawke smiled before she bit his nose. He raised his eyebrows as she sat back on him.

"See, a little chaos goes a long way."

"So we are biting all your companions now?"

"No, just you." Hawke giggled softly. "Oh, before I forget, I noticed your sword was getting rather dull, so I brought you something." Hawke jumped off him quickly and walked to the door where she picked up a long war hammer.

"Did you not pick that up in the Deep Roads?" Fenris stood and took the hammer she offered to him.

"I did, I meant to give you it a little while ago, but it must have slipped my mind. How does it feel?" Hawke watched as he swung the hammer over his head before gripping it in both his hands.

"A good weight, however I am more used to blades and axes rather than hammers. How do you expect me to slice our enemies in half?" Fenris smiled softly at her.

"Well, you can always smash their skulls, or respective other body parts in. That or you can start to sharpen your _'blade'_ on your own." Hawke laughed as he raised an eyebrow.

"You are beginning to sound like Isabela. And both my blades are as sharp, so you need not worry."

"Nice to know that all the parts work. Would be a shame if something so attractive wasn't fully functioning," Hawke giggled as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good to know I'm attractive. But aside from biting me, what chaos are you planning to inspire in Kirkwall?"

"Well, it's three years since I met Varric in two weeks, so we're having an anniversary bet. Whoever causes the most trouble before Aveline kills us pays off the other's tab at the Hanged Man, and we each get one partner to help cause trouble, but to make it fair neither of us can use Isabela for evil schemes. So I thought to myself. Who is the handsomest, smartest, evil schemer I know aside from myself?" Hawke grinned, and he chuckled.

"So, what plans do you have in mind for Kirkwall?"

"Oh sweetie, let's just say that the city won't be bored for a long time."

* * *

Aveline stormed through Hightown, a murderous glint in her eyes. The nobles had been complaining to the guard and the office of the Viscount all morning, and she was sure that something going down. Something that stinked of Varric and Hawke. The two rogues had been causing less and less of a stir in Kirkwall for the past few weeks, and she knew that they were drying to cause some form of trouble in the city.

If it didn't she would dress as the Seneschal and write a poem to the Knight Commander while dancing the Remmi-gold.

She reached the Hightown market and sighed heavily, taking in the full extent of the damage.

Oh Maker, it was them.

A crude drawing of a cartoon styled Knight Commander, shouting at a stick figure with pointed ears. The words 'bla bla' were scrawled messily along the walls of the building in a red paint, and Aveline sighed heavily.

Varric.

A loud gasp from a distressed noble woman made Aveline turn around, just in time to get a clear view of a random man running through the Hightown market, as bare as the day he was born. The women gasped as he ran around the square, bearing all, before he began shouting.

"Help! Help! A nug stole my penis!" He screamed, laughing like a madman, continuing to run around before running towards Lowtown with several guards on his tail. Aveline rubbed her temples and groaned.

Hawke.

Aveline groaned as she set to clean up the market place before the Knight Commander had their heads.

She was still going to kill Hawke and Varric though.

* * *

Anders sent the two new patients to sit on some of the empty make shift beds in his clinic. It had been a fairly quiet day, only a few colds or a broken bone, nothing too serious, so he was interested to see what he could do for them. The several other patients were just resting after receiving his healing. He walked up to one of the patients, a young man who was looking around carefully.

"So, what can I do for you kid?" Anders smiled softly, and the teenager nodded.

"Well… you see Messere… my… my… my _parts_ hurt." He muttered, and Anders nodded.

"Did you do something to hurt it?" Anders asked carefully, but the boy shook his head.

"It's really numb as well. But only in parts."

"Well, let's see… does this hurt?" Anders placed a small amount of healing magic over the boy, but stopped as he moaned. The mage raised an eyebrow before continuing.

"Oh yeah baby…." The teenager moaned loudly and Anders stepped back with a look of confused horror.

"It looks like you're just fine. I wouldn't worry about it." Anders turned away and cleaned his hands.

"But Messere! You need to continue!" The boy spoke loudly, making several of the other patients turn to watch.

"You seem fine. Maybe just give any strenuous activity a rest for a while," Anders dried his hands with a sigh.

"So you touch me and then that's it?"

"Excuse me?" Anders asked gobsmacked.

"I know your type. But I don't care about you past. I love you!" The boy cried softly, and Anders just stared at him in shock.

"What the -"

"Please, make an honest man out of me Messere. Will you marry me?" The boy got on one knee, and Anders heard a soft chorus of 'aw' going round the room.

"I don't even know you!" Anders said exasperated.

"We have the rest of our lives to know each other."

"Out!"

The boy shrugged before he left the clinic. Anders sighed and turned to the second patient, hoping that this would be a better experience. The older elven woman rubbed her back gently, and he smiled when he realised it was a less… unique problem. He walked over to the older woman who looked up at him before she spoke.

"You Maker damned, lazy ass mage! I've been sitting here while you give hand jobs to every Tom, Dick or Harry while I sit in pain over here. Back when I was a youngin' the elders were always seen first, even if those whipper snappers had one leg off, the eldest was always seen first. But that is just like you all. Humans first, even if, like me, an old elf, who has contributed to this city, since they were young, is hurting real bad, none of you care." The elven woman glared and Anders was taken aback by the woman.

"You are right elders deserve respect and should be seen first. I am truly sorry for my actions." Anders said softly in his most charming tone. If he could charm the Templars at the circle in Ferelden, he could charm a sweet old lady, like this.

"You bet your magely ass that I am right! You are an absolute disgrace!" The woman stood and began walking to the door. "And don't even think that you can try and charm me, it won't work! And if you want to impress a woman, try harder not to act gay. Because from what I saw today you definitely are." The elven woman walked out, and Anders was left staring at the door with an open mouth.

What are the chances that he would get two difficult patients not even within ten seconds of each oth-

Wait…

"Hawke…"

* * *

"Alright, alright. What should we do next?" Hawke giggled to Fenris as they walked along the docks.

"Well, I was impressed with Varric's drawing, but I liked our runner, although his may last longer. However his old woman was not as good as our horny teenager. So it's a tie either way. But I think that Aveline will be on our case in a matter of hours, so I suggest one last round to see who can truly bring chaos to Kirkwall." Fenris smirked at her, his green eyes alight with fire.

"Ok. Well, Varric took the Knight Commander in his picture. So how about… Qunari?" Hawke smiled, and Fenris raised a shocked eyebrow.

"Now, that is suicidal my dear Hawke."

"And do you have any better ideas then?" Hawke turned to look at him, stopping along the Western Warehouse District. Fenris thought for a moment before his eyes lit up.

"How do you feel about the Chantry?"

"I think it could use a new coat of paint personally." Hawke smiled softly, "But if we want to cause some chaos, then we have to think bigger."

"Much bigger."

"Hmmm… well, we could hide the prayer books."

"Or we could just pay Varric's tab if that is the plan devised by the devious Hawke." Fenris snorted at her plan as they walked further along the docks. The sound of a guard patrol made Fenris pull Hawke into an open warehouse door, closing it soundlessly behind them. He placed a hand over her mouth as he pressed her against the cold wall. The patrol passed loudly, and he could vaguely hear them talking about finding Hawke and Fenris. They waited with baited breath until they heard nothing from outside.

Hawke kissed Fenris' palm, and he looked wide eyed at her, before he slowly drew his hand away from her. Hawke swallowed softly as she saw his eyes darken and felt his hot breath on her face. Fenris ran his thumb slowly over her soft pink lips and he couldn't help but smirk at her.

"This sexual frustration, while amusing, is rather getting on my nerves. Perhaps…" Fenris sighed before he stepped back, and watched the rise and fall of her chest.

"Perhaps?" Hawke prodded softly.

"Never mind. So what is our plan for the Chantry?" Fenris stepped out of the warehouse and looked around. Hawke placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her frantic heart before she followed him.

"Let's just see…"

* * *

"I'm telling you Rivaini, Hawke and the elf will be coming here as well." Varric said from his seat on one of the pedestals in the Chantry.

"Well, we need to make this a good, quick one, or Man Hands will throw us in the Gallows faster than you can spin a tale." Isabela smiled as she looked around the quiet Chantry.

"Hawke should be here soon, you have the stuff?" Varric smiled as a random man handed him several buckets, Varric passed him a few silvers just as Isabela nudged him.

"Here they are!" Isabela spoke in a hushed whisper, "And of course she would take Fenris. Oh, this is simply getting more and more delicious." The pirate chuckled as they walked in.

Let the games begin.

"So, how in the void are we going to draw on the statue off the Maker?" Fenris asked quietly, as they walked further into the Chantry. The large statue of the Maker stood proud in the Chantry; the smell of burning incense calmed his tense nerves as he looked around for any Templars. Hawke walked along the side of the Chantry, staying close to the wall of the stairs.

"Stick close to the sides and keep an eye out for Varric. I don't think that that dwarf will promise not to involve Isabela." Hawke sighed as she leant against the wall.

"How do we know they will be here?" Fenris asked before they were drenched by a stream of water falling on them from above. Hawke gave a high squeal in surprise, drawing the attention of the Grand Cleric, the brother Sebastian, and several Chantry sisters. Hawke looked up as a white powder was flung over them, with the water making the powder stick to them.

"Ha! Got you Hawke!" Varric shouted from above as Hawke rubbed the powdery mess from her eyes to see Isabela and Varric laughing like mad people from above, leaning on the rails.

"What is going on here?" Aveline shouted as she stormed into the Chantry, several guards trailing behind her. She took one look at the two rogues laughing by the rails and the messy elf and human beneath them. "Right, everyone here now!" Aveline shouted as Varric and Isabela almost tripped over themselves laughing, as they came waltzing down the stairs.

"Guard Captain," Elthina walked towards Aveline, who bowed respectfully to her.

"I apologise for the disruption, your Grace. I am dealing with the problem now." Aveline said solemnly, not noticing how the Chantry brother came to stand next to them.

"I saw the whole thing Guard Captain," Sebastian spoke calmly and Hawke raised an eyebrow at the exiled prince.

"Did you now? And who are you exactly?" Aveline looked at him as he smirked.

"I am Sebastian Vael, prince of Starkhaven. These two worshippers walked into the Chantry, perhaps to pray, but I do not know for sure. Then they were humiliated by the dwarf and scantily clad woman over there," Sebastian gestured to the pair of rogues who looked around innocently.

"I knew I liked him." Hawke smiled as Aveline grabbed Varric and Isabela by the ears with a sigh.

"That's it, come along you two. And you," Aveline turned to a messy Hawke and Fenris, who were trying not to laugh. "If you two don't get out of my sight, then you'll be in the Gallows before nightfall."

"Alright," Hawke agreed with a smile, nodding her thanks to Sebastian and dragging Fenris from the Chantry.

"So we owe Varric?"

"Yup. But I think we need a bath before we pay up." Hawke smiled as they walked back to her estate, ignoring the horrified looks of the Hightown nobles.

"I like the sound of that."

"Separate bath's. You kind of loose your sex appeal, when you're covered in muck."

"What, do you have a list of what can count towards my sex appeal?" Fenris chuckled before he looked at her. "You do, don't you?"

"I'm saying nothing."

* * *

**Thanks again, please review! :3 xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Years in Between 36**

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Can't believe we're over 200 reviews.**

**Thank you all so much.**

**BioWare owns everything xx**

* * *

After the great prank war of Kirkwall, there had been a tension growing in the air. Varric and Isabela were released from the Gallows after a very long talk from Aveline, complaining about how they were irresponsible, and had spoken to Hawke about their bill. She refused as Varric had involved Isabela, even though the both promised not to, leaving the group on a form of break.

That was just over a week ago, but much had happened in that time. The Qunari had received a petition from the people of Kirkwall, asking them to leave before trouble started. The Arishock shrugged and did nothing, as the Qunari seemingly always did. They did nothing; yet people hated them. Religion always seemed to be a problem for most cities, some citizens believing in the Maker and his bride Andraste, dwarves worshiping their ancestors as Paragon's, and the Qunari, following the way of the Qun. Yet there was never a drastic divide between dwarves and Andrasteians, or even between those who did not follow a particular religion.

It was simply the Qunari.

On top of the threat to the Qunari, a lone human, obviously drunk, had started screaming down at the docks, condemning the Qunari and their way of life. He had been shouting at the top of his lungs outside the complex for an hour before the Qunari told him to be silent. The man had stabbed a Qunari solider and ended up with his neck broken as retribution from the Qunari.

So Kirkwall was a tense city once more.

Not that it needed anymore tension, with the city being aflame with talk of mage and Templar every second, of every day.

At least things were getting interesting again.

Fenris drank from the bottle of wine he had opened and sighed. He was running low on Aggregio, but he refused to drink that swill in the Hanged Man. He had been surprised that he and Hawke had escaped Aveline's wrath, while the dwarf and wench had suffered. Aveline had come to him yesterday and had given him a warning not to encourage Hawke into doing these stupid things. He scoffed at that thought.

Hawke did what she wanted.

And if you got in her way, Maker help you.

That was one of the things he liked about her, her resolve. She didn't waver to opinion, or second guess herself; she thought of a good plan and would stick to it. Hawke was fearless, even when it came to her mother; she would stand up straight, look her square in the eyes, and make her point. She was strong. She was smart. She was beautiful.

Yet he couldn't push himself to try for a relationship with her.

But he knew what stopped him.

His past. He was afraid. Fenris scowled at the bottle, before drinking heavily. He was a warrior, a survivor, he should not be afraid… yet he was. Fenris was afraid of what she would think of his past… what he had done to those Fog Warriors. Would she be disgusted with him? Shun him? He had never been so open about his past with any other person. And the very thought of being exposed in a relationship… the thought alone was terrifying.

Fenris finished the bottle with a shudder, not from the cold, but from a fear. He heard the soft footfalls on his roof of a familiar rogue coming in his direction. He set the bottle down by his chair as a pair of armoured boots appeared from the large hole in the roof. A mop of red hair followed, and he looked up to see Hawke's grinning face staring down at him.

"Afternoon," Hawke grinned down at him, a song in her voice.

"Good afternoon, Hawke. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Fenris smiled as she jumped down into his bedroom, landing gracefully.

"Well, Varric forfeited the bet, since he used Isabela. And they had to go make a formal apology to the Viscount and the Knight Commander, so I'm going to take full advantage to run up my tab. Coming?" Hawke laughed as he pondered the thought for a second.

"Depends… how much damage are you going to do to the dwarf's coin purse?" Fenris smiled as Hawke brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Well, I told Corff about the bet and asked for my tab. My bill is five sovereigns, and Varric's is seventeen sovereigns. So, we need to push up the price. So come on and help me wind him up." Hawke laughed as he stood with a sigh.

"Very well, as long as we can wipe that smug grin off his face, then we have a deal."

"One step ahead of you."

* * *

"… again, we are sorry for causing such a disruption and ruining the city." Varric said politely to a cross Viscount, Grand Cleric and Knight Commander. The Viscount wasn't happy as they had vandalised the city, the Grand Gleric wasn't happy as they disrupted morning prayers and caused damages to the Chantry. And the Knight Commander… to say she wasn't happy was an understatement.

She was beyond pissed off.

Frankly, if she were allowed, Meredith would have torn their heads off and put them on spikes outside the Gallows as a warning.

Some people just didn't appreciate art.

"Very well, the city accepts your apology," Viscount Dumar sighed, ignoring the death glare he received from Meredith, before he continued. "Guard Captain Aveline will give you cleaning supplies to clean the Chantry and the Hightown Market, so go and talk to her before you leave."

"Yes Excellency."

"Yes Excellency," Varric and Isabela mumbled in union, bowing slightly before leaving his office, but not before hearing the start of a rant from the Knight Commander about influences and magic. The pair of rogues sighed as they walked over to the Barracks.

"How in the void did this become my day?" Isabela groaned as they walked across the keep.

"Because we underestimated the power of our dear Hawke," Varric chuckled darkly as they passed the doors to the Barracks where Aveline was standing with a large grin on her face.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," The guard smiled evilly as the two rogues came to a stop just before her.

"Yes, yes, we deserved this, bla, bla, bla. We're a disgrace to Kirkwall, but mostly ourselves, bla, bla, bla. We get it," Isabela groaned, and Aveline smiled. The Guard Captain turned around and picked up a mop and a bucket, filled with water and sponges. She gave Varric the bucket, and shoved the mop into Isabela's hands with a large grin.

"That you did, now get cleaning, the Chantry smells funny, and the locals have been complaining. And the Market better be spic and span by nightfall."

"That only leaves us three hours," Isabela gasped as Aveline chuckled.

"Well then, you better get started."

Varric and Isabela groaned as they began the walk out of the Keep, down the Viscount's way. As they reached the end, they caught sight of Hawke and Fenris coming from his mansion and sighed heavily.

"How long do you think it will take for them to just do it?" Isabela smiled as a familiar glint found its way to Varric's eyes.

"Well, the elf told me, that he wasn't quite ready yet, but with the Qunari causing trouble, I think he better make his move while he has the chance. Or the choice may not be his," Varric sighed, and Isabela raised a curved eyebrow at the dwarf.

"Wow, getting rather deep there Varric," she laughed.

"Beware the dark, as it is loneliest of all?" Varric chuckled as they walked along to the Chantry.

"Are we having one of our Bull Shitting games again? Oh goodie. Now let me think… Kittens are cute, but they are dragons in disguise?"

"Let this poem make me your fella, please love me my sweet, Isabela." Varric burst out laughing as he ran up the steps of the Chantry, as fast as his legs would take him.

"You bastard, get back here! Did Hawke tell you about that?" The pirate fumed as she chased after him.

"Better than that, she gave me the poems." Varric giggled as Isabela glowered viciously.

"Oh, I am so going to kill her."

"Get in line, Rivaini."

* * *

"Next three rounds on me! Corff, add it to my tab, which Varrc will deal with later." Hawke bowed dramatically, as the cheers of appreciation went up around the Hanged Man. The numerous patrons were happy to be getting free drink, and so half of Lowtown had been drafted in. Since it was only three coppers a pint, she needed an almost legendary amount of drinking in order to match Varric's tab. She had found Merrill wandering around the Lowtown Bazar, after being pickpocketed, so the young Dale was sitting with her and Fenris in Varric's suite.

"So why are we celebrating? Is this another Free Marches holiday I forgot about?" Merrill wondered aloud from her seat across from Fenris. Hawke had taken Varric's usual spot, so was sitting between Merrill and a grumbling Fenris, who was obviously not happy being close to a Blood Mage.

"We're celebrating beating Varric." Hawke grinned before she took a swig of her ale, ignoring the bitter taste for the moment.

"Like in Diamond Back or in Wicked Grace?"

"Not as such, Merrill. Fenris and I bet him and Isabela in a game of wit. As our prize, he has to pay for my tab here." Hawke smiled and clinked mugs with Fenris.

"But… if Fenris worked with you, should Varric and Isabela not have to pay for you both?" Merrill blushed as Hawke's eyes went wide, before they lit up with mischief.

"That is a very good plan, Merrill. Fenris, how much is your tab?" Hawke turned to her warrior friend who smirked back at her.

"Not enough."

"That settles it then," Hawke stood and walked to the stairs before she shouted. "Corff, no more cheap ale. Varric is buying, bring out the good stuff." Hawke grinned as the owners eyes lit, up and a chorus of applause went up for the rogue. Hawke grinned, making her way back to her spot in the suite. "So, what is the general plan for the next few days? I have to go see the Viscount tomorrow morning, what about you Merrill?"

"Wait, the Viscount summoned you? Did he say what he wanted?" Fenris asked curiously, and Hawke shrugged softly.

"Nope, he just said to come to his office first thing. And I should probably see what Mother has been up to. I've been avoiding as many balls, and lectures as I can, so I have to get up pretty early, but I'll manage." Hawke laughed and Merrill smiled.

"The Keeper was always like that with me. Always telling me what to do and what not to do."

"Either you didn't listen, or she failed to tell you that Blood Magic is evil." Fenris growled, and Hawke sighed to herself.

She was convinced that he could start an argument in an empty room.

"I will restore my people's history. You should be supporting me Fenris, you know how our kind suffers." Merrill said softly.

"I know true suffering. The suffering in this city is nothing compared to being a slave. If you went to Tevinter, I am sure you would fit in well, they would welcome a monster like you." Fenris snarled, and Hawke groaned.

"Alright, let's all take a deep breath of ale, and calm down. I don't want any more fighting today, and if either of you has a problem with keeping your trap shut, then I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?" Hawke looked between the two elves, who nodded silently, before sitting down with a sigh. "So Merrill, what are you doing tomorrow?" Hawke smiled at the nervous elf. Merrill blushed as she started to speak, but was stopped as a grubby looking Isabela and Varric walked into the Hanged Man.

"Where is she?" Isabela fumed, glaring around the tavern before her eyes caught sight of Hawke in Varric's suite. The pirate stormed her way up the stairs, and Hawke turned to Fenris before she got there.

"Fenris, protect me!" Hawke begged as the pirate burst into the room.

"Nope." Fenris grinned as Varric waddled after the pirate.

"You gave Varric the poems?" Isabela glowered, and Hawke laughed nervously.

"And you beat us. I still can't believe it." Varric sighed softly.

"If you guys are upset about that, you really shouldn't see the bill."

"HAWKE!"

* * *

Fenris walked Hawke back through the darkened roads of Hightown towards her estate. They had almost been thrown out of Varric's suite when he saw the new bill, a proud fifteen sovereigns, ten more than she originally started off with. They walked past a slightly stained market place, laughing partly because of all the alcohol, but mainly at each other.

"So, the Viscount wants to see you first thing, and you're going to go in drunk?" Fenris chuckled at her.

"Not drunk. Hung-over." Hawke giggled playfully.

"Ah, my mistake. Because going into the halls of power, drunk would be simply unacceptable." Fenris stopped as they reached her door. He looked at the new shields by the sides, painted with the Amell crest. Hawke had been ecstatic when they had finally been put up.

"See, this is why I am the leader, and you are just the good looking sidekick."

"I'm the sidekick?"

"Well, Varric is probably the real sidekick, but you're still the best looking." Hawke laughed softly and Fenris smiled.

"Actually, you are, Hawke." Fenris took her hand and kissed it gently, aware she was watching him with wide eyes. "Unfortunately you are too drunk for me to say or do anything tonight, but I shall see you tomorrow." Fenris dropped her hand and walked away to his estate.

He had decided.

He was ready for her.

All Hawke needed to do was to respond.

* * *

Hawke rolled out of bed with a sigh as the morning light hit her directly in the eyes. She groaned and buried her face further into the pillows, feeling the sweet embrace of sleep calling her once again, before she heard Bodhan and Sandal moving around loudly. She sighed softly and dragged herself out of bed, with a smile. She needed to see the Viscount today, but she was more interested in seeing Fenris.

When he kissed her hand last night, she saw a fire in his eyes. He was determined to do something, and by the Maker she was eager to see what it was.

Hawke rubbed her sore head before carefully putting her armour on, trying to make as little noise as possible. Mother would still be annoyed that she blew off another suitor she had chosen for her. She gingerly opened the door, and looked around. After seeing no movement for a few moments, Hawke slipped out of her room and made her way to the main door.

The morning Kirkwall sun shone bright, and Hawke covered her eyes at the surprising intensity. With a heavy sigh, she turned to the Viscount's Keep and began her walk towards it. He probably just wanted to tell her off for Varric and Isabela's actions yesterday.

What else could it be?

Hawke pushed open the large doors of the Keep and looked around the silent Keep. A guard pointed her to the office, so she began the short walk to meet Viscount Dumar.

* * *

**End of this three year break! Wooo! Didn't actually realise how long three years could be.**

**Bloody BioWare and their loop holes.**

**Anywho, please review xxx :3**


	37. Chapter 37

**The Years in Between 37**

**Thanks again for all the reviews I really appreciate them. BioWare owns everything and all the other shit that disclaimers use. Personally I don't know why I bother, it's not like the owners of BioWare or the leaders of the dragon age products will look at my ramblings…**

**Or maybe that's what they want me to think…**

**THIS STORY IS MINE BIOWARE! YOU MAY TAKE OUR CHARACTER'S, BUT YOU WILL NEVER TAKE, OUR FREEEEEEEEEDOOOOOM!**

* * *

Everyone reacts to victory differently. So there are many ways to react to a positive situation.

Some people jump for joy, cry with happiness, walk with pride, wearing their heart on their sleeve.

Others keep a straight face, not showing their feelings, reluctant to let others know what goes through their minds.

And some just shrug the excitement off.

And Hawke?

Hawke collapsed.

In her defence, she did just have a giant Qunari blade shoved through her stomach.

Hawke slumped to the ground as her vision faded, as a gasp went round the hall. The Knight Commander was about to reach for Hawke, but was stopped as the Champion was caught by Fenris. He had moved the second she wavered and he turned her face to his.

"Hawke! Hawke, look at me!" Fenris begged as he saw her eyes darken and close.

Fe… Fenris?" She mumbled weakly as he cupped her face.

"Stay with me Hawke come on." Fenris kept his eyes on her blood covered face and pulled her up higher off the floor. His hand felt extremely wet when he glanced down he saw that Hawke was bleeding at an alarming rate. He looked around the hall for a mage when Aveline ran over.

"First Enchanter, you have to help her!" Aveline spoke firmly, but Fenris could hear an undertone of fear in her voice.

"Of course, first get her to a bed or somewhere flat where I may work." Orsino glanced at the Knight Commander who was watching them all carefully.

"Very well, get the Champion healed and I shall deal with the situation here." Meredith nodded.

Fenris lifted Hawke carefully into his arms, bridal style, and nodded to the First Enchanter. He glanced back to scowl at Isabela, who was being consoled by the Abomination. How dare she receive pity after what she had done to Hawke and this city. But he couldn't dwell on that now, Hawke needed his help. Fenris lead the First Enchanter, and his Templar guards back to Hawke's estate where he kicked open the door.

Orana jumped with a loud squeak, and Bodhan looked at Fenris with a gasp.

"Master Fenrs! What happened?" The dwarf looked at his bleeding employer with worry.

"Bodhan, prepare some water and food for the First Enchanter, he will need his strength." Fenris spoke as he strutted up the stairs, Orsino on his tail.

"Get her on the bed, her armour will need to go if I am to see the full extent of the damage." Orsnio pushed up his sleeves and looked at the two Templar recruits stand by the door, watching with interest. "If you two would wait outside the room; I would think the Champion would like to be seen by as few people as possible." He watched as the Templars hesitated before leaving Hawke's bedroom to stand outside the door. He turned to see the Champion's companion laying her down carefully on the bed, worry and fear across his elven features.

"Can you help her?" Fenris hated how weak he sounded, but he needed to know that she would be alright.

"I promise you Serah, I shall do everything I can to help her." Orsino began to weave his healing magic over her. The large cuts on her abdomen began to heal slowly, and he saw Fenris relax ever so slightly, as he gripped her hand firmly. The healing was a slow process, even for the first Enchanterso it was distracting to hear some sort of a commotion by the door.

"Let me in, she's my sister!" A small voice shouted at the Templar guards, and Orsino smiled to himself.

"Let her pass." He called, and saw Bethany enter with another man, the healer from Darktown, he believed, but he would not send another mage to the Circle and to Meredith's ire.

"What is her situation? Stable?" Anders pushed forward, careful not to touch the snarling Fenris.

"Not yet, the sword went straight through her, so we all need to work as fast as we can," Orsino continued his healing as Bethany and Anders joined him. The large cuts healed much faster with three healers working together. Fenris relaxed as he felt Hawke's hand twitch and grip his softly. He saw Bethany beginning to struggle and her magic wavered.

"If you can't continue, then it is alright, you aren't quite strong enough yet." Orsino nodded to Bethany who shook her head firmly.

"No, I can do this. I can do this." Bethany mumbled weakly. Hawke suddenly coughed up a large amount of blood, and Bethany wavered. "We need to do something. Shall I go ask the Templars for lyrium?"

"You know perfectly well they won't give you it. We have to do our best without." Anders tried to calm an obviously worried Bethany, before Fenris sighed.

"Use me," Fenris took off his gauntlet and revealed the lyrium lines on his arm. He heard a sharp intake of breath from the First Enchanter, who then watched him curiously.

"Is that… lyrium? In your body?" Orsino asked, with awe and Fenris nodded soundlessly. Fenris offered his arm out and Bethany hesitated before she touched it with one hand. The lyrium began to glow, and Bethany felt her magicka refill. She took her hand away and focused back on healing her sister.

"Thank you." She whispered softly as Fenris allowed the First Enchanter and the Abomination use the lyrium to heal Hawke. He tried not to scowl at the pain; it reminded him of when the magisters used him for their rituals. Hawke healed quickly, and the First Enchanter stepped back with a sigh.

"She needs a layer of bandages just in case the internal bleeding breaks though. Miss Bethany, could you please retrieve them. And Serah Anders, I thank you for helping, but I advise you leave before the Knight Commander comes and tears your head off with her accusations." Orsino smiled weakly as the two mages nodded and left. He turned to look at Fenris, who had rested his hand on Hawke's forehead. "She will recover, Serah. Do not worry."

"Is there nothing else I can do?" Fenris looked up at the elder elf who sighed heavily.

"You have already saved her life by allowing us to use the lyrium on your body. That must have been very painful for you. But it may have saved her life." Orsino nodded to Fenris before he heard the Knight Commander's shrill voice echo through the estate. "And now we have the joy of seeing Meredith. Hooray."

"Thank you First Enchanter." Fenris smiled, before he took Hawke's hand again.

She would recover.

He just needed to wait.

* * *

Hawke's head hurt.

Her arms hurt.

Maker, _**everything**_ hurt.

Hawke lifted her heavy eyelids to see she was back in her estate. The last thing she remembered was collapsing after she fought the Arishock. She tried to move her hand, but felt a tightening around it. She glanced over and saw Fenris sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her, holding her hand in his larger one. He was mumbling softly, as if in prayer, but Hawke couldn't quite make out the words.

"If you're going to speak with that sexy voice of yours, at least speak loud enough so I can enjoy it." Her voice was hoarse and her throat felt dry. She couldn't remember the last time she drank something. Fenris' head snapped around to look at her, his eyes widened almost as if he didn't believe she was real. His green eyes met her blue ones, and he turned around to fully face her.

"Hawke!" Fenris kissed her hand delicately, but kept his grip firm, almost painful. "Thank the Maker."

"Wha… what happened?" Hawke croaked out, and Fenris stood. Hawke's heavy eyes followed him as he poured out a glass of water before he returned to her. Hawke tried to sit up, but grunted loudly. Fenris walked briskly over and laid a hand on her lower back. Hawke gasped in pain, and he stopped, moving his hand up her back, helping her sit up. He gave her the cup of water to drink.

"You won." Fenris smiled as she looked at him curiously.

"I what?" Hawke coughed softly.

"You defeated the Arishock and saved Kirkwall. You won." Fenris smiled before he stood. "I should go tell everyone you are awake." Fenris turned, but felt her grasp his wrist. He looked at her as she smiled.

"How long was I out?"

"Three days…"

"Were you here the whole time?" Hawke asked carefully, watching for his reaction. He nodded soundlessly, and Hawke suddenly noticed how tired he looked. "Thank you Fenris."

"I… it was nothing."

"Not to me,"

* * *

"So, then the Knight Commander started shouting at me for having the Templar recruits outside your room. I figured you would not want many people to see you in such a state, but apparently that makes me a blood mage. So, mainly a normal conversation with the Knight Commander." Orsino laughed bitterly as he checked Hawke's wounds. She had been recovering slowly over the past few days, but she was almost to a condition that Fenris would let her out of bed, without fussing over her.

"She really needs to take a break." Hawke chuckled, and Orsino stopped his magic, standing up.

"You should be back to normal in the next few days, Champion."

"Champion of Kirkwall. I could get used to this," Hawke laughed, and began to pull herself out of bed. Her feet touched the floor, and she smiled as Fenris watched her carefully. "Any lasting damage I should know about?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Due to the angle of the sword, it may make it difficult for you to conceive in the future." Orsino spoke calmly before he saw Hawke grip the bed sheets firmly. Fenris watched as Hawke put on her '_everything's ok' _smile. It was a smile that never reached her eyes, and she only put on for show.

"Oh, well, I would have made a terrible mother anyway. I have my life. That is something to be thankful for. Thanks again First Enchanter." Hawke nodded to him as the elf left the room, leaving Hawke and Fenris alone.

"Hawke… I just want to apologise for everything… I- I thought I had lost you." Fenris sighed as Hawke stood shakily. She smiled before she realised when she was in her underwear.

"You don't need to apologise for anything Fenris. I can't believe the First Enchanter saw me in my underwear." Hawke laughed as Fenris passed her house robe over. "And thank you Fenris, but I'm not about to leave you just yet." Hawke laughed as she tied her robe and turned to face a confused Fenris. "What?"

"You… you are…" Fenris scowled before he hugged her tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" He inhaled her scent, making sure he wasn't asleep and this was a dream. They hadn't been this close since their night together, where he made love to her and left. Fenris was about to pull away from her at the thought, but Hawke's gentle hands on his back stopped him from leaving the embrace.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Fenris. I promise I won't do it again." Hawke kissed the side of his cheek, feeling him tense slightly, and so she stepped away. "Maker Fenris, you look like you've just seen a ghost! Have you been awake the whole time I was out?" Hawke sighed as he nodded soundlessly. "Well, we better get you fed and watered. Come on." Hawke pushed open the door to her bedroom and was met by the sound of shouting.

"You seriously think that everything will be ok just because you came back?" Aveline shouted loudly.

"Hey, I risked my life to come back here! I don't have to listen to you!" Isabela shouted back, and Hawke walked along to the stone banister to watch the two arguing women, surrounded by their other companions, all completely ignorant of her.

"Risked your life? You risked everyone else to get your stupid Relic. Hawke wasn't stabbed by the Arishock, she was stabbed by you!"

"That is a load of shit and you know it! If I hadn't come back then who knows what would have happened!" The pirate shouted.

"So you take no responsibility for Hawke almost being killed?"

"Hawke's a tough old bitch, she'll be fine!"

"Hey, I'm not old! I'm a bitch, I'll give you that, but I'm not old." Hawke laughed as all her friend turned to look at her.

"Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty! About time you got up!" Varric laughed loudly, and Hawke chuckled.

"I know, and Isabela," Hawke turned to the pirate and gestured for her to come up stairs. The pirate swallowed softly before she made her way up the stairs. Fenris gave Hawke a worried look, she smiled at him before she looked at Bodhan, "Bodhan, can you get these losers some food and something to drink while I talk to Isabela?" Hawke patted Fenris' back reassuringly and took Isabela into her bedroom.

"So… you look well…" Isabela mumbled as Hawke sat on the bed with a grunt. She patted the spot next to her, and Isabela slowly walked over and sat down.

"Isabela… I know you thought leaving was your only option, but I promise you, if Castillion ever raises his head in Kirkwall, I will help you get him." Hawke smiled at the clearly stunned pirate.

"Why? I left you and this city to burn, so why would you protect me?" Isabela growled, not believing her friend.

"Your family 'Bella. You guys are all I have left, and I'll be damned if I see any of you leave because of something like this."

"You… you really forgive me?" Isabela asked with wonder.

"Of course I do Bells."

"You are certainly something."

"You love it."

* * *

**Thanks again! Please review! xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Years in Between 38**

**Thanks again to the amazing EkoCentric for giving me the prompt for my one shot story A Game of Cards. She drew this amazing picture which you can find on deviant art, just search for her EkoCentric.**** Isn't it fab :D? So give her love and also thanks for reading xx**

**And also thanks to my Beta reader Evizia who is also awesome and great at spelling**

* * *

"Another drink, Isabela!" Hawke called to the pirate from her seat between Fenris and Varric. The pirate looked up at the glowing Champion and sighed.

"Get it yourself, Hawke."

"Myself? Even after you selfishly abandoned me, one of your closest friends, to die; and in my selfless and noble act to defend you I almost die by getting a Qunari blade shoved on me. But you're right. I should have known it was coming-" Hawke began dramatically, and Varric started playing an invisible violin behind her, to strengthen her argument and to annoy Isabela. "- and I was so forgiving of you, even though I was basically _stabbed in the back _because of your selfish act…"

"All right! All right! I'm going!" Isabela stood abruptly and walked down to the bar, ignoring the laughing group. Varric fist pumped his partner in crime as she readjusted herself on her seat.

"So mighty Champion of Kirkwall, what is on your agenda for today?" Varric grinned at her.

"Well, now that I can actually move, the Knight Commander has summoned me to come see her. Not even asked, she 'summoned' me." Hawke laughed loudly.

"But you've only been out of bed for a day." Anders said with shock.

"Tell that to her. I probably don't even have enough time for another pint." Hawke stood with a groan before she sighed. "Bloody Qunari swords. Next time any of you anger an army of heretical giants, you're on your own."

"I'll keep that in mind, Hawke." Varric laughed as Fenris moved to stand and help her but she swatted his hand away.

"Stop worrying over me, Fenris. I'm not made of glass." Hawke groaned as he raised an eyebrow. He suddenly poked her in the stomach, and she doubled over in pain with a yelp.

"What was that about not being made of glass?" He chuckled darkly as she attempted to swat his head.

"Stupid elf…" Hawke groaned and stood up straight, taking a few deep breaths and smiled softly. "I am going to kill you once I come back." She glared darkly at Fenris.

"I look forward to it."

"It's a date then." Hawke laughed before she nodded to Aveline. "So Guard Captain, are you going to accompany me to see the lovely Meredith?"

"Alright then, someone needs to look after the mighty Champion while she stops being a sensitive little thing." Aveline pinched Hawke's cheeks just as the gasp went around the table, and the guard realised what she had done.

Hawke hated getting her cheeks pinched.

Uh oh.

She watched as the rogue's head turned to face her at a slow speed, and Aveline swallowed as she saw the pure rage in her eyes.

"Aveline." She said calmly.

"Yes, Hawke?" Aveline took a fearful step backwards.

"Run," was all the rogue said, and the guard made a very hasty retreat.

"Five sovereigns on Hawke, making a sudden and unfortunate comeback." Fenris smiled to Varric who nodded and shook his hand.

"I believe that," They watched as Hawke rushed out of Varric's suite in the Hanged Man. If Fenris hadn't of known any better, he would never have guessed from the speed of her that she had been bed ridden for the past few days. A loud clang outside drew their attention to the door.

"Sorry Bells." Hawke laughed as she made her way down the stairs.

"Hawke, you blighter! This was a new dress!" Isabela screamed, as the front door to the tavern clattered shut, and the pirate stormed into the suite fuming, with a large stain down the front of her dress. "I am going to fucking kill her, stab wounds or no."

"I'm not sure you can Rivaini, allow me to paint you the sad, sad picture…" Varric smiled before he pulled out his invisible violin again, playing it dramatically, "Hawke was abandoned, cold and alone, as she faced the demon Arishock…"

"Not you too Varric!" Isabela whined and sat down in her seat with a thud.

"Of course me too Rivaini. I am Hawke's official biographer, so I need to know everything." Varric laughed and signalled for more drinks. "Especially if she slept with a certain Brooding elf, just saying" Varric watched as Fenris coughed up his drink and sent a glare to Varric.

"Not another word, dwarf."

"Wouldn't dream of it, elf." Varric smiled and played his imaginary violin again, amongst chuckles.

Safe to say, if that violin was real, it would have been smashed over that dwarf's head by now.

* * *

Hawke sat on the rocking boat, her sore back against the pathetic excuse for a seat on the old boat. She glared around at the dusty ship, and scowled to herself. This ship had to be older than the city itself. She could see several different coloured strips of wood on the sides, and a poor patchwork monstrosity as a sail.

Maybe it would be safer to swim back...

"See, this is why you don't run, Hawke." Aveline sighed softly and sat down across from her friend. She took a good look at her friend for the first time in a few days; the bright, energetic, fearless rogue she had grown to love as a sister, looked broken and tired. Hawke had changed over the past year, first she had the fight with Fenris, then she lost her mother, and now she was recovering from a grave injury.

Aveline just wished she could do something for her.

"Hawke… I know you're suffering. Talk to me, please." Aveline placed her hand over Hawke's, and the rogue's eyes looked at her hand, then into her eyes. "I know things have been difficult this past year, but please. Tell me, what's been going on?"

"Well… I'm feeling better since everyone has been taking care of me, I get breakfast in bed most days, I slept with Fenris, I am getting honours from being a Champion, I…"

"Wait, wait, wait… You slept with Fenris?" Aveline looked wide eyed at the rogue.

"Oh, come on, Aveline. Keep up with the times." Hawke gave her a half smirk.

"When was this?" Aveline gasped as Hawke laughed softly.

"A while ago. But Maker Aveline," Hawke smiled knowingly to herself with a slight blush, "That night was the best night of my life. I never felt so… full. Not just physically. It was as if I could understand him in a way I never felt before." Hawke sighed happily, and Aveline smiled.

"You're in love."

"Damn straight, I am." Hawke laughed. "But that was where it ended. He said it was too much, so that was it."

"So he slept with you and left… And you aren't pissed off about it?" Aveline wondered at Hawke's sense.

"At first I was. I wanted to hurt him as badly as he hurt me, I didn't understand. So I went to Anders."

"Anders?" Aveline gasped, but Hawke waved her hand.

"Nothing happened, don't worry. I went there, and he suddenly started ranting on about mages this, and mages that. I remember when I first met him, he was more fun, energetic, but now all he focuses on is the plight of mages. So I couldn't…" She sighed softly. "That and I kept hearing Fenris in my mind… How ridiculous is that? I slept with the guy once and I'm already head over heels for him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue." Hawke giggled softly, "But I think I'll give him some time. Fenris isn't the sort of guy who would do something like that without a good reason."

"You put a lot of trust in him, Hawke."

"Hey, you have to put trust in Donnic too." Hawke laughed as Aveline blushed softly.

"Don't change the subject, Hawke." Aveline growled softly.

"Oh, I will change the subject. So, have you two done it yet?"

"I'm not telling,"

"Go on; tell me who is in charge, please?" Hawke batted her eyelashes at Aveline who sighed softly.

"I would tell you Hawke, but it appears we are already here." Aveline said just as the boat docked in the Gallows. She helped Hawke up, and several Templar recruits came to help them off the boat.

"Champion, Guard Captain, the Knight Commander is waiting for you in her office." One nodded enthusiastically at them.

"Thank you. Would you be so kind as to show us the way there?" Hawke smiled brightly at the young men who all rushed ahead.

"What happened to head over heels for Fenris?" Aveline raised an eyebrow as Hawke led the way.

"I am, doesn't mean I can't flirt," The rogue laughed and playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend, as they walked through the quiet Gallows to the Knight Commander's office. As they approached her office, Hawke sighed as she heard the Knight Commander shouting, presumably at the First Enchanter.

"And you honestly expect me to believe that the Champion was healed by you and one of your mages? Do not take me for a fool, Orsino. Was there Blood Magic involved?" Meredith shouted loudly, and Hawke saw a few heads poking through the main door, looking for the cause of the Knight Commander's latest outburst.

"Blood Magic, where do you not see it? There was no Blood magic or demons involved. We used lyrium!" Orsino shouted back, just as determined as Meredith.

"And how did you get such a supply of lyrium? Smugglers? Or did you corrupt my Templars into giving you more?" Meredith's sharp tone made Hawke and Aveline stand by the door, waiting for the argument to finish. The other Templars went about their duties, passing off the argument as just another spat between the Templar and mage.

"The Champion has a companion, and his body is infused with lyrium. He allowed us to work on him to save her life!" Orsino sighed heavily, and Hawke gasped softly. Fenris had allowed them to touch him? He allowed mages to use the lyrium in his body?

He did it to save her…

It must have been so painful…

"Oh, Fenris." Hawke mumbled weakly and turned around, walking briskly down the stairs.

"Hawke!" Aveline followed and watched with confusion. "Hawke, what's wrong?"

"He let them use him, Aveline. He hates too much contact… and the fact that they're mages…" Hawke sighed heavily and rubbed her temples. "I need to go talk to him."

"Hawke, you need to see the Knight Commander first. If you don't, you know she will come and drag you down here." Aveline placed her hand on Hawke's shoulder gently. "Fenris will still be there afterwards." Aveline said softly, and Hawke nodded with a sigh. They walked back to Meredith's office and Hawke tapped on the door. Orsino opened the door and smiled when he saw her.

"Champion, it is good to see you are well," He held the door open as Hawke and Aveline entered Meredith's office.

"Thank you First Enchanter, as are you." Hawke smiled at the mage, before she turned to face Meredith. The Templar signalled for Hawke to sit down in the spare chair. Hawke sat down and tried to ignore the pain in her lower back. Meredith nodded to the Guard Captain before she turned to face Hawke, her blue eyes cold with curiosity.

"Champion, we have several issues to discuss with you. I understand you are still in pain, regardless of your acting otherwise, so I shall keep this as brief as I am able." Meredith nodded softly. "Viscount Dumar's funeral will be held in a few days, and we would ask you to attend. Also we need to honour those who fell in Kirkwall, and yourself must be honoured. So a statue shall be placed in the docks as tribute. There is a sculptor who lives outside of Kirkwall, along the coast. I will send word to him about what we want, but I would ask you to go for the sculpture." Meredith spoke with her neutral voice, and watched as Hawke grinned to the Guard Captain.

"A title and a sculpture? I could get used to this." Hawke laughed softly, and Aveline rolled her eyes.

"Would you ask anything else of us, Knight Commander?" Aveline stood behind Hawke's chair, urging the rogue to behave.

"Actually yes, there is one more thing. I have received report's that one of you're companions has lyrium burned into his skin. Is this true? Or is it another lie?" Meredith's voice dripped with venom as she glared at the First Enchanter, who sighed quietly.

"It is true, Knight Commander. He had lyrium veins carved into his flesh." Hawke spoke darkly and the Templar nodded.

"Do you know if he would be available for the Templar's to do research into?" Meredith asked.

"I can tell you right now, Knight Commander, that he will not do it. Now is there anything else?" Hawke glared and watched the Templar glance over her, with cold eyes.

"No, that should be all. I will send you both the details of the Viscount's funeral soon. Maker watch over you," Meredith nodded to them, and Hawke stood up, biting her cheek at the pain in her abdomen. It looks like she still wasn't back to full health quite yet. They nodded respectfully to the Templar and mage before they left the office. Hawke pushed the door open and walked down the stairs of the Gallows, Aveline following closely behind her.

"So, a statue in your honour? I'd like to see that," Aveline smiled when she saw a familiar spark in Hawke's eyes.

"Well, when you are as strong, smart and as sexy as me, it's only right that I should get a statue in my honour." Hawke smirked as she heard Aveline laugh.

"This is what I love about you Hawke, your modesty."

* * *

Fenris walked back to his crumbling mansion, a soft sigh escaping his lips. He had endured enough teasing from the dwarf about him and Hawke. Seriously? What had he been thinking, when he had told the dwarf that they had slept together. And of course Varric told Isabela, who told everyone in Kirkwall. How did he not see that one coming?

His one night with Hawke should have remained private, between them. But he was drunk and furious with himself for leaving her, and the dwarf had managed to coax out of him what was wrong.

It was his own fault really.

He had snapped at Hawke, when they killed Hadriana, and she just raised an eyebrow at him. Her lack of a reaction infuriated him, so he stormed out to think. He waited till nightfall to go apologise and he pushed her against the wall and then… He shook the beautiful memory from his mind as he walked through the Hightown Market.

He went to her.

He left her.

She should hate him.

But why didn't she?

Fenris wandered through Hightown, a million thoughts running rampant through his head as he approached his rightfully stolen estate. He should probably try and distance himself from her, it's what she needed… maybe he needed it too.

Fenris opened the door to his estate and saw the fire was burning in his bedroom. Fenris reached for his sword before he smelled Hawke's scent around his home. He smiled softly and walked up the stairs, at his own pace. Fenris walked into his room and saw Hawke pacing slowly inside. She ran a hand through her red hair, brushing the stray locks from her face.

"Hawke, to what do I owe the pleasure? Is it time for our reading lesson?" Fenris smiled as Hawke looked up to face him. She walked towards him and his confusion grew, Hawke suddenly slapped him, painfully. Fenris stood wide eyed, taken aback as he faced away from her. Maybe she was angry with him for leaving after all, but he had never expected her to slap him.

Well... she had already slapped him once before for saying Bethany belonged in the Circle. He deserved that one, and probably deserved this one too if it was for leaving her.

He turned back to her, ready to apologize for his actions, and met Hawke's furious blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a deep, brutal kiss.

To say he was confused was a different story altogether.

Hawke deepened the kiss, while a confused Fenris could do nothing but stand there, while her sweet lips reminded him of the fool he was. He wanted so respond to them. He wanted it so, **so **much, but he couldn't. Fenris just stood and let her intoxicating lips dance across his in a sensual, passionate dance. All to soon, she pulled away, took a step backward and looked at him.

"You bloody idiot!" Hawke shouted as she hit the side of his head, sharply.

"Wha…" Fenris could barely speak, confusion clouding his thoughts.

"You let them use you to heal me? You absolute moron! What if you had been injured? Or if the pain became too much?" Hawke shouted at him, and Fenris swallowed heavily.

"I… I…" He stuttered, rubbing his sore head as she interrupted him again.

"You let mages touch you for me? What if they had done something to you? If they brought back your memories?" Hawke sighed softly. "Just… don't do something like that again. I'd never forgive myself if you were hurt because of me."

"Hawke… I... I…" Fenris mumbled and Hawke patted his cheeks firmly and she smiled.

"I know. Now..." She sighed, then smirked. "I need to attend the Viscount's funeral in a few days, then I need to go get a sculpture done." Hawke smiled at him.

"A... sculpture?" Fenris repeated with confusion, slowly regaining his ability to speak.

"Yup, when you're as sexy as me of course you get tributes all over the city."

"I... see."

"Glad we're on the same page, now let's get to your reading."

"Yes… reading."

Maker preserve him. This was not going to be easy

* * *

**Thanks again please review xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Years in Between 39**

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews. I really can't believe the reaction I've got for this story. And yes, we are now in the time gap for act 2 – 3. And I know a lot of you have been demanding I put more smut in this story, but may I just say, I am trying to follow the time gap set by BioWare, and while it is hard, I am trying my best to include all I can in it. This chapter contains smut (as was planned) so I am trying to write smut to fit in with my plan for the story.**

**But I'm not going to ask people to stick this story and give it another chance, if you want to stop reading then stop. I have smut planned a little further in the time gap, but this is just the start of the second time gap, so it's three years people. Three years! I am trying here, so bear with me. Like I said, there is smut planned in this chapter and later on, but seriously people; do you know how hard this actually is? Also it's not all about smut; it's about adventure, and comedy and friendship and other shit. **

**So I don't appreciate the numerous, anonymous private messages about me being rubbish and other mean stuff. If you don't like it don't read it, all I'm saying. So please stop hating on me and the story. (Oh by the way, I went to look at the stories you meanies have written, to see how much better they are. And guess what? They didn't exist, so shut up.)**

**But thanks to the majority of people who have been supportive, lovely, awesome and nice about this story and my work. For those amazing people, please ignore what is written above and thank you for all the amazing reviews. You guys are cool, especially you. Yes that's right. You. Thanks again to Evizia for Beta reading, all you reviewers and BioWare for writing such awesome characters, which I have made even more awesome and sexy. That's right BioWare, you're welcome. Xxx**

* * *

Fenris used to hate his dreams.

They were always filled with so much pain… so much anger. Every night, for as long as he could remember, he relived the pain of his life in slavery. It was as a cruel, dark play was constantly being performed in his mind. Every night the dark nightmare dragged itself across his tortured mind.

But, as of late, he began to enjoy his dreams. For you see, they had changed in their fashion to a much more… pleasurable experience.

He dreamed of Hawke.

Hawke's body.

Hawke's eyes.

Hawke's lips.

Now it seemed he would awaken satisfied, bothered and sticky.

All Fenris needed to do was close his eyes, and he would see Hawke. She would be dressed in a pair of black panties, her back towards him, letting him see the curves of her body. He could see her even now, her face turned towards him, her pink lips parted and a soft moan would pass them. Now he lay in his bed and drifted to sleep, for his nightly dream.

X

Fenris watched as Hawke strode confidently into his room. The rogue's blue eyes were dark, with a deep desire that made him smirk as she walked towards him. She had a smile on her face, which usually meant trouble and stopped at the end of his chair. She leant over him and he tasted her lips. He knew that flavour all too well, a soft vanilla with strawberries, and a hint of aniseed, a spice she had picked up in Antiva. Hawke had been using it in some foods for months now. It was such an unusual combination, but it tasted so good.

She tasted so good.

Hawke pushed her tongue into his mouth, and he smirked to himself. Even in his dreams, it seemed that he overthought everything. Maker damn it all, it was his dream, and he would bloody well enjoy it. Fenris pulled her closer and took control of the kiss. Hawke moaned loudly into his mouth, as she ran her fingers through his silver hair. Fenris stood and kissed her harder, running his fingers over her now nude body.

Ah, the perks of dream sex. No fiddling with clothes.

"Maker, Fenris," Hawke gasped as he pushed her roughly on the bed, before he climbed over her gorgeous body. He kissed her lips, leisurely, feeling her body arch into him softly. "Fenris… please… don't tease me…" Hawke moaned as he took her hard nipple in his mouth and rolled it around, slowly as he tasted it. He pinched her other nipple roughly as he bit her softly. Fenris pulled away and kissed along her body, stopping occasionally to bite teasingly at her skin, but never biting hard enough to mar her beautiful body.

He worshipped her body. Even here in his mind, she was so perfect. She deserved to be treated like the goddess she was.

Fenris kissed down to her already dripping sex, before he made to kiss her wetness. He pulled her long legs apart and looked into her before he began licking her. Every reaction her dream self-had was the imprint of her reactions in his mind. He remembered the moans and gasps, and the way she screamed, begging him for more. Fenris continued to dream of her body's reactions, but dream Hawke had different plans.

She flipped him over, and he found himself naked under his dream lover. Hawke gave a throaty chuckle and kissed his lips softly before she licked the lyrium on his chin. She slowly nipped the lyrium down his body, while she kissed his chest and strong abs. Hawke continued down his body, licking the areas not touched by magic. Hawke kissed his semi hard length, before she ran her tongue over it, listening to her warrior bite back his moan. Fenris groaned as she took him into her mouth and wasted no time teasing him. Hawke sucked him roughly, and Fenris moaned loudly, the sound echoing around the empty mansion.

Hawke pulled her mouth off him before she looked up at him, through her lashes, a smirk plastered firmly, on her face she crawled up his body till her sex was right above his.

"Oh my, Fenris. So hard for me even now," Hawke pumped him, as she bit her lip stopping the deep moan. "You know I'm a dream, so why don't you just go over the courtyard and fuck the real me, up the ass you love so much?" his dream Hawke moaned in his ear, and he growled.

"Shut up dream Hawke." Fenris groaned as she teased her drenched core above him. He thrust upwards gently, pushing into her. Hawke moaned loudly, tossing her head back as she slid down his stiff length. He moaned as she began to move slowly, pushing up and down him, at her own speed. Fenris bit his bottom lip as Hawke leant back on her arms, supporting herself as she increased her thrusts onto him, rolling her hips into him, a moan on her lips.

Hawke bounced on him as she struggled for breath. Fenris grasped her ass, massaging it in time with her thrusts. He watched as Hawke bit her lips, and he thrust sharply into her. The moans of passion echoed in his mind as he remembered how her body reacted to his touch. The way she had reacted to him during their first night had imprinted itself in his mind, and he remembered the tightening of her sex around him.

Hawke cried out and collapsed onto his chest with a sigh, and Fenris continued to thrust sharply into her. He heard her moan as she nipped his ear. As she bit it, he gasped and came with a cry. But he could still not be satisfied, even in his dreams. Fenris rolled her over and towered over his dream lover. No matter how much he dreamed, he would never understand the perfection of her body.

Hawke gasped as he pushed his still hard length into her, and he rocked his hips into her. She met his thrusts with timid ones of her own. Fenris leant on his forearm at the side of her body, keeping his mouth just above hers. He listened to her moan and felt her nails scrape down his back, as she did in reality. Hawke tightened around him again and he came inside her. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped for breath, Hawke lying beneath him, whispering sweet nothings in his ears.

Fenris _**fucking loved**_ his new dreams.

* * *

"…and so we commend Viscount Dumar's body and spirit to the Maker. Andraste guide his soul to a peaceful afterlife." Grand Cleric Elthina spoke calmly, her voice echoing around the crowded Chantry square for the Viscount's funeral. She nodded to a Templar, holding a torch, and he stepped forward. He lit the tower of wood that held the body and newly sewn on head. The wooden pyre slowly went up in flames in the courtyard, as the citizens gathered said their prayers to the soul of the murdered ruler.

Hawke stood next to Fenris near the Chanter's board's make shift platform on which the Grand Cleric, Knight Commander and First Enchanter stood, watching as the flames slowly engulfed his body. She looked at her companion and slid her hand into Fenris', who looked at her curiously before he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He knew she hated funerals, as it always seemed to remind her of both her lost parents.

"Maker, I hate these things." Hawke sighed softly, and Fenris nodded.

"It's the smell that gets me." Fenris said, watching her lips twitch as she tried not to smile.

"Shut up, you're going to get me in trouble." Hawke chuckled quietly, and Fenris elbowed her softly.

"You're always in trouble Hawke, stop trying to blame me for it." Fenris laughed as she glared at him with a smile.

"You're terrible." Hawke giggled as she glanced sideways at him. "You're looking a little tense, Fenris. Have you been sleeping alright?"

_Oh, I've been sleeping more than fine. _Fenris smiled to himself; he couldn't really tell his one-time lover that he had another sex dream about her last night… he could, but it probably would not be for the best. "I'm fine, Hawke. How are you feeling, though?" Fenris asked softly as the Knight Commander began another rant about magic to Kirkwall.

"I'm pretty good, I'm feeling better with all the healing, but I think-" Hawke began, but she heard the Knight Commander clear her throat.

"As I said, the Champion of Kirkwall shall now speak about the Viscount." Meredith scowled at the Champion who kicked Fenris subtly before she walked up onto the make shift platform. She stood up tall and watched as the locals, nobles, elves and dwarves all stared back at her, waiting for a response. Hawke cleared her throat softly before she spoke.

"I didn't know the Viscount on a personal level. But what I did know was that he was a kind man. Viscount Dumar tried his hardest to balance the issues this city faced, from accounts to Qunari, and everything in between. He was fair, and I know he wanted the best for Kirkwall and those who live in it. And although he is no longer with us in person, the memory of him will live. We should remember him as kind, helpful, and humane. For that is what he strived to be and inspired in the people of Kirkwall. Andraste guide him." Hawke spoke clearly, her voice echoing around the courtyard. Her eyes wandered to see people sticking out of windows, and others climbed high up the stairs of the Chantry to see and hear the funeral. Hawke nodded to the Grand Cleric who rested a hand on her shoulder as they watched the Viscount's body burn.

* * *

"So, where is this sculptor?" Varric groaned as Hawke led the way out of Kirkwall, and started the walk along to the Wounded Coast. Hawke turned back to face her dwarf, a small smile on her face.

"Well, Meredith said he lived in a small cottage outside the city, by the coastline. Meredith wanted me to model for a statue. So I can't really disappoint the people of Kirkwall if they want a statue of their sexy saviour." Hawke smiled as she saw Fenris roll his eyes at her.

"Did Meredith really want you to model?" Sebastian laughed as Hawke winked over her shoulder at him.

"Probably, I wasn't really listening. But come on, who wouldn't want a statue of me?"

"Not me, you would keep staring at its stone ass. Oh, but I hope the sculptor messes up your face so you have an ugly face but a hot body." Varric laughed loudly and Hawke smiled back at him.

"Good to know you think I'm hot, Varric." Hawke giggled.

"For a human."

The group made their way down to the Wounded Coast before they caught sight of a small spire of smoke rising from near the forest. They walked further along the coastline and headed into the small forest. Hawke smelled burning wood, and the smell grew stronger as they walked deeper into the woods. They came to a small clearing, where a small stone building stood, with an open stone workshop by its side. An elf was looking at a large piece of marble that stood proud on a wooden platform. Hawke walked to the open workshop and knocked on a wooden panel by the door.

"Hello?" Hawke called softly, and the elf turned around to look at her.

"Ah! You must be the Champion of Kirkwall. You must be here for the statue." The elf said, with an Antivan accent, and Hawke smiled as she shook his hand. He was an older elf, and had messy white hair and a bright smile.

"I am. And you must be the sculptor…" Hawke laughed nervously as she forgot his name. "I am so sorry, I have a terrible memory."

"You may call me Roberto, my dear Champion. Please, would you stand over on that stage there so I can get an idea of what the sculpture will look like?" Roberto smiled as Hawke jumped up with a grin.

"You don't know what the sculpture will look like?" Sebastian asked, and Roberto turned to look at him.

"Not right away, Messere. But I see the beauty of the sculpture when I look at the marble. It is my canvas, you see. So I must have my inspiration." The elf nodded, and Hawke smiled.

"So I am your muse?" Hawke posed with a smile, and Fenris rolled his eyes again at her.

"Maybe, if he wants a half assed statue, then you would be perfect." Fenris smiled as she glared at him.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Now, now. Let me get my inspiration." Roberto stood by the marble and watched as Hawke flexed her muscles over her head with a grin. "Be serious Messere."

"Umm." Hawke rubbed the back on her neck thinking of something new. "Ta da?" She stretched her arms out with an awkward smile, and Roberto sighed.

"Worry not, Champion. I shall figure something out."

"Oh goodie."

* * *

**Thanks again, and I'm sorry for my rant earlier, I actually have had a lot of lovely things said, so I'm sorry to those nice people who read and like this story. Again sorry, so please review or message me if you have any questions or comments. And here is a joke to lighten the mood:**

_**Two fish in a tank. One turns to the other and says,**_

"_**How the hell do we drive this thing?'**_

**I know; I know I should get my own show.**

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**The Years in Between 40**

**WOOOOOOOOO! 40 chapters! Thanks again to everyone for the amazing support! Especially Evizia, KnightOfHolyLight, Lindy O'Leary, Lupeacecraft, and paulaH and GJ, for the pep talks and lovely comments **

**And all I can say (forgive me for sounding Hipster-ish cause I hate it) Hater's gonna hate. Potatoes gonna potate. Tomatoes gonna tomate. Laters gonna late. Daters gonna date. Maters gonna mate [ ;) ] Faters gonna fate… And that is all I have right now, but I shall come up with more… MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**So, yeah, thanks again to you awesome people, anonymous or no, who have said nice things about this story. You are the people who make me want to write more. Yes this might be long, and yes there will be spelling mistakes, and yes there will be smut and frustration. But believe, my friends, BELIEVE! So enough bad words and let's spread the love…**

**Starting now ;)**

* * *

Hawke smiled as she sat in a lush chair in the library, reading her diary. She had her public journal, which she knew Varric would find anywhere, but this was her secret diary. Her shameful, secret, dirty diary. A book for her dreams, her dreams about a certain, sexy, delicious, elf. Originally, this was just something as a joke for her. To show her how ridiculous these dreams were. But actually…

They were really hot.

She blushed to herself as she reread her dreams. Maker, she had a good imagination. Maybe she could consider writing one of Isabela's dirty stories? Hawke laughed at the thought, a dirty tale by the Champion of Kirkwall… that would go down like a mage in a Templar's bedroom. Then again… you do hear the stories.

But seriously… she was really, _**really**_ getting into these dreams. The one she was reading right now was her recollection of their first night.

'_When he came to me there was a fire in his eyes. I had seen it a few times before, when we spoke of having relations beforehand, but nothing ever seemed to happen. He talked about how guilty he felt about snapping at me, and how he hated Hadrianna. My heart broke when he told me what happened to him. He tried to leave, and I don't know what came over me, I reached out and grabbed his arm._

_And let me just say… I'm bloody well glad I did. He pushed me up against the wall, and we looked at each other. He backed away, but I couldn't let him go, so I kissed him._

_And we made love…'_

X

"Fenris…" Hawke gasped as he grabbed her ass, as he kissed along her neck.

"Now you've done it Hawke… now you've done it." He roughly bit her neck and listened to her moan. He turned her around and pressed her against the wall, as he grasped at the edges of her house robe, while crushing his lips to hers in a demanding, lustful kiss. A tearing sound made Hawke gasp and look down, giving Fenris the opportunity to kiss along her neck and ears.

"Maybe we should go upstairs." Hawke moaned as he roughly fondled her breasts.

"Do you honestly think I can last from here to the stairs?" Fenris growled, and Hawke tried not to groan at the desire she heard in his velvet voice.

"Unless you want to have Sandal, Bodhan, Orana and my mother watching, I think we should. Then again, there is the thrill of being caught..." Hawke giggled as he groaned and grabbed her hand, as he basically dragged her up the stairs. Hawke tried not to laugh as he kicked open her bedroom door and dragged her inside. He slammed the door behind her, and Hawke suddenly felt cold as he tore her robe off violently, leaving her standing in her underwear.

"Fenris…" Hawke gasped as he kissed her. She felt him already hard and struggling with his breeches, so she pulled away. "Fenris, honey, calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Hawke gently kissed him and he groaned.

"Fesis bei umo canaverum." He spoke in his native tongue, and Hawke sat back on her bed, trying to hide the instant arousal that hit her when he spoke.

"Come on, sweetie." Hawke held her hand out to him and she watched as a sudden wave of nervousness came over him. He swallowed twice before he moved and took her hand. She gently pulled him to the bed, and lay back, allowing Fenris to crawl over her. "I won't bite, Fenris. Not unless you want me to." Hawke laughed as he kissed her lips softly.

"Hush. No more talking tonight." He unbuckled his chest plate and let it fall on the floor. Hawke rose up and kissed the lyrium in the hollow of his throat, and he groaned loudly. She ran her hands through his hair while she kissed and licked the lyrium in his chest, tasting the metallic flavour. Fenris pressed her down on the mattress and he bit her neck, distracting her. He kissed and bit his way down her chest till he reached her breast band.

He tore through it and watched the soft bounce of her breasts. Fenris attacked her already hard nipples with his mouth, and Hawke gasped as she-

*Knock* *Knock*

Hawke glared at the library door, willing herself to ignore the intruder, before the knock came again, and she realised it was the front door. Hawke pulled her hand from her underwear with a heavy sigh, as she heard the front door open.

"Just when it was getting good…"

"Ah, Serah Fenris. How are you?" Bohdan asked, and Hawke jumped out her seat, looking for something to dry her very sticky fingers on. Fenris couldn't know that she had just been… he just couldn't know. She wiped it on the inside of her robe and picked up her diary, looking for a place to hide it.

"I am well. Is Hawke home?" Fenris asked, and Hawke heard his voice growing closer. Hawke slid the book into a small opening on one of the bookshelves. The library door opened, and Hawke turned to see Fenris walking in.

"Fenris, what do I owe the pleasure?" Hawke backed away from the bookcase and smiled at him.

"Remember, we are to go see the unveiling of the statue Dockside today. Or did you forget again?" He teased gently. He actually had been meaning to talk to her, privately, for a while. They hadn't had much time alone together since she kissed and slapped him.

"Yeah, I did. I just need to get my old armour." Hawke shrugged, and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"What is wrong with your current armour?"

"Well, after I got impaled by the Arishock, it had a couple of tears. So I stitched it together, and it broke. And I did it again, it ripped again. So, I'm just going to send it to a seamstress to fix it. But in the meantime, I should look into where I put my previous stuff. Make yourself comfortable while I change." Hawke smiled, before she noticed he was looking at her funnily.

"Hawke, you look a little red. Are you unwell?" He asked with concern, and Hawke blushed more.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. I'm fine, so just give me a minute." Hawke smiled as she headed up to her room, and closed the door firmly behind her.

Well… this day was going to be promising at least.

* * *

"That statue looks nothing like me." Hawke grumbled darkly, crossing her arms as she leant against the wall on the stairs leading up to Lowtown. The statue had arrived two days ago in the Gallows, and Meredith had just revealed it to the Kirkwallers gathered in the docks. The statue was that of a fully armoured guard, standing on the severed head of the Arishock and holding the hilt of a sword. A guard would light it at night, making it a lantern, to show of the powers of Kirkwall.

But Hawke was pissed.

"It could be you…" Anders cocked his head to the side and glanced at it. "Maybe, if you dressed as a guard, had a sword and became a man… then I suppose it could be you." The mage shrugged, and Hawke sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"What I don't get is, if she had the idea for the statue in mind, why did she send you?" Isabela asked, watching as the citizens mindlessly applauded Meredith as she began to say her usual ramblings.

"Maybe she just hates me," Hawke wondered aloud.

"I can believe that. You can be quite annoying, loud and a pain." Fenris said, narrowly avoiding the dagger Hawke had thrown. It sunk into the wall with a clang, but few paid attention. His green eyes cut to hers, and he smirked to himself. "What? Did I hit a nerve?"

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to hit you." Hawke smiled as she heard Aveline growl as she approached them.

"Will you two just stop?" The Guard Captain glared at the pair, who simply shrugged.

"We're not doing anything, are we Fenris?" Hawke laughed as he nodded.

"Nothing at all, Guard Captain. Just a bit of banter." The elf tried not to smile as he saw Aveline turn red, before she stormed off, back to her position by the Knight Commander. "What is Meredith even saying?" Fenris sighed when he heard Anders take a breath.

"Just her usual, prejudice remarks. I honestly don't know how you can just stand by and let her say these things Hawke! What about your sister?" Anders glared.

"She's the reason I don't. Think about it, Bethany is in the Circle, so her life is automatically in the hands of Meredith. If I want to make sure Bethany stays safe, I keep my thoughts to myself. If I speak out, against the Knight Commander or First Enchanter, Bethany could be in danger either way. So, it's best if I just smile, nod, and don't try to slap one of them." Hawke said softly, her eyes trained on Meredith as the Templar walked along the base of the sculpture.

"I'd actually like to see that," Isabela grinned widely. The pirate raised an eyebrow at her friend, who laughed quietly.

"Trust me, so would I." Hawke sighed as she noticed the Knight Commander beckoning her over as the crowd began to disperse. "And speaking of the devil, there she is. Wish me luck." Hawke sang; dread filling her voice as she walked down the stairs and across the open space, avoiding looking at the few Qunari remaining by the compound, packing up the remaining items. She stopped just before the Knight Commander who nodded respectfully at her.

"Champion."

"Good morning, Knight Commander. What can I do for you?" Hawke asked a small amount of anxiety in her voice.

"Well Champion, a slight issue has arisen. A secret entrance to the Gallows has been discovered, and we suspect many mages has escaped through there. And it was probably how Ser Alrik was killed. I would like you to investigate the entrance and see if we can discover the source of all the disruption. I trust you will do this, with your full effort." Meredith said, as her cold blue eyes glanced over Hawke.

"I will do my best to help you, Knight Commander. Is there anything else?" Hawke smiled.

"Nothing that comes to mind. Keep well, Champion." Meredith walked away and began to speak to her Templars, leaving Hawke alone to sigh. She turned to see Orsino talking to several mages. He looked up and met her eyes, before politely excusing himself from his conversation, and walked over to her.

"Champion, I see Meredith has spoken to you. May I take a guess as to what it could be?" Orsino joked, and Hawke laughed softly.

"Well… if we consider what our Templar talks about, then it will either be about mages or blood magic, so… take your pick."

"I have known about the exit from the Gallows for a while now, but I never said anything about it. But since Ser Alric died… whatever you find for Meredith. Please tell me." Orsino begged, and Hawke placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Orsino. I won't let her hurt any of you."

* * *

Hawke sat in her usual place in the Hanged Man, in her leathers. Varric, Isabela and Anders all sat around the table in the dwarf's suite, chatting mildly. Hawke sighed and put her feet up on the table, and watched as Varric raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hawke, while you do have good legs, why are they on me table?" Varric joked, and Hawke laughed softly.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Just because." Hawke smiled, and he sighed.

"Fine, what are your plans for the day? Oh, mighty Champion?" Varric grinned widely.

"Well, I should actually sort out Bodhan, Sandal and Orana's time off. Maker knows they need it. But I'm too lazy to move." Hawke huffed, and Anders laughed as he stood.

"You work those poor people to the bone, and you're too lazy to move? You're beginning to sound like those other Nobles in Hightown." Anders smiled, as she shot out of her chair.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now get moving." Anders hurried her, and she sighed.

"Fine. But you have to do the paper work then." Hawke smiled as he nodded. "Well, I'll see you guys later for drinking. With Meredith and Orsino both still arguing about who gets to rule, I'll need to be drunk just to sit through it."

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, Hawke." Isabela winked, and Hawke shuddered before she walked out of the tavern door that Anders was holding open for her. She nodded her thanks to her mage friend, as he followed her down to the Lowtown Bazaar.

"So… how have you been?" Hawke smiled softly as she turned to him. Anders smiled before he replied.

"I've been alright. But I'm still concerned about you. It hasn't even been a month since you woke up, and yet you've been run off your feet." Anders smiled softly at her. "We worry about you Hawke. Please, just don't over work yourself." Anders sighed as they walked across the bridge to Hightown.

"I know you do. But I'm fine, seriously." Hawke smiled at him. They walked in relative silence till they reached her estate, and Hawke pushed open the door. "I'm just going to get something that doesn't scream 'I'm going to kill you all.' " Hawke laughed as she went up the stairs, and Anders wandered into the library. He glanced around the large library with a sigh. Hawke had offered him a bed if he needed it, but he wouldn't accept unless he knew she felt the same.

He cared for Hawke. Probably more than he should, but he just couldn't accept that she cared for Fenris. Perhaps that beast leaving her would allow her to see that he, Anders, was always there for her. Anders looked at the books, glancing over the titles bound in different colours of leathers, with different writing engraved delicately down the sides. But his attention was drawn to one small black book.

Anders pulled it out of the shelf, noticing that there was no writing on it. No title, no author, nothing. He flicked open the book and began reading. He was pretty sure his eyes were popping out of his head. This book was filled with… filled with… Hawke's sex dreams. It was like reading one of Isabela's dirty books, but with Hawke, and… Fenris. Maker, with each word he read, he hated that blighted elf more and more.

"Anders?" Hawke called, and he snapped the book shut and turned to her, fury and anger in his eyes.

"Why him, Hawke? Why him?" Anders growled loudly, as he saw Hawke's eyes linger on the book in his hands.

"You read my diary?" Hawke gasped, and Anders snapped.

"That's not the point! Why Fenris? We met first, but you still went for him! Why?" Anders glared at her, and struggled to contain Justice in his mind.

"Who I sleep with is none of your business Anders! If I want to sleep with the Knight Commander I will!" Hawke yelled as she stormed over and snatched the book out his hand, her blue eyes wide with rage. "And I will tell you something Anders. I don't care what you say about Fenris, I love him." Hawke yelled, and Anders stepped back.

"You love him?"

"You love me?" Fenris asked, with shock from the doorway. Hawke turned to face him, and then glanced between the pair.

"Aw shit."

* * *

**Ohhh! The plot thickens…. What will happen next? Who knows? Oh, wait. I do…**

**Mwahahahahahahahaha! **

**Please review**

**xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**The Years in Between 41**

**You know… I'm really tempted just to post this bit here, and leave the story for another week… I wonder how well that would go down…**

**Anyways, thank you all for the amazing reviews. If I keep getting this number for a cliffhanger, then I may just have one for every chapter :D. BioWare owns everything, I'm just awesome for promoting them like this ;)**

**Please review xxx**

* * *

"You love me?" Fenris repeated in shock as Hawke glared at Anders again. Fenris had just come by for their weekly reading lesson; he had wanted to finish off the book on Shartan. He was actually very proud of the progress he had made over the past few months, and wanted to show Hawke how he had improved. But then he heard Hawke arguing with the Abomination when he entered the mansion. Fenris knew that maybe he should have left, given her some time to calm down, but he hated that mage so much that he had to see what the argument was about. When Hawke had said… had said… "You l-love me?" He mumbled, and Hawke raised her hands.

"Fenris, please. Calm down." Hawke said quietly, aware that Anders was getting angrier.

"You… you… how… why…" Fenris muttered, unable to take his wide eyes away from Hawke's face. He couldn't even read her expression; he was so busy processing what she had said.

She loved him.

Hawke.

The Champion of Kirkwall, loved him

Fenris.

But what did he know of love?

Hawke seemed to be saying something to him, but he wasn't listening.

"Fenris, please listen…"

He just had to get out of there.

"Don't Hawke! Just… just… I can't do this." Fenris turned and walked swiftly from the mansion ignoring the shout from Hawke. He swung open the door and closed it with a loud clang. Hawke visibly flinched at the sound and sighed when a heavy silence fell upon her and Anders. The crackling of the fire was all she could hear for a few moments before he sighed heavily.

"Can I just ask… if I hadn't pushed you away in the beginning… Would you be in love with me?" Anders asked, as he watched her back. The rogue kept her eyes firmly on the door before she spoke. The diary firmly in her grasp at all times.

"Someone once told me to never ask a question I don't want to know the answer to." Hawke spoke monotonously; she didn't even want to look at him. What had he done? Anders pushed her, and she snapped. Even she had a limit to how much crap she could take, and Anders was definitely pushing it.

"Alright… I guess I'll see you later then Hawke." Anders sighed, and Hawke heard him move, before he walked to her side. She looked up as he was about to place a hand on her shoulder, before he seemed to think better of it, and dropped his hand. Anders nodded to her and made his way out of her home. Hawke waited till she heard he had left, then turned and walked to the fireplace.

Hawke angrily hurled the book into the raging fire, a cry of rage passing her lips. The black binding of the book began to crackle as the leather burned. Hawke watched, hoping that each word that burned would fix this mess she now found herself in. She couldn't believe that of all people who would be upset about the book, Anders had found it. Hawke was just surprised that he hadn't lost it when she said she loved Fenris.

She did love Fenris. Nothing would change that.

Well… maybe her confessing her love for him to his greatest rival might. Hawke groaned and ran a frustrated hand through her hair, and looked around the library. She walked over and kicked over one of the bookshelves, knocking down several books in the process. She vaguely heard Orana gasp in the main hall, but she didn't care, she just needed to get her frustration out.

It had been exactly the same when mother died. She just needed to hit and destroy something or someone to get the frustration out of her system. Hawke knocked over a few more shelves, and watched as the books toppled over and clattered to the ground.

She was an idiot.

She was such a _**fucking idiot.**_

Of course Fenris would run away.

That's all he ever seemed to do now.

"Oh, it's too much," Hawke mimicked poorly, to no one in particular, as she hit the wooden bookshelf roughly.

"I can't do this." She punched the shelf harder.

"Forgive me. Well, news flash, you piece of no good nug humping shit. Neither can I!" Hawke shouted as she punched through the thick dark wood shelf. Pain exploded in her hand, but she kept it still, stifling the tears that threatened to appear. A gasp from the doorway caught her attention, but she refused to look at the source.

"Hawke!" Aveline gasped, and Hawke sighed. She felt the splinters sting in her hand, as she pulled it slowly out of the fractured wood, while listening to Aveline approach rapidly. "Hawke, what the hell happened?" Aveline grabbed her forearm and pulled it so the guard could get a good view.

"I'm fine, Aveline."

"Hawke, are you crying?" Aveline watched as the rogue she loved, her friend, broke down in tears for the first time since her mother died.

"N-No I'm not. You're ju-just… I don't cry." Hawke hiccupped, and wiped her eyes furiously with her good hand.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Hawke took a shaky breath, and Aveline growled.

"Nothing my ass! Tell me now, or so help me Hawke…" The Guard scolded her friend softly. Hawke needed to talk to her. Maker, it was probably something to do with Fenris and Anders storming from her estate not even within five minutes of each other.

"I'm in love with Fenris." Hawke began to compose herself slowly, and Aveline scoffed.

"Well, we all know that."

"Now he does. I started fighting with Anders, and he shouted at me for not loving him. Then I said that I loved Fenris. And take a guess who heard me." Hawke sighed as she looked around the books on the floor. "And then I went a little psycho." Hawke laughed softly.

"A little?" Aveline laughed as she glanced at Hawke's bleeding hand. "You might have been a little dramatic."

"Me? Dramatic?" Hawke scoffed, pushing the tears away for now.

"I know, I know. What was I thinking?"

* * *

Sebastian gently repeated the words of the Chant of Light to himself as he prayed. Kirkwall had been without a Viscount for just over a month now, and the cracks in power were beginning to show. The Knight Commander had all but seized power in the city, now that there was no one to rein her back in. While he didn't really care for the mages, he did sympathise with their plight, as the Knight Commander tended to be a little… enthusiastic at times.

In his humble opinion, as long as the Chantry laws were followed, and the mages followed the teachings of the Chant, then he had little problem with them. Magic did allow mages an unfair advantage over others, and some abused that power. Not all, but some, yet it was enough to cause fear in the masses. Sebastian heard a soft rumbling from the door and he looked up, seeing Fenris walk in, muttering to himself.

Sebastian stood and waved to his friend, beckoning him over. Fenris looked up, caught sight of the brother and began to make his way up the stairs to the seats in the Chantry. Fenris looked tenser than normal, so something must have really been bothering him.

"Fenris how are you?" Sebastian asked, but he already had a sneaky suspicion that whatever the problem was, it may involve their fearless leader.

"I… I am not sure how I am. I have heard something I don't know how to react to it." Fenris ran a claw through his silver hair, the turmoil evident on his handsome features.

"What did you hear? Something tells me that you aren't the one to sit in on idle gossip." Sebastian smiled, but stopped when Fenris laughed darkly. The unusual sound made Sebastian raise an eyebrow at his close friend.

"Hardly. I heard Hawke say that she… that she…" Fenris cleared his throat and swallowed twice. Failing to loosen the knot in his throat he sighed, hoping to blurt it all out. "Loves me."

"Huh… It appears Isabela owes me fifty silvers." Sebastian chuckled softly before Fenris' furious green eyes cut to him.

"Excuse me?" He growled menacingly, and Sebastian smiled awkwardly.

"Well… there may have been a bet going on. I said that she would confess first, Aveline had her too, but she thought it would take longer for it to come out."

"The thing is… she has said this before." Fenris sighed, as he looked at the towering statues in the Chantry.

"She has?"

"Yes. When we were in Antiva a few years ago, and when we slept together…" He trailed off, and Sebastian nodded. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous about the whole situation. While Hawke had flirted with him before, yet he was a man of the Chantry and would not fall prey to temptation… but hey, he was a man too. But his friend needed him now more than ever, so he would put whatever feelings he had for Hawke out the window for now.

"Do you feel the same?"

"That does seem to be the question, doesn't it?" Fenris chuckled, and rested his chin on his hand, watching the flittering activity of the Chantry. "I know nothing of love. Or what it means to be in love. How could I possibly know?" He turned to Sebastian, who smiled softly at him.

"I remember when I was back in Starkhaven, I was a wild boy. I didn't want to know of love, or how it felt. But something my grandfather said to me one day stuck to me. He said that love can be anything from a jolt of passion to a long trust developed over time. I never really understood what he meant, till I saw you and Hawke together."

"Us?"

"Well, yes. Anyone can see that both of those things are there. You both are passionate about whatever you do, especially each other. Also, you can see that you both trust everything about the other. You both care. Does that sound familiar?"

"I have no idea." Fenris sighed, and Sebastian laughed.

"Then I can't help you."

"Well, my friend, may I just say that you are very helpful when it comes to love."

* * *

Hawke's eyes fluttered open as a ray of light hit her eyes. She scowled at the light and rubbed her hand in her eyes, pain shattered in her hand and she looked up. Her right hand was all bandaged up, and Hawke hit her hand back on the pillow as she remembered what she did. She went a little mental and started punching her shelves… now, that would be a fun one to explain to Varric.

Hawke stood and walked to the small wooden partition at the end of her room. She kept buckets of hot water and wash cloths behind it, so she could have a quick wash in the mornings. She stripped off her underwear and began to wet a washcloth, scrubbing herself. She slowly began cleaning herself with the cloth when a loud noise from downstairs drew her attention. Hawke sighed as she haphazardly threw her robe on and tied it tightly.

The hall was busy with activity as Aveline growled at Fenris, who stood at the opposite end of the hall, away from Anders. All her companions were scattered around the hall, and Hawke couldn't help but feel a little confused. None of them had ever come to her house this early in the morning before…

"What's with all the racket? Did I miss something?" Hawke crossed her arms, taking extra care to hide her bandaged hand from view. Varric looked up at her, his usual big smile in place.

"Did we wake you? Oh mighty Champion of Kirkwall. We were all meant to have a training day today. Remember, you said no excuses and everyone has to be here." Varric's voice echoed around the hall. "Seriously, did having a sword shoved through you do something to your memory?" he laughed loudly, and Hawke smiled.

"Funny thing is; it probably did." Hawke smiled as she saw Aveline pick up a box.

"The seamstress brought this back, your armour is fixed." The guard tossed Hawke the box, which she caught with her good hand.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a second. Isabela, stay away from my wine cellar, I replaced one with a paralysis potion and only I know which one is which." Hawke winked at the pirate who laughed.

"Oh sweetie, I'll figure it out eventually." Isabela winked back, and Hawke smiled.

"Alright, give me five minutes. Varric, you take Fenris, Anders and Isabela and head up Sundermount. Find an open space for us all to fight and the rest of us will meet you up there." Hawke saw Fenris look at her with confusion, before he dropped his eyes.

"Right, we'll see you up there Hawke." Varric smiled as he turned to Fenris, Anders and Isabela with a grin. "Right Bitches, listen up! I'm in charge now, so get your asses in gear and follow me!" Varric called, and Isabela saluted him playfully as she followed the marching dwarf from the estate. Fenris kept silent as he followed the dwarf, the slattern and the Abomination through Hightown.

He didn't want to look at the mage, for fear of tearing his heart out. And that wouldn't really help his situation. To be fair, nothing really could help him, he just needed to suck it up and try to get on with his friendship. He should probably talk to her… but he would talk to her after this training session.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Fenris watched as Varric and Anders pulled up a circular cut out of a fallen tree for a make shift target. He was standing at the edge of a large clearing, near the top of Sundermount, looking down the mountain face. The high trees, warm breeze and cool grass between his toes made him want to relax. They had been up here for half an hour and he had just caught sight of her red hair coming up the trek, with the other companions following in tow. He was surprised that she asked him to come here separately, but she probably just needed to take a little break from him.

"Hey elf, we could use your help." Varric grumbled as he tied the third wooden disk up.

"You probably could. But I think it would be good if you could work without it." Fenris walked away from the edge on the clearing, towards the centre of the glade, and looked around. It was a new part of Sundermount, with some old stone ruins scattered around the clearing, where Isabela conveniently sat, looking at her nails.

"I agree with Fenny, this is too much work." Isabela sighed.

"Well, you better get your arse in gear, before I kick it 'Bella." Hawke smiled as she walked into the clearing. She looked around and smiled at them. "Nice job, maybe I should leave Varric in charge more often."

"Oh, for the love of the Maker, no!" Anders groaned, and Hawke smiled.

"He was that bad, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." The mage sighed heavily.

"Alright, who's first to face me?" Hawke smiled as she saw the group glance between each other.

"No offence, Hawke… but maybe you should lay off the close range fighting for a little while longer." Aveline said carefully, and Varric scoffed.

"Close range? How about no fighting altogether. Hawke couldn't use a bow if her life depended on it." Varric laughed, and Hawke bit the inside of her cheek before she scoffed to herself. "Sebastian. Give me your bow." Hawke looked at the fearful prince, who held his bow close.

"What are you going to do?" He asked carefully, and she smiled.

"Just give me it." Hawke snatched it and his arrows, as she walked away from the targets with a smile.

"She can't." Fenris mumbled as they walked out of the range.

"I think we'll be lucky if she doesn't break my grandfather's bow." Sebastian sighed heavily. When Hawke had said they would just be sparring, he had opted to leave his more powerful bow in his room at the Chantry. If he had known that Hawke would have stolen his bow, then he wouldn't have brought such a precious one.

Hawke plucked the bow string and looked up at the target. She pulled out an arrow and placed it along the bow. She pulled the string back and focused on the centre of the tree. She looked at the numerous rings, telling of the tree's age, before it fell. Hawke took a slow, deep breath as she stretched the bow. She blew on the arrow gently and let it go. The arrow shot through the air and hit the very centre of the tree, much to the surprise of her companions.

"Holy shit!" Varric laughed as Hawke dropped the bow.

"I didn't know you could use a bow, Hawke." Merrill smiled softly, and Hawke turned to face them.

"I practiced archery one summer in Lothering, when I broke my leg. Mother wouldn't allow me to practice with my daggers, but I went to explore anyway and I found an old bow. I mainly just hunted, but you don't really forget a thing like that." Hawke smiled, but saw an evil grin spread to Varric's face.

"And just how good a shot are you, Hawke?"

"Pretty good, if I do say so myself," Hawke smiled.

"Want to test that?" Varric smiled softly, as they all saw a dangerous smirk on her face.

"I'm listening."

"I have an apple in my pack. Shoot it off one of our heads and you win." Varric smiled.

"Bring it."

"Alright. Elf you're up." Varric tossed Fenris the round apple, and he swallowed. Fenris looked up and met Hawke's eyes. She held them for a moment before she picked out another arrow.

"Fine." Hawke said, and Fenris sighed and he walked along to the target, placing the apple on his head. He saw Aveline look very worried all of a sudden as Hawke drew the bow. He looked at his onetime lover and saw… anger.

She was angry.

That meant he was a dead man.

The arrow shot through the air again, and Fenris closed his eyes before he heard the arrow embed itself in the apple. He scowled as he felt a soft sting, and a gasp echoed around. He opened his eyes and stepped away from the target to see that the arrow had pierced the apple at its lowest point. He went to rub his head and pulled away seeing a small amount of blood on his hand. She must have scrapped his head.

Fenris looked up and saw that Hawke was lowering the bow, before she glared at him.

"I don't miss twice, Fenris." She said simply before she walked over and shoved the bow in Sebastian's hand. He walked over and the Abomination healed the cut on his head. Apparently Hawke was madder than he thought.

"Alright, Varric and Anders, you two fight, but don't aim for lethal blows. Everyone works together well to some degree, but learn how your opponent fights here. It may be useful in the future." Hawke said as she crossed her arms and leant against one of the stone ruins.

"Someone has a grudge," Isabela smiled softly.

"Thank the Maker she isn't mad at me." Varric chuckled as he began to spar with Anders. Everyone had to practice with everyone, even if they hadn't ever been in that group before. It was mainly a good thing. Now all the companions knew the weaknesses and strength of their comrades, allowing them to devise a better strategy for future battles. Everyone practiced until one pair remained.

Hawke versus Fenris.

"Right, come on then." Hawke picked up her daggers and watched as Fenris looked up from his seat, next to Sebastian.

"I don't think this is such a good idea, Hawke." Fenris sighed heavily. He had really pissed of Hawke, and he didn't really know what he had done.

"What? Is it too much for one day?" Hawke growled, and his surprised green eyes shot up to meet her livid ones. "Can you do this? Cause don't worry," Hawke scoffed mockingly, "I'll forgive you, if you can't. You know, because I'm such a bloody doormat."

"Don't push me, Hawke." Fenris stood, his own rage growing. She had no idea how he felt about her. How dare she reuse his words to mock him.

"Or what? Will you tear out my heart? Well go right ahead." Hawke stood face to face with him, and he began to glow.

"That option is beginning to sound more and more appealing." Fenris barked sharply.

"Be my guest, because obviously you have no idea on how to control yourself, just like you couldn't in the Fade. _Slave._" Hawke yelled and Fenris snapped. He drew his war axe and swung for Hawke, ignoring the gasps. Hawke barely managed to block his attack, moving backwards trying to tire him out. The companions watched, as the normally close friends clattered blades, obviously trying to get a hit.

Fenris hit Hawke's right hand with the hilt of his blade making her loosen her grip on her dagger. Hawke bit back the cry of pain, and narrowly avoided losing her head.

"Stop this! Stop it now!" Aveline shouted as she stood between them. They glared at each other for a moment, completely ignoring their terrified audience, before Hawke sneered suddenly. "You know what, it doesn't matter anymore. At least I'm honest about what I think." Hawke flung her daggers carelessly at his feet and began to walk away.

"Hawke, where are you going?" Aveline shouted, watching as the rogue stormed away.

"A walk. Don't wait up." She turned around. "Or you know, maybe you could take a lesson with Fenris. Because he is _**soooo**_ good at running away." Hawke shouted and disappeared amongst the tree line. Fenris turned to see the group staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Fenris snapped, as he headed off in the opposite direction from Hawke, leaving everyone else to glance between the two, before Isabela sighed.

"Well, I don't care what any of you say, something is definitely wrong." She laughed, and Aveline scowled at her.

"Shut up."

* * *

**OOOOOOHHHH! Shit just went DOOOOOOWWN!**

**Lol, please review :3**

**xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**The Years in Between 42**

**42…**

**The meaning of life…**

**As was said in the Hitchhikers guide to the galaxy. When I start this I shall have turned the age of 19 on the 1****st**** of October… I am growing older…**

**But my obsession- er… love of the dragon age games shall not be defeated. I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, AND I HAVE BROKEN THE CAPITALS AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

* * *

Fenris walked slowly through the deserted streets of Hightown. A crescent moon shone down through the buildings as he headed past the Amell estate. It had been three days since he and Hawke had that argument with all their friends watching them. And no one had seen hide or hair of the Champion.

He was getting worried.

But he shouldn't be… Hawke could handle herself, and she made it more than apparent that she didn't need or want him. But she wasn't armed, he knew that much. She had thrown her weapons at his feet, so she could be in danger despite having some knives on her. Fenris sighed as he replayed their argument in his head. He really couldn't have known why she was so angry.

Then she repeated the words.

Those words he had used when he left her.

Hawke was still hurting. Maybe she always would.

Fenris shook the thoughts from his head as he walked through the Lowtown bazaar, ignoring the occasional whore or drunkard. If Hawke didn't want to speak to him, then he didn't care. He had no immediate obligations to her…

Except that he cared for her.

Deeply.

"ELF! About time!" Varric shouted as he saw Fenris enter the tavern. Fenris looked up, and saw the entire group gathered in the suite, so he hurried up to see Hawke was absent again. "Elf, she's been gone for three days; no one knows where she is!" Varric said with worry.

"I spoke with Bodhan, but she hasn't come home." Isabela muttered as she paced.

"And I have had the guards watching for her, and we've found nothing. Even the Knight Commander has taken notice." Aveline sighed heavily, as she rubbed her temples. "We need to find her. What if something happened?"

"Alright, Aveline, you take Merrill and head up Sundermount, see if the Dalish have seen her. Isabela, take the docks, maybe the sailors or the remaining Qunari have seen her. Anders, watch Darktown and keep an eye out. Sebastian, you take Hightown, see if there has been any sign of her by the Keep or the market. Varric, get your contacts to keep an eye out wherever you have them in the city, then you're coming with me up the coast." Fenris stepped in with orders.

Aveline was taken aback by his forwardness as he was usually so reserved and quiet. But this just showed how serious this was. The group slowly nodded at their orders as they watched the elf.

"We meet back here by the eighth morning bell of the Chantry. When we find her, send word to the others of how she is doing and take her back to her estate." Fenris glanced around the room.

"But… what happens if we don't find her?" Merrill mumbled and squeaked softly as Fenris glared at her.

"That is not an option. You all know what to do, now get moving. Who knows what is going through her mind right now." Fenris sighed as he watched everyone rush to their tasks, then it was just him and Varric left. The dwarf looked at him, face blank before he smiled softly.

"So… you and Hawke…" Varric grinned, as he saw something spark in Fenris' eyes.

"Will go back to our friendship… for the moment."

"So, you do intend to get back together?"

"Eventually, now come on. We have to find her."

* * *

Aveline glared around the Dalish camp up Sundermount with a heavy sigh. She knew perfectly well they weren't glaring at her, but the looks they were giving made her feel uncomfortable nonetheless. She watched as a timid Merrill walked past the hunters at the entrance to the camp, keeping her eyes on the ground as to avoid looking at them. The disgust they had on their faces made Aveline feel sick. But she did understand their reasons, Merrill was a blood mage, and if Hawke hadn't of agreed to take her from here, then the elf would have been long dead.

They rapidly approached the Keeper, who was sitting in one of the caravans by the dirt road to the summit. She was carving something into her staff, her eyes firmly on the wood. Merrill swallowed nervously, before she made her way to the Keeper.

"K- Keeper?" Merrill stuttered as the elf looked up.

"Ah, you returned to us Da'len. I take it that you are not returning for good?" Marathari said gently, and Merrill turned to look at Aveline. The guard simply looked around the camp, upon hearing Merrill sigh.

"No, Keeper. I am not. Hawke has gone missing, and we haven't seen her for three days. Has she passed through here?"

"She did."

"Really?" Aveline's interest peaked as she turned back to the elves. They had found her! "Is she still here?"

"I am afraid not. Hawke came three days ago, and we gave her shelter for the night. But she left after she hunted some game as her thanks. She did not need to, but I appreciate her gesture."

"Do you know where she is now? Did she tell you where she was going?" Aveline asked a tone of desperation clear in her normally calm voice.

"I know not. Truly, I am sorry, but please rest before you continue to travel." Marathari smiled, and Aveline sighed.

"Thank you for your hospitality. However, it is urgent that we find Hawke as soon as we can." Aveline nodded respectfully to the older elf, who smiled and nodded back to her. "Thank you Keeper. Come on Merrill."

She wasn't up Sundermount.

One down.

* * *

Anders watched carefully as more refugees entered his clinic. He sighed as he saw one hobble in, before he walked over to them.

"Hang on, this may sting." He said simply as he began to heal the man's foot. He had to snap it back into place, ignoring the man's cry of sharp pain, before the healing magic set in. The patient nodded his thanks to Anders with a small smile.

"Excuse me, Messere?" A woman placed a tentative hand on Anders' shoulder. He turned to look at her and smiled at his fellow Ferelden.

"Yes, how can I help you Serah?" Anders smiled softly at her.

"Well… forgive me for being so forward, but I have heard that the Champion has gone missing… Is it true?" She asked carefully as Anders sighed.

"I think she is… but we have not seen her in the past few days. Have you heard any rumours about where she might be?"

"Nothing that could help you, Serah. We know that you are a close friend of hers, but I would have thought her elven friend would know where she is. I hear they're an item." The woman winked playfully and Anders tried not to scowl.

"Yes. I heard that too." He said through gritted teeth.

"I've seen them around together, they make an unusual couple, but a cute one nonetheless. I personally wouldn't be surprised if there was a pitter patter of little feet around Kirkwall anytime soon, assuming if that dwarf is right." She laughed, and Anders bit his tongue roughly, giving her a smile.

"Maybe."

"Well, I hope that you find her soon." The woman nodded respectfully to him before she left.

She wasn't in Darktown.

* * *

Isabela's eyes scrutinised the docks as she passed through them. She was avoiding the few remaining Qunari, who were "waiting for their ship to come." Now, where had she heard that one before? Shaking the thought from her head, Isabela walked down to the western warehouse district. If Hawke had been by the docks, then someone would have seen her pass through.

"Hey!" Isabela called to a group of sailors unloading a new shipment from the boat. The men looked up, a devious smiles lit up their faces as they hollered at her.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the whore of the seas. Come to have a ride on our stiff masts?" One hollered, and Isabela narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, I am not. I'm looking for Hawke. Has she come through here?"

"Maybe she has, maybe she hasn't. Depends on what we get in return for the information." An Antivan smiled, and Isabela chuckled softly. She moved suddenly and rushed the sailors, causing them to scatter in all directions. They landed with a grunt, and the Antivan opened his eyes to find himself staring at the end of Isabela's dagger. The pirate queen stood on his chest and listened to the groan of pain she got from him.

"Your life. Now, has she come through here?" Isabela growled, and the Antivan sailor swallowed

"No! No, I haven't seen her down here for several days."

"See? Was that so hard?" Isabela stepped off the sailor and began to walk towards the eastern part of the district. She glanced around and saw storm clouds growing on the horizon. The storm would hit the area before morning and it would make looking for their leader a much harder task. Isabela was beyond worried, she was scared. Hawke was her best friend, and she would do anything to protect her friend.

Hawke had promised to do the same, so she could only try her best to repay her friend.

"You there! Halt!" A shrill voice came from behind Isabela, and she turned around to see Knight Commander Meredith walking toward her.

"Out for an evening stroll, Knight Commander?" Isabela asked carefully, seeing several Templar guards behind Meredith.

"I will keep this blunt, as I understand you have _clients_ to keep." Meredith snarled, and Isabela had to try and bit her tongue, so she wouldn't swear at the Templar. "The Champion was due to investigate something on behalf of the Order. She has yet to report on the matter. Where is she?" Meredith glared as Isabela chuckled.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We haven't seen Hawke in three days, so I assume you are as concerned about her well-being as we are." Isabela raised an eyebrow at the Knight Commander.

"Just find her and bring her to the Gallows. We have much to speak of." Meredith turned and walked to the boat, her Templars following her. Isabela watched as they walked away before she scoffed to herself.

Well, she wasn't by the docks or in the Gallows.

Where else could she be?

* * *

Fenris stormed down the trek of the Wounded Coast, Varric following him in tow. He could almost smell the air of the storm approaching, so even if they found Hawke here, they wouldn't be able to get back to Kirkwall before the storm hit. He just prayed to the Maker, or whatever Gods were listening, that she would be alright. He turned and nodded to Varric as he felt the wind picking up.

"We should go up the high road and back track from there. You stay here and cover me as I look around." Fenris called and Varric nodded as they started up the trail. The abandoned northern camp fluttered in the wind, and Fenris looked down on the former Tal Vashoth camp and sighed. "I don't see her down there. I'll check back on the coastline and in the old ruins by the south. You check for any shelter nearby, but keep an eye out for Hawke." Fenris nodded to Varric before he began his search.

"Elf! Before you go…" Varric sighed, and Fenris raised an eyebrow at him. "Just don't hurt her again. I would give her some time, cause neither of you is ready for a commitment. Your fight showed that. And if you do hurt her, Bianca will have to have a word with you." He smirked, but Fenris could tell the dwarf was serious.

"I understand. I will find her." Fenris nodded and walked down the trail. He reached the main path and decided to backtrack along the coast. They usually walked in the opposite direction, so it felt a little strange. But he had no time to dwell on that, he needed to find Hawke. Just as that thought occurred to him, a roar of thunder echoed in the distance, with the sound carrying far. He didn't have much time.

"Hawke!" Fenris call was drowned out by the thunder, and Fenris looked out on the horizon and gasped as he saw the storm beginning to form into a cylinder shape. "Venhedis." He swore loudly. It wasn't just a storm, it was a hurricane. "Hawke!" Fenris glared around before he raced back along the path. He felt the pin prickle on rain beginning and he looked down into the ruins at the southernmost part of the coast. He took a deep breath before he rushed down, almost tripping over a tree branch on his way.

The moonlight had been blocked by the swirling clouds, making it difficult to see, but he could clearly see a shape sitting by the water's edge. "HAWKE!" he screamed, and the figure turned around.

"Fenris?" Hawke said calmly, and her calmness enraged him more. How dare she remain so calm after causing them all such worry. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Now, come on. We won't make it back to Kirkwall before the storm, but we can at least get to shelter." Fenris approached rapidly, and she stood with a raised brow.

"Storm? What storm?"

"Fasta Vass. Are you blind, woman?" Fenris glared, and forced Hawke to turn around, and she gasped.

"Maker, when did that get there?" Hawke laughed, and Fenris scowled.

"Are you fucking joking me Hawke? I have been worried sick about you and you act like this is nothing? The whole city has been run ragged looking for you." Fenris growled and a flash of lightning lit the sky. "This isn't going to get us anywhere." Fenris growled, and she sighed.

"Look, before we go anywhere I need to say something…" Hawke said, and he barked.

"No time, Hawke."

"No, but this is serious-"

"I don't care!" Fenris grabbed her waist and flung her over his shoulder and began to make his way back up the trek. Hawke tried to push herself off, but he gripped her tighter as the winds grew stronger and the rain began to fall. He looked over his other shoulder and saw the hurricane drawing closer to the shore. The sea began to thrash violently, and begin to creep up the shore where they had been but a few moments ago. "Varric!" he shouted, and the dwarf's head appeared over the sand dunes.

"Well, I'll be a nug's uncle. You found her!"

"No time, did you find us some shelter?"

"Yeah, come on." Varric led him up to the higher ruins. He recognised the cave as the one where they found that book on Blood magic. Fenris walked into the cave where he dropped Hawke unceremoniously on her ass. Varric tried not to smile as Hawke grunted in pain before taking a deep breath.

"Hi Varric, how are you?" Hawke smiled, and the dwarf chuckled.

"I'm good. What about you, Hawke?"

"Pretty good. I suddenly have a really sore ass for some reason though. Also I hear this strange growling in my ear…" Hawke smiled, and Fenris glared at his friend.

"Well, your ass is going to get a lot sorer when we get back to Kirkwall. Because I know a lot of people in line to kick it." He snarled, and Hawke smiled up at him.

"It's a good thing I have a sweet ass then, isn't it?" Hawke laughed, and Fenris felt himself growing red with rage.

"This isn't funny Hawke!" Fenris growled, and another roar of thunder from outside matched his fury. "It appears we aren't going anywhere tonight. We should start a fire and take shifts for the nights watch."

"Oh, a dominant Fenris. I'm liking this." Hawke smiled, and he scowled.

"Fesis bei umo canaverum."

* * *

The storm seemed never ending.

It seemed that way for Fenris at least.

He thought he had come to terms with the anger he felt for Hawke, but finding her so calm infuriated him. How could she be so calm at the time? Fenris was drawn from his thoughts as a light lit up the sky, followed by more thunder. Varric was already snoring loudly, but he knew that Varric could sleep through anything. Varric had amazingly slept through the Qunari attack.

But then again, that bloody dwarf could sleep through anything.

"Looks like we're in the eye of the storm." Hawke sat herself down across from Fenris by the cave entrance. He looked to see that it was true. The moon was shining bright, and he could even see the stars beginning to peak out. The threat of the hurricane still remained, but for now it was calm.

"Evidently. It seems that being around you is like this hurricane in itself." Fenris couldn't help but give her a half smirk.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys. I really shouldn't have stormed off like that. And the fact that I didn't even send word that I was alright… I know that was wrong of me. So, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." Hawke shrugged softly, and he sighed.

"I… we were all worried about you Hawke."

"I know."

"How are you so calm even now? You seem to have this never ending patience, but you're still a time bomb. So if I may ask, how do you do it?" Fenris wrapped an arm around one of his knees and watched her carefully. She smiled and pushed her red locks from her face.

"Father was constantly teaching Bethany to stay calm in any situation, to avoid giving demons an opportunity to possess her. Eventually he wanted Carver and me to meditate with them and control ourselves. I took some comfort in the peace it gave me, and it let me feel closer to him. But I haven't lost it like that in years." Hawke smiled kindly, and Fenris smirked.

"I suppose I should feel honoured that I made the Champion of Kirkwall's famous patience snap."

"Well, you have made me lose control on more than one occasion." Hawke winked at him, and Fenris felt himself blush.

"Yes… well," He cleared his throat, and Hawke smiled.

"I know, Fenris."

"Hawke… about what has happened-"

"No need. I'll take the next watch." Hawke blew him a kiss, and Fenris smiled.

"Well good luck waking Varric. Maker knows you'll need it."

"Thank you for finding me, Fenris."

"Anytime, Hawke."

* * *

**Thanks again, please review! Also sorry it took a while to do, but I've been pretty busy, but I shall be writing more soon, my pretties. (Also the comments are at 269!) ((hehe… 69…))**

**X**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Years in Between 43**

**Dear random bitch 'Guest' on Fanfiction,**

**You are surprised I have so many reviews for my good story, while you an obviously failed author have none. Thus, you feel the need to attack anyone who writes better than you. I don't know you are, and frankly, I don't care. So stop reading and bitching, or shut up, cause I frankly don't care what you say, my story matters to me, and if you think that's pointless, that's fine. Show me your fanfiction- oh wait! You don't have any…**

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading or reviewed. I really appreciate all the nice words and support :3 **

**BioWare owns everything, I just wish I did… xxx**

* * *

"And another thing! The Kirkwall guard is around to protect the citizens of Kirkwall, not run around looking for a missing lunatic! Not only did some guards abandon their posts in order to keep a watch for you, the people they abandoned were in danger. And don't even get me started on the Knight Commander! She's been close to tearing the city apart looking for you. What if she takes your title as punishment? Even though you're only Champion by name, what if she refuses to make it official? Then what will you do? All your hard work gone, because you were so stupid as to disappear without even a letter!" Aveline fumed, as she paced along her office. Hawke stood sloppily, the boredom evident on her face.

Evidently Aveline wasn't shouting loud enough.

"HAWKE!"

"What?" The Champion blinked owlishly at the raging Guard Captain.

"What did I just say?" Aveline growled through gritted teeth.

"That's easy. 'What did I just say'," Hawke grinned, before she ducked, narrowly avoiding a punch from the very angry Ferelden.

"This is not funny, Hawke! Do you really not realise how worried I was? How we all were?" Aveline screeched, and Hawke flinched at the unpleasant sound. Hawke opened her eyes and gave Aveline her usual half smirk. Hawke moved quickly and she hugged the obviously surprised guard before she spoke softly.

"I know. And I am sorry, truly. I was selfish and I shouldn't have worried you all like that." Hawke smiled to herself when she felt Aveline relax into the hug. The Guard Captain may have a fearsome reputation among cutthroats, for being hard, and cruel, and a dangerous force to be reckoned with. But in reality, she was just like a big cuddly mabari. A good hug and she was putty in your hands.

"Maker's breath, Hawke" Aveline sighed heavily and Hawke smiled.

Hawke 1, Aveline 0.

A knock at the door drew there attention and Hawke stepped back with a grin as she recognised it was Donnic. Aveline had the good grace to blush as Donnic smiled at her, not really paying Hawke much attention.

"Captain, a word please?" Donnic smiled as Aveline nodded, before turning to Hawke. Her eyes widened, as there was a wicked smirk on Hawke's face.

"Alright, I need to head out anyway. Just remember what I said, Aveline. Unless you're gonna keep it, take it up the ass, it can be just as fun." Hawke had to try not to laugh as Aveline and Donnic's jaws dropped open. Rage started to appear in the eyes of Aveline, and Hawke laughed, retreating to the exit. "Alright, I'll see you two later. And Donnic," Hawke patted his shoulder. "Aveline would like it from behind."

"HAWKE!"

* * *

Fenris sat alone in his dusty mansion, glaring at the piece of paper before him. He tapped the quill on the edge of the table to a tuneless rhythm. The paper was as blank as it was half an hour ago when he stared his letter. He didn't know what to write. How would he even start? Hello, you may not remember me, but according to the magister I killed, I might be your brother? That wouldn't go down to well.

He didn't even know if what Hadriana had said was true. Maybe she was just trying to distract him in order to spare her life… he was not that foolish though. Perhaps… perhaps this whole idea of a family was a fool's errand. He didn't know he had a sister, who's to say that she knew anything about him? And what of his parents? Were his mother and father alive? Would they even care if he wanted to reach them?

"Alright…" Fenris whispered to the paper, hoping that words would just appear on the page before he ran out of time. He had met a group of travellers, who were staying in the city, when he was going to the Hanged Man. They had immediately recognised him as Tevinter, and told him that they were heading to Marothius, a city to the east of Tevinter, near the border with Antiva. If he could get them to take a letter to the city, they might forward it North to Qarinus, and find his sister… this Varania…

Fenris scowled to himself and tossed the quill down. He watched as it floated before delicately landing on the table. Yes, there was a risk that Danarius would find out, he was a magister, and although he wasn't in Qarinus, he still had influence there. Maybe he could sneak to the city and try and find her… but he had no idea who she serves, or what she looks like.

It was basically finding a straw of hay in a stack of needles, it was so dangerous.

Maybe… maybe it was for the best. His life was behind him and whatever remained of it was across Thedas. Never knowing who his family was wouldn't have been so bad. He never even thought about following up on what Hadriana said, till after Hawke's mother passed away. Then he saw how much family meant. But could he handle losing his family once he finally found it? He didn't know.

"You know, that brooding demeanour is rather sexy." Hawke's voice next to his ear startled him, and he spun around to see Hawke holding her hands up with a smile.

"I really should buy some locks…" Fenris smirked as she giggled.

"That or a good roofer." Hawke gave him a crooked grin, before she stood on her tiptoes trying to look over his shoulder at the desk. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing… nothing." Fenris pushed away the papers into a messy pile, trying to ignore Hawke's curious eyes on him.

"Fenris, you can talk to me. What's on your mind?" Hawke carefully placed a hand on his armoured shoulder with a tender smile.

"I would not bother you with my problems." Fenris sighed, trying to ignore the desire in his body; the closer she got to him.

"We're been over this before. I can help with problems or give you a few more." Hawke gave him a sultry smile, "So, tell me or I will make your life a living hell."

"More so than usual?"

"Hey, it's my hobby."

"You need a new hobby then. For I am not your plaything." Fenris growled and turned to glare at an obviously surprised rogue. Hawke raised an eyebrow at him before she sighed.

"And why would you think that about our relationship? Is that how you feel?" Hawke crossed her arms as she scrutinised him.

"No… no." Fenris rubbed his temples before he sighed and walked over to the worn chairs. Hawke hesitated for a moment before she sat in the one opposite of him, crossing her long legs. "Please… tell me about your family."

"My family?" Hawke said, surprised at the unusual request.

"If you would indulge me. We all notice how you tend to listen, and don't talk that much about your past. And I know since… since your mother died, you don't want to mention it." Fenris spoke carefully, but relaxed when he saw Hawke smirk at him.

"It looks like you know me better than I thought." Hawke sat back in her chair with a sigh. "Well, let me see. My father was a mage from Ferelden, but he was transferred here when the Kirkwall Circle required new talent. He was here for three years before he met my mother when he was accompanying the First Enchanter and Knight Commander to a meeting with the Grand Cleric. Father loved my mother more than anything, and they used to sneak out to meet one another, and eventually he asked her to run away with him." Hawke smiled, and Fenris nodded for her to continue.

"They ran away together, heading for Ferelden, when mother found out she was pregnant. They got married in a small chantry, and continued on their route to Ferelden."

"So, technically you're a bastard?" Fenris smiled as she laughed.

"No! I'm not the fatherless kind, I was technically illegitimate." Hawke grinned, with a shrug.

"Not much has changed then?"

"Very funny. Well, they settled down and had me, Bethany and Carver. I was two when the twins were born, so there was quite a lot of chaos in our house. Bethany and I always got along, but Carver and I were the typical case of sibling rivalry. Father was relaxed and said the oldest was in charge, but mother said that a male was always in charge. So there was a bit of tension between us. When father passed away I was nineteen, and it just got worse for us." Hawke stood and picked up an empty bottle of wine before glancing around, looking for another.

"Any wine?" She smiled, and he sighed.

"No, finished the last of the Aggregio months ago. I've just been drinking the cheap stuff." Fenris shrugged softly, and Hawke chuckled.

"At least I know what to get you for your birthday." Hawke gave him a toothy grin and he sighed.

"Please continue."

"Alright… I was going to join the king's army, when we first heard rumours about the darkspawn. And I thought that if I went, then it would be a wage to send home, but mother refused to let me go alone. So I waited till Carver turned eighteen. Then we headed to the Chantry in Lothering and signed up. Then we headed to Ostagar, where you know the rest of the story." Hawke shrugged, and Fenris nodded.

"I see. Did you find that having a family made all the pain easier?"

"Yes. They all drove me crazy, and we fought, and we shouted, but we loved each other. I know that if I hadn't of had Carver with me at Ostagar, I would have been minced meat." Hawke laughed to herself. "I knew I had to protect him, and he the same. I would have done anything to protect them, and that's why I didn't take Bethany with me to the Deep Roads." Hawke ran a hand through her hair. "Can I tell you something, Fenris?"

"Anything."

"I knew that the Templars would be there when I came home. I knew she would be taken to the Circle. It was either take her, and she could have died from the taint or from a rock fall; or she stays alive in the Circle. Her life is the most important thing to me, even if I don't get to see her." Hawke sighed, and he nodded.

"I understand." Fenris smiled at her as Hawke clicked her fingers.

"I just remembered I needed to talk to you about something."

"What about?" Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Well, do you remember when we had to save those dwarven brothers from the Deep Roads?"

"I do. And if memory serves me well, one threatened revenge on you." Fenris smiled.

"Well, he got in touch. Apparently, I'm a dead woman walking. But I'd rather not be a corpse dancing to a blood mages tune. They have no idea how to puppeteer." Hawke laughed as she saw Fenris' green eyes widen.

"Puppeteer? You think it is a joke?" He growled and stood, pushing his chair back a few feet. Hawke looked up at him in shock before she answered him quietly as she stood slowly.

"No, Fenris, I didn't mean-"

"Do you have any idea what it is like to be under the influence of Blood Magic, Hawke?" Fenris growled. and Hawke gasped as he grabbed her by the throat. "Do you know what it feels like to have a magister control your mind? All you can do is watch while they use you to commit vile things! Your hands are not your own, your tongue speaks with a new voice, and there isn't a Maker damned thing you can do about it!"

"Fenris, let me go." Hawke glared at him, and Fenris realised he had lifted her slightly, so her toes were barely touching the floor. He put her down and saw her hand pull back, as if she was going to hit him, then she stopped. "Don't do that again. Ever."

"Hawke, I am sorry." Fenris muttered, and swallowed at he looked into her eyes. They were so close he could feel her breath on his lips. If he just moved his head, he would be kissing her, and from the darkening of her eyes, she knew it as well. Hawke eventually tore her gaze from his and stepped back.

"It's fine." Hawke rubbed her neck, aware of Fenris' guilty gaze on her. Hawke sighed before she smiled at him, her blue eyes shining at him as she patted his cheeks playfully. "I forgive you. Now come on, we're all having some drinks before we look into this Iwan thing."

* * *

The Hanged Man was as busy as usual, drinks flowing either for those drinking for good fortune, or drowning their sorrows in the cheap ale. Varric glanced around the table in his suite and smiled, as the infamous merry band of misfits was united once again. He smiled, as Hawke bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes grazed over the letters she had brought with her to the tavern that evening.

"I have three letters from the Knight Commander, two from the First Enchanter, and one from the Seneschal; and I was only gone for three days." Hawke chuckled and placed them on the table.

"Evidently, the city cannot function without you." Sebastian smiled at her, "Have you considered becoming the Viscount?"

"Me?"

"I think one psychopath in power is enough for this city." Varric laughed and Hawke stuck her tongue out playfully at the dwarf.

"I will have you know, Messere that I'm not crazy. My mother had me tested." Hawke smiled as Isabela burst out laughing.

"She obviously didn't do too great a job. I mean, you're just one lyrium potion away from becoming a demon magnet."

"I would make a pretty good demon magnet; they would like my power and my body." Hawke smiled before she received glares from the majority of her group.

"Please Hawke, we already have one abomination, we do not need another." Fenris said from his seat next to her, and she sighed as she saw Anders glare viciously at him.

"You know, perhaps if you weren't such a close minded fool, then you would see that I am a good person."

"I have no doubt that your magic is useful. But your needy, clingy attitude has gotten on my nerves the past few years, and obviously you are too stupid to do anything but beg for attention." Fenris said monotonously, and Anders stood quickly, making the chair scrape along the floor loudly.

"Well, you know what? I have had enough of you too. Next time I hear of slavers in this city, your name might just slip of my tongue." Anders said with a malicious grin. Fenris stood, but not as quickly as Hawke, who slapped Anders painfully. Silence fell around the table as they watched Hawke grow angry again.

"Look. I have had enough of you. _**Both**_ of you! If you want, I will find another healer or another warrior. But if you both want to stay friends with me, then act your bloody ages! Anders! You're a Grey Warden! I don't care if you don't think that way anymore, but you are. So do the order from which you come a favour and stop acting like a spoiled little bitch." Hawke glared, as Anders slowly sunk back into his seat, a defeated look in his eyes. "And Fenris," Hawke turned with gritted teeth to look at her former lover. "I know you're angry and frustrated, but tearing his heart out won't help. So act like the man you are and stop trying to piss him, and me off!"

Fenris just looked Hawke straight in the eye with his usual brooding demeanour. He was slowly retreating into himself again, and Anders was the same. Anders had his clinic, but Fenris didn't have anything like that, all he had was their friendship and his delusion of not being free. Yet here he was, no chains, no magisters, but still acting like the slave.

Cold and silent.

Hawke sighed and looked him in the eyes, "Fenris I-"

"Where is the Champion?!" A shrill shout from the door caused any mage in the building to run and hide for cover as they recognised the source. A very pissed off Knight Commander Meredith. The furious Templar strutted through the building, and three Templar recruits followed her, as her cold eyes ran across the silent and confused tavern. "Where is she?" Meredith shouted again, and Hawke sighed rubbing her temples.

"Well, I'm screwed. It was nice knowing you all." Hawke walked past Fenris and was surprised when she felt a soft pinch on her ass. She turned to glance at him, to see him sitting down with his brooding mask on.

"Good luck, Hawke." Anders said from under the table, and Hawke had to try not to laugh as she made her way down the stairs.

"Knight Commander?" Hawke asked carefully, and the Templar spun on her.

"Where in the Maker's name have you been, child? I ask you to investigate for me, and you disappear? Were you helping Orsino? Blood Mages? Out with it then!" Meredith shouted, and the whole tavern turned to watch the Champion's reaction to the fearsome woman. Hawke just blinked, and then smiled her bright grin at Meredith.

"I was on holiday."

"She's screwed." Varric echoed softly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review! xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**The Years in Between**** 44**

**Thanks to everyone for all the support and nice comments. Also thank you for the helpful criticism which I appreciate, as it helps me to improve my story, compared to the bitching. Seriously, do they expect me to shoot rainbows out my ass and make everything shinny and awesome? But in all, thank you all for reading. I'm so happy that this story has inspired so many different views.**

**So thanks again, please review and BioWare owns everything x**

* * *

Holiday.

Hawke was on holiday.

Well… she was now.

Meredith had almost screamed the Hanged Man down when Hawke had said that. The Templar had shouted for a solid ten minutes, not even allowing Hawke to open her mouth, before she had Hawke in irons and sent to the Gallows as a punishment. Regardless of the protests from the guards and her companions. So, before Hawke could be officially begin her duties as the Champion of Kirkwall, she was to spend a full twenty four hours in the Gallows prison.

Personally, she found it hilarious that she was being locked up for disappearing for a couple days, while she had actually gotten away with murder in this city. Who would have thought that a holiday was more deadly than killing, stealing and lying? So, she spent her time in the Gallows, causing what little chaos she could with the passing Templars. The Knight Commander had come down early to let her go on good behaviour, but her mind was quickly changed when she caught Hawke playing cards with the Knight Captain. Cullen blushed and mumbled an apology, while Hawke just laughed and smiled.

Two days in the Gallows.

So far, the Champion was not making friends with the Templars. The mages, however, found her hilarious for making a mockery of the order that imprisoned them. But Hawke behaved well and was released the next morning after a long, loud rant from the Knight Commander lasting at least an hour. After the dramatic response to Hawke's disappearance, the rogue was not in the mood for a repeat performance anytime soon. It had been three weeks since Hawke had been released from the Knight Commanders clutches, but she was still treading carefully. But Kirkwall needed a little chaos.

And who better to deliver it than Hawke?

But first she had to find Iwan before he found her. Hawke sat in her bath, contemplating how she would go about finding the dwarf before anything else happened. She ran a hand through her wet hair, scrapping it back with a sigh. While this was important, she was still thinking about Fenris. He had been acting strangely again. He would act normal around the rest of their group, well, as normal as a broody, glowing Tevinter could be, but in their reading lessons something changed in him.

He would speak to her in his beautifully velvet tone and continue to work hard. But it was his eyes. They looked at her with something new. She had seen that look during their one night together, and she had seen flashes when they were around normally. But it was there whenever she looked at him now, and it sparked a desire in her she hadn't felt since… well… him.

Hawke sighed, dipped her head under the lukewarm water for a moment and relaxed. She loved being in water; ever since she could remember she would jump, or fall, into any large body of water she could get to. Something about being in water just made her feel at home and safe. But the best part was that she could hold her breath underwater for a long time. When she was younger, there was a competition between all the children in Lothering, to see who could hold their breath the longest.

She did so well people were fearful she had drowned. But she could easily scare other children by running and hiding in the water north of the town, then scaring them as they approached. She was always a devil. Hawke rose to the surface and took in the sweet air that filled her lungs. She glanced around for a towel, but only saw a small one. She sighed as she remembered it was on her bed, where she had left it.

Hawke drained the water then stood up in the tub. The water fell out of her hair as she wrung it dry before she stepped out of the shallow tub. She loved the luxury of a bath every now and then, but she did feel a little spoiled as even few nobles had their own private baths. Hawke smiled to herself as she walked to the door of her private washroom. It was a good thing that it was connected to her bedroom, didn't want her servants to see her naked.

Hawke opened the door to her room and gasped as she attempted to cover herself quickly.

"Fenris, what the hell?" Hawke shouted, and Fenris swallowed as he looked at her naked body. It took him a moment before he blinked and blushed furiously, turning his back to her.

"Forgive me." Fenris cleared his throat and tried to ignore the tightening of his breeches. "Bodhan announced my arrival several minutes ago, but we received no response. I assumed you were either asleep or in your hidden chamber, so I came here first." Fenris coughed out, trying to get the image of her nude body from his mind. A very difficult task.

"Did you knock?" Hawke blushed, looking for that Maker damned towel, which had suddenly disappeared off the face of Thedas.

"Yes. But there was no response. I assumed you were asleep." Fenris kept his back to her, but could hear her moving around the room.

"Oh. Well…" Hawke sighed as she saw the towel right beside Fenris on her bed. She walked towards him and stopped right behind him, seeing him visibly stiffen.

"Hawke, what are you-" Fenris began but he saw her arm reach for the towel by his side. He sighed with relief as she retrieved it and stepped back from him. He tried to close his eyes, but Hawke's body kept appearing to him.

"So, what can I help you with, Fenris?" Hawke laughed as she tied the towel around her and then walked past him to retrieve a fresh robe from her wardrobe. She heard him swallow as he watched her. The towel just came to her mid-thigh level and it did nothing to stop the… approval of his body.

"I… I just…" Fenris cleared his dry throat before he glanced anywhere but Hawke. "I understand we were trying to find the dwarf who threatened you. So, I came to... to… Is it warm in here?" Fenris tried not to look at her as she laughed softly.

"Oh, come on Fenris. You've seen me naked before. Twice now." Hawke shrugged softly, and he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yes… I have…" Fenris tried to think of something, anything that would stop the desire in his body.

"Fenris. Look at me." Hawke sighed and stood firm before him, watching as his blush deepened. He turned his head towards her and looked her straight in the eyes. There it was again. That look. What was it?

"Hawke…"

"You owe me."

"…pardon?"

"You still didn't pay me my winnings for our card game last weekend." Hawke smiled when he visibly relaxed.

"Well, my plan is to beat you in our next card game so we're even." Fenris smiled softly at her.

"We'll see. Now give me a moment to get dressed, and then we find Iwan."

* * *

Varric nodded to himself as he reread the notes from his contacts around Kirkwall. Hawke had said she received a mysterious note from Iwan, simply saying he was coming for her, so they needed to figure out where it came from. Perhaps his family had heard something about him. And the dwarven merchants guild must know something, and if they didn't, the Carta certainly would.

But the main gossip around Kirkwall was how Hawke had been thrown in the Gallows for disappearing without the Knight Commanders consent. The mere fact that someone as popular as Hawke would need permission from a Templar to do anything outraged him and a lot of Kirkwall. But Meredith was putting herself firmly in command for now, and if he was right, she probably wouldn't give it back to a new ruler easily.

But maybe he was just being cynical.

"Varric, have you got a minute?" Anders' voice from the door made Varric look up with a grin.

"Sure I do, Blondie. What's the problem?" Varric poured Anders a mug of ale and passed it over to the depressed looking mage. Anders sniffed it before taking a large swig.

"I'm jealous."

"Aw, well, I'm flattered Blondie. But I don't do humans, or men." Varric laughed and a ghost of a smile flitted across Anders face.

"Funny."

"I know. Now, who are you actually jealous of? The elf?" Varric knew the moment he said it, he had hit the nail on the head. Anders face turned into a scowl as he glared at the contents of his mug.

"Why is Hawke so close to him? What about me? I support her helping her sister! I went into the Deep Roads with her, even though I _**specifically**_said I didn't want to. And for what?" Anders growled, and Varric chuckled.

"So, you're mad because Hawke slept with him and not you?" Varric saw his eyes widen suddenly.

"What?"

"What?" the dwarf repeated with just as much confusion, and Anders sighed.

"She slept with him?"

"Maker's breath, Blondie, that's old news. Everyone knows they had a roll between the sheets." Varric felt bad for laughing at his friend's predicament, but hey, he needed new material. These stories don't write themselves, you know.

"I knew they were close… ok, really close. But I still thought…" Anders sighed heavily, and Varric poured him another drink.

"Hey, it's not so bad. She could have chosen someone else over you."

"Great, that makes me feel so much better." Anders sighed, and Varric laughed.

"Fine, I know something that will cheer you up. Two Templars walk into a tavern…"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Champion. But I haven't heard from Iwan since his father sent him away." The elven woman said to Hawke. She was with the boy's father last time Hawke had spoken to them.

"I see. Well, thank you anyway. One last thing though. Did he have any dealings with any questionable people?" Hawke asked softly and watched as the elf thought about it for a second.

"Umm… there were a few people he was familiar with. A girl named Rebekah in the Rose. I know she… dealt with Iwan on a regular basis."

"Thank you for your time, Serah. I wish you well."

"And you, Champion." The elf nodded and walked away from Hawke and Fenris, leaving them among the bustling of the dwarven merchants guild. Although this place was always busy, Hawke really felt isolated here. Maybe it was because she rarely had a conversation with anyone at her eyelevel.

"Now that we have a lead, what do you intend for us to do?" Fenris crossed his arms, and Hawke turned to him with a smile.

"Well, we wait until reinforcements arrive, then we go see our contact." She giggled.

"If that is what you wish to call a whore. Wait. What about your other 'contacts'?" Fenris arched a black eyebrow at her when she smiled.

"Now, that is a secret. My dear elf." Hawke laughed and looked around. "I told Anders and Varric to be here ten minutes ago. I wonder what's keeping them?" she mumbled aloud, and Fenris scowled at her suddenly.

"Why do you insist on bringing the Abomination?" Fenris spat viciously at the mere thought of Anders. How he hated that mage.

"Hey, I need a healer. And there have been many a time when he had to heal you. Remember, during the Qunari attack, you were practically thrown across Hightown by that Saarebas? It would have taken you a weak to heal by yourself, but with just a flick of the fingers you're healed!"

"That does not mean I like him."

"I know, Fenris. And honestly, I would never force you to like him for anything. I'll tell you what. If he ever screws up massively, like _**seriously screwed up**_, then you can rip his heart out. Fair deal?" Hawke smiled when a smirk graced his noble features.

"What sort of screw up are we speaking of?" His curiosity was peaked now.

"I don't know… say he… Blows up the Chantry or something?" Hawke laughed at the idea.

"I highly doubt even he would be so foolish."

"But you get the idea?"

"I do." Fenris smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

Anders blowing up the Chantry?

Yeah, right.

* * *

"Serah Iwan? Yes, I remember him. He liked to be spanked." Rebekah sighed as she rubbed her chin. Hawke tried not to grimace at the whore, who was dressed in a short leather dress. The room had a very strange smell to it, and she couldn't really help but notice the numerous objects and chains around the room. What happened in this room was no concern of hers.

But it was interesting to know the new fetishes flying around Kirkwall.

"Yes, but has he contacted you in the past few weeks?" Hawke sighed as the girl twirled her long place hair between her fingers.

"No, he has not. But I do so rarely get someone of such importance as you, Champion. Perhaps I could indulge you in your desires?" Rebekah smiled, and Hawke raised an eyebrow as Varric tried to stop the rumbling chuckle from passing his lips.

"As tempting as that is, I'm afraid I must decline." Hawke struggled to keep a straight face as the girl sighed heavily, obviously putting on her best seductive eyes.

"I understand, but surely a woman as stressed as yourself needs some relief now and then? Fingers only get us so far." Rebekah watched as Hawke blushed, and Varric burst out laughing, tears rolling down his face. Hawke sighed rubbing her temples, before turning around and walking out of the room, with Fenris and Anders swiftly following. Varric took a moment to compose himself before he followed them.

"Well Hawke, I hate to point fingers, but maybe we should be looking for in the dark and wet places of Kirkwall."

"Shut up Varric."

"Oh come on, Hawke. You really need to learn to _poke_ fun at yourself."

"I am going to fucking kill you."

"Is this before or after you go digging for clams? Play with yourselves?"

Varric never even seen her foot coming.

* * *

**Thanks again guys! Please review! xx**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Years in Between 45**

**Woohoo! I seriously can't believe that this story has 293 reviews, 75 favourites and 103 followers! Seriously, I never even thought it would be this popular. Now if I only had a plot to write about, we would all be laughing. Thank you for the reviews and all the support.**

**Bioware owns everything although we all wish we did. Xxx**

* * *

After Anders had healed the boot print off Varric's face, the group decided to search the city for any grumblings or whispers about Iwan. If the Dwarven merchant's guild hadn't heard anything, then it was probably safe to say the dwarf wasn't in Hightown. But they checked the estates and the Chantry grounds, just for safe measure, but as was suspected, they found absolutely nothing.

Lowtown was just as fruitless in the search. No one had heard or seen anyone matching Iwan's description had been seen except from in the carta. But then again, the dwarven men all tended to look similar; everyone was short and had a beard. The foundries were empty, as was the Alienage, and so were the old town slums. All the usual places for evil villains in Kirkwall were empty. Surely there must be something in the docks?

Not a Maker damned thing.

Darktown was next on the agenda. No sooner had Hawke stepped down the stairs she caught sight of a member of the carta running from them.

"Hey!" Hawke shouted and raced after, leaving her companions behind.

"HAWKE!" Fenris shouted as they watched Hawke run after the dwarf, before following. Hawke pushed past a few refugees, trying to keep up with the dwarf. He just ran faster, and Hawke gritted her teeth as she tried to run faster after him. The carta dwarf ran down to the abandoned mines, and Hawke screeched to a halt as she swore to herself. Of course she would run into an ambush.

Why did she always find herself in these situations?

She withdrew her daggers and threw a Miasmic flask at the main body of the group of several dwarves, confusing them, before she rushed the two who had avoided being caught in the mist. She saw a flash of blue from her side as Fenris rushed into battle beside her, swinging his two handed sword violently. Anders began to shoot spells at the confused carta, while Varric picked them off from the sides.

Hawke kicked one in the chest, knocking him back with a grunt. The remaining dwarfs fell and Hawke stood on the chest of the one surviving dwarf. He groaned loudly in pain, but Hawke only increased the weight on her foot.

"Alright, you're going to answer my questions." Hawke glared at the blood covered dwarf.

"What makes you think I have any answers, wench?" The dwarf said viciously, and Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because, either you answer my questions and hope I'll be the kind and forgiving person I usually am, or I use my daggers to force it out of you. So pick," Hawke laughed, but her eyes portrayed a malicious glint.

"Alright… alright. No need to do anything drastic."

"Right. Iwan. Have you heard of him or not?"

"I have… rumour has it he's been holding up in a small house in Cumberland. He hired a few members of the carta to get rid of you. But I swear, that's all I know." The dwarf pleaded for mercy, but Hawke was not feeling too generous. She snapped his neck and then walked towards her companions, who eyed her warily.

"Was that really necessary, Hawke?" Anders asked carefully, and Hawke scoffed.

"You heard him, the carta were out for me, or at least certain members are. And apparently, we're taking a trip to Nevarra."

* * *

"You disappear for three days, and fail to investigate the tunnels into the Gallows, which I have repaired by the way, and now you come to ask permission to leave?" Meredith fumed at Hawke. The Champion just stood still, hands on her hips, and watched as the Templar slowly came down from her rant. Fenris watched from the hall, with Anders, Varric and several mages gathered around to see the rant.

"Knight Commander Meredith!" Hawke shouted back, at the obviously shocked Templar. "I am the Champion of Kirkwall; I won my title by saving this city, including you and your precious Templars! So if I wish to leave the city for a couple of weeks, and I inform you, so that you can make necessary arrangements to protect this city, then I have every right too." Hawke watched Meredith, who seemed to be biting her tongue. The sound of mages gasping at Hawke's defiance was the only sound that was made.

No one spoke to Knight Commander Meredith like that.

No one.

Not even the Grand Cleric would speak in such a harsh tone to Meredith.

Meredith glared at Hawke for a few moments before she visibly bit the inside of her cheek.

"Very well. But may I ask where are you going?"

"No. I am taking a few of my friends away from the city on private business. If you have any requests or inquisitions, then I advise you send a letter to my house and I shall deal with it when I return." Hawke smiled victoriously as Meredith nodded soundlessly at her. Hawke grinned and exited the Knight Commander's office, laughing as a few brave mages cheered her before they scuttled off in different directions.

"Oooh, someone's gonna' get an ass kicking when they return." Varric laughed as the group made their way out of the Templar hall.

"I know. But I intend to tackle the Knight Commander in a new way, which will be entirely dependent on her behaviour towards me." Hawke shrugged before she turned to Sol's shop. "Actually I need to stock up on potions for the trip."

"Why do you need so many, when you have a healer?" Anders asked with a laugh and a smile.

"Because you're not coming with me."

* * *

"You're taking Merrill? MERRILL?" Anders shouted across the table in the Hanged Man. Hawke had gathered them all in the suite and announced her plans. She wanted to take a group, different from the team she had taken to Antiva a few years ago, when she went to retrieve fabric for her mother. That was the last time she had left the Free Marches, or even the surrounding areas of Kirkwall.

"Calm down, Anders." Hawke rubbed her temples, which had become rather sore due to Anders shouting for the past few minutes.

"You're taking a Blood Mage, Hawke. A BLOOD MAGE! And the fact that you're taking her to the city where the College of Magi meets, where the Templars are even more vigilant, and not me, is not fair!"

"ANDERS!" Hawke stood and shouted back, seeing the mage visibly recoil. "Firstly, shut the fuck up. Secondly, Merrill was actually born to a clan of Dalish that wander Nevarra, so she knows the way they speak, the way the people think. If anyone can get us in and out of Nevarra quickly, it's her. And I am taking Sebastian and Aveline with me, so no one goes with me again."

"What about me?" Varric looked up at her and put on his best sad eyes.

"Don't give me that look; I'm still pissed off at you." Hawke rolled her eyes, but ended up meeting the brooding green eyes of Fernris, who eyed her suspiciously. Hawke turned to face him fully and sighed. "Nevarra is directly next to Tevinter. Even if we are going to the most southern city, there still may be slavers or someone who may recognise you. And who knows what may happen then?"

"I understand." Fenris nodded simply, which only infuriated Anders more.

"How can you be so calm? She's just walking into a foreign country, which no knowledge of the city, and I don't care what Merrill says, you're walking in blind!"

"You're making this situation much more dire than it is, Anders" Sebastian's voice tried to calm the mage, but there was an undertone of mistrust. But that was always there when he spoke to Anders.

"That's right, we'll be there." Aveline placed her hands on her hips. "I don't care what you think of Merrill, Sebastian, or I, but I will not allow you to doubt our friendship and loyalty to Hawke! I have known Hawke longer than you, mage. We were both at Ostagar, we escaped a blight ridden Ferelden together after we both lost someone dear to us. So you can say what you like, but actually Anders, you're the one who would abandon her or any of us for your cause." Aveline growled.

Anders glared at her for a moment, and then a blue spark erupted from his eyes.

"_**He is angry. But taking a blood mage to a place with so many Templar eyes… you are asking for trouble." **_Justice's voice echoed around the room, and Fenris stood, glaring at the spirit.

"Stand down spirit. Now."

"_**You are as desperate to go as he is, slave. But you do not show it."**_

"Stand down." Fenris was so close to him now that if he wanted to, Fenris could snap his neck before Anders could even blink. Justice receded at the danger in Fenris' voice, and he was left staring at a confused Anders.

"What did I do now?"

"You tell me. Go on. Give me a reason." Fenris glared, before he felt Hawke's hand on his breastplate, gently pushing him back.

"Fenris." Hawke's soft voice made him look at her, and he immediately calmed down at the mere sight of her. "It's going to be alright." He nodded to her, before he stepped back from Andrers.

"Well, as thrilling as this was, I have to go." Aveline sighed heavily as she made for the door, finding Hawke in her way with her usual roguish grin.

"You have a date with Donnic?"

"Shut up." Aveline pushed past her, ignoring the giggles.

"Well, when do you plan to leave?" Fenris sat back down with a sigh, as he looked around at his friends.

"Hopefully, within a few days. But it will entirely depend on Serah Donnic." Hawke smiled softly and received a few raised eyebrows.

"Why would that matter?" Varric asked softly.

"My lips are sealed." Hawke winked at them.

All on you Donnic.

* * *

Aveline walked through Lowtown back to her small home. It was just on the line between Hightown and Lowtown; it was where those who couldn't afford a Hightown home, but wanted a more secure area than Lowtown. Not much tended to happen here, so there wasn't much of a reason for her friends to come visit. But occasionally they stopped by, for a cup of tea, or just to say hello.

The white stone of the buildings gave the impression of wealth to Lowtown, but in truth, they were a similar style to those of the Lowtown. Everyone single, or with a family, had their own building, but each was small. A large main room, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and the number of rooms varied from building to building. Aveline smiled when she saw her name painted delicately on the wall to the side of her door.

Aveline pushed open the wooden door and gasped before she smiled.

"Donnic, what is this?" Aveline covered her mouth to hide her shock when she looked around the room. Donnic had lit numerous candles around the main room, and had laid a bouquet of marigolds on the main table.

"I know you've been working hard, and I wanted to surprise you." Donnic smiled, and Aveline closed the door behind her and approached him.

"This was very thoughtful." She smiled before he dropped to one knee. "Donnic…"

"Aveline, I know I love you. I've known I cared for you the day you saved me from those thugs in Lowtown. I just assumed that you would never return my feeling, so I pushed them aside. But when I finally got the chance to court you, I knew it was pointless to try and claim I was anything but head over heels for you. These past few months have been the most wonderful time of my life." Donnic smiled softly at a very shocked Aveline.

"Donnic… I…" Aveline mumbled as Donnic pulled out a small box from his pocket.

"Guard Captain, Aveline Vallen. Will you marry me?"

"…Yes."

* * *

"So, Donnic's proposing?" Isabela smiled, and Hawke nodded.

"That's what he told us." Hawke turned to Fenris who shrugged.

"He did seem confident that he would succeed." Fenris smirked to himself.

"You know how Aveline feel about him. I'll just be surprised if she doesn't say yes within half a second." Hawke looked at him with a grin. "But I'm suddenly thinking Aveline won't be coming with us to Nevarra."

"Was that your plan all along?" Fenris raised a black eyebrow at her.

"My lips are sealed." Hawke winked at him while the others laughed softly and Fenris smiled at her, before he subtly whispered in her ear.

"Not for much longer if I have my way with you."

Oh my.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**The Years in Between 46**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Bioware owns everything, so don't hate on me, if you have a problem, go talk to them :P xxx**

* * *

"A toast then, to the happy couple!" Varric cheered as everyone clinked their mugs together on the main floor of the Hanged Man. Donnic and Aveline smiled graciously at the numerous congratulations and thanked everyone in turn. Aveline couldn't help but smile as she glanced down at the gold band with a single, white diamond in it. She hadn't felt this genuinely happy since before Wesley died. But she had made her peace with him, and now it was time to move on with Donnic.

And she was happy. Ever since Hawke had basically forced her to admit her feeling to him in front of all her friends. At first, she was going to kill the rogue, seriously, she actually had a whole plan to kill her and make it look like an accident. But Donnic had changed her mind, he happened to be very… persuasive. Aveline looked around the table and smiled as she saw Hawke standing against a wall of the tavern talking to Fenris.

The tavern was so busy, you could hardly see them, but Hawke was giving Fenris her best smile, which meant she was planning trouble. If only she could get inside her head…

"So, what are you planning, Hawke?" Fenris smiled before he took a drink from his pint. Hawke gasped mockingly and covered her mouth in shock.

"Messere! I am insulted that you would think that I, an honest noble woman, would be up to any trouble." Hawke gave him a giggle as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you saying that you have absolutely nothing planned?"

"Well… just watch." Hawke laughed, and Fenris smiled.

"You won't even tell me? And here I thought we were close." Fenris sighed dramatically. Hawke raised an eyebrow at him before she smiled as he took a drink.

"I thought we were pretty close. Well, we would have to be if I had your cock in my mouth." Hawke laughed as Fenris spluttered his drink all over a passing mercenary. The man turned to face Fenris, and wiped the alcohol off his tattooed face.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you, knife ear? Learn your place!" He snarled, and Fenris growled as he saw several more mercenaries gathering around them.

"Do not speak to me like that,"

"Oh yeah? Well what are you going to do?"

"This." Fenris punched the tattooed thug in the face, knocking a tooth out in the process, as a fist fight began. Aveline sighed softly before she stood up, scrapping her chair back before she walked around the tables to the fight area.

"Right! That's enough!" Aveline pulled a slightly bashed Fenris and Hawke from the fight, before flinging the thugs out on their asses. The guard turned to see Hawke and Fenris laughing like madmen and sighed. It was good to see that Fenris had a sense of humour, but this was not funny. "You two, behave yourselves!"

"Yes, Aveline."

"Yes, Aveline."

"Don't make me have to come over here again tonight." Aveline glared, but there was a glint of laughter in her eyes. Hawke smiled and turned to Fenris, who shrugged at her softly as Aveline turned away and walked back to the table with her fiancé and some other guards.

"That wasn't what you had planned, was it?"

"Nope, that was just a happy coincidence. But keep watching." Hawke leant back against the wall and smiled. Fenris followed her gaze around the room before it landed on Isabela and Varric drinking what must be their twelfth round of drinks in the past half an hour and he nodded, leaning back on the wall next to her. Nora passed them, and they took more drinks of the tray and smiled at each other.

"Well, since Aveline is so preoccupied, I doubt she will be joining you for your trip tomorrow." Fenris said politely, glancing down at his friend.

"It seems that way, does it not? Do you have any suggestions that will remedy that?" Hawke smiled sweetly at him, and Fenris couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, I would hate for you to go without a warrior. Anything could happen and it would be terrible if you wouldn't have someone intimidating looking with a sword around."

"That does sound like a problem. But I should probably take Varric, as he could maybe charm people into telling me what I want."

"Or take me?"

"Maybe." Hawke looked to see Fenris watching her with a raised brow. Hawke was about to speak again, when a loud laugh drew their attention away from the other. A very drunken Isabela had managed to get up on Aveline's table and stood in the centre with a wide grin on her face.

"I would… I would… wow I'm dizzy…" Isabela hiccupped as she steadied herself. "I would like to… to give the happy couple a-" another hiccup "… a present." She giggled loudly. Fenris raised an eyebrow at Isabela as she began to take off her clothes among the hollers and cheers. She pulled off her white dress, and Aveline began shouting as everyone saw the pirate running around the tavern as naked as the day she was born.

Hawke applauded and cheered as a few blushing guards tried to catch and sober up Isabela, but to no avail. No one in the tavern could stop laughing, cheering or applauding as Isabela ran out to the street with the blushing guards in tow. Aveline blushed before she caught Hawke's eye and glared.

"YOU! You convinced her to do this!" Aveline shouted, and Hawke grabbed Fenris' hand.

"Run!" She snickered as they ran from the crowded tavern, laughing as they heard Aveline's shouting. They ran past a streaking Isabela being captured by the guards, as they made it to Hightown. Hawke stopped as she caught her breath among fits of laughter, and Fenris stopped just a little ahead of her. He looked back at her and tried not to smile as she kept laughing.

"Did you actually convince Isabela to strip?" Fenris smiled, and Hawke laughed, the beautiful sound carrying in the silent night air of Hightown.

"I may have convinced her not to wear any underwear, but I did not say she should strip." Hawke laughed as she walked along to his side. "I might as well have as much fun as I can before I go, because when we get back it won't be long before the one year anniversary since the Qunari invasion." Hawke sighed.

"Do you not find it strange that the dates coincide with roughly the date of the Deep roads expedition?" Fenris smiled as she shrugged.

"I know, I thought I was the only one who noticed it. But it's good to know I'm not just paranoid."

"Well, that is neither here nor there." Fenris smiled as he stopped at the front of her mansion. Hawke pushed her red hair away from her face and she smiled.

"So, will you come with me, Sebastian and Merrill to Nevarra?"

"I enjoy following you." Fenris smiled as she laughed.

"Fenris… would you like to come in for a drink?"

"Thank you, Hawke. But I am afraid I must ready myself for tomorrow, lest I forget to pack." Fenris couldn't help but notice the flicker of disappointment in her eyes, which she quickly covered.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning. We're meeting at the docks at dawn, but I have the feeling I'm going to have to do the rounds just in case someone forgets." Hawke grinned and Fenris smiled at her.

"Very well." Fenris took her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "I shall see you in the morning, Hawke.

This trip was looking good so far.

* * *

Dream Hawke came again that night.

Fenris had tried to push back these dreams, but he never could. She just needed to smile Hawke's smile or say something in her voice, and he was a goner. He could never resist her, even in his mind. That's probably why he found himself in this situation now.

Dream Hawke had her back against the wall as he thrust into her sharply. She cried out in pleasure, throwing her head to the side. Fenris slowly slid himself in and out of her silk like core and watched her. Dream Hawke was exactly like his Hawke, but the only difference was that when he would awake, he would be sticky yet satisfied, but he would awake alone. She placed her palm on his chest, to try and steady herself against him.

He growled to himself and increased his pace, thrusting her harder against the crumbling wall of his mansion. She dropped her hand from his chest and placed them flat against the wall as she moaned his name loudly. Over and over he sheathed himself in her, almost ashamed of how his dreams had this effect on him. Hawke screamed as she came, dragging him over the edge with her as she tightened around him.

Fenris felt his legs begin to wobble, so he leant against her on the wall, pushing them closer together. He gasped for breath as she stroked his white hair softly.

"Will I be in your dream while you're in Nevarra, or will you beg for her to take you back?" Dream Hawke kissed his neck softly and he sighed.

"Why must you remind me of the fool I am?"

"I don't remind you. You dream of us. You want us. So why not take action and have the real me, instead of just what your mind can remember?"

"You know better than anyone what goes on in my mind. Why torment me so?" He growled as he pulled away from the embrace of his dream lover, leaving her to regain her balance by the wall. "What if the next time I take her in my arms, I remember my forgotten life? Those faces I know nothing off… Or worse. What if Danarius is still watching? What if he sees Hawke and I together, and hurts her? I... could never live with myself if she is harmed." Fenris ran a hand through his hair and sighed she began to fade, signifying he was awaking.

"But we are strong. And we love you."

"I know you do. But… I cannot."

"Then you are a fool."

"That I am."

* * *

"So when we get there, we'll get another ship back from Nevarra." Hawke nodded as she gave the ship's captain a small bag of money. He felt the weight as he let it jingle in his hand for a moment before he attached it to his belt.

"Right, we'll give you and your friend's safe passage to Cumberland, but once you're off the ship, what happens to you is not my concern." The captain rubbed his stubble before he turned away. Hawke sighed as she walked to where Merrill sat on one of the crates, twiddling her thumbs.

"Since we're a little early, do you want to run up to Lowtown with me to see if the bakers are open yet. If they are, then maybe we could get a couple loaves of bread just in case we don't like the food on the ship." Hawke smiled as Merrill looked up.

"Oh, I like going to the bakers. It always smells so nice in there, and the food isn't too expensive, so most of the people are able to afford something. But when you took me to the Hightown baker it smelt different, but still nice." Merrill blushed as Hawke laughed.

"Yeah, but in truth I send Bodhan down to the baker in Lowtown, because the food is better and I like the family who own it." Hawke smiled at the elf, as they made their way back up the stairs to Lowtown. They reached the small baker shop and purchased a few loaves of bread for the trip and mildly chatted to the baker before Merrill patted Hawke's shoulder. Recognising the elf was getting a little nervous; she said her goodbyes before they walked back to the docks. Hawke broke off a part of a loaf and gave it to Merrill.

"Here, you're looking a bit skinny, Merrill." Hawke smiled at the elf who blushed softly

"Thank you, Lethilan." Merrill took a bite before she smiled. "It's still warm!" she said through mouthfuls.

Hawke smiled as she recognised Fenris and Sebastian standing by the ship and waved to them. Sebastian waved back as they approached before he smiled as he said something to Fenris. Hawke raised an eyebrow as they approached but shrugged it off.

"So, are we all ready?" Hawke asked with a smile as they all nodded.

"But if I may ask, what do we actually know about Iwan and where he is?" Sebastian asked as they made their way along onto the ship. The sailors bustled around and bashed into each other in an attempt to get themselves ready. Hawke inclined her head, signalling them to follow as they made their way under the deck to their cabins.

"Well, we know that he is staying somewhere in Cumberland." Hawke said as they navigated through the hallways of the ship.

"Not to poke holes in this _**flawless**_ plan, Hawke. But Cumberland is what? The third largest city in Thedas? How are we supposed to figure out where one dwarf is?" Fenris asked, and Hawke noticed the condescending tone of his voice.

"Well, we'll worry about that when we get there, won't we?" Hawke pushed the door open and sighed as she saw three hammocks and a chest of drawers in their small room. A small port hole was the only light that the room had, and Hawke sighed. "It looks like we're sharing, Merrill."

"R-really?" Merrill blushed softly, and Hawke nodded.

"Either that or Fenris and Sebastian share." Hawke smiled as Fenris rolled his eyes at her.

"That will not be necessary." He shrugged before he saw Merrill blushing furiously.

"Are we… we all sharing the room?"

"Looks like it." Sebastian put his bags on the floor and Hawke smiled at Merrill.

"Aw, Merrill's shy, isn't that cute." Hawke laughed as she sat back on the hammock, and it began to sway. "This is actually really fun, come on Merrill." Hawke laughed as Merrill blushed before getting in. It swayed back and forth quite quickly, and Hawke laughed loudly.

"Is there anything that doesn't amuse you?" Fenris asked with a small smile. Hawke stopped the swaying hammock and looked at the wooden ceiling thoughtfully for a moment.

"Nope."

"Just so we know."

* * *

"Fish, fish and more fish. Uhg!" Fenris pushed away the bowl of fish pie presented to them in the dining hall. Hawke smirked at him as she pushed their bowls towards a surprisingly ravenous Merrill. She glanced around the eating hall before she sighed softly.

"I'm gonna go up deck and get some air." Hawke stood, and Fenris smiled.

"I think I'll join you." He stood and ignored the raised eyebrow from Sebastian as he walked out of the busy hall with Hawke. Hawke pushed open the small doors and hauled herself up onto the deck, with Fenris following in tow. Apart from the few sailors steering the ship and directing the sails, they were alone on a disturbingly still night. Hawke looked up and saw very few clouds in the sky, allowing the stars to shine bright with the crescent moon.

"At least I can breathe up here. Between the stench of overcooked fish pie and sweaty sailors you can't really think." Hawke laughed softly while she walked to the rails of the ship. Fenris followed and leant on the ones next to her.

"I know the feeling. At least when we travelled to Antiva, we had a fresh supply of meat." Fenris chuckled as she smiled.

"And we had our own tents." Hawke grinned.

"And there was more privacy."

"And we had our own tents."

"And we didn't have fish."

"And we didn't have to tell sailors to stop looking at our asses."

"And we knew exactly what we were doing."

"And we had our own tents."

"Do you not wish to share a bed with the witch?" Fenris raised an eyebrow, and she smirked.

"Whatever would give you that idea?" Hawke laughed as he looked at her with confusion. She sighed as she looked out on the blackened waters of the Waking Sea. "I was slightly concerned when I saw that Merrill and I would have to share, because she once tried to sleep with me."

"WHAT?" Fenris shouted raising a few eyebrows from the sailors. Hawke waved to them that everything was alright before she turned back to a glowing Fenris.

"Wow, you are the jealous type, aren't you?" Hawke laughed as he began to calm down.

"What do you mean she tried to sleep with you?" He sighed softly as she shrugged.

"After we fought the Varterral up Sundermount, we talked and I noticed she was acting a little strange, so I did my usual flirt to try and calm her down. A few days later she showed up at my mansion and I got the impression she was trying something. Safe to say I was right. I told her that I saw her as a sister and that was that."

"You need to be more careful about who you flirt with, Hawke! Not everyone takes it as a joke." Fenris scowled at the water.

"Why? It's not like I'm in a commitment or anything."

Ouch.

Fenris looked at her, to see her staring out at the horizon before he sighed and looked out with her.

"No. I don't suppose you are."

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Fenris try and get it on with Hawke? Will they find Iwan? Will they stop serving Fish on the ship?**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**(P.S. The quicker and more you review, the quicker and more inspired the chapter. So please do it. I like reviews :')**

**xx**


	47. Chapter 47

**The Years in Between 47**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! And congrats to Curls101 for being my 300****th**** reviewer and I will write her a one-shot fanfic as a thank you, just as soon as you give me a prompt ;). Thanks again and please enjoy.**

**BioWare owns everything even though I wish I did :'( xx**

* * *

In the beginning, this trip to Nevarra was meant to help Fenris decide what he would do with Hawke.

But in reality it had actually made him more confused.

She wasn't in a commitment with him. Nor he with her.

So why did her words cut him like a knife?

Fenris lay in his hammock in the shared quarters, swaying with the boat. He could hear Sebastian's light snoring and some quiet sounds from Hawke's hammock that he assumed was Merrill. Hawke could never sleep in a new bed for the first night, and usually she was lucky to get a few hours' sleep, even when she moved up to Hightown. But it was just a strange habit she had.

"Can't sleep?" Hawke whispered from her hammock, and Fenris looked over and saw she was smiling at him. There wasn't that much distance between them, a few feet at most, but it felt much more than that. There was an unspoken problem between them, but they both knew perfectly well what it was.

"I could ask you the same." He smiled a little at her before he sighed. "But no, I cannot. Truthfully, I worry what Nevarra will bring."

"I know. I'm worried for Merrill and for you."

"For me?" Fenris sat up a little and saw that Merrill had laid her head on Hawke's shoulder, preventing the rogue from moving too much.

"Yeah. Nevarra will never be free from ties with Tevinter. But I promise you, Fenris, I will protect you." Hawke whispered, and Fenris scoffed.

"Protect me? You insult my pride, Hawke. I can handle myself and I will watch over you. You tend to find trouble."

"I do, don't I?" Hawke chuckled before she was quiet for a moment. "Are you alright, Fenris?"

"Just tired, Hawke. I'm just so tired." Fenris whispered and inwardly scowled to himself.

_I'm tired of all this dancing around we do. I'm tired of awaking without you next to me. I'm tired of not being able to tell you that I-… that I think I'm in love with you, Hawke._

"Yeah… I'm a little sleepy too. But we still have another two days sailing till we dock in Cumberland, so we should be able to get some sleep by then." Hawke said quietly, and Fenris nodded with a soft grunt. He could hear her breathing deepen as she began to fall asleep. "Sweet dreams, Fenris."

"Only if you're in them." Fenris looked up at the ceiling, and failed to notice the small smile on Hawke's face as he spoke.

She knew how he felt.

All she needed was an apology and that was that.

* * *

"Oh… I don't feel so good…" Merrill covered her mouth as she swayed with the ship. Hawke looked up from her viewing of the open sea to look at the slightly green elf. She had been sitting on the ropes, facing the direction she knew Ferelden lay in.

"Merrill, are you alright?" Hawke stood and turned on the ropes to look at her.

"I-I don't think so… it must have been the fish pie…" Merrill mumbled before she rushed to the side of the ship and began to empty her stomach. Hawke hopped down onto the deck, went over to Merrill, and began rubbing her back soothingly. Either Merrill was seasick or the food just didn't agree with her, but Hawke just hoped it was seasickness. If the elf did have a bad reaction to the food, or she was coming down with something, maybe it would be best to just turn around and forget this mission.

"Come on, Merrill. Let's get you into bed." Hawke said soothingly, and Merrill blushed.

"I am so sorry Hawke."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong, Merrill." Hawke led her back to their cabin, moving slowly and watching the mage in case she was sick again. She pushed open the door and led the swaying elf to their shared hammock and helped her in. "I'll talk to the captain and try and get another hammock, 'cause it looks like you'll need this one to yourself." Hawke smiled.

"Thank you Lethillan." Merrill blushed, and Hawke smiled.

"No need. I'm going back up deck with Fenris and Sebastian. I'll be back in an hour, so try and get some sleep." Hawke brushed some hair from Merrill's face and smiled as she nodded. Hawke stood and closed the door behind her, then made her way swiftly to the deck. The sun streamed into the hall as she pushed the doors open and looked around. Fenris and Sebastian were deep in conversation and paid her little attention.

Hawke made her way up the stairs and saw the Captain giving directions to the crew mate steering the ship. The Captain was an older man with pale skin and dark hair, obviously a native to Kirkwall, and seemed like a decent man… for a pirate.

"Captain," Hawke called as she approached them; he looked up at her before he huffed.

"What is it, woman? Can't you see I'm busy?" He scowled, stroking his stubble as he glanced at a map.

"I can see that, Messere, but it is important. We only have three hammocks in our cabin and there are four of us."

"So share, it's not my problem. Now I have things to do, wench." He interrupted, and Hawke bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him. She hated being interrupted.

"I understand, but one of my companions is ill and I-"

"Ill? What do you mean they are ill? Is it infectious?" A crew member asked as he gasped. Hawke suddenly felt an evil idea come upon her as she turned to face the crew.

"Dreadfully so, I'm afraid. She just began to vomit and started to cry about the demons. She said this ship was haunted, won by a wrong doing." Hawke smiled as she saw the Captain's head snap up from the map. Now, that got his attention.

Let's see how far she could take this.

"She said she could hear demons calling last night as they prowled the halls, searching for new dreams to feed off. At first I thought it must just be her fever, as she was burning up, but then I heard it too." Hawke covered her eyes dramatically as she saw she had captured the attention of almost every crew member, and noticed a few beginning to look nervous. "It was a deep voice, saying that they would drag us all down to the depths!"

"We're all going to die!" A crew member shouted out.

"I thought I had heard things in the night, but I just thought it was my imagination." An elf muttered to another.

"What will we do? Should we perform an exorcism of some kind?"

"What, and make it more angry, are you crazy?"

"I want my mother!"

Hawke was failing to keep a straight face as chaos unfolded before her, with even the Captain looking around with fear. Fenris and Sebastian just watched with raised brows as the sailors began to panic among themselves.

Safe to say, whatever Hawke wanted, she got.

* * *

The darkened halls of the ship creaked quietly as the final night of the journey drew on. Apparently, sailors were easier to scare than Hawke had originally thought. From being around Isabela, she expected most sailors to be hard and fearless… but these guys… it was like being around a group of bloody five year olds. Ever since she jokingly told her story, even the Captain was jumping at every shadow, and very few would walk the cramped halls alone at night.

Hawke lay in her new hammock, resting on her arms tucked behind her head, as she stared up at the ceiling, swaying with the sea. Merrill had gotten a little better, and the ship's doctor said it was just a bad reaction to the food, so nothing to be too worried over. It was a relief for sure, but she still wondered if this mission was a mistake. Roaming her eyes around the room, she saw Sebastian and Fenris fast asleep in their hammocks.

She sighed to herself as she kept her eyes on Fenris. What was so bad that he couldn't be with her because of it? Was there even a reason? Maybe all he wanted was a roll between the sheets. But if that was the case, wouldn't he have slept with Isabela when she offered? Sighing, she rubbed her temples and listened to another loud moan from the ship. She couldn't really blame the sailors for thinking this boat was haunted, but the very idea was stupid in itself.

Although… there was always a chance…

As the thought passed through Hawke's mind, the wooden door of the cabin creaked as it began to open. She grabbed her dagger off the floor, hiding it by her side as she kept her eyes firmly on the floor. She felt a presence as the door stopped creaking but nothing was there. Must be a broken lock. Hawke rose out of the hammock just as a shape passed by her door.

Grabbing her daggers, Hawke quietly stepped out of the hammock and moved towards the door. She cautiously avoided the items that had been carelessly thrown across the floor of her cabin, mainly by her, as she headed to the door. The door creaked again as she pushed it fully open, exposing the dark hallway to her. Unconcerned by the fact she was only wearing a thin vest and a pair of underwear with her daggers by her side.

As she reached the end of the hallway which split in opposite directions, a thud from the long hall on the left drew her attention. Hawke readied her dagger as she silently moved through the hall. She felt a cold breeze on her shoulder and she turned.

Absolutely nothing.

Maker, she was just paranoid.

Hawke rubbed her temples with a soft chuckle as she lowered her daggers. She really needed some sleep, if her mind was playing tricks on her like this. Hawke turned around to walk back to her cabin, but was stopped by a large black shadow. Hawke gasped as it grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her into the wall. Hawke pulled her dagger back before she saw angry green eyes staring at her.

"Fenris?" Hawke sighed with relief as he recognised her and stepped back.

"Hawke? What are you doing out here?" Fenris sighed with relief as she lowered her dagger away from his neck.

"I thought I heard something. What about you?"

"The door was open and you weren't in your hammock… I was concerned." Hawke smiled as she could make out a very faint blush in the dark.

"Well, I think we're both just a little paranoid." Hawke laughed quietly as she brushed her red hair from her face.

"My thoughts exactly," Fenris sighed as he gestured for her to lead the way back. As they turned, a loud shriek from the deck drew their attention. They glanced at each other and nodded, Hawke rushed to the deck, while Fenris went to retrieve his war axe and wake their companions. Hawke shoved open the doors to the deck and readied her daggers as she looked around.

The ship was eerily silent as she walked further into the open. A voice in her head reminded her that this sounded like part of the story Varric had written for her birthday a few years ago with her on a pirate ship in her underwear. 'The Adventure of a Flightless Bird' had become one of her favourite bedtime stories, mainly because Varric was such a good writer. But she shook the thought from her head as she saw something glisten at the far end of the ship. She approached slowly, listening carefully for any sounds of movement before she stopped.

"What are you doing?" A crew member whispered harshly from the helm of the ship, and Hawke turned to look at him.

"I thought I heard something. Almost like a scream." Hawke answered, and the sailor pointed behind her, before hiding behind the helm. Hawke turned and tried not to gasp at what she saw.

A figure made of pure water stood at the end of the ship looking out on the sea. It was obviously female, and Hawke had never seen anything like it before. She began to move forward when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her behind the mast of the ship. Hawke looked to see Fenris who shushed her silently as he held her in place. He just held her there in silence, and Hawke tried not to notice how close their bodies were and her obvious lack of clothing.

How long had it been since they had been so close?

She didn't get to wonder for long as Fenris lowered his hand and turned to look around the mast to see the water figure had gone.

"What was that?" Hawke breathed a sigh of relief as Fenris moved away.

"A water watcher."

"A what?" Hawke repeated as he moved away.

"It's old magic. But its meaning is clear." Fenris growled, and Hawke didn't like the tone of his voice, for a surprising change.

"What?"

"We are being watched."

* * *

Cumberland shone bright as the boat sailed away from the port. Hawke looked back with a smile as she thought about those poor sailors who thought the ship was haunted, but she had little time to worry about that. They were here now, and she had a date with a dwarf. Hawke led the way through the bustling market place as she scoured for information. She listened for anything she could use to her advantage as they walked along, but they heard little. Hawke sighed and stopped in the street.

"Hawke?" Sebastian asked as he watched their leader.

Hawke drowned out her companions as she looked around the city. A warm climate, similar to that of Kirkwall, but the city seemed more… what's the word… open? Elves, dwarves and humans, all seemed to be at peace here, but Hawke still felt strange here. Bright banners and paints decorated the walls and doors of the buildings in a beautiful and exotic style. Statues of heroes lined the street corners as far along as she could see. Kings, Grey Wardens, even Local Nevarran heroes not heard of outside the country were immortalised in stone.

Made her feel a little jealous about the statue by the docks.

"Hawke!" Fenris shook Hawke's shoulder, and she blinked owlishly at him.

"What?"

"We've been trying to talk to you for five minutes. Are you unwell?"

"No… no, I was just thinking." Hawke sighed before she stepped forward, leaving her companions confused as she approached a dwarven merchant. "Excuse me, Messere?" Hawke asked, and he looked up at her.

"Good afternoon, Serah. May I, per chance, interest you in some new weapons?" He smiled, but Hawke could barely see it due to his frizzy beard.

"Perhaps in a minute. But may I ask if you have heard of a dwarf names Iwan, a travelling merchant originally from Kirkwall?" Hawke asked and smiled as he snapped his fingers in recognition.

"Iwan! I remember him, came here just over a year ago. He's a grumpy sort, keeps to himself really, but I knew his father. He was a good man." The dwarf nodded, and Hawke smiled to herself before she sighed heavily.

"Yes, he is… or was."

"What?"

"Haven't you heard? Iwan's father has fallen ill in the past few weeks, dreadfully so. I knew him and his sons for several years before, and he asked me to come and get Iwan. He said to me that all he wished was to see his son's together one last time. Maker guide him." Hawke said sadly, and the merchant gasped.

"I… I had no idea Yevhen was unwell…"

"I know, he is a good man. But I need to find Iwan before his condition worsens. Could you please tell me where I might find him?"

"Of course, Serah. He is staying in a house in the Old town. Just follow the signs and it's the fifth house on the left. Ancestor's guide you."

Hawke nodded her thanks as she made her way to the Old town. Her companions followed in silence as they walked through the bright city. Hawke spun around a large sign pole in the direction of the Old town. Hawke walked through the city and marvelled at the strange environment; a dusty, sandy street, yet there were trees, flowers and other plant life growing around the city. The Old town was definitely different from the colourful marketplace, resembling Kirkwall.

"Door number five." Hawke smiled turning to her companions. They nodded and Hawke grinned before she kicked open the door. They rushed inside and gasped at what they saw. Iwan's body hung from a rope, already rotting, and Hawke covered her mouth to try and stop the smell. Obviously he had been dead for a while.

"Well, this was anti-climactic." Hawke sighed as they looked around. A few coins, a ring and a nice pair of daggers, but nothing stood out until she looked more closely at Iwan's body. A piece of parchment was sticking out of his pocket and Hawke took in carefully. It looked like a suicide note.

_To whoever finds my body;_

_I wanted to return to my family, reclaim my heritage and my inheritance, but I cannot, not so long as Messere Hawke is there. She was the one who made my father hate me. My brothers were weak and that's why they died, not because of me. So in my anger I hired some mercenaries in the carta to take care of her. By the time I realised what would happen if they fail it was too late._

_I cannot hope to defeat her since she defeated the Qunari Arishock in single combat, so I take my own life as an act of defiance._

_I hope you rot in the void Hawke._

"So what now?" Fenris stood behind Hawke and watched as she sighed and turned towards him.

"Well, we can either stay in Nevarra for a couple days, just relaxing or we head back to Kirkwall and deal with our lovely Knight Commander." Hawke ruffled her hair in frustration.

"Since we came all the way, I doubt the Maker would object to a few days of relaxation before we return." Sebastian smiled and Hawke grinned.

"I can believe that. Alright, let's just stay for a few days. No Templars, no magic, and no crazy dwarfs. We head back to Kirkwall at the end of the week." Hawke smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Fenris smiled at her before he picked up a dirty sovereign off the floor. "Looks like I'm buying."

"You will regret saying that." Sebastian smiled as they exited the old home.

A few days off could do them good. But Hawke was still concerned about who had sent that water watcher. But she would worry about that on the return journey. Right now, she could use a nap.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**The Years in Between 48**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and don't worry, holidays are never so simply, especially when Hawke is involved.**

**BioWare owns everything, although some day… when I make my fortune I shall buy it and then I will make the most awesome dragon age game ever! With Blackjack! And Hookers! You know what? Forget the Blackjack and the game!**

**Ah screw the whole thing :P**

**And also thanks to my beta reader Evizia who is awesome) **** xxx**

* * *

Fenris and Sebastian walked through the warm streets of Cumberland in the direction of the city docks. They discovered Iwan's body yesterday afternoon, much to Hawke's disappointment. She went on a mini rant for at least an hour as they looked through the city for an inn. Here the taverns were always full, but thankfully there was always a constant stream of trade and travellers passing through the city.

"I am glad we have this time to relax. With everything in Kirkwall, Hawke has seemed a little stressed." Sebastian smiled, and Fenris nodded in agreement.

"She has, hasn't she? But I fear that this will be no simple holiday." Fenris looked out at the multiple boats scattered across the harbour. The Waking Sea sparkled in the bright sun, but the smell of fish put him off the view.

"You have doubts?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow as Fenris sighed heavily.

"Do you remember I told you about that water watcher we saw on the boat?"

"Briefly, you said it was an old magic. But little else aside from that."

"The watchers can take on multiple forms, water, shadow, earth… almost anything. It was a technique developed by the Tevinter Magisters when they fought Andraste, so they could spy on the camps. The spell was never used much out of Tevinter, so other Circles would know little if anything about them. As I recall, it was one of Danarius' favourite methods for spying." Fenris said darkly, and Sebastian gasped.

"He is looking for you?"

"He has always been looking for me." Fenris sighed and rubbed his temples as they leaned against a wall, looking out on the horizon. "It has been over a year since we encountered Hadriana. He must know she is dead, and must know I am in Kirkwall."

"But you're not in Kirkwall." Sebastian smiled and Fenris gave a throaty chuckle.

"True. However, I would rather we not tell Hawke about this. She will only worry when we can do nothing."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to Hawke? You two are very… _close_." Sebastian smiled as a smirk flitted across Fenris' face.

"We are. But I will not be that _close_ again with her until I stand over Danarius' corpse myself. If she will wait for me, then I shall be the luckiest man in Thedas, if not… I will always be there for her." Fenris said and shoved himself off the wall. "But let's not discuss this further, it will accomplish nothing. Let us find something to do."

"We could go to the Chantry?"

"Something that will amuse Hawke. And that will not bore me to tears."

"I don't know. I've began to see you around the Chantry back home Fenris." Sebastian smiled, and Fenris rolled his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

* * *

"Lethilan?" Merrill knocked cautiously on the wall separating Hawke's room from the main hall. This building didn't have doors inside individual room, and the sections were only separated by walls or elaborate wooden patricians. Hawke looked up from her place on the floor, surrounded by books and pieces of paper, and smiled at Merrill.

"Hey,"

"H-hello. I was just wondering… what are you doing, Hawke? You've been a little quite since Sebastian and Fenris went out." Merrill blushed, and Hawke smiled patting the bed behind her. Merrill walked and sat down as Hawke turned around to face her, but did not move off the floor.

"Well, before we left Kirkwall, I received a message from the mage underground." Hawke shrugged and Merrill cocked her head in confusion.

"Is that not the group Anders works with?"

"The very same. It was just as I was leaving the mansion early; a messenger gave me this letter." Hawke held it up, and Merrill took it timidly. "Basically it says there was going to be a trap laid out for a few Templars, on the night we left. They wanted to get those who have been too cruel to the mages, and to show Meredith what they could do… but I doubt it went as they had planned." Hawke sighed, and Merrill looked up from the hastily written letter.

"What did you do?"

"I sent a letter back, saying I couldn't go. But I didn't sign it and told them to burn all the letters they received from anyone who would show support to them. If Meredith finds out I'm helping the underground then who knows what she'll do to Bethany?" Hawke ran a hand through her red hair with a heavy sigh. "Also, I'm worried about Beth."

"She's strong. Although we didn't always get along, your sister was a strong person." Merrill tried to sound encouraging, but it fell flat.

"I know. But when we saw her during the Qunari attack, she just seemed so… so spiteful towards me. I know she'll never forgive me for not taking her with us to the Deep Roads, but… I'd rather have her alive where I can see her. Even if she hates me for it." Hawke sighed, and Merrill looked down at her lap, not quite knowing what to say. Oh, if only it were Isabela, or Aveline, or Varric, or anyone else here, they could give her the comfort she needed.

"We're back! Anyone home?" Sebastian called from the main room, and Hawke looked up.

"Yeah, we're here, but don't come in. Merrill and I are having hot, kinky, blood mage style sex." Hawke smiled as Merrill blushed furiously. She was met with silence before she saw Fenris' head warily poking around the corner.

"You're not naked."

"And you're not the Queen of Antiva. Now that we're done stating the obvious." Hawke stood up with a laugh as Merrill blushed and flittered out of the room. Hawke shrugged at Fenris who smirked as she came into the main room with them. Sebastian had several pieces of paper with him, and Hawke smiled as she saw one.

"A circus act?"

"People were handing out paper with activities to do and see in Cumberland before we leave. It is very… interesting." Fenris shrugged as Hawke picked up one.

"I'd have expected this to be more of an Antivan thing." Hawke smiled as Sebastian laughed.

"From what I know about Antivan's, a circus is the last thing they would be advertising." Hawke ran her eyes over the paper before she read out the information.

" 'The travelling Circus. Featuring the famous Broma Brothers'… haven't heard of them" Hawke shrugged before she continued on, " 'For one night only, Cumberland hosts this amazing festival of laughter, drama and passion. Set up on the east of Cumberland, shows start at sundown.' Hm. I say we go." Hawke handed Fenris the paper, and he smiled, now confident in reading it.

"But who are the 'Broma Brothers', some kind of acrobatics?" He shrugged softly, and Sebastian smiled.

"Perhaps we shall see? Who knows, it could be a story to tell Varric when we return."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Fenris looked around the room one more time before he sighed heavily. The circus would be on in an hour, and they had yet to leave… but this was his once chance to do it. Clutching the letter he had written on the boat in his fist and a small bag of coin on his belt, he walked silently out of the room and down the halls of the inn.

He had to do it.

He had to know.

Just the thought of him having a family, but never contacting them for fear of a past he had long since been free off, made him feel sick to the stomach.

Fenris walked out of the inn and made his way towards down the street, knowing exactly what he was looking for. He had spotted them when he had come off the boat yesterday and hoped they would still be there. He had seen them again, when he was out with Sebastian earlier, and had spoken to them when the brother was preoccupied with locals handing out papers.

Scared mages.

And a scared mage only went to one place. Tevinter. There had been two mages, but several of what must have been their friends around them. If he paid them, they would go out their way to Qarinus to investigate his family. Once they found her, they just had to give her this letter with the address of his borrowed mansion, and then be on their way to Minrathous. He knew it would take months for them to get to the city, let alone find his family history.

Fenris spotted them in front of an old tavern as they all chatted. The group reminded him of a slightly younger version of his companions. Two dwarfs, an elf, humans as well as the elf and human mages, but all in their youth. As he approached a young man was nudged by the male elf and looked in his direction.

"Messere Fenris, wasn't it?" The boy asked, and Fenris stopped a respectful distance from them.

"It was. I apologise for the secrecy of this entire mission, but it is important that I cannot be linked. Here is a letter for the woman and your payment in advanced." Fenris handed the leader the money and he smiled as the boy counted it.

"Wow! Five sovereigns! This must be important… or dangerous. Either way, we like it." He handed the bag and letter to the dwarf who just watched Fenris curiously. "I thank you for your trust Messere, but what makes you think we won't just throw the letter in the sewers and make our way to Minrathous from the start?" He asked, and Fenris couldn't help but smile, noticing the two female members swoon slightly.

"I am no longer so cynical." Fenris smirked before he heard Hawke's voice from along the street calling him. "And apparently the reason for that is looking for me. I wish you well." Fenris nodded before the leader wagged his eyebrows up and down at him.

"I can only imagine how she stopped you from being so bad."

"Get your mind out the gutter, kid." The elf hit him on the back of the head.

"What in the Void was that for?"

"As interesting as this is, I have a maniac with daggers looking for me. Best not to keep her waiting." Fenris nodded as he left the laughing group to find his own. That was it. It was out of his hands now.

"There you are!" Hawke almost ran into him, and he stopped in front of her. "We've been looking for you. Where were you?" Hawke panted, and he could tell she had been running around looking for him. Fenris looked back briefly at his hired group, who had begun to move, before he turned back to Hawke and smiled.

"I was on holiday."

"Don't even joke about that. Meredith is still on my ass for using that one." Hawke laughed before she shrugged. "It's about time for the circus, you coming?"

"I enjoy following you."

* * *

"Are you sure it's around here?" Sebastian sighed as they walked further out of the city.

"50 silvers says we're walking into an ambush." Hawke smiled as Fenris shook her hand. The path was becoming darker, and they were just about to give up before a noise caught their attention, and Hawke stopped them all.

"By the stone, why did I come all the way over here, elf?" A gruff voice asked.

"Ah, my smelly friend. You do not see the big picture." An Antivan accent caressed Hawke's ears, and she grinned widely as she recognised it all too well. "We are here to perform!"

"Blighted elf, get off me!"

"Come now, you love it, do you not?"

"No!"

"How you hurt me, Oghren. My heart weeps for us." The voice laughed, and Hawke saw some shapes coming closer; they appeared to have seen her as they stopped. "Who goes there?" Zevran growled, and Hawke laughed.

"I'm shocked you don't remember me, Zevran. I'm hurt." Hawke laughed as he stepped closer and recognised her.

"Ah! My dear Hawke. Or is it Champion now? Hard to say, really" Zevran laughed as he approached with a dwarf in tow.

"I prefer Hawke. Maker knows I get enough Champion in Kirkwall."

"Better they stop, lest it goes to your head." Fenris smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"And my handsome elven friend accompanies her. I should have known you two did seem almost joint at the hips, as it were? Perhaps even more than once?" Zevran smiled widely and Hawke tried not to mimic his grin as she heard Fenris growl. "But I must ask, why are you so far from Kirkwall?"

"I could ask you the same. Antiva isn't exactly close to Nevarra." Hawke smiled as he chuckled.

"That it is not, Champion. I, and my smelly friend here, are here to investigate."

"Investigate?" Sebastian echoed with confusion as the dwarf nodded.

"We were sent to check out some reports. Apparently some Ferelden nobles want to work with people here to… do somethin'. I can't remember what." Oghren rambled and Zevran laughed loudly.

"It was because you were drunk at the time." Oghren glared at Zevran before he turned to face Hawke.

"I don't think we've met. The name's Oghren. Warrior, Grey Warden and bed rocker. If you catch my drift." Oghren leered and Hawke tried not to laugh.

"Unfortunately we do." Fenris spoke and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"So what is your task?"

"Now that my dear Champion; is strictly between us and the king." Zevran smirked.

"Do you need any help?"

"While you are a formidable woman, I doubt you would enjoy this task."

"Depends," Hawke smiled and she met Zevran's gaze.

"Well… we are going to find us a Grey Warden."

* * *

"I'm sorry, why are we helping in this Insanity again?" Fenris growled at Hawke as the group followed Zevran and Oghren further away from Cumberland.

"Because, if their sources are right, then the Warden could still be alive." Hawke said calmly as she stepped over a fallen tree.

"I cannot believe I am actually following you to do this Hawke. It defies all possibilities that the Warden would have survived the attack on Denerim." Sebastian sighed heavily.

"That is what I thought at first. Then I began to hear rumours. Someone with the _exact_ description as my Anna Maria was seen travelling along the Imperial Highway six months ago. I thought at first it was a lie, then Alistair was told by the King of Orzammar-" Zevran sighed.

"That scared shit of a king, Harrowmont," Oghren interrupted, and Zevran nodded.

"Yes, by king Harrowmont, that he had received a letter from the leader of Kal Sharok. Claiming to have seen our Warden heading south of Tevinter towards Ferelden." Zevran said as they came across a large cavern.

"To the Deep Roads?" Merrill swallowed, and Oghren laughed.

"Yeah, we're gonna find the Warden and, after a pint, get a reason she vanished."

"Then why are we standing around?" Hawke smiled as she led the way. Fenris sighed and rubbed his temples as they followed her into the depths of the earth.

* * *

The Deep roads reeked with the smell of rotting darkspawn. Hawke and her companions followed a determined Zevran and a drunken Oghren as they walked further into the ruins. Zevran had suggested last night they stopped to make camp, and continuing on in the morning. But Hawke always found herself being awoken by the sound of a distant echo. When she awoke, she had Fenris' blanket and pillow on her, but she didn't remember asking for them.

He was sweet like that.

Hawke was pulled out of the thought as a shrieking caught her attention. She looked around as creatures appeared from the shadows. They were a dark grey, covered in dried blood with long, knife like arms. Several of them materialised from almost nowhere and attacked the larger party. Hawke and Zevran charged forward while Oghren and Fenris protected Merrill and Sebastian from the full force of the creatures' attacks.

After a hard and long fight the last of the creatures fell, and Zevran smiled victoriously.

"It feels good to be killing these things again. But it reminds me of Denerim…" He shrugged as the group gathered around.

"Was that when…" Fenris began, but stopped when Zevran nodded. A grunt of pain made them turn to see Hawke clutching her ribs with a pained expression on her face.

"Fenris… can you toss me an injury kit…" Hawke groaned, and Zevran urged her to sit.

"Sit and relax for a few moments. The kit will heal it; it will be a fast, but painful process." He purred, but Hawke was obviously in no mood for his behaviour.

"Just give me it." Fenris handed it to her, and she drunk it quickly. "Dwarf, can you sense any darkspawn around?"

"Yeah, but they're not close. And we're still about half a day's journey from where the Warden should be." Oghren grunted, and Hawke cried out as the kit began to work. Fenris sat next to her and held her hand. She dug her nails into his skin while the others looked around the corpses, but Fenris just sat with her.

"It's dirty." Hawke gave him a throaty chuckle, and he looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry?" He raised an eyebrow, and she lifted their joined hands.

"Your band." Hawke smiled when he looked at the red favour tied around his gauntlet. Sure enough, it was covered with dirty splodges.

"If that's how dirty this is, I probably shouldn't even look at the shield." Fenris smiled as she laughed. It was obvious the kit was working, as she didn't look in as much pain as before. "Do you genuinely believe the Warden could still be alive?"

"I don't know. When Zev' told me what we were looking for, all I could think of was my mother and what that Blood Mage did to her. Someone may have done it to the Warden's body." Hawke let go of his hand, and he smiled encouragingly at her.

"But you do still intend to follow this through?"

"Absolutely."

"And it has nothing to do with trying to avoid Meredith for a few more days?" Fenris raised an eyebrow, and she laughed.

"Whatever would give you that idea?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long gaps in my updates! I've got an essay and it's worth 50% of my grade and I started crying over it. Then I killed some stuff in dragon age and I felt better.**

**So please review or I'll think no one loves me or this story and I'll cry :'( xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**The Years in Between 49**

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! Hope you're all enjoying it! And yes, I did have to take a line from the DLC Legacy, just because I found it hilarious. Xxx**

* * *

The Deep Roads seemed darker, longer, and more dangerous than what Hawke had ever experienced. When she first came down here, she felt almost safe as she was with people she knew, but she didn't know how Zevran and Oghren fought, so that was a problem in itself. Oghren was naturally calm, as a dwarf from Orzammar, he would have ventured into the Deep Roads and lost thaigs often. While Hawke and Fenris had ventured down before, they had never been at this depth before. She could only imagine how Sebastian and Merrill were feeling.

They had been down here two days and were almost a day's journey from the route which would intercept the Warden… if it even was her. Hawke couldn't help but feel cynical; the Warden had been dead since she killed the Arch Demon over five years ago. How in the Void could she be alive? A deal with a demon? Blood Magic? Or was this all a ruse? A poor rumour that got out of hand?

Whatever happened, it would break Zevran's heart if she wasn't alive.

And that would be just too painful to watch.

"Champion! Hurry! We have had enough rest, time for us to get on the move! If we arrive late, we would miss her and everything would be a waste!" Zevran laughed heartily, before he picked up his water skin and took a long swig.

"Careful Zevran, we don't want to use up all our water before we get there. We might not have much for the return journey." Sebastian warned softly, only to be drowned out by a laugh.

"Ah, I'm sure my Anna Maria will have some supplies. She always carried extra. And by that, she made Alistair and I carry them," Zevran smiled, and missed the look Hawke sent to Fenris. They both knew it was not likely that they would find her, but did he?

"Well, we should move out." Hawke picked herself up and began to lead the way. The large pillars were collared a dark red probably from the colour of the stone used to craft them. The mind boggled at this place. The intricate carvings, vast spaces and detailed road… it was shockingly beautiful. Hawke drew herself out of her thoughts as she heard a very strange conversation behind her.

"Ooohh, I'm an elf! Trees are pretty! Tra la la!" Oghren mocked loudly.

"I… I do not speak like that…."Merrill blushed furiously.

"Yeah you do. All you forest elves are." The red headed dwarf scoffed.

"Do you mean the Dalish?" Merrill asked and he shrugged.

"Whichever of you live in the woods. Seriously, there was one elf in the Wardens who was a crazy bitch. Heh, reminded me a little of Branka, but I never got to, _grease the wheel_, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, did you help the merchants out? I hear sometimes they have trouble with cart's because some of them are so old."

"Think about it Merrill." Hawke chimed in, and watched as the Dale slowly turned a deep shade of red, much to the amusement of her fellow travellers. Hawke grinned before she glanced back at Oghren. "Oghren, how did you become a Grey Warden?"

"Well you see, sweetheart, it was a personal favour to King Alistair, you understand how important I am back in Ferelden, eh? Hehe, I'm a pretty big deal."

"You are more the fool, no?" Zevran smirked, ignoring the glare from the dwarf.

"Whatever. Anyway, after Denerim, I wanted to join the Wardens, for my own reasons. I thought I would be put in charge, but nooooo. They get this whelp of a Warden, barely off the teat, and put him in charge! I was much better suited for the job! Better looking to," Oghren laughed, and Hawke listened to it echo down the long pathways. "But he was a good kid. Took on a lot of trouble makers."

"Ever heard of a mage named Anders?" Hawke asked jokingly.

"Anders! By the Stone how is he? We had a good time in Amaranthine, plenty of jokes in all." Oghren smiled and Sebastian scoffed.

"Obviously not the Anders we associate with. He's always so miserable."

"What? Does he still hang around with Justice?" Oghren raised an eyebrow as Fenris chuckled.

"More than you know."

* * *

"This is where we should find her." Zevran smiled as he looked across the roads for any sign of his love.

"Looks like the way forward is blocked." Hawke sighed as she looked upon the collapsed road. Why was it always the roads she was in collapsed? She gestured to her left. "Maybe those tunnels can get us around?"

"Ah, if I know my Warden, which I do, then everything will fall into place for us to meet her." Zevran grinned and Hawke sighed, placing a hand carefully on his shoulder.

"Zev'… I know you miss her, but… I don't want you to get your hopes up for them to be shattered." Hawke stepped back as he growled at her.

"And you know she is dead? What if she is alive?"

"She's dead Zevran. You saw her body yourself. I don't know what this could be, or even if the rumours are true…" Hawke ruffled her own hair with a sigh. "Just try not to get to hopeful."

"I should have expected some would not believe. But she's alive! She… she has to be." Zevran sighed and Oghren grunted.

"Whatever the problem is, we'll find out. Now come on, this pity party is making me sick." The dwarf grumbled as he set off down the tunnels. Zevran glared at Hawke before he followed. Hawke sighed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He is obviously still distraught about losing her." Fenris said soothingly to her. Hawke smiled before she nodded, following the group. The silence was almost unbearable. Obviously Zevran was still upset about what Hawke had said, and an idea came to her mind on how to cut the tension.

"So, Fenris… we haven't spoken much since…" Hawke trailed off, watching as he blushed with the eyes of the group on him.

"You wish to do this now? Here, in front of everyone?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, watching as she smirked.

"Mmm, kinky." Hawke smiled as his jaw seemed to fall open as their group laughed.

"That's not what I… never mind." Fenris sighed and Zevran laughed heartily.

"Oh, this is suddenly very interesting." The Antivan chucked as he turned back to face them. "I do so very much like kinky things."

"You're into a lot of weird shit, elf." Oghren groaned and Hawke winked at Fenris playfully, who just scowled back at her.

"What you may call 'weird' I call… _adventurous._" Zevran purred softly. Hawke laughed quietly, and then focused back on the halls.

"Do you hear that?" Fenris stopped mid walk to look around.

"Wait," Oghren grunted. "I smell something." He sniffed the air with Fenris listened carefully. Oghren opened his mouth, a worried and almost fearful expression across his face. Hawke was about to ask what it was, when the dwarf let out a massive burp that seemed to echo through the tunnels.

"Maker's breath, what am I doing here?" Sebastian mumbled.

"I thought it was because Hawke asked you to come?" Merrill blinked at Sebastian, and watched as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"That rumbling was you?" Fenris asked in disbelief, while Oghren nodded with his usual grin.

"That's just my dwarven abilities. I can do a lot of things with my mouth, if you catch my drift." Oghren winked at Hawke who began to giggle.

"Oh Oghren, I'm flattered! But I prefer my men taller and lankier." Hawke blew a kiss to Fenris, who just scowled at her.

"Aye, but come on. Hopefully my belching didn't scare her off."Oghren grunted as they made their way through the abandoned tunnels. Occasionally they stumbled across a nest of Deep Stalkers, or a chest containing a few silvers, but little else. Hawke felt the gradual decline in the path, they were going deeper. Deeper into this tomb of bones and dusty relics, with absolutely no chance of finding the Warden.

At first, Hawke had remembered the mage who used her mother. The Blood magic made her come to life after attaching several new body parts to her. The thought alone still disgusted her. But her mother had been alive when that had happened, and the Warden wasn't. Or maybe it was just a simple necromancy spell, so she was tied to the will of an arrogant mage, who obviously thought they could control her. But if that was the case there was only one question to be asked.

Who would summon her body?

Fenris nudged Hawke, and she saw they had just entered a large thaig, filled with crumbling buildings, old bones and who knows what else. If they were to find the Warden, they had to do it here.

"I'm just curious, how can you be certain that the Warden will take this path?" Sebastian asked Zevran with a raised brow. The assassin chuckled softly before he smiled.

"Because I know."

"And what do you know?" The prince scoffed.

"Just listen, my friend. Just listen."

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

The endless quiet made Hawke feel uneasy. There was absolutely nothing he-

A woman's voice.

Hawke turned to Zevran who was looking out on the thaig with wonder.

"It's her." He whispered. That's all he said before he rushed through the thaig. Hawke followed quickly behind, and heard the group follow. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't. It was probably just some explorers that got lost. Hawke shook her head as she stopped next to a shocked Zevran. He was watching as two women were arguing.

"No! Morrigan, I will not do this anymore!" The elf shouted at the mage with dark hair.

"Are you forgetting that I saved you? I have done nothing but try to keep you safe." Morrigan cut her hand dramatically through the air to prove her point. "Without me, you would be dead in that tomb."

"Maybe that's where I belonged! You had no right to endanger Thedas as you did!"

"It is done now. We must hurry out of this darkspawn ridden place."

"WARDEN!" Zevran shouted drawing their attention, and Hawke saw the Warden for the first time. She looked rather thin and pale, but that was probably from being dead, her dirty blond hair was tied in a messy ponytail and blue eyes stared back at her.

"Z-Zevran?" She stuttered out and Morrgian stood quickly.

"I will find the child, keep them busy." And with that the witch vanished into thin air.

"What… what are you doing here?" The Warden whispered and Zevran scowled as he walked towards her.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You were dead!" Zevran shouted, and stopped as she took a step back.

"Don't… please just… I know you're upset. But I can't stay." She said sadly to him.

"Why? Why not tell me what you intended? Am I that worthless to you? I was a roll in the dirt when it suited you, no?" Zevran shouted, the venom dripping of his tongue.

"No! Zevran I love you. I will always love you… but you had to move on, and you did! So don't act like the victim here."

"The victim? How dare you. I never got over you; I never stopped thinking about you!"

"Really? I left Morrigan for a few days to travel to Antiva, if just to see you. And what did I find? You among Maker knows how many whores! So do not act innocent." Anna Maria glared at him.

"That is unfair!"

"No! What's unfair, is when I have to leave the man I love, I find him with whores! And when I try and forget him, he appears from nowhere to find me. That's unfair!"

"At least whores look beautiful after all this time." Zevran smiled and Hawke flinched.

He was a dead man.

"You ignorant, conceited, bastard!" She shouted as she stormed toward him

"Oh, the puppet can move! Go get me your master," Zevran snarled as she approached.

"Twenty silvers she kills him." Hawke nudged Fenris who nodded with a smile.

"You know what? Fine! Have your whores, that's all you ever wanted anyway, just sex and then I was useless."

"That is not true and you know it. You left me!"

"I had to!" She shouted back, the noise carrying in the thaig. She hadn't even noticed them, as her eyes were firmly on Zevran. "I'm a Grey Warden Zevran. I can't have children! I can't grow old with you! Maker, I don't even know how many days I have left because of the taint! I didn't leave you because I wanted to, you deserved better." Anna Maria shouted, tears glistening in her eyes.

"We never discussed children. It doesn't even matter, you were never pregnant."

"Yes I was!" Anna Maria shouted and Zevran took a step back.

"What?"

"Oh come on, Zevran. With all the sex we had it would be a bloody miracle if I didn't get pregnant at one point."

"They did do it a lot." Oghren grunted and Anna Maria glanced back at him but Zevran grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What happened?" He begged and the Warden sighed.

"It was when we finally let Alistair cook for the week. I was throwing up at all times, he thought it was his cooking, but Wynne knew better. But I lost it to the taint before we could get to the Dalish…" She sighed softly and looked into Zevran's golden eyes. "I am so sorry, Zevran."

He just kissed her.

"Damn it," Hawke pulled the money out and passed it to Fenris.

Zevran pulled her close while she ran her hands through his hair. Hawke felt herself blush as the Warden let out a moan. She turned as she saw Zevran tearing the clasps of her armour.

"Let's give them a little while."

"Nah, I wanna see this." Oghren leered before Fenris pulled him back by his beard.

"Have some dignity dwarf."

"Let go of my beard, you nug humping piece of shit!"

"Calm yourself. We will speak to them in but a moment."

* * *

In but a moment.

A moment my ass.

Hawke groaned as she heard yet another scream of pleasure from the thaig. They had been going at least two hours. TWO FRIGGIN HOURS! How horny could one couple be?

Well… Zevran was involved, so maybe this was standard.

Hawke sighed as she sat herself down next to Fenris. He smiled at her before he took out a water skin and handed it to her. She took a swig before she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you have Aggregio Pavalli in your water skin?"

"Because it's a special occasion." He chuckled taking it back from her.

"The anniversary of your escape?" Sebastian asked, but Fenris shook his head.

"No, we celebrated that by scamming the Abomination out of more coin. This is more special." Fenris turned to Hawke and raised the contained. "It is exactly the one year anniversary of you defeating the Arishock." He smirked and Hawke took the water skin from him.

"Thank you. Thank you. As beautiful as this award is, I feel I must share it with my friend who was there that day; Serah Fenris!"

"But it was you who told me to wait with the Abomination by the stairs to Lowtown."

"And it was you who suggested to be prepared and learn their language."

"But you were the one who fought him."

"Ah, you are forgetting how you saved me from that Sten."

"Oh shut up and fuck already." Oghren grumbled. Fenris blushed and Hawke laughed loudly.

"We already have that one covered,"

"Hawke!" Fenris glared at her. Hawke turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh my friends, you can come back now. My Warden is now thoroughly satisfied." Zevran purred and a soft chuckle followed.

"As satisfied as one can be with Zevran." She smiled and Zevran gasped.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means," She laughed as Hawke and her companions approached. "Oghren! It's good to see you!" She shook the dwarfs hand and he laughed.

"That's Grey Warden to you. I took the joining and am now officially a Commander." Oghren grinned and she scoffed.

"What, they were hiring for a drunken monkey warden?"

"Very funny." Oghren chuckled and the Warden turned away from him and smiled at Hawke.

"I don't think we've met. I am Anna Maria Tabris, of the Grey Wardens."

"I'm Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall." Hawke grinned as they shook hands, "And these are my companions, Fenris, Sebastian and Merrill."

"Yes, yes, this is all very good, but my Warden. How are you alive?" Zevran asked and everyone looked at the Warden. She brushed her hair from her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"It's a long story, so I'll give you the shortest version that I can… When I killed the Arch demon, I died. And that was it. But Morrigan found me. She revived me, but my body still contained the soul of the Arch Demon." Anna Maria said and Merrill gasped.

"Is that… like being possessed?" The dale asked carefully.

"Kind of. I could hear its thoughts, feel its needs. I wasn't truly myself. But Morrigan took me north to Tevinter while she tried to keep me separate from the demon. We found an orphan there, and Morrigan performed a ritual that gave the boy to the spirit of the Arch demon, and I was finally me again. It took us all sometime to truly recover from the ritual, and eventually we began to head south. I knew Morrigan wanted to get us to the Wilds, but little else." The Warden sighed before she gasped. "MORRIGAN!" She sprang to her feet, grabbed her daggers and rushed down the tunnels.

"WARDEN!" Oghren shouted as they began to race after her. The Warden was fast though, and they almost lost sight of her twice.

"MORRIGAN! ELI!" Anna Maria shouted as she ran through the tunnels but she stopped in an open space and flung her daggers down in frustration. It was obvious there had been a camp here recently, but it had been abandoned. Zevran wrapped his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. She relaxed and sighed heavily before she smiled.

"You're right. I think it is time for me to go back." She kissed him softly. "Come on then, I have an audience with a king."

* * *

**Thanks for everything! Please review! xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**The Years in Between 50**

**WOOO! 50 CHAPTERS! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews and all the support I have had for this story. I seriously can't believe this story has gotten so far and had such a great response. **

**So enjoy and please review! Xxx**

* * *

Soft music played across the entrance to the Viscounts Keep as the musicians played the music set by the Knight Commander for them. The main hall of the Keep had been decorated with flowery bouquets and fine silk drapes around the stairs and windows. The Viscount's Throne room and his office had been closed off after the Qunari attack, and had not been opened since.

Hawke sighed heavily as her eyes glassed over the numerous nobles, Templars, guards and servants around the crowded room. She had returned from Nevarra last week, and had come just in time for the Champion's Ball.

Which she was obviously thrilled about.

Meredith had to throw an official ball to present Hawke with the Champions Medal. It was a solid gold medal with just the symbol of the Champion on it. Hawke stroked it lightly with her thumb before she looked down at herself and sighed heavily. As this was a formal ball, she had to dress formally. Isabela had attacked her and strapped her in a long dark blue dress with two felt straps that hung on her shoulders. She had people coming up to her the whole evening saying how much like a beautiful lady she looked and her mother would have been proud.

But if one more stuffy noble said it, she would tear their head off.

Even now some pompous Orlesian was practically chewing her ear off with an obvious flattery attempt that was, frankly, falling flat.

"Anyway Champion, you simply must come to Chateau Haine for one of our hunting trips in the spring. It is lovely that time of year, however you are much lovelier and that looks a common occurrence." The Duke spoke with a purr in his voice that made Hawke want to be as far from him as possible.

"Oh… yes it sounds lovely." Hawke mumbled as she took a goblet of wine from a passing servant.

This looked like the beginning of a long night.

Hawke glanced around before she grinned as she caught a pair of green eyes from across the room. She smiled before she turned back to the Duke.

"I am sorry Duke, but I just realised I have to speak with the Knight Commander. I hope we can talk another time." Hawke handed the half empty goblet to the obviously confused Duke and made her way over to Fenris, who was talking with Aveline and Sebastian. Hawke politely moved through the crowd before she reached her friends. "I swear to the Maker if one more noble doesn't learn to keep his hands to himself, I am going to kill someone." Hawke groaned and Aveline laughed.

"Not enjoying the noble lifestyle, Hawke?" Aveline smirked, and Hawke growled at her.

"Don't start on me, Guard Captain. I'm still pissed that you get to wear armour and I don't." Hawke grumbled, and Sebastian laughed.

"It could be worse. You could be getting yelled at by the Knight Commander." The Brother smiled, and Hawke laughed.

"The only reason that hasn't happened is because I have been hiding every time she gets close. One of the many advantages of being a rogue." Hawke shrugged softly and Aveline laughed.

"Well, don't look now, but there she is." Aveline pointed out Meredith in the background, and Hawke groaned.

"Ok, someone help me look busy." Hawke begged them. Sebastian shrugged and Aveline laughed softly. Fenris smiled, before he took her hand and they disappeared among the dancing nobles. "Thanks." Hawke sighed as he began leading her in a dance.

"No worries." Fenris smiled as they danced the surprisingly simple dance. "Do you remember the last time we danced together?" Fenris smirked as Hawke thought about it for a moment.

"I remember. It was after the Deep Roads expedition and Varric had found our first buyer. Antivan fellow, I remember." Hawke smiled as he nodded gently.

"Precisely. Feels like only yesterday we met." Fenris smiled and she smirked.

"Oh yes. A case of stolen property turned into an incredibly handsome elf. I love it when that happens." Hawke laughed as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, oh mighty Champion, I am happy I can help you as such." He smirked softly as he glanced over her shoulder. "And it looks like I can no longer hide you from the Knight Commander." Fenris kissed her hand before he spun her around to face Meredith, who was obviously not amused.

"Champion."

"Knight Commander," Hawke pushed some hair back from her face and smiled. "May I have this dance?" Hawke vaguely heard some nobles giggle at her, but Meredith just looked at her.

"No. I understand you met the Hero of Ferelden in Nevarra. I thought she died with the Arch demon?" Meredith glared at Hawke who shrugged softly.

"So did I. But she looked pretty alive to me." Hawke said seriously as Meredith narrowed her cold blue eyes at the rogue. The Templar glanced around before she gestured for Hawke to follow her. Hawke lifted her long dress to avoid tripping and followed Meredith as she led the way through the crowd. Several nobles stopped to try and address either one of them, but Meredith pushed forward while Hawke just shrugged at them all.

Meredith walked out of the Keep, and Hawke followed feeling a gust of cool air hit her. Maybe she should have brought a shawl or something, but that would have involved more time shopping. The Templar stopped halfway down the stairs, and Hawke stopped so she was a few steps higher than the Knight Commander, who turned to face her with a strange look in her eyes.

"Champion, I will try and keep this blunt. While you were away, my Templars intercepted a meeting of an underground mage group, and it did not go well. We captured one mage who told us about several attacks that had been planned against the order. Were you aware of this?" Meredith failed to keep the accusing tone from her voice, and Hawke sighed.

"I will admit, Knight Commander that I knew about the mage underground. But I did not know about the raids." Hawke said sincerely and Meredith gave a soft grunt.

"Well… let me be clear, Champion. I will not allow this city to be terrorised by mages any longer. Blood magic corrupts this city and its leaders, so I will not stand for any intolerance. Will you stand with me, or will your sister pay the price?"

"Knight Commander! I support the protection of Kirkwall and I will do anything and everything I can to protect it, regardless of whether my sister is in the Circle. So do not threaten me." Hawke glared at the Templar.

"Very well. I will expect you to be at the Gallows sometime tomorrow. I advise you do not keep me waiting." Meredith glanced past Hawke before she walked away.

"Hawke?" Fenris asked as he descended the steps to stand beside her. "Is everything alright?"

"As alright as it can be with Meredith." Hawke grumbled before she shivered.

"Would you like to skip the final part of the evening? I take it you have had enough of the nobles of Kirkwall and the surrounding areas?"

"Maker, yes! Want to grab a pint?" Hawke laughed as he smiled.

"Well, considering the dwarf and Isabela are still in there, no one will be seeing you in that dress."

"You like it?" Hawke jokingly twirled in front of him before she walked down the stairs.

"It is beautiful… but it would look better on my floor."

* * *

"So, when is the wedding?" Hawke asked as she sat herself across from Aveline in Varric's suite in the Hanged Man.

"We were thinking maybe a year from now. Perhaps longer." Aveline shrugged softly, with a small smile.

"Why the wait? Why not do it now?" Isabela shrugged as Aveline raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we both have a lot of responsibilities of our own. And with Meredith beginning to crack down on the mages, the guard will be busier than normal." Aveline rubbed her temples before she glared at Anders. "And someone has not been helping."

"Don't be surprised that I won't bow down to the Templars." Anders scowled, and Aveline groaned.

"I'm not saying you have to bow down, just stop being such an obvious ass! I have had three reports this week about a Ferelden mage who might be hiding in Darktown." Aveline gasped as Anders slammed his hands down on the table and stood.

"You think I care what opinion your bigoted mind has created about me? I will fight for the freedom of mages, or I will die trying. And you," Anders turned to glare at Hawke, who was watching him with caution. "Your sister's a mage! Yes, I understand that Meredith will be watching her, but we have to do something or Meredith will kill us all!"

"Calm yourself, Anders." Sebastian said soothingly from beside Varric, making the mage turn to face him. "Hawke cannot control the Knight Commander. She can't stop her from this mission she has begun."

"This execution you mean." Anders growled, and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes. We all know Meredith is getting a little more extreme than she used to be. But come on Anders, she'll soon see that there is no immediate danger to Kirkwall, and will stop this search. She'll probably be done by the end of the month." Hawke shrugged, and Fenris smiled.

"I would say the end of the year."

"Usual bet?"

"Of course." Fenris smiled as he shook her hand, and Anders growled at them.

"This is serious! If Meredith continues her nightmarish behaviour, then I won't be responsible for my actions." Anders glared, and Hawke saw a spark of Justice appearing behind his eyes.

"Look, I understand how you feel-"

"How can you understand? How? You had your family! You were never dragged away from them! You were never tortured until you were broken and hated every moment that you drew a breath! So do not tell me you understand." Anders shouted as he stormed out of the palatial suite. Hawke just sat there with a raised eyebrow before she shrugged.

"What's got his bloomers in a twist?"

* * *

"Champion, I am glad you came." Meredith looked up from her seat in her office, to see Hawke coming in. She was alone, which was a rare occurrence for the Champion, as she was always surrounded by her companions.

"I always keep my word, Knight Commander. So how may I be of assistance?" Hawke smiled at the Templar who signalled for her to close the door.

"There has been a rumour of a mage in Darktown, he also happens to be a Grey Warden, and one of your companions." Meredith narrowed her eyes at Hawke. "I hope you have a good explanation, Champion."

"I do. He is a healer, who helped me to defeat the Arishock. Without him healing us as he did, I would have been long dead." Hawke stood proud before the Templar as she spoke. "And he is my friend, whom I will protect with my life."

"I see… well, I wish to avoid an incident of throwing you in the Gallows again, but I will not allow an apostate to be free in Kirkwall. The dangers of Blood magic are too sever to dismiss."

"Well, you can be assured that he is of no threat to Kirkwall. I am keeping him under surveillance, so if there is any danger you'll be the first to know." Hawke said calmly.

"Champion, you might be endangering this city. And if I have to kill you to protect it then I will." Meredith stood, so she was eyelevel with Hawke. "Do not doubt my resolve."

"I do not, Knight Commander. But I ask you to remember one thing: I didn't defeat the Arishock by words, I will protect my friends no matter what."

"It appears we have reached an impasse, Champion. Unfortunate. And your sister was doing so well." Meredith glared and a knock came at the door. Cullen and Orsino stood at the door.

"Knight Commander Meredith, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need to speak to you." Cullen said, and Hawke nodded to Meredith.

"Well, I'll take my leave. Knight Commander," Hawke glared at the Templar before she left the office. The rogue walked down the stairs and watched as the Templar guard raised the iron gates. She glanced out at the courtyard before she scoffed. Fenris was standing with Sebastian and Anders who were lounging around by the edge of the stairs. "Gentlemen." Hawke smiled as they looked up to her.

"Hawke, so what did the Knight Commander want?" Fenris looked up, and Hawke sighed as she pointed to Anders.

"Someone has been causing trouble. And I am now basically going to babysit him." Hawke groaned and Anders looked at her weirdly.

"Meredith is coming for me?"

"No, she isn't, because I have a plan." Hawke smiled and Fenris rolled his eyes.

"And what plan could that be?"

"Not to worry my dear elf. Anders will be safe from the mean Templars." Hawke walked ahead, and Anders sighed.

"Well, what am I going to do now?"

"Simple, you're going to live with me."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Oooh! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned to find out more. . xx**


	51. Chapter 51

**The Years in Between 51**

**Previously, on the Vampire diaries….**

* * *

"WHAT?" Fenris screamed as he glared at Hawke.

"You heard me." Hawke shrugged, and Anders just stared at her.

"Wh-what brought this on?" The mage smiled, as he realised that maybe Hawke had given up on Fenris, and was finally going to give him the chance he deserved to have with her.

"Oh, calm down. Meredith knows Anders is an apostate in this city, but if he lives in my hidden chamber and uses the secret entrance to my house for the next few weeks, Meredith will soon forget about him." Hawke shrugged, and Anders hopes fell.

"So he will be staying in the chamber? Not in your room?" Fenris crossed his arms, the expression of anger still clear on his face.

"Yes. I got Bodhan to help move a couple of bits of furniture down there to make it comfier. Anders can sleep there, so that if Meredith raids my home at night, she won't be able to find him." She said simply, keeping her eyes locked on Fenris. Anders sighed before he spoke up.

"Thank you, Hawke. But I wouldn't feel comfortable taking advantage of your home." He mumbled, and Hawke smiled at him.

"We're friends, Anders. I don't want to see you strung up from the Gallows for all to see." Hawke shrugged, and Fenris scoffed.

"Hawke, he will only try and take advantage of you."

"And you didn't?" Anders replied, and watched as the elf started to glow.

"I have had just about enough of you, mage." Fenris drew back his hand, but stopped when Hawke stood between them.

"Fenris." Hawke whispered softly, and Sebastian and Anders were surprised at how much the elf calmed down. "Fenris, sweetheart, calm down."

"I… Venhedis." Fenris scowled as he stormed from the Gallows, pushing past any unfortunate mage who got in his way. Hawke stepped forward to follow him, but stopped with a heavy sigh. Of course he wouldn't be alright with Anders staying with her, even if it was only for a short while. She should have expected for him to be angry.

"Well, this is just going to make things a whole lot more interesting." Anders shrugged with a small smile. Hawke smirked weakly at him before she looked at Sebastian.

"Sebastian, I know this seems strange, but-"Hawke began, but the archer just held up his hand, signifying her to stop.

"No need, Hawke. You wish to protect your friends. I will speak to Fenris." Sebastian smiled as she breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Hawke ruffled her hair in frustration, before she turned to Anders. "Well, come on then. We better get you unpacked."

* * *

Fenris scowled as he kicked another dead body from his path. He had wandered off into Darktown and had been attacked, but they stood no chance against an angry elf. He heard a clinking in one of their pockets and curiosity overcame him. He crouched down over the bloodied corpse and searched in the pockets. A couple of lock picks, twenty silvers and a health potion. Nothing special.

Well, if he was looting then he probably should check the others.

He checked the three other carta members who had attacked him and found nothing.

Or so he thought.

A piece of paper wrapped around a slim red vial. He picked it up, rolling it around in his hand, before he untied the paper to look at it. It was blank expect a crude writing on it. He strained his eyes to try and make out the writing. It was written in a hurry, probably by someone who didn't do much writing. Fenris felt himself growing frustrated with the shockingly bad handwriting before he retied it and stuffed it in his pack. Maybe it would come in handy later.

As he made his way back to Hightown, he found himself asking again, and again, why he was so angry at Hawke? She was trying to protect a friend from a deranged lunatic. But perhaps it was just who the friend was that was causing him distress.

That mage had no right.

He had no right to take advantage of Hawke.

He had no right to pretend she was his.

Hawke didn't belong to the Maker damned Abomination! She belonged to h-

No one. Hawke belonged to no one. He had given up any claim he had to her when he left her. But what made it worse that he even thought he could claim her. After the magisters had treated him like a possession, he basically tried to do the same to her! He was a fool.

He scowled and stormed his way into his mansion slamming the door behind him. He needed to calm down. If Hawke said nothing was going to happen, nothing was going to happen. Hawke could handle herself, but he feared what being alone with that mage might do to whatever relationship they have together. If that mage convinced her that he was a better choice than Fenris, then he didn't know what he'd do. The very thought of her being touched by that mage made him want to be sick.

But he was overreacting. Hawke wouldn't Anders him near her.

She probably wouldn't even let him near him now.

"Fenris?" Sebastian's accent echoed around his front hall, and Fenris released the breath he had been holding. He felt comforted when the archer came to visit him. They had an understanding and a friendship that he cherished. Sebastian was almost like a brother to him, and that meant he was probably here to scold him. "Fenris?" His voice came again, as he ascended the stairs.

"I am here." Fenris called back, before he walked over to one of the worn wooden benches. He would probably need to get them replaced soon they were so old.

"Good, I was looking for you. Hawke was especially worried." Sebastian smiled as he walked into Fenris' quarters. It seemed as if the elf basically lived in this one room, despite having a mansion probably bigger than Hawke's. "She was in here a while ago looking for you, you know."

"I know. I can still smell her." Fenris shrugged, and Sebastian chuckled.

"One of the many benefits of being an elf, I take it?"

"You could call it that." Fenris sighed before he turned to his friend. "What do you need, Sebastian?"

"You know perfectly well why I am here." Sebastian crossed his arms and leant against the doorframe. "Hawke wants to protect her friends, but she also wants you to support her. She always has supported you."

"I know. Even after I snapped at her after we killed Hadriana… but I cannot sit by and watch that mage take advantage of her!" Fenris snarled and standing up and started pacing around the room. "How do I even go there without seeing him?"

"Fenris, you need to make a real effort. Hawke just wants to protect Anders and she would be doing the same thing without hesitation if it was you." Sebastian said softly, and he saw Fenris slowly come to an understanding.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I know what I must do." Fenris stood with a small smile and Sebastian sighed.

"Please, tell me whatever it was wasn't, my idea."

"If it goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"Wonderful."

* * *

"…and see that little window up there?" Hawke pointed to the small square window at the top of the room. "I found out that it lets you seen into the mansion, but the viewpoint is from under Sandal's table, so you can't see everything."

"Is it safe to light the fire then?" Anders looked up with a sigh. "And how am I supposed to get up there?"

"I lit a fire here a few weeks ago, and you can't see or smell anything from upstairs, even if you go right up against the wall. You can see us, but we can't see you. Looks like the Amell's had some magic as well." Hawke laughed before she sighed. "There are some metal hoops that you can use to climb and see it… but you're not a rogue, so that's probably not very helpful." Hawke laughed, and he sighed.

"Thank you so much for this, Hawke." Anders smiled for what seemed like the millionth time, as she handed him some more blankets. They had just spent the last half of an hour making a little nest for him in her secret chamber.

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me." Hawke shrugged and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and smiled. "Let's go back upstairs and get you some food. You look like you could eat a horse."

"I could use some food. But you hear that Orlesians actually eat horses. They say it's a delicacy." Anders shuddered, and Hawke laughed.

"And they call us dogs. They eat bloody anything." She smiled as they walked up the stairs from her hidden chamber. She pulled on the iron ring, and the fireplace lowered itself. "Anything you fancy for dinner?"

"Hey, I'm just happy I'm getting fed." Anders closed the fireplace behind him and followed Hawke into the hall where Fenris was having a conversation with Bodhan. "What are you doing here?" He snarled, and Fenris looked up to see them. He smiled smugly to himself before he spoke.

"Last I recall this wasn't your home. I came to speak with Hawke." Fenris put down a pack and Hawke raised an eyebrow at him. She turned to Anders and sighed.

"Kitchen's over there. Orana will make you something."

"But Hawke-"

"Go." Hawke, said and Anders sighed, walking to the kitchen. Hawke inclined her head, signalling Fenris to follow her into her library. He closed the door behind her and the click seemed to echo. "So, what do I owe the pleasure, Fenris?" She sat on the arm of her chair and crossed her arms.

"I came to apologise. I reacted poorly in the Gallows. I know you just wanted to protect your friend." He sighed, and Hawke looked surprised as she uncrossed her arms and looked at him curiously.

"Really?" Fenris tried not to smile as he heard a twang of scepticism in her voice, but he couldn't really blame her.

"Really. I came to apologise to you. I do not have to like the mage, but I can respect that you need him." Fenris fought the small smile from his face as a wide grin appeared over Hawke's face.

"Thank you, Fenris. That really means a lot. But I saw your pack in the hall… are you… are you going away?" Her face fell at the question, and Fenris saw some sadness in her deep blue eyes.

"It is rather embarrassing to admit, but I originally intended to demand to stay here until the abomination left, but I ran into Aveline on the way over and she talked me out of it." Fenris smiled softly and Hawke tried to smile, but failed as her thoughts turned to killing a certain guard captain.

"Oh…" Hawke said with disappointment before she saw his inquisitive gaze, making her put her mask back on. "Well, it's probably for the best… but are you going somewhere?" Hawke bit her lip to stop her frown.

"Fear not. I am not going anywhere. I just need to do some personal training. Although I enjoy following you, I still need to practice other things in private." Fenris said with a shrug.

"Other things? Like what?" Hawke raised an eyebrow and walked closer to him.

"Like…. Controlling the lyrium… controlling myself." Fenris sighed, and noticed that she was within reaching distance.

"Why do you need to control yourself?"

"Because if I don't…" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Then I might do something I regret." He reached into his pocket ignoring her curious gaze.

"Like tear Anders' heart out?"

"No, that I would enjoy." Fenris managed a smirk as she failed to stifle her giggle and pulled out the red vial from his pocket. "I was attacked earlier in Darktown, and one of the carta members had this on them. I can't read it." Fenris blushed slightly, and Hawke took it from him with a smile.

"I can't really blame you, this is atrocious." Hawke smiled before her face fell. "The carta?"

"I was surprised too. Perhaps it was a random attack, but when it comes to you, nothing is ever random." Fenris smiled as she ran her long fingers across the red vial.

"I'll ask Varric about it. Maker knows that dwarf misses nothing." Hawke smiled with a giggle. She saw Fenris smile softly at her before he brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Your hair's getting longer." He said simply, but his voice was like honey to her ears.

"Do you think I should get it cut?"

"No, you look beautiful with long hair." He withdrew his hand and she realised she had been holding her breath. Fenris gazed into her eyes before he smiled and took her hand. He raised it to his lips and gave it a quick kiss. "I will be back in the city before morning. Goodnight Hawke." He smiled and walked from her library.

"Night Fenris." Hawke said quietly, before she heard the quiet closing of the front door. She walked into the main hall and found Anders looking out from the kitchen, staring at the closed door.

"What did he want?"

"Nothing really, just stopping by."

* * *

Hawke jumped out of bed as a loud bang clattered through her home. She shot up and haphazardly tied her robe before she opened the door of her room and saw several Templars standing there, weapons at the ready.

"What in the Maker's name is going on here?" Hawke shouted, and Cullen walked into the main hall with the Knight Commander next to him.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Champion, but the Knight Commander believes-" Cullen began, but was interrupted by Meredith.

"I know that you are hiding your apostate friend here, Champion. Now where is he?" Meredith looked around before she signalled to her Templars to look around.

"Knight Commander, while I understand your almost psychotic need to capture every mage in Kirkwall, I am not willing to entertain it during the middle of the night!" Hawke walked down the stairs, feeling the warm carpet on her bare feet. She walked past the confused Templars to face Meredith, with a snarl on her face.

"If you are responsible for hiding a mage, then mark my words, Champion, it will not end well for you." Meredith growled before she turned to Cullen. "Search the mansion. Leave no room unopened." Several Templars walked through her mansion, opening her room, her kitchen, the library, the servant's quarters, her wine cellar and… and her mother's room. Hawke tried not to punch the Templar who left the room as he passed her.

"Nothing, Knight Commander." He spoke, and others came slowly from all the other rooms repeating the same thing.

"I hope you are satisfied that I have nothing to hide here." Hawke crossed her arms, and Meredith scowled, as she turned to Cullen.

"Take her to the library and I shall search this home myself." She scowled and stormed up the stairs. Hawke turned to Cullen who just sent her an exasperated smile, and she shrugged before she walked into the library.

"I take it Meredith has reason for this intrusion, Knight Captain?" Hawke sat herself down on one of the chairs, crossing her legs as she did so. She looked up to see Cullen blushing softly as his eyes trailed up her long legs. An idea hatched in Hawke's mind and she turned to the Templar. "Knight Captain?"

"Umm… forgive me… but… what did you say?" Cullen stuttered, and she smiled.

"I asked if you could tell me why there are Templars, handsome as some are, in my house at this time of night?"

"I… I…" Cullen blushed, before he looked away and cleared his throat. "The mage we had previously had reports of, was missing from his Darktown dwelling, Templar recruits destroyed the place, but he was not there. The Knight Commander expects you had something to do with it," Cullen sighed, and Hawke sat up straight in her chair.

"Anders wasn't in his clinic? I know he talked about leaving the city, but I didn't think he actually would…" Hawke sighed and rubbed her face in her hands. "Why does there have to be so much hatred between mage and Templar?" Hawke sighed, and Cullen cleared his throat.

"I do not know… perhaps if we better educated the mages, then we would not have so many casualties." He offered her a smile which she returned.

"I only hope others will share your kindness, Cullen." Hawke smiled before Meredith walked into the room and ran her cold eyes over the library.

"There appears to be no obvious signs of magic here… but tell me, Champion," Meredith ran her hands over the books, and Hawke felt a sinking feeling growing as she drew closer to the book that opened her hidden chamber. "What do you make of this?" Meredith pulled out a book, and it came flying from the shelf. Hawke looked to see it was three books away from the true key to her hidden chamber, and she smiled victoriously at the raging Templar.

"I make it to be a good read, Knight Commander, but I would not take it to be to your tastes." Hawke grinned, and Meredith looked as if she were about to respond when the front door burst open and Aveline stormed in with Fenris behind her.

"What in the Void is going on here?" She shouted, and Hawke walked with Cullen into the hall to see the group in the library. "Knight Commander, you have no right to storm into the homes of the nobles at any time you wish." Aveline glared, and Meredith turned on the Guard Captain.

"I suspect the Champion of harbouring a fugitive."

"And did you find this fugitive?" Fenris crossed his arms, drawing Meredith's glare before she growled.

"Not yet."

"The Knight Commander has had our recruits and has searched herself for any signs, but we have found nothing." Cullen shrugged softly, and Aveline smiled.

"Then why are you still here?" Aveline asked, and Meredith growled before she turned back to Hawke, who simply raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is not over." Meredith gathered her Templars and left the estate, slamming the door behind her. Hawke looked around before she laughed softly, turning to her friends.

"How did you even know what she was doing?"

"I returned early from my training, and as I was passing I saw several Templars stationed outside your door." Fenris shrugged softly and Aveline sighed.

"Meredith won't relax any time soon, Hawke. So what are we going to do?" Hawke smiled at her friends before she stood up and pulled on the book, opening her secret chamber.

"We prepare for war."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Thanks again and sorry for the long wait, I got distracted, and there was snow and Skyrim.**

**But please review! xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**The Years in Between 52**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! And I am sorry it takes me a while to update, but between you and me, its cause I'm lazy. Also this chapter mentions Legacy, but no major spoilers will be in it.**

**Please review to stop the laziness, it's an illness that can be only cured with reviews xxx**

* * *

"Did you hear about the Knight Commander storming into the Hawke estate? I heard it from across the square!" One noble mumbled to another in the busy Hightown square. The cold afternoon winds whipped through the city.

"That was months ago Messere, you really need to keep up with the times." Another noble rolled her eyes in derision with a scoff.

"I know, but have you noticed that the Knight Commander has been acting a little strange since then?"

"She has, hasn't she? I even heard that she would be fully stepping in as the Viscount. Do you think she would?"

"Truly? I have no idea… shh it's the Champion!" The nobles all shushed the others as Hawke approached from her mansion, heading in the direction of Lowtown. They all pretended to be talking about the latest Orlesian fashions but Hawke had heard enough as she passed them. She didn't have time to deal with noble gossip today. After her house had been invaded by Templars, she had been livid with Meredith. Especially when they had discovered that the carta had tried to attack Bethany in the Circle. They had spent two months tracking the carta to that remote place in the Vimmack Mountains and dealing with the carta there.

But there was one thing that kept bothering her.

The red vial that Fenris had found was still unidentified. She handed it to Sol last week, to examine it, and this was the first time she had the chance to get the results. Varric couldn't read the notes, so it wasn't dwarven text or Elven, and even if it was written in the Common tongue, none of them would know what it was saying because the handwriting was so poor, but hopefully, Sol would know what it was. Hawke rubbed the back of her neck with a frown; when they had fought that… that thing, she hit her head on one of the walls.

"Sore head?" A purring voice came from behind her and Hawke turned to see Fenris standing there with his heart stopping half smirk.

"Yeah, I must have banged my head." Hawke shrugged softly, and he smiled.

"Does it hurt?" Fenris asked carefully, and Hawke smiled flirtatiously at him.

"A little. But I don't think I'll be doing that again anytime soon. If it's not a headboard it's just not worth it." She smiled as his eyes widened in shock. He just stared at her for a few moments, before he cleared his throat and fidgeted visibly.

"I see… um… what are you doing out today? I thought you didn't start drinking till the afternoon."

"I don't, I'm just going to see if Sol knows what that potion was that you found a while ago. Any guesses?" Hawke smiled as he scoffed.

"I am almost willing to bet you anything, it's just a health potion." Fenris smiled as she laughed, catching the attention of a few nobles around the market square. "Careful, Hawke. Looks like your admirers are looking this way."

"Well, they can look all they want, doesn't mean they get to try anything." Hawke shrugged.

"Otherwise they lose a hand?"

"Exactly." Hawke smiled as she winked to a few nobles watching her. "But there's nothing wrong with a little flirting."

"You know, many could mistake your flirtation for actual attraction. I would hate to have to tear out the hearts of so many nobles." Fenris scowled at one who looked as if he was going to approach them, but began to back away upon seeing the elf's infamous scowl.

"Well, I know there is only one person in Kirkwall who deserves my attraction. But whether he wants it or not remains to be seen." Hawke looked up at Fenris through her lashes, and he swallowed at the look she was giving him. Desire, confusion, care, friendship… he sighed softly running a hand through his hair.

"It is not that he… no. You have an appointment to keep with Sol, and Varric will probably want me to see him." Fenris sighed and walked past her. Hawke bit her tongue and dug her nails into her palms to stop herself from slapping him. If he didn't want her then fine. She didn't need him. She didn't need anyone.

Hawke sighed to herself, before she smiled at the ground. The last time she lashed out, she ended up breaking her bookshelves and getting a few scars on her hand, simply because she didn't get Anders to heal her, or use magic. It was just her personal reminder not to lose it. If she had magic, then who knows what have happened when she lost control. Maybe she would have been easily influenced by a demon's sweet words. Hawke shook her head clear of these thoughts and made her way down to the docks.

Hopefully at least something would be cleared up.

* * *

Isabela stood by the bar of the tavern, a bored expression on her face. Everything about this city had gotten _**so **_boring! She hadn't seen any action, fighting or sexual, for the past few days and she was getting frustrated. She was so close to letting the drunken moron in the corner touch her, but she could go to the Rose if she really needed it. She sighed heavily, resigning herself to her fate, before the door burst open and Fenris walked in with a scowl.

Oh, this could be interesting.

"Oh Fenny!" Isabela sang as she waltzed over to him, passing the few patrons of the day. The Tevinter elf glared at her before he tried to make his way to Varric's suite, but was blocked as Isabela stood before him.

"Move, wench," Fenris growled dangerously at the pirate, but her grin just grew tenfold.

"I do love it when you growl like that. Very sexy." She purred, and Fenris rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you want?"

"Don't you remember? I told you, when I see something I like, I go after it." Isabela wagged her black eyebrows up and down at him, with a playful smirk, and he scowled back at her.

"And I told you, I am not interested." He pushed past her, and she sighed.

"If you're holding out for Hawke, you better hurry up." She said and saw him stop halfway up the stairs. He didn't turn back to face her, but she could tell she had his full attention. "Otherwise someone might think she's available."

"Stay away from Hawke," Fenris turned to glare at her and she smiled.

"Why? She's all alone in that big mansion, especially since Anders went back to his clinic last week. And winter is coming; I might just snuggle up to her under the furs." Isabela smiled wickedly, before she realised he had started to glow and held her hands up in defence. "So you still care about her, but you can't talk to her about it?" She watched as he calmed down before he glared at her.

If looks could kill…

"Shut up." He scowled, before he stormed into Varric's suite and Isabela sighed.

Why did those two have to make everything so difficult?

But it wasn't her business so she shouldn't get involved…

Nah.

* * *

"Ah, Champion! I'm glad you're here." Sol smiled as he caught sight of Hawke from across the courtyard. The Champion looked unusually tired, as she walked through the Gallows towards him. She looked over and smiled brightly at him, waving as she approached.

"Sol! Please tell me you found out what that potion was?" Hawke smiled softly, and he chuckled quietly.

"That I did, Champion." He handed her the vial but kept the paper in his hand. "The writing is scrappy, so it was obviously written in a hurry, but it is simply a list of ingredients." Sol said, and she raised an eyebrow as she looked up from the vial.

"Ingredients? For what?" She handed him back the vial and the mage smiled.

"For this potion. I read the ingredients and then looked through my potions books. Took a while too, but I eventually found out what this is." Sol ran his thumb over the silver stopper. "Its '_Fiducia Mentis,_ Confidence of mind.' It just literally that, gives you confidence, even when you know you may fail." Sol handed it back to her and she smiled.

"So like alcohol then?" Hawke grinned as he laughed loudly.

"Stronger than that, Champion. Fiducia Mentis has similar effects to Antivan brandy. But imagine you had been drinking it solidly since morning."

"Wow." Hawke said simply as she looked at it. "It's opened, so those carta must have had some."

"I think anyone would take it if they heard they were meant to fight you, Champion." Sol shrugged with a grin.

"Any advice when I use it?" She put the vial carefully in her pouch as he spoke.

"Well, from what little I could find about this potion, a little goes a long way. So only a few drops would do you well enough. I advise not to take too much, but I couldn't find any warnings what would happen under those circumstances." Sol shrugged, and Hawke nodded.

"Hey, it's more than I had. Thank you so much Sol."

"Anytime, Champion. Oh, before I forget, I need to ask your help on something…"

* * *

"You are really stupid, you know that elf?" Varric chuckled as he gathered up his winnings from the round of wicked grace. Sebastian shrugged, and Anders ran his hands through his hair at losing more money. Fenris just looked at the dwarf from the corner of his eyes, shooting him a glare.

"Just because I lost does not mean I am stupid. I can still regain my coin." Fenris said stoically as he drunk from his pint.

"I'm not talking about the game, elf. I'm talking about you and Hawke. When was it you two slept together? Just under a year and a half ago? But you've both talked to everyone else about it but not each other. What gives?" Varric laid down his cards and watched to see Fenris' reaction. The elf just glared at the table, before he looked at the dwarf.

"As I have said many a time; it is none of your concern." Fenris heard Anders scoff, and drew his green glare on the apostate. "You have something to add to the conversation, mage?"

"The very fact that everyone is still discussing this is appalling. You left her, so you've made your thoughts perfectly clear." Anders scowled, before they heard Isabela's chuckle from the doorway.

"Hey, I don't know what's with him, but he doesn't look in the mood to be messed with." The pirate queen laughed, and Merrill followed her in, sitting quietly at the table. Fenris just growled at them.

"Then why are we still discussing this?" He scowled around the table, waiting for an answer. But none was offered to him. He scowled as drank his remaining pint before leaving the suite. Varric watched the elf go and sighed when the door to the tavern was slammed behind him.

"Maybe we are pushing." The dwarf rubbed his temples in frustration.

"I agree. We should leave them both alone to come to their own conclusions." Sebastian nodded in agreement, ignoring the groan from Isabela.

"Are you guys serious? Firstly, that's no fun, and second, they both are as stubborn as the other. We'll be lucky if they ever get back together." The pirate queen rubbed the back of her head with a grumble. "Personally, I think I should cuddle up to her. I'm rather good with my fingers."

"So I hear, Isabela." Hawke laughed as she walked into the suite before she pulled Fenris in with her. "I'm glad you're all here, aside from Aveline, but she is busy wedding planning and guarding the city, so I can forgive her."

"Hawke, Broody, good to see you." Varric smiled, as Fenris retook the seat he had been in only a few minutes ago. He scowled at the dwarf before the elf sighed and turned to Hawke, ignoring the dwarf.

"Well what is so important that you needed to drag me back here?" He scowled, and Hawke sighed heavily.

"Someone tried to kill Bethany." Hawke said simply, and listened to the numerous gasps from around the table. Merrill sat with her hands over her mouth in shock, and Hawke saw Fenris look surprisingly angry.

"What happened, Kitten?" Isabela put her arm around the red heads shoulders encouragingly.

"I was talking with Sol, when he asked me to help him with something. He just wanted my help with a couple of herbs around the city, but Cullen came over and said I needed to see the Knight Commander. Meredith said that Bethany was poisoned, but they have no idea who did it. But apparently they are looking into it." Hawke sighed heavily as she rubbed her temples.

"You know it was probably Meredith. The Templars will do anything to try and hurt anyone against them. They won't stop until Bethany is-" Anders began but Fenris cut him off mid-rant.

"Do you really think that's what Hawke needs to hear?" he scowled at the mage, who just shot him a glare, before slumping back into his seat. "How can we help, Hawke?"

"I don't know. I just need people to be listening for anything like this. Anders, could you check with any mages left to see if anything like this has ever happened before?" Hawke sighed as her group nodded. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid and she had a bad reaction to some food."

"I will speak to Elthina, maybe she can help." Sebastian smiled softly at her, and she nodded her silent thanks to the brother.

"What do you intend to do?" Fenris asked carefully and Hawke sighed, before she turned to Anders.

"If anything happens to Bethany, then you'll get Meredith's head on a spike."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! xx**


	53. Chapter 53

**The Years Between 53**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews, and thanks to everyone reading this story, it really means a lot. So, better reviews drive me to do better chapters….sooooooo, if this story sucks then I got some news for yoooouu. Lol, I joke, like it could ever suck, so review damn it! And also Merry Christmas and Happy new year! xx**

* * *

Poison.

How could Bethany have access to poison?

The Templars kept all their supplies locked up tight, even with guards to prevent anyone from accessing materials outside of their lesson times. The supplies room was on the back of the ground floor, and only the First Enchanter, senior enchanters and occasionally mentors were allowed access there, and Bethany was none of them. So how did she get anywhere near the poison in the first place? Maybe Meredith had more to do with this than Hawke originally thought. The Templar had denied all access to the Gallows since Hawke had demanded to see Bethany last month. No one in, no one out.

And nothing was more suspicious than that.

"Hawke?" Aveline called as she entered the library of Hawke's estate. The rogue looked up to see Aveline shaking the first of snowfall off her shoulders. She hadn't seen much of the guard captain since Aveline started planning the wedding and Hawke was dealing with Bethany's attacker. Which she still had to find.

"Aveline, how have you been?" Hawke stood from the single chair facing the roaring fire. Aveline smiled before she saw the chair and sighed heavily.

"You're upset. About Bethany?"

"In part. How could someone poison her and not have been caught? It must have been someone inside the Gallows or the Order. And Meredith shut the Gallows, what am I supposed to think?" Hawke grumbled, as she pushed her hair from her face. "What am I going to do Aveline? She's all I have. Gamlen doesn't come by since mother died, probably because he doesn't consider me family. If she dies… then this means nothing." Hawke gestured to the lavish house around her.

"Hawke-" Aveline began but Hawke stopped her.

"No, Aveline. If Bethany dies then I failed. I promised my father I would protect the family and I've failed him. Carver was killed and so was mother, she's my last chance Aveline." Hawke turned to face the warrior, but was pulled into a warm hug. Aveline held Hawke for a few seconds, saying nothing, just allowing the rogue to relax in her arms. Hawke visibly released the tension in her shoulders as she returned the hug with a sigh.

"Don't ever think you're a failure, Hawke. For that's the last thing you are." Aveline said soothingly, and Hawke felt as if it was her mother hugging her.

"Aveline, you know if you don't let me go, I'm probably going to cry." Hawke laughed and Aveline let her go with a smile.

"Just as long as you don't go psychotic again and break a bookshelf." Aveline laughed as Hawke smiled while she rolled her eyes.

"Funny. Now what can I do for you, Captain?" Hawke saluted her playfully and Aveline smiled.

"I actually came to tell you that Donnic and I have our wedding date set. We will be getting married just after the next summer." The guard blushed softly and Hawke giggled.

"Oh, Aveline. I'm so happy for you. And I already know what I'm going to get you for a wedding gift."

"What?"

"Perhaps more awkward gifts?"

"I'm going to kill you."

* * *

Fenris threw another of his dwindling logs on the dying fire in his mansion. He pulled the dusty furs over his body as he sat by the fire. He had never experienced a winter like this before. It had been cold in Kirkwall before, but it had never felt this bad before. This… _snow,_ yes, that's what Hawke called it, had begun to fall a few days ago after they were rejected again from the Gallows. It was slow at first, a simple snow drift, but it was beautiful.

But nothing was as beautiful as Hawke surrounded by it. She smiled and laughed when she saw it, and laughed harder when she saw his confusion. As a northerner, the closest he had ever come to this, was a sandstorm, but it was no were as close to as beautiful as snow.

But Maker damn it, it was FREEZING!

He scowled as he sneezed again. Nothing seemed to be colder than sitting alone in a broken mansion. He grimaced at the thought, as he turned to face the large hole in his ceiling. In the summer, he could gaze up at the never ending abyss of stars for hours, and fall asleep with the warm breeze flowing through his home. But this winter… the snow had fallen quicker and heavier than he had expected, and so there was a growing pile of snow in the centre of his room from the hole above. The cold winds felt as if they could split him in two, and it didn't help that he was alone.

He could go to the Hanged Man and rent a room till the thaw, at least he would be surrounded by familiar faces, a warm file, and an excuse for food. But Fenris knew perfectly well, that's not where he would prefer to spend his days. He imagined a small log cabin, to the west of Kirkwall, surrounded by the forests, and away from this troubled city. He could almost smell the fresh grasses of the summer, the first rainfall of the spring, and a warm feast being prepared in a cosy kitchen. Fenris could even hear her laughing as she danced around their home, with the eldest of their children. She and their girl would sing their two boys a song before the children scampered off on an adventure of their own, and he could take her in his arms again, simply to hold, or for less innocent activities.

It was almost shameful the detail of his imaginary world, but sometimes they changed. Other times, they were in Ferelden, lost in the Wilds and secluded from the rest of Thedas, in their own world. Maybe he would see them on a boat, sailing to Par Vollen, or towards the unknown lands to the North of the Anderfells, but one thing was always common within each of these dreams.

They were all with Hawke.

And that's all he wanted.

Fenris felt his eyes widen as he came to the realisation. He wanted Hawke to be with him forever, and the only thing stopping them was him. If he clung to this lost past, this sister which he hadn't heard from since he sent that letter over nine months ago, then he would lose the one thing he really wanted from life. Fenris stood with a grunt as he rushed to his feet, stumbling in the snow slightly before he stood, trying to regain his pride. He huffed before he made his way out of his room, grabbing his sword as he went. He opened the rotten wooden door, to see a surprised urchin standing there.

"Me-Messere Fenris?" The small boy sneezed and Fenris sighed.

"Yes?" He sighed, before he noticed the sealed letter in the shivering boy's hand.

"Th-this is for you. I was told it comes from Tevinter." He nodded and began to leave.

"Hold on one moment." Fenris said and watched the child stop. Fenris removed the furs from himself and knelt before the boy, wrapping them around him. The warrior then reached into his dwindling pouch and handed the boy ten silvers. "Thank you for bringing this to me. Get yourself some food."

"Thank you Messere!" The boys' eyes lit up as if he had just been handed the most valuable thing in Thedas. He scurried off from Fenris, who smiled softly before he looked down at the letter. All the way from Tevinter… could it be? Fenris tore the letter open to see a carefully written letter, and he recognised the writing, though he didn't know why.

_Serah Fenris,_

_You must understand that your letter confused me, for I was unaware that you knew of me. I am but a simple Tailor, and not this sister you claim I am. I have no member of my family that goes by the name of Fenris, and I am confused how you learned of me. Your story of escaping slavery is a brave and noble tale, and I commend you for it but please understand that you must be confused._

_My family is either dead or gone, and while I do have a brother, he is not named Fenris. I apologise for this unpleasant news, but perhaps we may speak if you know him, I almost never received your letter, as I recently moved from Quarinus to Minrathous. I am not your sister, Serah Fenris, but I hope you can tell me of my brother if you know anything, if not I am sorry that I could not help you._

_I wish you well Serah,_

_Varania._

Fenris leant back on the frozen wall for support. She didn't believe him. Maker, he didn't even believe him. What was he going to do? If he wanted to try another letter to Varania, he would have to risk being caught by the Magisters and being ratted out to Danarius, but if he didn't… then he would lose his only chance to know who he was, and where he came from. Fenris stuffed the note into his pouch before he glared at the sky.

Why was this so bloody hard?

"Fenris?" Hawke's gentle voice drew him back from his mind, to see her standing wide eyed watching him. "Fenris what are you doing out in this weather?"

"I… I can't remember." Fenris hung his head to hide his blush. He thought he had finally reached his resolve, but this letter… Varania knew of him, and if Hadrianna was true then she was his sister.

He had to try again.

"Did the ceiling finally give way?" Hawke asked jokingly, before she gasped as he nodded. "Fenris, you can't stay in a place like this. It's falling to pieces around you."

"It is mine to claim, regardless of its state. The weather is just a mild inconvenience." He grumbled darkly, before he sneezed softly, running his brooding for the moment.

"That's it." Hawke sighed and took his hand. Fenris looked down at their interlaced fingers as she pulled him along.

"What's it?"

"You're staying with me until the snow's gone." Hawke smiled, and continued walking, before she felt her arm stiffen as she fell backwards in the snowy ground. She looked up to see Fenris had stopped behind her. "What?"

"I… I am not entirely sure that's appropriate." Fenris tried to hide his blush, but their white surroundings made it more obvious. Hawke pulled herself up and dusted the snow off her body before she smiled at him.

"Why would it be inappropriate? It's just one friend, letting another friend stay at the friend's house, while the other friend's house is broken and cold for the winter." Hawke bit back the urge to laugh at the confusion that had painted itself across the elf's handsome face. He ran a finger along the lyrium on his chin, in a pondering fashion before he smiled.

"On one condition." Fenris gave her his playful smirk and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"You cook." He smiled as she laughed.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? I'm not the best cook in the world, but I'm limited to stew and bread." She rubbed the back of her neck with a smile.

"Still better than anything I've had in the Hanged Man."

"That's the best compliment I've had about my cooking in years."

* * *

Fenris smiled as he warmed himself by the roaring fire in Hawke's estate. Even if moving in with her was only temporary, he was divided in his mind over the sensibility of this idea. His heart soared at the thought of spending so much time alone with Hawke, but his mind kept screaming this was wrong. If he wanted to finally get back his past, should he tell her about Varania's letter? Would she be any help to him, or would she simply tell him that he should not cling to his past? But that was easy for someone to say, who had had a life, had a past, and had a family. He had none of that, was it so bad that he wanted this one little thing?

He shook that thought from his mind as he heard the door to the library open, he should enjoy this time with Hawke for now. He turned to see… Merrill…

"Hello Fenris." Merrill shivered as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you doing here, witch?" Fenris growled at the young Dale who blushed.

"Well… I … I umm… Hawke invited me." She mumbled, looking at her feet to avoid the vicious glare of the Tevinter. Fenris turned back to the fire, refusing to acknowledge the blood mage to his right. "Did you and Hawke make up yet?" She asked and his head snapped to look at her with anger. He was about to shout at her before he saw Hawke walk in with the Abomination on her heels. "Hawke?"

"Oh hey Fenris, I thought since I have rooms to spare, there's no point in the rest of you staying in houses filled with holes." Hawke smiled at the group, obviously unaware of the elf's frustration. "Varric and 'Bela said they were happy enough in the Hanged Man, but they always pop round for a visit."

"Thank you again for this Hawke, it was very sweet of you." Anders smiled brightly at the rogue, before glaring at Fenris. "But I don't think everyone appreciates the sentiment."

"I appreciate it just fine, mage, stay out of my way and I shall stay out of yours." Fenris shrugged and Hawke sighed softly.

"Guys, can you at least pretend to like each other? Just until the thaw." Hawke sighed and Anders grumbled with a glare.

"I don't think that I can stay in a place, where my very being is at stake." Anders turned, and pushed past Hawke, ignoring her protests as he headed to the door. The mage pulled open the door to see a deep blanket of snow, and a sea of white. He couldn't even see the high tree's in the square it was so bad. Hawke pulled the door closed and turned to her confused friends.

"I don't think anyone's going anywhere tonight. We might as well make the best of it." Hawke fluffed the back of her hair with a sigh, and Fenris instantly felt guilty for making her upset. He sighed before he walked back into the library, aware that Hawke turned around to watch him. "Fenris?" She called and he reappeared up by her expensive wine table in the upper half of the library.

"I have a feeling that we will need some of this. Any suggestions?" He held up a bottle and watched her smile before she laughed.

"Well not that one for sure. I place random bottles of paralysis liquid around my house to see if Isabela or Varric has been drinking my alcohol." She laughed loudly with a grin, and walked up to meet him. "Try the Orlesian red. Orlesians are usually pretty miserable buggers, but they do great alcohol."

"I have noticed that. Tevinter is full of self-righteous bastards, Orlais is swarming with morons, Rivain is full of drunkards, Antiva full of whores and even the Anderfells in their mystery; can all produce a good bottle of wine every now and again." Fenris opened the bottle and watched as Merrill and Anders came up to where he and Hawke stood, obviously not happy about being excluded from the conversation.

"Northern wine is the best, but I bought a bottle of Qunari wine a few months ago. Almost blew my head off." Hawke laughed before she smiled wickedly. "It's still in the cellar you know."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anders grumbled and Merrill looked confused.

"Why?"

"We're stuck knee deep in snow at least, with an insane maniac, bottles of paralysis poison and a Qunari wine that might kill us. Wonderful." Anders grumbled and Hawke sighed.

"Maker's breath, Anders, quit your bitching." Hawke rolled her eyes at the shocked mage. Anders opened his mouth to protest, before he closed it, hearing Fenris fail to stop the chuckle from escaping, and ended up sounding like a snort, which made Hawke and Merrill laugh.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Anders grumbled and Hawke sighed.

"I'll show you to some of the spare rooms."

* * *

_"Fenris?" Hawke's gentle voice awoke him easily from his bed in one of her spare rooms. He opened his emerald eyes and sat up to see her entering the room. The dying fire cast a strange glow upon her and he raised an eyebrow at her with a yawn._

_"Hawke? What… is there something wrong?" He rubbed his eyes and watched as she smiled shyly walking towards him._

_"No, no. I just… I needed to talk to you." Hawke sat on the edge of the bed, and Fenris scooted further up, letting her have more room. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, Fenris…"_

_"That's a first." Fenris smiled as she laughed, pushing some of her hair from her face._

_"Funny, but in all seriousness…. Fenris the snow was very convenient for me so we can get the chance to talk alone." Hawke blushed and Fenris raised an eyebrow at her._

_"What do you want to talk about?" He asked soothingly and she smiled at his tone._

_"About us. About what we're doing. I… I think I love you Fenris, and I need to know what you feel about me." Hawke looked at him with her big blue eyes and he melted. Fenris reached over and pulled her into a deep kiss. Hawke smirked into the kiss before she slipped her fingers into his silver hair and playfully tweaked his ears. He bit her bottom lip and she moaned into the kiss._

_He pushed her back down of the bed gently as he kissed her passionately. Hawke wrapped her hands around his waist pulling him closer. Oh maker…_

"Fenris?"A loud knock came from the door and Fenris groaned. It was a bloody dream.

"What?" Fenris growled as the door opened and he saw Hawke ender with a tray of food. Maybe this was like his dream! But… no, he couldn't.

"Well good morning to you to, Sunshine." Hawke laughed as she sat down next to him with the tray. "I brought you breakfast since you missed it earlier. Merrill and Anders are trying to figure out if they can still get to Darktown from here, but it looks like the door from the cellar is frozen and my secret chamber is too cold right now." She shrugged softly before his eyes lit up at the food she brought him.

"Thank you Hawke." He smiled before he practically inhaled the food before him. Hawke smiled before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the red vial. "Did Sol tell you what it was?"

"Yeah, some sort of confidence booster potion. I thought since I'm an overly cocky bugger, that I don't need it, so here." She placed the vial on the tray and he picked it up, before he smiled at her.

"Thank you." He smiled, as she blushed looking down before she giggled, confusing him. "What?"

"Have a good dream?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked down to see… oh dear. His erection was very vident through the silk sheets and he blushed trying to hide himself away from view with the tray. Hawke bit her lip before she smiled and stood. "I'll leave you to get ready, but remember to dress warm."

"Of course." Fenris blushed as she left the room and scowled at himself, before he looked at the vial.

"Confidence, huh?"

* * *

**Thank you for all the support and sorry it took a while. Please review! x**


	54. Chapter 54

**The Years in Between 54**

**Thank you to everyone reading this story, and thanks for all the reviews, hope everyone had a good holiday x**

* * *

Fenris sighed as he watched Merrill and Anders try and thaw the shoulder high nhow from Hawke's door. He stood next to Hawke as they watched the two mages struggle. Hawke sighed as she leant her head on Fenris' shoulder, avoiding the large spikes of his amour He raised an eyebrow before he looked down at her with confusion. Feeling his eyes on her, Hawke looked up to meet his gaze.

"What?" She smiled and Fenris was about to say something before he sighed.

"Nothing. Just be careful I don't scratch you." Fenris was sure he saw her smirk as she dropped her gaze to the floor, before a disgruntled moan came from the door. Anders ran a hand through his hair before he turned to Merrill.

"Well we can't set it on fire; the steam will cook us all alive. Can we not move this with a double stone fist?" Anders sighed at the Dalish elf. Merrill looked confused before she nodded. Hawke's eyes widened as she realised what was going to happen, and moved away from a disappointed Fenris.

"Hang on; a double stone fist will break my walls. Why not do two in a row?" Hawke put her hands on her hips and watched the mages think it over. She walked over and put her hand on the snow, but withdrew it quickly. "Its solid ice. Will it still work?"

"That could work." Merrill nodded to Anders who shrugged. Anders summoned a stone fist and the tiles erupted from the ground, scattering around the room. The stone fist bashed into the ice, which shattered into shards. Fenris grabbed Hawke and pulled her back, then shielded her from the burst of ice shards around the hall. Anders and Merrill raised a shield around themselves and waited till the ice had settled before they looked at the damage.

"I think we damaged more of your hall than the ice." Anders blushed as he rubbed the back of his head in distress.

"Never mind it, I'll get it fixed." Hawke mumbled. She was far more concerned that Fenris had just protected her, and was still holding her close to his body. Fenris raised his eyes to meet hers, ignoring the background noise of the mages trying to figure out a new plan. "Fenris you saved me." Hawke smiled as he blushed furiously at her, as he realised he was still holding her.

"I did little, but forgive me for…" Fenris mumbled at the floor, trying not to look at her, but she gently cupped his face to look at her.

"Thank you." Hawke smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. Fenris was sure he was going to snap, his heart was pounding, he felt like he was sweating and his mouth went dry. All over a kiss! What spell had she weaved on him, this rogue? Hawke pulled away almost as quickly as she surprised him with a smile, before walking over to Anders and Merrill. "So what can we do about this then?" Hawke asked and Anders answered some dreary reply, but Fenris couldn't process it.

She still felt for him.

She had to. Otherwise she wouldn't have kissed him.

Or was she just being polite? Did that kiss mean as much to her as to him? So many questions!

"Fenris, sweetheart, are you alright?" Hawke asked soothingly, and Fenris jumped as he realised they were expecting him to answer.

"Yes, I am fine." He rubbed his temples and Hawke sighed.

"Well Anders thinks you might be able to ghost through the ice, but I'm concerned if you might get stuck." Hawke bit her knuckles and Fenris sighed.

"I might be able to. Just try and help me clear a patch at the top." He grumbled and walked past Hawke to the frozen door. She sighed as she walked into the library, but heard Merrill follow her.

"Hawke?" Merrill called softly as she saw Hawke open the door to her hidden chamber, and a gust of freezing wind hit her. Hawke pulled her robe tighter around her and turned to the Dale.

"I'm going to see if the passages are damaged, but I think they'll be fine. If I can, I'll see if I can get out through the Keep and find Aveline. I should be back in a while." Hawke said as she began to walk down the stairs, but sighed to herself as Merrill followed her. Hawke was struggling with the Dale recently; Merrill had been stuck in her house for the past few days, glued to that damned mirror. And Hawke was regretting more and more every day that she gave her that Dalish tool. She had barely come out in the past few weeks, but this was more than Hawke originally expected.

"Are you and Fenris alright?" Merrill asked and Hawke let out a heavy sigh, with her breath turning white in the chilly air.

"Merrill, I know you don't quite understand boundaries, but I don't really want to talk about this." Hawke sighed with a blush. Why in the Maker's name did she kiss him? He didn't care about her in the way she did for him, but… she had to at least try. It had been two years since the Qunari invasion, and they hadn't spoken about it at all. Hawke pushed open the cold door to the circular chamber and gasped. Icicles hung from the stone ceiling with several shattered ones on the floor. Hawke sighed as she turned to Merrill, "Can you go and tell Anders not to fling any more stone fists, I think it could cause a problem down here." Hawke said and Merrill scurried off back up the stairs.

Hawke put her hand on one of the icicles sticking up from the group and took in the chamber. It was beautiful, but freezing. The cold air, and ice shards reminded her of one winter in Ferelden, when they were just settling into Lothering. First time she had seen snow, and she almost cried at how beautiful it was. But a snowball in the face, courtesy of her father, quickly made her get used to the snow. She shook the memory from her mind, and began to slowly move across the icy field before the room seemed to shake. Hawke looked up at the ceiling and saw that the icicles were shaking violently, and a crack appeared at the base of one above her.

"Oh nug shit." Hawke mumbled as the ice cracked and fell. She jumped around avoiding the crashing ice, narrowly missing a few as she moved towards the centre of the fireplace. Hawke stopped at the centre and watched as the shaking ice slowly stopped. "Merrill, I am going to kill you."

* * *

Varric curled up further into his warm bed, with a smile on his face. He had enjoyed warm food, and a cosy bed for the past few days, and it felt good. Only a few people were in the tavern, due to the bad weather, so he and Rivanni didn't have to wait long for drinks to come. He did miss seeing Hawke and Broody awkwardly talk to each other, but he could live without it for the cold. He snuggled deeper into the covers before he was sure he felt a draft, but put it off to his imagination. Suddenly, something cold and sharp grabbed his foot and dragged him from the covers. Varric reached for Bianca but missed, and was pulled to come face to face with a snow covered Fenris.

"ELF! Maker damn you! You gave me a heart attack!" Varric laughed as Fenris smirked and let the dwarf go.

"Good. Now I have a problem." Fenris grumbled and sat down on one of the seats close to the fire. Varric reached for his clothes and quickly dressed himself while Fenris warmed up.

"What can I do to help?" The dwarf asked genuinely, and Fenris sighed.

"Well... its two problems technically. One is, Hawke the abomination and the witch are all snowed in at her estate, and I believe we should deal with that first." Fenris nodded to Varric and watched the dwarf ponder the problem.

"Well, my contacts are all in Darktown right now, and the streets are basically ice, one of them broke their leg trying to get here. How did you get here, may I ask?" Varric smiled as Fenris shrugged.

"A wizard did it." He scowled as the dwarf laughed.

"Fair play. I take it since Blondie and Daisy were there, you didn't put the moves on Hawke?" Varric had to contain his laugh at the death glare the elf was giving him.

"No… but she certainly had her way with me." Fenris blushed as he realised what he had just said, and from the look on Varric's face, he had just set himself up big time.

"Oh? Did she take you and ravish you under the furs in front of the large fireplace? Or did she seduce you with the others watching?" Varric laughed as Fenris growled at him. The elf glowed softly before he took a deep breath and sighed at the dwarf.

"No." Fenris ran his hand through his hair before a steaming bowl of stew placed in front of him, he grunted his thanks, but he didn't look up at the waitress. "She kissed me."

"That I did." Hawke smiled as Fenris jumped up from his seat in surprise. Hawke smiled as she gave Varric another bowl. "Aveline is currently digging out Merrill and Anders; I used the secret chamber to get by the keep and out. Sebastian's fine, he's working with Elthina to house some of the poor caught out in the cold, and Aveline and Donnic are fine, so I was mainly to check on you and Bella. But she was… occupied." Hawke rolled her eyes and sat next to a blushing Fenris.

"Tough guy?" Varric asked

"Two tough guys." Hawke laughed as she shrugged. "She never changes."

"So you were sexually harassing our elf?" Varric grinned, ignoring the daggers Fenris was glaring at him.

"I can't really help it. When it comes to incredibly attractive men, I'm probably as bad as Isabela." Hawke laughed, before taking a long drink of ale

"You're not a total whore, Hawke. You still haven't put the moves on Choir Boy and Blondie yet."

"As far as you know."

"I don't think someone appreciates your jokes, Hawke." Varric pointed to Fenris, who appeared to be in a huff with the pair.

"I know. But he's adorable when he broods." Hawke giggled as he turned to face her with a menacing growl, which would have scared off anyone else.

"I don't brood."

"Yes you do." She replied eagerly.

"I do not."

"You so do!"

"I'm afraid not."

"Hey I just thought of something," Varric mumbled and looked at the pair. "Didn't you leave Daisy and Blondie back in your mansion?"

"Shit!"

* * *

The thick, cold snow of the winter was soon forgotten with the first thaw of the spring, but unfortunately that wasn't the only major thing going down in Kirkwall. Meredith had sent out letters to all the noble families of the city, demanding them to assemble at the Keep tonight, with some important announcement. Hawke placed the last tile back into the hole in the hall Anders had made when he fired a stone fist at the snow wall.

"Messere, I do wish you would let me and Sandal handle this." Bodhan mumbled from the doorway behind her. Hawke looked over her shoulder at the dwarf and smiled at him.

"No worries, I enjoy getting my hands dirty, reminded me not to get too caught up in the noble lifestyle." Hawke brushed her hair from her face before she sighed. "Did… did I get any more letter's today?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes you did! I believe there is one from Mistress Bethany on your desk." Bodhan smiled as he saw her eyes light up.

"Thank you." Hawke stood and walked to the desk, where a single letter lay unopened. She picked it up delicately and broke the wax seal of the Gallows. Obviously someone had checked this.

_Dear sister,_

_I'm sorry to have startled you about the poisoning; the First Enchanter said I was ready for more advanced spells, so we decided to practice poisoning and paralysis techniques. Unfortunately I was so caught up in the excitement of doing them, I wasn't prepared for the dangers that go along with it and I ended up poisoning myself. Completely my fault, but that's what I get when I don't listen._

_I have only recently made a full recovery and am now able to take up my normal duties in the Circle. I hope I did not worry you too much, and I know it's a little strange, but magic and rest has healed me completely._

_I hope to see you again,_

_Bethany._

Hawke scowled at the paper before she put it back down on the table. How obvious did the Templars need to be? She could smell the lyrium reeking off the paper. The Templars had obviously opened it, checked for hidden words or codes, and then resealed it. Meredith had to be watching her, and possibly all her friends as well. So it looked like she needed to be more discreet.

"Serah Sebastian and Serah Fenris, are here, Messere." Bodhan said loudly as the pair entered, obviously uncomfortable at the dwarf's announcement.

"Hey boys, what can I do you for today?" Hawke smiled brightly at them.

"We were approached by Templars today in the Chantry, they were wanting some more information about you Hawke." Sebastian said sternly and Hawke shrugged.

"Well, if she wants to know more about me, she can buy me dinner first." Hawke laughed at her own joke and Sebastian rolled his eyes while Fenris sighed.

"Hawke, she's looking to take you down, I think it's best to play along for now."

"Perhaps, but I need to speak to Isabella, I haven't seen her in a couple of days." Hawke walked back upstairs, before she turned hearing the brother's heavy sigh. "Yes, Sebastian?"

"I think Isabela is reluctant to speak to you, Hawke. The last time you tried to talk to her, she immediately propositioned any man she could find." The archer sighed as Fenris nodded.

"And the time before, she kept claiming to be busy."

"And your point is?" Hawke placed her hands on her hips, watching the two. They looked at each other before Sebastian gestured to Hawke, while he raised an eyebrow at Fenris. The elf just sighed and turned to face the red haired rogue.

"We- most of our companions that is- think that maybe Isabela is not the best person to be friends with. We all saw what happened with the Qunari." Fenris said calmly, and watched the anger grow behind Hawke's eyes, but she just smiled _**that smile**_ and Fenris felt a shiver run up his spine_**.**_ That smile meant if you didn't wither shut up or leave, Hawke would seriously hurt you, and he had never been on the receiving end of it before.

"Well. Isn't that sweet of you all? But I don't really care, so I'll see you tomorrow, don't bother coming to see Meredith's rant with me, because Isabela will _HAPPILY_ go." Hawke nodded to Bodhan who stood at the men's sides.

"Serah's, I believe you should go. Messere Hawke is very busy."

"I can see that," Fenris walked right past the dwarf and up the stairs quickly, so he was nose to nose with Hawke in mere seconds. "Hawke, you really shouldn't rely on that sort of person." He growled with a warning, watching her eyes narrow at him.

"At least if I sleep with her, she'd be there in the morning."

Ouch.

Fenris just glared into her eyes before he let out a sigh, and stormed back down the stairs past Sebastian, and slammed the door behind him. Sebastian looked back at Hawke and watched her grunt in frustration, stor to her room and slam the door. The prince just looked at the dwarf who sighed.

"Ancestor's bless me; it's like being around teenagers."

"I don't envy you my friend."

* * *

"Hey Isabela!" Hawke smiled as she walked into the tavern. The pirate's head shot up, before she scanned frantically around the Hanged Man for any drunkard she could use. Seeing none, and _The Champion_ grow closer, she whistled for Corff's attention and pulled him over the bar into a passionate kiss. Hawke stopped in her place to watch before she shrugged and leant against the wall, obviously waiting for the pirate to finish. Isabela began to panic before she pushed Corff back through and jumped in after him.

"OH CORFF! MAKE LOVE TO ME YOU, MAD STALLION!" Isabela half moaned, half screamed. Hawke raised an eyebrow before she sighed and exited the pub. The pirate watched as Hawe left before pulling herself up. "Sorry about that." She laughed and tossed the surprised bartender a bag of coin.

"Rivanni," Varric's voice drifted from his suit and Isabela sighed and made her way up to the dwarf's room. "Now what was that all about?" He asked as the pirate sat herself down on one of the chairs, putting her feet up on the table.

"What was what about?"

"Don't give me that shit Rivanni, I know you've been avoiding Hawke. It pretty damn obvious in fact. So what gives?" Varric slid a pint along the table, and Isabela caught in in her hands before downing it immediately, then sliding it back to him.

"The Qunari." Isabela sighed heavily.

"Andraste's tits, Rivanni, that was more than two years ago!" Varric laughed loudly and Isabela sighed.

"It's not just about the stupid Qunari! It's about what happened after words!" Isabela groaned before she took her legs of the table and turned towards Varric. "She's the Champion now, and has no place talking to scum like me."

"Shit, Rivanni, you're breaking my heart! Hawke loves you, and you know that. Heck, I think you're next in line after Broody." The dwarf smile reassuringly, but it fell flat on Isabela's self-pitying.

"Yeah sure…"

"Rivanni, come on. You know that Hawke would do anything for you. She took a Qunari sword to the gut for you!"

"I know! But she's… I'm not… I need a drink."

"You need to talk to her." Varric placed his hand over hers and gave her his best smile. "At least think about it."

"Alright. But can I still go to Meredith's meeting as drunk as a skunk?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

* * *

**Oh, what does Meredith have in mind? Was Bethany's poisoning really so innocent? Will Fenris and Hawke ever get is back on? **

**Tune in next time.**

**Same Bat-time!**

**Same Bat-channel! xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

**The Years In Between 55**

**I want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, and thank you for those awesome people who have reviewed, even that one off can make me feel great about this story. Unfortunately, this story is entering the winter of its existence. That's right, almost done, but don't worry, many surprised, action and smexiness shall follow. So review damn it! **

**Or I kill you.**

**I kill you till you're dead.**

**So in conclusion, thank you and please review x**

* * *

"Of all the stuffy, pointless, noble ball's I've been to over the years, this has GOT to be the worst." Hawke complained to Aveline who chuckled softly. The Viscount's Keep was filled with confused and worried nobles, some dressed fancily to impress the Knight Commander, while others, namely Hawke and Aveline, chose to wear their armour to the event. Hawke glanced around and saw Templars stationed at every door and window. "I feel like I'm surrounded by the Qunari again. Isn't this how they kept the nobles?"

"Yes. I find the feeling of being watched quite unnerving." Aveline muttered scanning around for her guardsmen. "Not a single guard. This is not good."

"But on the positive side, you're getting married in a few months." Hawke grinned at the warrior blushed.

"That's assuming we get out of here." Aveline said, and Hawke sighed and nodded her agreement. "What could Meredith even want?"

"Well, the general consensus is that she is either going to kill us all or make herself Viscount." Sebastian said as he walked up to them, Fenris and Varric by his side.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hawke raised an eyebrow as Varric laughed, attracting the attention of some Templars.

"Oh, my dear Hawke, I will always invite myself to these sort of gatherings. Makes good story fodder." The dwarf grinned and Hawke looked up to meet Fenris' eyes. They looked deep into hers, and she felt them piercing her very soul. But it wasn't the usual look of passion and longing that pierced her soul, it was one of pure contempt. She must have really upset him when they last spoke.

"Fenris?" Hawke said and he raised an eyebrow at her. She gestured her head for them to speak alone and he nodded silently, and followed her as she walked a short distance away from their group. She leant against a pillar and watched the elf stop a respectable distance from her. "I'm sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for, and more importantly, it was completely spiteful. I don't want this to be our relationship, Fenris." Hawke sighed, as she took in his speculating eyes. His gaze dropped to the red favour on his right wrist and the shield on his belt.

"I do not wish it either. I accept your apology." Fenris smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. "That must have been difficult, admitting you were wrong."

"I'm never wrong." Hawke smiled back at him and he raised a black eyebrow at her.

"Oh really? What about that time, when you tried to jump off the Keep, because you thought you could fly?" The elf grinned as she laughed loudly.

"Hey, I'm never wrong when I'm sober. Drunk is another matter." Hawke grinned as she saw him smirk at her. "Maybe we should talk later; I think I see Meredith coming." Hawke gestured behind him and he turned to watch the Knight Commander entering the room, with Cullen and several other Templars behind her. The throne room fell silent, and the nobles parted to make the way for the Knight Commander. Meredith ran her cold blue eyes across the Keep, before they landed on Hawke, who stared right back at the Templar. Meredith watched her for a moment before she turned back and made her way up to the throne. Silence rang out as people held their breaths, desperate to be anywhere in Thedas but here. The Knight Commander stood proud above the people, and Hawke could see a smug smile on her face.

"Nobles of Kirkwall, I called you all here to discuss an important issue that effects all of us. Since Viscount Dumar's death over two years ago, the city has been without a leader." Meredith's voice rang clear around the silent Keep. Hawke looked at Fenris and then to Aveline, both sharing her concerned gaze. "This lack of leadership must be addressed. Since the city is incapable of choosing a leader, I will be stepping in as ruler of the city." Meredith finished, and was met with unanimous gasps.

"You cannot just appoint yourself Viscount!" One noble called out loudly.

"We have a right to choose our own!" Another called back. Murmurs began to grow around the room, and Hawke looked to Aveline who nodded at her. Hawke took a deep breath, before she walked forward from the crowd up the steps, much to the shock of the nobles and the Templars gathered. She was halfway up them and watched Meredith before she spoke.

"The Templar order serves to guard the Chantry and the Circle. So with all due respect, Knight Commander, you have no place in the Keep." Hawke said clearly, hearing the gasps radiated behind her. Meredith narrowed her eyes at the rogue before she stepped closer to her.

"And what would you know of politics? You are a Ferelden refugee who got lucky, so do not think you know better than me." Meredith said darkly, before she stopped directly in front of Hawke. "You may hold the title of Champion, but remember, I gave you that title, and I can take it away just as quickly."

"Well, at least I can see why people call you a bitch, but we all knew that already." Hawke began and took in Meredith's growing rage at Hawke's defiance. "Whether I am Ferelden or not, I did not brave the Deep Roads and face the Arishock, SINGLE HANDEDLY, may I remind you, a feat to which you have never achieved anything close to, to deal with a semi-neurotic psychopath wielding an oversized sword. And as for your threat, you can take your title and shove it up your ass, but I have a feeling your sword is so far up there, there wouldn't be much room." Hawke finished to a stunned Kirkwall. Meredith seemed to be growing redder and redder with each silent second. A giggling from the Keep, which Hawke assumed was Varric, was ignored as the two women continued their glaring competition, and only a Templar's shout broke their gaze.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" The young recruit shouted as Isabela ran past them up the stairs.

"Att- attention, Kirkwall. *hiccup* I would just like to say that this woman," Isabela threw her arms around Hawke, "Is the bestest person I have EEEVAAR met! And her tits are great, but don't just take my word for it. Fenris, Fenris," Isabela laughed, "How awesome are Hawke's tits? You've seen them! I bet they taste good to, am I right?" The pirate roared with laughter and Hawke blushed.

"Isabela, what the hell have you been drinking?" Hawke rubbed her temples in frustration.

"I dunno some… something red… MEREDITH!" Isabela hugged the raging Templar. "You are reeeeeeaaally mean, you know that? OH! Why don't you and Orsino have sex? We all know it's coming!" Isabela laughed, and Meredith pushed the drunken rogue off her, but it appeared as Isabela wouldn't take no for an answer. Isabela leapt on the Knight Commander, and kissed her passionately, causing gasps to echo around the throne room, and one noble woman to faint. Isabela pulled away and Meredith reached out to slap the pirate, but Hawke grabbed Isabela and pulled her back from the Knight Commander's reach.

"Well, it's getting late. Nice to see you Knight Commander." Hawke laughed as she pulled Isabela from the Keep, with her companions following swiftly behind her. Sebastian closed the doors behind them, and Hawke and Varric burst out laughing. "Oh Isabela, what were you thinking?" Hawke laughed and the pirate looked up at her drunkenly.

"I love you Hawke."

"And I love you too Bela, now let's get you to bed."

* * *

"And another thing, I was appalled by the behaviour of yourself, Champion, but I am beginning to question whether or not you deserve that title." Meredith scowled at Hawke, who just rolled her eyes at the Templar, and sighed softly.

"Well, I frankly don't give a nug shit what you think of me Meredith. But before you do something so drastic, I advise that you think. Aside from Elthina, I am the only thing keeping the mages from lighting a fire under your ass, and I take it that removing me from Kirkwall influence will not go down to well with the people in Lowtown, as I unlike yourself; I can keep the people on my side. So when you come to a decision, please come to me." Hawke said smugly and walked out of the stunned Templars office.

Hawke grinned brightly and nodded to the First Enchanter who was grinning widely, having left the door open to hear Meredith and Hawke's conversation.

"Champion," He nodded to her and she smiled back.

"First Enchanter." Hawke nodded to the mage as she left the hall with their offices, but not before she heard Meredith shout on the poor mage. Hawke rolled her eyes as she left, before running into Thrask. "Ser Thrask, it's been a while." Hawke grinned as she saw the Templar smiled at her.

"Champion, it has been a while, has it not? I saw your conversation with Meredith at the Keep. Was it bad that I enjoyed it?" Thrask chuckled softly at the rogue.

"What can I say? I like to put on a show." Hawke shrugged at the Templar. "So what's the word in the Gallows?"

"Well, since Meredith basically appointed herself leader of Kirkwall yesterday, she has not been the kindest Commander I have had." Thrask sighed, as he turned to face the Knight Commander's office. "And I fear it will only get worse." As Thrask spoke, the echoes of a new argument from the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter radiated around the Gallows.

"I think you just jinxed us all." Hawke couldn't help but smile as he sighed heavily.

"Unfortunately so. I should speak with Cullen and the Knight Commander. Maker watch over you."

"And may he guide your steps." Hawke responded, before she walked past the Templar and watched the surrounding people. The mages look more nervous than usual, and more aware of her presence. The Templars were watching the mages every move carefully, and Hawke felt them watching her too. It was unnerving this feeling of being watched. A loud bell clanged around the courtyard, and Hawke saw all the mages visibly cringe at the sound, and a few Templars wear a sadistic smile. Hawke watched as the mages walked past her, as if walking to a death sentence, when a few Templars approached her.

"Pardon us, Champion, but it is time for you to leave." The older man spoke. Hawke looked between him and his Templar companion before she shrugged.

"I was just on my way out, but what was that bell for?" Hawke raised a red eyebrow at the pair who glanced at the other before turning cold eyes on her.

"That is no concern of yours, Champion." They said in sync. Hawke sighed before she walked right past the two, straight for the boat back to Kirkwall. She sighed as she saw that the only boat had just left, and it was too far for her to jump it.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" Hawke mumbled to herself and glanced around to see herself alone in the Gallows for the first time unattended. Hawke smirked to herself as she glanced around the empty Gallows as a cold wind whipped through the empty space. Hawke blended into the shadows just as a small Templar patrol circulated through the Gallows, searching for any hiding mages. Hawke quickly scaled the walls and stealthily crawled across the roof of the Gallows, aware of any Templar archers that could pass above her.

"Don't see anything, Ser." A younger Templar woman said as she returned to the other Templars gathered.

"Good work people, now let's get back to the hall. I want to see Meredith's latest rant." The oldest began to chuckle as he turned to his Rivanni companion.

"I heard it was thanks to the Champion's defiance at the Keep. For a woman who wants to protect mages, she might have just hurt them."

"Yeah, but I'd do anything to drill that ass."

"SER ROGER!" The female Templar blushed at her laughing companions.

"What? You would to!" He said as they walked through the open Iron Gate, not noticing the slim shadow following them, and climbing back up the walls to have a better view. Hawke hid behind a large statue of a Templar long since dead, and watched the large hall fill with mages and Templars. The mages were gathered in the centre, in a nervous rabble, obviously this was not a normal occurrence. Bethany was at the side, being spoken to by a Templar. She didn't look afraid, or even like herself. Every time Hawke saw her baby sister, she wasn't the girl she grew up with. The Circle had changed her, and Hawke feared she would never get her sister back.

Just as Hawke was examining the Templars gathered the door to the offices burst open and Meredith stormed out to silence, with Orsino following behind her, ears drooping. Hawke couldn't help but think he looked like a sad puppy with those down ears. Fenris did that as well when he was upset, which was rare, but it was so adorable when he did she just wanted to hug him and make him… less depressed.

"Attention mages," Meredith's shrill voice made every mage in the room tense and visibly afraid. "Due to recent circumstances, I have taken the position of ruler of this city. In order to protect the people from your magic more, there shall be fewer hours when mages are allowed into the courtyard, and the Templars shall be more vigilant and less forgiving. If any of you are found to have been practising Blood Magic, then death awaits you. Any resistance shall be met with the Rite of Tranquillity."

"You cannot do that you Bitch!" An old elf stepped forward, and the mages parted from him. They were divided between fear and defiance, and it would destroy them.

"I can and I am. I will attribute this little outburst down to your age, but I will be watching you." Meredith narrowed her eyes at the elf, before she looked around the room. "Some of you are from noble families or are related to people with some standing." Meredith's eyes lingered on Bethany for too long for Hawke's liking. "But no matter who you are related to, I will not tolerate any form on treason." Meredith turned to Cullen who was standing beside Thrask. Hawke had seen the red haired Templar say something to the Knight Captain during Meredith's speech, but he shrugged it off. "Knight Captain Cullen, you are to double the patrols around the Gallows. No one gets in or out unless I say so." Meredith allowed a smug smile to slip onto her face, and Hawke clenched her knuckles.

Meredith was going mad with power already. If this is what she was like now…

As Hawke wondered that, a red arrow flew from above her and embedded itself in the Knight Commanders left shoulder. She vaguely heard a swearing above her before the culprit moved and ran in the direction down the Gallows.

"GET THEM!" Meredith shouted as she pulled out the arrow, while the Templars were still in shock, Hawke took her opportunity to jump from shadow to shadow avoiding their gaze, and made after the assassin. She followed the hooded figure down the corridor and could hear the Templars beginning to organise themselves, Hawke followed around a corner to see the hidden tunnel to the gallows open, as the slab was not closed properly, any Templar could have spotted it a mile away. She ran across the corridor and stepped down the ladder, pulling the slab over, and locking it into place. Happy it was secure; Hawke looked down to see the assassin being tangled up by giant spiders. She sighed as she slid down the ladder and rushed the spiders; one gave a cry as she stabbed it in the head, before cutting the thread tying the assassin. Shocked blue eyes met hers, before they sprinted off down the passage.

"Hey!" Hawke called after them, but was attacked by three more spiders. She quickly killed them, and heard the slab begin to move. Hawke glanced up before she ran in the direction the assassin had fled. She could hear the Templars noticing the dead spiders, but she ran anyway. Hawke stopped and moved the rock that led her to the stairs to Darktown, cautious as ever she placed it back in its exact position and made her way to Anders clinic.

* * *

"This is a pretty bad punch." Anders mused over a black-eyed Fenris, who was obviously upset about being here. Isabela stood in the corner in a huff, while Varric chuckled at the brooding elf. "What in the Maker's name did you do to deserve this?" Anders asked aloud, though he answered himself in his mind. Maker he hated this elf.

"I did nothing to deserve this. Isabela is being temperamental. The dwarf suggested it was her 'time of the month'." Fenris growled as Anders began to heal him. Isabela turned swift on her feet and faced the men with her hands on her hips.

"That's all it ever is with you men, isn't it? Oh, Isabela seems a little grumpier than usual. It must be her period. Oh, Isabela is crying? It must be her period. Well for your information, you motherfucking sons of bitches, you are just complete assholes!" Isabela yelled and Anders recoiled at the sound.

"Well that explains this." Anders finished the spell over Fenris's closed eye, healing it swiftly.

"Also, the elf said that dress made her look fat." Varric chuckled into his gloves, and Fenris shrugged.

"She asked for my opinion, how can I be criticised for telling her what she asked to hear?" Fenris scowled as Isabela looked to be ready to tear his head off, when the clinic doors burst open and a flustered Hawke stood in its frame, panting for breath. "Hawke?"

"Oh… hi Fenris…" Hawke wheezed, as she bent forward clutching her back. "Maker I'm getting too old for this."

"Hawke, what happened?" Anders asked with concern as the rogue stood up and took a long breath.

"Guess who just survived an assassination attempt?" She smiled as the group gasped. Fenris shot up, examining her with his now healed eye.

"I do not see any injuries, are you hurt at all?" Fenris couldn't help but notice the slight fear in his voice, if anything had happened to her…

"No, I'm fine. And the answer we were looking for was Meredith! But thank you for playing." Hawke laughed as she saw Anders smile.

"Meredith? Thank the Maker! How injured is she? Did it look serious? How did they do it?" The mage couldn't contain his excitement, much to the horror of Varric.

"Sheesh, calm down Blondie. I know she's a bitch, but come on. If you go around saying stuff like that, then people will think it was you."

"Let them think! Hawke what happened?" Anders approached the rogue and Hawke sighed softly.

"I'll tell you all, once one of you buys me a drink." Hawke smiled at the disappointment on Anders' face.

"You should be buying us a drink, oh mighty champion." Fenris teased as he walked past the mage, with Isabela and Varric following behind.

"I should, but if you want to hear it then pay up."

* * *

"And the assassin just bolted?" Aveline asked in wonder. Hawke finished her drink and nodded to her companions who had gathered to hear what happened.

"Yeah, I think it was a woman though. Or a very girly man who wears eye makeup." Hawke shrugged as she turned to Varric. "Dear dwarf, bring me another!"

"You had to pick the one night when the waitresses are off to call in that favour." Varric laughed as he stood up. "Anyone else?" He counted the orders and went downstairs to see Corff. "Hey Corff, another round. Also I have an idea." Varric grinned as he pulled out a slim red vial.

"What's that?" The bartender asked as Varric popped the cork.

"The elf gave this to me a few days ago, saying it was a confidence potion. Apparently he thinks I will have a better use for it than he will." Varric grinned as two drinks were placed before him.

"So who are you gonna mess with, and how does it work?" Corff smiled as the dwarf pondered for a second.

"Well, I'm going to put some in the elf's drink to see if he'll be any more fun. When he's plastered he's a laugh, but he rarely gets like that." Varric smiled as he poured some into one mug.

"Hey Varric?" Merrill said quietly from behind him and the dwarf stopped his task.

"Hey Daisy, what's up?" Varric grinned at the elf.

"Do you need any help carrying these up? Because I remember last time we all made you carry the drinks, you couldn't see the table and bashed right into it. It was funny, but I still felt bad for not helping you. I'm babbling again, sorry." Merrill blushed and the dwarf laughed.

"Thanks kid. Take that tray up and I'll be up with Hawke and Fenris'. Since they made me do this, they get theirs last." Varric grinned as she giggled softly before tentatively picking up the tray. She wobbled for a little bit before making her way up the stairs at a comically slow speed. Varric rolled his eyes before he turned back to the two pints on the counter before him. "Shit…"

"What's wrong?" Corff asked the pondering dwarf.

"I forgot which one I poured this into…" Varric mumbled aloud. Corff shrugged before he looked at the pints.

"Look the same to me. Will it be terrible if they both have them in it?"

"Don't think so…" Varric mumbled before he shrugged and poured the remaining contents of the vial into the two glasses. "Should just make them happier." Varric picked up the pints before he started walking to the stairs. He stopped, turned and smiled sheepishly at the bartender. "And yeah…"

"Add these to my tab." Corff finished and waved the grinning dwarf away. Varric walked up the stairs and entered his suite to see a grumpy Hawke and Fenris.

"About time, Varric. I was beginning to die of thirst." Hawke laughed as the dwarf placed a pint before her and Fenris.

"If I don't get my pint until I get up here, then you two don't get your pint's till I get up here." Varric glared at the two who smirked at each other, then taking their drinks. "Cheers, to a fun night." Varric raised his pint, and received a few raised eyebrows in return.

"You're planning a long evening I take it?" Fenris shot Hawke a confused look. She just shrugged back at him and cheered Varric, then drunk from her pint. The dwarf grinned and watched the elf drink as well. He glanced between the pair of them continuously before Hawke laughed.

"Alright there Varric?"

"You are looking a little shifty." Sebastian said from across the table and Varric shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine."

_Bloody potion didn't work. _The dwarf thought to himself with a frown. He growled at his mug, before he saw Hawke look a little sickly. He didn't mention it, but he kept his eyes firmly on the rouge as the group chattered amongst themselves. Aveline looked at her friend with concern and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hawke are you alright?" Aveline asked softly and Hawke put a hand on her stomach.

"I don't feel that great." Hawke mumbled and Varric's eyes lightened as he thought this could be the potion beginning to work! Hawke opened her mouth to speak, when she let out a massive belch that silenced the whole room. She covered her mouth quickly while the room stared at her in shock. She turned red as she looked Fenris in the eye, and noticed that he was trying to stop the smirk from his face. The elf let out a snigger before he burst out laughing, much to the surprise of the group. They didn't know what was more shocking, Hawke's burp, or Fenris' laughter. Hawke blushed before she burst out laughing along with the elf. The group just looked at each other before they joined in the roaring laughter.

"What in the Maker's name was that?" She laughed as tears streamed down her face.

"I… I…" Fenris tried to make out between fits of laughter, but failed miserably. Varric couldn't help but grin as he took in the scene.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

**Sorry for the long gap between posts, just I have had exams, and was in a car accident the other day so didn't really feel like writing. But I'm better now, so please review and let's see what will happen. I know but you don't ooooooooh. xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

**The Years in Between 56**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they really mean a lot. And don't worry this chapter is what I first had in mind when I started this story, everything ee has just been awesomeness. :3, so please review xxx**

* * *

Varric grinned as Fenris downed the final amount of his pint with Hawke laughing loudly. The group was getting drunker and drunker in order to keep up with the pair, but Varric knew they were long beyond redemption. The elf noticed Varric's lingering gaze, and turned to the dwarf with a smirk.

"Varric, you know you never did tell us how Bianca got her name… or even what you do." No sooner had the elf said the words, than all eyes turned on him. Varric chuckled to himself, he really should have seen this coming. He looked at the elf, and decided to see if this stuff was actually working.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. If you tell us the story of your escape, then I'll tell you about Bianca." The dwarf saw his other companions pale at the very thought. They knew Fenris was private about his life in slavery, and what he did remember, they certainly knew he wouldn't share with them. Fenris just raised an eyebrow before he cracked a grin.

"Hawke," He turned to the smiling rogue, who eyed him curiously. "You know how much this dwarf blathers on, and on, so should I tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Hawke grinned and the pair laughed at each other while Varric grinned, aware that his companions realised he must have done something to the pair to make them like this.

"Remember… what was I talking about?" Fenris tried to remember but shrugged and turned back to the dwarf. "What was it again?"

"OH! OH! Pick me I know!" Hawke laughed, raising her hand in the air comically. She laughed as Fenris nodded to her, then she turned to Varric. "Short stack wanted to know about your escape…. Didn't that involve the fog warriors?" Hawke asked and Fenrs pondered before he nodded.

"For warriors?" Sebastian repeated and Varric sat up in his seat, placing his note book on the table.

"I can tell this is a good one. So start at the beginning elf." Varric grinned at the table.

"No!" Hawke and Fenris said in union, much to the disappointment of the dwarf.

"Why not?" Varric took a swig of his pint, watching perhaps the two strongest people in Kirkwall, reduced to a pair of giggling school girls.

"Because, Fenris doesn't tell anyone that story except me, and that's because I am awesome." Hawke grinned, while Fenris snorted.

"And I was drunk."

"But mainly I was awesome, wait you were drunk? So you didn't dance the remigold soberly?"

"When did I dance the remigold?"

"When I came about the fog warriors you were dancing! You did it again the other day!"

"Did I? When?"

"Last Tuesday!"

"That wasn't me."

"I am pretty sure one of us danced the remigold, in our underpants, then again it might have been Isabela."

"What would have been Isabela?"

"What about Isabela?"

"Who?" Fenris finished while the companions tried not to laugh at their leader and elven friend. Aveline gestured to Varric to follow her as the pair started another argument, not noticing their companions filing out of the room. "Did Meredith not dance the remigold?"

"No, she did the Antivan fling!"

"The Antivan fling?"

"Yeah, it goes like, la, da, dee, la, da daaa" Sebastain cut off Hawke's dreadful singling by closing the door, as they surrounded the dwarf in the hall of the Hanged Man. Varric looked up at the confused and annoyed faces, but just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's got into them huh?" The dwarf laughed awkwardly, as Aveline crossed her arms at him.

"Varric." She said sternly. Uh oh. That was her _'I'm the captain, listen to me or ahhhh'_ voice or so Varric had named it in his mind. Shit, they were all looking down at him for answers. Varric cleared his throat and pulled at his open collar.

"Wow, it's hot in here. I'll go tell Corff so he can open a couple of windows. Better yet, I'll help him!" Varric turned to go down the stair but was blocked by Isabela.

"Varric." Isabela copied Aveline's tone perfectly and the dwarf swallowed the large lump in his throat. He was seriously in trouble. "What did you do?"

"Well… a while ago the elf gave me this potion which he said he got from Hawke. Apparently it's meant to boost confidence, but I didn't know how much was going to be enough, 'cause the vial's pretty small." Varric pulled out the now empty vial and handed it to Anders before continuing. "I just thought that the elf could use some lightening up, as he's been looking a little more broody than usual. Anyway I got the mugs mixed up and gave them both some of the potion, but I think it's just making them more relaxed." Varric shrugged.

"Anders what do you think?" Aveline looked at the mage, who was examining the empty vial. He opened it and sniffed its contents before gagging at the smell. Isabela snatched it from him and sniffed it.

"I don't smell anything." The pirate mused aloud and Anders shrugged.

"It's magical. Virtually undetectable to anyone without magic. I have seen something like this before, but I can't remember where…" Anders rubbed his chin before another burst of laughter from the suite behind them made him sigh. "Whatever it is, it doesn't seem like Blood Magic."

"I can't sense anything like that, if it was Blood Magic, I could feel the demon's hold on them." Merrill mumbled softly and Sebastian glared at her.

"I guess that is a positive of having a Blood Mage in our ranks." The prince crossed his arms as the Dalish elf glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean by that. From what our companions have told me of you and what you demand from Hawke, I'm quite surprised that she is still friends with you." Sebastian glared back at the elf.

"Oh? And you don't have Hawke doing things for you? What about when you first met her? You had her kill those mercenaries, then refused to talk to her, except when you needed her help again." Merrill said boldly, glaring at Sebastian.

"To break the hold of a Demon on a noble family!" Sebastian shouted at the Dale. Anders sighed and stepped between the archer and the mage.

"You know you two aren't exactly helping." Anders stated, and Sebastian's blue eyes turned on him.

"And you are? Having Hawke run all over the city to free your mages, who always turn out to use Blood Magic, have that voice in your head spout your manifesto to every single place in Kirkwall, and then shun Hawke, just because she isn't interested in your pathetic advances?" The archer glared as he saw Justice spark behind Anders amber eyes, but the mage controlled it.

"I will have you know, because obviously your indoctrinated mind cannot fathom the idea of a decent mage, and I am not the only one in this hall who has made their feelings for Hawke clear, despite his evident vows to the Maker, which he will undoubtedly break again!" Anders yelled and Sebastian growled.

"How dare you, at least I am completely honest in my intentions and am still not pining over Hawke when she has made it perfectly clear that Fenris is the only one she deems worthy of her attentions."

"So the Chantry brother is giving me a lecture on love?"

"This isn't love; it's your unhealthy obsession with Hawke!"

"If anyone here has an unhealthy obsession with Hawke it's that bloody elf, he can't stay away from her, even when he is the problem!" Anders shouted, and Isabela stepped forward.

"Hey, you know absolutely nothing about Fenris, he may not show it the way you would, but we all know he cares about Hawke." The pirate snarled as Anders threw his hands up in the air in derision of her comment.

"Oh, my mistake! Obviously fucking and abandoning a woman is a sign of love these days! Well if that's the case; please enlighten us Isabela, because you know the most about that!"

"Hey, don't turn this on Isabela; you just can't take the fact that she's right." Aveline interjected. Varric sighed heavily as he watched several arguments break out amongst the companions. Everyone seemed to be arguing over the very reason they were out here, even though none of them would admit it. They must have all looked quite the sight to the rest of the tavern, the Champion of Kirkwall's friends all arguing over nothing. Varric tried to stop the argument by separating them, but there is only so much a dwarf can do.

"HEY!" Hawke shouted from the door of the suite. The group turned to see her and Fenris standing at the door, confused, but still sniggering. "What's all the hubbub about?" Hawke ran her drunken gaze over her companions, none of which seemed to offer her an answer. "Well Fine. Fenris and I are sick of being ignored; we're going to continue drinking somewhere fun, where people don't argue over nothing… Can you actually argue over nothing?" Hawke wondered and Fenris shrugged.

"I suppose it could be my nothing, or your nothing… it is a confusing issue. We should look it up!" Fenris grinned at the rogue who grinned back.

"Yeah! Do you think that the Gallows will let us use their liberry?"

"Library!" Fenris laughed walking past the group and Hawke followed, before turning back at the group.

"And all of you's should be ashamed! Nothing is not to be argued over. If you're gonna argue, at least have a raisin!"

"REASON!" Fenris laughed from the bottom of the stairs and the rogue turned on him.

"Oh are you the word guard now?"

"Is that a thing?"

"I dunno… Oh! We could make that into a game!" Hawke walked to the door with Fenris, ignoring the shocked looks of their companions. The intoxicated pair left the tavern, and the group turned to see Varric.

"Well what do we do now?" Aveline muttered and Varric sighed.

"I don't know."

* * *

Fenris smirked as Hawke danced around the elf. The red haired rogue laughed, with the sweet sound echoing around the empty streets of Lowtwon. Fenris felt his head clear a little as he looked up at the stars above them.

"You know it was a night like this, when we first came back from the Deep Roads." Fenris' sensual voice drifted into Hawke's ears, and she turned to face him. She smiled and walked back to him, feeling bolder than usual.

"It was. I remember how you came and talked to me because I was upset about Bethany." Hawke shrugged softly, before she smiled wickedly at him. "And you were staring at me."

"I was. Mainly because I was startled at how beautiful you were in the starlight. I can see that hasn't changed." Fenris brushed a lock of hair from her face and she smiled at the ground, avoiding the intense gaze of the green eyed elf. "Hawke…" He said softly as he cupped her face and pulled it to his. "Hawke look at me."

"I can't." Hawke giggled much to his confusion.

"What?"

"There's a spider on your head." Hawke laughed as Fenris jumped back and shoved the small spider from his silver hair. He scowled as the spider scurried away behind a crate, and then sighed as Hawke looked at him. "Let's go to the Docks."

"The Docks?" Fenris asked but followed her anyway.

"Yeah. I know the Qunari compound has been closed for years now, but I like going there and just remembering."

"You remember the Qunari? I thought that scar on your abdomen would be a constant reminder." Fenris mused, before he realised what he had said.

"You would think, but I just like remembering the whole year. It wasn't the best year I'll admit, with losing mother, being stabbed by the Qunari and almost losing Isabela. But also something amazing happened that year." Hawke smirked to herself as she heard him follow close behind.

"And would I know anything of this amazing event?" He grinned as she chuckled, while they descended the steps to the Docks.

"I would certainly hope so. Because I would hate to think I was the only one in that bed." Hawke grinned as he chuckled.

"I do recall there was another there as well. A very handsome and skilled elf, especially in the bedroom if a certain woman's screams were anything to go by." Fenris smirked as she turned to face him, as she descended down the stairs backwards.

"He certainly was. And the fact that there is still dents and scrapes on the back of my wall. Because someone might have been so violent in our multiple sexual experiences, he actually moved the bed several feet." Hawke laughed as she saw him blush, before he gave himself a smug smile.

"The world did seem to shake that night." Fenris smiled as he followed Hawke up a small ladder that led onto the roof tops of the docks. He looked out to see the beautiful stretch of sea and wondered what lay beyond the horizon. Hawke didn't give him much time to see the view as she pulled him across the rooftops. He smirked at her and pulled her around in a twirl. Hawke laughed as he pulled her into the embrace of the warrior, who smiled sensually down at her. "You know I haven't quite felt that sensation since that night."

"Neither have I. You know I would give just about anything to experience that sensation again." Hawke played with the trim on his armour, before she looked up into his darkened eyes. "Fenris…" She whispered as his lips neared hers. Hawke held her breath and felt her legs turn to jelly as she felt his hot breath on her face. She hardly registered that her legs had given out beneath her, as she stumbled away from Fenris. He laughed and caught her forearm, to stop her from falling from the roof top.

"I think those drinks were stronger than we thought." Fenris mumbled softly and Hawke sighed.

"You're probably right."

"I'm always right." He grinned at her and she laughed.

"No, I'm the one who's always right."

"No, I specifically remember that was me."

"You, my dear elf, are a tricky bugger."

"And you my sweet human, are the most infuriating woman in the history of Thedas." Fenris grinned and Hawke smirked at the ground, and walked along the roof top. Fenris smiled after her and soon followed after. "Do you come up here often?"

"Sometimes. I like to look at the sea from here, and if I got to Sundermount I can see the forests for miles and the stars seem closer. If I ever go to the Bone Pit I feel like I'm surrounded by the earth as I look up. How silly is that, in order for me to feel like myself I need to be alone and look up at the sky for answers?" Hawke chuckled to herself as she sat on the edge of a building, swinging her legs off the edge. Fenris watched her warily before he joined her at her side. It felt right being next to her like this.

"What answers do you look for?" He asked softly and she shrugged with a smile.

"I don't know. Honestly I look up and wonder if Mother, Father, and Carver are watching me. Father would usually say something about me needing to follow my heart, while Mother would be shouting at me to be a lady." Hawke smiled nostalgically to the sky.

"And Carver?"

"He'd be telling me to stop my bitching and sort my problems out." Hawke grinned as he chuckled softly, before she turned to look at the elf. "You two would have gotten along. You're both warriors, not too fond of magic and stubborn as a mabari." She laughed loudly at that. Fenris smiled as he shrugged.

"If he was anything like you, I'm sure I would have liked him." The warrior shrugged softly, looking up at the stars. "What sort of problems do you need solving?"

"Just the normal sort… but I shouldn't tell." Hawke blushed with a smile, as she looked down the street. Fenris raised an eyebrow at her before he smiled.

"I may be able to help with your problems… Or give you a few more." Fenris smiled as she laughed loudly.

"Quoting me now? My I did have some effect on you." Hawke smiled at him, when she noticed how close they actually were. She watched his green eyes darken with desire as he noticed the small gap as well. Hawke looked up at him through her lashes as her heart hammered against her chest. Fenris inclined his head slightly and touched his lips gently to hers. Hawke kissed him back tentatively before he pulled away.

"I have wanted to do that every day since I met you." Fenris said softly and Hawke smiled.

"I know, I am rather kissable." She laughed and Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Come, I shall walk you home." Fenris scaled down the building, and Hawke followed quickly. Hawke jumped and landed next to him and they wandered back up to Hightown. Hawke slipped her hand into Fenris' as they walked. He raised an eyebrow at her before he chuckled darkly. "Aren't we feeling bold?"

"I don't know why, I just feel… relaxed."

"I feel it too. Almost as if I'm more confident tonight." He shrugged and Hawke smirked as they reached her door.

"Well thank you, confident Fenris. Hopefully I'll see you again soon."

"If I have my way, you'll be seeing this Fenris a lot more often." Fenris took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "Goodnight Hawke."

"Goodnight Fenris. Sweet dreams." Hawke whispered as she opened the door to her estate.

"Trust me Hawke, they will be."

* * *

"Alright, so what can you find about this potion?" Varric asked Anders and Merrill as they scoured through the numerous magical tomes in Anders clinic. The group had been searching for any information about Varric's potion for the past few hours but little had been found.

"Absolutely nothing." Anders mumbled softly as he closed another book, and added it to the growing pile of unhelpful tomes.

"Look, it obviously just made them a little more giddy, no need to go off the handle." Isabela shrugged and Anders dragged his hand across his face.

"You know, she's probably right… maybe they just need to sleep it off." The mage grumbled and Sebastian sighed.

"Well, we certainly saw that they were drunker. But I don't think that will totally affect them, Hawke still managed to give us a lecture despite the potion." The brother said as he paced along the empty clinic.

"I don't know much about this stuff, but will it not affect their dreams?" Aveline wondered aloud from her seat by the door.

"There shouldn't be too many effects." Merrill muttered softly. "They should just have some weird dreams for the next few nights." Merrill shrugged and the group sighed in relief.

"If it's just dreams then they'll be fine." Aveline said with a relieved smile.

"Yeah… but if Hawke comes to me tomorrow talking about a purple dragon that spewed diamonds, then we will definitely know it was just the potion." Varric laughed loudly and the group rolled their eyes. As long as they would be fine.

But their dreams would be fucked up for sure.

* * *

Fenris groaned as he rolled over in his bed. He felt sick; it must have been that last drink. How many had he even had tonight? Whatever it was, it seemed like it was way more than his normal intake. Fenris rubbed his eyes with his bare hand before he looked around the room. Everything seemed kind of fuzzy, almost like he was in the Fade. Was he in the Fade? Was this a dream? It certainly felt like it, now all he needed was something fun.

"Fenris?" A soft voice drifted from the door, and the elf sat up, seeing Hawke standing in the doorframe in her house robe. The elf sat up, uncaring about his shirtless state, in a confused haze.

"Hawke? What are you doing here?" Fenris asked before he remembered this was a dream… he hadn't had a dream like this in a while, and had almost forgotten how much he enjoyed them.

"Well… I couldn't sleep. And I couldn't really stop thinking about you." Hawke blushed and Fenris smirked to himself. So his mind was playing the 'innocent' game with him, Hawke would come, perhaps continuing a conversation they had previously had, and then he would sleep with her. He'd had these dreams before, so he knew how to navigate them.

"I cannot stop thinking about you either, Hawke. Even my dreams are plagued with you." He rose from the bed and stood before her. He saw her take in his shirtless form with a blush on her face. "So what do you propose we do, Hawke?"

"I… I…" Hawke blushed before she looked him in the eyes. Her blue eyes seemed brighter than they had previously in his dreams. Everything about her just seemed more defined in this dream. Her tattoo was darker, her lips looked softer… oh Maker her lips… Hawke released the breath she was holding and stepped forward to capture the elf's lips in her own. Fenris immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and embedded one hand in her red hair, deepening the kiss. Hawke opened her mouth to him, and Fenris pulled her bottom lip with his teeth before exploring her mouth with his tongue. She tasted like vanilla being overpowered by strong ale, but that was probably his conscience telling him he had far too much to drink. "Fenris, I need this." Hawke begged into his lips and Fenris growled as his hands roamed her body.

He gripped the tie of her robe pulling it off, making her robe fly open. Fenris continued his assault on her lips as he helped her pull that robe off, leaving her in her underwear. Hawke ran her fingers over his pointed ears, making him shudder under her touch. She grinned into his lips as she lowered a hand to the growing bulge in his leggings. Fenris lifted Hawke in the air and turned her towards the bed, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her long legs around him, so her core was pressed against his already straining length.

Fenris placed her on the bed, towering over the rogue; before he moved down to kiss her neck. He bit her neck roughly and listened to her moan at the sensation and arching her back, encouraging him to continue lower. He chuckled into her neck, and Hawke felt the vibrations all over her body. He felt her heart beat increased as he tore off her breast band. Her breasts sprang free and Fenris wasted no time in capturing one of the nipples in his mouth, while his other hand groped her free breast. Hawke gasped and moaned underneath him, and he smiled inwardly. His imagination must have been getting better, to remember how she tasted and reacted like this.

He kissed down her body before he came across something new. A long scar across her abdomen… the Arishocks wound. He didn't recall that being there on their first night, but that was because she didn't have it yet. He pondered for a moment before he remembered he had asked about the wound during their last conversation.

"Is it bad?" Hawke blushed softly and he looked up at her. This dream Hawke was so close to the real thing he couldn't believe it… maybe he should consider his priorities again. He shook his head and kissed the scar, feeling the strange texture on his lips before continuing his mission, ignoring any cognitive thought for now. He pulled off her underwear in one swift motion before he spoke gently.

"You're so beautiful Hawke… I just wish I had the courage to tell the real you how I feel…" He sighed as she looked up at him.

"I know… you don't have to say anything Fenris." She smiled gently and kissed the lyrium on the palm of his hand. She was so gentle with his even in his dreams.

But that wouldn't do.

Fenris growled as he attacked her sex, nipping, biting and licking to hear the variety of moans he could extract from the rogue. Hawke was writing in pleasure as she moaned, making Fenris have to hold her hips down as he continued his tasting of her. He licked her sensitive bundle of nerves as he inserted a long finger in her, watching her face contort in pleasure as he did so.

"Maker, Fenris, more!" Hawke screamed as he inserted a second finger, before he began alternating their speeds. He sat back on his elbow as he continued to finger herm and watched as she panted for breath, with the rise and fall of her chest. Fenris leaned over her body and captured her neglected nipple between his teeth as he increased the speed of his fingers. Hawke bucked her hips in time with his fingers, moaning loudly with each movement. Hawke arched her back suddenly and he felt her core tighten around his fingers as she let out a silent scream. Fenris let her ride out her orgasm before he hastily untied his breeches, feeling Hawke watch him through her pleasure drugged eyes. "Fenris…" She licked her lips as his lyrium infused cock sprang free and he noticed immediately, catching her lips in a devious kiss.

"You know what I am going to do with this?" He said boldly, watching her swallow the lump in her throat.

"You gonna fuck me?" She grinned back at him confidently. He liked this dream Hawke, in fact he may have her again.

"I am. Hard and fast like I did that night." He kissed her lips and thrust himself fully into her, making her gasp at the sudden shock. She wrapped her arms around his torso and dragged her nails down his back, making him grunt, before she hit a lyrium vein. He saw white as he thrust rapidly into Hawke's velvet core, only feeling the sensation that was Hawke. She gasped as she dropped her hands from his back to grip his ass firmly. Regaining his vision he stopped to wonder about the lyrium lines, that had certainly never happened before.

"Fenris, do you want to stop?" Hawke kissed his chin and he growled slamming into her again, silencing her protests.

"You infuriating woman! Even in this dream I cannot escape you, why do you taunt me so?" He pounded her into his worn matters, watching how she gripped anything to try and centre herself. He felt her muscles tightening again and pulled out suddenly. Hawke whimpered at his loss, before she found herself on her knees facing the wall. His tongue attacked her surprised sex and she sunk into the mattress, with her forearms giving out from the pleasure. She had always loved it when she had these dreams about Fenris, for she could never be so bold as to act upon them.

But that's what this was a dream. A beautiful, pleasurable dream that sent her mind spiralling in the bliss of it all.

Fenris' cock slammed into her dripping pussy and Hawke screamed into the bed as he pounded her senselessly. She gripped the sheets roughly before he felt one hand intertwine itself with hers. She would have smiled at the sweet gesture of her imagination, if it weren't for the elf mercilessly pounding her into a pleasured filled oblivion. Hawke arched her back into him more, and felt his hand run along the scar from the Arishock's sword in the small of her back. She always wondered what it would feel like for him to see it, but he didn't seem bothered by the scar. She gasped as he bit her shoulder while he continued to thrust into her.

"Hawke…" He groaned into her neck and Hawke screamed as she came. Fireworks exploded behind her eyes and she felt him come with her. Hawke collapsed onto the mattress before Fenris grunted and fell on top of her. She didn't even care about his weight crushing her, she just reached her hand up and caught itself in his silver hair. His green eyes met hers and she smiled.

"Best dream ever." Hawke laughed and he kissed the palm of her hand.

"It certainly was. Hopefully I shall have this one again." He smiled as he gathered his dream in his arms and drifted off.

He really needed to get more of that alcohol.

* * *

"Aveline?" Isabela knocked on the door to the Captain's quarters in the barracks. Aveline looked up with confusion when she spotted the pirate.

"Isabela? What's wrong?" The guard beckoned her in, and Isabela smiled as she placed a book on the table. "What's this?"

"I got it from a traveller in Lowtwon, apparently it's filled with Ferelden wedding traditions and customs." The pirate queen smiled as Aveline opened the book in wonder, flicking through the pages with a smile on her face.

"This is amazing, Isabela… thank you." She smiled and the rogue laughed.

"No problem, just don't got telling people about this. I have a reputation of self-centred bitch to maintain." She shrugged before glancing around the office in confusion. "Wasn't Hawke meant to be here for some wedding planning?"

"Yeah, I was wondering where she was." The guard mumbled, glancing out of the window.

"You remember what Merrill and Anders said, she'll probably just be sleeping it off." The pirate shrugged as she sat up on the edge of the desk.

"Yeah, I've got to hear what this dream was about." Aveline laughed and Isabela smiled.

"50 silvers on a giant monkey pirate."

"You're on."

* * *

Fenris rolled over in his bed, rubbing his eyes gently. That was certainly the best dream he had had in a while, but damn it his head hurt! He was never drinking anything that Maker damned dwarf gave him again. That probably wasn't an ordinary cup of the Hanged Man's finest, he really should have known the dwarf was up to something. A small creaking made him open one of his eyes slightly as he examined the noise, and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Hawke was on her way out of his room, boots in hand, looking as if she had just woken up…

But… it was a dream… they said goodbye at her door…

He blinked and pinched himself roughly; please make this still part of the dream. He couldn't help but watch as she tried to avoid the slabs she knew would make noise, keeping her back to him. Oh Maker what had they done?

"Hawke?" He spoke before he could realise what he was doing. He should have just let her walk out of the room, and pretend it never happened. When he called out her name, just louder than a whisper, she stopped in her steps. He heard her sharp intake of breath before she turned around to face him. Her red hair was messy, her lips looked bruised from their kissing and she had bite marks along her neck that the short robe could not hide.

She looked so beautiful.

"Fenris… I… I'm sorry." She muttered looking at the ground. Fenris moved to stand but remembered he was nude so was content with sitting up.

"Hawke what happened?" He looked at her for any signs of guilt. Had she taken advantage of him in his intoxicated state? Was she drunk as well when it happened?

"Fenris… I was drunk I don't know what happened... I am so sorry." Hawke covered her mouth as in shock as she looked around the room. "I… I don't know what happened… I thought… I thought." Fenris saw there were tears in her eyes and he mentally kicked himself. She must be freaking out because of what happened last time they slept together and was blaming herself.

"Hawke I don't… I don't blame you. We were both drunk…" The elf rubbed his eyes and then looked for his leggings, seeing them on the floor beside the bed. He looked up at Hawke who looked away to light a fire, allowing him to quickly pull on his trousers. "Hawke look at me."

"I can't… Fenris I am sorry." She turned away and Fenris caught her wrist as she left, making her drop her boots.

"Hawke… please." He said gently, trying to coax her into calming down. She looked up at him with sad eyes and he sighed. "Hawke… neither of us did anything wrong, we were drunk. It didn't mean anything." The moment he said it he knew it was the worst thing he could say from the look in her eyes. Hawke quickly closed her open mouth and pulled her hand from his grasp. "Hawke I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't. I shouldn't really take it seriously because it didn't mean anything." Hawke picked up her boots and walked to the door, before turning back to him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry it didn't mean anything."

"Hawke, wait!" Fenris began but she slammed the door to his room. He moved quickly and opened the door to hear the front door being slammed twice as hard.

Maker what had he just done?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Yeah, had that idea for a while now, so please review and tell me what you think of drunk sex xx**


	57. Chapter 57

**The Years in Between 57**

**Thank you all so much for your great comments. As for those bad reviewers, I only listen to reviews that are CONSTRUCTIVE! So for the nice people thank you for being amazing and don't worry, there is still a little more to come ;)**

**So please review xxx**

* * *

"Stupid Bloody elf… It didn't mean anything… well we were drunk, but that's still no excuse." Hawke grumbled to herself on Fenrs' front step as she pulled on her long boots. It was still rather early, so she wouldn't have to worry about being stopped by a random noble wanting to talk to her. But she was quite proud that she had stayed clear of the wasteful noble lifestyle. She shook the random thought from her mind as she pulled on her other boot.

She was so embarrassed.

How in the Maker's name had this happened? She was so drunk…

_Ok, ok calm down. _Hawke thought to herself. _Think about what happened._

She rubbed her temples with a sigh. All she could remember was drinking and the rest was a blur. She knew perfectly well that drunken sex was a mistake… an amazing mistake, but to say it meant nothing… he might have just spent the night with a common whore if that's what he thought. Hawke stood up off the step and walked carefully down the steps to the Chantry courtyard. She stuck to the sides of the walls and watched carefully for any Chantry sisters, or exiled princes who would know her.

From the position of the sun… they would still be in the middle of the morning ceremony. Hawke gave herself a sigh of relief as she swiftly moved across the Chantry courtyard. She disappeared behind the walls, and poked her head out to see the empty courtyard, with her estate seeming farther away than it had ever been in her whole time in Kirkwall. Not seeing any guards or nosy nobles, she smiled with relief and made her way calmly back to her estate. If she was lucky, maybe she could even slip back into bed without Bodhan being the wiser. She crossed the empty courtyard with absolutely no trouble, and smiled to herself.

All she needed to do was turn the handle and she was in the cle-

"Hawke?" Isabela's voice called her from the steps of the Keep. Hawke swore inwardly before she turned around with a bright grin to face the pirate.

"Isabela! What are you doing up so early?" Hawke smiled as the pirate grew closer, and her inward swearing grew louder.

"We were meant to meet Captain Man Hands for wedding planning duty. You were the one who suggested it," Isabela put her hands on her hips as she watched the red haired rogue laugh.

"You know I completely forgot about that. I had a massive hangover this morning, so when I got up I saw the reminder I put next to my bed and sprang out the door." Hawke gestured to her house robe, "Only realised what I was wearing when I got halfway up the stairs, so I just came back to change." She smiled and turned to the door, "Come on, I'll get my proper armour on and then we can meet Aveline." Hawke walked to the door and Isabela laughed.

"Stop." Hawke turned to see the pirate walking closer to her. "I know that walk. That's the walk of shame." Isabela stopped right before Hawke and pulled the edge of her collar down, reveling one of the several love bits Hawke had on her body. "As I thought. So, you can either tell me who you fucked, or I can do some investigating."

"I- I don't know what you're talking about Isabela, it's just a bruise." Hawke blushed as she pushed open the door, finding it stuck. Then she remembered her key and reached into her pocket, grabbing it frantically.

"Fine, I'll just see what Fenris has been up to all night." Isabela said, and Hawke dropped the old key to her home and looked at the door handle wide eyed. Isabela was silent for a moment as realisation dawned on her face. "Oh Kitten, you didn't?"

"I… I…" Hawke mumbled, before she felt Isabela hug her. "I was drunk… I thought…"

"Shhh, kitten its ok, we all make mistakes." Isabela said soothingly as Hawke covered her mouth in shock, but Isabela heard what the Champion whispered.

"I thought it was a dream…" Isabela tried not to gasp as the rogue spoke.

A dream.

The side effects of that potion Varric had were strange dreams.

"It's alright Hawke… You go get yourself cleaned up and get some sleep, I'll tell Aveline and everyone else you just had a really bad hangover." Isabela turned Hawke around, who had been staring at the ground. "Hawke, you're scaring me. Did anything else happen?"

"He said it didn't mean anything." Hawke gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. "I know he still struggles from his memories, that why he left the first time. But it meant nothing? I meant nothing?" Hawke growled as she pulled away from the pirate. "Is that what I mean to people? Nothing? Do men just want to fuck me then bugger off? I mean, seriously, do they just not want to spend money on a whore?"

"Hawke, calm down." Isabela said soothingly. "I will personally go and punch Fenris later for that comment, but right now, you're tired and upset. Go to bed, have Orana make you a cup of tea, and I'll come see you later on. Alright?"

"Ok, thanks Isabela. I just feel like I need to hit something."

"You will, Kitten. Just not right now." Isabela brushed the stray lock of hair behind Hawke's ears with a small smile. "You take today off, and if you need to, tell me and you can have a couple days out of Kirkwall, just you. No one else needs to know a thing."

"Thank you Isabela. You're a true friend." Hawke gave Isabela a quick kiss on the cheek before she picked up the key and opened the door to her estate. "I think I may need those few days away." Hawke shrugged and the Rivanni pirate smiled.

"Trust me Hawke, no one will even notice you're gone." Isabela watched as Hawke closed the door behind her and Isabela sighed before she turned in the direction of Fenris' mansion and stormed her way over.

Even if they were drunk.

And even if it was a mistake.

He NEVER should have that it didn't mean anything.

That elf was just asking for an ass kicking.

* * *

Fenris slowed his breathing down as he sat cross legged on his bed, facing the fire.

Breathe.

Just breathe.

How could he be so foolish? He cared for Hawke that much he knew. So why did he say it meant nothing? He felt himself getting frustrated with his own stupidity, and could feel the throbbing of his markings. He seriously needed to calm down. If he was to speak with Hawke again, he must calm himself down. He left her because his bloody memories returned, but this time they didn't. And Fenris dreamed of her night after night, so why would he even suggest for a moment that a moment with her, drunk or sober, was meaningless?

But why did his memories not return this time?

Was it because he was drunk? Or was it the initial shock of the sudden intimacy he found with Hawke the first time, triggered something in his mind?

Or was he just overthinking it?

"HEY!" Isabela shouted as his front door was kicked in. Fenris just continued to sit and try to mediate. Maybe if he ignored her, the pirate would leave. Hehad no such luck. Isabela kicked in the door to his room, and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at him. "I said Hey." She said monotonously. Fenris tried not to pay her attention, but she just walked right up to the sitting elf. "I think I have lived this moment before. But last I remember, you weren't drunk when you slept with her."

Now that got his attention.

Fenris stood up quickly, and Isabela took a step back to glare at him.

"What did she say?" He growled and Isabela laughed darkly.

"She didn't have to say anything. It was obvious from just looking at her! What the fuck is wrong with you? You leave her after you sleep with her, saying it's too much. Then you sleep with her again! I mean, what in the Void is wrong with you?"

"I was drunk. It would not have happened otherwise." Fenris clenched his fists and tried to suppress his rage.

"Right, because it didn't mean anything." Isabela mocked, and saw Fenris was starting to glow. For the first time she actually saw the lyrium along his chest and arms, and she really had to fight the thought of feeling sorry for the pain he endured to get them. She was fighting for Hawke's corner, and she had to stand her ground. "And to think, I was arguing in your corner when Anders was bitching about you! I defended you when Anders said you were nothing but a wild dog, because I knew how much you and Hawke cared about each other, and this is what you do?"

"I was not the only one involved in this. Hawke came to ME!" Fenris turned on Isabela, and the pirate backed away seeing the murderous rage in the elf's eyes. "I do not care what you think of me, for you know nothing of me! I do not need someone like you to fight my battles, nor do I concern myself with your opinion. So get out of my house before I tear out your heart." Fenris snarled as he watched the fear behind Isabela's eyes grow. She blinked at him before she turned away and walked to the door.

"Fine, I'm going. And just so you know, I did think you were the best one for Hawke… but now I think she made a mistake." Isabela closed the door behind her, and walked down the steps of Fenris' borrowed mansion. She heard a smashing noise come from the room behind her, but continued till she was out the door, then released the breath she had been holding. "Maker's balls, what am I supposed to do now?"

If she went to Aveline and told her- or told any one of their other companions-, then they would all probably storm Hightown to gut Fenris.

But she had to tell them about Hawke and Fenris sleeping together, well, again, but still…

Did she betray Hawke's trust in her, or did she do what she thought was best?

"Fuck this, I need a drink."

* * *

Aveline knocked lightly on the door to Hawke's estate, and was answered swiftly by Bodhan.

"Ah! Messere Aveline! How good to see you, Messere Hawke is in her Library." The dwarf opened the door to allow the guard in. Aveline looked around the room before she walked into the library to see a freshly washed Hawke, with her wet hair scrapped back into a messy ponytail, with numerous pieces of paper surrounding the rogue in a large circle.

"Hawke?" Aveline asked carefully, and Hawke looked up sharply, before she smiled as she recognised the warrior.

"Aveline! Come on in, I'm sorry about not being there for the wedding planning session, but I had a massive hangover this morning. Only just up." Hawke laughed and Aveline sighed with a small laugh in her voice.

"Hawke it's almost two in the afternoon. You're just getting up?" The guard smiled as she took in her friend. She looked a little tired, but it was probably just that potion making her have bad dreams.

"I know, I had some weird dreams though. Have you ever heard of an Octophant?"

"A what?" Aveline laughed as she approached the rogue.

"I know, have octopus, have elephant. That was a weird one I'll tell you." Hawke laughed loudly and Aveline smiled as she looked down at the numerous bits of paper.

"So what's with all the letters?"

"Well, I've been trying to remember everything that has happened over the years. I just thought that Varric might get it wrong with all his exaggerating. Also I just wanted to see if there was any connections between them. So far I have nothing, just a serious of random events."

"Well Hawke, you are a pretty random person. But anything stand out?" Aveline sat beside her friend on the ground with a smile.

"Do you remember when we went to Nevarra and I told you how we met the Hero of Ferelden? I got a letter from her a few days ago. She's still looking for Morrigan but something interesting happened again. When she was revived by the mage, she heard the arch demon, and apparently they transferred the spirit into a child. In this letter she told me she was checked by the First Warden personally. She was free from the taint." Hawke picked up an official looking letter from the floor.

"What? How is that possible?" Aveline gasped loudly and Hawke sighed.

"I don't know. But apparently they want her to take the joining again, and Zevran and the King aren't too happy about it. That's the last thing I heard from her." Hawke shrugged before she picked up an open book. "And you remember when Flemeth got in contact again?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I looked into the history of Hightown and the Amell's, and apparently, the Amell magic originated in Tevinter before moving south. When they built this mansion, the warriors of the family wanted to build a war room and escape passage in case any of the mages being discovered in the family. The box for Flemeth was apparently a tracker rune from Tevinter, old magic." Hawke rubbed her chin and Aveline looked around.

"You've only just woken up and yet you've got all this?" Aveline raised her eyebrow at the rogue who shrugged softly.

"Hey, I work fast."

"I bet you do. So what is your plan for today?"

"Sleep, and avoid alcohol for the rest of my life." Hawke laughed darkly and Aveline sighed softly.

"I'm sorry Hawke, but I need to tell you something. Do you remember that potion that you found and gave to Fenris? He gave it to Varric, and he put it in your and Fenris' drinks last night-" Aveline began and Hawke looked up.

"What? How much did he put in?" Hawke turned to face Aveline fully.

"Well, that's not really important-" Aveline began but Hawke stood up.

"Aveline, tell me. How much of it did Varric put in our drinks?"

"About half the vial… but why Hawke, I thought you just said you had bad dreams, so what's the big problem?" Aveline stood up as well and Hawke sighed.

"That's all it was, but they were strange and bad, and… I need to speak to Varric." Hawke shot up and stormed out of the door.

"HAWKE!" Aveline sighed as she was met with the sound of the door slamming.

What was the big deal?

* * *

Varric looked up at the group of men gathered and sighed as he noticed Fenris was being broodier than usual. That constant snarl on his face was a reminder that last night was just the alcohol talking. But damn it, that look meant his poker face was unbeatable! The blighted elf hadn't lost a single hand in the rounds they had been playing, and it was getting pretty annoying.

"So… Donic, are you excited about your wedding?" Sebastian asked with a smile, trying to break the tension in the room.

"I am excited about it. Aveline has been pleasant enough about the whole thing, just a little stressed. I believe she said Isabela and Hawke were to go see her about it this morning." Donnic shrugged, not noticing how Fenris tensed at the very mention of her name, but Varric didn't.

"So you have the date then?" Anders shrugged and Donnic smiled.

"Two months from now, but I need to get my brothers to agree to be involved in the wedding planning. Lazy buggers always find a way out of work." Donnic laughed getting a chuckle from some if the men.

"You have siblings?" Fenris raised an eyebrow at his friend who nodded.

"Two brothers. We used to fight like cats and dogs, but they're good guys. I just need them to behave for a couple of hours." Donnic smiled and Varric sighed.

"Careful men, keep talking like that and your periods will synchronise." Varric laughed and Anders groaned.

"Don't even joke about that. In the Circle the girls all synchronised… it was horrifying." The mage shuddered softly.

"I was only joking… that actually happens?" Varric laughed as the mage nodded.

"Never joke about that. A woman like that is terrifying." Anders shuddered as the front door of the Hanged Man was kicked in. "Oh shit it's happening."

"Varric Tethras! Get your short ass here now!" Hawke called through the tavern and Varric coughed on his pint.

"Shit." He barely mumbled it as Hawke burst through the door of his suite in her house robe, with her hair up.

"Varric, come here." She growled and the dwarf stood up and swallowed softly.

"Umm…. Hi Hawke, did I tell you how beautiful you look today. I prefer your hair down as it gives you as sorta glow." He stood and backed away from the angry rogue. Hawke reached into her boot and pulled out a black dagger. She twirled it along her finger as the dwarf backed away along the door, passing the men as he went, who were trying not to laugh at the dwarf's predicament.

"Don't try to flatter me dwarf. Aveline told me what you did, and I am going to kill you." Hawke stopped as Varric hid behind Fenris, who watched Hawke wide eyed for a second, and she felt her throat go dry.

"Try me Hawke, I have an elf and I'm not afraid to use him." Varric smiled as she stopped in her tracks. Hawke blinked and scowled before she flung the dagger and it embedded itself in the chair, and inch from Fenris' ear. He recognised it as the dagger he gave her years ago for her birthday. She glared at the pair before she walked out of the room. Varric released the breath he had been holding and looked at the dagger.

"Maker's breath, looks like Hawke found out what I did." Varric laughed as he walked away, but was stopped as Fenris caught him by the back of the collar.

"What did you do?" He growled and Varric swallowed as he saw Fenris beginning to glow.

"Umm… I'll tell you once you let me go?" Varric laughed and Fenris growled darkly at the dwarf, but let him go. Varric scrambled away from the dwarf and watched as Fenris pulled the dagger from the chair. Fenris' eyes widened as he saw two notches in the hilt of the blade. She couldn't have done one for each night they were together… could she?

"What did you do?" Fenris asked again and Anders sighed.

"Before he tells you, did you experience any weird dreams last night?" As soon as he asked the group saw Fenris' eyes widen. "Well Varric slipped a potion in your drink that was meant to give you and Hawke more confidence. But it was definitely magical." The mage shrugged and Fenris' eyes widened.

"The potion I gave you?" He glared as the dwarf nodded. "_Venhedis_." Fenris scowled as he left the room. Sebastian looked as the seat his friend had formally been occupying/

"Something tells me there was more to that potion than we know."

* * *

**Thanks again for all the support, please review! xxxx**


	58. Chapter 58

**The Years in Between 58**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, and don't worry, there is still some laughs to come ;) **

**Please review xxx**

* * *

Varric looked out sheepishly from his suite for any signs of Hawke or Fenris. He hadn't seen the rogue in a week since she stormed in and tried to castrate him. And the elf hadn't come by in the past few days. But he was still watchful and careful of any signs of trouble. He glanced around and saw Rivanni standing at the bar with a pint in her hand. She saw him and waved him clear. Varric walked down and glanced around. Seeing nothing, he walked up to the pirate.

"You think it's time I apologise?" Varric rubbed the back of his neck with a deep chuckle.

"Probably, I invited Hawke down here later, but I don't know about Fenris." Isabela shrugged and Varric sighed.

"What happened between them anyway? When they were drunk they were practically joined at the hip, but I haven't seen them together since. What gives?"

"Hawke talked to me, apparently one of them brought up a sensitive topic and they started an argument, but she can't remember what it was about. Hawke just said she remembered he called her a slave driver, and she called him a coward and afraid of his freedom. That's all I know about it." Isabela sighed as she handed the dwarf a pint and he sighed as they walked back to his suite.

"I had no idea they'd be this pissed off about it. I assumed they would just be livelier." Varric sat down in his seat and Isabela chuckled.

"Well, they certainly were. Did you not see them? I'd love it if they were both that relaxed all the time."

"Yeah… but shit Rivanni, I haven't seen Hawke in a week, she's never gone this long without talking to me unless she had a Qunari blade shoved through her. Varric ran a hand through his hair and Isabela sighed.

"Hey, she's gonna come here later. I'm going personally to see that she comes. She's probably baking a cake to shove in your face." The pirate smiled and Varric chuckled.

"Well she is an awesome baker. At least I'll be delicious when she does it." Varric laughed before he heard a knock of their door and he looked up. "ELF! Maker's breath, you look like you need a drink." Varric smiled at the tired elf.

"No, never again. Stew would be nice." He nodded to Nora who went to the bar. "So, dwarf. Let's talk." Fenris leant on the table and Varric swallowed loudly. Isabela crossed her arms as she watched Fenris silently.

"Umm… what do you want to talk about?" Varric asked and Fenris just held out his hand. Varric nodded before he stood up and walked over to his bookshelf, where he picked up the empty vial, before returning to the table and handing it to the Tevinter. "I went to the Gallows and talked to Sol about it a few days ago. He said that Hawke showed him this a couple months ago, and it was a confidence potion, but only a little should be used. I probably put half the vial in each of your drinks." Varric said as he watched the elf swallow at the mention of their absent leader.

"I see… does… does Hawke know about this?" He cleared his throat and Varric nodded.

"Yeah, that's why she came storming in here last week. Look, I know you two had that big argument, but you don't need to stop talking to each other because of it." Varric said sympathetically to Fenris, who raised a black eyebrow at the dwarf.

"Argument?" He repeated and Isabela sighed.

"Yeah, remember that's why you and Hawke haven't spoken to each other since you woke up? That big argument you two had really upset her, so it's understandable to see you guys separated." Isabela narrowed her eyes at him. Fenris glared at her before he understood she was covering up his and Hawke's one night stand… again. He sighed as he rubbed his temples, glaring at the pirate.

"I remember now. I should speak to her later on."

"No." Isabela said firmly making both of them look at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Fenris asked and Isabela sighed.

"You should be, but tell that to Hawke, not me." Isabela stood up, scrapping the chair back as she went, simply because she knew the sound would affect Fenris' sensitive hearing. "Everyone should be coming here soon. I'll go get Hawke." Isabela walked from the room and away from their sights. Varric looked at the elf who ran his hand through his silver hair with a sigh.

"Elf… Fenris… we're friends, and I know you're not telling me something. Please," Varric saw him look up, and he felt his heart shatter at the look in Fenris' eyes. He looked like a man broken and hurt. "What really happened?"

"I want to tell you… really I do Varric. But… it was my mistake as much as it was Hawke's. I will not make excuses, nor blame you for practically drugging us, but I need to speak with her about it." Fenris sighed and Varric chuckled, slamming his hand on the table, slightly startling and confusing the elf.

"You're shitting me. You're actually shitting me! You slept with her AGAIN?" Varric laughed as he saw Fenris blush before his signature scowl plastered itself firmly on his face.

"How did you-"

"That was almost identical to the speech you gave me when it first happened you know? Also, I can see it in your eyes." Varric smiled as Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Damn you dwarf…" Fenris sighed heavily for a moment, examining the wood work very closely. "I know it was my mistake, and I cannot blame anyone for my lack of restraint. I thought I was dreaming." Fenris groaned and rubbed his face with his hands.

"That must have been the potion… I had Blondie and Daisy look into it, and they said it might have been a side effect of the potion." Varric sighed before he smiled at the elf. "So I take it you've had these dreams before?" He couldn't help but tease as the elf blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh? They that good?"

"It matters not how many I had, or how enjoyable they were, it still was not our wisest decision." Fenris sighed heavily. "And I fear she will never forgive me."

"You said it yourself, you were both drunk. I doubt she'll stay mad about that."

"No… I said it didn't mean anything." Fenris said and he heard Varric take in a sharp breath. There was silence as his stew was placed before the elf, and the waitress left the room, leaving them in silence.

"Oh elf… do you mean that?"

"Of course I don't! Hawke is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I can't even believe that I said something so idiotic." Fenris sighed looking at the table.

"You really screwed up this time."

"I know."

* * *

Hightown was busy as always as Isabela slinked through the crowds. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, such a beautiful day. But Isabela wasn't having any of it. She was still pissed off about what happened in the tavern. Varric was probably getting all of the details out of Fenris by now, and he may blab to the rest of the group before she got back there with Hawke.

How in the Void was she going to explain that one?

"Men." Isabela mumbled to herself as she walked through Hightown swiftly. She saw Sebastian and Aveline on the way through the market, but didn't stop to say hello. She was so close to hitting that bloody elf, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the bugger. Ever since she saw those lines of pure lyrium running along his body she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. The pain and suffering he must have endured to get them, and through all the years he had been free. The pain must have been unimaginable. While they were stunning, she didn't find them anywhere near as attractive as she had thought they would be, or as beautiful as Hawke had said they were.

Hawke.

Balls, how was she going to tell Hawke that Fenris was already there? She just told her that it would be her and Varric there, but the dwarf had invited all of their companions. But Hawke didn't really need to know that. Isabela walked to Hawke's door and knocked softly. When she was met with silence, the pirate took out her spare key with a smile. She had stolen Hawke's key months ago and made a copy, after she had broken all her lock picks on the door. Hawke refused to give her them back despite the pirate's protests.

Which was outrageous.

She should have access to anywhere she wanted.

She was Isabela.

And she was awesome.

And sexy.

If she did say so herself.

"Hawke?" Isabela sang as she walked into the estate. She caught sight of the rogue at her letter tables, gripping the sides of it and leaning over it slightly. She was probably reading one of the Knight Commander's numerous letters to the Champion. The pirate smiled as she walked further into the main hall, looking around as she went before her eyes rested on the rogue. "Hey, up nice and early today?"

"I'm late." Hawke said simply without looking at the pirate. Isabela grinned at the rouge before she shrugged as she spoke.

"No you're not; we said we'd meet Varric in about half an hour so you've got plenty of time to get dressed." Isabela laughed as she looked over Hawke dressed in her house robe. The pirate heard Hawke sigh as the Champion turned to face her with a stoic look on her face.

"No." Hawke said slowly as she repeated herself again. "I'm late." Isabela scrunched her face in confusion before she gasped covering her mouth with both her hands as she realised what her friend was saying.

"You don't think you're-"

"I don't know. I just know I'm late." Hawke rubbed her temples and Isabela sighed.

"Oh Kitten… but I thought that the First Enchanter said you couldn't?"

"I know. Apparently the way the Arishock's sword cut me I shouldn't be. I don't know what I'm going to do Isabela." Hawke gasped as the pirate hugged her suddenly.

"Hang on. You don't know for definite you are. You're just late, let's just go see Anders and-"

"NO! I can't have Anders check me! If I'm not then I just say I've been having bad dreams, but if I am then how do I explain it?" Hawke sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose with a scowl. "I need a mage who doesn't know me or any of you. So I think I need a few days in Ostwick. Give me 10 days, that includes travel time and then I'll be back." She said simply and Isabela nodded as she stepped away from the rogue.

"Ok. But Hawke, please take someone with you. It would make me feel a hell of a lot better. The roads can be dangerous, especially since you're the Champion. So please take somebody with you. For me?" Isabela's golden eyes begged Hawke's sad blue ones and the red head sighed.

"If you would come with me, I'd be grateful. No one else, just you and I. I need to know if I am Isabela… how am I going to tell Fenris that-" Hawke began and Isabela sighed.

"Hawke, you don't know if you are or if you aren't! We'll deal with it if it's true, but don't get stressed for something that might not even happen." The Rivanni smiled at the Ferelden before she sighed. "Look, I know a captain who owes me a favour. We get on his ship to Ostwick and we can make our own way back. If the winds are with us, then we won't even be those 10 days. Get a pack and meet me at the Docks in three hours. I'll give Varric an excuse saying you're not well and I'll get some of my contacts to cover us."

"You have contacts?" Hawke smiled and Isabela laughed.

"You bet your ass I do. You and Varric aren't the only people with underground connections you know. It won't take me too long to convince everyone you're not well; just don't go into the tavern to find me. And remember, three hours." Isabela kissed Hawke's forehead before she made her way out of the door, her heart in her throat.

She couldn't be.

Hawke couldn't be.

How would she explain it to the rest of their group?

How would she explain it to the city?

To Meredith?

To Fenris?

A baby.

* * *

Fenris looked at their gathered companions with a small smile as they all blamed Varric for the potion idea. Aveline had even started the group off with a list of suggestions on how to torture Varric as punishment. He was feeling better about himself now with everyone joking about this potion, he just needed to talk to Hawke and try and move past this, it would be difficult, but they had been through worse together.

"I suggest that we take his journal away." Sebastian laughed as the dwarf glared at him.

"That's not fair."

"Oh! We could ask Corff to call in Varric's bill?" Merrill smiled and Varric sighed.

"That's just mean Daisy." He mumbled and Fenris smiled at the dwarf. "Oh shit, what are you thinking elf."

"We're going to shave your chest hair." Fenris smirked as the whole table gasped in shock, before the shock was replaced by an evil grin.

"Oooh, that's interesting." Aveline smiled and the dwarf glared at her.

"This is all your fault Captain!"

"No, it's your fault for meddling with magic." Anders laughed as the dwarf growled at them all.

"Well I'm never dealing with any of you again!" Varric growled as he reached for his pint, but it was snatched by Fenris who smirked at the dwarf.

"I'll be wanting another soon dwarf." Fenris chuckled as Varric saw red. The elf just shrugged and looked around the table, and watched all of his companions… His companions. That sounded nice, finally having a group of people, and two mages, who he could be relaxed around. He heard the door of the Hanged man open suspiciously quietly, and he listened carefully to the owner of the quiet steps.

Defiently a rogue.

One who did not wish to be seen.

He turned around to face the door, and saw Isabela walk in swiftly.

"Rivanni! Bout time, where is our fearless leader?" Varric asked, and Fenris felt the dwarf's brown eyes glance over him

"Bad news guys. Hawke's not been feeling great recently, been sick everywhere. The poor thing." Isabela sighed as she looked around the table at her friends.

"Does she need a check-up?" Anders asked softly and Isabela sighed.

"No, she told me Meredith came to see her at the start of the week and saw she was sick right in front of the bitch." Isabela shrugged softly before she looked around, and saw Fenris was watching her curiously. "Anyway I told her just to stay in bed for the next few days. Orana and Bodhan can look after her till she gets better."

"Haven't you suddenly become the attentive one?" Fenris said plainly and Isabela laughed.

"I know, who would've thought? But I just can't stand to see her like this." Isabela shrugged and sat herself down next to Aveline, who looked confused.

"I saw her a week ago, so I don't think it was a reaction to the potion." Aveline said before she noticed Isabela laughing.

"Well, I know what it is, but it's actually pretty embarrassing." The pirate laughed as the group looked at her.

"Embarrasing? How?" Sebastian gave her a quizzical look and she shrugged.

"Hawke told me she wanted to try Rivanni food…"

"Oh Shit Rivanni, you didn't cook for her did you?" Varric laughed as the pirate nodded and Merrill gasped.

"Was you're cooking that bad?"

"Hell no!... Well… maybe, but that's not the point!" Isabela groaned as the group laughed aside from Fenris who just watched her warily. "You know Hawke, she can't handle spices at all. So it was probably a bad idea to give her the spiciest one I know." She chuckled darkly and Aveline sighed with a laugh.

"You are horrible." The guard rolled her eyes, but kept her smile in place.

"You love it, but Hawke probably won't be out for a couple more days… Mainly because I slipped a couple extra in her soup."

"Harsh." Anders chuckled as the pirate shrugged. "But she is ok, right?"

"Yeah, she just needs to rest for a couple of days, and maybe have a couple more cleaning up." Isabela laughed as the group rolled their eyes at her.

She was horrible.

* * *

Isabela stood at the docks and looked around carefully. She had been extra careful in making sure that all possible circumstances had been thought out. All her contacts in the city were going to work to keep Meredith, Varric and Fenris off their trail for a week. A tricky task but they were all capable of doing it. She had trouble at first finding reliable people not loyal strictly to Varric, but Hawke let the pirate use all her contacts for this.

But it was mainly explaining to people where they were, if they got caught.

She smiled as she saw Hawke coming down the stairs with a small smile once she caught sight of the pirate. Have waved gently as she approached and Isabela smiled as she stopped before her.

"Hey." Hawke smiled and Isabela grinned.

"Hey yourself, I talked to the captain, and it looks like the wind is with us." Isabela smiled as she brushed a lock of red hair from her friends face. "Hawke, it's going to be ok."

"I have no idea about it Isabela. If I am pregnant then I have to tell people. If not, I get a holiday out of it. So I guess it's out of my hands." Hawke shrugged with a small smirk before Isabela smiled.

"Oh Kitten, if it was in your hands, then we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we?" Isabela wagged her eyebrows up and down at the rogue and Hawke laughed.

"Isabela! You're disgusting!" Hawke laughed as she followed the pirate on the ship.

"Well Hawke, this may be the last time you get out of Kirkwall. Even in the worst possible scenario, you still get away from Kirkwall drama." Isabela smiled and Hawke laughed.

"It's about time I get a break from this city." Hawke laughed as they boarded the ship. Hawke turned around to have one last view of Kirkwall, when something caught her eye.

"Hawke?" Isabela placed her hand on the Champion's shoulder, drawing her attention back to the pirate. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw something." Hawke said and shook her head. Isabela looked out at the Docklands before she turned to the Captain. "I'm going to tell him we need to ship out. You get yourself settled in our room. It's the one at the end of the hall." Isabela pointed to the cabins and Hawke nodded her thanks to the pirate.

Hawke opened the door and walked down the few steps into the cabin area. She walked down the halls, dimly lit by lanterns placed randomly along the hallway. Hawke looked as she came to their apparent room and entered closing the door behind her. She looked around the small room with a double bed place in the far corner and one small desk at the other end. Hawke opened the small window to be met with a gust of sea wind. The boat began to rock and Hawke sighed as she realised that was them just about to ship out. She walked over to the end table, struck a match and light the lantern with a sigh.

Hawke watched the flame dance for a second and she sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Fenris. I will be back." She whispered to the fire, which just answered her with silence and she sighed. "I don't know if I'm pregnant but I will find out."

"And this is why we're leaving?" A deep voice in her ear made her turn and draw her blade, only to have it snatched from her hand and turned on her, meeting green eyes filled with rage. Her wrist was captured in a strong grip above her head, while the other held her dagger, before dropping it on the floor with a loud clang.

"How… you can't be here." Hawke whispered as Fenris growled at her.

"And yet I am. Why did you not tell me you were pregnant?" Fenris gripped her by her shoulders and shook her. "I have a right to know damn it!" Fenris growled and Hawke pushed him back.

"Excuse me? Apparently I don't mean anything, so what should it matter?" Hawke glared at him and Fenris began to glow as he approached her.

"_Venhedis._ Do you not know anything woman? I did not mean what I said!" Fenris stopped mere inches from her, but Hawke was to mad to care.

"Evidently you don't mean a lot of things." Hawke pushed past him towards her bed, and put her pack down.

"You… you are… you are impossible." Fenris threw his hands in the air and Hawke turned around to face him.

"Well, I don't give a nug's ass what you think. I don't even know if I am pregnant yet! I just wanted to find out from someone that wasn't Anders! If I was, I was going to tell you, do you think I'm so heartless that I wouldn't tell you?" Hawke growled as she approached him.

"No… no…" Fenris whispered softly and Hawke sighed rubbing her temples.

"I promise you Fenris, if I am pregnant I will tell you the second I get back… But I just need some time away from you." Hawke crossed her arms at the elf who just looked at her warily. She didn't look him in the eye and Fenris sighed.

"...Very well. I shall see you once you return." Fenris nodded and walked to the door. Hawke held her breath as he walked away, but stopped suddenly before he turned back and walked towards her.

"Fenris, what-" Hawke stopped as he pulled her into a strong hug. Hawke felt her eyes watering up. This is where she wanted to be…

"I know I do not deserve it. But forgive me." Fenris' deep voice rumbled and Hawke swallowed soundlessly. He pulled away swiftly and walked out the door, leaving a slightly breathless Hawke in the room. She sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her hammering heart.

"Hawke, what's wrong?" Isabela asked from the door. Hawke looked up to see the concerned pirate and just smiled.

"Nothing, just a little nervous."

"I told you, there's no reason to be. Either way, Fenris doesn't have to know if you don't want him to." The Rivanni pirate smiled, and Hawke laughed softly.

Too late.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**So what happens next? Who knows?**

**You're reviews matter in this delicate subject!**

**Tune in next time to find out!**

**x**


	59. Chapter 59

**The Years in Between 59**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I am so happy that I got you all to review. Is she or is she not? That is the question isn't it?**

**So thanks for reading and please review.**

**Oh, also good luck to Loki-an in your exam!**

**Xx**

* * *

Hawke watched the wooden ceiling in her cabin rock with the moving sea. They had only shipped out last night, but according to Isabela; and her wily pirate ways, they were probably half way to Ostwick by now. Which was great, she might be back in Kirkwall before the week was out, with either a yes or a no. Hawke sighed as she rubbed her eyes softly. She couldn't believe that she found herself in this situation.

Right calm down.

Calm down.

She didn't even know if she was pregnant yet.

It could just be a false alarm, those things happened.

She once heard Isabela say she was late for a few weeks on her ship once, it was just down to stress, due to running from the Qunari dreadnaught.

Could that be it stress?

Or was it a child?

The child would certainly be the easier one. If it was a baby, would it be a boy or a girl? Fenris would probably prefer and boy and it meant she wouldn't have to deal with all the girly baby stuff. A boy would be nice, just so long as he had Fenris' eyes, or maybe just a miniature version of him. That would be absolutely adorable. A little baby Fenris running around her Hightown estate was a nice idea. One she could spoil and train, maybe if Kirkwall calmed down he could even have a promising life there. Or she could return to Ferelden, and he could see her homeland.

Either Fenris could come with them, or he'd come over occasionally at the end of the month, maybe take their son back to Kirkwall or wherever he lived so they still had time to bond. It would certainly be easier if he came with them, but if Kirkwall became safe again she wouldn't have a problem staying in the city with Fenris. Maybe when they were more mature, or when they felt better about their child, they may consider getting back together.

Then she could have her family.

Hawke gasped as she sat up quickly as the realisation dawned on her. She wanted it to be a baby. She wanted to be pregnant. She couldn't help but smile and laugh at the stupidity she felt in that moment. She wanted the baby of a man who she had loved for years, and yet he couldn't relax and be with her. Just forget his past and be with her in the present. That's all she wanted.

"All right, let's say you are pregnant." Hawke mumbled as she got out of the bed and looked around the dark, cramped room. Isabela had left earlier to be a part of the crew, so she had probably sleept with half of them by now. She rubbed her eyes with a sigh. "And that everything is going to be alright. Can you really raise a child?" Hawke asked herself. Could she single handily raise a baby in a city like Kirkwall? A city full of hate and anger, and people who wanted her dead.

Would Fenris even want to be involved in their child's life? Or would he just shun them both?

Hawke sighed as she looked out the small window with a smile. It was just about dawn. Might as well go see what an infamous pirate ship was like. Hawke smiled to herself as she pulled herself out of the bed and stripped off her bed clothes. Since Fenris had surprised her on the ship she had been a little wary of being alone. But since they were out at sea it was alright now. Hawke pulled on her clothes ignoring the cool breeze from the window for now, and walked out of the room as she made her way along the corridor. Hawke was almost blinded by the intensity of the sea sun, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the blinding light.

"Hawke!" Isabela smiled as she caught sight of the rogue, and walked up to her. "How you feeling preggers?"

"I'm not pregnant yet. I don't even know if I am, so don't get too carried away" Hawke sighed heavily and Isabela laughed.

"I know, but I just think it would be fun to be aunty Isabela. I would be the best at babysitting." Isabela smiled with a chuckle, before she noticed a small smile on Hawke's face. "You even look like you would find me fun."

"You probably would be, but stay away till he's eighteen" Hawke laughed before she blushed as Isabela grinned.

"You want to be pregnant!"

"I don't." Hawke blushed and the pirate laughed.

"Oh, this is delicious! I want to know how your babies would look."

"Babies?" Hawke laughed and Isabela smiled.

"You said it yourself; twin's run in your family, with Bethany and Carver. What if you have two?" Isabela smiled as Hawke stopped.

"T-twins? As in two babies?" Hawke swallowed softly and Isabela sighed.

"Kitten, in the worst possible situation, if you are pregnant, then we can do something to get rid of it." Isabela said it and Hawke stiffened.

"No… no. I couldn't do that." Hawke rubbed her temples roughly with a sigh. "Worse case I am, and then it's my problem alone."

"You know we are all here for you. No matter what. I can even give that blighted elf an ass kicking. Maker knows he's due one."

"Thanks… So how do you think they're fairing back in Kirkwall?"

"Well, they're probably still thinking you're sick. Don't worry Kitten, I have it covered."

* * *

"Hey Varric, got a minute?" Aveline called as she knocked gently on the door to the dwarf's suite in the Hanged Man. He looked up and smiled at the Captain with his signature grin.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Captain of the Kirkwall Guard. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He grinned and Aveline had to fight the urge to smirk at that damned dwarf. She sat down in one of the seats across from the dwarf with a smirk on her face.

"I came down to see how you were doing, and if Fenris had extracted his painful revenge yet?" The guard smiled as Varric sighed heavily with a shudder.

"Thankfully not yet… actually…" Varric reached down on the floor and pulled up several sheets of paper and a quill, ignoring how the red headed Ferelden raised an eyebrow at him. "The Revenge of Fenris: the blade and the dwarf… has a ring to it, don't you think?" Varric grinned as Aveline laughed.

"A little bit. But you would need to include him in a previous story so people would know who he is. Which knowing you, he is already in all of them"

"True, but mainly Rivanni made me put him in a couple of dirty stories. I'll go see him later on with wine, maybe extract a story or to from him. Then I might check up on Hawke, see how she's doing. Poor kid." Varric shrugged and Aveline sighed.

"Well Fenris looked pretty pissed last night when I saw him by the docks. Maybe he is still upset about the potion scam. And I haven't seen Hawke in a couple days, but she's just going to be recovering, maybe doing a bit of research into anything around Kirkwall she can sink her teeth into." She sighed and rubbed her temples, before she looked at the dwarf with concern. "I'm worried about them. Both of them. I really thought they would end up together."

"Hey, they still might. And while we're on the subject, we still haven't collected the pool for our bet on them." Varric laughed.

"Frankly, I don't even know who would come out the winner. Certainly not Blondie."

"Well that's true… but who knows they may get back together."

"Yeah, I get the feeling there is a lot more to come from this city." Varric grinned and Aveline sighed heavily.

"And why do I get the feeling when you say that, there is going to be trouble?"

"Hey, Hawke's not here. Someone has to say things like 'what could possibly go wrong' until she gets back on her feet. I take up the heavy burden in the hopes that I shall be rewarded for my bravery." Varric rubbed his knuckles on his coat and Aveline rolled her eyes.

"By reward, you mean story fodder?"

"Ah Captain, you know me so well."

* * *

Hawke laughed as she watched Isabela dance on the table with two other wasted sailors. The pirate was laughing loudly as the crew clapped along to the pirate's dance with the crew members. The Rivanni pirate was obviously drunk by the red blush on her cheeks and her slurred speech, but Hawke knew, even drunk, Isabela was more than capable of handling herself.

After all, she was the sharpest blade in Llomerynn.

Ander after seeing Isabela's skills, Hawke was eager to get a taste on Rivanni fighting skills. But she was better than the pirate.

She just wouldn't say it to her face.

Hawke felt her eyebrows shoot up as Isabela kissed one of the sailors while she rubbed the other through his leather breeches. She rolled her eyes as the sailors started to feel up Isabela. Hawke stood and left the mess hall just as she saw Isabela's dress fly past her. She had seen enough of Isabela's sex shows at the Blooming Rose for one lifetime… even if they were strangely arousing. Hawke smiled as she saw the stars shining bright above the sea, and looked over to the coat line. The coast flew past them as they sped through the dark waters of the Waking Sea.

She allowed herself one last look before she made her way back to her and Isabela's shared cabin, though it looked like she would be sleeping alone tonight. Which was probably for the best, if she didn't want to find herself in this situation again in the future.

But she may have a child running around in about a year, so it shouldn't be that quiet.

Hawke sighed as she entered her room and pulled of her travelling clothes. She had brought her daggers, but not her armour, as it would be too conspicuous. She just had a couple changes of clothes a few potions, and a travelling cloak with a heavy hood to hide her face from anyone who may recognise her in the city or travelling back. Getting there was the hard part, with not knowing.

Returning with a yes or no… that's what mattered.

"Why am I so hung up about this?" Hawke asked herself before she stood up and looked at the far wall. The lantern was on the right side of the desk with the matches placed next to it. She left the lamp at the centre of the table. Someone had been in here. Hawke looked through her pack slowly to see nothing missing, and she gave a sigh of relief. Did she move the lantern? She must have. The only other reasonable explanation was…

Her eyes narrowed as she swiftly took out a dagger from her belt. She glanced at it before she sighed softly and flung it at the wall. A glowing hand caught it an inch from his nose and he growled.

"What in the Void are you doing?" he growled and Hawke stormed over to him, a look of rage on her face.

"What am I doing? I think the better question is, what the Hell are you doing? I told you to get off this ship and stay in Kirkwall. I can't believe you're here!" Hawke pushed his armour and he growled at her.

"If I have a child, then I have the right to bloody well know!"

"I don't even know if I am pregnant! Why are you not getting this? I DON'T KNOW!" Hawke shouted at the elf that began to glow brightly.

"You seemed pretty convinced you were this morning!"

"I actually can't believe you Fenris! I genuinely can't! What do you expect me to do? I wanted to go to Ostwick so if I wasn't pregnant I would spare you the concern. But of course you can't let anything be!" Hawke stood on her toes so she was glaring directly into his eyes.

"No I can't, not when it comes to you, Hawke!" He growled and she gasped as her eyes widened and he sighed. "Not when it comes to you."

Hawke blushed as she felt his hot breath on her lips and her eyes darkened as she looked into his.

"Fenris…" Hawke blushed as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. Hawke swallowed softly as she looked into his green eyes.

He swiftly moved and captured her lips in his in a brutal, demanding kiss. Hawke ran her fingers through his hair, drawing him closer to him. She smirked inwardly as she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip demanding entrance, which she readily gave to him. Fenris thrust his tongue in her mouth and Hawke moaned quietly with a blush. He gripped her around the waist firmly, while he cradled the back of her head gently. She gasped as he bit her bottom lip roughly, drawing blood.

Maker yes! It felt so right!

The ship suddenly rocked violently and Hawke fell of the bed with a thud.

"What?" She looked around and sighed. Bloody dreams.

"Hawke? About time you got up, lazy bones." Isabela laughed as she saw the rogue half on the floor.

"What was that rocking?"

"That's us docked. Come on," She laughed as Hawke quickly pulled on her clothes and grabbed her pack. "Come on! I want to see Ostwick." Isabela laughed as she raced out the door. Hawke shook her head, then grabbed her items and raced after the pirate. Ostwick. Here it would be decided. Hawke grinned as she burst open the cabin door and looked around. She saw the large building, the grand Marina, the-

"FENRIS?" Hawke gasped as the elf turned around from his place by the rails talking to Isabela.

"Hawke." He said simply, and Hawke blushed. Had she been dreaming? Did she kiss Fenris?

"I found him skulking about the ship last night. Tricky elf is putting us rogue's to shame." Isabela smiled and Hawke sighed before she noticed Fenris had a large red mark on his face.

"Fenris, why do you look like you've been slapped?" Hawke raised an eyebrow, before the elf pointed to Isabela.

"I gave him a brief ass whooping this morning. You can have a go if you want. It's surprisingly fun." The pirate laughed loudly and Hawke sighed as she bit her bottom lip, and felt a small scratch there, almost like…

_Teeth marks_

Hawke swallowed and sighed, before walking past the pair down the stairs

"Do you even know where you're going?" Fenris asked as she and Isabela followed.

"No… just away from here."

* * *

"And you're saying you believe this is my Fenris?" An old man asked as he looked over a beautifully drawn letter.

"I believe it is, Master Danarius. He has sent me letters before but I recognised your name in this first one Messere." Varania bowed nervously as she stood in the magister's estate in Minrathous. The lavish furniture and drapes that hung across the magister's reception room were all vibrant colours that one learned were typical of the rich in the Imperium. The red headed elf rubbed the back of her neck nervously as she saw the numerous slaver guards around the hall, waiting while Danarius ran his cold eyes over Fenris' letter.

"He has learned to write, how precious." Danarius smiled wickedly as he looked at the three letter's Varania had presented to him. The first was telling of Fenris' escape from his service, the second was to enforce his story and the third was very interesting indeed. He had asked Varania to come to the city where he was currently living.

Kirkwall.

"The Free Marches. How ironic." Danarius gave a dark chuckle that seemed to echo around the large room. He looked over the third letter before his eyes widened and he sat up, making the few slaves in the room visibly stiffen. "Well this is very interesting. The Champion of Kirkwall has befriended my little wolf. I wonder if that's all they've done… Oh, he even sent you money to come to the city. My Fenris is quite the gentleman it seems." The magister chuckled and looked at the elf standing before him. "You have magic, don't you?" Danarius asked and saw her stiffen.

"Yes Magister Danarius. I do have magic." Varania said as she fiddled her hands together nervously.

"Do not be shy girl. You should be rewarded for this loyalty to the Imperium. Fenris can be dangerous if he's off his leash for too long. We should remedy that." He looked to his guards who nodded. "My dear Varania, I would like to see you become my new apprentice."

"Th-thank you Messere Danarius! I promise you shall not regret it!" Varania beamed with excitement and Danarius laughed.

"Do not worry child. But I advise you prepare for travelling, we leave tomorrow morning, for Kirkwall." Danarius smiled "We should be there in two months' time." He smiled darkly as Varania was escorted from his reception hall. The magister stood and looked at the empty spot behind his chair, where one escaped slave should be. "Well my little Fenris, I'm coming for you. Let's just see how strong your bond with the Champion is."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!**

**Thanks again for all the support so please review and tell me what you think :3**

**x**


	60. Chapter 60

**The Years in Between 60**

**If you're having plot problem's I feel bad for you son,**

**I got 99 favorites but a bitch ain't one.**

**Sorry I couldn't resist. I saw my opportunity and i took it! :3**

**Thanks for all the reviews and comments. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**So please review and thank you xx**

* * *

Hawke looked at the small room in the tavern in the city of Ostwick and sighed as Isabela and Fenris were glaring at each other. Which they had been doing constantly for the past two hours. The pair had been arguing about everything from the very moment they got off the boat about absolutely _**everything**_. The tavern Isabela picked was too sleazy for a possibly pregnant woman, Fenris was drawing too much attention with his brooding demeanour and marking, Isabela was too loud and drunk, the building was not the greatest for a quick escape, the pirate was going to get them killed, Fenris was overreacting.

Hawke felt like she was going to kill them.

The red head rubbed her temples with a sigh as the pirate pulled out a map of the city.

"Look, the healer I have heard lives in the slums of the city. Apparently, he works similar to Anders, and my suggestion is we go to him." Isabela glared at the brooding elf across the room. He scoffed as he approached he pirate.

"And get attacked by Maker knows how may thugs on our way. Bring the mage here and we won't have a problem." Fenris growled at the pirate who sneered at him loudly.

"And that would be inconspicuous? Dragging a mage across the city to a tavern?"

"Better than getting lost in a strange city." Fenris growled and Hawke sighed as she looked at the door… which neither of them were paying attention to. Hawke smiled as she slid into the shadows while the Northerners continued to argue. Hawke walked out of their tavern room as she rolled her eyes.

Those two were impossible.

How the hell did they expect her to relax when they acted like this? Hawke rolled her eyes as she went up to the bar.

"Hey gorgeous, what can I get you?" The bartender smirked and Hawke grinned back at him.

"Thanks, I'll have a pint of- actually can I just get some water?" Hawke sighed as he shrugged before he handed her a glass.

"Do I even want to ask what all the ruckus from your room has been about?" He grinned and Hawke shrugged.

"Well, from being a part of it, I would say no. And if you see a scantily dressed pirate or a broody elf comes down here looking for me. You haven't seen me." Hawke laughed as she drunk her water.

"Got it. I haven't seen a surprisingly attractive red head in my tavern." He grinned and Hawke blushed as she pushed a lock of hair from her face. She was about to respond before she heard a loud Tevinter swear word coming from her room.

"And that would be my elf. Thanks hot stuff." Hawke grinned as she tossed a silver on the table and made her way out of the door. The bartender watched her ass with a smile before the damned door blocked his view. "Man I would do that."

"I agree." One of his other patrons laughed, and he looked up to see the scantily clad pirate and a very angry elf coming down the stairs. They looked around the tavern before they made their way to the smiling bartender.

"Have you seen a red head? About yay tall, great rack." Isabela smiled as the elf scowled down at her.

"Great rack? Did it go along with a great ass?" He couldn't help but smile as the pirate laughed, but the elf shot him a murderous look that helped him sober up. "Nope, nothing. I was just being rude."

"Look." Fenris growled and the bartender swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at the intimidating elf. "She is my friend and-"

"That's not all she is." Isabela wagged her eyebrows before he growled and she stopped.

"She is my friend, and I would like to know where she is in the case she hurts herself."

"Well she didn't seem to happy about the two of you arguing, had a glass of water, paid too much for it and then left. I don't know where though." He shrugged as he looked at the silver. "But that's you paid up until the end of the week if you plan on staying."

"Give it to a drunk once we leave. Come on wench," Fenris walked out the tavern and Isabela sighed as she followed him.

That was certainly an interesting group.

* * *

Hawke laughed as she passed a fire eater in the street. The poor elf was obviously not a trained professional trying to impress the girl blushing in the corner. He took a deep breath as he pushed his blond hair out of his eyes, and looked at the flaming stick. He swallowed the lump in his throat before he swallowed the fire, much to the gasps of the crowd. He chocked, dropping the stick before coughing back the flames. Hawke watched with wonder as it looked as if he was breathing fire for a few seconds. He spluttered and coughed as the crowds cheered. The young elf girl gave him a glass of water and a kiss on the cheek, while Hawke cheered.

Ah, young love.

Hawke looked around the bustling Bazaar and walked with the crowds. It certainly was a beautiful city, and it reminded her of Kirkwall from the wealthier areas built away from the docklands, and the sandstone buildings used to build the other buildings around the city. She looked around when she saw a beggar, with a black mug sitting on the ground. She smiled as she walked towards him and placed fifty silvers in his mug.

"Thank you Messere. You are most kind." He mumbled softly and Hawke shrugged.

"I'm actually wondering if you can help me out with some information. I'm looking for a healer."

"Then you might want to go to the Circle. I hear there's a big one in Kirkwall." He grumbled and Hawke sighed.

"Fair enough… thank you for your time." Hawke shrugged and walked away from him. She walked back along the market place before a voice caught her attention.

"I hear you're looking for a mage… I can help." Hawke looked at the hooded figure with a raised eyebrow.

"How?"

"I know the healer. In order to get to the secure location to meet the healer, you must follow the yellow roses." The voice said carefully, aware of the passing civilians.

"Yellow roses?" Hawke repeated with a smile, trying not to laugh. "A symbol of friendship?"

"Well done, not many figure out the meaning of that symbol." He shrugged and pointed behind her. Hawke followed his line of sight to see a yellow rose growing on the corner of the bazaar.

"But how long will it take to find-" Hawke turned back to face the hooded figure, but he was gone when she looked for him. She ran her blue eyes across the market and saw elves, humans, Fenris, oh shit. The elf hadn't caught sight of her yet and she saw Isabela coming from the other direction, oblivious of her presence. Hawke sighed as she silently moved through the crowds to stand next to the small flower. She looked up and saw another in a plant pot across the street. She quickly glanced over her shoulder, and seeing nothing moved quickly to the flower pot. Glancing down the street her eyes locked onto another growing at the foot of a stone bridge leading across a small river.

She walked along the small stone bridge and looked at the clear water that ran beneath it. Hawke smiled as she saw a hanging basket full of the flowers further down the street. Hawke stood under the basket and saw she was at a crossroads. She glanced down each of the roads before she caught sight of a rose down the left alleyway. She came to a stop and listened carefully for any angry Tevinter or Rivanni companions who would be calling for her. But they probably would not be shouting her name, as 'Hawke- The Champion of Kirkwall' would draw some attention. Hearing nothing, Hawke continued down and saw another yellow rose at the start of a tunnel of stairs. Hawke narrowed her eyes as she cautiously walked down the stairs.

She tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness as she was led downwards, when she saw a small crack in the ceiling letting in a small stream of light, which landed on-

"Another rose…" Hawke laughed to herself as she walked slowly down the passage way, happily going along with this wild goose chase... Or rose chase as I was. She came to a split and looked all along the ground, but could not see any flowers. Hawke looked up to the ceiling to see a slim rose hanging to her right. She smiled and followed the darkened path for a few moments before she saw a light at the end. The light consumed her as she exited the tunnel to see…

A walled garden.

A dead end.

Hawke sighed as she looked around the garden, filled with the yellow roses and a small fountain. She took in a breath, smelling the scent of the roses and listening to the soft sound of the water. She looked around and saw a carving or a rose on the wall under two wooden arches. She sighed as she placed her hand on the carving and ran her hand over it, and felt a small dial. She turned it counter clockwise until she heard a soft click, and stepped back from the wall.

The door slid into the ground and have could see a door at the end of the long corridor. Maybe she should tell Anders about the proper way to hide his clinic. Hawke walked along, hearing the wall slip back into place behind her. She pushed open the wooden door, with a carving on it, she wasn't too familiar with it, but it looked like the elven text for friend. The door opened and…

"Shit, what are you two, blood hounds?" Hawke groaned as she saw Isabela and Fenris sitting on one of the beds in the clinic.

"I'm not, but he is." Isabela pointed to the glowing elf who approached her swiftly.

"You have got to be the most selfish, the most annoying and the most infuriating woman I have ever met! Do you have any idea how long we were looking before we found this place?"

"Well, excuse me, if sitting in a dusty old tavern room while you two argued about the colour of the sky was getting rather boring." Hawke glared at the elf who towered over her. His green eyes were a mixture of anger, frustration and… desire? No… no she just imagined it. Hawke sighed before her eyes caught on to a hooded figure. "You! You were the one who told me how to get here!"

"And led us straight to you." Fenris was still scowling at the rogue, who just pushed past him to approach the hooded figure.

"Yes well…" He sighed and pulled his hood back revealing an old bald mage with heavy brown eyes and a long white beard. "Everyone is Ostwick already knows where this place is, so they take the quick route. But it took me years to strategically plant those flowers and no one has followed them since!" The mage grumbled and Hawke laughed.

"It certainly took me a long time, but I got to see the backstreets of Ostwick. And it was so fun I actually forgot why I'm here." The rogue laughed and Isabela joined in, ignoring the livid Fenris for now.

"Because you might be pregnant!" Fenris shouted as he went to the mage. "Serah, I will admit that I am not fond of magic-"

"That's putting it lightly." Hawke shrugged, ignoring the glare she received as a result.

"But I know it has its uses. Please can you see if she is pregnant?" Fenris asked the mage who stroked his beard while the elf spoke.

"I can Serah, worry not. Please," He extended his arm, pointing to the bed. Hawke walked over to him and sat on the bed as she watched the mage. He enveloped her in healing magic as she felt her senses calm, aside from that growling she knew to be Fenris. She watched as the angry Tevinter paced the long room, while Isabela was examining her nails closely. She just watched as Fenris paced faster and faster, obviously desperate to know the answer, and Hawke smiled as she realised the mage already knew and was just taking his time to annoy the elf. The mage smiled at her and Hawke raised an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head.

No.

She wasn't pregnant.

"Well, Serah," He said simply and pulled away, watching as Fenris stopped to stare at him. When the mage said nothing Fenris growled.

"Well?"

" She not pregnant. I am sorry to say, but if you want a child, I suggest keep trying." The mage spoke as he stepped away. Hawke saw Fenris visibly relax as he let out a relieved sigh.

Well, it was obvious someone was pleased.

"Thank you Ser Mage. But I'm late" Hawke said with a raised brow.

"It is down to stress, Messere, worry not." He said quietly.

"Thank you again." Hawke smiled as she looked at Fenris with a hint of disappointment. Was he really that relieved she wasn't going to have his child? Or did he just not like kids?

"Actually…" Isabela coughed with a faint blush. "I need to get something checked out while we're here. It's kind of… personal." The pirate shrugged and Hawke laughed.

"50 silvers says you are and I'm not." Hawke laughed with the pirate and the mage sighed.

"Yes, well, if you two would step outside while I see to her, it would be appreciated." The mage pointed to a door at the end of the room, and Hawke followed Fenris out of it, closing the door behind him. Hawke leant on the opposite wall, facing the relieved elf.

"So you're happy?" Hawke asked softly and he looked up at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"More relieved I suppose…" He mumbled softly and watched as she pushed a lock of hair from her face. "About last night…" He began and Hawke was sure her heart stopped.

They had kissed.

"I realise it may have made you uncomfortable. Forgive me." He looked at the floor with a pink hue radiating around his ears.

"Considering I kissed back I don't think you have anything to apologise for." Hawke laughed softly. He gave her a half smile before he looked at the ground with a sigh.

"Did you… did you want it?" He asked carefully.

"Excuse me?" Hawke raised an eyebrow at the elf who sighed.

"Did you want the baby?"

"Yes." Hawke said without hesitation and she saw him blush so she continued. "I know it isn't our time Fenris, but the thought of our baby…" Hawke smiled softly. "Sorry, never mind it."

"Hawke I"-

"Well I'm all clear." Isabela grinned as she walked out of the mage's clinic. "So we heading home?" Isabela looked at the pair. Hawke met Fenris' eyes before she sighed and turned to the pirate.

"Yeah. Let's head home."

* * *

"Alright Bodhan, let us in." Aveline growled at the dwarf who was sweating buckets as he looked at Hawke's angry companions surrounding him.

"Messere Hawke is unwell… and has been for the past few days." The dwarf swallowed loudly.

"Messere Feddic, please," Sebastian began gently, hoping to charm the dwarf with his deep baritone. "We are concerned for Hawke's well-being."

"She is fine Messeres! Just a very, very bad cold, very infectious." The dwarf nodded and Anders chuckled.

"Strange, because when we last saw Isabela she had told us that Hawke had food poisoning." The mage raised an eyebrow and the dwarf swallowed audibly.

"Yes! That was what I meant to say, forgive me I misspoke… but Messere Hawke is still unwell regardless."

"Bodhan," Varric crossed his arms at his fellow dwarf. "I haven't seen Rivanni or the elf at all. Conveniently, they are missing at the same time. So either they are all up there having some weird ass sex, or there is another explanation."

"I have no idea…" Bodhan blushed and Aveline sighed.

"That's it. Meredith has been on my ass for the past few days. So by order of the Guard of Kirkwall I demand entrance to this estate." Aveline stormed past the awestruck dwarf with her companions following behind her.

"Ancestors preserve me, I tried." Bodhan sighed as he saw the group walking up the stairs.

"How sick could Hawke be?" Merrill asked and Anders scoffed.

"I doubt she even is sick, just avoiding us." He said as Aveline kicked in the door to Hawke's bedroom. The group saw it was empty and looked around.

"She's not here." Aveline growled as she looked around.

"I'll go check the elf's mansion. With any luck they're there. Anders you check her hidden chamber and Aveline you check the rose. We're bound to find one of them." Varric nodded to the group with a sigh.

"But where could they have gone?" Sebastian stroked his chin as he looked around the bedroom of his friend.

"I have no idea… but no one tells Meredith until we have an answer." Aveline said and watched the group nod and Anders laughed.

"As if I'm going to march into the Gallows and tell Meredith. But what about her spies in the city?"

"If you see a Templar and they ask you about Hawke, she's sick. But the second we find her, I am going to kick her so far up her ass her grandchildren will be feeling it!" Aveline growled in frustration.

"Well we're going to find her." Varric sighed softly and Aveline laughed.

"We better."

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" Fenris growled as Isabela held up another cloak. She had been trying to convince the elf to disguise himself so they could slip back into the city easier. And the lyrium covered elf would not help them do so easily. Hawke watched from her seat on the large rock outside of the city. They had left Ostwick and hour ago and were on the strange terrain of rock and woodland that was the path between Kirkwall and Ostwick, but the pirate was desperate not to get caught on the way back, and so had demanded Fenris hide himself for their own safetly. Hawke had been pleating a lock of her hair watching the two argue with a sigh.

"Yes, if you want to leave here quickly, then I suggest you put on a cape!" Isabela tossed the dark green cloak at the elf who tossed it back to her.

"No." He growled.

"You're impossible."

"And you are wasting my time. What does it matter if I am seen?" He scowled.

"Because if you are seen, then people will know Hawke is near." The pirate scowled at the elf.

"You know if you two keep arguing, I'm going to run off again." Hawke said simply examining her nails. Isabela scowled at them both before she sighed.

"I'm going to scout ahead. You make him disguise himself." The pirate stormed off along the pathway and Hawke sighed as she looked at Fenris.

"Why must I hide myself? Do I disgust you all?" He growled and Hawke sighed.

"No you don't… Isabela just doesn't understand." Hawke sighed and reached into Isabela's pack, and pulled out a small jar. "Come here, I want to try something." Hawke walked towards the confused elf as she unscrewed the lid. "Give me your arm." She watched as he raised an eyebrow before he held out his arm. Hawke scrapped a small amount of brown mousse and placed it along the lyrium vein. He watched as she rubbed it in and the lyrium seemed to disappear.

"What…" He began softly

"The magic of make-up." Hawke laughed as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're putting make-up on me?" He tried not to laugh and she smiled.

"No, you're putting it on yourself, because I know you hate to be touched." Hawke handed him the jar and he nodded.

"Thank you." He mumbled as he rubbed the form of paste into his skin. It worked well; maybe he should have considered using this earlier on in this escape. "Wait, if this make-up can hide they lyrium… then what do you really look like?" he raised an eyebrow as she laughed.

"You will never know." Hawke laughed before he started to put the jar away. "You missed your face." She smiled as she traced the lyrium on his neck gently watching them disappear slowly. She put a few spots of the cream on his chin and traced the lines on his chin with her thumb gently. Hawke felt her heart stop as she realised what she was doing. She flicked her eyes up to see his darkened eyes staring at her hungrily. She swallowed softly as she felt his heart thump faster through the lyrium.

"Hawke I-" Fenris was interrupted by the crack of thunder from above them, and rain pounded down upon them. Hawke laughed as she watched the heavy rain slowly peel off the make up on his arms and face.

"Well that was a waste." Hawke grinned at him as the rain plastered her hair to her face.

"Indeed." He sighed before Hawke put the cloak around him, pulling up the hood.

"Cloaks it is. Here, you're going to catch a cold. And you're also going to explain to Isabela why half her make-up has suddenly tuned into a puddle." Hawke laughed as he paled in the rain.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?"

"No. You'll know when I am trying." Hawke smiled back at the elf. He smiled softly at her and pushed the red hair from her face.

"Come on, we should find the wench. Otherwise we'll catch our deaths."

"Sure." Hawke smiled and walked away from him. Fenris sighed as the rain continued to fall on them.

"I am beginning to wonder if our companions will know we are missing."

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us."

"Forgive me." Fenris sighed and Hawke laughed.

"No need; but between you and me none of them would notice anything unless you were pointing straight at it."

"You really believe they will not know we are gone."

"Tell you what; if they have realised it, the next bottle of Aggregio is on me."

"Deal."

* * *

**Thanks for the support! Please review! xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

**The Years in Between 61**

**Over sixty chapters, thank you all for the amazing support I have received for the whole story. It's been amazing, so thank you all for all the reviews.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Because I like reviews.**

**Who am I kidding, I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**So pwease be nice :3 xxx**

* * *

Hawke walked ahead of the pirate and elf as they made their way along the winding coastline. Since they had left Ostwick no one had really spoken at all. Isabela was mad at Fenris for 'losing' her make-up, Fenris was mad at Isabela for being a pain in the arse. Isabela was made at Hawke for not making Fenris agree with her.

And Hawke and Fenris were reluctant to talk to each other. Why? Because there had been so much tension between them, for this whole trip. It felt like she'd been struck by lightning from the looks, and the mistaken touches they shared. Hawke felt as if she couldn't even look at him just to see those gorgeous green eyes looking at her with a mixture of feelings ranging from confusion to desire.

She admitted that she had wanted his baby. Did that change anything? Was he going to come back to her?

No.

No he wouldn't.

They just had sex… twice, but that's all it was to him.

Right?

Hawke sighed heavily as she walked along the coastline, listening to the breeze that rippled through the trees. She looked at the darkening sky with a sigh. Two solid days they had been walking, only stopping for sleep and a short rest occasionally. She turned around and faced her silent companions and came to a stop.

"Hawke?" Isabela asked softly as she saw Hawke's gaze look right past her. The pirate turned around to see absolutely nothing, just a darkening forest path. "Hawke did you see something?"

"No, I just…" Hawke kept staring at the path, before a hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Are you unwell?" Fenris asked cautiously as he took his hand off her shoulder. Hawke looked at him curiously before she rubbed her temples with a soft laugh.

"No, I just realised what it was." The rogue smiled as she walked away; ignoring the confused looks she received.

"What is it?" Isabela asked as she followed her red headed leader.

"I just remembered an old tale my father used to tell us all." Hawke laughed softly, and Fenris smiled as the sound reached his ears. She had such a beautiful laugh. "Father used to tell us about the first time he was first outside of the Kirkwall circle once he arrived here. A few Templars were suspicious of underground mages escaping between the cities of the coast, so they took several trustworthy mages along with them in order to detect any magical traps. They found a few mages at Brandel's Reach, the island just of the coast of Ostwick, and were attacked by blood mages." Hawke began as they continued walking. Fenris listened intently to every word she said, knowing very well how little she spoke of her past. She rarely told them stories, but when she did, they were wonderful ones.

Varric was always jealous.

"The mages tried to kill them, but failed. According to my father, the last mage to die, the leader of the apostates, screamed and shouted at them in a foreign language. Father thought the mage was speaking a strange language, probably from a village beyond the Anderfells. The mage then spoke to them in the Common tongue; he cursed their souls and the paths they all walked. A demon of darkness, not known by any magic of Thedas, would follow them wherever they went. It would stalk them, across Thedas, not sleeping, not resting until the Templar jailors lay dead, their blood being the payment." Hawke said darkly as Fenris and Isabela walked alongside the rogue. Fenris watched as Hawke kept her eyes on the dirt road, almost as if she was reading it as she went.

"What happened then?" Isabela asked with wonder, desperate for the rest of the story.

"The Templars laughed and killed the mage, warning the few mages there that this would be their fate if they ever turned to Blood Magic. As they boarded the ship, intent on sailing back to Kirkwall, but a massive storm knocked them back to Ostwick. So they made their way back to the city through the forest path by the coast. He said if you looked left," Hawke turned her head, "And then you would see the drop to the Waking Sea that would kill anyone. And if you look to your right," She turned back. "Then you would see nothing but the darkened forests for miles. He told us a few Templars tried to hunt in the forest, and never returned. Maybe they still walk through the trees. Ever watching." Hawke said and Fenris felt a shiver go up his spine.

Maker she was good at this.

Then again, she was good at a lot of things that involved her mouth.

Fenris blushed furiously at the thought, but neither women noticed, too engrossed in Hawke's story.

"After the first two Templars went missing, that left three Templars and two mages, including my father. They walked along the coast at night, careful of any ambushes from a renegade apostate group, whom they suspected killed the other Templars. Then one night, as they drew closer and closer to Kirkwall, my father heard a noise from behind them. _Thoom, thoom, thoom_. He described it as hearing the thunder god walking in the world of men. He tried to ignore it as they grew closer to the Wounded Coast, but it was a constant sound, getting louder and louder. _Thoom, thoom, thoom."_

Hawke took a long loud step every time she mentioned the word _'thoom'_ and Fenris tried not to smile at the silliness of it all. But he was enraptured by this story of hers.

"Louder and louder the steps came, even their Templar guards heard it, growing louder, and undoubtedly closer. They stopped to confront the noise, secretly hoping it was their imagination, but it wasn't." Hawke said, and Fenris narrowed his eyes as he saw a rustling ahead of them in the forest with shadows. "One mage began to panic, and tried to escape them and slit his wrist to use Blood Magic. But by doing that, he had revealed their location and the demon appeared!" Hawke pointed ahead of them and a shape jumped out from the forests. Fenris and Isabela immediately drew their weapons to face their attacker, and ready to charge. "Brilliant timing Varric." Hawke laughed and the pair lowered their weapons.

"Good to see you to Hawke. And at least we know that Bodhan was lying to us." Varric laughed as he walked along the path to give his friend a handshake. Hawke just grinned at the dwarf.

"Yeah, but he's a good guy getting you all to believe I was sick. Looks like I owe Fenris a bottle of very expensive wine." Hawke smiled at Varric who laughed loudly.

"But what in the Void are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"You could, but since I asked first, and I'm an incredibly handsome dwarf, I ask the questions around here doll face. So what are you doing out here?" Varric crossed his arms with a raised brow and Fenris sighed as he heard Hawke reply.

"I was on Holiday." She smiled at the dwarf who looked at her blankly for a moment before he burst out laughing. Hawke laughed along with him while Isabela and Fenris couldn't help but look at the pair.

"Oh Hawke, I missed you." Varric wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I missed you to Varric. So much so, that you can buy me a pint."

"That's what I love about you Hawke, always thinking of others."

* * *

The whole group sat in Varric's suite at the Hanged Man, glaring at the two rogues and the brooding elf. Isabela was not giving anything away, afraid of revealing too much, Fenris decided it would be safer not to speak, while Hawke just sat drinking. Their companions sat silently with their arms crossed and a glare in their eyes, waiting for an answer as to why their friends had been missing. Eventually Sebastian couldn't take in anymore.

"So you're all just going to sit there in silence?" The brother glared and Hawke smiled.

"Not silence, my dear Sebastian, I'm sitting in a chair." Hawke grinned as she visibly annoyed the brother.

"Hawke," Aveline growled dangerously, drawing the rogue's attention. "Tell us where you were and why you didn't say to anyone, or Maker help me I will kill you." The guard narrowed her eyes at the rogue who sighed.

"I can't tell you." Hawke said simply, ignoring how Fenris and Isabela glanced at her.

"HAWKE!" Aveline shouted and Hawke raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"I can't tell _you." _Hawke smiled stressing the word. "It was secret wedding planning business." Hawke grinned as Anders laughed.

"You went all the way to Ostwick to plan a secret wedding?" The mage raised an eyebrow as Hawke laughed.

"No! I wanted to either plan something for Aveline, or get her and Donnic a great wedding present. But I knew nothing, aside from myself; gets past the Guard Captain. You've all seen the increased patrols along the docks since Meredith has been acting worse and worse, so I coulnd't ship it, without it being registered. And even if I went to any underground suppliers, you never know what you're going to get down their or the quality of it. So I decided to see what the rest of the Free Marches had to offer." Hawke smiled at the group as she reached for another pint.

"But why were Fenris and Isabela with you if you only wanted a present?" Merrill asked quietly and Hawke sighed.

"Well I needed to get myself to Ostwick quickly, and Isabela suggested a captain she _knew_ that could help us get their quickly, and Fenris thought that I was leaving Kirkwall, for some reason." Hawke glared at the elf who just scowled at her. "And after he yelled at me for leaving, and I explained to him he was just being paranoid. But by that time, we had just shipped off, so like it or not Ser Brood's-a-lot was stuck with me." Hawke grinned and he scowled.

"I do not brood." He rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"But why tell Bodhan to lie?" Aveline raised a red eyebrow at the group.

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise… but Varric caught us along the coast trying to sneak back in. Tricky bastard." Hawke grinned as Varric laughed loudly.

"That I am. So what did you get her?" Varric laughed.

"Not telling. You'll see it on their wedding day. Which isn't too far away if I remember correctly?" The rogue looked at the Guard who smiled back at her.

"You are correct, and since you didn't tell anyone that you were leaving, you are now under my control until the wedding is over. I expect you at my office every morning, nine o'clock sharp for your daily briefing." Aveline smiled and Hawke scoffed.

"Will I?"

"You will. Unless you want Varric to hear about what happened." Aveline said, and watched the dwarf's eyes light up with interest. Hawke looked at her friend with a confused expression. Aveline just raised an eyebrow at the rogue and waited. Hawke gasped suddenly and stood up. She then turned to Isabela with a glare.

"You told her!" Hawke glared at the pirate, who rubbed the back of her neck, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Umm… yes. But I have a very good explanation as to why."

"Why?" Hawke crossed her arms as she watched the pirate.

"…IT WAS AMAZING GOSSIP!" Isabela sighed and Hawke rubbed her temples, ignoring the looks of her companion's confusion.

"Isabela!" Hawke sighed before she turned to the Captain. "You wouldn't."

"Try me Hawke." Was all Aveline said as she crossed her arms, watching the rogue.

"Nine o'clock?"

"Nine o'clock."

* * *

"I'm here…" Hawke mumbled as she entered the amused Guard Captain's office. Aveline just looked up at her leader and smiled.

"Early too. So before you do every mundane task that I demand, I want to ask you something." Aveline beckoned Hawke to close the door behind her. Hawke shut the door and stood before her friend with a confused look.

"Ask away." Hawke smiled and Aveline sighed.

"Did the potion really make you sleep with Fenris?" Aveline asked carefully.

"Yes. I thought I was dreaming… and I thought I was pregnant." Hawke sighed softly as the guard gasped. "I'm not though, so there is no need to worry." Hawke shrugged softly and Aveline sighed at her.

"Is that why you went to Ostwick? To get a mage that wasn't Anders to give you a check-up?" Aveline watched as Hawke nodded.

"Yeah. But I did get you and Donnic a wedding present, so I technically wasn't lying to the rest of our friends when I said that. And the food on the ship was enough to make you sick, so once again, Bodhan didn't lie." Hawke grinned widely and Aveline smiled.

"Funny, very funny. But it better be good one. But you are my wedding planner now Hawke. I still need a reception venue, a cake and I need to figure out where everyone is going to sit."

"Did you have a big wedding with Wesley?" Hawke asked as she sat herself on the corner of Aveline's desk.

"No, we eloped when we were younger. I never really been the girly sort, but Donnic said I should try and let this be my feminine outlet for my life." Aveline smirked as Hawke laughed loudly.

"I knew I liked him. Donnic's a good man." Hawke smiled and placed her hand over Aveline's armoured one. "I am so happy for you Aveline. You deserve someone like him."

"Thank you Hawke, but don't think kissing up to me will get you out of anything."

"Hey, it was worth a try."

Fenris looked up from his hand of cards in his room, trying to figure out his companions hands. Sebastain, Varric and Donnic all were staring intently at their cards. Fenris kept his hand close to his chest as he reached for his cup of wine.

"Elf, that hand is the worst you have had today." Varric grinned and Fenris glowered at the dwarf.

"How in the Maker's name could you possibly know that?" Fenris raised an eyebrow as Varric grinned.

"While I am probably the second best cheat in Kirkwall, behind our fearless leader, she did tell me a few of your ticks to watch out for. They are very useful." Varric chuckled and Fenris looked at them with confusion.

"Ticks?" He asked and Donnic smiled.

"Sorry Fenris, but Hawke is right I can see them." He smiled and Sebastian nodded.

"Once it's been pointed out, it's hard not to notice it, right?"

"You're right about that Choirboy." Varric chuckled and Fenris growled.

"Hilarious, you're all hilarious. So let me see how funny you are and tell me them." Fenris watched as the men glanced between each other before they shrugged.

"Well, firstly, Hawke said to watch your ears. The lower they are, the sadder you are, which is a giveaway on what you think of your cards." Sebastian said and watched his friend's scowl deepen.

"What else?" he growled darkly and Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Umm, you tend to look up more often when you aren't happy with your cards." Donnic mumbled and Fenris glared at him before he turned to Varric.

"What else?"

"When you have a good hand you scratch the back of your head." Varric smiled and Fenris glared at the group.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, you're absolutely adorable when you get flustered." Hawke said from behind him, startling him and he scrapped his chair back as he stood to look at the intruder. Hawke held her empty hands up to the glowing elf, ignoring the fits of laughter from among his male friends.

"_Venhedis._ Are you trying to kill me woman?" Fenris snarled, but Hawke grinned up at him.

"Nope. Like I said, once I am you will know. I'm sorry to interrupt your man meeting, but I needed to borrow one of you to help me with Aveline's revenge. So who is my saviour?" Hawke smiled at the men who sighed.

"No, because apparently you have been telling the dwarf my 'ticks' at playing cards."

"Oh come on, you can't blame me for that. Varric's a charmer."

"That I am, Hawke." Varric winked back at Hawke who blew him a kiss.

"Hawke, I am entertaining." Fenris crossed his arms and she smiled.

"Well I know that, everyone else just thinks you're brooding." Hawke smiled as she saw a smile flit itself across his face. "You smiled! I'm off the hook." Hawke grinned as she slinked past the elf.

"I am going to kill you one of these days." Fenris rolled his eyes at her and she huffed.

"WELL! I know when I'm not wanted! I'll see you guys later." Hawke laughed as she walked out of the door. Fenris sighed and shook his head before returning to his card game. He looked up and noticed the grinning faces of his friends.

"What?"

"Hawke and Fenris sitting in a tree," Varric sang and Fenris began to glow brightly. "Ok, ok calm down."

"I think it's sweet. Obviously you still care." Donnic smiled and Varric grinned.

"He better, he slept with her again."

"WHAT?" Sebastian and Donnic shouted, and just watched as Fenris' marking's lit up.

"Dwarf…" Fenris growled as he stood up.

"Oh nug shit."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, they mean a lot. :3 xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

**The Years in Between 62**

**Thank you all for the reviews and comments. Hope you like the next chapter, cause I did work hard, but I got distracted by a little invention called the internet… and xbox… and I found Pokemon yellow, so yeah…**

**Please review :3**

**x**

* * *

Hawke glared down at the numerous pieces of paper scattered around her hall. She looked at the words some written with care, delicately placed along the lines of the paper, while others were hastily scribbled on scraps of paper, carelessly thrown on the floor. Hawke looked around at the never ending sea of paper, when the front door opened up, and a concerned Fenris was standing there.

"Hawke?" He asked carefully and Hawke looked over to him.

"Kill me." Hawke said and Fenris felt his eyes widen as he looked at her.

"What… no. NO!" Fenris stormed over to her. "What in the Maker's name is going on?"

"I am never getting married." Hawke said and Fenris released the scared breath he had been holding, but a small voice of disappointment rang in his mind, but he put it aside for the moment.

"Why?" He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Because it's too much bloody work! Look at all this!" Hawke pointed to all the papers scattered around the room. "This is all for Aveline's wedding in three days, people can come, some can't, Donnic's mother apparently doesn't want to sit near anyone from Rivain or Antiva, as they might corrupt her, so Isabela demands to sit next to her! And apparently the cake doesn't match the theme of the wedding, which according to every bloody person in Kirkwall is wrong. Oh and Merrill wants to perform a traditional Dalish love song, so that made Isabela want to sing, and have you heard her singing? It's bloody atrocious! And Anders doesn't want to come, because he thinks Aveline is just Meredith's representative outside of the Gallows, which is ridiculous! And don't even get me started on the guards invited!" Hawke ran her hands through her hair with a grunt and Fenris chuckled.

"Perhaps giving up on marriage is not the answer. Giving up on disappearing into the night onto a ship bound for a strange city… now that does not seem like something to give up." He smiled as she rolled her eyes at him and gathered the papers up mumbling to herself. Fenris rolled his eyes as he gathered up the official looking letters, while Hawke focused on her scribbled notes.

"Fine, but we're eloping." Hawke mumbled and Fenris almost fell over. He looked back at her, to see her gathering up the papers, obviously unaware he had heard her.

Oh Maker.

Fenris immediately thought of what it would have been like for them. If they did elope then where to? Ostwick was the closest city, but it wasn't exactly the place for a romantic setting. Perhaps they could get a boat to Highever and be in Hawke's homeland for the ceremony. Maker knows he never wanted to see his again. But in they went to Ferelden it would be better in the summer, as he might suffer in the winter.

Because nothing said romantic like an angry elf with a runny nose.

Fenris stopped himself from picked up another paper as he forced the thought from his mind.

It was a dangerous path his mind was travelling down.

It would only hurt them both if he allowed himself to indulge in this fantasy world.

He could only ever be with her again once Danarius' dead corpse lay on the floor before him.

He must have been scowling darkly at the paper, because the next thing he knew, Hawke had placed her hand gently over his and was standing close to him with a concerned look of her face.

"Fenris, what's wrong?" Hawke asked softly. Fenris looked up to look into her blue eyes. They always amazed him. How could someone have eyes so blue? So beautiful, so caring, so stunning. How could looking into those eyes filled with nothing but love, make his knees begin to shake? He was a warrior damn it! He had faced slaves, mages, demons and dragons by the hundreds, yet when it came to looking into those blue eyes…

"Fenris?" Hawke asked again and he snapped out of his daze after he realised she had just asked him a question.

"Yes." He answered her and she burst out laughing. He looked confused for moment before she spoke.

"How are you feeling, yes. That's the first time I've heard that. But I suppose it could catch on. That table looks very Yes. Ah the weather is absolutely Yes today. Oh darling did you see her dress for the party? It was absolutely Yes. I think it works." Hawke grinned at him, and Fenris felt himself blush.

"I umm… what I meant was-" He mumbled and Hawke smiled.

"It's alright Fenris. Don't worry." She smiled and took the notes out of his hand and placed them on her letter table. Fenris inwardly cursed himself for being so distracted by her. That was probably the fifth time she had caught him staring at her this week. But he couldn't help it. Ever since she admitted she had wanted the baby… she just seemed more desirable to him than ever before. "… It's a little embarrassing to ask, and I know it's not really your thing, but since we're both going, please?" Hawke turned back to him and Fenris realized he had drifted off again.

"I know this one. The answer is yes," Fenris nodded, although he had no idea what he had just agreed to. Hawke gave him a crooked smile and brushed the hair from her face.

"Thank you. Well, we have to be at the ceremony by ten at the latest. So pick me up at nine?" Hawke laughed and Fenris smirked.

"It's a date."

* * *

"Gentlemen, while I am sad to say that another good man falls victim to the trap of marriage, he can still rejoice in one thing, and one thing alone." Varric held up his mug up to the table of men in his suite. "The Bachelor party! Cheers!" Varric laughed as he clinked his mug with his friends. A few rolled their eyes at the dwarf before they took a drink, but Fenris couldn't help but smile at the dwarf's black eye. Which had somehow occurred to the loud dwarf a few days ago. Donnic smiled as the men all placed something on the table for him."Serah Donnic, as customary, we have given you the choice of a whore, presents or Isabela naked. You chose presents, despite peer pressure." Varric laughed.

"And I stand by my decision, so no whores and no naked women." He rolled his eyes at the group who smiled.

"You are no fun." Varric sighed at the Guard who shrugged at the dwarf. "We all talked about it, and we decided to give you the most embarrassing present first as it would be funnier for longer. So here is your present from me." He slid over a long black box to the confused guard. Donnic opened the box carefully before he closed it again and slid it back to the dwarf.

"No."

"Oh come on! Every bachelor has to do something like this for his party. I even had it specially made!" Varric slid the box back and Donnic sighed as he looked at the group.

"It couldn't possibly be that bad." Anders laughed and Sebastian looked at the covered box.

"But knowing Varric…" The prince railed off as he looked at Fenris. "You know what it is?"

"No. But do it." He turned to Donnic who looked at him with an open jaw while Varric cheered.

"What? You don't even know what it is!"

"I don't have to. I just know when something is interesting, and this," Fenris pushed the box towards the shocked guard. "Is a very interesting turn of events."

"I knew I liked you, elf." Varric smiled and Fenris gave him a smirk in response before he raised an eyebrow at Donnic. Donnic swallowed the large lump in his throat with a sigh as he opened the box and pulled out a leather dress. All the other men were silent for a moment, before they started killing themselves laughing.

"Wear it! Wear it! Wear it!" They all chanted at the grumpy guard who snatched the dress and walked out of the room with a heavy blush, trying to ignore the cheers and hollers from his group.

The girls better not find out about this.

Fenris lost his smile as he realized the Abomination was staring at him funnily.

"What is it Abomination?" Fenris asked, then took a swig of his ale. Almost eight years he had come to this tavern and he was finally getting used to the taste. Wait, eight years? That was right wasn't it? Evidently he'd been in Kirkwall longer than he realized.

"I'm just wondering how your face hasn't cracked from smiling." Anders crossed his arms and Fenris narrowed his eyes at the mage.

"Blondie, come on. No arguments tonight, it's Donnic's night and we have to take the piss out of him at every opportunity. So behave or I tell Hawke." He laughed as Fenris raised an eyebrow at him.

"While you are right, Hawke is hardly terrifying."

"You would know that, huh?" Varric wagged his eyebrows up and down at the elf who rolled his eyes at him.

"Personally, I think Hawke is better off without you. Then she can see the other people around her who care about her."

"Considering that-" Fenris began but stopped him himself mid sentence He had only told Varric about what happened, who may have told Sebastian and Donnic, but he shouldn't really blab his relationships to the abomination just to prove a point.

"Considering what? You are a snarling beast who knows nothing of love or friendship?" Anders scowled and Fenris smiled darkly.

"When it comes to Hawke, I know more about both of those things than you ever could." He took a drink and Varric scoffed.

"You two are terrible, just because the elf keeps getting into Hawke's pants, doesn't mean-" Varric began but Anders interrupted him.

"Wait, keeps getting?" Anders turned to Fenris with a glare, but the elf just looked at the dwarf.

"I didn't realise you wanted your eyes to match. I can fix that though." He made to stand but Varric gave a high pitched squeal, which was so unmanly, it stopped the elf in his tracks. Fenris just watched the dwarf before he covered his mouth trying to control the fits of laughter that fell from his lips. "What… what in the Maker's name what that?" Fenris laughed, sitting himself back down.

"It's a dwarven defence mechanism. When threatened, we omit a high pitch squeal that confuses and amuses our enemies, allowing us to attack. The elf slept with Hawke again, and she went to Ostwick because she thought she was pregnant!" Varric shouted and held up Donnic's shield just in time to avoid the empty bottle of wine from hitting his face.

"She did? Then… but why didn't she come to me? It would have saved her a whole lot of trouble." Anders sighed, as he slumped his shoulders in defeat. Every time something great happened, it was never to him.

"I asked Rivanni, and she said that Hawke though that if she was pregnant, then the father should be the first to know. I thought it was sweet, but that's our Hawke for you." Varric chuckled and Fenris rolled his eyes at him. The elf sighed and looked at the door, and his jaw fell open in shock, horror and amusement.

Donnic blushed a bright red as he stormed past them in a leather dress that came to mid-thigh level. The men looked at the guard, glanced at their companions before they burst out into loud fits of laughter. Donnic's blush turned to rage as he looked at the dwarf.

"You think this is funny?" He asked and Varric tried to compose himself as he looked at the guard. He calmed the giggles enough to look in the guards eyes, before his gaze fell to the dress making the dwarf splutter and cringe with laughter at the angry guard.

"I am sorry Donnic, but this is hilarious!" Sebastian laughed loudly, and Fenris nodded in agreement amongst a fit of giggles while Donnic sighed.

Maker this couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Varric, have you seen Isabeeelll… well." Hawke trailed off as she stood in the door frame looking at Donnic for a moment and she tried not to giggle.

"Hi Hawke! Sorry, but this is bachelor man time. Come back drunk and naked then we'll be happy to talk." Varric laughed and Hawke rolled her eyes at him.

"Funny… wait… That's mine!" Hawke blushed as brightly as Donnic while the other's laughed. "Isabela got me that for my last birthday... Nice choice Varric." Hawke laughed and Donnic turned on the dwarf.

"You just said that this was specially made!"

"It was, made specially, but not by me or for this occasion." Varric laughed and Hawke smiled.

"Well I can clearly see I'm interrupting I'll see you guys later. And Donnic, you certainly have surprisingly feminine legs." Hawke mused and the group laughed.

"GO AWAY!" Donnic growled and Hawke laughed and turned around before she stopped.

"Oh Fenris, that reminds me, Aveline asked me to come earlier to help set up, so I may take a little longer to get ready." Hawke smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"As long as you're not half an hour like you were for Aveline's rehearsal last week." He tried not to smile as she stuck her tongue out at him. She laughed and winked at Fenris on her way out the elf smiled before he raised an eyebrow at his friends looking at him. "What?"

"You're accompanying Hawke to their wedding?" Anders glowered in the corner and Fenris couldn't help but feel smug.

"Yes, she asked me yesterday." He raised an eyebrow as he saw the mage sigh.

"I asked her two weeks ago, she said she already had a date" He sighed and Fenris rolled his eyes at the pathetic mage. He then looked at his friend in the dress.

"You know, she does have a point about your legs Donnic."

"I hate you."

* * *

Fenris walked across the Hightown plaza with a scowl on his face. He hated these bloody wedding clothes, they made his markings more obvious than usual, so he was not pleased, but his friends had asked him nicely. Well… Hawke had asked him nicely.

So here he was.

Fenris reached Hawke's front door and he took a deep breath. He knocked gently on the door and waited for a few moments, when Bodhan opened the door to him.

"Ah, Serah Fenris! You look very well this evening, please come in." Bodhan opened the door fully and Fenris nodded to the dwarf as he entered the estate.

"Thank you Bodhan, is Hawke about ready?" He asked softly, and tried not to glare at the shoes Aveline had picked for him.

Maker he hated shoes.

"Almost Serah. But may I get you a drink while you wait?" Bodhan asked and Fenris shook his head at the dwarf. Fenris looked around Hawke's estate and smiled to himself. He remembered the first time they stepped foot inside this place, it was devoid of luxury and ruined by slavers. But now look at it. That just showed what Hawke can achieve when she puts her mind to something.

"Evening Fenris," Hawke called from her room and the elf turned to face her. He was sure his jaw had landed in the deep roads.

She looked stunning.

Hawke was wearing a slim greenish dress with her hair in a pleat at the side, with her mother's locket around her neck. The dress had no sleeves but had a high neck and Hawke smiled when she saw his reaction as walked down the stairs to meet him.

"Hawke… you… you…" Fenris tried to speak but his throat was drying up at a rapid pace. Hawke was obviously enjoying his stunned silence and did a classy twirl for him, letting him see that the dress was backless. Yet it was not low enough to see the Arishock's scar.

"So how'd I look?"

"You… I…" Fenris swallowed loudly and Hawke smiled at him before a wicked idea came into her mind.

"Isabela said my breasts look small in this dress, do they?" Hawke grinned, pushing her breasts forward and watched as he blushed and pulled at his collar, which had become tighter and tighter.

"No they look… I mean… you look." Fenris cleared his throat loudly. "You look lovely Hawke."

"You're not so bad yourself. Very handsome." Hawke laughed as he blushed.

"Thank you… well… should we go?" He asked and Hawke smiled as Orana handed her a wrap a slightly darker shade of green which she put on over her back.

"Let's."

* * *

"So you're going to Orlais tonight?" Hawke grinned at the newly wed Aveline and Donnic who smiled back at her.

"Yeah, if we get the boat later, then we should arrive in the next two days." Aveline smiled with a blush.

"Well I am happy for both of you, but Aveline," Hawke said seriously and the Guard Captain raised an eyebrow at the rogue. "If you ever make me do anything like this again I will kill you." Hawke narrowed her eyes as the couple laughed. Aveline kissed her friend on the cheek and Donnic nodded his thanks to her, partly for all the planning she had done, but also from not telling Aveline about the dress.

Hawke walked back over to her table, where she sat with Fenris, Varric, Sebastian and Isabela. Merrill and Anders were sitting at a conveniently located table, hidden from the Knight Commander's view by the door. She took her seat and looked at her friends.

"What's wrong with you lot?" She raised an eyebrow and Varric sighed.

"I hate weddings. It's always a whole lot of hastle that no one needs just to be stuffed in with people you don't know and be fed overly posh food for no evident reason." The dwarf grumbled and Sebastian shrugged with a sigh.

"I don't know. The thought of two people wanting to be together with the other for the rest of their lives is a powerful thing. I'm sure we'll all find our match someday, even you Varric." He smiled softly at the dwarf. Hawke had looked up and saw Fenris had turned to her as well.

"Well I never want to get married again. I mean, one man for the rest of my life, no thank you." Isabela laughed as she drunk her glass of wine. Hawke smiled at her rogue friend before she raised an eyebrow.

"Isabela… is that my dress?" Hawke watched the pirate grin.

"Yes. But I gave it a makeover; it was just sitting in your wardrobe. I didn't tear the fabric or anything, just got a few rogue tricks to make it look more revealing." Isabela smiled down at the black dress she was wearing, then looked back up. "I've never actually seen you wear this, it's really pretty."

"Thanks. It was my mothers." Hawke smiled softly, not noticing how the table turned to glare at the suddenly guilty pirate.

"Hawke I didn't know, I-" She began and Hawke shook her head.

"It's perfectly alright, Bells." Hawke smiled with a shrug. "Actually, you keep it. Black's not really my colour."

"Hawke… I couldn't-"

"I insist. It's still staying in the family so I'm happy." Hawke smiled and Isabela put down her glass.

"You consider me family?" Isabela said quietly and Hawke nodded, noticing the pirate's eyes looking watery.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"The Arishock?" Varric grinned, reminding the women that they were there.

" 'The past is history, tomorrow's a mystery. Today is a gift', that's what my father always used to say. What's done is done, and we're family that's all I care about." Hawke grinned and Isabela leaned over her chair to hug Hawke softly.

"You really are something, you know that?"

"I know. I'm just amazing."

* * *

"That was very generous of you Hawke." Fenris said as he walked her towards her mansion.

"What? The wedding gift? It was hardly an expensive thing; I just knew Aveline wanted something to remind her of home. Took weeks to track that book of her family history." Hawke shrugged and Fenris smiled.

"Not that, but that was very thoughtful as well. I meant giving Isabela your mother's dress. It must have been hard for you to see that on her." Fenris couldn't help but pry for information.

"I never did. It was hers before she eloped with my father, so I never saw her in it. I just knew it was hers. But family is family, no point in it gathering dust in my wardrobe if someone else wants it." Hawke shrugged softly.

"Regardless. It was very noble."

"That's me, Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall and noble of Kirkwall." She grinned as he chuckled.

"That's quite the mouthful. Mind if I just call you Hawke?"

"Please, I embrace people calling me Hawke. Mother hated it though, said I was an Amell too. But what you gonna do?" She shrugged and looked up at the starry night. "It's beautiful tonight."

"That it is," Fenris smiled as he glanced at the stars before he looked at her. "And before you distract me further, remember its one month exactly to the third anniversary of the Qunari's defeat."

"Don't remind me, Mereidth grabbed me earlier and told me that she expected me to make my support of the order clear. But personally, I think she's a bitch."

"Indeed."

"Also, I got a letter from Bethany, she said this was probably the last letter she could get to me as Meredith was taking away every privilege the mages have. I have a bad feeling about this Fenris." Hawke said quietly and he nodded soundlessly. They entered the square in front of the Keep and he walked her to her door. "Thank you for this evening Fenris. And thanks for not yelling at my terrible dancing skills." Hawke smiled as he responded with a deep chuckle.

"It was my pleasure. It's not often I get to accompany a beautiful woman to prestigious events. Even if she is the worst dancer in Thedas." He smiled as they stood on her doorstep. Hawke brushed a lock of hair that had come free of her pleat from her face as she looked at the ground with a smile. Fenris smiled before he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Well thank you anyway." Hawke looked up into his green eyes and smiled as she felt her heart flutter. Fenris moved slowly and gently kissed her lips, so tenderly that it almost broke her heart. She was only briefly allowed to return it, when he pulled back.

"Um… forgive me. I shall see you tomorrow Hawke." Fenris blushed and cleared his throat and Hawke smiled back as she opened the door.

"Alright, oh and Fenris."

"Yes?" He blushed as he saw a wicked glint in her eye.

"Just so you know, I still have that dress from Antiva." She smiled and closed the door behind her. Fenris cleared his throat trying to calm the blush on his face but failing.

Well.

That was certainly interesting.

* * *

**Thanks a lot please review! I thought it would be fun to have a bachelor party but I wasn't too bothered with one for the girls. Anyways, let me know who shall be the 400****th**** reviewer and get a reward.**

**You're eternal reward.**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**X**


	63. Chapter 63

**The Years in Between 63**

**Hey guys, don't know if some people noticed but fanfiction was kind of buggered and some chapter's weren't appearing. So hopefully by the time I finish this chapter it will be fixed, but I'm not holding my breath. Cause I can hold my breath for a long time, like five minutes! But that's without blocking my nose, so I won't be very useful in super-secret underwater spy battles.**

**Or would I? ;)**

**Please review x**

* * *

Hawke awoke with a grin on her face. Fenris had kissed her, and they weren't drunk or furious about their past this time. It was genuine. Hawke snuggled into her pillow as she relived the memory of it. Fenris was so tender and thoughtful when he was around her, so sweet and kind. It was such a contrast to his behaviour around the others, but he had slowly started to open up to the others, especially Aveline, Varric and Sebastian. Hawke sat up in bed and stretched her back muscles, as she ran her hand along the scar from the Arishock's blade. It was now just a slightly darker colour of skin, which was obvious against her normally pale skin.

She stood up from the warm covers and pulled on her house robe and boots, sparing a glance at the weather. Looked decent enough, maybe it would rain later if they were unlucky. Today was meant to be a busy day after all.

Aveline had left on her honeymoon with Donnic last night, and that mean one thing and one thing alone.

The Kirkwall guard was without a leader.

In other words, it meant Kirkwall now had itself 24 hours at the most of pure, interrupted, delicious, Chaos.

And Hawke was going to lead the charge.

Hawke looked at the new pile of letters on her desk and sighed heavily as she could see the symbol of the Gallows sealing one of two letters. One looked like it had just been stamped, as Hawke could smell the hot wax, and the other must have been written a while ago, but just sent. She sighed as she picked up the old letter and opened it roughly, and recognised the First Enchanter's cautious hand writing.

_Champion,_

_I will keep this short, for I fear it may be intercepted by the Knight Commander. The mages are getting anxious as Meredith trys to destroy us. Three turned yesterday and they were stricken down. Meredith took this as a sign to increase the Templars sadistic powers, and now we are only allowed in the library if ten Templars are on duty, but when I first came to the Circle, it was only two._ _I have no idea what she intends to do in the future, but please Champion._

_We need your help._

_First Enchanter Orsino._

Hawke sighed at the letter and rubbed her aching temples. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse in the Gallows, and nothing she could do that would be able to save them. Meredith was heading for war, and she bloody well knew it. Speaking of Meredith, Hawke turned to the freshly sealed letter and tore off the still gooey seal and sighed.

_Champion,_

_See me as soon as you get this letter._

_I want to discuss the lack of leadership in the guard._

_Knight Commander Meredith._

Hawke smiled at the letter and scrunched it into a ball. Meredith wanted to talk about the lack of leadership? Then they would talk about the lack of leadership.

After a little Chaos of course.

* * *

Fenris splashed cold water onto his face to make sure he was awake. He had definitely kissed Hawke last night, though he didn't know why. He had been careful and only had two glasses of wine last night at the wedding, so he knew perfectly well he wasn't intoxicated, or the alcohol gave him courage. He was completely, 100% sober. So why did he have this sinking feeling in his heart?

It wasn't as if he regretted it, but still, perhaps it was not the wisest decision he had ever made.

And he had made a lot of stupid mistakes in his life.

But Hawke was definitely not one of them.

Ever since their drunken night together, he had taken an extra care when his dreams turned to more of a sexual nature. He had forced himself to change one aspect about her every time to make sure that he was dreaming. One time she had been purple from head to toe, in another dream she had grown a long red tail like a cat, and in one there was even two of her!

Now that was a good dream.

Fenris dried his face as he looked at the cracks along his walls, there seemed to be a growing number of them by the day. The room seemed emptier, now that he had removed some of the angry Tevinter images on the wall and used them for fire. Last summer he had used some wood from the furniture around the house to try and fix the gaping hole in his roof, but it had very little effect. He sighed as he walked to his desk before his eyes landed on it.

That letter.

That letter with his past.

Varania was coming.

Fenris rubbed his face again as he paced, taking into account the time it would take for travel time, she would be in Kirkwall in… how long? One month? Two? Three? He scowled at the paper as he reread it and counted in his mind.

One month and 3 days.

Aveline and Donnic would be back before Varania even got here.

That's the time he had to prepare. Prepare for his past coming back. His past meeting his present. That was a unnerving thought for the broody elf. His sister, meeting the love of his li- his friend. His best friend.

Who he just happened to sleep with twice and kiss a lot.

He scowled at himself and picked up the letter, hiding it behind the dusty bookshelf with the other letters he had received from her. Fenris didn't know why he was hiding them; maybe he just wasn't ready to let Hawke know about this. He would, but not right now.

"Fenris?" Hawke called and he felt his heart miss a beat. He quickly pulled on his armour as she approached, just remembering that he was only wearing his legging, and he remembered all too vividly what happened when they went without clothes for very long. Hawke knocked on the door to his room and called on him again. "Fenris are you here?" He sighed to himself and called back.

"Yes, you may enter. Though I am surprised you even knocked, usually you just barge into my home." Fenris chuckled as Hawke leant on his doorframe with a smile.

"I do that, don't I? Well anyway, I don't suppose you remember a few years ago when Varric and I created the 'Prank war of Kirkwall', want to do that again?" Hawke grinned brightly and Fenris smiled at her.

"I do remember that. We narrowly escaped punishment thanks to Sebastian charming Aveline. I highly doubt that would work on the Knight Commander though." The elf said plainly and Hawke shrugged.

"So?"

"So you may get yourself killed." Fenris crossed his arms and sat down on the worn arm chair as he watched the red haired rogue give him her business smile.

_She was definitely planning something._

"My dear Fenris," Hawke grinned and Fenris raised an eyebrow at her. "You are not seeing today through the eyes of a rogue." Hawke smiled as she walked around him and placed her hands on his strong shoulders. "Picture it," Hawke whispered sensually in his ears, her lips brushing his ears in a not so innocent manner. "You have the one opportunity to do _anything_ you wanted in this city, the guards are in shambles, but the Templars will eventually sort it out."

"And why would this benefit me?" Fenris clenched his fist as she chuckled softly.

"You're a free man Fenris, even more so today. No consequences to your actions, no one to tell you to stop, just pure sensual, rough, chaos." Hawke practically moaned in his ear, inwardly grinning as she saw a slight bulge growing in the elf's leggings.

"I… I… um…" Fenris blushed as he stood and kept his back to the grinning rogue. "It is not my usual day." He cleared his tightening throat as he saw her bite her bottom lip.

"But that's the thing, isn't it? Do something wild and reckless, no one will even notice as they're all too concerned with their own activities." She smiled, but Fenris shook her head.

"No… I appreciate the offer, but I think I shall sit this one out." He said and Hawke sighed with disappointment.

"Alright… but I'll be in Lowtown if you change your mind." Hawke walked to the door and winked back at him.

"Bye Hawke." Fenris cleared his throat and listened to her close the front door behind her.

Maker this was going to be hard.

* * *

"All right you buggers, get out of my tavern!" Corff tossed out another troublemaker and sighed. That was the fourth he had personally tossed this morning, and it was probably going to worse. He was personally going to kill Aveline for leaving him like this. While he didn't know the guard personally, he would be sure that she got a strongly worded letter complaining about this chaotic rein of Kirkwall.

He growled as the door opened, before he saw it was just Hawke. While he knew she was trouble, the good kind, she wouldn't start anything in his tavern. And if she ever did, she would at least take it outside, so she wouldn't damage his tavern.

"Hey Corff, what's with that face?" Hawke laughed and the bartender sighed.

"People taking advantage of the lack of leadership and are trying to ransack the tavern." He rubbed his temples.

"What? Surely there has to be some guards around?" Hawke looked around the near empty tavern.

"Nope, they're all at the Keep bickering about who is in charge, apparently the Guard Captain's choice decided to take an unscheduled holiday." Corff groaned as he saw the door open and a few sketch patrons look in. "And you get you! The tavern is closed!" They grumbled and closed the door, and the bartender saw the Champion wearing a strange expression as she looked at the door. "Hawke?"

"I'll sort this out." Hawke said simply as she walked out of the tavern. She gasped as she saw some Undercity thugs trying to steal from the weapons stall in the Bazaar, and Hawke gritted her teeth as she stormed forward. They didn't notice her until she slit the throat of one who was harassing the elven shop keeper of another stall. She screamed as the body fell before her and all the thugs in the bazaar saw Hawke kick over the corpse of a thug and stand on it.

"All right, all of you get out of the Bazaar and back to your bases. If I see any more trouble today, then they will end up like this unlucky sod." Hawke's voice rang around the marketplace and she watched as some thugs weighted their options before they turned and left the market, knocking over an empty crate as they did so. Hawke sighed and looked at the merchants, who were staring at her wide eyed. "I am sorry that you had to see that, but I suggest that you close your stalls and go home today. I'll stay and make sure no one else try's anything while you pack up. I will go to the Keep and speak to the guards, but if there is any other trouble, please contact me." Hawke nodded and the merchants began to close their stalls, with missed reactions going all around.

"That was so sweet of the Champion, standing up for us like that." One mumbled to another who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, she's really something."

"I can't believe I have to lose a day because of this." A seprate merchant grumbled, as he gathered his supplies.

"Hey, you take her on if you want, I'm not interested in seeing how sharp those blades actually are."

Hawke watched as the merchants slowly made their way home, and she scowered the Bazaar for any more, before she made her way to the Keep.

Those guards were in for an ass kicking.

Hawke watched the Hightown merchants reluctantly put away their wares; someone must have spread the word from Lowtown. A few glared at her, for making them lose a day's wages, but Hawke knew it was for the best. If they stayed out here, who knows how many thugs would try and ransack their stalls? And then they all would be shouting down at her for not foreseeing this.

She glared at the Keep as it appeared through the walkways of Hightown. Hawke stormed past the confused nobles, and the few brave ones who dared to try and speak to her. She was so not up for this today. Striding up the steps, several at a time, the Champion made her way swiftly towards the former power centre of Kirkwall. Ever since the Viscount's demise the power had moved from Hightown to the Gallows. And a certain Knight Commander was happy to keep it that way. She scowled as a loud crack of thunder echoed around the city, before a heavy rain started to fall. Hawke groaned to herself loudly as she walked further along the Viscount's way.

Hawke kicked open the heavy doors of the Keep, already soaking from the rain, and surprising a few servants and Templars on duty. The grumbling Champion made her way up the stairs and turned quickly to the closed guard barracks, but she could clearly hear several voices arguing loudly. The rogue gritted her teeth and stormed the doors, pushing them wide open with such a force they crashed into the walls. The guards all looked up in shock at the noise, and were met with the sight of a very pissed of Noblewoman.

"What in the Maker's name are you all doing? There have been no patrols today, so shops and taverns have been targeted by looters, and by nightfall things will only be worse!" Hawke placed her hands on her hips as she glared at them.

"Champion, the captain didn't leave sufficient guidelines on who should be in charge." A braver man mumbled and Hawke walked right up to him, watching the sweat drip down his face.

"Don't you even dare try to put this on Aveline! What's your name?"

"Umm… Its… umm"

"Umm? Your name is umm?"

"N-No, I… its Andy."

"Well Andy, I am going to check her office, and if I find _anything_ that disproves your statement, you and I are going to have a problem." Hawke pushed past him and opened the locked door easily with a pick. She narrowed her eyes as she spotted a large booklet on the otherwise empty desk. Hawke grabbed it and flicked through it, before she turned around and pushed it into the Guards chest plate. "This is a rota for the next few weeks while Aveline is gone. Get started. Now!" Hawke growled as the guards clamoured around finding their shifts before hurrying to their tasks.

Maker she was getting too old for this.

* * *

Fenris watched with amazement as guards fixed up some of the ruined stalls in Lowtown as he walked towards the tavern. He saw guards reprimanding and arresting some thugs, some were helping the merchants just closing up, while others were on patrol. If anything they were more efficient than normal.

So much for Hawke's chaos.

He opened the tavern and was met with Corff shoving a pint in his hand.

"Umm… thanks?" He raised an eyebrow at the bartender who grinned back at him.

"No, no. Thank Hawke, she saved this tavern from the looters. So tonight only Hawke's companions drink free!" he smiled and patted Fenris affectionately on the back. The elf just looked confused and made his way to Varric's suite where all the companions were singing and dancing, but Hawke wasn't here.

"What is this all about?" Fenris asked as he raised his pint. Varric looked up at the elf, before he gave him his best grin.

"It's all about our dearest Hawke. I was a little pissed at first, because she got the guards to start moving their asses, but hey she apparently helped keep this tavern open. So we get free drinks!" The rogue laughed and Isabela grinned.

"Yeah, apparently none of the guards checked Aveline's office for the rota. They're not the brightest bunch, are they?"

"No they're not. But still better than Meredith." Hawke groaned as she came into the room, and snatched Fenris' pint from his grip.

"No Hawke, I wasn't drinking that. Of course you can have it. Yes, you're welcome." Fenris rolled his eyes as she laughed.

"Awesome, you're being sarcastic with me. But I can't stay guys." Hawke put the empty mug down as her group groaned.

"Why? You single handily kept control of Kirkwall, despite wanting to take advantage of the situation. That calls for a celebration." Sebastian smiled warmly at her. Hawke shrugged off a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"Tempting. But I have been running around all day sorting out the guard, and dealing with Blood Mages in the Circle." Hawke grumbled and Anders immediately turned to her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Meredith summoned me to show me the bodies of the newly discovered 'Blood Mages' in the tower. Orsino was going ballistic, so she sent him into Isolation for the week. That was three mages dead, and more will follow is she has her way." Hawke groaned as Anders stood.

"Hawke, we have to do something!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Storm the Gallows? Write to the Divine of Orlais about Meredith? Do a rain dance? I can't do anything until Meredith makes a move." Hawke growled at the shocked mage who watched her warily.

"What do you mean when Meredith makes a move?" Fenris asked and Hawke sighed.

"She made it clear to me today that she would not tolerate my lack of support. So if she comes after me, then I am not responsible for my actions." Hawke said darkly, surprising some of her group before she sighed. "You know I'm tired, I'm just going to head home."

"Would you like someone to walk you home?" Merrill asked with a blush, noticing how Fenris, Anders and Sebastian all glared at her.

"Nah, I'm going a detour."

"Detour?" Fenris repeated softly.

"Yeah. I have a meeting with the Blooming rose." Hawke smiled as the men blushed as Isabela cackled.

"Hawke, I didn't know you had it in you!" The pirate laughed loudly and Hawke rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh hush, I'm meeting a contact there."

"Can I come to? When you have your meeting I'll be… entertaining in my own way." Isabela wagged her eyebrows and Hawke sighed.

"Fine, but stay away from me. You always come out sticky."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Ok, it was twice, but aside from that." Isabela laughed Fenris groaned.

"Forget the free drink, I'm leaving." Fenris rolled his eyes as he left the room and Hawke smiled with a shrug as she followed.

"You know she was mostly joking?" Hawke grinned at the elf who shrugged.

"Regardless, I do not wish to hear about such things." The Tevinter rolled his eyes, as Hawke bumped his shoulder playfully.

"Fair enough. So how's your reading going?"

"Much better thank you. I finished reading that book on swordplay you gave me. It was very useful thank you." He smiled as she pushed some hair from her face.

"Thought you'd like it. But it was no bother, I'm just happy to help." She shrugged.

"So who is you're contact?"

"You." Hawke smiled as she saw him blush.

"What?"

"Oh calm down, nothing like that. I just needed to talk to you about something." Hawke said and Fenris felt his heart sink. Did she want to discuss him kissing her last night?

Shit he forgot about that.

"Umm, what do you wish to speak about?" He cleared his throat as they got to Hightown.

"Well, I wasn't lying about Meredith, and I can't support the Templars." Hawke said as she stopped in front of her door. Fenris stopped as well and watched her carefully. "I just can't support her and her madness. But I know about your feelings towards magic. I just want you to know, that even if you decide to leave and support the Templars, then I won't hold it against you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Fenris asked softly and Hawke sighed before she looked into his eyes.

"Because I lo- I love you Fenris. And I don't want you to be forced into anything. Just when the time comes… I don't want to fight you." Hawke looked away with a blush. "I understand if you won't support me when I choose the mages, just… just don't break my heart." Hawke said and watched the wide eyed elf. "Goodnight Fenris."

"Hawke I-" Fenris was met with the closed door and silence.

Hawke had made her decision.

He just needed to make his.

But he had a feeling his heart had already made it for him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review! xxx**


	64. Chapter 64

**The Years in Between 64**

**Thank you all for the amazing comments as usual. I was reading through them and one caught my eye in particular, saying that it could have been part of the game. I don't know if others feel this way, but I was grinning from ear to ear when I read it, looking more insane than usual. Maybe BioWare should employ me for Inquisitions?... Maybe if I say their name three times, they will appear!**

**BioWare.**

**BioWare.**

**BioWare.**

… **aww. :'(**

**But thank you all anyway so thanks for reading x**

* * *

Isabela walked round the docks with a slight frown on her face. She had heard rumours that were both upsetting her and making her nervous. Rumours about Castillions ship being spotted in Antiva, had reached her, and if he was sailing then he wouldn't be long. There were also rumours about Meredith going to go after Hawke, but the pirate knew in her heart that they were more than just rumours.

Since Hawke had sorted out the situation with the guards last week, Meredith had been furious with her. The Templar actually stormed Hawke's home last night while they were all there, accusing her of trying to undermine her and the Templar Order. All of them watched in shock, as Hawke just raised an eyebrow at the crazed Templar before she picked up on of the logs near the fire and threatened to shove it up Meredith's ass unless she got out of her house.

Another reason why the pirate loved her.

But she was still concerned about what would happen to the rouge. Obviously she had made an enemy of the Templar, and was therefore an enemy of every Templar loyal to Meredith. Not to mention all the gangs and thugs she had killed over the years, she was bound to be on the hit list of a lot of people in Kirkwall.

But the pirate just couldn't understand why Hawke stayed.

Of course Bethany's confinement in the Circle was a main factor in the rogue staying in this city, but Hawke could probably get Bethany out and be on the next boat to Rivain before the Knight Commander even got wise of the mages absence. But Hawke never tried to get her sister out, and never bothered to tackle the Chantry on the Knight Commander's madness, at least not openly as Orsino did.

Hawke was staying for something, but no one knew what it was.

Isabela groaned to herself with a sigh. Since when did she get so concerned with the politics of Kirkwall? She wanted a ship she could take and sail around Thedas. Hopefully bringing Hawke with her, because although the pirate hated to admit it; Hawke was a better fighter and better at locks and traps than she could ever be. And that pissed the pirate off like nothing else. She pushed the thought from her mind as she checked the Docklands for any good looking sailors she could have a quickie with. Finding none, she made her way up the stairs to Lowtown, swiftly passing the Qunari compound. Even though they had left years ago, there was something about the abandoned compound that made her shiver, but maybe that was because she had almost caused a war.

The pirate watched the guards as she walked through Lowtown towards the tavern. They had been absolutely terrified of Hawke's wrath, and so were making sure everything was in ship shape. Hawke had even gone as far to make two extra copies of the rota, one for the Seneschal and one for her. Isabela giggled to herself as she thought of how Aveline would react to this whole thing once she got back.

Now that would be something she intended to see.

Isabela pushed open the door and grinned as she could see Fenirs and Hawke from here. They were deep in conversation in Varric's suite, and Hawke was telling some daft story if her gestures were anything to go by. Fenris was watching her so intensely it was obvious how he felt about her. But they both left her in an awkward position, as she liked them both, but she still couldn't believe Hawke had just let everything go. But Hawke was sweet like that, letting the little things go.

Hawke showed her that when the she let the pirate keep her mother's dress.

Isabela had never though Hawke would be that calm and collected about it. She never spoke of her family anymore. Occasionally they could get her to talk about Bethany, but then Anders would just ruin it by bitching about the struggle of mages. That mage was going to cause trouble, and that's what scared her. Anders was strong, no one doubted that, but in the past few weeks, he had slipped further and further away from them. And who knew what being alone with Justice for so long could do to him?

"And then of course Meredith wasn't happy about me telling her to shove a log up her ass and so that was when she continued her rant this morning." Hawke shrugged before she smiled at the pirate who walked into the room. "Hey Isabela, how're you?"

"Alright, a little bored though. Why you had to ruin the only chance of chaos this city will see for years, is beyond me." The pirate rolled her eyes and Hawke just responded to her with a wide grin. "So what's the word with Meredith? Tried to kill you yet?"

"Not yet, but I wouldn't out it past her." Hawke sighed into her pint before she stood. "Sorry to but this short guys, but I promised Sebastian I'd help him with an investigation."

"Investigation? What is Choirboy investigating?" Varric asked and Hawke shrugged at him.

"I have no idea. He said something about the Chantry, then a thief, or something like that. I may have got distracted by his accent." Hawke grinned and Isabela laughed, as she noticed Fenirs scowl at the table.

"Oh Hawke, thinking of seeing how far our archer's restraint goes?"

"Maybe." Hawke winked at the scowling Fenris before she made for the door, but Isabela stopped her.

"Oh, Hawke, before I forget, come by the Blooming Rose tonight at eight. There is a play going on that I'm directing." The pirate smiled Hawke raised an eyebrow.

"You're directing a play? About what?"

"Ah, ah, ah. No spoilers." Isabela winked at Hawke, who rolled her eyes and exited the room. Once she closed the door Isabela and Varric grinned at the elf.

"Somebody's not happy…" Isabela mocked with a song in her voice and Fenris glare at her.

"Be quiet, wench." He growled and Varric laughed.

"Come on elf, you know Hawke is only messing with you… But you have seemed quieter lately, what's the problem?" Varric's joking tone wavered to a more concerned one.

"She said- I… I just have been thinking a lot lately."

"About?" Isabela prodded and she saw him relax slightly once he spoke again.

"Hawke told me what she intends to do for the future concerning the mages and Templars. I am still trying to put my head around it though." Fenris sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hawke's words were still bouncing around in his mind.

'_Just don't break my heart."_

He didn't want to.

Maker knows the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

But it was mages.

Cruel, evil, horrible mages. Mages hurt him. Mages took everything from him. Mages made him a freak!

But he would do anything for Hawke…

…

Even support those he hated.

He didn't know why, but it might be because-

…because.

"I love her."

* * *

"Sebastian!" Hawke smiled as she walked up to the exiled prince in the empty Chantry. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Hawke, I'm happy you're here. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." He smiled softly as she shrugged.

"Hey, I may be late, but I still come. I was just distracted…" Hawke laughed as she rubbed her neck.

"Fenris?" The brother smiled as the grin fell from her face and she blushed furiously.

"I… umm… well you see…" Hawke mumbled and Sebastian smiled as he realised how cute she was when she mumbled. Hawke cleared her throat and then looked him square in the eye. "Well, I am here now, that's all that matters. So what do you need Sebastian?"

"Well last night there was a break in to the Chantry. The thieves made off with one of the relics and a few pieces of silver." The archer rubbed his temples and Hawke looked around.

"Does Meredith know about this?" Hawke watched him shake his head with a sigh.

"No, Elthina believes it is best not to inform the Knight Commander, and I don't blame her. Meredith is forgetting her role and duty to the Chantry." Sebastian looked around for anyone who may have been listening in. "To be honest, Hawke, I think we need a new leader as quickly as possible."

"You and every other citizen in Kirkwall. But the nobles are too afraid of Meredith. She's stormed my home more times than I can count, and I'm the Champion. They're probably worried she would do the same to them and accuse them of conspiracy if they spoke out against her." Hawke sighed and crossed her arms. "But I think the less Meredith knows about this the better. She'll just fly off the handle as usual if she thinks the Chantry is in danger."

"But I think it is…" Sebastian sighed before he gave her a small smile. "Well, I think we had better get started if we are going to find our thieves."

"What makes you so certain that there was more than one?"

"I am not sure, but I don't think that one person could have got past the Templar guards." Sebastian watched as Hawke looked around.

"So there was no sign of forced entry?"

"No broken windows, or damaged doors, so I am not sure how they got in."

"Perhaps it may have been one or two who walked in with those here for the service. Once it started to get busy they might have hid in one of the closets and waited till nightfall to grab the relics." Hawke looked up at the statue of the Maker, ignoring how Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how does the Champion of Kirkwall learn the best ways to infiltrate the Chantry to make off with the sacred relics?" The Starkhavener crossed his arms at her and she smiled sensually at him.

"My dearest Sebastian, I wouldn't have become the Champion if I didn't have a few tricks up my sleeves. If I wanted to I could get into any place in Kirkwall. Even a certain Chantry brother's sock drawer, in which I found one of Isabela's dirty books." Hawke pulled out a small black book and Sebastian blushed a bright red colour.

"I um… that was… I mean… it's not…" Sebastian mumbled and Hawke grinned at him.

"It's quite alright Sebastian, everyone has their fetishes. Yours just happens to be multiple sex partners, but maybe that was from your rebellious years in Starkhaven. But hey, I can certainly see how that's attractive." Hawke smiled as he turned away from her. She felt a wicked idea form in her mind as she opened up the book. "And then Maria said to Jonah, 'come my lord and meet my three sisters, we are the best _riders_ in the land'." Hawke laughed loudly as Sebastian snatched the book from her.

"Hilarious. Absolutely hilarious. Now will you help me track the thieves or not?"

""Sure, now come my lord." Hawke bowed mockingly and Sebastian stormed away from her, listening to her gentle laugh echo in the Chantry.

He knew he should have bought better locks.

* * *

Fenris kept his head on the table with a grunt as he heard Isabela and Varric actually dancing for joy on the table. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten that they were there.

It also didn't help that he just blurted out 'I love her.'

Bloody Rogues.

"Hawke and Fenris, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Varric sang with a laugh as he and Isabela danced on the table in his suite.

"Shut up." Fenris weakly mumbled, and Varric grinned as he could see the elf's ears turning red.

"Aww, I think we're embarrassing him." Isabela giggled at the poor elf

"Well we should be. He's in _looove_." Varric mocked and watched as Fenris stood with a scowl.

"That's it, I'm leaving." He grumbled as they laughed.

"But remember, Blooming Rose at eight!" Isabela laughed and Varric raised an eyebrow at her.

"So Rivanni, what is this play about anyway?" Varric tried not to smile as she laughed.

"Why, my dear dwarf it's about the greatest thing to happen to this city."

"Enough said Rivanni. Enough said."

* * *

Hawke was in for a very interesting night.

Hawke walked out of her home to see a small number of people along the side of the wall, almost like a queue…

"Oh nug shit." Hawke groaned and made her way quickly to the Blooming rose to see the queue was coming from there. There were several burly looking men guarding the door tonight with a velvet rope cutting off the door to the queue. Hawke sighed as she noticed a large board with the title of the 'play' on it.

'_The Champion of Kirkwall; Sense and Sensuality'_

"I am going to kill her." Hawke mumbled to herself before she heard a sharp whistle and she looked up to see Isabela waving at her from the door.

"Hawke! Right on time, come on in." The pirate grinned and Hawke sighed as the guards let her in to the brothel. Hawke gasped when she saw the area below the stairs had been draped with large curtains of a deep red colour with a wooden platform beneath it to raise the actors up. Hawke saw that there were dozens of Kirkwallers –mainly men- in the seats facing towards the stage. Isabela pulled Hawke along to the front where Hawke saw her male companions. "Now you sit here," Isabela pushed Hawke into the only free seat between Fenris and Sebastian.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hawke looked at them and watched Fenris avoid her gaze, Sebastian and Anders both blush while Varric just grinned back at her.

"Hey, Rivanni made this sound interesting. And I would never miss something this important. I just _love_ them. Right Broody?" Varric nudged the elf who just grunted in response.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am going to regret this?" Hawke mumbled as some of the candles were extinguished and the room hushed as Isabela stepped onto the stage.

"Because Isabela is always doing something stupid." Fenris whispered to her as the pirate cleared her throat.

"Greetings, Kirkwall. Tonight I shall present you the story of our own Champion. A story of survival, passion, friendship, trials, sex and battles." Isabela said dramatically, and Hawke rolled her eyes at the pirate. "But let us not forget how it all started…"

XxX

Hawke was going to kill Isabela.

She actually was going to murder the pirate, make it look like an accident, and bury her body somewhere up Sundermount.

It would be rather easy if she thought about it. No one _**had **_to know what happened to her.

But seriously, this was outrageous. The pirate had so far made Hawke out to be some slutty, desperate, self-pitying woman who needed to have continuous sex to feel good about herself. Hawke's eyes narrowed as the whore playing her began to get it on with Jethan who had been playing Fenris. Isabela just had to bring this up didn't she? Hawke scowled to herself and stood, turning and walking away from the scene. She heard a few heads turn with a gasp to see her walking out but she didn't care.

How could she?

How could Isabela showcase Hawke like that?

Hawke pushed open the door to the whore house and watched as the remaining people scrambled from the doors and pretended to look busy. Hawke got half way down the street before she heard Isabela call after her.

"Hawke! Hawke, what's wrong?" Isabela called and gently gasped Hawke's shoulder. Hawke threw her hand off and stepped back before she turned to face the pirate.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? How about that you just made me out to be a whole in front of half the population of Kirkwall!" Hawke shouted, and vaguely registered seeing her friend gather in the doorway from the brothel watching the two women along with most of Hightown.

"Hawke it was only a play, it wasn't true! I just took some ideas about your life and made them more exciting for a brothel." Isabela responded back and Hawke covered her eyes with a groan.

"Why? Why? Why? Why did you even do this Isabela? I never asked for you to do this. I never wanted you to do this!"

"Well excuse me if I thought people would enjoy learning about the past of their Champion."

"No! If people wanted to learn about my past, they would ask Varric. You just wanted someone to base your sex fantasies around!" Hawke shouted and glared at the pirate who scoffed at her.

"Hey! If I wanted sex fantasies then I would just pay the whores or find my own man. I didn't need to spend any time on you! I only did this to let people know you aren't a stick in the mud, you prude!"

"I'm a prude? Evidently you didn't just see that show, because according to a certain pirate, I have slept with everyman in Kirkwall and their uncle!" Hawke said dramatically and Isabela laughed darkly.

"Yes Hawke, you are a prude. You took the only chance of Chaos people had and you sorted it out. When people wanted you to relax, you needed to save this city. The fact that you have only slept with one man in the WHOLE time you have been in Kirkwall, just proves my point. One man Hawke!"

"Yes Isabela. I have only slept with Fenris; unlike you I haven't had enough lovers to fill every whore house in Antiva twice! And you know what; I don't give a shit about what you think. I saved your life and this is how you thank me? By making me seem like a whiney bitch?"

"You don't need my help looking like a whiney bitch, Hawke. You've got that covered." Isabela shouted back.

"Well, at least I don't need to spend my time with whores to feel fulfilled."

"Well maybe you should. Maybe if you weren't so highly strung your mother would still be alive!" Isabela screamed before she stopped and realised what she had said. All of the people gathered had stopped and were silent as they watched the two. Fenris was being held back by Sebastian and Varric and Isabela sighed. "Hawke I am so sor-"

"You know what. Don't. Just don't." Hawke raised her hands to the pirate before she laughed. "I'm done."

"You're done?" Isabela repeated and Hawke laughed.

"You heard me. I'm done Isabela. Next time you need something just remember that I'm too highly strung to help you." Hawke mocked her and she walked backwards from the pirate. Hawke laughed mockingly before she turned away and walked home. Isabela watched her friend go before she felt an iron grip on her shoulder.

"How dare you." Was all Fenris said before he pushed past her and made after Hawke.

"I… I really messed up this time. Didn't I?" Isabela mumbled and Varric sighed.

"Like you wouldn't know Rivanni. Like you wouldn't know."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN. Thanks for reading and please review x**


	65. Chapter 65

**The Years in Between 65**

**Wow, 65 chapters, and since I can see how people reacted to Isabela putting her foot in her mouth I will hurry this up.**

* * *

"How dare she! How fucking dare she!" Hawke screamed as she paced in front of the fire in her estate. Fenris closed the open door behind him as he entered and watched his one-time lover fret. He was obviously completely on her side as the wench had no right to say that.

The pirate always ended hurting Hawke, and all that the rogue wanted to do was help.

What in the Void did that wench thinking? The very fact that she had went behind Hawke's back and portrayed her as a whore was shocking. She even openly mocked his and Hawke's one night stand, and if they had stayed she probably would have done it again when they had, in Isabela's words 'relapsed' and had sex when they were drunk.

"Hawke," Fenris began soothingly as he approached her, but she turned around and faced him with a growl.

"Don't 'Hawke' me! Please Fenris! I need you to be with me on this!" Hawke said and Fenris snarled at her.

"I am completely with you on this Hawke, Isabela had no right to behave as she did. But you must not let her get to you." Fenris walked towards her. "You are the Champion of Kirkwall, people will know that is not your life."

"But we don't know that! Some of those stuffy nobles will use that just to defile my last memories of my mother. And I'm highly strung? Seriously, who the fuck does she think she is? The Queen of Antiva?" Hawke mumbled and began to pace again. "I try and I try and I try. I have done nothing but support Isabela and this is what she does to me? I can't have a family! I gave that up when the Arishock stabbed me for defending her. I bet she doesn't even care…" Hawke stopped so she was facing away from Fenris.

"Hawke…"

"You know what made me leave? That she was making it out that our night together, was just because we were horny and that we were whores. I told Isabela everything and I know you told Varric the same, but to see her mock everything… I know it seems stupid for leaving because of that, but what she said about mother I don't want to see her." Hawke said with a sigh before a pair of lyrium arms wrapped themselves tightly around her I an embrace. She was still facing away from him, and felt his chin rest on her head. "Fenris-"

"Don't. Just don't say a thing Hawke. Please just let me hold you." Fenris said and Hawke felt the vibrations of his words as he held her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and placed her hand above his, and he intertwined his fingers with hers immediately. They stood in complete silence for a few minutes, the cracking of the fire the only sound, which seemed louder than usual.

But Hawke could hear his heartbeat as clear as a bell.

So steady and calm.

"I know she hurt you," Fenris' voice startled her as he continued. "And I understand completely if you do not wish to see her again. But Hawke, do not let people like her get to you. She does not understand that people are not like her, an intimacy is not just something everyone that can be achieved through sex. Intimacy can be from friendship, helping, words and so much more. You are able to touch people on so many levels in ways that she never could." Fenris said soothingly, and Hawke nodded silently, hoping he would continue.

"For people like Isabela, who see the effect you have on people, it drives them mad. In her mind she knows you are one of a kind, and that no one could ever hope to be anything like you, least of all her. What she said was wrong, and if what she made those whores do was lies that make her feel better about herself, then let her. Because you are Hawke."

"Fenris…" Hawke turned around in his arms to face him, a small blush on her face as he continued.

"You are Hawke. You are the Champion. You can do anything, have anyone, and that scares her. I know not why she has done this, but believe me Hawke. You and I are not whores, nor is anything between us down to our need for intimacy of the physical type. We have something… else. Something that she would die for."

"And what do we have?" Hawke tried desperately to calm her frantic heart as he smiled down at her.

"We have-"

"Hawke! Are you alright?" Anders asked as he entered the estate with Sebastian and Varric behind him. Fenris immediately tensed and stepped away from the disappointed rouge.

"Yeah… I'm alright." Hawke sighed as she rubbed her temples. She looked up at her companions to see Sebastian glaring at Anders viciously. "Sebastian, what's wrong?"

"I have reason to believe it was Anders who stole from the Chantry. He always rants about his hatred for the Chantry, so it's only natural it would be him."

"For the last time, I did nothing of the sort! You can all come with me and search every nook and cranny in my clinic. I have nothing to hide!" Anders glared at the archer, before he turned to face Hawke. "Hawke you believe me right? I would never do such a thing to draw the Templars attention like this!"

"I don't really know anything right now Anders. I promise tomorrow I will get back on this missing relic thing Sebastian, but I just need to be by myself for a little bit." Hawke shrugged and Varric stepped forward.

"Hawke, I know the last thing you want to do right now is talk about it, but come on. Talk to me." Varric asked softly and Hawke sighed at him with a smile.

"Fine. I am upset about the way Isabela made me look, and I know it's crazy since I shouldn't care what anyone thinks. But I was insulted and when she mentioned my mother… look I appreciate the concern guys, but I really just want to go to bed." Hawke sighed and her companions looked between themselves before Varric sighed.

"Do… do you want someone to stay over?" He asked and Hawke laughed.

"What like a sleepover? I'm a big girl Varric, I can handle myself." She grinned and the dwarf rolled his eyes.

"Just checking. So you're fine?"

"Oh, we're getting emotional know? Ok, then let's paint our toenails and talk about our feelings." Hawke said with a grin as Fenris smirked while her companions rolled their eyes.

"Yup, she's fine." Anders laughed, as he stepped away from the watchful Sebastian. "I'll see you later Hawke."

"By guys." Hawke watched them go before she was left with Fenris. The elf watched her carefully before he walked back over to her. "Fenris I'm fine seriously."

"I know. Goodnight Hawke." Fenris said as he kissed her cheek gently before he left her home and closed the door behind him. Hawke put her hand up to her cheek and gave a small smile.

Stupid elf.

* * *

Merrill smiled as she placed the final piece of the mirror into place in its frame. She had finally done it! After almost three whole years she had finished! The dalish elf giggled to herself as she picked up the Arulin'Holm and held it towards the mirror, mumbling the Dalish rite to unlock the magic the tool held within.

The tool began to glow a gentle green colour and Merrill ran it along the cracks in the mirror very slowly. The cracks began to disappear as she moved it along the mirror and Merrill had to stop the smile from her face. This was is! She was restoring Dalish history. The quest that started when she found the mirror on a hunting trip all those years ago before the blight, she was finally done.

Even if her people had rejected her, even if they hated her… she was doing this for them. Whether they appreciated it or not.

Merrill pulled the Arulin'Holm away from the mirror and ran her hand along one of the golden spirals around the frame. It was such a beautiful thing, and she couldn't understand why the Keeper hated it as she did.

Merrill looked at the empty mirror and noticed the lack of reflection in it. That was something that always freaked her out.

"Alright…" Merrill placed her hands on the side of the mirror and willed it to show her the past. She pushed the magic from her hands in to the mirror and watched the glass.

…

Nothing.

Merrill looked at the mirror and pushed more mana into the mirror, hoping for something to change.

Still nothing.

The mage sighed as she reached into her pocked and pulled out a dagger she kept there. Merrill pushed up her sleeve and slit her wrist quickly. The blood, filled with her magic, shot to the mirror, and Merrill called out into the fade.

'_Hello! Is anyone there?'_

She heard nothing in the fade. Usually the demon she made her deal with was always waiting there for her, but not today. She stopped the magic when she got no reaction, and looked at the mirror.

Empty, just like it always was.

Merrill sighed as she wrapped a bandage around her wrist, maybe she should speak to Hawke about this.

* * *

Hawke sat in front of the fire place in her bedroom, watching the flames dance. She had heard Isabela talk to Bodhan, but the dwarf refused to let the pirate into her home. Why the hell was Isabela even coming here? Hawke had made it clear that after Isabela's little play last night she wasn't taking visitors.

If anyone wanted to speak to her, then they just had to stuff it.

Hawke heard the door open and sighed gently.

"Good Morning Orana, I'm not planning on going outside today, but I'm not really hungry, so if you just sort yourself, Bodhan and Sandal out that would be great." Hawke said, keeping her eyes on the fire.

"No offence Hawke, but I do not take orders from you unless it is in the field of battle, and even then you are not the greatest strategist." Fenris chuckled and leant on the doorframe. Hawke's head snapped up at the sound of his voice.

"Fenris… I thought I told Bodhan I wasn't taking visitors?" Hawke stood and felt her heart flutter as he gave her his usual half smirk.

"You did, but I did not come through the door."

"The secret chamber?"

"No the window." Fenris nodded his head at the open window in the hall and Hawke chuckled.

"You're putting us rogues to shame, you know that? Anyway, what can I do you for?" Hawke smiled as he shrugged.

"Nothing, but you are coming with me."

"I am?"

"You are."

"And exactly where are we going?" Hawke smiled as he held out his hand to her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and Hawke nodded.

"With my life."

"Then don't ask questions." Fenris kept his hand out and Hawke smiled at him, before she took his hand. Fenris smiled as he pulled her out of her room and towards the window.

"Fenris, what are you doing?"

"I said no questions Hawke." Fenris smiled as he ghosted behind her and picked her up bridal style.

"FENRIS NO!" Hawke laughed loudly as he jumped out of the window and landed gracefully on the Hightown street, where he put her down. "I'm not even dressed for an adventure!" Hawke gestured to her house robes, and watched as he looked her up and down with eyes that were far from platonic.

"That is a shame then. But come on then." Fenris walked in the direction of the Rose and Hawke raised an eyebrow as she followed him. He walked down the steps that took them down to the Docks. She didn't really use these much, but then again she rarely just went from the Docks to Hightown without stopping off in Lowtown first.

She followed him as they reached the Docks and he directed her to the end of the eastern warehouse district, where she saw a small boat waiting with a basket inside.

"Ladies first." Fenris directed her into the boat and she smiled at him. Hawke went into the boat and sat down, with Fenris swiftly following sitting in the seat across from her. Hawke was about to ask him something but he interrupted her. "Remember Hawke, no questions." He pulled out two rows and started rowing them away from the docks. Hawke watched as Fenris rowed with ease around the coastline.

He began to turn them and Hawke realised they were going into a canal and the light faded, with the occasional crack of light.

"I never knew about this place…" Hawke mumbled as they passed the foundations of some of the buildings. Hawke saw light appear above them and she looked up. They were in the small body of water beneath Lowtown. "Is this the foundry district?" Hawke looked back at the elf, who raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean this is the foundry district."

"That it is…" Fenris chuckled as he continued to row into another tunnel. He watched Hawke carefully as she was looking around with wonder. He had learned all of the tunnels and passages in Kirkwall when he first came to the city, just in case the mercenaries Anso hired failed and Danarius came looking for him. Thankfully, he needn't have bothered, as Hawke succeeded.

He sighed silently to himself as he thought about him and Hawke. He was going to have to tell her sometime that his sister was coming to Kirkwall soon. But not today, today was about making Hawke forget about Isabela and her idiocy. Fenris watched as Hawke ran her fingers along the surprisingly clear water in the canal with a smile.

Maker she was beautiful.

Fenris saw the end of the tunnel and slowed his pace as they were enveloped by the light. Hawke's eyes adjusted to the sudden blast of light and she gasped as she realised they were in a forest clearing.

"Fenris… this is…" Hawke gasped as she looked around them. It was a large lake surrounded by a thick tree line with an old dock, covered by thick moss and vines by the beach, which Fenris pulled up to. He tied the boat up before he stepped out of the boat and pulled Hawke out with the basket. "Thank you. This is very sweet of you Fenris."

"It is no trouble. But come," Fenris said and Hawke felt a shiver go through her body at way he said _'come'. _He said if far to sensually for her not to notice. Hawke followed him along for a moment before he stopped and sat down on the ground.

"A picnic?" Hawke smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her with a playful smirk. "That's right, no questions… Maker this is hard already." She smiled as he laughed.

"That is because you are too curious for your own good, my dear Hawke." Fenris watched as she sat down next to him. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured her a glass.

"Thank you…" Hawke smiled at the glass and sighed softly as she turned to him. "I know I'm not meant to ask… but I can't help it. This is all incredibly sweet of you Fenris, but why are you doing this?" Hawke watched him take a long drink from his goblet before he turned to face her.

"Because I know you are tense and you needed to get away from Kirkwall. Not far enough that people send out search parties for you, but far enough away that there is no speak of Templars and mages." The elf said as he reached into the basket and pulled out a small box.

"What's this?" Hawke asked and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You cannot help but ask questions can you?"

"Well, when an incredibly handsome elf kidnaps me from my home and takes me on a secluded picnic, I can't help but be a little confused." Hawke smiled at him as he handed it to her. She opened it to reveal… "This is…"

"The ring you found in the Deep Roads all those years ago. I was in the Gallows yesterday with the dwarf getting him something and I ran into Bethany, she told me she broke the rune in training a few months back and she wanted you to have it. I had it replaced by Sandal a few days ago." He said as he reached into the basket again. "I believe this is also yours."

"My dagger, I haven't seen it since-" Hawke stopped as she remembered how she threw it at Fenris the night after the got drunk and slept together. "Fenris I-"

"No need. I just thought you might like it back; lest I do something foolish again."

"Thank you Fenris…" Hawke smiled down at it before she moved quickly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The elf looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, before he looked out at the quiet lake.

"Anytime Hawke."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review :3 xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

**The Years in Between 66**

**Thank you for reading and for all the nice comments. And yes, I realised I made Anders sound a little Gollum-y but hey, that's how I roll :3 Xx**

* * *

Anders walked around his clinic, moving papers as he went. He was still furious at Sebastian for suggesting that he had broken into the Chantry just to steal some dusty relics and a few measly pieces of silver. The mage rolled his eyes at the thought before he walked to his desk and stopped in his tracks.

He hadn't stolen anything from the Chantry, but that didn't mean he hadn't been there.

Anders looked at the papers with the structural plans of the Chantry written on them. He looked them over briefly before he picked them up. He didn't need anyone finding these and accusing him of something he hadn't done.

He had plans.

Plans to free mages from Meredith's tyranny.

Plans to start the mages path to freedom.

He just needed one thing.

But he didn't know what that was.

Anders put the maps of the Chantry in a small wooden box, which he slid beneath the rubble of a collapsed archway at the back of his clinic. The Chantry was going to be the focus of this revolution, but he needed something to spark it all off. Anders rubbed his temples with a sigh as he looked around his clinic.

'_**Do not get distracted. We are so close to achieving our goal.' **_Justice echoed in his mind, and Anders nodded inwardly.

'_I know. I just don't know how we are going to start this.' _The tired mage replied.

'_**Well we must think of something soon. I fear that the Hawke will try and stop us.' **_

'_Hawke supports us, she wants to help us.'_

'_**She wants to stop us. Keep the mages locked up.'**_

'_No. Hawke knows what the mages suffer… but she has been reluctant in the past to help us out.'_

'_**She has. No doubt she has already sided with Meredith.'**_

'_Maybe, but if we talk to her about this then she'd blow up in our faces.'_

'_**Wait… what did you say?'**_

'_I said if we talked to Hawke then she would… blow up in our faces…' _Anders felt his eyes widen with shock as he realised what he had just said. _'Do you think-'_

'_**I think we have just found the way to start our revolution Anders.'**_

'_But how are we going to do it?'_

'_**Leave it to me, Anders. Leave it to me.'**_

* * *

Hawke flicked through the pages of letters on her desk, with a small smile on her face. Fenris was so sweet to her yesterday, and it was just what she had needed, someone to just help her relax. He was just an absolute sweetheart when he was with her. No emotional barriers, no pasts interfering with them, just the two of them talking and laughing and sharing. That's the side she was so in love with.

The broody sexy elf did help and was probably the main reason she noticed him, but it was also because he was a sweetheart.

Hawke heard a knock at the door, and opening it to see Sebastian standing there with a smile.

"Good Morning Hawke, how are you?" The Chantry brother smiled at the rogue who grinned back at him.

"morning Sebastian. I'm pretty good." Hawke smiled and Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her with a playful smirk.

"Why so cheery Hawke?"

"No reason. So are you ready for the investigation?" Hawke smiled at the archer who nodded.

"I am. I think it best if we bring others with us. Any suggestions?" Sebastian couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, as she rolled her eyes.

"You're terrible. But let's see what this thief stole, maybe they left some clues on the way out." Hawke walked out with a smile, as Sebastian closely followed her to the Chantry grounds. As they walked up the stairs, Hawke ran right into Fenris, making him stumble back a little. "Fenris?"

"Hawke? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to help Sebastian track the thief who stole a relic from the Chantry… what are you doing here?" Hawke smiled as he cleared his throat, with a slight look of embarrassment.

"I… er… came to see Sebastian as well…" Fenris glanced away from Hawke with a small blush as she smiled.

"Well you're here now. You want to help us out?" Hawke smiled as he nodded soundlessly, and so she walked past him into the Chantry. Fenris felt his gaze wander to her hips before he looked at Sebastian who was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just wondering what was so interesting about Hawke's backside as you tend to stare at it a lot." The archer grinned as the elf blushed before he scowled at him.

"I have no idea what you could mean." Fenris grumbled and walked after Hawke, ignoring the way Sebastian rolled his eyes at him.

Those two were just as bad as the other.

I mean seriously, they were always glancing at each other when the thought no one was watching, but everyone always was, and then get embarrassed and blushed when they were seen.

The archer sighed to himself as he followed the shy love birds in to the Chantry. He cared for both Hawke and Fenris, and he wished that the two of them could just get back together. He needed to talk to Hawke anyway, and to tell her about the agent of the Divine coming to Kirkwall soon. But maybe Elthina would tell her today if she wasn't busy. But he would focus on reclaiming this relic for the moment and the Orlesians later.

"So Sebastian, before I go chasing down another priceless relic, I need the assurance that this relic will not make Qunari or any other religious organisation to chase me down and stab me." Hawke giggled at her own joke and Sebastian smiled at her.

"No, no there is no reason that anyone should come after you for this. It is just an early edition of the Chant." Sebastian smiled and Fenris laughed.

"But are you taking into account that this is Hawke we're talking about?" The elf tried not to smirk as Hawke stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're hilarious Fenris, really." Hawke rolled her eyes as she stopped at the altar. "So Sebastian, show me where this relic used to be." Hawke watched as Sebastian led them up the stairs to the side. Hawke looked over and caught Fenris' eyes and received a smirk from the elf. She smiled back at him before she followed the brother up the stairs to a small room at the edge of the isle.

"This is where the relics were kept. The Chant was kept in this locked room. No windows and only one key was made, which the Grand Cleric keeps in her pocket. I have it been given it as I am helping in the process to recover it." Sebastian opened the door to the darkened room and lit the lone candle at the side of the door. Hawke followed him inside and looked at the pedestal with an open box on top of it. Hawke ran her long fingers along the box and Fenris blushed as he remembered just how talented those fingers were.

"Is there a separate key for the box?" Hawke asked and Sebastian cleared his throat with a blush.

"Um… no… the box is never locked." The archer watched as Hawke raised an eyebrow at him before she sighed.

"So you're telling me, that a priceless original copy of the Chant of Light, was left in an unlocked box, behind a door and thief with some skill could pick? Wonderful." Hawke sighed as she walked back to the door and crouched down to look into the lock.

"What are you doing?" Fenris asked while he struggled to keep his eyes away from her curvaceous ass that was before him.

"If they picked the lock, then they might have failed a few times first, so there should be the remains of a broken lock pick in here if I'm right." Hawke mumbled as she shook the door and a hair like pin fell out. "Which I am as usual."

"Evidently, so the thief picked the lock. But that doesn't really tell us much." Fenris mumbled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It tells us a lot of things actually. It tells us that our thief wasn't confident enough to try and pick the Grand Cleric's pockets, and that since you can see this room from the alter, either the service was occurring, or they had a partner distracting the people." Hawke picked up the pin. "And this is not the best pin to pick locks. So our thief is new to the game, and I know perfectly well, these pins are only sold by one merchant in Kirkwall." Hawke grinned as she stood up.

"So in theory, we have our thief?" Fenris raised an eyebrow as Hawke smiled.

"Exactly. Now come on, if we want to catch this guy then we should move pretty fast." Hawke swiftly led the way out of the Chantry with Fenris and Sebastian following closely behind. They moved through Hightown towards Lowtown, and Hawke looked out on the Bazzar. "Hey!" She called to one of the merchants who was sitting on a barrel. The elf looked up at the approaching human and smiled softly.

"Champion! What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know you sell value lock picks, bought a few of them myself when I just started out in this city. I need to know who are selling to." Hawke said and watched the elf smirk.

"Messere Hawke, my clients expect some privacy." He mumbled and Hawke sighed as she pulled out a sovereign and tossed it at him. The elf looked at the coin before he smiled. "But of course, I need to make a living too. The Lock picks aren't a huge seller, not since the shipment of Antivan picks came in last year. These ones are cheap and break easily, so only the poorer thieves buy them. Had a boy buy twenty three weeks ago."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Hawke asked carefully and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry Messere I know not. I heard him mumble something about his hiding place by the Chantry, other than that I couldn't say." The elf shrugged.

"Well thank you for your troubles Serah." Hawke nodded her thanks to him, and then turned to a confused Sebastian and Fenris.

"A hiding place? And by the Chantry none the less! Like anything like that could possible exist." Sebastian scoffed with a smile and Hawke laughed.

"Um… well actually…" Hawke began but saw the brother's face drop.

"You're joking?"

"Wish I was. Come on, we better get moving."

* * *

Isabela knocked again on the door to Hawke's estate, swallowing the lump in her throat. It had been a week and Hawke hadn't come to the Hanged Man once. The pirate knew she had crossed a line; well… she had more than crossed the line. But still, she hadn't done this out of spite; she had done the play to make Hawke laugh!

Maybe she went too far when she mocked Hawke and Fenris when they slept together.

But hey, _EVERYONE _knew about that! Mainly because she and Varric were gossips, but still.

Hawke should at least hear Isabela out, and let her try and make amends.

The door opened and her hopes flared, but fell when she was met with Bodhan.

"Serah Isabela, how may I help you this afternoon?" The dwarf asked neutrally and Isabela cleared her throat.

"Hello… um… Is… Is Hawke home?" Isabela asked hopefully, but the dwarf shook his head.

"I am sorry Serah, but she is not. She left an hour ago with Serah Sebastian. I know not where though." Bodhan said with a sigh. The pirate tried to hide her disappointment, but nodded at the dwarf.

"I Understand… thank you anyway Bodhan." Isabela pushed a stray lock of black hair from her face as she turned around on the spot and walked in the direction of the Rose. Maybe she should stop coming here.

Since her little show at the Rose a few days ago, she hadn't really beedn able to enjoy any of the pleasures the brothel offered. All she could think of was Hawke's eyes.

Eyes that were usually filled with joy and a wicked glint of trouble.

But after the show, they were filled with…

Nothing.

Absolutely no emotion in those eyes whatsoever.

It was frightening.

She had done something so bad it was horrible. And the worst thing was she couldn't even see the rogue to apologise.

Not that Hawke would ever forgive her.

Isabela gasped and pulled herself into the shadows as she caught sight of a familiar figure coming up the stairs from Lowtown.

Velasco.

Castillion's right hand man… it couldn't be a coincidence that he was here. Isabela swallowed the lump in her throat as he looked around before he made his way into the Blooming Rose.

Forgive her or not;

Isabela needed Hawkes help.

* * *

Hawke walked into the courtyard of the Chantry and looked around the grounds. She heard Sebastian and Fenris follow her and stop behind her. She glanced around the surprisingly empty square before she made her way over to the Chanter's board. Sebastian sighed heavily as he watched his friend stop before the large stone and watched her.

"Hawke, I know this Chantry inside and out. There is no way that there could be a hidden entrance to the Chantry that I could not find." The brother said with a glare as she continued to ignore him. "Hawke!" Sebastian growled at the rogue who turned back to him.

"Yar?" She smiled as the archer grumbled.

"I do not see how there could be a hidden entrance."

"Because you haven't been looking for one. And it isn't an entrance per say, more like a hiding spot." Hawke jumped up into the small trees behind the board.

"Hawke, what are you…" Fenris asked but followed her anyway. He watched as Hawke pushed some grass around to reveal a small handle, carved like a tree root. She lifted it and Sebastian and Fenris watched as a trap door was lifted to reveal a small set of stairs leading somewhere. "You never fail to surprise me, Hawke." The elf smirked as she winked playfully at him.

"Indeed. How did you even know this was here?" Sebastian crossed his arms as she chuckled.

"Well, back when I worked for Athenril I needed to smuggle things in and out of the city quickly and safely. But sometimes you couldn't carry everything on you, just in case the guards got wise. Luckily, Athenril had got this hidden store built while the Chantry was undergoing renovations a couple of years before the Blight. Everyone just thought it was a part of the construction work." The rouge pushed a lock of red hair from her face with a giggle as she decended into the dark cellar.

"What a woman." Fenris mumbled to himself with a smile, and followed her, with Sebastian closing the hatch behind them.

Hawke walked down the silent halls aware of their quiet steps. While Fenris was no rogue, he certainly acted like one at times. He had even managed to sneak up on her a couple of times.

One of the things she loved and hated about him.

They walked down the steps until they levelled out into a narrow corridor. Hawke saw a small door at the end, with light flickering from under the door. Fenris reached for his weapon and felt Sebastian do the same as they grew closer to the door. Hawke opened the door and they saw a child sitting there reading the Chant by candlelight.

The child looked up with a squeal as he caught sight of them.

"James?" Sebastian spoke aloud and Hawke looked at the child. Probably around six looked at them curiously. He looked so familiar, and then it hit her.

She knew who this child was.

James Maynard.

The child she brought to the Chantry after their second Deep Roads expedition. She remembered how the sister of the man who dies shoved the baby into her arms. He had grown so fast this boy.

"Messere Sebastian! I… was… um… just practicing the Chant." The boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at the brother.

"James, what are you doing here?" Sebastian crouched down before him.

"I just wanted to see if the Chant had changed over the years from Andraste's original message." He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Did you break into the room by yourself?" Hawke asked and James nodded at her.

"I did, Messere Champion. I learned about picking locks from a book I found in Lowtown! It was really cool." He smiled brightly at her and Hawke couldn't help but smile at him. He was so cute with his messy brown hair and big blue eyes. Oh Maker he even had dimples.

Dimples!

"Still it was wrong of you and we must tell the Grand Cleric." Sebastian sighed and the boy nodded.

"Yes Messere." He mumbled and Hawke laughed silently to herself.

Looks like she had given the Chantry more than they bargained for.

* * *

**Sorry for the long gaps between posting, had been away for a while. Almost finished so stay tuned ;)**

**Please review xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

**The Years in Between 67**

**Finally here we are. New chapter at last! Sorry for the long wait, but hey, I had writers block, happens to everyone.**

**But here we go. Please review! Xx**

* * *

Hawke couldn't help but smile as she watched the young James getting a scolding from the Grand Cleric and Sebastian. The Chantry had been cleared out while this was going on, with the nobles simply told it was official Chantry business. Elthina sighed as she ran her hands over the copy of the Chant before she handed it to a sister.

"Put this in a secure location. One with plenty of locks." She watched the sister nod before she turned and walked away into the secluded parts of the Chantry. "Now James… what am I going to do with you?" Elthina crossed her arms and watch the young boy look up through his thick lashes at her.

"I am sorry Your Grace… I only wanted to know more of Andraste and the Chant of light. I had hoped to surprise you by reciting it from start to finish. I wanted too…maybe… become a Chanter…" James batted his big blue eyes at Elthina and her scowl fell slightly.

"James…" She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Even if your intensions were noble, we cannot allow such actions to go unpunished." Sebastian sighed as he looked at the Grand Cleric. "I believe it is your call your Grace."

"I am not sure what to think. Come with us James, we will talk about this later." Elthina sighed as James hugged her.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Grand Cleric." He sniffled and Elthina sighed.

"You did not disappoint me. Now come, we will talk after you have had something for breakfast." Elthina and Sebastian led the way to the Chantry's chambers, when James turned around and looked for Hawke. He smiled brightly at her and waved before following the pair.

"He is so cute." Hawke smiled and Fenris chuckled.

"He is a handful I will give you that." The elf smirked and Hawke kept her eyes on the child.

"I want one." Hawke mumbled softly, before she realised what she had just said. After the whole pregnancy scare that was probably the last thing she should have said. And to Fenris of all people. The elf looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, and she couldn't help but look back into them. Those green eyes were so beautiful… "I mean…" Hawke cleared her throat softly. "I mean I would like a copy of the Chant. I buried my only copy with mother."

"I see… Have you visited her grave since?" Fenris watched as she nodded silently.

"It was hard, going there but… I am going to go after this." Hawke said and Fenris nodded.

"I… I will accompany you if you wish." The elf cleared his throat and Hawke shook her head with a sigh.

"No, it's alright… I wouldn't ask you to do that. I know you have to see Varric." Hawke smiled as she saw the elf raise an eyebrow at her.

"And how would the Champion of Kirkwall know my affairs?" He smiled wickedly as she laughed.

"I am the Champion of Kirkwall… that means I know everything about everyone. Especially my companions."

"Really?"

"Nope. I just like making you all paranoid." Hawke laughed and the sound carried. "But I will see you later?"

"It's a date." He smiled at her.

"It better be, or I'm coming for you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

* * *

Isabela looked down at the full pint between her hands. She wasn't here to drink for once. She wasn't here to talk to Varric. She wasn't even here to pick up a man. She was here to wait. As she had been doing for the past few days. The Rivanni pirate would get up and washed, and come down to the bar, order a single pint and wait.

She had been waiting for three days like this, only eating or drinking when Corff called last orders. Isabela sat in silence as she looked at the brown ale. She had trained herself well over the years to drown out certain noises and focus in on one specific one.

The door.

She was waiting for the door to open and to hear Hawke's footsteps.

But Hawke hadn't come.

Nor had she for the past few days.

Ever since she did that stupid play.

The pirate wanted nothing more than to go back in time and stop herself from even thinking about the idea. It was single handily the stupidest thing she had ever done! And that included stealing that Qunari text.

All she wanted was to apologise.

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the old door creak loudly open. Normally it would have been drowned out by the loudness of the tavern, but she was listening for it.

Then came the footfalls and her hopes fell.

"Anders." Isabela sighed as he approached her.

"Hello to you too." He smiled weakly, but she didn't return it, simply keeping her golden eyes on her full pint. "Isabela, this isn't healthy."

"I know."

"Then why are you still doing it?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"I have to." Isabela stated simply and Anders sighed. This was probably the most he was going to get out of her.

"Well, I know you may not want to talk, but just listen for a second. Hawke is going to come."

"And you know how?"

"Because Aveline comes back tonight… And also it's the three year anniversary." He said.

Now that got her attention.

"It's… it's been three years?" Isabela asked and he nodded. "Balls. Now she has another reason to hate me."

"She does not hate you." Fenris said as he walked past them. "She will come soon Isabela. Do not lose heart." Fenris nodded before he walked to Varric's suite and Isabela stared after him.

Maker she hoped that elf was right.

* * *

Hawke placed a small ring of white lilies on the grave halfway up Sundermount. There was a small graveyard outside of the city, mainly used for the nobles of the city, who did not wish to be buried with those who they saw as common. Hawke hated coming here, it felt wrong is a way.

All her life she had known her mother as a farmer's wife. Well an apostate posing as a farmer's wife. But still, it was strange to think of her family as noble, even after everything that had happened. The Balls, the estate, the mindless chatter of the nobles… it fit her mother, but not her.

Maybe that's why she wanted to leave.

Hawke had played around with the idea of leaving for a little while now. Just waking up in the morning, having a breakfast, packing up some clothes, money and a few other vital things, and walking out of the city gates, never looking back over her shoulder. The idea both scared and excited her. But something always stopped her once she had that breakfast.

There was never any quiet anymore.

Even the most trivial things, people would rather bring to her than the guards. She never had the time to just read a good book, or have a glass of wine.

Her life just seemed busy yet empty.

She smiled as she read the grave stone.

_Leandra Amell-Hawke_

_Loving Mother and Wife._

_Maker rest her soul._

"Hi mother…" Hawke began quietly as she looked at the white lilies with a sad smile. "I know you must be wondering why I keep bringing lilies. Especially since they… they were the first sign that I failed you." She sighed to the silent graveyard. "I know, I haven't been to visit in a while. Maybe that's because I can't help but feel responsible. And I know what you're probably thinking, I couldn't have known he would come for you… but I should have. I was irresponsible, and I know that's something you'll agree with me on." Hawke laughed darkly. She sighed when the soft breeze of the wind was her only answer.

"I guess I should tell you what's happening now. I stopped talking to Isabela, just like you wanted… but between you and me, I want to see her again. She did something so cruel and hurtful… but I miss her. I'll maybe see her next week or something, I don't know… Varric is apparently causing a stir in Lowtown and the Undercity. Word is he is tracking the carta, I need to catch up with him soon. Sebastian is well, he's thinking of returning to Starkhaven, but I'm not quite sure he will. Anders and Merrill you weren't too fond of I recall, and there isn't really much I can say on them either. Aveline is due back any day now from her honeymoon with Donnic. You remember him, right? He's a good man. And I know, I know, I need to find myself a good man… And I have…

"He's not the traditional sort of man. He doesn't have a noble family… or even a family that he knows of. But I love him… I love Fenris. You remember him right?"

She was met with silence as always.

"I know I'm an idiot, and there are times when I want to wring his stupid neck. Times I want to punch that pretty face of his… but I know how I feel. I know you wouldn't approve, but… to be fair your mother didn't approve of father." Hawke smiled but then heard a crack of thunder in the distance. She looked at the distant clouds then back to the grave and burst out laughing.

"I love you too Mama."

* * *

Aveline smiled as she felt Donnic slip his hand into hers as they saw the city of Kirkwall appear before them. Aveline had never felt happier than she did at this moment. She had just spent three magical weeks in Orlais with her husband, and now she was returning to their home. Donnic had originally lived in a small apartment in the quieter parts of Lowtown, and so he had readily agreed to move in with her once the returned.

"So, how much do you bet that the city is in Chaos?" Donnic chuckled with a grin and Aveline smirked.

"Well, considering Hawke has been the only one keeping any form of order… I'm going to say she will have probably killed the Knight Commander and First Enchanter by now." Aveline rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked with a raised brow.

"No… Hawke wouldn't do anything like that. If anything she'll be the only one keeping this city in check." Aveline sighed as the approached the gates. The Captain's eyes narrowed as she saw a familiar flash of white among the dark crowd of Kirkwall. "Fenris!" Aveline called and the elf looked up, with a small smirk on his face.

"Aveline, Donnic. It is good to see you again." The elf smiled at the pair as the cart stopped and they stepped off.

"And you my friend," Donnic said as he shook his friends hand. "Have you been well?"

"I have been... something. Though I am not sure well is what I would describe it." He shrugged with a small smile and Aveline couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Well you're smiling, so something has got to be going on." The Ferelden warrior raised an eyebrow as Fenris nodded.

"Acutally I am glad you brought it up Aveline. I need to ask something of you." Fenris said and Donnic took the silent hint his elven friend was sending him.

"Well I will direct the driver back to the house. I will see you soon I hope." Donnic kissed Aveline's cheek before he headed off with the cart driver, leaving the guard and the runaway alone by the gateway, which was growing busier with every minute.

"What do you need Fenris?" Aveline asked softly, aware of how skittish the elf could be.

"I need your help… I know you may think this sounds strange, but do you remember when Hawke and I confronted Hadrianna a few years ago?" Fenris gritted his teeth at the mention of the former magister and Aveline nodded.

"I remember Hawke telling me about it. But I am not quite sure what you mean by it." Aveline remembered specifically finding out Fenris and Hawke's one night happened quite soon after confronting the magister.

"Well… she tried to bargain for her life and told me some information about my past… I have a sister."

"What?" Aveline tried not to gasp, but failed. Thankfully, the elf did not seem to mind.

"I followed up on the information on what I could find. I hired some mercenaries to deliver a letter to the city on which she was meant to be living. But she moved to Minrathous. Thankfully they delivered the letter regardless of their location. Cutting a long story short, she is coming to the city and day now to meet with me." Fenris sighed and Aveline raised an eyebrow.

"That seems like good news… Have you told Hawke?" The second she asked she knew the answer. The wide eyed look of the elf told her all she needed to know. "Well if you haven't told her, then what can I do for you?"

"I need… I would ask you to check on the ships coming into the city. And see if she is truly alone as she claimed to be."

"You think she would lie?"

"I have no idea… I have seen before the desperation many will turn to in Tevinter."

"You mean Danarius?"

"Precisely. I hope it does not come to that, but I can never be too sure." Fenris sighed before he looked around, making sure no one was lingering befire he returned his attentions to the guard. "I apologise. This is probably the last thing you wished to come home to."

"You're my friend Fenris. I will help if I can."

"Thank you Aveline. That is all I could ask."

* * *

Hawke walked along the Wounded Coast, watching the setting sun as she glided across the pale sand. It was beautiful along the coast sometimes, but she never really got the chance to come here at night. Maybe when she first came to the city she could have if she had desperately wanted too. But since Meredith had all but taken over the city, the gates were locked an hour after sundown every night, not to be opened till dawn.

Meredith was too extreme. She would keep people locked out of the city at night until dawn. So no matter who you were, what sort of position you held, if you were not back in the city by an hour past nightfall, you were at the mercy of nature. And with corpses, spiders, demons, bandits and maybe a Darkspawn or two if you were unlucky, most people were defenceless. Hawke had even heard that the total dead was seven, and the Knight Commander had only introduced this mad new law two weeks ago.

She approached the gates and caught sight of two familiar faces, Fenris and Aveline. She smiled brightly and began to walk towards them, but it appeared as if their business had concluded and Aveline walked away, leaving Fenris standing there. Hawke caught his eyes as she waved at him.

"Hawke… what are you doing out here?" The elf asked with slight hesitation as he looked at his leader.

"Well, I visited mother and I just made my way back. What's my favourite elf been up to today?" Hawke asked with a smiled and Fenris raised an eyebrow.

"Originally I had intended to speak to Varric about what he believes is going on in the city, and he said he couldn't really tell without the Great Champion giving him an insight into the matters of politics. Yet I believe they are pretty apparent." The elf smiled as Hawke laughed softly.

Maker he loved that laugh.

"Well you're right about that. But recently Meredith and Orsino haven't bothered me in a few days, so they're probably just saving up their anger and bitching."

"50 silvers says they will start something within the next few days."

"You're on elf." Hawke smiled at the Tevinter. "So what did you speak to Aveline about?"

"Aren't we nosy. But I was just wishing her well on returning to the city. I hear she will be starting back tomorrow."

"That's soon." Hawke said with surprise and he shrugged.

"I thought so too. But I believe she would go crazy just sitting around."

"Trust me, with me back on her radar, she will." Hawke smiled at the elf who laughed.

"That a threat?"

"That's a promise."

* * *

**Sorry for the long gap, but here I am! Still alive at least until the Zombie Apocolypse starts. Aynway, please review 3**

**xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

**The Years in Between 68**

**Wow, thank you all so much. I can't believe we're at 500 reviews! So thanks to L. Lawliet13 for being that 500****th**** review and all the 66 other ones. :3 Also I now have the propt for my 400****th**** reviewer NoMadKa, so that wil be done as soon as I can. **

**Again, sorry for the gap **

**Thanks again and please review xxx**

* * *

"AVELINE!" Hawke sang as she jumped down the stairs of the Barracks in the Keep. The Guard Captain sighed heavily but had a smile on her face as she saw a familiar mop of red hair peak from around the corner. Hawke's head was looking in Aveline's office and the guard smiled at her.

"Hello Hawke, what can I do for you?" Aveline smiled as the rogue pouted and invited herself in.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite Guard?" Hawke rolled her eyes as she stood before her friend. Aveline smiled at the rogue who had her trademark grin on her face.

"You don't need a reason, but I wouldn't put it past you to have a list of demands ready for when I arrived."

"I never said I didn't." Hawke reached into her pouch and watch her fellow Ferelden raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm joking! Mostly, anyway I was just popping in while I was here, as I know you're busy." Hawke gave her friend a hug.

"Thank you Hawke. And the Templars taking over the watch of the Keep haven't made I any easier." Aveline sighed heavily.

"I noticed but I didn't think much of it. I didn't really think that Meredith would be so bold."

"Funny, she said the same thing about you." Aveline smiled as Hawke laughed loudly.

"I'm glad you're back, Aveline. Really, I am." Hawke smiled gently and Aveline smirked at her with a laugh in her voice.

"What's gotten into you, Hawke?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're happy and safe." Hawke pulled away from her friend and gave her a smile.

"I'm alright Hawke, don't worry about me"

"I can't help it. With Bethany in the Circle, and Gamlen not wanting to speak to me, you're the only family I really have left."

"Hawke…" Aveline let the rogue step back a little, and saw a flicker of sadness in her eyes. This city had changed her, and probably not for the better. That rogue who she had met in Ferelden, whom she spoke to on the ship to this city, the rogue who she had stayed out under the stars and spoke for hours with… she wasn't the same.

The loss of her family was hard enough on the poor girl, but this city could destroy a person. It was every little thing; every action was like a drop of acid, wearing away a stone statue. Every one wore away a little more, and then more, and then more. Until you aren't the same person who walked through those gates.

But Hawke was strong.

It was probably just starting to wear her down now.

"Well, enough of this sappy stuff. I'll be expecting all the details of your honeymoon tomorrow."

"And I'm afraid you will be severely disappointed." Aveline smiled as Hawke winked at her as she left.

"Aveline, you should know by now I get what I want. One way or another, I get it." Hawke smiled and left the Captain's office with a spring in her step. Aveline rolled her eyes and laughed to herself.

Hawke would be fine.

She just needed a little space and time.

The Guard turned back to her desk and opened the bottom drawer where there were several piece of paper scattered in there. She picked them out and placed them on the desk. They were reports on the ships that had been scheduled to dock in Kirkwall within the next two weeks. She glanced over the first page, and changed the page until she got to the one that mattered.

The one with the Tevinter arrivals.

Aveline wanted to help Fenris. Underneath that brooding exterior and dark demeanour; he was a good man, he was a friend…

He was in love.

Aveline hated how he and Hawke danced around each other's feelings. Especially since that whole pregnancy scare, they had been reluctant to address what they both wanted to. They were going to end up together, the Captain was sure of that. Whether it took a day, a year, or however long, you could only out put off love for so long.

Aveline looked at the paper and carefully examined the Tevinter ships.

There weren't that many, as while Kirkwall was a port city, it was still wary of the Slave trade of the countries of the North. But there was one ship that stood out. It was classed as a storage boat, but according to reports from her sources, it was too large to just be holding cargo, which meant one thing.

A Slaver ship. A poorly disguised one at that.

"Oh Fenris…" Aveline sighed softly. Her heart went out to the elf, it truly did.

But something in the back of her head said that this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Hawke walked away from Aveline's office and exited the Barracks just in time to get a perfect view of several Templars locking the former Viscount's office down, and shoving the Seneschal out as they did.

"This is preposterous! I am the Seneschal of Kirkwall!" Bran cried out in distress and anger as the Templars pushed past him, carrying several boxes filled with important looking documents.

"We are only carrying out the orders set out to us by the Knight Commander." One Templar spoke loudly, despite his helmet. "She asked us to bring the remaining files to the Gallows and lock the office down. Which we have done."

"But where am I supposed to work? My office is in there too!" Bran shouted angrily back at the calm Templar.

"There are other rooms, Serah. If none of them suffice, then may I suggest the gardens or if it rains the stairs."

"THE STAIRS?" Bran shout echoed around the Keep with nobles and Templars looking towards the source of the outburst.

"Yes Serah. The Stairs." The Templar spoke and walked away with a few of his companions, while others remained stationed at their positions. Hawke rubbed her temples before she walked towards the commotion.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Hawke strode up the stairs and watched as they turned to her.

"Champion? It is good to see you are well; however there is nothing wrong here. I am simply following the orders of the Knight Commander. She has asked for this office to be closed out of respect for the Viscount-"

"With all due respect to the former Viscount, he has been dead for the better part of three years. I do not see the need to remove the Seneschal from his office."

"And I do not see the need for you to intervene in matters that are not yours to sort. But I suppose you cannot help your nosy nature." Bran mumbled and turned back to the Templar. "The stairs will suffice, as long as the _'Champion'_ is not around and I may so my work."

"No need Bran, I'll show myself out. Oh and Ser Templar, the Seneschal has files in that locked chest by the way." Hawke grinned as she began to walk away.

"Wait, how would you-"

"Never mind got to go!" Hawke laughed as she bounded down the steps watching as the Templars walked back into the office of the fuming Seneschal who followed readily. Hawke giggled to herself as she walked away from the Keep. She loved it when she got to mess with the Seneschal.

Hawke walked out the doors and looked at the bright sunlight shine upon Kirkwall. They were approaching Summer soon, so the weather was clearing up. Then again, the weather in Kirkwall was mainly pleasant, aside from the occasional storm. She sighed to herself as she pulled out the note again from her pocket.

It was a long time coming, but she finally found out who had tried to assassinate Meredith a while ago. It was a rouge group up Sundermount, who had asked her to come alone.

Like fuck she was.

She knew how these things went.

She would get there, they would talk, someone would get angry and then they would attack her. She never was the one to start the fight, she would just walk around then bam, sword fight. But hey, it was good practice, for what she wouldn't know, but if they wanted a fight she would give them one.

Hawke took a steely breath and looked at the door she had wound up at.

The Hanged Man.

It had been a while, mainly because she was trying to avoid Isabela. She had been so angry at Isabela's play she didn't even care what the consequences were of no seeing the rogue. Fenris had said Isabela had been acting different. And if Fenris could notice it, it was fucking obvious.

Hawke pushed open the door to the tavern and looked inside. She could see the holes in the ceiling letting in the bright Kirkwall sun, high lighting the dust flying around the tavern. She looked over to the pirates usual spot and as always she was there, sitting on a bench staring at a half drunk bottle of whiskey. Hawke sighed gently and walked over to the pirate, who did not lok up at the sound of her approach.

"Look buddy, I'm not looking for company, so fuck off before I slit your throat." Isabela grumbled with her eyes on the amber liquid.

"Well… that's certainly how I thought I would be greeted, but still it's something." Hawke smiled gently as the Rivani's head snapped up in shock to look at her.

"Hawke?"

"The one and only. Well there is Bethany, but to be honest I think she's more Amell than Hawke." She laughed gently as the pirate stood up and watched her wide eyed.

"Hawke… I… I'm so-" Isabela began but Hawke put her hand up, signalling the pirate to stop.

"Isabela, I have something to say. And it's going to be hard, so let me speak ok?" Hawke watched as the pirate nodded soundlessly and Hawke sighed. "I know you didn't mean to cause any harm with the show, you just wanted to have a little bit of fun. But I upset me, even though that wasn't your intentions. I was angry, but I'm over it. So come here, give me a hug, I'll buy you a drink and then we go cause trouble ok?" Hawke smiled her trademark grin and Isabela looked at her wide eyed. Isabela was silent for a moment before she jumped over the table and kissed Hawke on the lips.

Hawke stood there in shock as she heard every male in the tavern cheer.

This was certainly not the way she thought this would go.

The again Isabela did have soft lips…

Isabela pulled away with her sly grin and laughed.

"Thank you Hawke. Now what sort of trouble are we causing?"

* * *

Fenris, Varric, Anders and Sebastian watched with shock as Isabela kissed Hawke. They had heard a large cheer and so temporarily abandoned their card game to see the cause.

"Well, I'll be damned." Varric laughed and took out his notebook to quickly scribble down the scene before him.

"I admit, I never thought I would see that." Anders laughed and Sebastian nodded with a blush.

Fenris was livid.

He began glowing and his male companions backed away from the growling elf.

"Um… Elf? I think you should take a deep breath and relax." Varric offered gently. But Fenris ignored him and watched the Rivani pirate laugh loudly.

How dare she.

How dare Isabela touch his Hawke!

Hawke was not something that deserved to be touched by Isabela. Hawke deserved to be treated specially, and not touched by Isabela.

"Down boy." Varric joked with a laugh and Fenrs turned to face him with and icy glare. The dwarf felt his heavy chain suddenly becoming too tight around his neck and pulled at it gently. Trying to distract himself from the angry elf. Fenris snarled and turned around to come noseto nose with a smiling Hawke.

"Morning." She smiled as she jumped back slightly, making some of their companions chuckle. "Maker Fenris, you of all people should be able to hear me coming."

"I was distracted." Fenris grumbled and Isabela laughed beside Hawke.

"By me kissing her? It's alright, I just got a little excited." The pirate cackled and Hawke rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we're heading up Sundermount to deal with the group who tried to assassinate Meredith. Any takers?"

"Are you going to kill them or join them?" Anders asked darkly as he watched them.

"I don't know." Hawke sighed and the mage laughed darkly.

"Of course you don't know. You're Hawke after all. Wanting to please everyone, all the time. Just because you couldn't please or protect your own family you need to appease everyone!" Anders began to shout and Hawke saw Justice glimmer behind his eyes.

"Well, you're not coming. Anyone else?"

"I will come." Fenris nodded to her and Sebastian smirked.

"I shall accompany you as well. It feels like it has been a while since I have been outside of the city." The archer smiled and Hawke nodded.

"Alright, Varric I'll catch up to you later. The rest of you; let's move out."

* * *

"How did a group of assassins get involved with the Dalish?" Isabela asked as she followed Hawke up the pathway to Sundermount. She had hoped that Hawke would come and forgive her for the show, but she had never thought that she truly would. Hawke was always like that; full of surprises.

She never failed to be amazing.

And ok, maybe kissing her was a slight overreaction, but at least that's something she could cross of her to do list.

"It's the perfect cover. If a few elven mages are with the Dalish, they could easily hide their others up the mountain without much notice from the Templars. But something seems wrong about all this…" Hawke mumbled softly as she brushed some hair from her face.

"What's wrong? The assassination or the Dalish involvement?" Fenris asked neutrally.

"I don't think the Dalish are involved, maybe it's just one or two. But I'm still worried that the Templars know more than they let on." Hawke sighed as they approached the camp.

"Do we even know who we must speak to?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Hawke nodded soundlessly.

They walked into the camp, but few paid them any attention. The Dalish had gotten used to Hawke and her companions as they came often. Also other humans had begun to trade with the Dalish.

But some thought they had overstayed their welcome.

Hawke saw two elf's standing by the exit to the camp, and they beckoned her over upon seeing her. Hawke nodded to the Keeper who raised an eyebrow as she passed, but did not follow.

"Champion, glad you could make it. The others will be waiting." One of the elves spoke calmly while the other started ahead. Hawke followed them to the cave where they had found one of those tomes on blood magic. Hawke turned and nodded to Fenris to be ready as they followed the elves into the ruins. There were no noticeable enemies around, but Hawke noticed with dread the inanimate corpses on the floor.

Further and further they went, but not a single foe. Until they came to the large circular chamber, where there stood several people. Hawke followed the into the room, and watched the obsevers turn to face her.

"Serah Hawke, we have been expecting you." One spoke and Hawke noticed it was a hooded figure. She was a woman obviously and as Hawke looked into her eyes she gasped.

"You! You were the one who tried to assassinate Meredith." Hawke watched them lower their hood and an elf was revealed. She had short brown hair cut in a boyish fasion, and clear blue eyes, and was probably around her age.

"I'm glad you recall. But we are here to give you an ultimatum, Champion."

"An Ultimatum?"

"Precisely," One of the male elves spoke to her. "We demand you join with us and our contacts to assassinate Meredith now!"

"I do not think it is wise to try and kill the Knight Commander. Perhaps we should try and remove her from power. It would save lives and not make her a martyr in the process." Hawke tried to reason, but the woman scoffed.

"And do you truly believe that she would leave peacefully? Or are you under her control as well?"

"I am not controlled by Meredith. I am no fried of the Templars believe me; but we cannot go around killing people!" Hawke declared and she felt Sebastian nod beside her.

"Even though Meredith is extreme, it does not fall on us to decide her fate. That is for the Maker and the Grand Cleric." He said softly but heard the group laugh.

"Of course you would bring the Chantry into this as well. The Chantry causes the problems for us mages! It is not right!"

"Nor is it to commit murder." Sebastian retorted.

"But think about it. If Meredith goes, then wouldn't it be better for the city?" Isabela asked and Fenris rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps. But killing her is not the solution."

"I ask again." The woman interrupted them as she stepped forward. Her eyes were dark and Hawke suddenly felt quite pleased she had brought her friends along. "Do you stand with us, or not?"

Hawke looked around at the group. Five in total, but probably three were mages and the other were either rogues or warriors. Nothing they couldn't handle.

"No." Hawke said simply.

And the battle began.

* * *

"I am sorry to disturb you Messere Danarius, but we will be docking in Kirkwall tomorrow night." A young slave said softly to the Magister in his quarters.

"Thank you. That will be all." Danarius nodded and watched the slave leave his cabin. "And now we must discuss how we will meet Fenris." He turned to Varania who was sitting silently in the chair across the table from him.

"If I may suggest something?" Varania asked and continued when Danarius nodded to her. "Perhaps I could enter the city to a place where Leto would regularly visit. That way he would not feel trapped."

"And it would be perfect for an ambush…" Danarius smiled into his cup of wine before he looked at the elf with a smile. "I think you will make a wonderful Magister, Varania."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Yeah, really sorry for the super long gap but here I am!**

**Almost finished so please read and review :3**


End file.
